


Trở về năm 𝟏𝟖𝟗𝟗【Full】

by caochon03



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 19th Century, 20th Century, Bottom Albus Dumbledore, GGAD - Freeform, Grindeldore, Love/Hate, M/M, Top Gellert Grindelwald, for the greater good, original percival graves is dead
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 65
Words: 149,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caochon03/pseuds/caochon03
Summary: Truyện dài kì về cụ Albus Dumbledore và người yêu của cụ, Gellert Grindelwald dưới góc nhìn của hai người.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Horace Slughorn, Albus Dumbledore & Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Ngày gặp gỡ

**Author's Note:**

> Đồng nhân dựa trên chương 18 (Harry Potter và Bảo bối Tử thần), hai phần phim đầu tiên của Fantastic Beasts. Kèm theo một số teaser nhặt từ diễn đàn, fanpage về bộ phim sắp tới.

**Năm 1899...**

** Albus POV: **

Tôi đang ngồi đọc truyện "Những chuyện kể của Beedle Người Hát Rong" thì đột nhiên có tiếng gõ cửa. Tôi lật đật đứng dậy và lại cửa để mở thì thấy dì Bathilda Bagshot đã đợi ở hiên nhà sẵn và nhìn tôi một cách nóng lòng. Lúc mà chúng tôi đến đây ở thì dì đã trở thành một người hàng xóm thân thiết gần nhà chúng tôi rồi, dì thấu cảm và tốt bụng cho hoàn cảnh túng thiếu của chúng tôi rất nhiều. Dì là người duy nhứt ngoài gia đình tôi biết rõ tình trạng của Ariana, em gái của tôi và chúng tôi tin tưởng dì sẽ giúp được.

"Con chào buổi chiều dì Bagshot." Tôi nói một cách hoan nghênh.

"Dì chào con Albus!" Dì đáp lại, "Dì không muốn phiền con lắm nhưng mà... dì muốn nhờ con một chuyện..."

"Dạ có chuyện gì vậy dì?" Tôi thắc mắc.

"Như thư cú dì có gởi con ấy, cháu trai của dì là thằng Gellert sẽ dọn đến ở cùng dì đấy, nó quậy dữ lắm... tại nó bị đuổi học ở trường Durmstrang nên dì muốn nó đến đây để chơi... nếu con có thể ghé nhà dì vào tối mai và gặp nó, dì tin hai đứa sẽ thích nhau cho mà coi."

"Con sẽ vui lắm đó dì," tôi mỉm cười với người dì lớn tuổi.

"Cảm ơn con nhé! Cảm ơn con nhiều lắm đó Albus! Không thất vọng khi Mèn đã phù hộ con." Mắt của dì sáng lên và biết ơn tôi, dì ra đường để đi về nhà. Lúc mà tôi cảm thấy dì đã về đến nhà rồi thì tôi đóng cửa lại.

Chợt nhận ra trước mặt tôi là đứa em trai cáu kỉnh. "Nãy anh nói cái gì thế." Aberforth hỏi tôi, mũi rít lên một tiếng để thở.

"Chỉ là dì Bagshot dặn anh đến nhà dì chơi vào ngày mai." Tôi kể cho em trai tôi nghe, sau đó tôi quay lại ghế ngồi và tiếp tục đọc quyển sách còn dang dở. Nó gật đầu cho qua và về phòng khách để chơi. Aberforth xưa giờ đã cục súc rồi, hai anh em tôi chưa thực sự đồng cảm với nhau cho lắm... nó chỉ thích đi kiếm cớ trách móc, nhứt là tôi đây, tôi còn không biết tại sao thế. Nhưng tôi nghĩ, tôi chẳng buồn quan tâm làm cái gì.

Tối hôm sau, tôi đến nhà dì Bagshot để làm một "việc" mà dì có nhờ tôi hôm qua. Tôi gõ cửa và một thời gian ngắn sau, dì mở cửa ra nhìn tôi.

"Albus yêu dấu!" Dì bộc lộ cảm xúc của mình và ôm tôi bằng một cái ôm.

"Buổi tối tốt lành dì Bagshot." Tôi cười đáp, đưa cho dì một xấp giấy ngắn, "đây là tờ mới nhứt trong tờ Nhật báo Tiên tri, nhà con nhận được tới hai bản sáng nay và con nghĩ bọn cú nó nhầm dì ở chung với con nên không đến được nhà dì."

"Ôi trời ơi cảm ơn con nè!" Dì tôi nhận tờ báo và đặt lên bàn kế bên dì sau khi dì dắt tôi vào. "Albus, để dì gọi nó xuống, *dì quay đầu về phía cầu thang* GELLERT!" Dì tôi hét lên một cái tên. Tôi có thể nghe tiếng bước chân từ cầu thang tới gần, một cậu con trai cao to đẹp trai đã lộ diện, kèm theo mái tóc vàng gần như chuyển trắng của cậu ta đã dài đến sắp chạm vai cùng với hai mắt không cùng màu của cậu ta đã làm hấp dẫn tôi.

"Albus con ơi, đây là cháu trai của dì, nó tên là Gellert Grindelwald đấy." Dì tôi giới thiệu nguyên tên lẫn họ của cậu ta cho tôi biết.

Tôi chìa tay ra, "Tôi rất vui khi được gặp cậu, Gellert." Tôi cười một cách hoà nhã.

"Rất hân hạnh, gặp được anh là tôi vinh dự lắm!" Cậu ta đáp, cứ lắc lắc cái tay của tôi không ngừng.

"Tôi chỉ là... đang thực sự định đi vào quán rượu uống... cậu có thể đi cùng tôi không?" Tôi hỏi.

Cậu ta mỉm cười lại, "Được... nếu cô của tôi có..." Cậu ta có vẻ nóng lòng lắm, nhưng nghĩ đến cô của mình thì đành nhìn dì để đưa ánh mắt xin phép.

Dì phát hiện ra ánh mắt cầu xin đó liền chẹp lưỡi nói, "Đi đi, nhìn con kìa, đã thích rồi còn ngại nữa." Dì khoái trá nói.

Được tin dì cho đi ngay thì Gellert liền chạy đi lấy cái áo khoác ngay, mặc vào và bước ra ngoài cùng tôi đi chơi, nhìn cô của mình lần cuối rồi tôi thấy dì đã đóng cửa.

Dọc đường đi, chúng tôi nói chuyện với nhau. "Chúng ta là bạn tốt của nhau nhé?" Tôi ấn tượng cậu này ngay từ đầu nên hỏi, và không gì hài lòng hơn là cậu ta cười gật đầu một cái. Chúng tôi đã đến con đường đá của Hẻm Xéo, đi thằng một lèo là tới được quán rượu.

"À quên, anh mấy tuổi rồi?" Gellert hỏi tôi.

"Tôi 18 tuổi rồi, tôi vừa mới tốt nghiệp học viện Hogwarts."

"À à, cái trường "phìu" thuỷ gì gì đó của nước Anh đúng không?" Ngay cả cái chất giọng accent ngôn ngữ nào đó của cậu ta cũng làm tôi si mê nốt.

"Chỗ đó là xịn nhứt quả đất rồi... mà tôi có nghe tin là cậu đã bị đuổi học ở Durmstrang."

Gellert đột nhiên trợn nhìn tôi một cái, cậu ta có vẻ không hài lòng lắm, "Bộ cô của tôi kể hết cho anh nghe sao?"

"Cô của tôi còn không nói tại sao đâu, nếu đó là chuyện riêng của cậu." Tôi cười thầm.

"Đáng nhẽ tôi nghĩ sau khi mọi người ra trường rồi hẳn là du ngoạn quanh thế "dới" ý, đó có phải là chuyện nhà nhà nên làm "đún" không?" Cậu ta quê độ quá đành phải đổi sang nói chuyện khác. (au: từ lần sau sẽ dịch luôn accent của Gellert)

Chợt câu nói của cậu ta bóc trúng quả tim đen của tôi, lòng tôi sục sôi đến cả người phát run nhưng tôi đành phải nén xíu. "À tôi có đi đấy, cùng với bồ của tôi là Elphias."

"Vậy là, hai vị đã..."

"Ý không không không, hai người chúng tôi chỉ là bạn tốt của nhau thôi... tôi chỉ là..." Tôi do dự nói nhưng tôi dám cá cậu ta hẳn đã biết được một số chuyện gì về tôi rồi. "Mẹ tôi đã mất, tôi một mình phải nuôi em trai và em gái." Tôi thú thiệt.

"Hai đứa nhiêu tuổi rồi?"

"Aberforth năm nay 16 tuổi đầu rồi, nó mới vừa lên tàu hoả về nhà vào hè này, sang tháng 9 thì nó lại về Hogwarts tiếp, sắp sửa có bài kiểm tra chất đống ấy mà. Còn Ariana thì mới 14 tuổi thôi."

"Cô gái đó có đi học không?"

Tôi im lặng một lúc, cố ráp từng chữ trong đầu tôi thành một câu chuyện che đậy tình trạng, "con bé... bị ốm nặng." Thoạt nghe có vẻ không vô lí quá mức.

Gellert nháy lông mày mình một cái và cúi đầu. Chúng tôi cuối cùng cũng đến quán rượu và tôi đến thẳng cái ghế đẩu còn trống, Gellert ngồi sát bên tôi luôn.

"Hôm nay anh uống gì đây, Albus?" Người pha rượu hỏi, một tay lau bàn còn dính chút giọt bia ở quầy, có thể là của vị khách uống rượu hồi nãy.

"Chắc tôi chỉ cần uống chút rượu trắng là được." Tôi nói và chìa ra vài đồng knut. Tôi cũng thường hay bị người ta nhìn với ánh mắt lạ thường, nên với Gellert thì không lạ gì mấy.

"Có chứng minh nhân dân không?" Người pha rượu hỏi Gellert.

Cậu ta cười trừ, và bị bất ngờ quá nên đành nói, "Thôi tôi uống bia bơ là được rồi." Người pha rượu sau khỏi hỏi căn cước xong đột nhiên đỏ gay cả mặt khi Gellert gọi một li không cồn, đành phải đi pha rượu cho chúng tôi. Mắt nhìn mắt, tôi và Gellert gật đầu phá ra một tràng cười. Sau khi người pha rượu quay lưng đi thì tôi dùng đũa phép chuyển chút rượu của mình vào bia bơ của cậu ta. Cậu ta không hay biết hớp thử thì thở dốc nặng nề. "Bia bơ gì thơm phức..."

Tôi lại cười to tiếng nữa làm cho người pha rượu biết chuyện gì xảy ra.

Đã là gần 7 giờ tối và chúng tôi nốc tiếp một chầu nữa, sau đó 7:30 tôi phải về nhà ăn tối, cũng là lúc hai tụi tôi rời quán. Khi ra ngoài rồi thì tôi nhận ra chuyện gì đó thì hỏi cậu ta thử, "Cậu chưa đủ tuổi uống rượu... phải không nào?" Tôi chẳng thèm nghĩ đến chuyện đó trước khi nghĩ đến chuyện đuổi học... nghĩa là cậu ta còn chưa tốt nghiệp xong.

Gellert mới cười đắc ý, "biết hay đấy." Cậu ta chọc tôi.

"Vậy ra... cậu nhiêu tuổi thế?"

Cậu cười tôi một cái, "Đoán xem!"

Não tôi đầu óc quay cuồng, nhìn cậu ta còn cao hơn cả tôi nhưng cho có vòm râu... cậu ta trông già hơn Ari... cơ mà chưa già hơn Aberforth lắm. "Chắc 16 hay 17 gì đấy?"

"Mới 16 thôi, người pha rượu đó nên bớt tự phụ chút, anh ta nên thực sự đợi tôi gọi bia xong mới hỏi căn cước."

Tôi bật cười, "Anh ta không hề có ý đó thực sự đâu, nếu cậu thân với anh ta thì anh ta sẽ cho cậu uống một chai hay hai li vodka đấy."

"Nghe anh nói thì có lẽ anh biết chỗ đó dữ lắm đấy, Albus."

"Dĩ nhiên rồi mà..."

"Mmm anh có bạn gái chưa?" Cậu ta hỏi tôi một cái rồi cười ngượng. Tôi cũng tính không trả lời lắm, tôi không muốn thổ lộ cho một người con trai rằng tôi không thể yêu một người phụ nữ, tôi khác thường. Chúng tôi đổi chủ đề nói chuyện dọc đường về nhà của cậu ta. Trước khi cậu đi vào nhà thì cậu quay đầu lại nói tôi, "Tôi thích đi chơi với anh tối nay lắm anh..."

"Dumbledore." Tôi nói họ của mình.

"Anh Dumbledore, buổi tối vui vẻ. Tên đẹp lắm, tên đẹp lắm." Cậu ta ậm ừ nói với tôi.

"Buổi tối vui vẻ nha cậu... ơ..." Họ gì mà tôi quên rồi nhỉ...

"Grindelwald," Gellert nhắc tôi, tôi sực nhớ lại.

"À à, cậu Grindelwald!" Chúng tôi cười tủm tỉm với nhau rồi cậu rời mắt tôi ngay sau cửa.

** Gellert POV: **

Tôi cất cái áo khoác của mình lên trên móc treo và tôi ùa vào phòng khách để tận hưởng hơi ấm bên lò sưởi, nơi đây ấm áp hơn cả ngoài trời mùa hè lạnh bất bình thường khi đêm về. Tôi nằm nghỉ một lát rồi vào phòng ăn để thưởng thức bữa ăn gồm bộ dao nĩa và cái đĩa màu trắng, tôi ngồi xuống đợi cô của tôi xuống. Một tí nữa, cô tôi bưng ra hai đĩa thịt nướng Sunday kiểu Đức và đặt một đĩa trước mặt tôi. Tôi đợi cô tôi ngồi xuống thì mới ăn.

"Nói cho cô nghe xem, con đi chơi với Albus thế nào?" Cô tôi hỏi tôi.

"Dạ dạ, con... con thiệt sự có một thời gian vô cùng tuyệt vời lắm ạ." Tôi nói, miệng tôi nói chính tôi còn phải bất ngờ thay. Tôi từ trước tới nay có thân với ai bao giờ đâu, tự nhiên nhắc đến Albus làm tôi có chút do dự. Có lẽ là do từng câu chữ ấm áp, điêu luyện lại còn tốt bụng của anh ấy nữa.

"Nghĩa... nghĩa là... mày thích nó rồi con ạ!" Cô tôi thốt lên, mừng đến phát khóc tới nơi. Điệu bộ của cô tôi làm cho tôi chết điếng vì tưởng cô sốc nặng.

"Cô ơi, cô có sao không?" Tôi hỏi.

"Cô xin lỗi con, chỉ là... cô vui quá vì con cuối cùng cũng chịu làm bạn!"

Tôi đã từng nghe rằng việc tôi không hề có đứa bạn nào chơi với tôi đã là điềm xấu rồi. Tôi có thể kiếm bạn chơi được nhưng chẳng qua là tôi chưa bao giờ cần thôi, nhưng với Albus thì tôi cảm thấy có điều gì đó khác lạ, anh ấy hiện diện trong tâm trí tôi. Tôi đành giấu cảm xúc của mình bằng cách ăn một bữa tối thiệt no nê, rồi cô tôi vào phòng nằm nghỉ. Tôi cũng dành chút thời gian ở bên lò lửa để nghĩ về bản thân, về tình bạn, trước khi chui vào phòng mình.

**-HẾT CHAP 1-**


	2. Bảo bối Tử thần

** Gellert POV: **

Tôi đã chơi với Albus vài tuần lễ rồi và mỗi ngày đều như vậy, tôi ùa xuống cầu thang và chuẩn bị ra cửa thì cô tôi nhìn thấy được, liền hỏi, "Ê đi đâu đó?"

"Đến nhà Albus chơi cô ơi."

"Thế thì được!" Cô tôi mỉm cười với tôi rồi quay về phòng, Bathilda là người cô tốt bụng nhứt mà tôi biết. Mặt trời buổi sáng toả trên nền gạch đá lạnh nhưng trơn mềm dọc hiên nhà trước của Albus. Tôi gõ cửa thì một ai đó lại gần và mở ra, nhìn tướng tá giống Albus lắm nhưng thiệt ra nhìn kĩ thì đúng là không phải. Tóc màu đỏ còn không quăn như kiểu của Albus, nó lại thẳng và con mắt của người đó trở nên sắt thép khi nhìn tôi. "Mày là thằng khỉ nào đây," nó nói với chất giọng hết sức thô lỗ.

"Định hỏi mày lại câu đó," Tôi phát bực đáp trả lại.

"Mày nhìn kĩ bảng tên đi, cái bảng tên ngay đúng nơi mày đang gõ cửa nhà CỦA TAO đó!" Nó lên giọng nạt tôi lại, đưa tay chỉ thẳng biển nhà có ghi chữ "nhà Dumbledore", rõ là mình không có đi lộn nhà nhưng đột nhiên, tôi sực nhớ là Albus có em trai, và thằng nhóc này tính tình cứng đầu từ nhỏ rồi.

"Mày là Aberforth phải không?"

Trông nó có chút rối ren, "Thế thì sao?"

"Tao là em họ của cô Bathilda Bagshot, Gellert Grindelwald, tao ở với cô tao mấy tuần trước rồi." Tôi giải thích, dù chẳng cần cho lắm.

"Nhìn cái bản mặt và _hai con mắt_ của mày còn không giống dì ấy," nó nhìn rồi khích bác tôi.

"Đó là do hôn nhân, tao giống ba tao ở bên Đức."

"Aberforth, Gellert đến rồi hả." Albus nghe tiếng xì xào ở dưới liền đi xuống. Tôi đoán là anh ấy đã nghe được ngữ âm giọng Đức của tôi.

"Ừ," Aberforth trả lời một cách hơi thô lỗ, liếc hù tôi một cái rồi đi mất tăm.

"Anh thân thiện vậy mà có thằng em..." Tôi ví von nói.

"Thôi kệ nó đi, nó đã vậy với người khác từ hồi còn nhỏ rồi, đặc biệt là tôi đây. *quay đầu vô trong nhà* Aberforth! Anh đi ra ngoài chơi vài tiếng đồng hồ mới về, nếu cần gì thì cứ gửi cú cho anh!" Nói xong, anh đóng cửa và chúng tôi đi dọc con đường bằng đất đá.

Anh dẫn tôi đến một đồi núi toàn cỏ, với một cái cây to bự ở đó, anh ngồi xuống gốc cây và tôi cũng vậy.

"Đây là nơi tôi thích đọc sách nhứt,"

"Anh đọc nhiều lắm sao?"

"Nhiều ngày trôi qua rồi... tôi mong tôi có thể làm thêm nhiều thứ trong cuộc đời mình, cậu biết không."

"Hả, sao anh không làm đi."

"Tại tôi lo cho em trai và em gái."

"Nhưng nhìn anh thì... anh giỏi vậy mà không làm... thế thì tương lai thì anh tính làm gì?"

Chúng tôi ngồi trong sự tĩnh lặng đến êm ái, Albus đang cố nghĩ ra câu trả lời của mình. "Tôi không biết lắm... chuyện tương lai đó... tôi đang cố gắng nghĩ ra thử..." Anh nở với tôi một nụ cười nhạt. Ánh mặt trời gần đến trưa len lỏi theo từng tán lá và chiếu xuống cái thảm cỏ dài và dày trên nền đồi núi. Mái tóc màu nâu dài tới vai hơi xoăn chút của Albus phản chiếu lại ánh sáng trắng đó tựa như một bức tranh vậy. Anh thiệt sự đẹp lắm. Bầu trên hôm nay có chút quang đãng và chỉ có nghe tiếng chim kêu chíp chíp, và Albus kể cho tôi nghe cuộc sống học sinh của anh ở Hogwarts.

"... và rồi tôi còn lỡ phóng thần chú làm bốc cháy cái mền ngủ vào năm tư đó cậu ạ!"

"Rồi sao...?"

"Chưa cháy dữ lắm, hên là có bạn cùng phòng tôi kịp dập tắt, bằng không thì nguyên cái nhà nó cháy nát hết rồi ha ha."

"Hên là anh chưa bị đuổi học về vụ đó!"

"Trời ơi yên tâm đi, ở Hogwarts thì thầy cô thương tôi lắm! Hơn nữa lúc mà cái mền bị cháy rồi nhìn nó tôi thề còn được hơn lúc chưa cháy nữa!"

Mỗi lần anh kể cho tôi nghe thì tôi lại cùng cười với anh, tôi thực sự rất thích nghe chuyện anh kể cho tôi.

"Tôi tuyên bố với quý ngài Dumbledore đây, ngài là một đứa trẻ vô cùng hư đốn!"

"Thì đúng rồi mà!" Anh đỏ mặt cười tôi.

"Anh kể tiếp truyện cổ tích trong đó đi được không?" Tôi nhìn bên cạnh túi anh có quyển sách rồi nói khéo chút.

"À thiệt ra thì..." anh do dự chút, rồi lấy cuốn sách từ trong túi của mình ra. Tiêu đề có ghi là "Những chuyện kể của Beedle Người Hát Rong".

"Quào!" Tôi không thể tin được.

"Đây không phải là truyện mẫu giáo! Đó là chuyện kể về ba người anh em, một huyền thoại đó."

Mắt tôi trợn to lên, "Bảo bối Tử thần ư?" Tôi nhìn cuốn sách và vuốt cái lưng sách.

"Ừ, sao thế?" Anh hỏi.

"Cây đũa phép Cơm nguội là một cây đũa phép mạnh nhứt và chưa từng thấy cây nào giống cây này, cái Hòn đá Phục sinh, giúp người chết sống lại và cái Áo choàng Tàng hình, giúp né khỏi cái chết. Nếu tất cả hợp lại cùng một lúc sẽ thành Bảo bối Tử thần, và dĩ nhiên nó sẽ ban cho người xứng đáng nhứt làm chủ nhân của thần Chết!" Một cảm xúc vô cùng tức tối trong lòng ngực, cảm nhận gì đó về **quyền năng**. Tôi nở một nụ cười khi nói.

"Nhưng đó chỉ là truyền thuyết thôi... liệu cậu nghĩ có đúng không?" Albus cảm thấy nghi ngờ.

"Tất nhiên là phải rồi!" Tôi khẳng định không chút do dự gì, rõ ràng là đám bảo bối này có thiệt. Albus giờ cũng cười lại giống tôi, mắt anh cũng thèm khát được phiêu lưu lắm rồi. "Sao hai ta không thử đi tìm xem Albus? Anh cuối cùng cũng có mục tiêu của đời mình rồi mà, là một sự thay đổi lớn đó. Rõ ràng là đây!"

Nhưng mắt của anh chợt tối sầm lại, "Nhưng không thể nào đâu."

"Không gì là không thể, đơn giản chỉ là khó tìm ra thôi." Tôi cười khích lệ anh, "Anh cùng tôi đi kiếm chứ?"

** Albus POV: **

Thực sự ra không phải là do tôi nản chí không muốn đi tìm, mà là do tim tôi cứ trở nên loạn nhịp mỗi lần tôi nhìn vào đôi mắt khác màu của cậu ta tràn đầy sự phấn khích đến thế, như thể thèm khát quyền năng dữ lắm. Ánh mặt trời hôm nào đều rọi lên nước da nhợt nhạt của cậu làm ửng lên một màu hoàn hảo, mái tóc màu vàng gần như trắng của cậu lại vô tình phản ngược ánh sáng mặt trời vô mắt tôi. Tôi cuối cùng cũng tìm ra được ánh sáng, và tôi cũng đột nhiên trở nên e thẹn. Thêm nữa, mỗi lần cậu phát ra từ lưỡi của cậu những âm thanh đầy giọng địa phương nước ngoài như thế đều khiến lòng tôi điên đảo sung sướng. Tôi bị lu mờ bởi cảm xúc vô cùng mới lạ và không thể nào tả nổi trong tim tôi.

"Anh cùng tôi đi kiếm chứ?" Cậu hỏi. Cơ hội phiêu lưu ngày xưa tôi đã lỡ để cho vụt bay đi giờ đã hiện diện trở lại trước mắt tôi, làm sao mà tôi dám nói không được chứ, trước một người con trai thế này.

"Được!" Tim tôi đập dữ dội hơn nữa khi tôi nhìn thấy một nụ cười nở ở khoé miệng của cậu. Không thể. Tôi dứt mắt mình không nhìn của cậu nữa, thiệt sự rất rối rắm. Càng không thể nào. Tôi hít thở một hơi, nhưng nhịp đập ở lồng ngực vẫn cứ dai bẵng như thế. Sự ái ngại đều cứ thất thoát trong cổ họng của tôi, và tôi chưa bao giờ cảm nhận thế này được từ trước, chuyện thực hư là sao? Gellert dường như không để ý điệu bộ của tôi lắm, tại cậu quá đam mê truyện của ba người anh em. Tôi bắt mình kiềm chế bản thân lại rồi cậu nhìn tôi. "Nhưng không may, mấy sự kiện này không ghi cụ thể chỗ nào nhưng đừng lo, chúng ta sẽ tìm kiếm thêm."

Tôi gật đầu, tôi sợ cậu sẽ để ý chuyện gì đó trên mặt của tôi. Tôi đành cố không bộc lộ chuyện gì đáng ngờ khi ngồi kế bên cậu suốt cả buổi chiều trên núi. Khoảng 4 giờ chiều, Gellert phải về nhà, cậu nói cô của cậu sẽ dẫn cậu đến Hẻm Xéo để mua chút đồ ăn vặt. Lúc mà tôi vừa về nhà, tôi phải làm cả đống việc nhà và dọn dẹp nốt phòng ngủ, rồi mới đóng cửa và nằm ngủ.

Tim tôi vẫn cứ đập thình thịch với vô vàn cảm xúc, đỏ thì gay cả mặt mà tôi không hiểu lí do vì sao, tôi giả bộ như không có cả buổi rồi. Đặt tay lên che mắt mình lại, những gì mà tôi có thể thấy được là hình ảnh mơ mơ hồ hồ của Gellert đang ngồi dưới gốc cây cả sáng trưa chiều đó. Từng suy nghĩ hiện lên làm cho tôi hạnh phúc tràn trề nên tôi có thể thở phào. Tại sao tôi lại cảm thấy như vậy? Tuy nó không là vấn đề gì cả nhưng làm một cách nào đó thì tôi không thể chịu nổi. Thời điểm năm 1899 này, hai thằng con trai làm gì có cửa ở bên nhau, và tôi nghĩ cậu ta cũng không muốn thích tôi đâu. Nhưng tôi thích cậu đến như vậy.

Tôi thở dài với chính mình.

Tranh thủ còn chút xíu sức lực trong cơ thể mình, tôi chịu khó ngồi dậy và lôi ra một đống cuốn sách trên kệ, trải đầy lên mặt bàn. Ngón tay của tôi vừa đọc vừa chỉ vào những dòng mực mỗi trang để tìm chút dấu hiệu, rồi tôi kết nối lại ý tưởng để tìm tiếp.

_"Thông tin cuối cùng được nhắc về Bảo bối Tử thần là cái áo choàng tàng hình và hòn đá phục sinh đã được lưu truyền lại cho chủ nhân kế tiếp và cây đũa phép Cơm nguội có thể được tranh đoạt trong một trận đấu tay đôi..."_

Tôi đọc từng chữ một và ghi vào đầu tôi.

_"Gregorovitch là một nhà chế tạo đũa thần được biết đến gần nhứt là chủ nhân sở hữu của cây đũa phép Cơm nguội, ông tuyên bố quyền sở hữu của mình vào 1856..."_

Mắt tôi trợn trắng lên, năm 1856 thì... _có lâu lắm đâu, tầm có 43 năm thôi mà_! Chắc chắn có thể ông ấy vẫn còn sở hữu nó... tôi phải mau chóng ghi ra mảnh giấy da tươi của mình ngay mới được.

Tôi lại tìm cái kệ sách của tôi tiếp, và đây rồi, sách về đũa phép. Tôi dẹp cuốn sách "những câu chuyện về Bảo bối Tử thần" qua một bên và mở cuốn "Cẩm nang Đũa phép dành cho Phù thuỷ và Pháp sư" và chuyển nhanh phần mục lục. Trang 89 là mục về cửa hàng đũa phép. Tôi lại liếc ngang liếc dọc cái cuốn sách thì tôi phát hiện có tiêu đề "Gregorovitch Zauberstäbe" đập vào mắt tôi, tôi trợn lông mày lên và tôi cắm cúi từ từ đọc kĩ.

_Gregorovitch Zauberstäbe_

_"Gregorovitch Zauberstäbe là một cửa hàng chuyên bán đũa phép toạ lạc ở Đức, giờ đã được mở rộng chi nhánh sang lãnh thổ nước Anh. Cửa hàng được thành lập bởi người chế tạo đũa thần tên là Mykew Gregorovitch, hiện là chủ nhân của cây đũa phép Cơm nguội (1870), cửa hàng này là một trong số các cửa hàng bán đũa phép nổi tiếng nhứt trên thế giới khi tạo ra những cây đũa phép vừa uy lực mạnh lại vừa độc nhất vô nhị..."_

Quào, ông ấy giữ cây đũa phép đó lâu đến vậy... hẳn là ông ấy giữ gìn và sử dụng cây đũa thần tốt. Tôi khoanh tròn thông tin quan trọng này trong sách và viết tóm tắt vô mảnh giấy. Giờ đã là 7 giờ rồi và Aberforth nó réo lên kêu tôi xuống ăn tối, tôi ăn một cách nhanh chóng để rồi tiếp tục tìm tòi thêm nữa. Từng giờ từng phút trôi qua, sự tập trung của tôi dần phai mờ đi. Mắt nhìn của tôi vừa chao đảo vừa mờ căm, tôi vẫn cứ ép mình phải thức sáng đêm để tìm cho ra hết mấy món Bảo bối. Đầu tôi sắp gục tới nơi mà tôi vẫn cứ gượng ép mình phải tỉnh táo, mắt tôi giờ nhắm lại và não tôi đã xoay như chong chóng. Tất nhiên, tôi ụp mặt lên bàn học và hai cánh tay thì chống đỡ bên trán của tôi để mà ngủ. Tóc tôi đã che mắt tôi lại và tôi mệt đến nổi chẳng thể nghĩ thêm điều gì hay đứng dậy leo lên giường nằm ngủ.

**-HẾT CHAP 2-**


	3. Ba giờ sáng

** Gellert POV: **

Albus chắc là... ngủ sớm rồi, tôi không biết việc đi tìm mấy món Bảo bối đó khiến anh đau đầu hay không nhưng tôi chỉ mong anh nói là có thiệt vì anh cũng giống tôi là muốn có nó lắm. Tôi cũng cần sự giúp đỡ của anh. Tôi cảm thấy đầu tôi suy nghĩ hoang đường kinh khủng, nên đâm ra cứ lo lắng rằng mấy câu chuyện về mấy món bảo bối đó là không hề có thiệt. Gió thổi lùa vào tấm mền vải satin màu nhạt trong phòng tôi, tôi ngồi ở bàn học của mình mà vò đầu bức óc. Tôi không chịu thêm được nữa, đã là 3 giờ sáng nhưng tôi vẫn không thể dứt cái cảm xúc của mình ra khỏi đầu được.

Tôi từ từ độn thổ vào phòng của Albus.

Tôi chưa vào phòng của anh bao giờ, tôi biết phòng đó là của anh vì tôi hay cố nhìn trộm anh ở bên ngoài cửa sổ. Phòng anh được dán giấy tường màu kem, trên tường có treo một cái bảng phấn màu nâu đậm viết đầy và dán tùm lum giấy toàn là những công thức thần chú gì đó tôi còn không biết cho lắm, nền nhà phòng anh được lót sàn gỗ nên đi không bị trơn trượt, đối với tôi mà nói thì phòng của anh cực kì ấm cúng. Ở một góc tường nọ trong phòng anh, là nguyên một cái kệ toàn đựng sách với sách, tôi cam đoan một điều rằng anh đã "nhai" hết sách rồi vì cuốn nào lật tới lật lui đến mức mấy góc cạnh tờ giấy bị quăn góc đi. Tôi chuyển sang nhìn bàn học của anh thì vẫn còn chồng xách và giấy xếp đè lên nhau, tuy nhiên kế bên đó là một bức bưu ảnh hình trắng đen, tôi cho rằng đó là hình ba mẹ của anh, anh, Ariana và Aberforth. Chiếc đèn bàn ở bên tay phải của anh liên hồi toả sáng lên mái tóc màu nâu gần hạt dẻ của anh Albus Dumbledore.

Cái nhìn dịu dàng như thế làm tôi cười thầm chính mình. Tôi lại gần từ từ, và cái giày ủng cao của tôi từ từ khẽ chạm lên nền nhà. Tôi chìa tay tôi và giữ lấy gò má của anh, ngón tay của tôi vuốt dọc nước da mềm mại của anh. Anh cảm nhận được cú chạm của tôi, thế là anh run lên một cái. Nhưng tôi chẳng hề quan tâm chút nào. Tôi nhìn chằm chằm vào mắt anh, và mắt anh từ từ hé mở, anh tỉnh dậy, tôi chìa tay của mình dọc cằm của anh và nâng cằm của anh lên. Tay còn lại của tôi thì vuốt cái chòm tóc đã che mắt anh ra khỏi mặt của anh.

"Có chuyện gì thế?" Anh hỏi một cách cau mày.

"Xuỵt..." Tôi kêu anh im chút, tay vẫn tiếp tục vuốt má của anh, "Anh cần phải đi ngủ tiếp."

Tôi đưa tay mình xuống đùi của anh, tay còn lại nâng lưng của anh. Tôi nhấc lên và bồng anh lại giường nằm, và anh dựa đầu của mình vào ngực tôi. Tôi thiết nghĩ mình sẽ ngồi với anh trong vòng vài phút thôi. Người anh nhìn gầy gò nhỏ con thế nhưng lúc tôi đặt anh lên giường, người tôi cũng ngã nhào lên giường theo vì sức nặng của anh, đầu anh đặt lên chân tôi và tôi để anh như thế, đột nhiên anh lại gần tôi hơn và đưa một vòng tay ôm lấy bụng tôi.

Ôi trời... giờ tôi đổi ý mình sẽ nằm ở đó luôn, bên cạnh anh, tất nhiên là anh cần được ngủ. Tôi có thể cảm nhận được hơi ấm của Albus lan lên khắp cơ thể của tôi, những gì mà tôi có thể nghe được đó chính là hơi thở thật khẽ từ anh thất thoát lên cái áo khoác của tôi. Mái tóc màu đỏ cứ hực lên theo ánh trăng bên ngoài cửa sổ, nhịp tim của anh hoà nhập với nhịp tim của tôi. Tôi bỏ cái tay của mình khỏi đùi của anh và giữ lấy bàn tay đã nắm chặt của anh. Với cú chạm ấy từ tay tôi, anh theo bản năng nới lỏng bàn tay mình ra để tôi chìa tay mình vào nắm lấy tay anh, tôi dùng từng ngón tay của mình để kì cọ các góc giữa ngón tay của anh một cách từ tốn.

Lẽ đó mà tôi không ngủ được.

Ba tiếng đồng hồ đã trôi qua, khi mặt trời đã ló lên thì đã là 6 giờ sáng, mái tóc của Albus đã phản chiếu lại rõ rệt hơn, từng tia sáng lan lên gương mặt anh giúp tôi nhận ra những vết mụn lẻ tẻ đáng yêu đó ở trên gò má của anh. Tôi chợt nhận ra rằng nếu Albus thức dậy ngay lúc này... hẳn là không hề hay ho gì. May mắn thay, tôi gỡ người tôi ra khỏi cái ôm của anh mà không làm cho anh thức dậy, tôi đặt đầu anh lên gối một cách cẩn thận. Rồi tôi quay về phòng ngủ của mình, tôi xê dịch tóc anh xíu để khỏi che mắt và vén nó qua lỗ tai của anh. Tôi nhìn thế mà mỉm cười. Tôi chuồn về nhà của mình, lên phòng và thở dài, sau đó xuống cầu thang thì tôi thấy cô của tôi đang pha trà. Tôi biết truyền thống của người Anh là mỗi sáng đều đi thưởng thức một tách trà.

"Ngủ ngon chứ?" Thấy tôi vào bếp, cô tôi hỏi.

"Dạ rất luôn." Tôi làm bộ nói, cố đừng làm cho cô tôi lo lắng.

"Ăn miếng bánh mì không?" Cô tôi hỏi. Dù tôi chẳng đói bụng cho lắm, nhưng tôi vẫn phải ăn chút để lấy lại chút năng lượng do thiếu ngủ.

"Ja." Tôi nói, quyết định nói tiếng Đức thay. (Dạ)

"Was machst du heute?" Cô tôi hỏi. (Hôm nay con làm gì thế?)

"Ich dachte Albus und ich könnte einfach etwas zusammen machen." Tôi đáp. (Con nghĩ Albus và con có thể làm chuyện gì đó cùng nhau)

"Nichts Gefährliches bitte, ich möchte nicht, dass du in Schwierigkeiten gerätst..." (Đừng nguy hiểm là được, cô không muốn con gặp rắc rối đâu...)

"Tante, ich möchte dir keine Schwierigkeiten machen, solange ich bei dir bleibe." Tôi chen ngang cô tôi để nói tiếp. (Cô ơi, con không muốn gây rắc rối đâu, khi còn đang ở với cô.)

Cô tôi gật đầu và đặt miếng bánh mì đã quét bơ lên đĩa của tôi, cô tôi đưa cho tôi ăn rồi mới lên bàn ngồi thưởng thức. Cô tôi không phải là người Đức, cô tôi là em của mẹ tôi nên tôi mang nửa dòng máu là người Anh. Mẹ tôi năm xưa sang Đức học và gặp ba tôi, hai người lấy nhau và đẻ ra tôi. Tôi sống ở đó và được học chút tiếng Anh từ năm 13 tuổi, cô tôi từng đến thăm tôi và hai chúng tôi đã có một cuộc trao đổi ngôn ngữ nhỏ, tôi dạy cô tôi tiếng Đức và cô tôi dạy tôi lại tiếng Anh. Tiếng Đức của cô tôi có chút không lưu loát nhưng cô tôi đang ráng cải thiện lại.

Lúc tôi ăn xong miếng bánh mì, tôi sẽ tiếp tục đến cái chốn riêng tư trên đồi núi nơi tôi và Albus thường dành thời gian đi chơi với nhau. Anh cuối cùng cũng đến và xách theo một mớ sách vở, thứ đã khiến anh kiệt sức tối qua.

"Cần tôi giúp không?" Tôi gợi ý.

"Không không... không cần đâu mà!" Anh bật cười, và đặt chúng ở ngay bên góc cây, rồi ngã lên nằm trên thảm cỏ. "Nhìn mấy cuốn này đi Gellert! Tôi thức khuya tối qua và tôi nghĩ mình đã phát hiện được ai đang giữ cây đũa phép Cơm nguội."

"Cái gì cơ?" Tôi giật mảnh giấy mà anh đang cầm ra khỏi tay anh làm anh giật run cả người. Tim tôi đập như ma rượt mỗi câu chữ tôi đọc trên đó. "Có thiệt không đó?" Tôi hỏi, cố gắng không nhảy cẫng lên vì sung sướng.

"Thiệt mà, nằm hết trong sách đó Gellert." Albus mở sách ra và chỉ vào đoạn mà đã khoanh tròn đó, tôi nhìn mà đọc tới đọc lui rất kì.

"Albus, hay quá trời luôn anh ạ..." Tôi nói dường như vô thức, tôi không biết anh có hào hứng giống tôi hay không.

"Cậu... cậu nghĩ thế sao?" Anh nói lắp bắp nhưng tôi vẫn gật đầu đấy. Anh đỏ mặt ngượng ngùng và quay đầu đi thiệt nhanh, anh ôm sách của mình. Chúng tôi dành hàng giờ để mà lướt kĩ những ghi chép mà anh đã làm tối qua, không còn bận tâm đến chuyện ngủ gục hay thiếu ngủ nữa.

** Albus POV: **

Đêm qua quả thiệt không phải là mơ đâu, tôi rõ ràng nhìn thấy Gellert đã đột nhập vào phòng tôi, dìu tôi lên giường ngủ. Mà thôi, tôi nhìn biểu lộ của Gellert thay đổi khi cậu đọc bài nghiên cứu mà tôi mày mò tối qua, đôi mắt tuyệt đẹp của cậu luôn tràn đầy phấn khởi và quyết đoán.

"Cậu nói một câu gì bằng tiếng Đức đi." Tôi nói, ngay lập tức nghĩ mình đã lỡ mồm rồi. Tôi còn không biết chắc nãy mình nói có lớn hay không, chẳng qua do suy nghĩ hồi nãy làm câu chữ vuột ra ra khỏi miệng tôi. Ban đầu, Gellert nhìn tôi có chút bối rối nhưng cậu cuối cùng cũng mỉm cười.

"Ich denke du hast sehr hübsche Haare." Cậu cười nói.

Tôi nghe xong thú thật tôi chẳng biết cậu nói gì nhưng tôi được cái là khoái nghe lắm, tôi cũng tủm tỉm lại. Ngữ giọng của cậu làm tim tôi đập nhanh hơn, nghe có chút gì đó đẹp lắm thì phải.

"Cậu nói gì thế?" Tôi nói, ngây người ra vì tôi biết cậu đang có hàm ẩn gì đó. Bộ đang khen mình sao?

"Thì tiếng Đức thôi, như anh đòi hỏi." Cậu nói một cách **lạnh lùng** , tôi nghĩ cậu nói thế là để không cho tôi hỏi nhiều quá.

Trên thực tế tôi ghi khá nhiều giấy note và chúng tôi ngồi đó nãy giờ cũng đã lâu. Đến cuối cùng mệt quá, chúng tôi đành nằm dài trên nền cỏ, tay vẫn giơ lên đọc tấm ghi chú. Đó là công chuyện mà hai chúng tôi thường mong mỏi, nhưng tôi còn bận nghĩ xem cậu hồi nãy nói gì với tôi. Đó là một chùm chữ cái liên tục... và tổ hợp ngẫu nhiên nhưng tôi tin cậu không cố ý buộc miệng nói cho lắm. Rõ là cậu đang nói chuyện gì đó về tôi hay sao, hoặc là chuyện bảo bối? Nghĩ đi cũng phải nghĩ lại, thì không phải đâu. Ich denke du hast sehr hübsche Haare... là cái gì thế này... ý đợi chút, Haare (phát âm gần giống hair - tóc)?

"Cậu nãy nói gì về tóc tôi thế?" Tôi hỏi.

"Là sao?" Gellert hỏi, hình như câu đó đã nói cách đây mấy tiếng đồng hồ rồi.

"Khi cậu nói tiếng Đức lúc nãy, cậu nói là Haare, nghe giống như tóc vậy." Tôi giải thích. Gellert không nói gì mà chỉ có bơ tôi, tôi không biết tại sao cậu không bảo cho tôi biết.

Khi hai chúng tôi về nhà của dì Bagshot, Gellert ùa thẳng lên phòng của mình sau khi nói tạm biệt với tôi. "Dì Bagshot ơi?" Tôi hỏi ở hiên nhà.

"Gì thế con yêu?" Dì đáp lại và lại gần tôi.

"Dì cũng biết tiếng Đức có đúng không?" Tôi nói khẽ, để Gellert không nghe được.

"Hả... tại sao thế?"

**-HẾT CHAP 3-**


	4. Bữa tối tại nhà Dumbledore

** Albus POV: **

"Ummm." Tôi do dự, "không sao đâu ạ, con chỉ hỏi thế thôi. Gặp lại dì sau, dì Bagshot." Tôi rời đi, trong lòng có chút không hài lòng. Việc mình không hiểu cậu đã nói gì khiến cho tôi phát điên lên. Thành thử tối nay tôi không thể nằm ngủ được, tôi nhúc nhích quay tới quay lui, tôi cảm thấy khó chịu lắm, đầu óc vẫn cứ tỉnh táo đó. Tôi vốn quen điều khiển tâm trí của mình, nhưng từ khi gặp được một ai đó thì tôi cảm thấy không yên tâm được.

Ngày hôm sau, khi hai bọn tôi lại lên đồi núi ngồi, tôi không nói gì nhiều. Tôi cảm thấy mệt quá, tôi biết cậu sẽ không trả lời đâu dù tôi sẽ hỏi thêm một lần nữa. Tôi cố tập trung mò ra cách để tới cửa hàng đũa phép của Gregorovitch nhưng không sao tập trung nổi, đầu óc tôi đã mụ mị sẵn nên không thể nghĩ thêm được. Chúng tôi nằm trên cỏ, tôi cảm thấy đầu mình đang trôi tuột khỏi mấy cuốn sách nhưng tôi vẫn nhích lên nằm được. Đột nhiên, toàn bộ cảm xúc trong tim tôi nó vỗ vào đầu tôi cùng một lúc.

Không còn cách nào khác, "Nói. Cho. Tôi. Nghe." Tôi đành phải thúc giục.

"Nói cho anh nghe chuyện gì?" Cậu đáp.

"Chuyện cậu nói cho tôi nghe, hãy phiên dịch cho tôi nghe ý cậu đã nói." Tôi nói một cách cứng nhắc, nghĩ rằng câu nói đó sẽ làm thay đổi suy nghĩ của cậu.

"Thôi." Cậu trả lời một cách thẳng thừng, lấy cuốn sách của mình che mặt. Tôi giật lấy khỏi tay của cậu và đứng dậy vừa đi vừa cười điên loạn ở cái cây. "Albus, bình tĩnh chút!"

"Tôi muốn biết cậu đã nói gì!" Tôi nói lại một cách nghiêm túc.

Gellert thở dài, nghĩ rằng tôi hết đùa nổi rồi, "Thôi được... tôi đã nói là, tôi nghĩ anh có mái tóc đẹp lắm." Cậu lại gần tôi lấy lại quyển sách đó và bắt đầu đọc tiếp. Tôi cảm thấy đầu tôi có chút khoẻ lại rồi.

"Cậu... cậu nghĩ vậy thiệt hả?"

Cậu bật cười, "Tất nhiên rồi."

"Th...thiệt sao?"

"Tôi phải nói cho anh nghe mấy lần nữa đây?" Chất giọng của cậu đã cứng nhắc đi.

"Tôi xin lỗi." Tôi nói, cảm thấy có chút có lỗi chuyện nghi ngờ điều tốt đẹp mà cậu nói. Tôi về lại chỗ của mình, và ngồi đối diện của anh, tôi bắt đầu đọc sách tiếp thì đột nhiên có một cái tay chìa tới tôi. Gellert vén mái tóc màu nâu vàng ra đằng sau, để chúng không che mắt tôi nữa. Cậu cười mỉm, biết tỏng tôi đang có chút bối rối.

"Cậu-cậu muốn làm gì Gellert?" Tôi hỏi, cố đổi chủ đề để mình không phải nghĩ đến chuyện đó.

"Thì chuyện tương lai ấy?"

Tôi gật đầu.

Cậu nói tiếp, "Thì đầu tiên đi tìm bảo bối cùng anh, chúng ta có thể tận dụng sức mạnh này Albus, để không khỏi trốn tránh nữa!" Cậu nhìn tôi với ánh mắt cực kì đáng gờm nhưng tôi thích nó. Nhưng cũng làm cho tôi phải sợ đến điếng người. "Khỏi bọn Muggle hả?" Tôi hỏi.

"Ừ, nghĩ xem coi việc những mảnh linh hồn quý báu như chúng ta lại bị buộc phải trốn tránh vì chúng sẽ bắt nạt chúng ta NẾU GẶP ĐƯỢC mà không cần lí do nào khác có thiệt sự công bằng không, ngoài chuyện chúng ta khác chúng, không giống chúng thì bọn chúng đã quá ghen ăn tức ở với quyền năng của chúng ta rồi và chuyện chúng ta có thể làm được mà trong khi bọn chúng không làm được. Nếu chúng ta có sức mạnh của cây đũa phép Cơm nguội và thâu tóm sự bất tử thì chúng ta sẽ bất khả chiến bại và có thể đạt lên tới đỉnh cao và cũng đồng thời có thế vị đúng đắng trên cái thế giới này..." Lời của cậu nói đã dẫn dắt tương lai của tôi, nghe như đúng rồi thế, rất kiên định. Tôi có thể thấy niềm đam mê của cậu về vấn đề nhức nhối này và cậu còn cho biết cách để duy tân đời sống của phù thuỷ chúng mình, của mọi người.

"Tôi tán thành, bọn Muggle không xứng tầm để mà chà đạp chúng ta." Đầu tôi chợt nghĩ đến cảnh Ariana bị tra tấn và đánh đập bởi lũ con trai Muggle, chúng đã khiến cho con bé phải lâm vào cảnh bệnh ốm. Sau chuyện xảy ra với chúng, con bé dần mất kiểm soát phép thuật của mình và hình thành Obscurus, và con bé sẽ không còn giống như lúc trước nữa. Gia đình cũng sẽ không còn giống như lúc trước. Ba của tôi đi phục thù và giết chết đám con trai Muggle đó, hậu quả là ba tôi bị tống vào nhà ngục Azkaban, ba tôi còn không khai báo với bộ Pháp thuật tại sao ông lại làm như vậy, nếu ông mà nói ra thì đảm bảo họ sẽ lôi Ariana đi và giết con bé ngay vì Obscurus.

Chính vì ba tôi hết mực bảo vệ Ariana đến như vậy, mẹ tôi dặn tôi và Aberforth phải tốt bụng với Ariana hết cỡ, bằng không thì sức mạnh tiềm tàng đen tối đó bộc phát, viễn cảnh tồi tệ sẽ diễn ra ngay trong chớp mắt. Bà biết được chuyện đó cũng phải cẩn thận, chú ý đến bản thân mình rất nhiều. Nhưng mà không may, bà đã chết vì vụ nổ trong người của Ariana mặc dù bà không hề cố ý, nhưng con bé không thể chịu nổi. Việc định đoạt lại vị trí nơi phù thuỷ thuộc về từ bàn tay của đám Muggle cũng chính là việc tôi và cậu nên làm vì một thế giới phù thuỷ tốt đẹp. Bọn Muggle không như chúng ta, chúng kì thị toàn bộ dòng máu phù thuỷ, ép buộc chúng ta phải ẩn mình khỏi bản thân thật sự, và đó cũng thứ mà tôi muốn thay đổi.

"Nếu chúng ta chiếm được sức mạnh to lớn này, chúng ta có thể thuyết phục được những người khác cùng đồng lòng chống trả lại, vì tự do."

"Tôi đồng ý, chuyện này không thể tiếp tục diễn ra như thế được."

"Nhưng phải tìm ra được mấy món bảo bối này trước, chúng ta không thể làm được gì nếu trong tay không có, và chúng ta không thể liều mạng được, điều đó chỉ khiến mọi người phản đối lại." Cậu đúc kết nốt vào trang giấy. Tôi càng nghĩ thì tôi càng nhận ra mình đã tin tưởng cậu nhiều hơn bao giờ hết. Nói thẳng ra. Tôi dám nói mình đã tin cậu cả đời rồi.

"Ummm Gellert ơi?" Tôi gọi cậu, cậu quay qua nhìn tôi, "Tôi không biết nếu cậu và cô của cậu có thể đến nhà tôi ăn tối được không, để đền đáp tối hôm trước mời tôi ăn." Tôi đề nghị một cách hi vọng.

"À cô của tôi sẽ đi công tác vài ngày, gặp người bạn cũ ấy nên cô tôi không có đi được, nhưng mình tôi sẽ đi." Cậu quay lại đọc sách nhưng tôi đặt tay mình lên cánh tay của cậu.

"Nghe tôi, Gellert, lí do ở đây là vì... tôi muốn cậu gặp em gái của tôi, tôi đã không nói thật với cậu..." Tôi thở dài rồi bỏ tay xuống.

"Nghĩa là sao?"

"Con bé không hề bệnh. Con bé có đấy nhưng không phải như cậu nghĩ đâu. Cậu biết... Obscurus là gì không?" Tôi bắt đầu giải thích.

"Tôi có chút hiểu biết đấy, đó là một loại ma thuật hắc ám được hình thành trong người pháp sư và phù thuỷ." Cậu trả lời câu hỏi của tôi.

"Nó được hình thành khi người ta muốn kìm nén ma thuật của mình. Em gái tôi là một người đó, con bé rất nguy hiểm. Đó là lí do tôi để con bé trong nhà và trong điều kiện an toàn. Vài năm trước, con bé đang luyện pháp thuật ở sân vườn sau thì bị một đám con trai Muggle đánh đập vì chúng thấy quyền năng của con bé. Ba tôi thì bị tống vào ngục Azkaban vì giết chúng nhưng ông không thể khai chuyện con bé được. Nếu bộ mà phát hiện ra... họ sẽ lôi con bé đi... và..." Tôi cảm thấy một bàn tay hết sức ấm áp đặt lên vai tôi như là một lời trấn an.

"Chúng ta sẽ phấn đấu vì công lí, anh và tôi, sẽ đảm bảo rằng những trường hợp như vậy sẽ không bao giờ xảy ra một lần nào nữa, tôi cũng muốn ăn tối lắm và gặp con bé nữa."

Tôi mừng rỡ. **Tôi biết tôi có thể tin cậu cả đời mà.**

** Gellert POV: **

Tôi được Albus mời đến nhà Dumbledore, như thường lệ, Aberforth thấy tôi liền trốn qua một góc lẩm bẩm chính mình. Tôi đang tò mò về em gái của Albus, tôi thoạt nghĩ đó là một cô bé có ngoại hình đen tối và xấu xa nhưng không, lúc mà tôi ra bàn ngồi rồi thì tôi đã nghĩ sai. Ở cái ghế gỗ, đó chính là một cô gái trẻ trung, tốt bụng, mắt giống Albus và tóc cô bé màu đỏ nhưng nhạt hơn cả hai người anh của mình, trông giống như màu dâu nhưng rủ đậm cái bóng màu đen. Tôi phải cẩn thận như Albus đã dặn tôi khi nói chuyện với cô bé.

"Ari, đây là _bạn_ của anh, Gellert." Albus giới thiệu tôi cho con bé nghe.

Tôi gật đầu với cô bé, cô bé không nói gì những chỉ vào một bên mắt màu trắng và khen, "Anh ta đẹp trai nhỉ?" Giọng cô bé vừa nhỏ nhẹ vừa có chút tốt bụng.

Albus cười chính mình, "Tôi nghĩ con bé thích cậu rồi đấy Gellert."

Tôi ngồi kế bên Albus, Aberforth đem đồ ăn đến cho chúng tôi một cách miễn cưỡng và ngồi xuống. Trong lúc nó xé miếng bánh mì, nó nhìn tôi với ánh mắt đùng đùng sát khí, như muốn giết tôi vậy. Nhưng tôi chẳng thèm nhìn lại. Sau khi ăn xong, Aberforth chỉ muốn rời bàn, bỏ đi càng nhanh càng tốt.

"Nói Aberforth mốt có tôi thì không cần ăn 'chun'." Tôi nói một cách hài hước.

"Chun?" Ariana hỏi và có chút bối rối, "Chung?"

"À à, đó là giọng đặc trưng của tôi, tôi là người Đức." Tôi giải thích, mắt cô bé phải mở lên nhìn trao tráo, "Tôi nghĩ cô mặc đầm thế này cũng đẹp lắm chứ." Tôi hết mực khen ngợi cô bé.

Cô bé nhìn xuống, có chút ngại ngùng. Một khi cô bé bình tĩnh lại, cô bé nói, "Lại đây đi." Và đứng dậy, mời tôi đi theo cô bé. Tôi quay qua nhìn Albus thì anh gật đầu ra dấu tôi nên đi theo đi. Tôi theo Ariana và cô bé dẫn tôi lên phòng chơi. Cô bé lại bàn trang điểm của mình và ngồi trên cái ghế đẩu. "Tôi biết mà." Cô bé nói, loay hoay với đường viền trên cái đầm.

"Biết chuyện gì cơ?" Tôi khó hiểu.

"Anh đã đến đây từ trước, tôi nghe rồi." Cô bé khai thật.

"Ồ..." Tôi đã hiểu được ý cô bé muốn nói là gì rồi.

**-HẾT CHAP 4-**


	5. Vì lợi ích lớn lao hơn...

** Gellert POV: **

Tôi ùa xuống cầu thang sau khi nói chuyện với Ariana, mặt có chút ngại ngùng vì tôi đã bị bắt gặp từ mấy hôm trước rồi. May là cô bé không thấy hai tụi tôi có gì đó mờ ám với nhau, nếu không thì kinh khủng thật.

"Cậu và Ariana nói chuyện vui chứ?" Albus hỏi một cách đầy khích lệ, vui mừng vì hai chúng tôi đã thân thiết rồi.

"Ừ, con bé tốt lắm." Tôi nói thật.

"Vậy thì, chúc buổi tối vui vẻ Gellert."

"Anh cũng vậy Albus." Chúng tôi nói lời tạm biệt và tôi về nhà với cô tôi.

Khoảng vài phút sau khi tôi vào phòng mình và ngồi ở bàn học, tôi nghe một tiếng lách cách bên ngoài cửa sổ. Tôi đứng dậy và mở nó ra. Một con cú có bộ lông vệt vàng và màu xám bay vào trong, miệng ngậm lấy một phong thư có màu vàng. Tôi nhận lấy và xé nó ra, để đọc thư.

_"Gellert,_

_Quan điểm của cậu về địa vị thống trị của phù thủy là VÌ LỢI ÍCH CỦA CHÍNH DÂN MUGGLE điều này, tôi nghĩ, là quan điểm cốt yếu. Đúng, chúng ta đã được phú cho quyền lực và, đúng, quyền lực đó cho chúng ta quyền thống trị, nhưng nó cũng giao cho chúng ta trách nhiệm đối với những người bị trị. Chúng ta phải nhấn mạnh điểm này, nó sẽ là viên đá tảng để dựa lên đó chúng ta xây dựng. Ở đâu chúng ta bị phản đối, và chắc chắn chúng ta sẽ bị phản đối, thì ở đó quan điểm này phải là căn bản cho những phản biện của chúng ta. Chúng ta nắm quyền cai trị VÌ LỢI ÍCH LỚN LAO HƠN._

_Và theo sau quan điểm này là ở đâu chúng ta gặp sự kháng cự, thì ở đó chúng ta sẽ phải dùng duy nhất thứ vũ lực cần thiết và không hơn nữa._

_(Đây là sai lầm của cậu ở trường Durmstrang! Nhưng tôi không phàn nàn đâu, bởi vì nếu cậu không bị đuổi học thì chúng ta đã chẳng bao giờ được gặp nhau.)_

_Albus."_

Tôi cuối cùng cũng đã kể hết cho Albus lí do vì sao tôi bị đuổi thẳng cẳng rồi, tôi đã lạm dụng mấy cái thí nghiệm hắc ám và gây nguy hại cho người khác. Họ đích thiệt là không hiểu tôi, tôi rất vui vì tôi đã tìm ra một người đã hiểu lấy điều đó. Tôi cảm thấy tự hào khi tôi đã giúp Albus cảm thấy có chút đam mê như tôi về vụ này. Mắt tôi liếc sang dòng chữ cuối cùng. "Nếu cậu không bị đuổi học thì chúng ta đã chẳng bao giờ được gặp nhau." Liệu tôi đã thực sự ý nghĩa với anh lắm sao? Không thể nào đâu. Chỉ tại tôi là lo tập trung vào điều anh nói trước khi có câu đó. Tôi rút khỏi tâm trí của mình và tập trung vào những gì anh nói về sự việc này. Tôi trả lời lại anh.

_"Albus,_

_Tôi nhất quán, loại người như chúng ta cần phải được hiểu và chúng ta phải có trách nhiệm giám sát đám Muggle khi chúng thiếu thốn chúng ta. Lời anh viết thiệt sự giàu niềm đam mê nên tôi nghĩ chúng ta có thể tiến hành_ **_chính xác_ ** _như anh nói với khẩu hiệu của chúng ta là_ _"_ _Vì Lợi ích Lớn lao hơn_ _"_ _và nghe có vẻ hợp dữ đấy. Nhờ sai lầm của tôi ở trường Durmstrang mà anh đã dạy tôi nhiều trong ba tuần lễ vừa qua từ khi tôi quen anh. Đó là lí do chúng ta làm việc tốt khi ở cùng nhau._

_Gellert."_

Tôi gửi thư cú đáp lại anh.

** Albus POV: **

Gellert đã mời tôi đến nhà của cậu để làm chút phần nghiên cứu, chúng tôi có thể tập trung ở nhà của cậu vì cô của cậu đã đi ra ngoài mất rồi. Không như những lần trước tôi ở nhà của đối phương, Gellert không định mời tôi lên phòng của cậu một cách trang trọng nữa. Nhưng lần này, Gellert lại tốt bụng thân thiện hơn và dẫn tôi thẳng lên phòng. Cậu xích ghế lại một bên và bày ra đống giấy tờ theo thứ tự trên nền gỗ.

"Chúng ta đã có mọi thứ ở kế hoạch này, nhưng mà chúng ta còn lâu lắm mới làm được..." Tôi cảm thấy căng thẳng sau khi quan sát hết những việc làm khó nhằn của chúng tôi trong một lúc.

"Một số thứ không thể làm ngay được Albus, nhưng lỡ như nó khiến chúng ta hào hứng kinh khủng thì anh không biết mình mê làm nó cỡ nào đâu," cậu nói làm cho tôi cảm thấy lo ngại.

"Những mà... lỡ có sai thì sao?"

Cậu mới nói, "Thì... tôi sẽ cứu anh, chúng ta là _bồ_ của nhau mà. Tôi sẽ không để cho chuyện gì xảy ra với anh đâu."

Tôi cảm thấy mặt tôi đỏ hừng hực và run lên một cái hết sức quan ngại, "U-mm vậy thì c-cậu nghĩ r-rằng ông ấy đang giữ đ-đũa phép ở Đ-Đức hay ở A-Anh?" Tôi vờ vịt lật qua lật lại tờ giấy một cách vô thức để cố không cho cậu để ý tôi nữa.

"Nếu tôi phải đoán thì ông ấy có ở Đức, quê của ông cũng là nơi cửa hàng đầu tiên của ông được thành lập. Nếu không biết mình đi đâu thì tôi nghĩ mình đi Đức trước, vào tháng 9 năm nay, rồi mình sử dụng cây đũa đó để tuyên bố quyền lực của mình cho những kẻ ngáng đường chúng ta." Cậu đưa thêm ý tưởng và viết nội dung mình xuống.

"Cậu dám chắc làm được chứ Gellert?" Tôi hỏi một cách ngại ngùng, làm một việc lớn lao thế này thật nguy hiểm và có thể làm bộ pháp thuật chú ý, tôi cần phải dám chắc cậu phải đủ can đảm thì tôi mới đi.

"Tất nhiên, một việc cao cả và đòi quyền **công lí** cho anh đấy Albus. Chúng ta chỉ muốn một thứ duy nhất gọi là sự tự do." Cậu lật sang trang tiếp theo của cuốn sách, và tôi cũng vậy. Đầu ngón tay của tôi vô tình chạm vào cậu, tôi run lên và rụt lại ngay. Gellert nhìn chằm chằm vào cuốn sách chỗ hai tay của chúng tôi vừa chạm nhau, rồi nghĩ. Một giây sau nữa, chúng tôi lại nhìn vào mắt nhau một cách sâu lắng. Bên mắt phải cậu có chút màu trắng đã tham lam đến mức muốn hớp hết linh hồn của tôi, như Ariana đã nói đúng, cậu cực kì đẹp trai là vậy. Bên mắt trái của cậu là một màu mực màu đen sâu thẳm, đó là một vực sâu mà tôi chuẩn bị rơi xuống nếu tôi nhìn lâu hơn nữa. Mặt tôi đã đỏ nay nó muốn tím tái ghê luôn khi tôi phải nhìn qua chỗ khác, và bắt đầu di chuyển một cách không thoải mái.

"Tôi... xin lỗi." Tôi xin lỗi, nhận ra rằng cậu hẳn sẽ điên tiết dữ lắm. Nếu có thứ gì đó ngáng đường hai bọn tôi thì sẽ khiến cậu mất vui ngay.

Đột nhiên tôi bị bất ngờ bởi một nụ cười thầm trong lòng của cậu.

"Tôi đâu có điên thiệt..." cậu lại đặt một tay lên tay của tôi nói, tôi mau chóng thở gấp, và lo lắng. Tôi nghiêng đầu về một bên để né cậu, nhưng vẫn thưởng thức hơi ấm lan toả từ hai bàn tay đan xen của hai bọn tôi. Cậu dứt ra và chuyển sang dùng một ngón tay di chuyển đường hàm của tôi, sau đó kéo đầu tôi bằng ngón tay đặt ngay cằm để tôi lại tiếp tục nhìn cậu. Cảm giác chạm thật quen thuộc nhưng tôi không thể diễn tả lí do vì sao thế này. Ngón tay cái của cậu chạm vuốt môi dưới của tôi và sự ái ngại dâng trào đã tràn ngập vùng ngực và cổ họng của tôi. Cậu dựa vào một cách còn do dữ, dừng lại ngay khi người chúng tôi cách nhau còn chưa đến vài xăng ti mét. Sự thúc ép phải dựa vào quả thiệt là không chịu nổi. Tôi có thể cảm nhận hơi thở nóng ấm từ miệng cậu lùa qua môi tôi và hơi của cậu đã tràn ngập vào bầu không khí.

"Gellert..." (au: từ khúc này đổi xưng cho cả POV và lời thoại)

"Xuỵt, anh biết mà..."

Môi của anh từ từ chạm thật khẽ lên môi tôi. Tôi đành miễn cưỡng theo anh. Bàn tay phải của anh đặt lên trên cằm tôi và anh vẫn giữ yên nhịp độ chậm rãi tương tự đó. Anh cố ý tăng tốc lên một chút. Tất nhiên, đầu lưỡi của anh đã quấn lấy lưỡi của tôi, nhịp tim của tôi đập một cách nhanh chóng. Ngay lúc Gellert vừa chạm vào nút áo sơ mi của tôi. Tôi chặn tay anh lại và dứt ra.

"Chúng ta không thể nào đâu!"

"Vì sao?"

"Vì chuyện đó... nó... nó... sai vậy thôi."

"Ai dám nói hai chúng ta yêu nhau là sai, Albus. Đừng nói với anh là em không cảm nhận được giống anh."

Tôi biết người ta sẽ nghĩ gì, nhưng ngay lúc này đây, tôi không thể nghĩ đến chuyên gì khác ngoài chuyện tôi muốn anh đến nhường nào. Tôi được anh hai tay bồng lên và anh đặt tôi lên giường, một tấm drap dày và xịn xò, lại còn mềm mại nữa. Anh bắt đầu cởi ba cái nút áo của tôi, tay anh mau chóng giữ lấy lưng tôi. Theo bản năng, tôi ưỡn lưng lên xuống để né cơn nhột khi anh đang hôn cằm của tôi, dọc đường cổ và xuống tận xương cổ của tôi một cách đầy ôn nhu. Hơi thở của tôi ngày càng nặng nhọc. Từng cú chạm anh ấn vào làn da của tôi đều thật mượt mà và có chút tội lỗi ghê gớm. Anh kéo tôi lên và lúc đó, cả hai chúng tôi đều thở dốc.

Tay của Gellert tiếp tục tiến đến áo sơ mi của tôi một cách từ tốn, bỏ hết nút áo và cởi ra. Bàn tay của anh lùa áo tôi qua vai tôi, sau đó ném đi. Anh cũng cởi áo của mình ra luôn thì đột nhiên tôi cũng chìa tay vào giúp làm anh bất ngờ, tôi chẳng qua đã khao khát cơ hội này đến mức sắp sửa tuyệt vọng đến nơi. Gellert từ từ nằm lên người tôi, tiếp đáp cơ thể của anh lên bụng tôi. Sau đó cuốn tôi vào một nụ hôn đầy điên cuồng, lưỡi của anh tham lam đến mức hút sạch dưỡng khí của tôi, tay anh thì sà xuống bụng tôi để gỡ cái thắt lưng, kéo quần tôi xuống và ném đi. Anh cũng cởi nốt của anh luôn, ngay cả tất và quần lót của anh và tôi cũng không chừa nốt, anh từ từ ấn mình vào trong tôi, tôi có thể cảm nhận được anh. Toàn bộ dục vọng trên người anh.

**-HẾT CHAP 5-**


	6. Rừng Dean

** Albus POV: **

Tôi thức dậy dưới ánh nắng mặt trời buổi sáng rọi qua cửa sổ và lên gương mặt của tôi. Tôi quay qua nhìn thì ngay lập tức nhận ra cú chạm ở phần lưng, người đó còn vòng cả một cánh tay để ôm bụng tôi nữa. Tôi phải nói là cảm giác chân thực của tối ngày hôm qua đã trở thành hiện thực như tôi đã hằng tưởng tượng, tôi phát sướng dữ lắm.

Bây giờ tôi đã biết yêu rồi. Ngay cả tính cách xưa giờ của tôi giờ bị bẻ cong ngay khi gặp anh. Y rằng tôi đã bị chuốc Tình dược vậy.

Gellert đang ngủ say sưa, tôi quay người tôi lại và bắt đầu vuốt ve mái tóc của anh, chơi đùa đến khi nào chán chê rồi thì tôi chìa tay tôi xuống vuốt gương mặt của anh.

"Này em đang làm gì thế?" Anh hỏi tôi một cách mơ mơ hồ hồ nhưng lại hôn lên má chào buổi sáng tôi một cái.

"Em đang chơi đùa với tóc của anh..." Tôi thú thật, lại tiếp tục đặt lên tóc anh và cuộn quanh ngón tay của tôi.

"Anh phải thức dậy thôi..." Anh kêu nhẹ.

"Ai kêu anh thế? Cô của anh đâu có ở nhà." Tôi thuyết phục anh nằm với tôi tiếp.

"Thì... anh thức dậy để xuống làm đồ ăn sáng cho em ăn!" Anh giải thích, hôn một cái lên môi tôi rồi ngồi dậy, mặc lại đồ của mình. Tôi nhìn anh xuống cầu thang. Tôi phải mất thêm một lúc nữa để nhúc nhích thì tôi phát hiện tối qua có gì đó đã đưa vào trong người tôi, vừa dày lại vừa mềm nữa, nó làm cho tôi sướng tê dại đến thoải mái, tôi còn nghĩ tôi không tài nào thức dậy nỏi. Nhưng dù sao, tôi cố hết sức nhấc mình ngồi dậy và mặt lại cái áo sơ mi trắng và xuống nhà bếp. Tôi nhìn thấy Gellert đang rót hai tách trà, rồi cho chút sữa cùng với đường vào trong đó.

"Em thấy anh cũng biết cách pha theo kiểu Anh đấy." Tôi trêu chọc anh, hớp một ngụm.

"Người Anh như em và tách trà của em, đủ làm anh phát điên lên đấy." Anh lắc đầu của mình. Tôi vui đùa đến mức đẩy vai anh một cái. "Nhưng anh đâu có chê em..." Anh cười trêu ngươi tôi, uống một miếng trà rồi quay qua làm chút bánh mì nướng. "Bữa nay có gì mới không?" Anh hỏi tôi.

"Không, dĩ nhiên em chẳng thực sự làm được gì nhiều ngoài việc đọc sách và tán gẫu cùng anh." Tôi cười rạng rỡ và uống tiếp.

"Vậy thì... em ở lại đây được hả?" Anh đặt bánh mì ở trên bàn.

"Em sẽ luôn ở bên cạnh anh Gellert." Tôi đáp, cắn một miếng bánh mì sau đó phết chút bơ lên.

"Anh đang nghĩ... hay là chúng ta tối nay đi đâu chơi đi? Có một nơi rất đẹp anh muốn dẫn cho em đi coi..."

"Chỗ nào hả vậy anh?" Tôi hỏi một cách phấn khích.

"Đợi một lát, rồi em sẽ thấy."

"Xin anh đóooo!" Tôi rầu rĩ, ngồi dậy và lại gần đung đưa cánh tay của anh.

"Nhưng mà miệng em dính đầy vụn bánh mì kìa." Anh lau mặt tôi bằng tay mình, sau đó hôn trộm tôi một cái rồi **bỏ chạy mất tiêu.**

"Hổng có công bằng xíu nào!" Tôi hết sức bất lực hét lên.

"Vậy thì bắt anh đi!" Tôi nghe được âm thanh của một người con trai nhất định từ đằng xa. Thì ra trốn nhanh lên trên lầu nhưng vào phòng của cô của anh thì không thấy anh đâu.

"Gellert?!?" Tôi gọi tên anh.

"Albus ơi." Tôi nghe tiếng anh gọi từ trong phòng của anh, tôi ùa vào thì thấy anh đã dọn dẹp giường chiếu sẵn và ngồi lên đó. Tôi lại gần và hôn trả lại anh vì sự bất ngờ hồi nãy, tôi cố làm cho cái hôn thêm kịch tính hơn nhưng bị anh dừng lại.

"Thôi nào Albus, để dành xíu nữa đi." Anh cười tôi khi biết tôi đã hấp hối đến vậy rồi, anh nhặt một cái ba lô và cầm cây đũa phép để gói gọn bài nghiên cứu của chúng tôi vào trong đó cùng với những bộ quần áo mới.

"Ủa... chúng ta đi... đâu thế?"

"Rồi em sẽ thấy." Anh nhắm một mắt ra hiệu cho tôi, đeo cái ba lô sao lưng và kiểm tra hai lần xem có quên gì không. Tôi chuyển sang mặt cái áo sơ mi mới của Gellert nhưng vẫn cái quần cũ (tại có anh không vừa eo tôi) và đi theo anh. Tôi phát hiện anh lấy đôi vớ buộc lại với nhau.

Anh ra hiệu, "Bịt đi." Rồi anh đưa cho tôi.

"Hả?"

Vì không muốn kiên nhẫn, anh cầm cái vớ đó đưa lên che mắt tôi, làm tôi không thấy gì. "Anh không muốn thấy em thấy nơi chúng ta đang đến."

Anh nói xong và nắm lấy hai tay tôi, tôi cảm thấy có luồng gió thổi lạnh lướt qua người và làm đốt xương của tôi phải run rẩy. " _Salvio hexia_ " Tôi nghe tiếng Gellert đang đọc một câu thần chú nữa, trong khi tôi chẳng thấy gì. Anh tiếp tục phù thêm vài phép màu nữa và tôi vẫn đứng đó một cách hết sức kiên nhẫn.

Cuối cùng, ánh sáng cũng đập vào mắt tôi khi cái vớ được gỡ ra, một viễn cảnh cực đẹp đã hiện ra ngay trước mặt tôi. Hai tụi tôi đang đứng trước cái hồ nước tinh khiết phản chiếu những cái cây cổ thụ màu xanh của khu rừng, dài đến tận đường chân trời. Gellert bỏ cái áo khoác của anh ra và hai tụi tôi có thể ngồi lên nền cỏ vào sáng sớm. Cảm thấy yên tĩnh và trong lành, tôi quan sát nơi thần kì xung quanh tụi tôi một cách đầy chăm chú.

"Em thích chứ?"

"Em... em thích lắm, đẹp mê hồn luôn đó anh." Tôi cười vì quá dỗi sung sướng.

"Anh cũng vậy." Anh nói, đưa một ngón tay của anh lên nâng cằm của tôi, anh lại gần và bắt đầu hôn tôi, đầu lưỡi của anh vẫn như trước là xâm chiếm khoang miệng của tôi. Tôi cứ mải mê cảm nhận hơi ấm của anh nên khi dứt ra, hai người chúng tôi đều thở phì phào, cùng nhau nằm lên trên thảm cỏ. Bàn tay của tôi ôm anh, hai chúng tôi cùng nhau ngắm bầu trời trong xanh và những hàng cây sum suê theo làn gió đưa qua đưa lại. Một sáng kiến chợt nảy lên trong đầu tôi, tôi mới ngồi dậy, lại chỗ bờ sông và nhìn một bụi cỏ. Tôi ngồi xuống đó và nhặt vài mẫu hoa cúc ở trên nền đất. Gellert đến sau tôi. Anh cởi áo mình và ném về phía chỗ ngồi của chúng tôi rồi lặng lẽ lặn xuống nước để bơi. Tôi bắt đầu đan những bông cúc vào, tạo một cái lỗ ở mỗi thân cây, tôi tiếp tục đan tiếp cho đến khi nào đủ lớn rồi, tôi đặt nó lên đầu của tôi và tiếp tục làm thêm cái khác nữa. Tôi lại tiếp tục làm thêm một chuỗi hoa cúc nữa, hai cái vòng tay, một cái vòng cổ và làm một cái vòng chân để chỗ Gellert sẽ xuất hiện trước mặt tôi.

Lúc mà anh lên, anh lấy tay lau cái tóc còn ướt của mình, cơ thể của anh ngập toàn nước sông. Tôi nuốt nước bọt, đỏ mặt, cố không nhìn anh vì tôi càng nhìn thì lại càng thèm khát. Anh dùng cây đũa phép để làm khô nữa và anh mặt đồ của mình, ngồi xuống bên cạnh tôi.

Anh kéo tôi lại và hôn tôi vào sống mũi, "Nhìn em đáng yêu thật."

"Nè!" Tôi bật cười, đặt một cái vòng hoa lên đầu của anh.

"Nhìn anh như thế nào?" Anh không biết chắc nhưng tôi nghĩ nó khiến anh bớt lạnh lùng đi một chút.

"Hợp lắm đó!" Tôi nói thiệt, anh hài lòng và để đó, và tôi vòng lên cổ anh một cái nữa, và một cái vòng lên cổ tay của anh. Tôi ngồi trên đùi của anh và quan sát mặt hồ nước chuyển động cùng với đàn chim bay ngang qua.

Tôi sực nhớ tôi và anh đã ngồi đây tới tận sáu giờ chiều rồi.

"Albus... anh phải nói là... giờ này đã trễ rồi, chúng ta sẽ phải về nhà."

Tôi thở dài, "Em ước gì có thể ở đây cùng anh **mãi mãi** , chỉ anh và em thôi." Tôi nắm lấy tay anh để níu giữ lại.

Nhưng Gellert đưa lên để hôn cổ tay của tôi, "Anh biết, nhưng chúng ta vẫn có công chuyện cần làm mà."

Sau một cuộc trò chuyện nho nhỏ. chúng tôi quyết định đi cắm trại ở đây qua đêm. Đến rạng sáng, sau khi chúng tôi dọn dẹp đồ đạc của mình rồi, chúng tôi độn thổ trở về phòng của Gellert, cái phòng hai chúng tôi đã có một đêm tuyệt đẹp với nhau (Gellert dặn tôi có thể giữ lấy đồ của anh).

Anh dẫn tôi về nhà, tôi mời anh vào nhưng anh chỉ vào đến chỗ cửa là dừng lại. Tôi treo cái áo khoác của mình lên và tôi có thể nghe thấy bức chân ùa tới một cách đầy tức giận. Đó là của...

"Anh đã biến ở cái CÁI XÓ nào vậy!" Aberforth hét lên.

"Cái gì?" Tôi có chút bối rối.

"Anh đã biến mất ra khỏi cái nhà này HAI NGÀY NAY rồi!!!!!!! Anh có biết là em đã LO LẮNG CHO ANH đến mức nào không hả???????????" Nó lại gần chút và nhìn mặt tôi gần hơn.

"Ủa, anh có biết gì đâu." Tôi nói lắp bắp, cảm giác tội lỗi đang ngập người tôi.

"Rốt cuộc, anh đã ở đâu?" Aberforth nạt tôi, nó đã giận đến cả người phát run.

"Em ấy không cần phải trả lời mày." Gellert xen vào.

"Tao CẤM mày nói chuyện với tao một lần nào nữa, cái đồ dơ bẩn..."

"Em đừng có nói với Gellert như vậy có được không, Aberforth."

"Vậy ra là anh lo cho cái thằng kia... đợi đã, cái gì thế kia?"

Aberforth ngưng chửi giữa chừng.

"Cái gì là cái nào?" Tôi bối rối tập hai.

Tôi đột nhiên đưa tay đặt lên cổ của mình, "Cái đó đó!" Aberforth vừa run rẩy vừa chỉ vào mấy điểm dâu tây ửng đỏ lên cổ của tôi, nó sốc đến tận cổ nói không thể thành lời. Tôi chỉ có hết sức e thẹn vì chuyện đó mà phải lấy tay đặt lên che lại. "Nghĩa là nó đã làm chuyện này, vậy anh và nó đã danh chính ngôn thuận tay trong tay bên nhau?"

"Kh...không ph...phải thế..." Tôi bắt đầu hoảng sợ.

"Ủa? Các anh đang **cãi nhau** hả? T-tại sao các anh lại cãi nhau chứ?" Ariana cũng đến cửa mà hoảng sợ và bối rối. Vẻ mặt nổi trận lôi đình của Aberforth sớm trở về một người anh trai tốt tính khi nó nhìn Ari.

"Không không Ari, chỉ là ý kiến bốc đồng nho nho nhỏ thôi, tụi anh xin lỗi, tụi anh hết cãi nhau rồi. Em uống gì không?" Nó dẫn cô bé vào nhà bếp.

Sự phẫn uất mà tôi nghĩ rằng tôi đã học cách kiểm soát từ trước bắt đầu sôi sục trong lòng tôi. Gellert có hôn má tôi một cái, cơn giận của tôi bớt đi một chút khi tôi nhìn anh, tại yêu nên giận hờn gì cũng bỏ qua được cả.

Tôi lại cảm thấy lạc lõng khi tôi nhìn Gellert về nhà của mình. Cơn giận lại sục sôi trong cổ họng của tôi một lần nữa, như đã từng như vậy, và giống ngay lúc này, tôi ùa lên lầu của mình và đập cửa đóng lại một cách đầy tức giận. Tay tôi ôm tóc của mình mà rầu rĩ. Nếu không phải vì gia đình thì tôi đã trở nên tuyệt vời biết nhường nào, nếu không phải vì gia đình thì tôi đã theo đuổi được ước mơ của mình, nếu không phải vì gia đình thì tôi đã cùng Elphias đi du ngoạn bốn phương trời bể ở khắp thế gian này, nếu không phải vì gia đình thì tôi đã có thể hạnh phúc ở bên cạnh Gellert ngay bờ sông lúc này, không phải bận tâm chuyện gì trên đời. Nhưng thay vì cố trách móc bản thân, tôi phải lo cho người em gái bị bệnh và thằng em trai lêu lổng. Một khi tôi có được hòn đá phục sinh, tôi cuối cùng có thể hồi sinh mẹ tôi khỏi cái chết, tôi sẽ không bao giờ phải chăm sóc chúng nữa.

**-HẾT CHAP 6-**


	7. Con cú không mời mà đến

** Gellert POV: **

Hôm nay là ngày cô tôi về nhà, cô tôi đi vài ngày cũng tốt thôi nhưng khi cô tôi về thì tôi mừng lắm. Tôi phụ xách hành lý và đưa lên phòng cho cô tôi. Cô tôi ôm tôi bằng một vòng tay ấm áp và giàu tình thương, "Gellert!" Khi cô tôi buông ra, cô tôi ngồi xuống ghế và tôi cũng vậy.

"Tante ơi, chuyến đi lần này của cô ra sao rồi?"

"Tuyệt vời như mong đợi, mặc dù cái khoá cảng của cô nó ra trễ nhưng cô vẫn về nhà sớm như mong đợi. Cô có quà cho con này!" Cô tôi mở cái túi siêu thị và đưa cho tôi một cái hộp nhỏ màu đen. Tôi mở nó ra thì có một cái nhẫn bằng ngọc ruby màu đỏ sáng bóng và một cái vòng tay bằng bạc được bọc trong vải nỉ đen.

"Con cảm ơn tante, con sẽ đeo nó." Tôi đeo vào, tôi cảm kích bất cứ món quà nào tante cho tôi dù là cái khăn choàng cổ hay cái nón, tôi cũng không từ chối.

"Bữa nay con sao rồi? Nhìn con chẳng buồn bã gì, cô thấy vậy đấy."

"Con có viết thư cú cho tante rồi mà, cô tin con đi." Tôi hứa.

"Vậy còn điều gì thú vị mà mày còn giấu cô không đó?" Cô tôi nổi hứng thú về chuyện mấy ngày qua dù mắt cô có phần già đặn.

"Thật ra... con đã nên bảo cô trước để cô đỡ phải đi dắt con đi coi mắt, con và Albus... tụi con đã, con không biết nói sao nữa." Tôi thở dài, khó giải thích cho cô tôi nghe, tôi không biết từ đó diễn tả ra sao bằng tiếng Anh.

"Hai đứa... đã yêu nhau rồi?" Cô tôi đoán, tôi gật đầu, không có xa rời thực tế cho lắm. "Hay quá con ơi! Cô giờ không gì vui hơn khi con đã cua được nó rồi, với lại con còn tốt với nó nữa." Cô tôi cười với chính mình.

"Cô nói giùm cho Aberforth đi." Tôi lẩm bẩm, tuy nhiên cô tôi nghe được luôn.

"Ủa, nó có cho phép không?" Cô tôi hỏi, có chút lo lắng với cái đứa trẻ ngạo mạn đó.

"Nó không thích con đâu cô, con cũng không thích nó nữa tại nó vừa phiền nhiễu lại vừa điên khùng nữa."

"Thực ra thằng Aberforth nó căng thẳng về vụ phải chăm nom cho Ariana, Albus cũng vậy, từ khi Albus nó yêu mày rồi thì nó cũng bớt phải căng thẳng phần nào đi, nhưng bù lại Aberforth nó trầm cảm gấp mấy lần vì nó tưởng anh nó sắp sửa bỏ nhà để theo mày." Cô tôi giải thích.

"Con nghĩ... như thế này đi tante, con sẽ kêu Albus đến đây vào nay mai, hai đứa tụi con sẽ không làm phiền cô đâu,"

"Được mà, cô chưa từng thấy ai được như thằng Albus, nó là tay pháp sư vừa tài giỏi lại vừa siêu mạnh nữa, thêm cả nó lại thông minh ra phết con ạ, con nhớ giữ nó cho kĩ nhé, không thôi nó lấn át con không hay đâu."

Tôi mới nhận ra, tôi chưa từng thấy Albus phù phép mạnh thế nào khi hai chúng tôi ở bên nhau, nhưng chỉ tôi có thể cảm nhận được sức mạnh to lớn đó trong người của em. Ừ phải, tôi giờ mới biết em là một pháp sư vô cùng mạnh vì tante đã bảo cho tôi nghe. Lúc mà em quen tôi đến giờ, mọi phép màu gì đơn giản em đã cho tôi thấy hết rồi.

Hôm sau, tôi mở cửa cho Albus tới chơi, tôi thú thật mình sắp quên em đẹp tuyệt trần cỡ nào rồi. Tôi mời em vào và đóng cửa lại.

"Albus đó hả?" Tante gọi từ phòng khách, hai tụi tôi vào gặp cô.

"Dạ con chào dì Bagshot." Albus gật đầu tôn trọng.

"Chào con Albus yêu dấu," cô tôi đáp, mỉm cười một cách lạ thường.

Tôi chớp mắt một cái thì thầm vào tai của em, "Anh kể hết chuyện cho cô biết rồi."

Albus bắt đầu đỏ gay cả mặt lên, "à à... được-được..."

"Thôi hai tụi con lên lầu chơi đây tante." Tôi nói, cố trấn tĩnh sự ái ngại của Albus. Cô tôi gật đầu và tôi dẫn em vào phòng của tôi. Khi vừa bước vào trong rồi, tôi ép em vào tường và bắt đầu chạm môi tôi vào của em, mùi vị của em và cả nước hoa nữa, luôn hiện diện mỗi lần tôi đưa tay lên gỡ nút áo sơ mi của em.

Đột nhiên, em dứt tôi ra kêu một cái, "Gellert!" Tay của em dừng tôi.

"Gì hả em?" Tôi nháy mắt và có chút mất hứng.

"Dì Bagshot ở đây."

"Và sao nữa?"

"Anh kể hết chuyện của em và anh cho dì ấy nghe bộ dì ấy không...?" Em lo lắng.

"Cô của anh ủng hộ rồi."

"Lỡ dì làm lớn chuyện chúng ta..."

"Thì chúng ta phải im lặng thôi."

"Em không tin chuyện này có thể đâu..."

Tôi cười lấy sự ngây thơ của em rồi tôi lại tiếp tục cuốn em vào một nụ hôn nữa, miệng em có mùi kẹo chanh thật ngọt. Em cởi nút áo khoác của tôi và kéo tôi nằm lên giường cùng em.

"Albus, anh đang nghĩ đến chuyện anh đã biết em là một pháp sư mạnh mẽ cỡ nào, nhưng em không hề cho anh thấy một số phép màu nào mạnh cả."

"Em cũng nói lại anh như vậy." Em đáp lại rồi cười tôi, bằng chính sự tự hào trông thấy của em, tôi biết em đang giấu tôi cái gì đó.

"Anh sẽ cho em thấy của anh nếu em cho thấy của em."

Albus nhắm mắt mình lại, em ấy ở yên đó trong vài giây. Không có gì xảy ra cả. Em mở mắt ra và nháy lông mày, rồi em chợt nhận ra, "Anh là một Bế quan Bí thuật?"

"Còn em là một Chiết tâm trí thuật."

"Em không hẳn tới mức đó, em chỉ là một Bế quan Bí thuật, nhưng em còn làm được nhiều trò trống khác nữa." Em bắt đầu đứng dậy, "Xem em nhé! _Expecto patronum!_ " Em làm phép, và cuối cùng cái đầu đũa phép bắt đầu loé lên. Bất chợt, cả căn phòng đều ngập một màu trắng tinh khiến và một con phượng hoàng xuất ra từ đầu đũa của em bay lượn xung quanh căn phòng, khi nào Albus dừng lại thì nó biến mất, để lại một luồng không khí ấm áp.

"Đó quả thiệt là bùa Thần Hộ mệnh mạnh nhứt mà anh từng thấy." Tôi ngưỡng mộ, cực kì kinh ngạc trước sức mạnh mà em có được.

"Cảm ơn anh." Em cảm thấy khách sáo. "Còn anh sẽ cho em thấy được chứ?"

"Anh không thể nói ra được nhưng mà... anh có một tầm nhìn khác nữa."

"Tầm nhìn? Về cái gì?

"Trong tương lai gần nhất anh và em sẽ ở Đức, và lấy được cây đũa phép Cơm nguội từ Gregorovitch." Tôi bật cười, nhớ tới hình ảnh mà tôi mong đợi.

"Vậy là thành công luôn sao?" Em hỏi, kinh ngạc thiệt sự.

"Cũng có thể, nhưng cần thời gian... chúng ta vẫn phải đấu tay đôi em biết không."

"Hả?"

"Đấu tay đôi, để chúng ta chứng minh sức mạnh của mình trước cây đũa."

"Thật vui khi cùng anh đấu tay đôi đấy Gellert." Albus đồng ý một cách đầy phấn chấn, rồi thản nhiên ngồi lên đùi tôi, dựa đầu mình vào cổ của tôi. Đột nhiên, có một tiếng rắc ở bên ngoài cửa sổ và tôi quay qua nhìn, một con cú màu nâu đậm mắt màu xanh đang gõ cửa sổ.

Tôi cho rằng con cú đó có thư gửi cho tôi nhưng khi tôi nhận lá thư từ mỏ của nó, nó ghi người nhận là _Albus Dumbledore_. Tôi đưa thư lại cho em, em cầm nó lên và tỏ ra bất ngờ.

Em bắt đầu mỉm cười với nó và tôi ngay lập tức cảm thấy ghen lên.

"Gì thế?"

"Thư từ Elphias, bồ của em năm xưa em tính đi du lịch chung, cậu ấy nói về nhà sớm và dự sẽ đến thăm em đó!" Albus giải thích, nghe cực kì phấn khích thật. Khi em quay đầu đi chỗ khác, tôi nháy mắt của mình, trong lòng dáy lên cơn giận trước người con trai đó. Tại sao nó dám...? "Mà anh đừng có lo quá." Albus nói khẽ.

"Ai nói là anh lo chứ?" Tôi làm bộ nói, nhưng trong lòng tôi, tôi muốn nó biến đi, biến ra khỏi tôi, cũng như tránh xa Albus ra.

"Em nhìn mắt anh là em biết mà, thật ra cậu ấy giống như là một người anh em tốt với em." Nụ cười tốt bụng của Albus khi nói với người đó càng làm tôi cảm thấy giận thêm.

"Anh... anh không có lo gì cả." Tôi nói nhưng vẫn nghiến răng của mình.

"Được rồi, vậy em chắc là anh không có vấn đề gì với cậu ấy nhé, cậu ấy sẽ đi chơi chung với chúng ta?"

"Hả cái gì."

"Elphie, cậu ấy sẽ thăm em, em mong anh sẽ tốt với cậu ấy."

"Sao cũng được." Điều tôi muốn cuối cùng là ai mà đến xen vào chuyện tôi và em, đều nên đi chỗ khác.

"Xin anh đó, nhìn anh giận vậy em sợ lắm." Những ngón tay cổ vũ của em đang đung đưa trong lòng bàn tay của tôi. Tôi thở dài, cố nén cơn giận khỏi người mình. Nhưng không sao hiệu quả nổi. Albus đành hôn lên cổ tôi một cái, cố làm tôi bớt giận đi.

"Vậy thì khi nào nó... ý lộn... người bạn của em đến." Tôi hỏi.

"Khoảng hai ngày nữa..." Em nói, nhìn lại lá thư của mình, "Gellert, em bảo anh rồi, không có gì phải lo lắng đầu."

Tôi gật đầu, nhưng cơn lo lắng vẫn cứ tràn ngập trong lòng tôi không biết lí do vì sao. Albus bắt đầu buộc tóc tôi thành chùm tóc kiểu Pháp, tôi không biết sao em có thể làm được việc này. "Vậy thằng... ý... đứa bạn Elphias đó, người đó làm gì thế?"

"Cậu ấy là một nhà văn, trong thư cậu ấy bảo đã đi du ngoạn khắp vùng Hy Lạp ở các hang động eo hẹp để tìm ra những vệt tích của người Ai Cập cổ. Em đoán là cậu ấy sắp viết xong hết rồi." Mắt của Albus thoáng buồn khi nhìn vào tờ giấy. "Em ước gì em có thể làm những việc này."

"Bữa nào chúng ta có bảo bối trong tay thì chúng ta cũng có thể đi chơi luôn, lan truyền thông điệp về mục đích của chúng ta và thu hút người theo đuổi. Anh đảm bảo em sẽ làm được những việc mà em muốn." Tôi hứa, định sẽ cố không cho em hối hận vì ở thung lũng Godric quá lâu.

Mắt của em loé sáng lên và môi của tôi và em lại chạm nhau, "Anh cũng vậy đó Gellert, hai ta sẽ **cùng nhau** thực hiện giấc mơ của chúng mình."

**-HẾT CHAP 7-**


	8. Elphias Doge

** Albus POV: **

Elphias là người bạn tôi thân nhứt hồi còn đi học ở Hogwarts, bồ tôi tuy là một người khù khờ nhưng tôi từng giúp cậu ấy khá nhiều việc trong trường, đặc biệt là những lúc chế biến các món Độc dược, giải bài tập môn Biến hình và chiến thuật tay đôi ở môn Phòng chống Nghệ thuật Hắc ám và cậu ấy cũng giúp tôi tìm ra những manh mối của nhiều bí mật ẩn giấu tại trường Hogwarts. Sau này ra trường rồi, hai chúng tôi vẫn rất thân nhau.

Tôi ngồi đợi Elphias đến, tuy tôi không gặp cậu chưa đầy một tháng nhưng tôi đã nhớ cậu rất nhiều. Khi tôi nghe tiếng gõ cửa, tôi là người đầu tiên ra ngoài đón, đứng đằng sau cánh cửa là một cậu con trai tóc vàng có nước da ngâm. Chính là Elphias. Cậu ấy đang xách hành lí du lịch nhỏ trên tay, và tôi có thể nhận ra cậu đã đi chơi vui thế nào qua ánh mắt sáng lấp lánh màu nâu đậm của cậu ấy.

"Albus!"

"Elphias bồ yêu dấu!"

Cậu ấy cất hành lí khi vào trong rồi và chúng tôi tay bắt mặt mừng, tôi biết cậu ấy sẽ có nhiều điều muốn kể cho tôi nghe lắm, và tôi cũng muốn kể cho cậu nghe nữa. Khi hai tụi tôi vào phòng rồi, cậu ấy xuống chào và gặp mặt Ariana và Aberforth, xong rồi quay lại chỗ của tôi.

"Bồ dạo này sao rồi!" Tôi nói, trong lòng muốn nghe những điều tôi đã lỡ tháng trước.

"Tuyệt vời hơn cả ông mặt trời Albus ạ, cảnh quan, phép thuật điệu nghệ mà mình thấy lại cực kì hoành tráng đó." Cậu ấy cười, tôi vờ vịt như không ganh tị cậu nhưng tôi nghĩ mình tiếc là đã lỡ hết mấy cảnh đẹp đó như cậu nói rồi. Sau khi cậu kể cho tôi nghe những điều tuyệt diệu mà cậu đã làm, cậu chốt lại với tôi bằng một câu nói, "ôi Albus lúc mà mình đi mình nhớ bồ lắm, mình ước gì bồ cũng có mặt ở đó cùng mình, ở bên cạnh mình."

"Mình cũng thế... nhưng với mình thì thung lũng Godric cũng chưa đến nỗi tệ." Tôi bắt đầu kể.

"Thiệt sao? Mình tưởng sau khi bồ nghe tin từ mình thì bồ quẫn trí lắm Albus, mình còn không thấy bồ thất vọng từ nãy đến giờ. Mà bữa giờ có chuyện vui vậy? Sao bồ lại có tâm trạng hay thế?" Cậu ấy hỏi và có chút bối rối.

"Mình uhhh đã kiếm được một người rồi." Tôi đỏ mặt thú thật.

"Biết ngay mà, hèn gì nhìn bồ thấy lạ!" Cậu ấy thán phục tôi, "ủa vậy là ai thế?"

"Tên "anh ấy" là Gellert, cháu trai của dì Bagshot." Tôi kể cho cậu ấy nghe, lòng vẫn còn ngại đến chết.

"Ahhh, xưa giờ mình nghe mấy đứa trong Hogwarts nói bồ không biết yêu đàn bà, và dĩ nhiên đúng thật là vậy, mà nè bồ lấy trai vậy mốt đỡ khổ lắm đó, đỡ phải hầu hạ đàn bà." Cậu cười, "bữa nào dắt mình đi gặp người đó được không?"

"Ừ... ừm, chiều nay mình nghĩ chúng ta vô quán rượu đi."

"Được! Mình muốn uống bia bơ lắm đó."

Tôi cười với cậu ấy nhưng tôi sợ không biết gặp Gellert thì cậu sẽ ra sao nữa.

Chúng tôi đợi bên ngoài nhà của dì Bagshot, chờ Gellert ra trước cửa. Anh cuối cùng cũng ra cửa trước và tôi để ý thấy anh đang cố gắng hết sức giữ phong thái lịch sự bữa nay, tôi cười thầm anh.

"Elphie, đây là Gellert, *quay qua nhìn bạn trai* Gellert, đây là Elphias."

"Rất hân hạnh được gặp anh, anh Grindelwald." Elphias nở nụ cười, chìa ra một cái tay.

"Cậu cũng vậy ah cậu Doge, tôi nghe Albus kể những chuyện tốt từ cậu rồi." Anh đáp, lắc lia lắc lịa cái tay của Elphie. Tôi thở phào nhẹ nhõm, tốt quá chừng luôn rồi. Chúng tôi đến quán rượu và ngồi ngay cái quầy bar, tôi gọi một li rượu trắng như thường lệ và Elphie thì uống bia bơ.

"Này cậu nhóc, uống bia bơ luôn nhé." Người pha rượu chọc ghẹo.

Gellert cảm thấy hết sức kích động liền đáp, "Thôi tôi muốn uống rượu vang đỏ."

"Không có CMND chứng minh đủ tuổi, không có cho uống rượu vang." Người pha rượu nhún vai ra hiệu từ chối.

Gellert gầm gừ, "Sao cũng được, vậy thì tôi uống bia bơ."

Người pha rượu làm đồ uống cho chúng tôi.

"Ủa vậy... anh nhiêu tuổi?" Elphie hỏi Gellert.

"Tôi mới 16 tuổi." Anh đáp, mặt mày xấu hổ tới nơi. Gellert im lặng suốt cả một buổi trời, hết sức lạnh lùng chỉ trả lời câu hỏi của Elphias với vài chữ ngắn gọn đơn giản và dễ hiểu nhất có thể.

"Giọng đó của anh... anh ở nước nào thế?"

"Đức."

"Tại sao hai mắt của anh có màu khác nhau?"

"Sinh ra đã có."

"Chừng nào anh trở lại nhập học trong tháng 9?"

"Bị đuổi rồi."

"Tại sao thế?"

"Không phải chuyện của cậu."

"Tương lai cậu tính làm gì?"

"Chơi với Albus."

"Ý lộn, làm nghề nghiệp gì?"

"Đó cũng là nghề của tôi."

"Nghề đó thế nào?"

"Đi tìm... dấu tích."

Câu hỏi vấn đáp nho nhỏ đó vẫn diễn ra liên tục, sau khi đủ chán rồi thì Elphie nói với tôi, "Chúng ta về nhà thôi Albus, mình cần phải dọn đồ đạc lên phòng của bồ."

"Phòng của em ấy?" Gellert quay qua nhìn tôi bằng cái ánh mắt đầy sát khí.

"Xưa giờ, tôi và Albus đã ngủ chung một phòng từ hồi ở Hogwarts cho đến lúc ở trực nhà mà." Elphie giải thích một cách hào hứng.

"Bộ không ngủ được với Aberforth hả?"

"Thì Albus là bạn thân nhứt của tôi, lập luận đó nghe hợp lí rõ ràng rồi đấy." Elphie chỉ cười chứ không làm mặt căng với người yêu của tôi.

"Vậy thì ra ngủ ở ghế sofa là lựa chọn hợp nhứt đấy." Anh lầm bầm và tôi nghe được, hên là Elphias không nghe được.

"Elphias, bồ về trước nhé, xíu mình về sau." Tôi nói khéo, Elphie gật đầu và rời khỏi quán rượu. "Gellert anh thôi đi có được không?" Tôi than vãn.

"Không phải tại anh, tại em ở chung phòng với nó."

"TỤI EM LÀ BẠN."

"Ừ ừ hai chúng ta cũng xuất phát từ đó mà?"

Tôi cười đểu cho sự ngây thơ của anh, "Gellert! Bớt ghen và tin em đi." Tôi cầm tay anh để trấn an. Thì ra anh sợ bị người khác giựt bồ đến vậy.

"Anh tin em... nhưng anh không tin nó được." Anh lầm bầm, "Anh không chịu đựng được Albus."

"Anh định lố bịch đến bao giờ nữa?" Tôi hỏi, xoa tay của anh.

"Ừ,"

Thở dài với chính mình, tôi nói, "Ừ, anh cũng được ở đó luôn. Nhưng anh phải chừng mực, kể cả với Aberforth."

"Không thể nào đâu."

"Em trước giờ đã tin chính miệng anh nói là không gì mà không thể mà," tôi biết tôi đã thắng thế anh rồi.

Anh nháy mắt thở dài, "thôi được, anh sẽ lễ độ với thằng Aberforth xem sao."

Hai chúng tôi nắm tay nhau và chúng tôi đi theo sau Elphie, mái tóc màu vàng chuẩn bị ngả sang trắng của Gellert vẫn đung đưa sau lưng của anh.

** Gellert POV: **

Tất nhiên, trong lúc đi theo Elphias, chúng tôi vẫn tay trong tay cùng nhau (tôi đi chậm là vì Albus không đi nhanh được). Chúng tôi đã về nhà Dumbledore, nhưng tôi tưởng tượng lúc thằng Elphias mở cửa thì Aberforth nó nổi điên dộng cửa cái rầm làm văng nó qua chỗ khác.

"Aberforth." Nhưng không Elphias cúi đầu chào nó được nó mời vào, Albus cũng đi theo. Tôi nghĩ cũng nên đi vào luôn chứ không Aberforth nó đóng cửa nhốt tôi lại ở ngoài. Tôi dừng lại, nhưng Albus vẫn giữ cửa đó và tôi được mời vào không một lời gì.

"Aberforth dạo này sao rồi?" Elphias hỏi, hên là thằng đó đã tự làm một cái "giường" trên phòng của Albus rồi, để lại giường đôi của Albus cho hai tụi tôi nằm.

"Từ lúc mẹ của mình chết, nó đã cáu kỉnh tới giờ, trong lòng đầy thù hận, nhất là với mình đặc biệt là... nó nên ghét mình, chúng ta vốn biết là lỗi tại mình dù sao..."

"Đừng có nói như vậy." Elphias chặn họng của tôi, "Đó không phải là lỗi của bồ đâu Albus, bồ đã từ bỏ mọi thứ để ở bên cạnh tụi nó, vì tụi nó cần bồ, thằng Aberforth nó cáu vậy nhưng nó chỉ có duy nhứt một người anh trai và một người em gái để nó nương tựa, nó không muốn bỏ mặc bồ đâu."

Tôi còn không nghe hiểu được hai người đang nói gì nữa.

"Elphie, mình không có lựa chọn chắc chắn, Aberforth biết được và nó giận điên lên, nó cho rằng mình đã **không nên chọn cách ở lại**." Nhìn em có vẻ thất vọng sau khi nói.

"Thằng Aberforth nó là đứa lố bịch, nó vốn đã yêu quý em gái nó và muốn bảo vệ nó rồi, nó còn thương mẹ nó nữa, vậy mà nó vẫn gắt gỏng buồn đau như thế cho chuyện khó coi thêm."

"Nhờ đến vấn đề đó mà... bồ đã vô tình nhắc lại mình một ông giáo sư năm xưa ngày nào cũng khóc lóc với người vợ trong tưởng tượng của mình vào năm ba tụi mình học đó!"

"Ôi trời đất ơi, đúng là chuyện vừa lạ lại vừa buồn cười phải không?"

Cả hai cười với nhau và lúc đó tôi cảm thấy mình bị cho ra rìa mất rồi, tôi còn không hiểu hai người nãy giờ đang nói gì nữa.

"ich weiß es nicht." Tôi thở dài, hai người mới ngưng cười và để ý đến tôi. (Tôi không biết.)

"Gellert, anh biết em không nói tiếng Đức thiệt mà." Tay của em ôm lấy cẵng tay ngay vai của tôi.

"Anh muốn nói là anh không biết gì, anh không biết hai người bọn em đang nói gì cả."

"Em xin lỗi! Ê Elphie, Gellert là một Bế quan Bí thuật đó!" Albus mỉm cười, sau đó ôm cẵng tay tôi chặt hơn, trông em có vẻ tự hào lắm.

"Không đời nào! Nói thế thì bồ đã gặp được người cùng... cơ mà hai người đánh tay đôi chưa?"

"Tụi tôi chưa," tôi đáp.

"Vậy bồ nghĩ ai sẽ thắng? Mình hay là Gellert?" Albus hỏi.

Ngay lập tức, Elphias đáp, "Tất nhiên là bồ rồi Albus, bồ có thể mà!" Sự hôi thúc chứng tỏ bản thân trong tôi ngay lập tức dâng trào trong bụng.

"Mình thì không chắc thế Elphie, Gellert cũng là một pháp sư rất mạnh, mình phải nói anh ấy mạnh hơn mình nhiều." Albus nói, tôi cảm thấy vui khi em nghĩ tốt cho tôi.

Thế rồi chúng tôi có vài cuộc trò chuyện chung với nhau và Elphias sẽ ở tạm ở đây vài ngày.

—————

Vài hôm nữa...

"Mình rất vui khi gặp bồ Elphie, bồ đi rồi thì mình sẽ lại nhớ bồ cho coi." Albus ôm Elphias chào tạm biệt khi cậu con trai đứng ở hiên nhà cùng với hành lí.

"Bồ cũng vậy, mình cũng ước bồ cũng sẽ đi đây đi đó, và mình tin trong tương lai, bồ nhứt định sẽ đạt được điều mà bồ đang mong mỏi." Cậu con trai quay đầu qua tôi, "Tôi cũng rất vui khi được gặp anh Gellert, và... nhớ chăm sóc Albus cho tốt đó! Nha? Không thì biết tay tôi đó!"

Tôi bắt tay cậu ấy và lắc lia lắc lịa như lời cảm ơn, "tất nhiên, tôi sẽ chăm sóc cho Albus."

**-HẾT CHAP 8-**


	9. Khế ước máu

** Albus POV: **

Chúng tôi nằm ở nền cỏ và nhìn lên bầu trời xanh, tay vẫn nắm chặt nhau.

"Albus yêu dấu?" Anh gọi tôi.

Tôi quay mặt nhìn anh, "Dạ?"

"Anh muốn nói nghiêm túc với em... về những chuyện này." Anh đáp, chuyển mắt sang nhìn tôi. "Về vụ việc đó, anh và em, chỉ hai người. Anh muốn chỉ hai ta đi tìm bảo bối, anh muốn hai ta cùng thay đổi thế giới. Anh muốn em ở bên cạnh anh, suốt một chặng đường dài." Anh nói với tôi với chất giọng ngập tràn niềm đam mê, tôi biết anh đang nghiêm túc về chuyện này nhưng trước khi tôi đoán ra được, thì tôi không nghĩ đến chuyện đó như cách anh đang nghĩ ngay lúc này.

"Em cũng muốn nữa Gellert." Tôi đáp, nắm chặt ngón tay của tôi vào tay anh hơn.

"Đó là lí do tại sao... anh muốn làm khế ước bằng máu." Anh thì thầm to nhỏ với tôi.

"Cái gì?"

"Nếu em thiệt tâm với nó, rằng hai chúng ta sẽ tụ hợp những món bảo bối cùng nhau Albus, hai ta không được đánh nhau hay cãi nhau. Anh tin tưởng anh nhưng cái anh muốn là ở giữa hai ta, đôi bên công bằng qua lại, anh không còn cách nào khác vì anh không muốn chúng ta phải chứng minh sức mạnh giữa hai người với nhau, ai mạnh hơn ai." Anh giải thích, mắt của anh ngập tràn sự tuyệt vọng đến lạ thường.

"Em nguyện vì anh làm mọi thứ cho anh Gellert, tất nhiên em sẽ làm." Tôi đồng ý, anh đã thuyết phục được trái tim tôi. Lời nói của anh nghe cực kì thuyết phục và đó cũng là thứ tôi muốn.

Đứng đối diện nhau, hai chúng tôi giơ đũa phép lên. Tôi kéo đũa phép xoẹt qua lòng bàn tay tôi, như lấy một con dao rạch nó một đường. Bàn tay của tôi bắt đầu chảy máu thê thảm và Gellert cũng vậy. Anh đọc một câu thề nguyền rồi hai chúng tôi đặt bàn tay vào nhau. Tôi đau đến mức phải sắp chảy nước mắt, mọi thứ diễn ra thiệt mãnh liệt. Tôi nhắm mắt mình lại thật chặt và Gellert cũng như vậy. Trái tim của tôi đã thổn thức vì anh. Anh đan ngón tay của tôi và anh với nhau, hơi thở của tôi đã trở nên nhanh hơn, mạnh mẽ hơn, đồng nghĩa với việc nỗi đau đó sẽ theo bám chúng tôi suốt cả cuộc đời. Đây là lời hứa bằng cả một danh dự rằng tôi sẽ không bao giờ muốn phá vỡ nó. Anh buông tay tôi ra, ra hiệu cho tôi thấy đã xong rồi. Tôi để tay qua một bên để cầm máu, những chất lỏng màu đỏ vẫn cứ tuôn ra. Tôi nhìn bàn tay của Gellert, hai giọt máu rơi xuống và lơ lửng trong không trung, dần dần biến thành một thứ. Một thứ bọc kim loại xung quanh nó, che giấu chất lỏng bên trong. Phía trên khắc chữ G cùng với chữ D đan vào nhau, hai chữ cái mang họ của chúng tôi. Gellert vẫy cái đũa phép của mình và cái chuỗi đó dần dần hình thành dây chuyền. Anh đeo nó lên cổ, mắt anh nhìn bàn tay của tôi, nâng lên và anh giúp tôi vá lại vết cắt trên lòng bàn tay và anh cũng vậy, tuy nhiên nó để lại một vết sẹo dễ thấy.

 **"Anh yêu em nhiều lắm Albus."** Anh thì thầm, đây là lần đầu tiên tôi nghe được những chữ cái đó.

 **"Em cũng yêu anh trọn đời trọn kiếp Gellert."** Tôi không còn gì để mà nghĩ nữa, tôi biết cảm xúc của tôi ngay lúc này, người đàn ông này là mọi thứ của cuộc đời tôi.

"Chúng ta sẽ bảo vệ nó để giữ lấy lời hứa này." Anh nói, tay giơ lên cái lọ gì đó không rõ và bỏ vào túi của mình. Tôi gật đầu, và môi tôi bắt đầu hôn anh một cách đầy tình yêu thương của tôi dành cho anh.

—————

Buổi chiều ngày hôm đó, tôi về thung lũng Godric thì tôi không thể nào hạnh phúc hơn được nữa, hai chúng tôi đã là bạn đời của nhau mãi mãi bất chấp tương lai có trắc trở gì.

Tôi ngồi nhìn cửa sổ, suy nghĩ trong tôi dần mau chóng tan biến khi Aberforth đột nhiên lao vào phòng của tôi.

"Em đi chăm sóc bọn dê, anh ở nhà coi chừng Ariana cho em nhé?" Nó nhờ vả tôi.

"Ừ ừ được rồi?"

"Mà bữa giờ anh có chuyện gì làm hay ho khác không?" Nó tính đi nhưng quay đầu hỏi thăm tôi cái.

"Không có gì đâu, chuyện ổn cả mà..." Tôi nói xong.

"Ờ... vậy được... mà anh nhớ nhé, em không muốn anh mời _cái thằng đó_ đến nhà đâu." Nó khoanh tay làm mặt với tôi một cái.

"Ai mà anh mời đến là công chuyện của anh hết, nhưng đừng lo, tối nay Gellert bận rồi."

Đột nhiên Aberforth để ý đến bàn tay của tôi, nó nói, "Ý, tay anh bị gì thế?"

"À không, nãy anh bị té thôi, để anh bôi thuốc." Tôi che lại.

"Thế thôi. Nhớ bôi cho kĩ đấy, không là bị nhiễm trùng chết đó."

Aberforth lao ra ngoài và bỏ đi, nó vừa chạy vừa đóng cửa nhà một cái rầm. Tôi nhìn thấy Ariana đang nằm trong phòng khách để đọc sách, con bé đã làm thế mấy năm nay rồi, để cho đỡ chán ấy mà.

"Em đang đọc gì thế Ari?" Tôi hỏi, ngồi đối diện với em gái tôi. Ariana ngẩng đầu lên, đôi mắt thoáng buồn của con bé nhìn chằm chằm tôi.

"Cuốn mà anh hay đọc ấy." Con bé thì thầm.

"Em cũng thích tới vậy à? Truyện hấp dẫn lắm đúng không?" Tôi mỉm cười. Em gái tôi gật đầu và tiếp tục đọc lấy cuốn sách, tôi ngồi trông chừng con bé thêm một chút thì con bé đọc đủ chán và bỏ cuốn sách xuống.

"Bữa nay anh Gellert có đến không?" Con bé nói thật khẽ.

"Không... không... sao em hỏi thế?"

"Anh ấy tốt bụng thật... đẹp trai nữa... nhưng anh ấy làm em sợ một chút." Em gái tôi thú thật.

"Không có gì sợ cả Ari, **ảnh không làm hại em đâu**." Tôi đáp.

"Em biết, anh yêu anh ấy đến mức nào... em có thể cảm nhận được." Con bé nói một cách nhu mì, đặt bàn tay nhỏ bé của mình lên tay tôi.

"Đúng mà... anh ấy rất đam mê đến công việc ngày qua mà anh ấy tin tưởng ở anh."

** Gellert POV: **

Tôi có thể nghỉ ngơi rồi, tôi biết tôi không còn có thể đánh được em nữa, sự thật là tôi không sợ, hay lo âu chuyện sẽ đánh em. Tôi sợ bản thân tôi sẽ làm tổn thương em, hay là em sẽ làm cho tôi bị tổn thương. Nếu hai chúng tôi đánh tay đôi với nhau thì đó chỉ là cân nhắc xem ai mạnh hơn ai, nhưng giữa hai tôi không ai cần cả, chúng tôi là bình đẳng, đều là lãnh đạo cho công cuộc này.

"Gellert ơi!" Tôi nghe một tiếng kêu ở dưới lầu, làm cho tôi không suy nghĩ được tiếp được. Khỉ thật. Tôi xuống dưới nhà không gì mừng hơn khi thấy Albus đứng đó. "Anh muốn đi chơi với em đâu đây?" Em hỏi khi tôi vừa ra ngoài.

"Đâu chả được..." Tôi nói, giờ những gì tôi có thể nghĩ đến ngay lúc này là tầm nhìn cho tương lai của tôi, nhưng vốn đã không thể xảy ra được rồi.

"...Vậy thì lên đồi núi chơi như mọi hôm nhé." Rồi em đi đến đó, nhưng không để ý đến những gì tôi đang nghĩ nãy giờ.

Tôi ngồi bên cạnh em và nắm tay em, nhưng lại hơi chặt tí và ra vẻ như mất hồn. "Ủa Gellert? Anh đã xảy ra chuyện gì sao?" Em để ý được và hỏi tôi.

"Không có đâu, mọi thứ đều ổn cả." Tôi vờ nói dối để cho em bớt lo, Albus không định sẽ hỏi thêm một lần nữa vì em biết tôi sẽ không bảo cho em biết đâu.

"Ariana có hỏi về anh ngày hôm qua." Hên là em đã đổi chủ đề.

"Có hả?"

"Ừm, con bé hỏi anh có đến chơi tiếp nữa không. Con bé nó cũng hơi lo sợ vì con bé đã biết em đã yêu quý anh đến mức nào mà..." Em nói xong rồi hôn vào má tôi một cái, thật đáng yêu hết sức.

"Em cũng là cả đời anh nữa Albus..." Tôi đáp lại.

"Nếu điều đó là đúng... vậy thì em có câu hỏi này muốn nhờ anh........ có một.... kiểu tiệc tùng sẽ diễn ra ở ngoài ruộng, tiệc trong lều ấy. Em và hai đứa trẻ kia sẽ ra ngoài chơi, thường thì cô của anh cũng sẽ đến chơi luôn nhưng em mới đây nghe dì Bagshot từ chối rồi, nhưng em đoán em chỉ vừa nghĩ là...." Em nói một cách lắp bắp, có phần gượng gạo, "là anh cũng muốn đến chơi luôn? Nếu anh không đi thì chẳng sao đâu, em nghĩ đến chuyện đó thì ngu ngốc th..."

"Anh muốn đi." Tôi ngắt lời em.

"Anh cũng muốn đi sao?" Trông em thật ngạc nhiên nhưng dĩ nhiên lòng em hạnh phúc kinh khủng lắm.

"Ừ, bữa nào?"

"Ngày mai."

"Anh sẽ chờ đấy." Tôi đáp, Albus giờ im ru.

"Anh đó uhhh *véo má khiêu khích một cái*.... mà anh nhớ mặc áo đẹp đẹp vô có biết chưa," trông em mặc cái áo màu đỏ thích hợp với mái tóc của em thật.

"Ừ anh biết rồi."

Albus, vẫn còn ra vẻ ngạc nhiên khi tôi đồng ý đi chơi chung rồi nhìn chằm chằm tôi. "Lúc em bối rối nhìn em đáng yêu thật." Tôi trêu chọc.

"Em... em... em không có bối rối đâu! Anh đừng có nói nhảm!" Em phàn nàn, dựa đầu của em vào xương đốt cổ của tôi. Tôi đưa bàn tay của tôi lên tóc của em, nhìn mặt trời phảng phất lên những sợi tóc màu đỏ của em.

"Em rõ ràng quá rồi kìa, đáng yêu thật đó." Tôi hôn trán của em.

"Em... em chỉ là vui quá... vì anh đi chung với em, cơ mà em cũng cần thêm một người giữ Aberforth." Tôi nghe em có phần bạo biện cho sự ngây thơ của mình.

"Vậy chúc em may mắn nhé."

Tôi nói, từ từ hôn dọc lên cổ của em làm em run trong vòng tay của tôi một cái, khi tôi sắp làm dấu hôn lên cổ của em thì Albus hắt hủi tôi ra thật nhẹ, làm tôi tụt hứng nặng.

"Không biết tiệc này có dễ coi không Gellert... người ta sẽ hỏi han nhau." Em thì thầm.

"Được mà!" Tôi nói và có chút phiền phức, tôi không quan tâm ai biết hay không biết. Tôi chỉ quan tâm là Albus được tôi chăm sóc, em lo nhiều chuyện đại sự thì tôi cũng không thể dứt được.

"Anh cũng đừng có cay nghiệt với thằng Aberforth, nó ghét chúng ta hơn bao giờ hết, hơn thế nó chẳng văn minh cho lắm nhưng nó cũng là em trai của em và nó có lí do của riêng nó cho chuyện này. Em muốn anh phải hứa rằng anh sẽ cố hết sức mình không đụng nó, thế em sẽ xoay sở chính mình được." Em đòi hỏi, tay của em rút lại sau khi xoa tóc tôi.

"Được rồi, anh sẽ cố. Nhưng là vì em thôi nha?"

Tôi hôn và mút vành tai em thật nhẹ, rồi tiếp tục sà xuống, tôi lại tiếp tục muốn làm dấu hôn lên cổ của em nữa nhưng tôi bị em đẩy ra tập hai.

"Ôi Albus! Tàn nhẫn quá đó..." Tôi rầu rĩ.

"Để sau đi!" Em bật cười rồi vỗ vai tôi một cái.

**-HẾT CHAP 9-**


	10. Tiệc trong lều

** Gellert POV: **

Sau khi nghe tin tôi sẽ dự tiệc cắm trại cùng với nhà Dumbledore, tante hối hả chạy đi mua cho tôi một bộ đồ.

"Cô còn không biết con sẽ chịu đi." Cô tôi bất ngờ khi tôi bảo.

"Dạ là do Albus kêu con đó."

"Thằng bé đó đảm đang với mày thật." Cô tôi mỉm cười.

Vào ngày có tiệc, tôi ăn mặc khá đàng hoàng, tôi chỉnh cái nơ thắt cổ, mặc cái áo khoác blazer màu đen, cùng với quần dài và giày thể thao, áo thun trong của tôi có màu trắng, tôi còn dùng lược chải tóc và vuốt ngược tóc của tôi lại nữa. Tôi phải đảm bảo trông tôi thật đẹp rồi mới xuống nhà cho tante tôi thấy.

"Ôi Gellert của cô!" Cô tôi đưa tay che miệng của mình và lại gần để nhìn kĩ hơn.

"Dạ nhìn con được không ạ?" Tôi hỏi, không dám chắc chuyện ăn mặc của mình.

"Nhìn con ngon trai lắm nha!" Cô tôi nở một nụ cười, "để cô chụp hình cho." Cô tôi quay đầu lại và đi kiếm máy chụp hình.

"Này cô ơi, cái máy chụp hình đó cô lấy được từ ba con, nên cô khỏi cần chụp hình cũng được." Tôi phàn nàn.

"Cười tươi nào!" Cô tôi kêu tôi và làm lơ tôi đi. Một cái nháy đèn flash phát ra từ máy chụp hình khi cô tôi nhấn nút chụp. "Cô phải đem đóng khung mới được!" Cô tôi phấn khích giữ lắm. Tôi còn để cho cô tôi chụp thêm vài tấm nữa rồi mới ra cửa.

** Albus POV: **

Tôi thắt nơ cổ của mình quanh cổ áo sơ mi trắng, rồi sau đó thắt dây lưng quần dài đen của tôi. Tôi chải tóc một cách vội vã vì tôi biết thời gian chẳng còn bao lâu nữa. Tôi nhìn vòng hoa mà tôi đội ở rừng Dean, nó vẫn còn tươi thật, tôi tính đội tiếp nhưng mà thôi, tại tôi sẽ trông kì cục lắm, tôi chỉ muốn diện cái vòng hoa trước mặt mỗi mình Gellert, người yêu của tôi thôi.

Tôi lại phòng của Ariana, con bé chờ tôi một cách kiên nhẫn để giúp nó.

"Em chọn áo chưa?" Tôi hỏi, con bé lắc đầu thì tôi nhìn tủ đồ của nó. Tôi thấy một cái đầm màu xanh dương rất đẹp, nó dừng lại ở đầu gối và được may đường viền hoa lan kèn xanh, "cái áo này thì sao?" Con bé gật đầu và tôi giúp con bé lùa qua đầu.

Tôi giúp em gái ngồi trước bàn trang điểm và bắt đầu gỡ thắt bính kiểu Pháp mà tôi làm tối qua, để lại mái tóc màu nâu dâu tây bồng bềnh. Chúng tôi xuống cầu thang, tôi mang giày của mình và giúp Ari mang đôi guốc màu đen.

"Aberforth?" Tôi gọi. Ngay lập tức có tràng tiếng bước chân lao tới từ đứa em láu cá của tôi, cũng đến đây để lấy giày nữa.

"Nó tới chưa?" Nó hỏi, ý muốn nhắc đến Gellert.

"Anh ấy sẽ gặp chúng ta ở đây." Tôi nói.

Aberforth khịt mũi nói, "Ừ, thằng đó coi bộ còn sửa soạn lâu hơn cả đàn bà con gái nữa đúng không?"

"Nghe đây!" Tôi nói một cách nghiêm khắc, "em phải lễ độ với anh ấy, đó là điều cuối cùng em phải làm hiểu chưa?"

Aberforth không nói gì. Cuối cùng, ba anh em nhà chúng tôi ra khỏi cửa.

** Gellert POV: **

Tôi đi tới đi lui ở cái lều khoảng 30 phút rồi, em ấy vẫn chưa tới. Nên để giết thời gian, tôi lặng lẽ đi sang khu vực khác, lấy chút đồ ăn vặt và xin rót một li rượu champagne. Hi vọng đừng hỏi CMND ở đây, tôi cười với chính mình khi nghĩ đến chuyện người pha rượu biết tôi nhỏ tuổi thì sẽ thế nào. Sau khi hớp một ngụm xong, miệng tôi thoát một luồng hơi mạnh mẽ và có chút đăng đắng.

"Dì không biết dì có nhận ra con hay không... hãy nói cho dì biết con đã gặp dì rồi." Tôi quay qua và gặp được một người phụ nữ, cỡ tuổi tante của tôi.

"Con và dì chưa." Tôi đáp, nhận ra rằng mình sắp nói chuyện với người khác.

"Giọng Đức... ối giời ơi! Con là cháu trai của Bathilda sao?" Cô hỏi.

Tôi gật đầu, "dạ, dì cũng biết cô con hả?"

"Dì và Hilda là bạn thân nhứt của nhau đấy." Dì ấy bắt đầu kể một tràng câu chuyện dài dằng dặc về dì ấy gặp cô tôi như thế nào, rồi mấy chuyện trên trời dưới đất nữa. Sau khi dì ấy nói xong, dì để ý người khác dì ấy biết và đi lại nói chuyện với họ.

"Rất vui khi được gặp con Gellert." Dì nói câu cuối cùng rồi đi qua chỗ khác thật nhanh. Rồi tôi bắt đầu thấy em, tôi há hốc mồm đến nỗi mà tôi làm rớt bể cái li rượu luôn.

Em quả nhiên rất đẹp trai, đẹp khi diện bộ cánh đó.

Tôi sắp sửa tắt thở tới nơi, tôi phải nghĩ ra một câu nói để nói cho em ấy nghe mới được. Em ấy lại gần, mái tóc của em được chải ngược, Ariana đi theo em, cũng như thằng Aberforth đó. Tôi hắng giọng của mình nói, "hôm nay em đẹp lắm Albus." Tôi nói lớn, mắt làm bộ như đứa em trai đáng ghét của em ấy chưa hề tồn tại, cũng như đứa em gái bị bệnh của em ấy và những người khách khứa lạ ở đây làm tôi khó chịu nữa.

** Albus POV: **

Lúc mà tôi nhìn vào mắt của Gellert, tôi cảm thấy mặt mình đỏ hừng hực lên rồi. Tóc của anh được chải ngược ra sau nhìn thật đẹp trai mê hồn, làm tôi thấy được cái cằm và xương gò má của anh một cách rõ rệt. Bản thân tôi còn muốn nhào tới ôm anh ngay lập tức.

"Hôm nay em đẹp lắm Albus." Anh bảo tôi, tôi để ý cái nhìn mà chúng tôi nhận được từ những người bên cạnh mà tôi biết Aberforth đang ra sức khó chịu. Nhưng bất ngờ là tôi không quan tâm như tôi thường như thế, tôi chỉ là bị cuốn hút bởi vẻ ăn mặc lãng tử của anh. Tôi biết anh sẽ như vậy và tôi không thể tưởng tượng xa vời thêm được nữa, nó quá chân thực và quá hoàn hảo đi.

"Cảm ơn anh, anh cũng đẹp trai lắm." Tôi thở một cái rồi phì cười chính mình, bộ dạng cố không được run rẩy, chỉ tại anh ảnh hưởng tôi dữ quá thôi.

"Chào buổi chiều Ariana, Aberforth." Anh gặp hai anh em nhà chúng tôi, Aberforth gật đầu và Ariana cười anh bằng một nụ cười nho nhỏ. Tôi phải nói là nhiều người sợ Ariana, tôi và Aberforth sẽ để con bé ở nhà hơn là dễ khiến cho con bé gây nguy hiểm, khi khách khứa tới nhà hỏi con bé ở đâu, hai anh em tôi không thể giải thích để bao che cho sự vắng bóng của nó, nên chúng tôi càng phải đề phòng hơn.

"Ariana, ổn cả thôi." Aberforth nói, tay xoa bàn tay con bé.

Tôi để ý Gellert không đeo cái khế ước. "Ê, cái đó anh để ở đâu thế?" Tôi thì thầm vào tai của anh.

"Anh cất rồi, khoá tủ lại." Anh nói lại tôi, sau đến đến chỗ Ariana và nắm tay con bé. "Thưa cô Dumbledore, cô muốn khiêu vũ với tôi không?" Anh hỏi, Ari ra vẻ không chắc chắn lắm.

"Em ấy không muốn nhảy với mày đâu." Aberforth cắt ngang lời trước khi Ari có thể từ chối hay đồng ý lời đề nghị của Gellert.

"Tao đâu có hỏi mày." Anh đáp, tôi làm cho anh một cái nhìn ra hiệu. Gellert quay lại nhìn Ariana, tay của anh vẫn còn ở đó. Mặc dù con bé cũng nắm lại nhưng anh vẫn thả tay nó ra.

"Không thể tin được, sắp sửa tới phiên mình xử nó đây." Aberforth lầm bầm.

"Aberforth! Anh đã nói em bao nhiêu lần rồi có nhớ không?" Tôi hỏi một cách hoa mĩ.

"Em cóc thèm quan tâm! Anh biết rất rõ em đã cảm nhận được con người nó thế nào rồi mà, cái thằng đó **không hề đáng tin cậy chút xíu nào cả**."

Nó khoanh tay, rồi để ý Ariana. Với tôi, tôi nhìn thấy ánh mắt của con bé... gần như vui vẻ, cái thứ tâm trạng có được sau một thời gian dài gặp tai nạn. Tôi biết Aberforth cũng có thể cảm nhận được vì nó im phăng phắc. Tôi nhìn hai người họ khiêu vũ trên nền cỏ, người con trai tôi yêu và người em gái bé nhỏ của tôi thân thiết hơn.

Aberforth nháy mắt, "chắc thằng đó tẩy não Ari mất rồi, em đang nghi nghi đấy."

"Aberforth nhìn coi đi, Ariana đang vui vẻ, chúng ta kệ con bé đi."

"Em biết anh ghét việc chăm lo cho bọn em nhưng em nghĩ là em chưa từng để tâm tới việc anh đã thực sự bỏ rơi tụi em, vì một lí do gì đó thiệt là quá **ích kỉ**."

"Anh KHÔNG HỀ bỏ rơi em, anh rất quan tâm đến em Aberforth rồi anh sẽ cho em thấy rằng..."

"Đừng lừa dối em nữa, em biết một mai đây anh sẽ rời xa tụi em để theo đuổi cái cơ hội nào đó của mình, em không phải là một thằng ngu như anh nghĩ đâu. Đó là thứ anh đang cùng nó bàn tán bao lâu nay đúng không?"

Nó ngắt lời tôi mà nói. Tôi thở dài, tôi chợt nhận ra mình không còn lí do gì để thuyết phục nó nữa.

** Gellert POV: **

Tôi để ý Ariana đang gặp khó khăn nên tôi mời con bé đi khiêu vũ, bằng cách đó tôi có thể giúp nó bình tĩnh lại được. Chúng tôi bắt đầu nhảy bài hát đang phát ngoài kia.

"Tôi cũng không hẳn là thích con người cho lắm... liệu có gì đó không liên quan chút không?"

Tôi đùa cợt. Tôi nhìn thấy con bé đang nở một nụ cười, nụ cười đó lấn át vẻ mặt buồn rầu rĩ đời thường của cô bé.

"Tôi không biết tại sao chúng ta lại không hay biết khiêu vũ tại cái nơi mà chúng ta nhảy nhót, rồi bị buộc phải nói chuyện với người xa lạ nữa... chuyện đó tôi thấy thật là..." Cô bé mở miệng.

"Vô nghĩa lắm sao?" Tôi đoán. Cô bé gật đầu, tôi có thể thấy cô bé đã vui khi tôi biết cô bé đang định nói về chuyện gì. "Nhưng mà tôi nghĩ phải là vui chứ? Tôi đang được khiêu vũ đây này... phải không?"

Tôi cười nhẹ với cô bé, nhưng không hẳn là một nụ cười, nhưng tôi biết tốt nhất là tôi nên nhảy thêm khoảng ba bài nữa thôi, rồi quay lại Aberforth và Albus, tôi nhìn thì hai người này đã cãi nhau.

"Mọi thứ ổn rồi chứ?" Tôi hỏi, tay vẫn giữ tay của Ariana. Khi tôi không nhận được câu trả lời của hai người con trai kia, tôi mới chuyển sang đặt tay lên vai Albus.

"Hai anh cãi nhau sao?"

Ariana nhìn Aberforth, những niềm hạnh phúc mà tôi nãy giờ vun đắp cho con bé giờ đã tan thành mây khói.

"Không đâu Ariana, tụi anh chơi oẳn tù tì với nhau thôi, em nhảy vui chứ?"

Nó đáp và hỏi lại, tôi biết nó đang cáu bẵng từ nãy đến giờ rồi.

"Dạ vui," Cô bé thì thầm.

"Tốt quá trời tốt... được cả rồi." Aberforth đáp, nhìn tôi với một cái ánh nhìn đầy sự căm ghét rồi dẫn Ariana đi cùng nói chuyện với một đám đông gần đó.

"Nãy có chuyện gì thế?" Tôi hỏi Albus, người yêu của tôi.

"Em không muốn nói nữa đâu." Albus nói, vẻ mặt hoang mang của em đã vùi lắp đi sự trẻ trung tươi tắn của em tại nơi này, "mình uống rượu champagne ở đâu vậy anh?"

Tôi do dự, không biết mình nên kể cho em biết hay không, vì đầu óc của em không được tốt cho lắm. Em nhìn tôi với vẻ mặt khó chịu như Aberforth đã làm mặt với tôi một cái.

"À ở cái bàn giữa gần cái lều kế bên đấy."

Tôi nói rồi đi theo em để xem em có còn ổn cả hay không. Em tự rót cho em một li, rót đến nỗi rượu dâng gần tới vành miệng li và bắt đầu ực một cái hết trơn trong vòng vài nốt nhạc. Tôi biết thứ đồ uống đó có nồng độ mạnh cỡ nào nên tôi chỉ uống vài ngụm thôi, Albus còn ghê hơn nữa nên đã nhăn mặt hết sức rồi.

"Albus à, anh không nghĩ em nên..."

"Đây là tiệc tùng, em sẽ uống say bí xị luôn nè, Gellert."

Em tỏ vẻ kiên định và tôi cảm thấy có lỗi lắm, tôi lại nhìn em uống thêm li nữa.

"Nhiều thế, dừng chút đi."

Tôi cố can ngăn, Albus lại rót thêm một li nữa, và ực một cái hết trơn.

"Anh im miệng cho tôi đi."

Em nói, rồi lại rót thêm một li tiếp. Tôi không biết đó có phải là do đồ uống hay chuyện cãi nhau với Aberforth đã làm cho em ra nông nỗi này không, có lẽ là cả hai. Tôi nhìn em uống ít nhất sáu li rồi thì mặt mày em đã hết tỉnh táo nổi. Em đổ đến li thứ bảy rồi gục xuống.

"Vậy không còn li rượu nào cho em đó." Tôi nói, đỡ em dậy và dìu em ra ngoài.

"Tôi bực quá, không được uống tới li thứ bảy rồi!"

Em vùi đầu vào lồng ngực tôi mà phàn nàn. Tôi để em nằm lên đùi tôi ở bên ngoài cái lều, cạnh bãi cỏ.

"Tại sao em và Aberforth cãi nhau?" Tôi hỏi và nắm tay của em.

Em nổi giận với tôi, "Nó tức điên lên chuyện... anh làm cho Ariana vui rồi... bỏ nó ở lại một mình... nhìn đấy, nó còn không vui... chuyện con bé..." Em sắp gục tới nơi, và tôi nói nhanh.

"Đó là lí do?"

"Không... còn nữa... còn nữa..." Em đáp, rồi ngẩng đầu lên tiếp, sau đó lao vào lấy tay ôm cổ của tôi khóc nức nở.

"Nó nói em ích kỉ lắm, rằng em đã bỏ rơi tụi nó để đi theo anh, nó còn nói anh không đáng tin cậy với em và em không quan tâm gì đến tụi nó cả."

Đầu của em chuyển xuống nằm lên ngực của tôi, "em nghĩ thằng bé nó nói đúng." Em nói, giọng của em thất thoát qua áo sơ mi của tôi.

Tôi xoa đôi má đã ửng đỏ của em. Tôi để em nằm ngủ tại chính nơi tôi đang ngồi, tôi nhìn một màu tím trên trời hoá đen và mặt trời đã biến mất ở đồi núi. Giờ này đã trễ rồi, nên tôi dìu em vào trong lều.

"Anh ấy ở đâu... có chuyện gì xảy ra vậy." Aberforth hỏi, nhìn anh trai mình đã nát rượu quên đời thế này.

"Em ấy đã uống say quá nhiều." Tôi nói, cố không kể những gì Albus bất bình nãy giờ.

"Anh ấy có sao không?" Ariana hỏi.

"Anh của em ổn Ariana, mình về nhà thôi."

Aberforth nắm tay cô bé ra ngoài. Để tôi ở lại chăm sóc cho Albus. Tôi độn thổ về phòng của em, đặt em nằm lên giường, thay cho em một bộ đồ ngủ rồi đắp chăn bông cho em. Em có nhúc nhích một chút nhưng không tỉnh dậy. Tôi hôn trán của em xong rồi tự mình đi về nhà.

**-HẾT CHAP 10-**


	11. Chuyện Aberforth

** Albus POV: **

Tôi tỉnh lại và bắt đầu bối rối, tôi nhận ra là tôi đã về phòng của mình, chuyện này thiệt là kì lạ bởi vì thứ tôi nhớ lần cuối cùng đó chính là tôi tại bữa tiệc, uống rất nhiều rượu champagne và... ôi không.

Tôi đột nhiên cảm thấy buồn nôn và nhận ra rằng tôi sắp sửa phải ói ra, tôi chạy vào trong nhà vệ sinh. Đầu của tôi nó đau như thể đã đập mạnh vào tường mấy lần.

Tôi cảm nhận được tóc tôi đang được vuốt lên khi tôi đang ói vào trong bồn cầu. Tôi đứng dậy thì thấy Gellert đang nhìn tôi.

"Anh nhớ có ai đó đã uống rượu champagne nhiều dễ sợ luôn đó." Anh cười nói.

"Ủa sao anh không cố cản em lại đi?"

Tôi phàn nàn, dụi miệng của mình, rửa tay và gục đầu xuống.

"Anh có mà, mà em vẫn kiên trì đấy thôi."

Vẫn cười khoái chí, anh đưa cho tôi một viên **kẹo giọt chanh**. Lúc mà tôi ngậm nó thì cả cơ thể của tôi cảm thấy thoải mái hơn, hương thơm ngọt ngào của viên giọt chanh mau chóng làm tan cơn đắng trong người tôi.

"Em còn không thể đi đứng được..."

Tôi gầm gừ, đầu tôi rung chuyển. Tôi được Gellert dìu trở về giường, tôi ngồi kế bên anh. Cả cái phòng bây giờ mờ căm với tôi, mắt tôi còn không muốn mở. Tôi rên rỉ. Gellert đưa tay anh xoa lấy tóc tôi.

"Em sẽ không bao giờ uống rượu nữa." Tôi bắt đầu lẩm bẩm, làm cho Gellert cười hả hê.

"Há há há, lần sau anh mà thấy em sắp uống rượu thì anh sẽ phạt em."

"Gellert, anh thật đẹp trai ghê, kể cả khi mắt em nhìn mờ tịt."

Tôi nói, tính với bàn tay của tôi chạm vào mặt của anh thì lại với trượt, gần như mất thăng bằng và ngã lên người anh. Anh cầm tay tôi và đặt lên mặt của anh.

"Cảm ơn em Albus, nhìn em say xỉn thế anh thấy em còn xinh gấp nhiều lần cơ." Anh chọc tôi.

"Ughhh thôi đi, anh nói tới làm em nghĩ thấy ghê muốn chết luôn đó!"

Tôi hoàn toàn bất tỉnh trên người anh.

** Gellert POV: **

Tôi nghĩ việc để Albus như thế này thì có vẻ thiếu trách nhiệm cho nên tôi độn thổ về lại phòng của em sau vài phút tôi rời đi. Tôi có thể nghe thấy tiếng nôn ói từ trong nhà vệ sinh, và cái giường của Albus thì chẳng thấy một ai. Tôi vào trong để nhìn thì thấy em đang cúi gầm mặt xuống cái toilet, tôi không muốn tóc em trông rối mù như thế nên tôi giúp em vén lên. Tôi còn đem theo kẹo giọt chanh theo nữa, đó là đồ ăn vặt mà em rất thích ăn. Em ăn nó và lẩm bẩm thêm một chút nữa rồi ngất đi trên đùi của tôi. Tôi ngồi đó, nhìn bộ dạng đáng yêu của em. Tâm trí của tôi chợt nhớ đến một chuyện tôi từng như vậy trước khi... mọi chuyện diễn ra, dù tôi không say nhiều như Albus.

Trời sắp sửa hửng sáng và tôi phải về nhà ngay trước khi thằng Aberforth vào. Tôi dìu Albus lên giường ngủ và tôi tính rời đi, nhưng tôi phát hiện bàn tay của em nắm chặt tôi hơn nữa. Tôi đành phải gỡ đi rồi hôn nhẹ lên môi em, sau đó độn thổ mất tiêu.

Tôi lại chỗ phòng khách nơi tante đang ngồi, tôi cũng ngồi xuống theo.

"Cô nghe thằng Albus nó xỉn rượu kinh hồn tối qua." Cô tôi nói.

"Dạ, em ấy uống nhiều lắm ạ."

Tôi gật đầu, nhớ lại cảnh tượng tuyệt vọng của em sau khi cãi nhau với Aberforth.

"Thằng bé đó xưa giờ đâu có vậy..." Cô tôi nhìn tôi một cách đầy nghi ngờ.

"Không đúng cô ơi, nếu cô đang có ý nhắc con. Con đã thực sự muốn cản em ấy lại." Tôi đáp lại sự nghi ngờ mà cô tôi đặt lên tôi. Sau đó là một sự im lặng, rồi tôi mới nói thêm, "thằng Aberforth nó đổ hết cơn hờn ghen của mình lên người Albus, là con đã khiêu vũ với Ariana, con bé cũng thích lắm, rồi nó còn nói móc mấy chuyện không đâu về Albus. Đó là lí do vì sao em ấy uống rượu." Tôi giải thích. Tante tôi gật đầu. "Thằng đó thật hèn hạ." Tôi nói tiếp, "Albus không xứng đáng có một **đứa em trai hung dữ**..."

"Gellert thôi đi, Aberforth cũng đã chịu đựng đủ rồi." Cô tôi cãi lại.

"Albus đứng về phe của con, và em ấy cũng nói chuyện với nó như thể cho qua hết, Albus là một pháp sư tài năng và mạnh mẽ, kẻ xứng đáng được làm nhiều điều mình muốn nhưng Aberforth luôn là một kẻ chỉ biết ngáng đường em ấy." Tôi hắng giọng đôi chút nói.

"Con không hề có thái độ này với Ariana luôn sao." Cô tôi ý kiến lại.

"Dạ tại con thích con bé, con bé tốt bụng và thân thiện. Không như thằng Aberforth, con bé nó cũng thích con và không ràng buộc bổn phận cho Albus. Con biết cô bé đó rất khó để chăm sóc nhưng cũng tại Aberforth mà mọi sự cãi nhau lúc nào cũng khiến con bé sắp sửa phải phát bệnh lên và con đã thấy kĩ." Tôi nói ngược lại.

"Cô nghĩ mày nên đặt vào vị trí của Aberforth."

"Chẳng hạn như sao?"

"Mày nghe cô mày nói đây, anh trai Albus của nó không hẳn đã thực sự đã chăm lo cho nó và em gái của nó, người thân mà nó yêu thương. Bởi vì thằng Albus mỗi ngày đều sợ rằng con bé sẽ phát bệnh và giết người khác như con bé đã vô tình khiến cho mẹ nó chết. Thêm cả việc Albus thì đã bị phân tán tâm trí, và thường xuyên bỏ nhà để đi theo con tim của một cái thằng mà nó mới quen chưa đầy hai tháng như mày, thành thử ra là quên luôn cả em trai em gái ra sao trong ngần thời gian ấy. Albus cứ nghĩ là lỗi tại nó cả trong khi nó không thèm quan tâm gì đến Aberforth, thằng Albus còn không chịu thừa nhận là mẹ nó chết là do tai nạn, đó thiệt sự là do **người em gái vô tội của nó** làm ra bởi vốn dĩ con bé đã bị ba thằng _Máu Bùn_ đánh đập, cha nó trả thù cho nó và phải chịu vào nhà tù Azkaban!"

Cô tôi giảng giải sự tình này. Tôi nghe một tràng thông tin của cô mà phải ngẫm nghĩ lại:

"Con đã hiểu cả nhưng không đồng nghĩa nó cứ đổ hết mọi tội lỗi lên đầu Albus!"

"Cô đồng ý, nhưng không may cho thằng Aberforth, nó bây giờ không còn một ai khác để mà nương trải nữa, bởi vì nó không có ai để mà trò chuyện thân thiết cùng trong suốt mấy tháng hè nay. Nó trút cơn buồn bực lên người mày và Albus bởi vì bọn mày rất dễ chọc giận nó." Tante giải thích.

"Đúng là Albus không nói giống như cô đã bảo con." Tôi nhún vai.

"Cô không mong nó sẽ nói thẳng ra!" Cô tôi cười, "Cô chỉ mong con hãy lờ đi những gì Albus nói bởi vì nó không hẳn thực sự là vì con đâu, mà là vì chính nó."

"Con sẽ cố."

Tôi nói, nhớ lại những thời gian tôi bên cạnh Albus và em bảo tôi là phải thật cởi mở với thằng Aberforth. Và tôi cũng đã cố hết sức rồi.

"Tốt lắm, mà con thích bữa tiệc hôm qua chứ?"

Cô tôi hỏi, điệu bộ cô tôi có chút nghi ngờ.

"Đó là một kỉ niệm thú vị... con ước gì được nhảy cùng Albus. Nhưng mà Ariana đủ tốt rồi, con chỉ muốn con bé vui vẻ hơn." Tôi bảo cô tôi.

"Ngoan lắm!"

Cô tôi mỉm cười, tiếp tục đan len như cô thường làm trong suốt thời gian tôi trò chuyện cùng cô tôi.

** Albus POV: **

Tôi gõ cửa phòng Aberforth để kiểm tra em trai tôi thì tôi nghe tiếng em trai tôi lẩm bẩm:

"Nó đâu rồi, nó đâu rồi."

Tôi lo không biết nó tính đi kiếm gì... tôi gõ thêm một chút nữa rồi tự mở tung cửa rồi chui vào.

"Em cần anh giúp gì không?"

Tôi hỏi, bởi vì Aberforth chưa được phép dùng phép thuật cho tới khi nào trở lại Hogwarts vào tháng 9, thằng bé vẫn còn dưới độ tuổi quy định.

"Không... em ổn!" Nó vẫn lẩm bẩm. Tôi im lặng chút thì nó nháy mắt nói lớn. "Ổn rồi anh ạ! Em chỉ là không tìm thấy thức ăn cho đàn dê của em, chúng nó đói kêu nãy giờ kìa!"

" _Accio_ thức ăn cho dê!"

Tôi đọc thần chú, một cái túi mau chóng bay tới từ đống quần áo bẩn ở góc phòng của nó.

"Cảm ơn anh..."

Nó lại lẩm bẩm rồi rời đi. Tôi nhìn đàn dê qua cửa sổ, tụi nó tụ lại thành đàn đúm khi em trai tôi bước tới cổng cùng bịch thức ăn, nó túm một nhúm trong tay và để chúng ăn. Bọn dê rất thích em trai tôi và tôi biết nó cũng thích chúng nữa.

"Ủa nhà em nuôi dê à?" Gellert hỏi, anh vừa mới độn thổ đứng kế bên tôi.

"Ừ, Aberforth nó thích chúng lắm... anh làm gì ở đây thế?"

"Để kiểm tra xem em dậy chưa mà, và anh muốn em đi gặp một ai ngày hôm nay." Gellert nói.

"Ai vậy?" Tôi hỏi, anh chìa tay ra và kêu tôi nắm chặt tay anh.

...

Chúng tôi bắt đầu độn thổ, và cuối cùng là chúng tôi dừng lại tại một nghĩa địa.

"Anh muốn em gặp ai đã chết sao?" Tôi nghiêng đầu có chút bối rối.

"Em biết ai chôn ở đây không nào...?"

Anh hỏi và lại gần một bia mộ, sau đó lấy tay phủi một lớp rêu mọc dày đặc. Tôi có thể đọc được tên người đó, " _Ignotus Peverell._ " Cái tên chẳng có gì đặc biệt.

À mà khoan đợi chút?

"Nhận ra người quen không nào?" Anh nở một nụ cười.

"Ông ấy là nhân vật trong chuyện ba người anh em!"

Tôi quỳ xuống và nhìn kĩ hơn nữa.

"Đó là lí do anh rất hào hứng đến thung lũng Godric, để gặp ông ấy. Thời gian gần đến rồi, chúng ta phải đi tìm những Bảo bối Tử thần ngay mới được!"

**-HẾT CHAP 11-**


	12. Ngày buồn nhứt

** Albus POV: **

Tôi và Gellert đang ngồi cùng với Ariana ở phòng khách, con bé đang dạy Gellert cách làm bím tóc. Đúng là tôi vừa nhìn vừa cảm thấy hạnh phúc êm đềm. Cảnh tượng này mau chóng được dập tắt ngay sau khi Aberforth lao lên cầu thang, kèm theo tiếng giấy kêu sột soạt.

"Mày điên rồi."

Aberforth chỉ vào xấp giấy đó và ném thẳng vào chúng tôi, tôi nhận ra đó là tờ kế hoạch bí mật hai chúng tôi bàn bạc cùng nhau.

Tôi đứng dậy, "em KHÔNG CÓ QUYỀN GÌ mà vào phòng này cả Aberforth."

"Cái thằng chó chết, mày bây giờ tính giết thêm bao nhiêu Muggle nữa? Hàng nghìn? Hàng triệu? Hay là hàng tỷ...?"

Nó phớt lờ tôi đi và nói nghe thật tệ thảm hại vậy.

"Mày không hề hiểu bọn tao tính làm gì đâu!"

Gellert giựt tờ giấy còn sót lại trên tay thằng bé và đứng kế bên tôi.

"Tao biết hết rồi! Mày tính sẽ bỏ rơi bọn tao để đi tìm đống bảo bối chết tiệt đó và làm đảo lộn thế giới phép thuật và thế giới của bọn dân tầm thường chứ gì!"

Aberforth la hét lên, rồi giựt tờ giấy vẫy tới như điên và ném trả lại.

"Không phải vậy đâu Aberforth..."

"Em biết chuyện đó sẽ khủng khiếp cỡ nào Albus, đừng lừa dối em nữa, em..."

"EM SAI RỒI."

Tôi la lên, làm cho ba người kia im lặng lại hết.

"Điều tao và Albus đang làm là vì một cuộc sống phồn thịnh hơn cho thế giới phù thuỷ, sự tự do không hơn không kém!" Gellert giải quyết.

"Ừ đó."

Tôi đồng ý, bây giờ phải trái đã phân định ai đúng ai sai và cái tôi cần là sự biện minh tốt nhứt từ nó.

"Anh không nên giết những người đó!"

Aberforth lộn trái túi quần của mình và ném nốt giấy note về phía tôi.

"Anh đã từng được dạy, chuyện này vốn dĩ là tội ác diệt chủng tày trời cỡ nào mà Albus..."

Nó dùng cả những gì mà ở trường Hogwarts đã dạy để nạt tôi lại. Tôi đã bị phân tán tư tưởng, chẳng qua ý tưởng của Gellert nó cực kì thuyết phục với tôi quá và tôi muốn cùng anh đạt được tất cả, nhưng câu hỏi đặt ra của Aberforth đã khiến chúng tôi phải xem xét lại mình có đi đúng hướng không.

Trước khi tôi có thể nói được thêm điều gì thì tôi đã phát hiện Gellert đã nổi điên từ lúc nào và rất khác so với anh yêu tôi, anh từ từ lại gần Aberforth đến nỗi chỉ còn cách nó vài cm, miệng anh thốt lên.

"Mày đúng là một thằng nhóc. Ngu si. Đần độn. Bại não. Óc bã đậu..." Anh chửi thẳng vô nó.

Tôi không thể cam lòng liền lao vào kéo anh ra khỏi Aberforth, Aberforth cũng một tay xô Gellert té túi bụi luôn, và cùng lúc đó, Ariana lao tới đặt tay mình lên tay của Aberforth và Gellert. Cả bốn người của chúng tôi đều bị tống vào vũ trụ đen rồi đáp xuống, tôi chợt nhận ra vừa rồi là cả thảy bọn tôi đều độn thổ. Đó là một bãi biển, nước thì có sóng vỗ dạt vào bờ đê cát, đá thì cứ tan tác cất lên theo dòng biển.

"Chúng ta ở đâu đây?"

Gellert kêu lên. Tôi vẫn giữ im lặng không biết mình nên làm gì nữa.

"Con bé đã độn thổ ra ngoài đây đấy."

Aberforth nói và chỉ về phía Ariana. Nó dẫn con bé ra ngồi ở trên tảng đá rồi mau chóng quay lại đứng bên cạnh tôi.

"Gellert, hãy... bình tĩnh lại chút." Tôi nói giùm em trai tôi.

"Em có tin những gì nó nói là đúng không Albus? Nó nói cái giống gì thế?" Gellert hỏi.

Tôi do dự, "Em không biết thiệt mà."

"ĐÓ LÀ TẤT CẢ NHỮNG GÌ CHÚNG TA LÀM CÙNG NHAU SAO!?"

Anh quát thẳng vào mặt tôi. Tôi ghét lắm, biểu lộ của anh thật sự hết sức tức giận và đổ ập lên người tôi và Aberforth.

"Em chỉ là không tin tưởng dân Muggle hơn giống anh, thế thôi Gellert." Tôi thừa nhận.

"Rồi em quyết định chỉ sống dựa vào áp bức rồi khoan dung thế này sao?" Anh hỏi tôi và bối rối thôn cùng.

"Em không nghĩ nó sẽ đi đến cái kết cục này, giết đi Muggle rõ ràng là một ý tưởng vô cùng xấu xa, làm phù thuỷ nghĩ xấu về chúng mình. Chính anh không nói cho em hiểu rõ." Tôi giải thích.

"Đừng dung túng cho cái thằng đó nữa Albus, nó làm gì mà hiểu được!" Aberforth nói.

"Chuyện gì mà tao không hiểu được?" Gellert chuyển sang nạt nộ Aberforth.

"Là cảm xúc! Mày sẽ không bao giờ hiểu khi mất đi một người, người khác sẽ sống không bằng chết cỡ nào đâu! Mày còn không biết thế nào là tình yêu thương dành cho người khác và thậm chí còn không cảm nhận được thế nào là yêu thương! Đó là lợi dụng tình cảm của người khác để đạt mục đích riêng của mình! Một cái thằng vô lại, không cha không mẹ dạy dỗ giống như mày thì làm sao mà biết tình yêu là gì!"

Aberforth quát Gellert, chỉ thẳng mặt cho tôi hiểu anh thiếu cái gì.

"Thôi đủ rồi Aberforth." Tôi kêu nó im, nó sai rồi, tôi và Gellert vốn dĩ...

"Không! Nó nói rất đúng!"

Gellert thì thầm, anh gầm mặt xuống. Tôi quay lại.

"Hả, anh nói gì em không hiểu?"

Tôi vờ vịt như không nghe gì, chờ anh xác nhận thêm một lần nữa.

" **Tôi thú thiệt là không biết tình yêu là gì cả**."

Anh nhìn tôi bằng cái ánh mắt không có hồn nữa. Từng câu chữ anh nói ra từ miệng anh đã làm cho cả thế giới xung quanh tôi bắt đầu sụp đổ. Cổ họng của tôi khô rát và tôi cảm thấy muốn tắt thở sớm, một cảm xúc tồi tệ nhứt trên đời bắt đầu đổ dồn lên ngực tôi khi tôi nhìn anh.

"Gellert?" Tôi lấp bấp, "Anh...anh giỡn! Hic... anh... anh không thể nói như vậy được. Anh nhứt định đã nói không khôn khéo rồi... hu hu..." Tôi cảm nhận nước mắt bắt đầu chảy ròng từ mắt tôi xuống.

"Chuyện đó hết sức vô nghĩa, tôi thấy hai chúng ta chẳng cần quan tâm tới nó chi cho khổ."

Anh lạnh lùng nói lớn, rõ ràng không quan tâm gì đến tôi nữa, và tôi quỳ xuống nhắm tịt mắt lại. Tôi muốn ngất đi, cả thế giới là một màu mù mịt, những gì tôi được biết trong ngần tháng qua chỉ là... **giả dối.**

"Albus, chúng ta giết nó đi."

Aberforth rút cây đũa phép của mình chĩa về phía Gellert.

Tôi lao vào quỳ gối, ôm chặt hai chân của anh đang đứng, "Không *hic*." Tôi thì thầm, cố ôm chân anh chặt hơn nữa.

"Tại sao? Đừng có nói với em là tới giờ phút này rồi mà anh vẫn còn yêu cái thằng khốn nạn đó nhé?" Em trai tôi nói và nghiến răng.

" **Anh không thể.** "

Tôi múm mím, tôi khóc nghẹn trong cổ họng của mình.

"Anh còn yêu nó như vậy, lỡ nó sẽ bỏ rơi anh lại và anh không có cái gì hết thì sao?! Nó đã làm quá nhiều chuyện xấu thế này rồi, đến cả trong lòng nó cũng chẳng có chứa chấp anh, loại người như anh đối với nó cũng bằng thừa như em thôi!" Nó nói trong sự kinh hoàng.

"Chúng ta không thể giết... anh ấy, bản thân anh... không thể giết anh ấy." Tôi khóc, nước mắt tôi đã đủ làm ướt nhẹp quần của anh và tôi xoa lên má của mình.

** Gellert POV: **

Tim tôi quặng đau như chưa tôi bao giờ cảm nhận được trước khi tôi yêu Albus. Tất nhiên tôi không hề cố ý nói vậy với em. Tại sao tôi lại như thế? Lí do mà tôi nói ra những lời lẽ đó là sự tức giận, sự tức giận đó vô tình làm em đổi ý định của mình sau tất cả những gì tôi và em nói cùng nhau. Bộ chỉ một câu nói từ đứa em trai ngốc nghếch của em thôi cũng đủ khiến em đổi ý ngay luôn rồi sao? Hay là em nhứt định chỉ là nói dối? Dù cách nào đi chăng nữa thì tôi còn một mình tôi, số phận là do tôi.

Nhưng lúc tôi thấy ánh mắt Albus nhìn tôi sau khi tôi nói rằng tôi không hề yêu em, tôi ngay lập tức đã hối hận khi lỡ lời. Mắt của em đã vô hồn, em cố gắng nhịn lắm nhưng cũng đành phải khóc trong đau khổ. Như thể tôi đã dáy lên một cơn đau tồi tệ nhứt lên người Albus, tôi sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ cho chính mình vì đã làm em thiệt thòi thế này. Thế nhưng mà bất chấp tôi có khuyên can em, em đã đứng dậy từ chân tôi và trở về đứng bên cạnh Aberforth, kẻ đã sẵn sàng muốn giết chết tôi. Em sẽ nguyện chết vì tôi sao? Tôi không biết mình nên làm gì, tôi không thể rút lại lời nói mà tôi đã đổ ập lên người của em, tôi còn không thể lấy lại được những gì tôi đã thề với em được nữa. Tôi chỉ đứng đó. Nhìn em, một ánh mắt đầy oán hận lên người tôi. Tôi rút cây đũa phép và nhắm vào Aberforth.

"Albus vung đũa phép lên."

Tôi nói, tôi không hề muốn nói ra nhưng đành vậy. Albus không làm gì mà chỉ có biết nhìn tôi với ánh mắt tràn đầy nỗi thất tình và không còn chút tin tưởng gì với tôi nữa.

"CẦM ĐŨA PHÉP, CẦM ĐŨA PHÉP LÊN!"

Tôi ra lệnh, chĩa cây đũa phép vào người em. Em rút đũa phép của mình và không chĩa ngược lại tôi.

"Vậy thôi." Tôi đáp, cơn nổi giận vì sự cứng đầu đó đã làm cho tôi mất hết lí trí, tôi không điều khiển được.

" _CRUCIO!_ (TRA TẤN!)"

Tôi la lên, chĩa đũa phép vào Aberforth. Nó ngã xuống nền cát và khóc la lên trong đau đớn.

"DỪNG LẠI." Albus khóc hét và quỳ xuống cát theo, "GELLERT DỪNG LẠI MAU, HÃY ĐÁNH TÔI ĐI, ĐỪNG XUỐNG TAY VỚI TỤI NÓ, HÃY GIẾT TÔI ĐI, **GIẾT CHẾT TÔI ĐI.** "

Em thúc ép tôi, nước mắt của em đã chảy đến nỗi mặt em bẩn nhìn không ra được em. Tôi không thể nhìn em như thế này được nữa. Nhưng tôi cố không để lộ điều gì. Tôi dừng lại. Nhìn Albus đỡ Aberforth lên. Tôi càng nhận ra là em sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ cho tôi một lần nào nữa. Tình cảm của tôi và em đã bị quậy tung đến tan đàn xẻ nghé, tôi đành phải sử dụng cơn thù hận của mình để khẳng định đây là tôi thiệt sự.

Tôi lại tiếp tục tung thần chú về phía Aberforth thì Albus đã che lại đỡ cho nó, tôi lại tiếp tục tung thêm vài cú nữa thì Albus đỡ toàn bộ bùa chú, ngay tức khắc. Tôi biết em mạnh mẽ, em và nó nhìn nhau và chuẩn bị cùng nhau rút đũa phép ra và em trao đổi sức mạnh của mình vào thần chú của Aberforth, phóng thẳng vào tôi. Tôi và Albus đã không thể trực tiếp đánh nhau được nữa. Chuyện này diễn ra chưa được một lúc thì tôi đã có thể đủ sức thổi bay Aberforth ra sau. Mặt của nó đã chảy rất nhiều máu.

Tôi và Albus phóng bùa phòng thân vào nhau thì chúng va chạm liên hồi. Tôi ép sức mạnh của mình tiến gần hơn nữa, nhưng em rõ ràng rất mạnh. Em chỉ việc dùng sức của mình đẩy thêm một chút đến đầu đũa của tôi và cuối cùng em đánh bật tôi. Tôi ngã về phía sau và gặp chấn thương.

Khi tôi đứng dậy, Aberforth và Albus đã bao vây tôi.

" _Expelliarmus!_ (Giải giới!)"

Tôi dùng bùa lên Aberforth và hất tung đũa phép của nó qua chỗ khác và tôi chĩa đũa của mình vào Albus.

Tôi dùng bùa phòng thân để tiếp tục đánh em nữa thì em không để ý kịp thời đành phải té lăn xuống nền cát. Tôi chuyển sang chĩa đũa phép một lần nữa vào Aberforth và lại gần hơn. Lúc mà tôi chuẩn bị kết liễu nó, Albus mau chóng độn thổ và đỡ bùa chú của tôi.

"Gellert, dừng lại đi." Em nói rõ ràng.

"Sao?"

"Bởi vì anh đang làm tổn thương gia đình của tôi!" Em nói lớn tiếng.

"Và em đã bao giờ thực sự quan tâm đến gia đình của mình chưa?" Tôi nạt em ngược trở lại, rồi lại kịp hối hận. Tôi phát hiện cơn đau đớn tôi đã dáy lên người em một lần nữa.

"Anh trai, mình cùng nhau giết chết nó đi!"

Aberforth nói rồi nhăn mặt. Nó đứng bên cạnh Albus. Tôi ước gì Albus đến về phía tôi, để tôi có thể nói rằng tôi không hề cố ý nói câu nói đó. Nhưng tôi đã không.

"Không!" Albus căn ngăn, cố cản Aberforth đang chuẩn bị phóng lời nguyền chết chóc về phía tôi. Phát sốc, Albus xô Aberforth. "SAO EM CÓ THỂ LÀM NHƯ VẬY?" Em gào lên, nước mắt lại chảy thêm nữa.

"Albus! Chúng ta không thể để cho thằng đó quá đáng được." Aberforth can ngăn.

"Trừ khử nó đi Albus!" Tôi mắng em lại.

Em nhìn Aberforth lần cuối rồi quay qua nhìn tôi. Em và Aberforth sẵn đã giơ đũa phép của mình trước mặt tôi, tôi phóng bùa phòng thân về phía Albus và loại bùa có hại cho Aberforth, tôi để ý Albus không chỉ cản phá toàn bộ bùa chú lên người em và nó, mà cả bùa của Aberforth phóng về phía tôi nữa, nó mau chóng trở thành một luồng lốc cản phá lẫn nhau và cuối cùng tan biến thành một đám tia lửa bay bốn phương tám hướng.

"Đừng đánh nhau nữa."

Một giọng nói nhỏ nhẹ kêu lên, tôi lờ đi và tiếp tục chiến đấu.

"X-Xin **đừng đánh nhau** nữa."

Cái giọng đó lại cất lên nữa, và lớn hơn chút xíu so với lần đầu tiên. Lại một lần nữa, cả bọn phớt lờ.

"ĐỪNG ĐÁNH NHAU."

Ariana gào lên, con bé cuối cùng cũng đến rất gần, ở giữa hai phía bọn tôi. Và sau đó tôi thấy được.

Một cô bé vô tội, nhỏ con và đáng yêu đó từ từ to dần lên và bắt đầu bùng nổ thành một luồng năng lượng đen, quăng chúng tôi qua một góc, đồng thời ba cây đũa phép còn đang tri triển thần chú không thể tha thứ nửa chừng và vọt thẳng vào cô bé. Trong đó, một luồng ánh sáng màu xanh đã quét qua và tước đi mạng sống từ đôi mắt buồn thảm của Ariana, cô bé đã ngã xuống nền cát và bỏ mạng tại chỗ.

** Albus POV: **

Tôi hoá đá và nhìn Gellert, tim loạn nhịp khi phát hiện sự nổ tung của Ariana, Tôi rất bối rối khi thấy vẻ mặt sốc lên sốc xuống của Gellert. Tôi nhìn theo ánh mắt của anh và đó chính là... CÁI XÁC CHẾT CỦA EM GÁI TÔI, tóc của nó đã dạt tới ngoài mặt nước biển.

"ARI!"

Tôi nghe tiếng Aberforth hét lên, chạy về phía cô bé. Tôi từ từ đứng dậy, tôi không còn biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra nữa, Tôi lại gần cơ thể đã chết của Ariana, tôi đã cố mong con bé sẽ không chết hẳn mà còn sống. Nhưng hi vọng đã bị dập tắt khi tôi cảm nhận làn da đã trắng nhợt nhạt và không còn một chút sức mạnh nào trên người nó nữa. Tôi tính nhìn Gellert nhưng anh ta đã bỏ trốn.

Tôi nghe tiếng Aberforth khóc rất thảm thiết khi tay của nó lùa vào tóc của Ariana.

" **LỖI TẠI ANH HẾT, LỖI TẠI ANH HẾT!** "

Aberforth hét tôi và đẩy tôi ra một bên, mắt của nó chưa bao giờ thù hận tôi hơn bao giờ hết được nữa. Tôi cảm thấy tội lỗi đã ngập người tôi, tôi không còn chút hi vọng nào nữa ở bản thân tôi. "Còn không về nhà?" Nó nói, nhìn tôi và độn thổ về vì nó không thể ở một mình bên ngoài nhà trường. Tôi run rẩy đặt lên vai của nó rồi về thung lũng Godric.

Mọi thứ chỉ trong vòng _chưa đầy ba mươi phút_ mà đã trở nên khác biệt, đau khổ, ghẻ lạnh ngay tức khắc. Tôi đã cảm nhận khác rồi. Tôi nhìn Aberforth đưa xác của Ariana vào phòng khách. Tôi không dám đi vào vì nó sẽ không muốn tôi vào đâu. Tôi cũng lén nhìn dì Bagshot ở kế bên nhà, nhưng không dám đi vào trong nữa.

Đêm đó tôi không thể ngủ được, tôi muốn có anh, ôm anh, cảm nhận làn da ấm áp của anh bên tôi. Tôi mau chóng dập tắt khi tôi nhận ra được một điều rằng tôi sẽ không bao giờ biết cảm giác lúc xưa nữa, như tôi còn bên anh. Khi nghĩ về Ariana, tôi đã không thể bỏ qua tội lỗi của mình trong từng giây từng phút nào, hành động của tôi trong suốt mùa hè nay đã phải đánh đổi bằng cái chết của nó.

Ariana... sau khi được mẹ dặn chăm sóc hết sức cẩn thận và đến phiên anh em tôi, đã **thiệt mạng** trong sự thiếu hạnh phúc tràn trề.

**-HẾT CHAP 12-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nhắc nhở: Chuẩn bị có yếu tố ngược luyến tàn tâm cho những chap sắp tới nha, mình gần như đã khóc khi đã thử chấp tay viết trước mấy cảnh ngược cụ Albus Dumbledore này...


	13. Tôi cần anh

** Albus POV: **

Hôm sau, tôi mặc áo dự tang lễ của em gái tôi, Ariana. Tất cả những gì tôi có thể làm là đứng đó. Tôi nhìn vào một căn nhà gỗ nhỏ đứng trước mặt tôi, tôi muốn đi vào lắm. Nhưng không thể nữa. Tôi không muốn phải làm gì cả. Tôi đã không ăn, không ngủ. Mọi thứ đã dần trở nên quá vô nghĩa với tôi khi người duy nhứt có thể cướp cả trái tim của tôi đã đi mất rồi.

Tôi phải đứng một hồi lâu rồi mới gõ cửa, người mở ra là dì Bagshot, đôi mắt hạnh phúc thường nhật của dì đã trở nên buồn bã tha thiết. Tôi biết lí do vì sao dì buồn rồi nên không thử hỏi.

"Albus hả con?" Dì hỏi thật khẽ, đã nhận ra được tôi đau khổ thế nào.

"Con chào dì Bagshot... con muốn thắc mắc anh ấy đã..."

"Thằng bé nó rời đi rồi con ạ." Dì báo tin cho tôi, tôi nhìn chân mình mà phải cúi đầu, nước mắt lại muốn trào ra khỏi mắt tôi. "Con vào thăm dì chút chứ?" Dì tôi đề nghị, mở cửa ra rộng hơn. Tôi nhận lời mời và vào ngôi nhà thân thương của dì.

Tôi đi vào phòng khách và đầu tôi chợt rưng rưng khi tôi nhìn thấy hình của anh trên kệ, đó là ảnh động của anh trước tiệc trong lều, một nụ cười, một mái tóc màu vàng gần chuyển sang trắng và gương mặt đẹp trai của anh, quá dỗi là chân thực. Thứ đó cũng là một lời nhắc nhở vô cùng đau lòng là anh đã rời đi rồi. Tôi cũng nhìn chiếc ghế quen thuộc mà anh từng ngồi, tuy ghế này với các ghế khác đều giống nhau nhưng tôi biết cái nào là của anh hay ngồi, anh thích cái ghế ngồi gần cửa sổ hơn.

"Con muốn ngồi ghế của nó không? Nếu con thích."

Dì hỏi, rồi ngồi trên ghế sofa. Tôi nghĩ ngợi một chút rồi ngồi xuống ghế của anh, tôi cảm thấy như tôi đã được gần gũi anh đôi chút vậy. Bàn tay của tôi chạm vào một miếng nệm ở tay ghế, nơi anh hay dựa tay vào.

"Dạo này dì khoẻ không dì Bagshot?" Tôi hỏi, cố gạc suy nghĩ của mình qua một bên.

"Dì còn khoẻ, dì biết thằng Gellert nó sẽ không ở bên cạnh dì mãi được, nó bỏ đi đột ngột quá... dì... dì xin lỗi con nhiều lắm Albus dì không nên hỏi con lắm mà... đã xảy ra chuyện gì bữa nay thế?"

Tôi không muốn nói chuyện về Gellert, tôi không muốn bảo dì những gì anh đã cự tuyệt tôi và tôi mặc nhiên không muốn tiết lộ đứa em gái bé nhỏ của tôi giờ đây....

"Con xin lỗi." Tôi nói, tôi muốn khóc và nước mắt đã lăn lên cả đùi tôi.

"Không không, không có gì đâu mà, dì đã nói quá xa rời rồi." Dì thấu hiểu.

"Dì cũng nên biết là..." Tôi nói, "Ariana... con bé... chết rồi..." Tôi quyết định nói, nhưng lại nghẹn ngào và tôi vội lau nước mắt của mình.

"Albus! Thằng đó có..."

"Không, không phải Gel... à không anh ấy." Tôi lắc đầu, "Tụi con không biết ai đã giết con bé, nhưng có thể là do con, anh ấy hoặc là Aberforth.'

"Dì rất tiếc Albus." Dì Bagshot nhìn tôi một cách đầy thông cảm, "Con có muốn... lên phòng của nó không? Đồ của nó, nó muốn để lại đấy, con có thể lấy về nếu con cần." Dì chỉ ở lầu trên, tôi gật đầu và rời phòng khách.

Tôi mở cửa vào phòng ngủ của anh thì thấy anh đã bỏ đi rồi. Giường anh thì bề bộn, và chính chỗ đó tôi đã trao trọn cơ thể còn trong sáng của tôi cho anh nhưng nghĩ đến thì đúng là đau thương biết mấy, tôi còn thấy hình bóng nơi hai chúng tôi ôm nhau nằm ngủ. Những quần áo của anh đều bị vứt bỏ vung vãi khắp nơi và tôi nhặt nó lên.

Mắt tôi chợt nhìn thấy một thứ gì đó tôi chưa từng được thấy qua. Tôi không thể nào tin được.

Chân tôi sắp sửa rụng rời tới nơi khi tôi lại gần bàn học của anh và nhặt tấm ảnh của hai người chúng tôi, đang ngồi ở bên góc cây tại đồi núi. Ngoài ra còn có nguyên một cuốn album nữa. Tôi làm vòng hoa cúc, chúng tôi tại bữa tiệc trong lều trại, tôi vùi đầu mình vào lòng anh. Tôi chụp không sót một tấm nào cả mà tôi nghĩ đã để lạc rồi. Tim tôi đập nhanh hơn, tôi quỳ xuống và đầu tôi giờ ngập tràn toàn là suy nghĩ.

Đó là lỗi tại tôi. Nên anh bỏ tôi. Tôi sẽ không bao giờ được gặp anh nữa.

Đó là lỗi tại tôi. Nên Ariana mới chết, tôi đã sai rồi.

Đó là lỗi tại tôi. Nên anh sẽ không bao giờ quay trở về bên tôi. Tại tôi không đủ tốt với anh nên anh mới nói không yêu tôi nữa.

Tim tôi như bị xẻ làm đôi khi tôi úp mặt vào bàn tay mình mà khóc nức nở, giọt nước mắt đã chảy xuống cố làm dịu đi hai bên má đã sưng đỏ lên vì buồn bã. Tôi không thể ngưng khóc được, tôi cảm thấy mình đã... **vỡ vụn thành hàng trăm nghìn mảnh rồi**.

Tôi muốn anh ở đây, tôi muốn anh ở đây để tôi có thể nói với anh rồi mọi thứ đã ổn thoả.

**Tôi cần anh.**

** Gellert POV: **

Đêm tai nạn, tôi đã về nhà tante tôi ngay lập tức và bảo cô tôi rằng: "Tante ơi, ngày mai còn phải đi rồi."

Cô tôi gật đầu và chuẩn bị một cái khoá cảng cho tôi vào sáng hôm sau, tôi không biết mình có nên gặp Albus để _say goodbye_ hay không.......

Tất nhiên là càng không, tôi đã khiến em hết yêu tôi nữa rồi, làm sao mà em ấy muốn gặp tôi lại nữa? Đó là do tôi đã đẩy em đến bước đường cùng này. Tôi đành phải theo đuổi mục đích của mình mà không còn có em bên tôi nữa, và tôi tự xoay sở được.

Tôi tự dối lòng rằng nếu không có em thì tôi sẽ sống ổn cả. Khi tôi bỏ em dứt áo ra đi, tôi cảm thấy quặn đau lắm. Mặc dù ưu tiên của tôi là mục đích lớn lao nhưng nếu không có em bên tôi, tôi không dám chắc mình đã có thể làm được thêm nữa.

Trước khi tôi rời đi, tante hôn trán tôi, "Con về đây lúc nào cũng được, nhớ ghé thăm tante nhé."

Tội lỗi đã làm lu mờ tôi rồi, tôi biết là tôi sẽ không bao giờ về đây. Tôi không thể. Sau chuyện xảy ra với Albus... tôi đành phải tập trung tối đa vào mục đích của mình. Tôi biết mình mà đi bảo cô tôi chuyện này thì cô tôi sẽ phản đối, rồi cô tôi níu kéo tôi về lại.

"Dạ con biết rồi tante ơi." Tôi đáp, cười một cách buồn bã với cô tôi, chạm vào khoá cảng và rời đi, không bao giờ trở lại thung lũng Godric nữa.

...

Tôi tự mình tìm lấy cây đũa phép Cơm nguội, đó quả thiệt là một quyết định vô cùng liều lĩnh nhưng đó là việc mà tôi sẽ không hối hận khi làm.

Chân của tôi đặt xuống đường phố nước Đức, mọi thứ ở đây thiệt là quen thuộc, từ ngôn ngữ cho đến các biển tên đường. Thiệt tốt khi được về nhà. Tôi đã đến đây một lần rồi, để mà chuẩn bị dụng cụ và sách vở đi học ở Durmstrang, chỉ là giờ đây đã khác biệt rồi.

Nhưng mà...

**Ở đây lạnh thiệt, hơn cả nước Anh nơi mà em đang ở.**

Tôi chùm cái áo khoác của mình kín hơn và quan sát những đứa trẻ đang sắm dụng cụ, chúng đều nhìn tôi lại với ánh mắt đầy sự tò mò khi tôi vòng ra sau cửa hàng đũa phép của Gregorovitch. Tôi cũng từng mua một cây đũa ở đây, và mọi người ở Đức ai cũng có một cái cả. Thật đáng buồn khi tôi phải đi **lấy trộm một cái mà tôi cần**.

Tôi nhìn cửa sổ ở tầng hai, và thấy nó đang mở. Thú vị thiệt... tôi lùi lại một chút và đoán trước điểm tiếp đất. Tôi tăng tốc về phía bức tường và nhảy vào khung cửa sổ.

Tôi đáp xuống và đặt một đầu gối lên nền gỗ đã mốc meo và một chân để ra sau chờ chủ nhân đến. Albus rất đúng. Tôi nên kiểm dò bùa chú ở đây, tôi thử quan sát thì thấy một cái tủ màu đen ở một góc căn phòng và từ từ bước một bước đầu tiên ở nền gỗ, tôi dừng lại khi nghe tiếng lắc rắc hoặc tiếng bước chân của ai đó. Hết động tĩnh rồi, tôi lại tiếp tục tiến tới cái tủ.

" _Revelio._ (Hiện nội dung của mi)" Tôi thì thầm, để ý có một tờ giấy màu vàng ở ngay cửa tủ. Nó viết là:

_"Dành cho ai tìm cây đũa Cơm nguội_   
_Vui lòng sáng tỏ giàu có của ngươi_   
_Băng qua những cánh cửa trước mặt ngươi_   
_Rồi ngươi sẽ có thứ mà ngươi muốn..."_

Sáng tạo thiệt chứ. Tôi còn phải thấy bi hài thay. **Giàu có** , tiền bạc ư? Tôi mở túi của mình và lấy ra một đồng galleon. Được rồi... sau mà tôi... tôi kiếm cái lỗ để nhét vào nhưng không có cái gì cả, chỉ là cái tủ bình thường thôi.

 **Băng qua những cánh cửa**... xuyên qua? Tôi do dự đẩy thử đồng galleon về phía cái cửa tủ. Bất ngờ thay, đó giống như là những cái cửa có chất kết dính lại vậy. Đồng tiền của tôi đã chìm vào trong cái cửa tủ rồi hoàn toàn biến mất, rồi đột nhiên mắt tôi chợt phát hiện ra một thứ sáng loá gì đó giống như... lông vũ vậy. Rồi sau nó là một cái hộp bằng thuỷ tinh, được khắc đường chỉ bạc và thứ mà tôi ấn tượng nhứt đó chính là... cây đũa phép Cơm nguội.

Tôi thở dài một cách chậm rãi. Đó là thứ mà tôi luôn muốn. Trong lúc theo dõi bẫy, tôi từ từ mở cái hộp thuỷ tinh đó bằng cây đũa phép cũ mình. Nó ngừng phát sáng, để cho bàn tay của tôi chạm vào trong khi còn đang nổi bồng bềnh kia.

Lúc mà tôi nhấc lên được rồi thì tôi nghe được một tiếng bước chân từ một người khác. Tôi đặt cây đũa cũ của mình vào trong túi và đến chỗ cửa sổ.

Tôi nhìn thấy một người đàn ông đang bối rối và tôi chĩa cây đũa vừa mới cướp về người đó hét lên:

" _Stupefy!_ (Điểm huyệt)" Một màu loé sáng trắng vọt về phía người đàn ông kia.

Người đó bất động ngã xuống và tôi nhảy ra ngoài cửa sổ, trước khi tôi chạm xuống nền đất thì tôi đã độn thổ kịp lúc và bỏ chạy mất tăm.

** Albus POV: **

Một tuần sau đám tang của Ariana. Càng ngày tôi càng cảm thấy yếu ớt dần đi.

Cả đời tôi được người ta coi là một vị pháp sư vô cùng mạnh mẽ, tôi đã không ngừng cố gắng để bộc lộ phẩm chất mình hơn.

Nhưng bây giờ... tôi không thể làm được một việc gì nữa. Tôi không muốn ra ngoài, không muốn đọc sách, càng không muốn phải ăn uống chút gì hết. Có lẽ tôi lại quá ích kỉ với chính mình, và bao lâu nay Aberforth bảo tôi như vậy là đúng. Khi không có anh bên cạnh tôi càng lâu, tôi lại càng cảm thấy cô đơn và hiu quạnh hơn. Tôi càng muốn phớt lờ nhiều người và tôi muốn ở một mình nhiều hơn.

Tôi thường hay ngồi trong phòng và khóc mỗi ngày như vậy khi nhung nhớ đến anh, khi ngồi đọc những bức thư tình mà hai chúng tôi trao nhau, và cả khi tôi nhìn hình chụp hai chúng tôi. Ngày ấy sao hạnh phúc đến vậy, bỗng thoáng chốc đã trở thành một nỗi bất hạnh vô biên. Tôi nhìn ở móc treo cạnh cửa sổ, đó là cái vòng hoa cúc đã héo tàn, giống như tôi bây giờ. Tôi không muốn tồn tại trên đời này nữa.

Thôi thì tôi đành ra bếp ngồi cho có lệ vậy, từ hồi có chuyện xảy ra rồi thì đầu tôi chẳng nghĩ được đâu xa ngoài chuyện đó. _Đáng lẽ mày không nên ích kỉ đến vậy._

"Albus?" Aberforth réo tên tôi, tôi không nghe em trai tôi nói.

_Thằng bé giờ không còn ưa gì mày nữa. Mày đã xứng với những gì mày đã chọn. Em gái mày chết là tại mày cả. Đó là lỗi của mày._

"Albus!" Nó hắng giọng to hơn chút rồi vỗ mạnh vai tôi. Mắt tôi giờ mới chịu nhìn em trai tôi, lần đầu tiên trong đời tôi mới thấy Aberforth... đang lo lắng... vì tôi, là thực hay là mơ? "Đi ăn mau lên." Nó kêu tôi, nháy lông mày một cái và vặn bếp.

Tôi lắc đầu, "Anh không đói..."

"NÓI NĂNG QUÁ NHẢM NHÍ, ANH ĐÃ KHÔNG ĂN GÌ SUỐT MỘT TUẦN LỄ RỒI. NHÌN ANH ĐÃ SỤT CÂN ĐẾN ỐM NHOM ỐM NHÁCH VẬY RỒI CÒN NÓI GÌ NỮA." Nó gào tôi một cái, không cho tôi nói xong.

"Không quan trọng rồi, anh không muốn gì nữa." Tôi nhìn cửa sổ, nhìn mấy con quạ đang nhai bữa sáng mà tôi đổ cho chúng ăn.

"Ngay cả Ariana đã mất rồi... mà anh vẫn còn ích kỉ đến thế..." Aberforth lẩm bẩm, nó rỉ nước mắt sắp khóc lần thứ ba (lần đầu và lần thứ hai là vì cái chết của em gái tôi rồi), nó bỏ vài miếng ức gà vào trong lò nướng và vặn to lửa lên chút.

"Vậy nghĩa là sao?" Tôi nghiêm nghị nói.

"Anh dám nghĩ... em... muốn anh trở nên... thế này lắm sao! Sau khi Ariana đã ra đi, mẹ thì mất... vì em gái... và cha thì... chết ở Azkaban rồi... *hic* thì... *hic* gia đình đã... không còn một ai... ngoại trừ anh ra hết... anh Albus ạ *hu hu*, em... *hic* em không cho phép anh chết theo. Xin anh hãy... *hu hu*... ăn uống gì đi..."

Nó đau khổ đến tận cùng rồi, nó đã tức đến mức phải khóc oà lên và bây giờ em trai tôi vội vã lau chút nước mắt, sau đó quay lại tiếp tục nấu nướng.

Sau khi nghĩ xong xuôi rồi tôi mới nói, "Anh sẽ ăn cho."

Aberforth gật đầu trong lúc đang gọt vỏ củ khoai tây, và bụng tôi chợt phát nôn khi nghĩ đến chuyện ăn uống.

**-HẾT CHAP 13-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P/S: Ngược tơi bời hoa lá mất hai anh em nhà Dumbledore rồi, mà truyện còn dài lắm nha. Mong các bạn tiếp tục theo dõi. *Lau nước mắt cho người đọc*.
> 
> Hai ngày nữa là chap 14, đồng thời cũng là chap cuối cùng của phần 1, mong các bạn hãy tiếp tục theo dõi. Tiếp đó sẽ có phần 2 của fic và mình sẽ thông báo thời gian ra mắt sau khi tựu trường vào tháng 9.
> 
> MV cho Chap 12 + 13 + 14 là Anh Rất Nhớ Em (我好想你) (FMV bởi Thuyền Nhỏ Lênh Đênh). Mong các bạn vừa đọc fic vừa thưởng thức FMV.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r23Ru9xb7nk


	14. Ăn đi, anh sẽ đỡ đấy

** Albus POV: **

Tôi nhìn chằm chằm vào dĩa thức ăn của mình, Aberforth nó quan sát tôi cả buổi để đợi tôi ăn.

Để đáp lại, tôi nhai thử một miếng và ngay lập tức muốn phát ói. Tôi mau chóng độn thổ vào nhà tắm để mà nôn.

Aberforth mau chóng chạy ùa lên lầu, "Quá tệ rồi Albus... cơ thể anh đã bị đào thải rồi. Để em dắt anh đi vô bệnh viện khám." Em tôi nói một cách đầy lo lắng.

"Không sao hết." Tôi đáp, tôi càng không quan tâm gì đến chuyện ăn uống. Tôi không quan tâm đến bất cứ thứ gì ngoại trừ... anh.

"ANH THÔI CÁI THÓI ÍCH KỈ ĐẾN NHU NHƯỢC ĐÓ VÀ LO ĐI KHÁM SỨC KHOẺ ĐI." Nó gào lên, tay của nó đã hoá thành nắm đấm và nó tức giận nắm chặt đến cả bàn tay biến thành màu trắng.

"Anh xin lỗi em." Tôi thầm thì, khi nó cay cú thì cái thứ tội lỗi đó lại đập vào đầu tôi lần nữa.

"Mai đây em sẽ phải đến nhà ga Chín Ba Phần Tư để trở lại Hogwarts sớm... em muốn anh từ giờ đến lúc đó anh phải khoẻ mạnh nếu không có em ở bên cạnh." Nó giải thích rồi cố giữ bình tĩnh.

"... Anh sẽ đi khám." Tôi thở dài, cơn buồn nôn đó lại trào ngược cổ họng và tôi lại chỗ bồn cầu ói tiếp.

Nó nhìn tôi mà phải hoảng hồn, "Vậy mà yêu đương cái gì, anh bị bệnh nặng như thế này mà cái thằng khốn nạn đó còn không thèm đến chăm sóc cho anh như em..."

"Aberforth dẹp đi." Tôi gào lên, cái giọng cay nghiệt của nó làm cho tôi đau lòng thêm nữa, "Nếu em lại nhắc đến anh ấy một nào lần nữa thì... anh sẽ không giữ sức khoẻ đâu mà **tự tử** luôn đấy."

Lần này nó có vẻ điên rồi nên không thèm nói nữa, sau đó nó bỏ tôi ở đó và xuống tầng lầu mà tự ăn. Tôi thở dài một cách run rẩy, lại chỗ bồn cầu.

Tôi không quan tâm chuyện tôi có khoẻ hơn hay không. Tôi không quan tâm nếu chân cẳng tôi không còn nhúc nhích được nữa. Tôi không quan tâm đến chuyện tôi chết hay sống. Tất cả những gì mà tôi muốn đó chính là hơi ấm của làn da của anh, cú chạm níu giữ của anh, những nụ hôn nồng nàn mà anh trao tặng cho tôi.

Nhưng mà tôi biết tôi sẽ không bao giờ được nữa. Và tôi không xứng đáng để có được, đó là kết cục của tất cả. Aberforth đã nói đúng, tôi cần phải làm theo nó.

Tôi từ từ xuống lầu và đến khi nào lại bàn thì ngồi xuống. Tôi sẽ thử tiếp tục ăn nữa. Tôi vừa ăn lại vừa uống nước. Bụng của tôi thì cứ quặn thắt nhưng tôi vẫn cứ nén lại. Tôi có thể cảm nhận được ánh mắt của Aberforth vẫn còn đăm đăm chiêu chiêu, để xem xét xem tôi có thể tự xoay sở được hay không. Tôi chỉ có thể ăn chút rau nữa thôi nhưng còn nhiều quá, và tôi từ chối ăn tiếp nữa. Cảm thấy hài lòng, Aberforth mới không để ý tôi nữa và tôi cố không được nôn oẹ ra.

"Em đã kêu cô Bagshot sửa soạn sẵn cái khoá cảng cho em để đến Ngã Tư Vua vào ngày mai rồi, em sẽ đi học thôi." Aberforth nói, và tiếp tục ăn.

"Tại sao? Anh nhứt định sẽ phải dắt em đi!" Tôi đáp, đột nhiên tôi đau bụng đành phải ôm người mình.

"Nhìn anh coi, anh còn không có chút sức lực gì hết." Nó nhìn liếc ngang liếc dọc tôi thì thấy tôi gặp khó chịu kinh khủng.

"Anh sẽ ổn cả, anh muốn được nhìn thấy em lên tàu hoả." Tôi đáp.

"Được rồi, xíu ăn xong em sẽ thu dọn đồ đạc." Aberforth nói, nó có chút bất ngờ vì nó không đợi tôi để cãi lại.

Aberforth mau chóng rút ra một tờ giấy, và nó ra hiệu cho tôi đọc. Tim của tôi đập một cách nhanh chóng và bất bình thường, tôi cảm thấy mình sắp tắt thở tới nơi khi tận mắt đọc những dòng chữ này:

**_Gellert Grindelwald, một mối đe doạ lớn cho tượng đài bí mật?_ **

_"Gellert Grindelwald là học sinh cũ ở học viện Durmstrang, đã bắt đầu thu hút sự quan tâm chú ý từ những phù thuỷ có dòng máu thuần chủng chính gốc nhằm chống lại bộ pháp thuật và lên kiểm soát quyền. Những phát biểu đầy scandal của cậu ta đã được lan truyền trên khắp châu lục và ngày một nhiều phù thuỷ tìm đến để gia nhập cậu ta."_

Tờ Nhật báo Tiên tri đó nói quá rõ, đầu của tôi xoay chuyển. **Rõ ràng là lỗi tại mày. Họ chết là cũng tại mày. Mày yêu anh ấy. Mày đã yêu một cỗ máy giết người hàng loạt.**

"Anh Albus?" Aberforth réo tên tôi. Nhưng sao mà mờ dữ vậy. Ánh nhìn của tôi dần dần mất đi. Tôi ngã xuống, đầu tôi đập mạnh lên nền gỗ.

"ALBUS!" Aberforth lại chỗ tôi, dìu tôi lên ghế sofa, rồi ra ngoài. Bàn tay của tôi mau chóng rụt lại ngay sau khi tôi chạm đầu của mình, hàng tấn sát thương cứ tiếp tục lan ra. Từng giọt lỏng màu đỏ máu bắt đầu chảy xuống bàn tay của tôi và vào quần áo của tôi, tức là đầu của tôi đã chảy máu rồi. Aberforth quay lại, nó dùng khăn ướt để ấn vào, tôi có thể cảm nhận được nước lạnh đang chìm vào tóc và mặt của tôi. Hơi thở của tôi thật cay đắng nhưng tôi cố để kiểm soát được.

Một khi đầu tôi hết chảy máu, Aberforth ngưng ấn đầu tôi và nhìn tôi một cách đầy thương hại. Dù vậy tôi vẫn cảm thấy kiệt sức, như thể cả năng lượng cũng đã bị đào thải nốt ra khỏi người của tôi.

"GELLERT!" Tôi gọi tên anh, nước mắt đã rỉ ra từ mắt tôi.

"Albus, nó không về nữa đâu sao anh còn..."

"GELLERT!" Tôi cứ gọi tên anh đấy, tôi còn không hiểu tại sao mặc dù tôi biết anh không có ở đây, đó chỉ là do cảm xúc của tôi lúc này làm cho tôi phải thốt lên, không cần suy nghĩ.

"Albus..."

"GELLERT ANH TRỞ VỀ VỚI EM NGAY ĐI." Tôi khóc lớn tiếng, nước mắt đã lăn lên mặt tôi. Aberforth ngồi bên cạnh tôi trong khi tôi vẫn la lên như là một người bị điên nặng thiệt sự. Giọng của tôi dần dần trở thành một lời thì thầm khi tôi đang khóc một cách thiếu kiểm soát tâm trí của mình.

Tại sao anh lại không ở đây cùng em chứ?

Tại sao anh không quay về động viên em?

Tại sao anh lại hết yêu em rồi?

Một khi tôi đã bình tĩnh, tôi đứng dậy, "Anh xin lỗi em..." Tôi lẩm bẩm, không biết mình nói gì tiếp nữa.

Aberforth gật đầu, nhìn chằm chằm vào nền nhà, không nói gì để đáp lại, tôi biết thằng bé đã đăm chiêu suy nghĩ rất nhiều rồi. Tôi định hỏi em trai tôi đang nghĩ gì thì nó bật khóc trong sự tức giận, quay người và bỏ đi, lại chỗ đàn dê để giải toả tâm tư suy nghĩ của mình.

** Gellert POV: **

Tôi ngồi một mình ở trong căn phòng, nhìn chằm chằm con đường người người tấp nập. Tôi chợt nhận ra có gì đó rất sai, nó khiến tôi phải suy nghĩ rất nhiều nhưng tôi không thể để nó làm lung lay tư tưởng được. Tôi không thể về thung lũng Godric để thăm em, chuyện đã xảy ra rồi. Tôi nhớ em lắm. Tôi lại càng không muốn em phải xảy ra mệnh hệ gì, nếu không thì... tôi không biết mình phải sống sao nữa. Tôi tự dối lòng mình rằng là đã căm hận em kinh khủng nhưng mà thú thiệt là tôi vẫn còn yêu em đậm sâu đến mức nào.

Cớ sao gì em đã thay đổi tâm tư của mình như thế? Sau tất cả mọi thứ hai ta bên nhau? Liệu rằng tôi đã không đủ tốt với em sao? Tôi biết em không thể nào yêu tôi được nữa, đó là một thứ gì đó mà tôi sẽ không nghi ngờ gì thêm được. Nhưng tại sao em lại đồng ý sẽ gặp nhiều thử thách như vậy khi em lúc này không thể làm được?

Nếu một ai đó mà phát hiện chuyện tình yêu của hai chúng tôi, hai chúng tôi là gì của nhau... điều đó không chỉ làm huỷ hoại tôi mà còn làm tổn hại đến cả... em. Từng hơi thở dốc của em bên tai tôi, từng chất giọng ngọt ngào mê hoặc của em, từng cách mà em ngượng ngùng với tôi hay từng khoảnh khắc chứng kiến cách em buộc tóc của mình những khi em cảm thấy buồn chán.

Trái tim của tôi thiệt sự đã dâng hiến cho em rồi, nhưng tôi vẫn cố tự nói là mình đã hết yêu em rồi. Tôi ước em sẽ chọn tôi, tôi ước em sẽ đứng bên cạnh tôi ngay lúc này.

Nhưng mà dù sao... tôi chỉ muốn em được thành công trên con đường riêng của mình, mà tiếp tục sống tốt. Tôi muốn em làm nhiều thứ tuyệt vời cho cuộc đời của em, là tận dụng tối đa sức mạnh của mình và không phải lãng phí nó. Em có thể làm được tất cả, và tôi tôn trọng quyết định của em.

Tôi cười đểu với chính mình. Suy nghĩ của tôi bị gián đoạn khi có tiếng mở cửa, tôi độn thổ đi mất và đáp xuống một cái hẻm, rồi những con người ở đó bắt đầu để ý tôi. Trên thực tế, bộ pháp thuật ở các nước đang cố truy nã tôi, không còn một nơi nào an toàn hơn được nữa. Sau khi tôi tiết lộ mình đang sở hữu cây đũa phép Cơm nguội, tôi đã tìm được vài người ủng hộ tôi, đủ để đưa tôi lên báo bằng bất cứ giá nào. Tôi muốn Albus phải thấy, tôi muốn em phải nhận ra những gì em đã bỏ lỡ, tôi muốn em sẽ phải thấy tôi.

Ở bên túi quần trái của tôi, tôi rút ra cái khế ước máu của hai người bọn tôi, đầu ngón tay của tôi khẽ chạm vào đường hoạ tiết được đan vào nhau. Đó là tất cả mọi thứ. Tôi thiệt hư đã đoán được rằng trước sau gì, hai chúng tôi sẽ phải đánh nhau và tôi đã thuyết phục Albus làm thứ này. Tôi đã kinh hoàng thay khi thấy thứ này không có tác dụng được gì nhiều ngoài chuyện lợi dụng em ra.

Tôi nhắm mắt của mình. Một luồng tư tưởng lại hình thành trong đầu của tôi. Khỉ thật, tôi run rẩy cực mạnh. Điều đó, nhứt định sẽ không xảy ra đâu. Tôi ghìm cái khế ước thật chặt. Không một ai có thể chạm lấy nó được, tôi bỏ vào túi mình.

Sau khi nghe tiếng cười đùa la hét của những đứa trẻ sắp đến, tôi độn thổ bỏ đi mất.

**-HẾT CHAP 14-**

**-HẾT PHẦN 1-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tên chap được lấy cảm hứng từ câu thoại hay nhứt của thầy Remus Lupin.
> 
> Phần 1 chính thức được khép lại. Gellert và Albus gặp nhau vào năm 1899, hai người thiếu niên đẹp trai và khao khát sức mạnh chinh phục thế giới... họ gần nhau hơn cả anh em nhưng cái kết ở thời điểm này vô cùng chạnh lòng.... 😢


	15. Giáo sư Dumbledore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lưu ý: Đây là chap đầu tiên của phần 2. Từ chap này trở đi, au quyết định sẽ OOC một số nhân vật để phù hợp với POV của hai cụ, đồng thời một số nhân vật ở trong 7 tập Harry Potter sẽ xuyên không về thời đại này để làm nổi bật cũng như làm gia tăng tình huống truyện.
> 
> Ở phần 1, cụ Albus Dumbledore bị ngược luyến tàn tâm, ngược tơi bời hoa lá, đã vậy còn ngược, ngược lên bờ xuống ruộng, và ngược, ngược nữa và ngược mãi (thất tình đến mức ngày nào cũng khóc, mất em gái,...), sang phần tiếp theo, cụ đã trở nên như thế nào? Mời các bạn đón đọc phần 2 bên dưới.
> 
> Chúc các bạn đọc vui, hãy vote và comment các chap trước và các chap sau nếu bạn chưa nhé. Mình đói vote lắm đó.
> 
> Và câu chuyện xin được phép tiếp tục BẮT ĐẦU!!!

**Năm 1925 (Hơn 26 năm sau...)**

** Albus POV: **

"Nào các trò! Các trò hãy cho thầy biết đâu là sự khác biệt giữa một hoá thú sư và một người sói?... ai giơ tay nào?"

Tôi hỏi, nhìn các cặp mắt vô cùng bối rối của học trò trước mặt tôi, đồng nghĩa là bọn chúng vẫn chưa thật sự tập trung trong lớp cho lắm. Nhưng như thường lệ, có một cái tay hết sức quen thuộc từ một cậu con trai đưa lên, tôi cũng chờ thêm một chút để xem còn ai giơ tay tiếp không.

"Trò McLaggen!" Tôi đọc tên một cậu học sinh rất dỗi quen thuộc của mình.

"Hoá thú sư có thể tự nguyện biến từ người thành động vật, còn người sói là bị ép buộc." Cậu bé nói một cách đầy tự hào, hết sức rành mạch rõ ràng.

"Chính xác, 10 điểm cho nhà Gryffindor." Tôi thưởng thêm điểm, rồi lại chỗ chồng sách vở đặt đầy trên bàn giáo viên và ngồi lên trên đó, "Thầy muốn các con về kí túc xá đọc sách Phòng chống nghệ thuật hắc ám cho người nhập môn chương 9 và 10, và thầy biết tụi con ai mà chưa làm xong thì bữa sau hãy tự giác xin lỗi thầy ngay nha chưa, để thầy giận không vui đâu."

Tôi dặn tụi học trò kĩ và đúng lúc đó là đã hết tiết, bọn chúng mau chóng thu dọn đồ đạc và rời lớp học ngay.

"Dạ thưa giáo sư Dumbledore?" Tôi nghe một giọng nói từ đằng sau lưng tôi, tôi quay người.

"Gì con, McLaggen?" Tôi lấy những cuốn sách mà tôi đã làm dấu sẵn và chuẩn bị cho tiết học tiếp theo của tôi.

"Con muốn biết tại sao thầy lại trở thành một giáo sư ạ." Cậu bé hỏi một cách thẳng thừng.

"Bộ... thầy không còn gì tốt hơn thế sao?" Tôi nói đùa.

"Không phải vậy! Con chỉ nghĩ là... thầy thật sự rất quyền năng, thầy còn có thể làm nhiều chuyện đại sự hơn là thầy ở lại cùng tụi con." McLaggen khai thật, "Thầy đã từng được mời lên làm Bộ trưởng Bộ pháp thuật vài lần rồi có đúng không ạ?"

Tôi nghĩ một lúc rồi đáp, "Con ơi, thầy rất tiếc, thầy từ chối bộ pháp thuật là vì thầy không có hứng thú với nó, việc dạy cho tụi con học đối với thầy là một sự giúp đỡ rất cao cả cho những thế hệ phù thuỷ và pháp sư trẻ tuổi tiếp theo, và từ đó làm được nhiều việc trọng trách hơn, lớn lao hơn." Tôi giải thích.

"Con cũng muốn làm nhiều việc lớn lao hơn."

Trò McLaggen mơ mộng giữa ban ngày, mắt của nó ngập tràn niềm tham vọng. Câu nói đó vô hình trung làm tôi nhớ lại chính tôi cỡ bằng tuổi của nó.

"Và... con sẽ làm được thôi, miễn là con cố gắng tập trung. Tiết học tiếp theo của con sắp bắt đầu rồi đó." Tôi cười khẩy, rồi ngồi xuống bàn của mình.

"Nhưng giáo sư McGonagall mới vào trường thì dạy biến hình không giỏi như thầy đâu." Thằng bé phàn nàn, sau đó xách cặp táp ở sau vai mình.

"Thầy nghĩ con đã đánh giá cao thầy nhiều lắm, nhưng mà thầy muốn nói rằng giáo sư McGonagall là một phù thuỷ trẻ rất tài giỏi, cô ấy rất giỏi các lãnh vực Biến hình. Và cô ấy còn có nhiều cái hay hơn cả của thầy để dạy con nữa, nên cô ấy có thể dạy những thần chú tuyệt vời nhứt của cô ấy cho con đó." Tôi bảo nó.

"Dạ con biết rồi, con xin lỗi nhiều ạ. Con đi học tiếp đây."

Thằng bé bật cười rồi nhanh nhảu ra khỏi lớp. Tôi mau chóng xuống văn phòng của mình. Khi cửa vừa được đóng lại, nụ cười trên gương mặt của tôi liền nhợt nhạt đi.

Tại sao tôi lại đi làm giáo viên ư...?

Suy nghĩ tôi chợt ùa về. Những gì tôi bảo cho thằng bé McLaggen biết không phải là nói dối, nhưng cũng không phải là toàn bộ sự thật.

Lí do chính đáng cho chuyện này đó chính là tôi không muốn có người tiếp tục mắc nhiều sai lầm giống như tôi trước đây, tôi muốn dạy trẻ nhỏ không được ngây thơ, không được do dự, cũng không được trở nên ngốc nghếch đến mù quáng. Tôi càng không muốn những đứa học trò của tôi phải cảm nhận sự tuyệt vọng giống như tôi bây giờ, cái cảm xúc gần như **đẩy tôi vào chỗ chết** hơn 26 năm trước.

 **Sự hối tiếc luôn là thứ luôn đồng hành không đổi thay theo thời gian với tôi**.

Tôi lại chỗ giấy tờ trên bàn, tôi đọc lướt qua. Nào là Quidditch, bộ pháp thuật, câu đố và... Nhật báo Tiên tri. Cái trang đầu tiên chuyển sang hình của Gellert đang đi bộ trên đường. Tiêu đề là "Grindelwald đã đột ngột xuất hiện ở New York", mắt tôi trợn to trước từng câu chữ in mực đậm.

_"Gellert Grindelwald, vị pháp sư đáng sợ nhứt thế giới và là chủ nhân của cây đũa phép Cơm nguội, đã đào sang thành phố New York và đưa ra một bài phát biểu tư tưởng về thế giới phù thuỷ của hắn bằng cách sử dụng khẩu hiệu "Vì lợi ích lớn lao hơn", khẩu hiệu này được hắn sử dụng dùng để kêu gọi "mục đích" của mình, hắn còn thuyết phục hàng chục nghìn pháp sư và phù thuỷ đứng về phe hắn, và đa số đều là những phù thuỷ có dòng máu thuần chủng."_

Tôi nhìn cái bức ảnh đó phát đi phát lại. Sau 26 năm tôi chưa nhìn mặt mũi của anh, tôi đã thấy anh thật sự quá khác biệt rồi, nhưng mà...

**_Anh vẫn thật sự đẹp trai như hôm nào!_ **

Chỉ là tóc của anh trước đây thì dài, nhưng đã cắt ngắn và làm kiểu dựng tóc undercut như cái gai, tóc của anh đã hoàn toàn biến thành màu trắng luôn và bộ y phục của anh đã được sửa soạn kĩ lưỡng và hợp thời trang ngày nay. Tôi không thể nào dứt mắt mình khi ngắm anh được nữa, gương mặt của anh, bờ ngực của anh, bờ mông của anh, và...

"Cậu Dumbledore!" Tôi nghe một tiếng kêu rất lớn và tôi hết suy nghĩ về anh nữa. Và do giựt mình nên tôi đã hất tung tờ báo lên và ngã xuống ghế. Tôi ngồi dậy và chỉnh trang y phục thì nhận ra đó là hiệu trưởng Dippet, trong mắt học sinh luôn cho là "vị hiệu trưởng đáng kính".

Tôi ho khan hắng giọng, "Dạ chào hiệu trưởng." Tôi mau chóng dẹp tờ báo qua một bên và giấu đi.

"Tôi muốn nghe chuyện cậu Carrow đang thực tập ở đây, tôi đã nghe cậu ta gây nhiều rắc rối." Ông ấy nhìn quan ngại.

"Ừm đúng rồi, tôi nghĩ gần đây nhứt là cậu ta đã thử thả bọn yêu nhí Cornish Pixie vào lớp học của tôi, nhưng cuối cùng thì không kiểm soát nổi và chúng mặc sức quậy tung cả lớp học, còn lưng của tôi thì do bị chúng giựt mạnh nên bị trẹo xương chút." Tôi gật đầu, cố né sự bất ngờ khi vị hiệu trưởng Dippet đáng kính đã quá tuổi bước vào trong.

"Chắc tôi phải liên lạc với gia đình của cậu ta mới được, đây là lần thứ năm rồi. Cảm ơn cậu Dumbledore, ráng dạy tốt nhé."

Hiệu trưởng gật đầu và đóng cửa lại để tôi ở trong phòng một mình. Tôi ngồi xuống ghế thật mạnh, lấy hai bàn tay ôm đầu và xoa tóc mình liên tục. Tôi lấy lại tờ báo đang rơi dưới đất đó và bỏ vào trong thùng rác.

Trong lúc đang thở dài, mắt tôi chợt để ý trong ngăn kéo có một cái bức ảnh quá cũ kĩ. Tôi muốn đặt nó trên bàn để mỗi ngày tôi được ngắm nó nhưng... lỡ có ai đó đi ngang qua và thấy được... họ sẽ hỏi tôi ngay. Tôi xem hình mà tôi đang hôn người đàn ông mà tôi nhớ nhung nhứt, một bức ảnh trắng đen, ngay trên đồi núi đầy thảm cỏ, và dưới gốc cây vào một buổi chiều mùa hè nắng ấm.

Cái thứ kỉ niệm đó thật sống động, nó khiến cho tôi phải ngắm lâu hơn nữa nhưng đó cũng là thứ duy nhứt có thể khiến tôi cảm thấy gần gũi hơn với anh. Tôi càng thuyết phục mình sẽ quên anh bao nhiêu thì tôi lại càng biết mình không thể bấy nhiêu. Tôi chỉ biết mình sẽ không còn giống như lúc xưa nữa. Tôi chỉ biết mình không thể ngừng suy nghĩ được. Tôi biết mình sẽ luôn luôn cảm thấy phiền muộn từ tít tận sâu trong lòng vào từng ngày trôi qua. Không ai có thể hiểu được anh đã thật sự ý nghĩa sâu đậm với tôi thế nào.

Tôi không kể cho ai nghe về chuyện này, chỉ có những người gồm tôi, anh, Aberforth, Elphias và dì Bagshot là biết. Tôi đã giữ bí mật này từ tất cả mọi người mà tôi gặp gỡ. Nếu họ phát hiện ra thì sẽ làm hỏng cuộc đời tôi. Tôi nhìn vết sẹo ở lòng bàn tay của mình, và tôi di chuyển ngón tay của mình lên nó. Cái này cũng không ai biết, chỉ mình tôi và anh.

Tôi đứng dậy, nhận ra tiết học tiếp theo của tôi sắp bắt đầu rồi. Tôi ngồi lên bàn nhìn những đứa con nít ùa vào phòng. Tất cả học sinh đều đứng lên chào tôi và chúng ngồi xuống.

"Chào buổi trưa mấy đứa." Tôi nói một cách đầy khích lệ, "tiết này không cần phải ngồi, chỉ việc cầm sách và ôm ở bên hông thôi." Tôi giới thiệu. Học sinh làm theo những gì tôi bảo và đợi một cách đầy kiên nhẫn. "Bữa nay chúng ta sẽ học đấu tay đôi với nhau NHƯNG MÀ nếu các con không làm theo thầy hướng dẫn thì... chúng ta sẽ quay lại học lí thuyết tiếp chứ không thực hành nữa, các con hiểu chứ?"

Tôi nói một cách đầy nghiêm nghị. Lớp học của tôi vừa im lặng vừa hào hứng, chúng đặt cặp xuống ghế và di chuyển bàn học qua một góc. Khi căn phòng này đã xong rồi, tôi chia lớp học ra thành một nửa, một nửa đứng bên trái và một nửa đứng bên phải, và tôi đứng ở giữa chúng.

"Mục tiêu của bài học đánh tay đôi lần này, đó chính là phải khắc chế được đối thủ của các con ngay, các con cần phải sử dụng đúng thần chú vào đúng thời điểm."

Tôi ngưng một chút rồi quay qua nhìn chúng.

"Này cậu Carrow... cậu lại đây đánh tay đôi với tôi đi, để minh hoạ cho tụi nhỏ hiểu."

Tôi đề nghị, tôi biết cậu ta gặp nhiều khó khăn, tôi muốn cho cậu ta thêm một cơ hội, sự hào phóng này không phải giáo viên nào cũng sẵn lòng cho được. Cả đám học trò hò hét khi cậu ta đứng trước mặt tôi.

"Giơ đũa phép lên nào." Tôi bảo cậu ta, và cậu ta làm theo. "Đừng có rút lại nhé, đây chỉ là sử dụng thần chú tước khí giới thôi." Tôi nhắc nhở cậu ta và giơ cây đũa của mình lên theo.

" _Expelliarmus!_ (Giải giới!)" Cậu ta hét lên và tiến về phía trước một bước. Tôi dùng đũa phép của mình để cản lại.

"Để thần chú này phát huy hiệu lực tối đa, tiếp theo đó cậu phải dùng một thần chú khác để đánh gục tôi, đó là lí do cậu nên ghi nhớ." Tôi chỉ tiếp, và để cho cậu ta thực hiện thêm một thần chú nữa.

Cậu ta chuẩn bị tung thần chú đánh bại, " _Stupefy!_ (Điểm huyệt)" Cậu ta hô lên, chỉ vừa đủ làm tôi bay ngược trở lại và tất cả học sinh vô tay hoan hô.

"Cảm ơn cậu Carrow! Rất xuất sắc!" Tôi chúc mừng Carrow. Nụ cười mau chóng nở rộ trên mặt cậu ta như muốn nhận lấy phần thưởng đó, là một người giáo viên, tôi muốn giúp cậu ta có niềm tin hơn cũng như dạy được cậu ta những gì. Tôi chuyển sang đấu tay đôi với từng học sinh cho đến khi tất cả bọn học sinh đánh bại được tôi.

Sau khi tan lớp, tôi đi lang thang dọc hành lang một cách vô định vì tôi cảm thấy chán ở trong phòng của mình nhiều tiếng đồng hồ rồi. Một nhóm học sinh đi ngang qua tôi và thì thầm:

"Mấy bồ nghe được những lời đồn chưa?"

"Rồi!"

Sau đó bọn chúng cười khúc khích, tôi thắc mắc đó là gì. Nhưng tôi mặc kệ và đến Đại Sảnh đường, bữa tối sắp bắt đầu trong vài phút nữa rồi. Tôi ngồi kế bên giáo sư McGonagall, cô ấy nhìn tôi với ánh mắt hết sức kì lạ, điều đó khiến tôi cảm thấy tỉnh táo hẳn hoi.

Hiệu trưởng Dippet có vài lời nhắn nhủ như mọi lần, rồi rất nhiều thức ăn xuất hiện ngay trên đĩa trước mặt chúng tôi.

Tôi cứ tưởng bọn trẻ lo ăn uống và trò chuyện với nhau như những ngày bình thường, nhưng bữa nay tụi nó nhìn tôi với ánh mắt đăm đăm chiêu chiêu, không màng tới việc ăn uống khiến cho tôi cảm thấy hết sức khó xử. Tôi chỉ cố phớt lờ đi nhưng việc chú ý đó vẫn đủ làm tôi khó chịu.

"Chuyện đó là thiệt sao?" Cô McGonagall hỏi.

"Cái gì thiệt?"

Tôi đáp lại và nháy lông mày. Cô ấy không đáp lại tôi và quay qua ăn đồ ăn trên đĩa của mình, để cho tôi cảm thấy như mình đang bị quan sát trầm trồ, như một động vật trong sở thú.

**-HẾT CHAP 15-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cảm hứng chap này là thầy dạy GDQP tập trung lớp 12 của Chồn nhé. Mọi người đi học hết chưa nào? Lịch đăng mới là 3 ngày/chap nhé, để các bạn hóng từ từ.
> 
> Sorry chú "Người Sắt" RDJ chứ cháu Chồn không muốn bị ép buộc ship ông chú hải tặc kiêm ca sĩ x sugar daddy (Johnny Depp x Jude Law) đâu aaaaaa. À mà thôi, ai chung thuyền với tui không giơ tay! Comment cho tui biết nhé. Yêu mấy bạn ạ... hu hu hu...
> 
> Follow Pinterest của tui nhé: https://www.pinterest.com/caochon03/


	16. Người con trai trong bức ảnh

** Albus POV: **

Không một ai cho tôi biết những lời đồn đó là gì. Tôi biết những lời đồn đoán đó là về tôi bởi vì những ánh nhìn kia quá rõ ràng rồi. Việc đi lại của tôi ở hành lang bây giờ cũng không còn được bình thường nữa khi tôi phải hứng chịu những ánh nhìn kì quặc từ bọn học sinh và cả đồng nghiệp của tôi.

Đến cuối cùng, tôi lờ hết bọn họ và tiếp tục đến lớp dạy như thường. Dạy xong thì tôi lên lầu và về văn phòng của mình thì bỗng nhiên, tôi nghe được một tiếng "xoảng" rất lớn xuất phát từ cửa phòng làm việc của mình, tôi chạy lại mở cửa bước vào thì thấy trò McLaggen đang đứng đó, phía dưới toàn là miểng thuỷ tinh. Cái tủ đựng đồ của tôi đã bị mở tung ra.

"Thưa giáo sư, con xin lỗi, con thật sự xin lỗi ạ." Thằng bé xin lỗi.

Tôi lại gần và nhặt bức ảnh đầy scandal giữa tôi và Gellert từ nền nhà, không quan tâm đến việc tôi có thể bị mảnh kiếng vụn vỡ làm thủng da hay không. Bức hình thì không sao cả.

"Con đi tìm lại sách của con ở phòng thầy thì con thấy cái bức ảnh đó, con đã sốc đến mức làm rơi vỡ nó tan tành và..."

"Không sao đâu con." Tôi ngắt lời nó, cố lờ đi cơn giận mà tôi cảm nhận được, nó không là nghĩa lí gì với tôi nữa.

"Cái... cái... cái... ảnh... ảnh... đó?" Nó hỏi, hết sức ngạc nhiên.

"Dễ sửa thôi." Tôi vung đũa phép và những mảnh vụn vỡ của kiếng đóng khung mau chóng trở về vị trí cũ như chưa bao giờ xảy ra. Tôi đặt cái tấm ảnh đó một cách đầy căm hận và bỏ vào ngăn kéo, đập nó thiệt mạnh.

"Người con trai... trong ảnh đó, đang hôn... thầy... là... là... ai thế?" McLaggen hỏi một cách lúng túng.

"Thầy không muốn nói về chuyện đó."

Tôi thì thầm. Đường thở của tôi đã bị thắt chặt. Tôi sắp sửa không thở được nữa rồi. Tôi ôm bờ ngực của mình, cố vịnh cái bàn để mà đứng dậy.

"Thầy ơi?"

McLaggen gọi tôi, nó lo lắng cho tôi quá mức. Còn tôi thì lỗ tai bắt đầu lùng bùng, mắt thì mờ xuống, suy nghĩ trong tôi bắt đầu hiện rõ rệt hơn. **Em gái của mày thì chết. Anh ấy thì bỏ mày đi. Anh ấy cũng đã hết yêu mày rồi. Đó là lỗi của mày.** **Mọi người chết cũng là tại mày. Mày nên giết chết anh ấy.**

 **"** THẦY ƠI!" McLaggen giậm chân, nó la lên và không biết phải làm gì. "Con... con... con kêu ai đó giúp thầy nhé?"

"THÔI KHỎI CẦN!" Tôi kêu lên một cách hết sức cọc cằn, chuyện đã tệ rồi, quá tệ rồi, từng giây từng phút trôi qua.

**Bọn họ bắt đầu ghét mày rồi. Mày quả thực là ghê tởm. Mày lại đi yêu một cái người chuyên đi giết người hàng loạt. Đó là lỗi của mày.**

"Con nói cho cô McGonagall đây."

Tôi thở khò khè. McLaggen bỏ đi để tôi ở đó bơ vơ một mình. Tôi xuống ghế ngồi, tôi khoanh tay đặt cằm của mình lên đó và dựa lên bàn, tôi tập trung để thở. Hít vào. Thở ra. Hít vào. Thở ra. Hơi thở của tôi dần trở nên bình thường.

Tôi chuẩn bị rời đi thì cô McGonagall và trò McLaggen cùng lúc có mặt.

"Anh Dumbledore! Anh có sao không?" McGonagall phiền tôi chút.

"Không không, tôi không sao." Tôi nói thật khẽ, đứng dậy nhưng phải dùng cả hai tay để đỡ người của mình trên mặt bàn. Suy nghĩ của tôi mau chóng tan biến dần và trở nên nhỏ lại, hơi thở đã hết nặng nhọc. Sức lực của tôi nãy tới giờ đã tan biến và suy nghĩ đến việc di chuyển lúc này khiến cho tôi cảm thấy muốn nôn. Vụ đánh nhau vốn dĩ đã quá quen thuộc từ lâu rồi nhưng mà vẫn... tái hiện một cách hết sức kì lạ.

"Thầy không sao thật, nhưng mà thưa thầy... thầy đã trắng bệch ra rồi." McLaggen lo lắng.

"Thầy nói là thầy không sao thiệt mà, cô McGonagall, cô có thể đi được rồi, tôi muốn nói chuyện với trò McLaggen một mình." Tôi phủ nhận, tôi chồm tới gần hơn.

"Ừ thôi." McGonagall nói, và để lại chúng tôi ở đó.

Một khi dám chắc cô ấy không nghe được cuộc trò chuyện rồi, tôi mới nói, "những gì con thấy trong bức hình đó..."

"Không sao đâu thưa thầy, con hứa bằng cả danh dự của mình là không kể cho bất kì ai nghe hết." McLaggen cam đoan.

"Con sẽ không... nói gì ư?" Tôi lấp bấp, cảm thấy hết sức lo lắng lỡ thằng bé này đi tém tém vài đồng bọn nữa coi như chào thua luôn, rồi tôi sẽ bị huỷ hoại cho xem.

"Không hề, cho dù là vậy nhưng mà thầy vẫn là một người giáo viên tuyệt vời nhứt trên thế giới." Cậu nhóc bật cười, rõ ràng nó đã không quan tâm quá nhiều đến bức hình kia nữa, hay nghĩ đó chính là một vấn đề.

"Thầy cảm kích con nhiều lắm McLaggen, cảm ơn con." Tôi mỉm cười một cách đầy khích lệ, "Con về lớp đi, tiết tiếp theo sắp tới rồi đó." Tôi lúc này đã lấy được bình tĩnh và tôi có đủ sức để mà ra khỏi cửa cùng nó.

"Thầy vẫn khoẻ chứ?"

"Dĩ nhiên rồi, như nãy thầy nói, thầy không sao hết."

McLaggen gật đầu và nó lật đật chạy về lớp học, nơi cần sự hiện diện của tôi. Tôi đi khá chậm, tôi biết mình thật yếu đuối. Suốt nguyên một ngày hôm nay tôi cảm thấy mình thật tệ hại, lần cuối cùng mà tôi có cái cảm xúc đó... như tôi nói, là hơn một phần tư thế kỉ trước rồi.

Tôi cảm thấy thiếu thốn năng lượng, thức ăn có ăn nhiều đến mấy cũng không đủ để cung cấp cho tôi, tôi gặp nhiều khó khăn và việc đứng lớp thì tôi lại cảm thấy hết sức mệt mỏi. Đêm đó, tôi nằm ngủ trong tình trạng buồn rầu, hiu quạnh và đầy sự cô đơn, trên giường của tôi. Đã là hơn 26 năm rồi. Thứ cảm xúc đó đối với tôi mà nói là hết sức bình thường. Sự việc ngày hôm nay đã làm cho tôi cảm thấy trầm cảm nặng, hễ như nếu bất kì ai trong cái trường này phát hiện ra hai tụi tôi là gì của nhau, tôi là cái gì, và thứ tình cảm đó của tôi... tôi sẽ bị huỷ hoại, anh cũng sẽ bị huỷ hoại ngay.

Tất nhiên, tôi biết McLaggen nó không hề nói dối, nhưng mà nếu bị Bộ pháp thuật sử dụng Chân dược thì... những sự việc trong đầu nó sẽ bị tuôn ra thôi.

Với Grindelwald thì cả một bầu trời rắc rối vô cùng to lớn, anh đã càng ngày càng mạnh và cũng trở nên hết sức **nguy hiểm**. Tôi cần phải đi làm gì đó. Cớ sao mà tôi lại không thể đánh anh được. Chuyện đó không thể nào đâu. Tôi dứt tấm mền của mình ra và lại chỗ bàn học, tôi không thể đợi đến sáng được.

Tôi viết một lá thư, tôi nghĩ thiệt kĩ trước khi đặt bút viết vào một tờ giấy. Con cú của tôi ngay lập tức tiến lại chỗ cánh tay của tôi, tôi chìa lá thư sau khi được ghi kĩ và nó lấy mỏ ngậm lấy. Tôi nhìn nó bay đi, cái tên trên tấm bưu thiếp đề chữ " **Newt Scamander** " dần trở nên không đọc được nữa khi nó đã đi xa. Tôi còn lo, liệu Bộ pháp thuật có lần ra dấu hiệu và chộp lấy lá thư kia hay không, tôi không tài nào ngủ yên được.

Tôi quay qua nhìn một góc, nhìn vào khoảng trống, tôi luôn chừa lại chỗ đó nhưng không hề có ai nằm từ lúc tôi dọn về đây.

Từ đó, tôi có thể cảm nhận được _anh đang ở bên cạnh tôi nhiều hơn._

** Gellert POV: **

"Hai chúng ta đã bàn bạc xong công chuyện cho vài tháng tới chứ?" Trợ lí Vinda hỏi, cái bàn tay đeo găng của cô ta đang chà lên xuống cái khung gỗ của cái cửa sổ.

"Ừ... đã xong rồi." Tôi thì thầm, lại chỗ cửa sổ và nhìn những người đang đi ngang qua.

"Bọn họ là ai thế?" Cô ta khoanh tay của mình.

"Cô hỏi dự tính của tôi ư? Chuyện đó có thể tiêu tốn cô nhiều thời gian và công sức dữ dội đấy." Tôi đe doạ, quay qua nhìn cô ta bằng một ánh mắt đầy sự căm hận. Cô ta hữu dụng thiệt, nhưng khi cô ta nhận ra mình không còn gì để nói thì rõ ràng là cô ta **không** phải là đồng lãnh đạo đâu.

"Tôi thật sự xin lỗi, tôi nghĩ tôi cũng có phần..."

"Rồi cô sẽ có phần của cô, cứ kiên nhẫn đi, mục tiêu của chúng ta đã tới gần rồi và chúng ta sẽ sớm được tự do mà thôi." Tôi nở nụ cười với Vinda, nhưng cũng làm cho cô ta sợ phải hỏi thêm mấy câu hỏi đầy ngây thơ kia.

"Và... còn chuyện về **anh ta** thì sao?" Câu hỏi tôi không thể đáp lại được.

"Không cần nghĩ, em ấy sẽ tự lo liệu sau." Tôi phản kháng, quay qua để không phải nhìn cặp mắt đầy phán đoán của cô ta.

"Nhưng nếu chúng ta thâu tóm anh ta lại ngay lúc này..."

"Nếu cô còn nhắc thêm, một chữ nào nữa, rồi cô sẽ có chuyện với tôi đấy." Tôi lại gần cô ta, ép cô ta lại một góc, "thử chạm một tay vào Albus Dumbledore xem, thì đừng trách tôi sẽ... không xuống tay với cô." Tôi thì thầm một cách hết sức đáng sợ. Vinda gật đầu, nhìn xuống để không phải để ý cái con mắt của tôi. Tôi quay lưng đi và lại chỗ cửa sổ. "Một tháng sau khi kế hoạch được tiến hành rồi, thì cô phải về nước Pháp vào hai tuần sau nữa, có hiểu chứ?"

"Dạ thưa ngài." Cô ta đáp và có thể ngẩng đầu mình lên.

"Được rồi, đi đi." Tôi ra lệnh, cô ta độn thổ rời đi và để tôi lại một mình. Tôi biết em đang ở đâu rồi, Albus. Tôi đã nghe tin em đã làm giáo viên dạy ở trường cũ của mình, tôi đã từng nhớ chính miệng em đã nói cho tôi về việc này vào những ngày tôi và em gặp nhau. Đó là cả một **sự lãng phí** quyền năng của em. Tôi thường nghĩ đến việc nếu em ở bên tôi thì có lẽ đã thành công hơn gấp mấy lần rồi. Nhưng em rồi cũng sẽ có lựa chọn riêng của em. Tôi biết một ngày nào đó hai chúng tôi sẽ phải chạm trán lẫn nhau, đó càng làm cho nỗi đau trong quá khứ thêm tồi tệ.

Hai chúng tôi cùng nhau vượt qua những chuyện đã xảy ra trước đây, tôi nghĩ đến ánh nhìn trên gương mặt của em, từng giọt nước mắt và cơn đau vì sự _ngược luyến tàn tâm_ mà tôi đã dáy lên cho em. Tôi biết em sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ cho tôi nữa. Tôi cũng không tha thứ cho chính mình. Tôi đã học được một điều rằng nếu tôi không quan tâm đến bất kì ai thì tôi cũng sẽ không làm tổn thương người đó cũng như là tôi. Tôi gạc bỏ mọi người đi. Dù cho tôi quan tâm hết mực đến từng người ủng hộ mục đích của tôi. Vinda trung thành thiệt, tôi coi trọng cô ta sẽ theo tôi cũng vì một lí do, cô ta cũng thích con người tôi. Nhưng cô ta cũng không là nghĩa lí gì với tôi khác ngoài việc là người ủng hộ mục đích lần này. Mục đích mà tôi đưa ra sẽ giúp xã hội phù thuỷ **trở nên tự do.**

**-HẾT CHAP 16-**


	17. "Vâng, thưa madam bộ trưởng!"

**Năm 1926 (1 năm sau...)**

** Gellert POV: **

Đúng là rủi ro thật. Tôi biết tôi phải cực kì cẩn trọng để không phải bị làm lộ tung tích. May mắn là việc biến hình của tôi ngoài sức tưởng tượng thiệt. Tôi soi gương chính mình, và sau đó nhìn một người đàn ông nằm trên nền nhà giống hệt tôi vậy. **Đã chết rồi*.** Percival Graves... một người con trai được chọn theo tên. Albus **Percival** Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Tuy khó để mà qua mặt hết đám bộ pháp thuật, nhưng tôi chuẩn bị kĩ hết rồi. Tôi đã trích xuất giọng của người đó rồi nên hên là chất giọng của tôi không thành vấn đề. Tôi chùm chặt áo khoác của mình lại và để lộ ra mái tóc màu đen ngay lúc này của mình. Tôi băng qua một con đường và đi thẳng tới cái ngân hàng. Tôi càng phải ghi nhớ một điều rằng mình phải cư xử khác biệt, tôi không còn là chính tôi nữa, mà tôi đã trở thành Percival Graves.

Người giữ cửa nhận ra tôi khi tôi tới gần, người đó mở cửa ra và tôi có thể đi vào trong Bộ pháp thuật. Bảo mật tốt dữ đấy. Tôi đi vào và nhìn thấy được biệt tài trang trí vô cùng nổi bật và cả cái đồng hồ con lắc kì quái nữa. Tình huống này dần cam go dữ dội rồi. Tôi không thể nào làm hỏng bất cứ chuyện nào ở đây được. Tôi đến đây là có lí do cho vụ này, đó là lần ra thông tin, thông tin mà tôi sẽ cần để mà cầm cự bọn chống trả lại mục đích của tôi. Ngoài ra, còn một thứ khác nữa mà tôi đang hướng tới, đó chính là một sự tìm kiếm mới, sự tìm kiếm tung tích của một obscurus, người có thể gián tiếp thay tôi đánh bại người đối lập của tôi. Albus. Tôi cần một obscurus để làm việc này, bằng cách đó, tôi không thể phạm phải đời thề khi tiếp xúc trực tiếp với em.

"Anh Graves, tôi cần anh lên văn phòng gấp." Tôi quay qua nhìn thấy một người con trai lùn, phù hiệu đề tên Abernathy, tóc được vảnh lên bằng gel vuốt tóc, mặc một bộ đồ màu nâu. Đó là một quan chức bộ pháp thuật.

"Đúng rồi, tôi định tới đó mà." Tôi gật đầu, vào thang máy.

"Phòng làm việc!" Người con trai nói và một con gia tinh đứng trong đó làm theo mệnh lệnh. Chúng tôi đang đứng trên thang máy và tôi có thể thấy những nhân vật trong bộ pháp thuật ở phía dưới, tôi nhìn họ từ từ nhỏ thành những chấm nhỏ và sau đó biến mất đằng sau bức tường ngăn khi chúng tôi vượt qua nó. Người nhân viên kia lấy tay hân hạnh mời tôi ra ngoài trước.

"Cảm ơn anh bạn." Tôi nói, rồi đi dọc hành lang và bước qua một cánh cửa có đề biển " _Phòng làm việc_ " với cỡ chữ rất lớn. Khi tôi bước vào, vài người khác đã sẵn ngồi ở bàn và quay qua nhìn xem ai mới tới.

"Anh Graves." Picquery nói, nhìn tôi một cách hết sức nghiêm túc.

"Chào madam bộ trưởng." Tôi cúi đầu kính lễ, ngồi xuống cái ghế kế bên một quan chức đã dẫn tôi tới đây.

"Anh Abernathy, giấy tờ chuẩn bị xong xuôi hết chứ?" Cô ta hỏi, nhìn vào một người làm việc trong cái phòng này.

"Dạ có hết rồi thưa madam bộ trưởng." Cậu ta gật đầu, chìa ra một chồng giấy tờ gì đó về phía cô ta. Tôi quan sát thì thấy cô ta bắt đầu phân phát xuống.

"Tôi tập hợp các vị có mặt ở đây bởi vì đang có một cuộc khủng hoảng hết sức nghiêm trọng, chờ chúng ta chộp lấy thời cơ. Mới đây đã xảy ra một vụ tấn công tại thành phố New York, vụ tấn công đó quả thực là không tài nào giải thích được. Tôi lo là nếu không giải quyết chuyện này cho rõ ràng thì việc đó sẽ trở nên vô cùng nguy cấp." Cô ta phát biểu, và cô ta biết dẫn dắt vào tình hình thế nào.

"Thưa madam, vụ tấn công đó là thế nào vậy?" Abernathy hỏi.

"Đó xuất phát từ một số bài phóng sự về những điều kì quái như nhà cửa thì bị đập nát, xe cộ thì tự nhiên bị hất tung nằm ngửa đầy ra đấy mà không hề có động tĩnh nguy hiểm gì cả, việc làm của chúng ta là phải đi tìm ra cái nguyên nhân đằng sau đó..." Cô ta chỉ vào một tờ giấy, "...mà này anh Graves và Abernathy, đến phiên hai anh đi theo hai quan chức mà tôi phân công sẵn trong tờ giấy, và có mặt tại một trong các hiện trường được đánh giấu trên bản đồ thế này, mấy vị có nhiệm vụ là phải lần tìm dấu hiệu từ mảnh vỡ vụn, đồng thời hỏi thêm thông tin từ những người chứng kiến."

"Dạ vây thưa madam ( _điên_ *nói trong họng*) bộ trưởng." Tôi đứng dậy và hai quan chức trong bộ đi theo tôi.

"Này đừng để cho bà chị Goldstein tóc vàng hoe đó bám anh như điên nhé, cô ta coi bộ khoái đi tán tỉnh trong lúc làm việc hơn là đi làm mấy việc này đấy." Cô bộ trưởng nói một chất giọng đầy khinh thường.

"Sẽ không có việc đó."

Tôi nói và sẵn sàng đi truy lùng một tên obscurial. Đó quả thật là nguyên nhân xảy ra tai nạn này, tôi đã biết sẵn hết rồi, trước khi cô ta giải thích tình hình. Vốn dĩ chuyện này khó mà giải thích, chỉ biết là bọn Muggle thì không thấy được nhưng có thể cảm nhận được một vụ nổ rất uy lực là thế nào? Tôi chẳng bận tâm. Tôi từng biết Ariana cũng là một người giống vậy, và lần nãy cũng y chang vậy luôn. Ariana... từng ngày trôi qua tôi không thể nào ngừng suy nghĩ về vụ tai nạn đó. Albus không biết, kể cả thằng Aberforth thì lại càng không. **Tôi đã biết rõ ai đã làm ra.** Tôi biết cái thần chú nào đã giết con bé. Nhưng tôi **không bao giờ** kể cho Albus nghe, và càng không với thằng Aberforth.

Tôi độn thổ tới cái căn nhà bị phá tung đến đổ nát thành một đống xà bần bầy nhầy, gạch ngói thì đã làm tắt nghẽn lưu thông cả một cái giao lộ. "Mấy anh đã phát hiện chuyện gì chứ?" Tôi hỏi, vẫn phải xác nhận cho rõ ràng.

"Đó... đó... giống như là... do thế lực hắc ám gây ra!" Abernathy nhặt một ít gạch lên xem và đoán thử.

"Làm gì có thế lực hắc ám chứ." Tôi nói nhưng thật ra là xạo. Suy nghĩ hồi nãy của tôi là đúng. Đó là do một tên obscurial.

"Có thiệt! Rõ ràng..."

Bỗng thoáng chốc, có người nhìn thấy thêm một đống công trình vỡ vụn kia tiếp tục lìa ra và rơi xuống tiếp, họ tiếp tục la hét và chạy tán loạn. Tôi quan sát thì nhìn thấy một luồng khí màu đen thoát ra từ đằng kia, tôi đi theo nó, nhìn một cách đầy chăm chú nhưng không thể tin được nổi. Nó biến mất ngay. Đó là nó rồi, tôi đã nhìn thấy được. Tôi nhìn về phía Abernathy và gật đầu.

"Thật có lỗi quá, tôi có chút nhầm lẫn, để tôi ghi lại chuyện này ngay một lần luôn."

Có vẻ nhân vật đó trung thành với tôi rồi... Tôi quyết định chuyện này khó mà thuyết phục được người con trai này đi theo mục đích tôi nếu như cậu ta chưa nhìn thấy chuyện gì. Tôi cố gắng giữ vụ việc này càng bí mật càng tốt vì tôi nghĩ nếu như tôi mà nói thẳng lí do ra thì quả thực là hết sức ngu ngốc.

Tôi sẽ không để bất cứ ai nghi ngờ là do một obscurial gây ra... và bản thân tôi sẽ tự mình đi giải quyết lấy mà không yêu cầu họ báo lại cho Picquery.

...

Tôi đến một văn phòng làm thư tín, tôi được Picquery sai bảo đi truyền cái thông điệp gì đó. Tôi được chỉ dẫn là không được đọc hay để ai đó đọc trộm... tất nhiên tôi cũng không chả thèm đọc. Chẳng có gì là quan trọng, vì đọc trộm thì đúng là xấu hổ mà.

Bỗng có một người phụ nữ đến gần tôi, nước da khá trắng và mặc một bộ đầm màu hồng với cái áo choàng xanh, tóc cô ta là kiểu bob xoăn màu vàng, cô ta đang cầm một tách trà cùng với một rỗ bánh quy, lúc tới gần thì tôi nghe được tiếng giày cao gót to hơn.

"Chào quý ngài Graves yêu dấu." Cô ta mỉm cười thật ấm áp và lại gần tôi hơn. Cô ta trông thật giống như madam bộ trưởng đã diễn tả.

"Chào cô." Tôi nói, không ưa chút nào cả, tôi biết chắc nhiều người đàn ông chắc hẳn sẽ mê mệt cô ta vì cô ta xinh xắn như vậy.

**Giống... Albus thật!**

"Anh có muốn thưởng thức một tách trà và vài miếng bánh quy không? Tôi sẽ cho thêm chút đường vô cho thêm ngọt, anh sẽ thích lắm đó nha." Cô ta nói một cách đầy quyến rũ, môi mím lại cười tôi một cái.

"Không cần đâu cảm ơn cô, cô Goldstein đâu rồi? Thật ngại quá." Tôi lờ đi sự tán tỉnh của cô ta, vì nó làm cho tôi bực thêm, _chỉ có Albus là người duy nhứt có thể sử dụng chất giọng dịu ngọt đó để mà làm tôi mê mẩn._

"Ý anh là chị của tôi?" Cô ta mở mắt to chút, rồi đặt khay thức ăn xuống một cái bàn làm việc gần đó, "Cơ mà chị Tina đâu có làm hại ai anh Graves, chị ấy đã giải quyết đầy đủ hết mọi sự việc rồi, tôi nghĩ thế, tôi đã theo dõi chị ấy và..."

"Tôi tới đây là để gửi một lá thư." Tôi ngưng vẻ rầu rĩ của cô ta, kiểu như cô ta muốn giúp bà chị của mình tránh rắc rối ấy.

"Ồ vậy hả! Tôi hiểu lầm anh rồi." Cô ta cười khúc khích, mái tóc xoăn màu vàng cứ rung lắc, "chỉ việc theo lối này thôi." Tôi đi theo cô ta. Cô ta nói chào với một chất giọng đầy nhẹ nhàng ấm áp với nhiều người mà tôi đi ngang qua, tôi còn thấy nhiều người đàn ông trong cái phòng này đã "xỉu" trước thân hình cháy bỏng và mùi nước hoa thơm nức mũi của cô ta. Tôi thở dài với chính mình, tôi chỉ muốn quay lại đi săn lùng một tên obscurial.

"Chị Tina!" Người phụ nữ kêu lên và dừng lại tại một cái bàn làm việc. Một cô gái nghe tên mình và quay đầu lại, "chào Queenie..." Cô ta đáp lại, cô ta để ý tôi và ngay lập tức chỉnh trang y phục và tư thế của mình. "...và anh Graves."

Tôi gật đầu, "Picquery muốn gửi cái này," Tina không hề giống đứa em gái chút xíu nào, trang phục lại nghiêm túc hơn, tóc thì lại là màu đen, xoã đến vai và khá thẳng, cô ta chắc hẳn là một người làm việc tài giỏi lắm. Từ bé đến lớn, tôi chưa thấy người phụ nữ làm công nào thật sự... để lại ấn tượng. Tôi không có phản đối lắm, chỉ là tàm tạm thôi. Đôi mắt màu nâu của cô ta trông có vẻ như nghiêm nghị và khó tha thứ cho lắm, rõ là cô ta không hẳn là dễ mến tôi.

"Để đó đi, tôi sẽ coi." Cô ta nói khá là dí dỏm với tôi, nhận phong thư và để trên bàn.

"Cơ mà đừng để ai khác đọc, thư gửi kín đáo." Tôi nhìn liếc cô ta một cái.

"Tôi biết rồi anh Graves." Chất giọng của cô ta có vẻ như vừa kín đáo lại vừa ngắn gọn đủ hiểu, cô ta không nói mình sẽ làm gì. Tôi đã sử dụng Chiết tâm trí thuật của mình... nên tôi là một người có thể dám cá thẳng thừng rằng cô ta sớm muộn gì cũng bị đuổi sớm, tại vì cô ta từng là một Thần sáng... điều đó có thể giải thích một chuyện rằng tại sao Picquery không hề muốn cho cô ta trở thành một trở ngại cho Hiệp hội.

Tôi quay đầu và rời đi, bước xuống cầu thang thì bất thình lình gặp được Picquery.

"Anh đã tìm hiểu xong chưa?" Picquery hỏi, bước nhanh.

"Đó là một loại hình ma thuật kì lạ, chính nó đã làm cho các toà nhà bị sụp đổ." Tôi thông báo cho cô ta, bước về phía trước.

"Chắc chứ?"

"Chắc chắn rồi, nhìn bằng mắt và soi kĩ là biết." Tôi gật đầu thật chậm rãi.

"Tôi cứ nghĩ đó là một cuộc khủng bố nào khác của Grindelwald... nhưng thực chất không phải do hắn làm." Cô ta nháy lông mày của mình.

"Tôi không nghĩ chuyện đó có thể xảy ra được." Tôi đáp, cố né cô ta khỏi nghĩ đến ý tưởng mà tôi tính làm.

"Làm tiếp các bản kế hoạch đi, tôi muốn chuyện này phải minh bạch rõ ràng cho thế giới. MACUSA sẽ cố hết sức để truy lùng ra và đem giết bọn sinh vật huyền bí trước khi chúng gây thêm thảm kịch nữa." Cô ta ra lệnh.

"Vâng, thưa madam bộ trưởng!"

**-HẾT CHAP 17-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chú thích: * Chia buồn cho bà con nào thích Percival Graves hàng thiệt. Theo như Quora và nhiều trang khác mà Chồn tìm hiểu, tất cả đều cho rằng nhiều khả năng là đã bị Grin giết chết rồi. Trong fic, Chồn dùng fact đó để viết truyện. Đúng là trai đẹp nhưng... số phận thì hẩm hiu!
> 
> P/S: Có ai ship thuyền Precival Graves (Thiệt) x Credence Barebone không, hãy comment cho Chồn biết nhé! Trên trang Pinterest của Chồn có tổng hợp nhiều hàng cho bà con nghía đó (cũng như hàng Thesewt)!
> 
> —————
> 
> Lưu ý quan trọng: Truyện này sẽ có nhiều mốc thời gian bị lướt qua nhanh bởi vì những giai đoạn đó hầu như không có nhiều thông tin hoặc ý tưởng cho Chồn để viết thêm giống phần 1. Chồn sẽ đi sâu và chế biến thêm những nội dung mà chúng ta đã biết về GGAD để làm tình tiết cốt truyện trở nên hấp dẫn hơn.
> 
> Nếu bà con đã có dịp tìm hiểu thì năm 1945 là cột mốc quan trọng nhứt của GGAD, bà con đã biết chuyện gì xảy ra giữa hai người thế nào rồi cùng như dòng thời gian trong fic đang dần trôi cho đến năm đó nên Chồn sẽ cố gắng dàn trải thêm để bộ fic này dài, cũng như đủ hàng cho bà con thưởng thức từ từ.
> 
> Chồn sẽ vừa kết hợp xem lại hai phần Fantastic Beasts: Where To Find Them và The Crimes of Grindelwald (cùng với tra Google những chỗ chưa hiểu) vừa viết tiếp chap mới, tất nhiên một số đoạn Chồn vẫn để lời thoại và tình tiết y xì như kịch bản trong phim (thuộc về J. K. Rowling) nhưng chiều sâu về mặt tình cảm sẽ được khai thác triệt để hơn, thứ mà chúng ta chỉ được thấy trên phim (đậm chất hành động và phiêu lưu) chứ không biết nhân vật đang nghĩ gì. Kèm theo một số cảnh sẽ có-một-không-hai trong fic này đấy, mong bà con hãy đón đọc nhé.
> 
> Yêu các reader của Chồn nhiều!


	18. Kí ức

** Albus POV: **

Tôi đọc tờ Nhật báo Tiên tri. Cái quái gì thế này?

_"Picquery đã thông báo cho chúng tôi rằng MACUSA đang cố hết sức để tìm ra và tiêu diệt những sinh vật đã gây ra những vụ tấn công tại Mỹ. Mặc dù người ta có ghi nhận sự hiện diện của Grindelwald nhưng hiện nay rất ít bằng chứng cho rằng cuộc tấn công này là do hắn gây ra."_

Tôi không tài nào mà tin nổi, anh đã lừa bọn họ hay đến vậy. Bộ những người trong cái Hiệp hội này bị điên hết hay sao? Cơ quan pháp thuật không xác định rõ ràng mối nguy hại đó thiệt hư là do đâu. Còn anh thì mỗi ngày có thêm vài trăm người theo dấu bước của anh, và quyền năng của anh ngày càng nhiều đến phát sợ. Quyền năng đó nếu không có ai cản anh lại thì hẳn anh sẽ tiêu diệt chúng tôi mất. Cái loài "sinh vật" mà họ nói trong tờ báo đó là một obscurus, dấu hiệu đã rõ rõ rành rành thế này rồi, từng bức hình tôi thấy đều na ná giống với sức huỷ diệt mà em gái tôi gây ra khi nó phát nổ. Vậy mà họ còn không biết.

Tôi không bàn đến chuyện tôi biết Grindelwald sẽ đi tìm kiếm những người mang bệnh kiểu này, vì vốn dĩ anh đã nhìn thấu thị sẵn từ mấy chục năm trước.

Tôi không tin tưởng đến mức đập tờ báo lên mặt bàn, vô tình làm con cú mà tôi không hề nhận ra đang đậu bên cạnh tôi sợ hãi, nó đang ngậm một phong thư.

Tôi nhận lấy thư mà mở ra xem:

" _Dạ con xin chào giáo sư Dumbledore_

_Con đã nhận được lá thư thông báo tình hình của thầy và con phải thừa nhận rằng con đã hết sức ngạc nhiên khi nghe được tin đó từ thầy. Tất nhiên con định thả con Lôi điểu về tự nhiên mà thầy đã dặn con tìm kiếm nó, và bổn phận của con là phải chăm sóc các sinh vật huyền bí. Chuyện đầu tiên là con phải chuyển nó đi vì điều kiện nuôi giữ cũ của nó đã không còn thích hợp và con nghĩ nó nên về quê nhà của mình. Chuyện thứ hai, có phải là lúc ở thành phố New York này... thầy dặn con là không làm gì nguy hiểm đúng không ạ? Thầy đã biết là con không muốn nhúng tay vào những việc vô bổ đó rồi. Và điều cuối cùng con muốn nói với thầy là con đã gửi đơn xin cấp phép cây đũa thần và sẽ đến New York như thầy dặn càng sớm càng tốt, có lẽ là vài tuần tiếp theo nữa._

_Học trò cũ của thầy, Newt Scamander._

_Tái bút: Con và thầy nhứt định phải cẩn thận với từng câu chữ một trong tờ thư này, bộ bây giờ đang rất gắt chuyện gửi thư cú tán loạn và con và thầy cũng đã biết bộ pháp thuật đã không thích thầy rồi, con sẽ không lấy làm bất ngờ gì nếu thầy đã trở thành miếng mồi săn đuổi của bộ."_

Tốt quá chừng, thằng học trò mà tôi cưng nhứt đang trên đường tới đó.

Nhiều câu hỏi đặt ra lí do vì sao tôi nhờ thằng Newt tới làm những việc này, đó là vì thằng bé sinh ra đã bẩm sinh là một nhà nghiên cứu sinh vật học rồi nên tôi mới tin tưởng giao cho nó. Tôi đặt niềm tin của tôi vào Newt mỗi ngày trong hi vọng như thế này và nó đã hết mực trung thành vì tôi. Tôi gửi nó sang Ai Cập để giải cứu một con Lôi điểu và đem tới Mỹ, chỗ đó tôi cũng mong là nó tìm ra và giải cứu được một obscurial, như cách nó đã rút một con obscuris từ một bé gái 8 tuổi ở Ai Cập. Việc trích xuất tuy đã thành công nhưng con bé cũng đã qua đời vì căn bệnh đó... tôi đang mong đây là trường hợp duy nhứt còn sót lại để mà ít ra... Grindelwald không thể sử dụng thứ ma pháp đen tối đó để làm vũ khí giết người tập thể. Nhưng mà anh đã tìm ra rồi.

"Giáo sư Dumbledore ơi?" Tôi nghe một tiếng gõ cửa.

"Cô vào đi." Tôi kêu lại và đặt lá thư vào trong ngăn tủ bất kì. McGonagall vừa đi vào vừa phủi cái áo chùng kiểu dáng bộ đầm bằng lụa của mình.

"Tôi không biết là... anh đã nghe tin gì chưa?" Cô ấy bắt đầu nói và nắm hai tay vào nhau.

"Tin gì thế?" Tôi hỏi, và đứng dậy từ từ.

"Cậu Carrow đó sắp bị đuổi rồi, cậu ta được kêu tới phòng hiệu trưởng và..." cô ấy giải thích nhưng tôi đã bỏ đi mất tiêu.

Tôi gõ cái cửa nơi Carrow và hiệu trưởng đang nói chuyện.

"Cậu có một ít cơ hội để mà bào chữa chính mình."

"Con đã nói với thầy rồi, đó không phải do con, con giờ dạy học hết sức nghiêm túc rồi, con không có khùng điên đến mức làm mấy trò đó." Carrow đáp lại sự cáo buộc của hiệu trưởng Dippet.

"À, cậu Dumbledore, Minerva đã kêu cậu đến đây đấy." Dippet nhận ra tôi.

"Dạ thưa thầy hiệu trưởng, chuyện đó là sao thế?" Tôi hỏi, cần một câu chuyện có đầu đuôi rõ ràng thì tôi mới có thể quyết định.

"Cậu Carrow đó nói là tốt hơn hết là vẽ nốt cái bức tranh vẽ bậy ở tầng hai." Dippet giải thích.

"Không đúng! Tôi đang làm trợ giảng ở lớp học Độc dược, thầy bây giờ đi hỏi giáo sư Slughorn đi và thầy ấy sẽ kể cho thầy nghe..." Carrow cãi lại.

"Không đời nào mà Slughorn nó thích cậu cả, cậu Carrow, mặc dù tôi tin tưởng cậu ta nhưng tôi đâu có ngu đến mức đi hỏi nó về chuyện của cậu để bào chữa sai lầm trục xuất." Dippet giải thích.

"Nếu không có bằng chứng gì về cậu Amycus Carrow có phạm lỗi hay không, thì chúng ta không thể đuổi cậu ấy đi được." Tôi nói, nhìn cậu Carrow nhìn xuống nền nhà.

"Thôi được, cậu Carrow, việc trục xuất của cậu sẽ tạm ngưng đó, chờ chúng tôi điều tra cho rõ thì chúng tôi quyết định sau." Dippet đồng ý, "Amycus, cậu về được rồi."

Chúng tôi ra khỏi văn phòng của hiệu trưởng Dippet, khi cửa vừa được đóng lại, tôi hỏi, "Cậu Amycus, cậu có làm không vậy?"

"Tôi thề với giáo sư là tôi không có làm, tôi không muốn bị đuổi ra khỏi trường đâu... mẹ tôi hẳn sẽ..." Gương mặt của cậu ta trong sợ hãi và cậu ta không thể nói thêm được điều gì nữa. Tôi có hiểu được rằng ba mẹ của cậu không hề yêu thương cậu, hay là những người tốt bụng. Đó là lí do vì sao tôi cố giúp mọi người tin tưởng cậu ta. Không cần biết cậu ta xuất thân từ đâu, tôi cũng mong cậu ta cũng sẽ có cơ hội việc làm như bất cứ ai khác tới đây.

"Được rồi cậu Amycus, cậu sẽ không phải về nhà đâu." Tôi vỗ vai cậu ta, "...thôi về lớp đi, quay lại làm trợ giảng Độc dược đúng chứ?"

Cậu ta gật đầu với tôi.

"Về trễ thì Slughorn sẽ giận đó, cậu biết cậu là người mà bồ ấy quý nhất mà." Tôi cười khẩy.

Horace Slughorn cũng là một người bạn mà tôi thân mặc dù cậu ấy là một Slytherin, cậu ấy rất cởi mở với tất cả mọi người trong trường, kể cả những phù thuỷ mang dòng máu Muggle và dòng máu lai nhưng cha mẹ của cậu thì không thích cho lắm.

"Tôi cảm thấy anh và anh Slughorn là những người duy nhứt tin tôi là vô tội." Cậu ta thở dài.

"Rồi bọn họ sẽ thấy, hãy cho thấy là họ đã sai đi." Tôi căn dặn cậu ta rồi cậu ta rời đi, ôm cái ba lô của mình rất chặt, tôi rất lo cho cậu ta. Cậu ta ắt hẳn vẫn chưa biết nhưng mà... mẹ của cậu ta là một người cuồng tín của Grindelwald. Tôi không thể nói ra được vì chỉ khiến cậu ta buồn thêm thôi.

Tôi ngồi xuống ghế của mình và tôi bắt đầu đặt cùi chỏ lên bàn và bàn tay ôm đầu khi tôi suy nghĩ. Tôi có nhiều chuyện cần phải nghĩ tới:

Tôi cần phải suy nghĩ về việc tôi sẽ làm gì nếu Newt nó thất bại và không thể lấy obscuris từ vật chủ.

Tôi cần phải suy nghĩ về chuyện học trò của tôi là McLaggen biết được bí mật của tôi.

Tôi cần phải suy nghĩ về việc bộ pháp thuật không lo điều tra chuyện cho rõ ràng.

Tôi cần phải suy nghĩ về cậu Carrow đang bị vu oan.

Và tệ hơn nữa, tôi còn cần phải suy nghĩ về cách tôi có thể đánh bại Grindelwald một ngày nào đó. Trong tay của anh có giữ cái kế ước bằng máu và tôi không biết cách để phá vỡ nó.

Một, hai, ba, bốn, năm, sáu, bảy, tám,... Quá nhiều trọng trách mà tôi lúc nào cũng phải ôm mình sống chết hay ăn ngủ nghỉ cũng phải tính toán hết.

Tôi nhìn bức ảnh tôi, Aberforth và Ariana hồi còn là tụi con nít đang chơi đùa ở vườn, ngày ấy Aberforth còn rất thương tôi, Ariana còn rất hạnh phúc, và tôi thì còn được tự do nữa. Tôi chuyển sang nhìn kĩ Ariana hơn, đôi mắt thoáng buồn của con bé nhìn chằm chằm vào tôi qua cái khung bằng kiếng. Nỗi buồn làm trái tim của tôi đau nhói khi năm đó, mọi thứ đã rất rất rất khác biệt so với bây giờ.

**Năm 1889 (37 năm trước)...**

"Anh Albus! Anh ra ngoài chơi với em không?" Ariana nói, mỉm cười và con bé đang ôm con búp bê bằng vải của mình.

"Anh đang lo học! Aberforth không ra được hay sao?" Tôi phàn nàn.

"Xinnnnnn anh đó." Ariana thúc ép.

"Vậy thôi được, kêu Aberforth nó dừng đeo bám bọn dê đi và chúng ta cùng chơi có được chứ?" Tôi đặt quyển sách lên bàn và đi theo đứa em gái khoảng hơn bốn tuổi của mình xuống lầu và ra vườn chơi.

"Anh Aberforth! Anh Albus ra chơi cùng kìa." Ariana vừa đi vừa nhảy, tôi cũng chẳng thường chơi với tụi nó, tôi thích soạn sách vở hơn.

"Thiệt ư?" Thằng bé bất ngờ, nhìn tôi nói, "Anh lớn già đầu rồi còn chơi mấy trò này?"

"Anh mới 8 tuổi thôi, mấy năm nữa anh mới lớn được." Tôi mỉm cười.

Aberforth mỉm cười, "Em cũng thích lắm nhưng mà em không thích chơi búp bê và đồ hàng với Ariana."

"Nhưng anh Albus sẽ chơi. Phải không hả anh? Anh ấy sẽ chơi búp bê với em!" Ariana can ngăn rồi khoanh tay lại.

"Albus... anh ấy chơi búp bê với em hả?" Aberforth nhìn Ari và quay qua tôi một cách kì quặc, "anh khoái chơi mấy trò của con gái lắm sao?"

"Xin em đó... Aberforth, anh chỉ chơi trò này với mỗi mình Ariana thôi..."

Tôi can ngăn nhưng thực ra ngày xưa tôi đã khoái chơi mấy trò này muốn chết rồi (bắn thun, nhảy dây, nhảy lò cò, búp bê,...), nên ai cũng chỉ trỏ tôi nói này nói nọ.

"Chúng ta chơi được chứ?" Con bé đi qua một bãi cỏ và ngồi xuống.

Tôi ngồi kế bên con bé, "Lại đây nào Aberforth!" Tôi gọi lại.

Mặc dù có chút do dự nhưng thằng bé vẫn ngồi xuống cùng tụi tôi và nhìn tụi tôi thay đồ cho búp bê.

"Các con đây rồi!" Mẹ tôi thở dài, ngồi ở trên một cái ghế.

"Tụi con đang chơi búp bê đó!" Ariana cười khúc khích, mặc một cái đầm màu xanh tuyệt đẹp cho một công chúa.

"Dễ thương quá!" Mẹ bật cười, cầm một cái máy ảnh và chụp hình chúng tôi.

"Thiệt ra hai anh em họ kéo con vào chơi, mẹ ơi!" Aberforth cau mày.

"Em thích chơi chứ?" Tôi hỏi.

"Em chẳng có thích chơi như anh đâu Albus, từ nhỏ cho tới lớn em thấy anh ngồi chơi mấy trò của bọn con gái là hết sức kì cục rồi." Em trai tôi nói.

"Anh... anh không có." Tôi nói lấp bấp, nhìn xuống, tay tôi còn cầm một con búp bê mà tôi đã "mặc đồ" cho nó.

"Coi bộ là, sớm muộn gì anh cũng sẽ ao ước được cưới _một chàng hoàng tử tóc màu bạch kim_ như Ariana nó nói thôi, vài năm nữa, chuyện sẽ rùm beng lên cả." Thằng bé cười đểu chọc tôi. (Au: Guess who?)

"Em im đi." Tôi lầm bầm.

"Mấy đứa, thân thiết với nhau đi." Mẹ tôi cảnh báo.

"Mẹ! Con chỉ chọc anh Albus..." Aberforth nói nhưng tôi ngắt lời.

"Nhưng không vui chút xíu nào cả!!!"

Tôi nghiến tay của mình thành quả đấm và bỏ đi, cảm thấy bị làm nhục và xấu hổ khi thằng bé đã nói trúng quả tim đen của mình.

**Năm 1891 (35 năm trước)...**

"Ariana ơi! Em ra ngoài chơi trò "búp bê đi chợ" với anh nha?"

Tôi hỏi, tay đang ôm một thùng đồ chơi và để xuống nền cỏ, trong đó có một con búp bê mặc đầm màu xanh biển mà Ari thích nhứt, tôi chờ con bé tiếp tục ra ngoài và chơi một cách hào hứng như con bé thường hay chơi.

Nhưng mà ngày hôm đó...

Con bé ngồi im phăng phắc, mặt nó **buồn** đến muốn khóc và con bé cũng không thèm chơi búp bê nữa.

"Ari? Em.. em có nghe anh nói không đó?" Tôi nói, con bé vẫn cứng đờ và không đáp lại.

"Nè anh mời em tới chơi búp bê, trò chơi em thích nhứt đó... em nhớ không?"

"Ari... Ari..."

Tôi ngồi kế bên con bé, nhưng mà tôi đã phát hiện một chuyện hết sức kinh khủng đến mức mắt tôi sắp đẫm ướt lệ mà khóc nấc lên, khi tôi quay lại nhìn chỗ búp bê của mình.

Thì ra...

Em gái của tôi...

Đã bị mắc obscurus rồi!

Tôi đã oà khóc.

"Albus con ơi..." Mẹ của tôi đặt một tay lên lưng của mình, tôi quay lại và ôm mẹ của mình thật chặt.

"Em... em gái của con... đã không như trước kia nữa *hic*... có phải không hả mẹ *huhu*?"

Tôi nhìn lại, tôi đã khóc trong lòng mẹ tôi. Mẹ tôi gật đầu thật buồn rồi cầm tay của Ariana và đưa vào trong nhà, mắt của mẹ tôi cũng mau chóng rơi vài giọt nước mắt khóc theo. Tôi đoán đó là nơi ba thằng Máu bùn đó đã đánh đập Ariana vài hôm trước rồi.

**Hiện tại...**

Trong tủ của tôi còn lưu giữ búp bê có mái tóc vàng năm đó, tay tôi khẽ chạm lên con búp bê. Nhìn nó thật giống Ariana, thời cũ và vui vẻ biết mấy, với một bộ đầm màu xanh biển vô cùng tuyệt đẹp. Con bé đã nói là muốn có một bộ đầm như thế rồi. Tôi cầm nó lên và ôm nó trong ngực của mình. Tôi đã khóc thương vì em gái tôi đã **rời xa thế gian mãi mãi**.

Em gái...

Em gái yêu quý của anh...

Em gái bé bỏng của anh...

**-HẾT CHAP 18-**


	19. Điều ước cuối cùng của anh là lấy em

**Năm 1926...**

** Gellert POV: **

Việc đánh lạc hướng Bộ pháp thuật coi bộ đã đi xa rồi. Picquery tiếp tục có một cuộc hội nghị trong văn phòng.

"Nếu những cuộc tấn công đó vẫn cứ tiếp tục, chúng ta sẽ không an toàn nữa đâu, điều đó đồng nghĩa với việc chúng ta sẽ phải đối đầu, có nghĩa là sẽ có một cuộc chiến tranh." Cô ta băn khoăn, nhìn chúng tôi với ánh mắt đầy thúc ép. Cá nhân tôi thì không quan tâm nếu phù thuỷ có phải đối đầu hay không, tôi chỉ quan tâm đến việc chúng ta không xứng đáng phải kìm nén chính mình.

Tôi đã bị xao nhãng khi phát hiện Tina cũng xuất hiện trong thang máy, tay đang ôm chặt cẳng tay của một người con trai tóc xoăn màu nâu nhẹ giống như củ gừng, mặt thì toàn là tàn nhang ở hai bên gò má*. Trông cậu ta có vẻ không thoải mái cho lắm. (*Au: Mấy bạn biết ai chứ?)

"Cô Goldstein, cuộc họp đã diễn ra được một nửa rồi." Picquery lại gần.

"Dạ thưa madam bộ trưởng nhưng mà..."

"Cô Goldstein, cần tôi nhắc lại cho cô biết là cô không còn là một Thần sáng nữa hay không?" Picquery lắc đầu.

"Dạ không... madam bộ trưởng nhưng mà..." Tina cố phản kháng.

"Cẩn thận đó Goldstein." Cô ta quay lưng đi và lại chỗ bàn làm việc của mình.

"Dạ thưa madam bộ trưởng." Cô ta lôi một người con trai cùng mình đi xuống cầu thang tới phòng thư.

Picquery đặt tay lên mặt của mình tỏ vẻ hết sức căng thẳng, "cần tôi đi theo cô ta hay không?" Tôi đề nghị, Picquery gật đầu và ngồi xuống.

Abernathy đã sẵn ở đó khi tôi xuất hiện và tôi nghe được nội dung hội thoại. "Này cô lại làm gián đoạn cuộc gặp gỡ nữa đúng không?" Anh ta hỏi.

"Chuyện này hết sức nghiêm trọng! Tôi..."

"Cô Goldstein." Tôi hắng giọng gọi cô ta, "...hẳn là có lí do rất chính đáng khi cô quyết định làm gián đoạn buổi gặp mặt."

"Đúng đó! Anh Graves, đây là anh Scamander và tôi đủ lí do tin rằng một số sinh vật huyền bí của anh ta đã đào thoát và gây ra những cuộc tấn công này." Cô ta giải thích.

"Chuyện đó không thể nào, sinh vật của tôi không bao giờ làm hại ai." Cậu Scamander cãi lại.

"Chúng đâu rồi?" Tôi hỏi.

Tina lại chỗ cái va li của cậu Scamander và mở nó ra, cô ta mở một cách đầy do dự nhưng bên trong chỉ toàn là bánh quy bơ. Tôi lắc đầu về phía Goldstein rồi rời đi, nhận ra đó chỉ là một nguyên nhân mất tích và từ đó kết luận bừa có sinh vật gây ra những vụ tấn công.

Khi tôi lên lầu, tôi lại gặp cô Queenie, đang đứng trước một chiếc ghế xoay và diện thêm một trang phục khác hết sức gợi cảm nữa.

"Chào buổi sáng anh Graves, hôm nay anh đẹp trai lắm đó!" Cô ta mỉm cười.

"Cảm ơn cô Queenie, cô vẫn hấp dẫn như thường ngày đó." Tôi khen cô ta lại.

"Tôi... ý... anh... anh chưa bao giờ nói những điều tốt đẹp với tôi." Cô ta đặt hai tay của mình lên ngực mà bất ngờ. Tôi hối hận vì lỡ nói ra, tôi không muốn làm lộ tung tích đâu.

"Tôi nhận ra cô đã làm việc chăm chỉ đến mức nào, nên cô xứng đáng được cảm ơn." Tôi quyết định nói.

"Cảm ơn anh anh Graves... tôi biết anh đang cố gắng cản lại những chuyện tồi tệ nhứt trong cái thành phố. Nhưng... nếu anh muốn gì khác hơn một tách trà, anh cần phải đi kiếm tôi ngay." Cô ta mỉm cười với tôi rồi bước đi một cách đầy khiêu gợi... có phải cô ta vừa mới cầu hôn tôi sao?

Tôi cứ rũ bỏ hết và trở lại gặp Picquery.

...

"Thế nào rồi?" Cô ta nhìn tôi khi tôi ngồi cái ghế đối diện.

"Cô ta nghĩ người đàn ông vác theo sinh vật huyền bí đó đã để chúng trốn thoát và trở thành thủ phạm của vụ tấn công." Tôi giải thích.

"Và sao nữa?"

"Thì không có bằng chứng, tôi nghĩ đó chính là cách cô ta cố xin phục chức trở lại." Tôi nói và hớp một ngụm nước.

"Tôi đã hình dung được rồi... quả thực cô ta quá ngông cuồng đấy, nên chuyện cứ sai tới sai lui như lần trước." Picquery đứng dậy thẳng người và nhấc lông mày lên. "Chúng ta phải tự mình tìm vụ tấn công đó do đâu thực sự bằng không thì chuyện sẽ tệ hơn nữa."

"Tôi đồng ý, tôi sẽ cố hết sức mình thưa madam bộ trưởng." Tôi lại uống thêm một li nước nữa rồi rời đi.

...

"Này em thế nào rồi..."

Tôi hỏi Credence. Cậu ta đang run rẩy, chìa bàn tay mình ra thì thấy có một dấu vết đỏ bầm hằn rõ rệt trên đó. Tôi giúp cậu lau vết thương đi, tôi phải hành động nhanh mới được. Bằng cách dỗ ngọt tán tỉnh cậu ta đi theo mục đích mình thử, dưới hình dạng còn có chút trẻ trung của Percival Graves.

"Mụ ta thiệt là quá quắt Credence ạ, nhưng anh sẽ không làm điều đó với em đâu." Tôi nói thật khẽ, nhận ra được cậu ta đã yếu đuối rồi, "Anh chỉ muốn được bảo vệ em, em thật là mạnh mẽ đó Credence, chúng ta đều muốn một thứ giống nhau, anh có thể cản họ làm những chuyện như vậy với em, hãy làm như anh đây và em sẽ trở thành một người trung thành với anh và chúng ta sẽ đòi sự thống trị của phù thuỷ."

Tôi buông tay cậu ta ra. Cậu ta gật đầu, "Anh muốn cái gì...?"

"Đi tìm obscurial, họ đang ở gần em đó. Họ không có lớn hơn mười tuổi đâu." Tôi chỉ dẫn.

"Dạ được ạ." Cậu ta nói và ra khỏi con đường.

Hoàn hảo rồi, tôi đã có người đi tìm obscurial rồi và tôi tính sẽ sử dụng người đó làm vũ khí của mình, tôi có những giải thích thoả đáng cho vụ tấn công đó, mặc dù tôi vẫn còn do dự.

Tôi lần theo ngón tay cái của mình và chạm lấy cái khế ước máu, tôi nhìn dòng chữ được khắc trên đó. Chữ G được đan vào chữ D. Hai chữ cái họ đầu tiên của chúng tôi. Tôi mỉm cười, và nhớ lại kỉ niệm thời còn trẻ cùng Albus...

...

**Năm 1899 (27 năm trước)...**

"Này em yêu." Tôi thì thầm vào tai của em, "Anh muốn hỏi em." Bàn tay của tôi đã đan vào bàn tay của em.

"Dạ được ạ..." Em dựa gần hơn và đặt đầu mình lên ngực của tôi, "...bất cứ câu hỏi gì."

"Khi chúng ta lớn lên, sau khi hai ta thực hiện ước mơ của mình, nếu anh muốn em cưới anh... em có suy nghĩ gì?" Một nụ cười hằn lên mặt tôi khi nói ra ý định cưới Albus.

"Cưới luôn rồi sao?" Albus nhìn tôi với ánh mắt đầy bối rối.

"Chưa! Chưa, ý anh là khi nào hai ta lớn rồi, sau khi hai ta thực hiện mọi thứ mà hai ta muốn ấy, _**điều ước cuối cùng của anh là lấy em.**_ " Tôi nhìn gương mặt đỏ gay cả lên của em.

"Ôi, G-Gellert..." Em lắp bắp, xúc động trước câu nói của tôi.

"Xuỵt..... đừng nói ra mà."

Tôi úp má của em thành hình cái li và cuốn em vào một nụ hôn, sau đó tôi đẩy em nằm xuống và tôi mau chóng hôn vào cổ của em. Bàn tay của tôi bắt đầu mò đến nút áo trên áo sơ mi của em và gỡ ra hết. Môi của tôi chạm vào làn da xinh đẹp và trắng trẻo đó, chỉ cách cái đùi một chút.

"Gellert, ở đây luôn sao? Họ thấy hết đó." Albus cảnh báo.

"Em nói đúng!" Tôi gật đầu, vẫn tiếp cục.

"Gellert à!" Albus mỉm cười với sự liều lĩnh mà tôi đang có.

"Em sợ họ tìm thấy chúng ta?" Tôi bắt đầu cởi dây nịch của em.

"Thì chúng ta sẽ bị giết mất." Em thì thầm hết sức sợ hãi, tay của em đang cố cản tôi gỡ cây dây thắt ra.

"Anh đảm bảo với em là anh sẽ độn thổ chúng ta về nhà của anh nếu họ nhìn thấy. Nhà của anh, anh không cho ai vào đâu."

Tôi mỉm cười và đặt bàn tay của tôi lên tay của em. Albus đan lại và ưỡn người chút, em đã nằm thẳng lên nền cỏ. Em kêu ra một tiếng rên thật nhẹ khi tôi đặt vài dấu hôn lên vào chỗ đùi trên của em.

"Chính vì thế em... em... em... cũng... cũng... rất muốn... lấy... anh làm chồng của em!" Em vừa nói vừa thở gấp.

"Anh rất sẵn lòng!" Tôi nói, rồi xoa tóc của em, sau đó đặt hai cái trán của tụi tôi vào nhau khi tôi đã tiến sâu vào hạ thể của em rồi.

...

**Hiện tại...**

Mọi thứ đã quá khác biệt rồi, **quá hoàn hảo đi**. Em thật sự hoàn hảo lắm, tôi không biết em đã trông như thế nào khi đã ngoài 40... có lẽ là khác biệt nhiều, tôi biết bản thân tôi so với ngày xưa còn khác tới một trời một vực nữa mà. Tôi đưa ngón tay của mình lên vết sẹo ở lòng bàn tay trái của tôi. **Rất sâu thẳm**. Từng lời thề Albus và tôi đã trao cho nhau, không một ai sẽ quên đi. Một khi tôi đã bảo vệ rất kĩ. Tôi đảm bảo em sẽ không thể lấy lại được từ tay tôi và **phá vỡ** nó. Tôi phải giữ nó được bên cạnh, tôi phải cất vào túi quần của mình.

Tôi đã cảm thấu được một obscurial... và tôi phải xác định được chủ nhân của nó, để người đó có thể chiến đấu em. Tôi đã không thể giết em được nữa rồi. Cũng như em nói trong nước mắt rằng em không thể giết tôi được gần ba chục năm trước.

Tôi lại rút ra một thứ khác từ trong túi quần của mình, là bức hình trắng đen của hai tụi tôi đang đứng bên cạnh nhau. Albus thì trông rất vui vẻ, còn mặt tôi thì cứ ra vẻ như quá nghiêm trọng, tôi không còn nhớ tại sao tôi lại như thế. Hình bóng Albus quỳ gối dưới nền nhà và ôm chân tôi sau đó kêu tôi giết em ngay lập tức đập vào tâm trí tôi một lần nữa. Nụ cười của tôi đã sớm nhạt mất rồi. Tại sao em lại sẵn lòng tới như vậy? Là tôi đã sai rồi, em quan tâm đến gia đình mình là một điều tốt thật sự.

Đối với tôi, tôi biết em đã yêu tôi đến phát điên phát dại thế nào rồi. Nhưng từ cái hôm tôi buộc miệng nói ra rằng _tôi chưa từng yêu em_ , thứ tình yêu đó đã bị vỡ tan tành. Từ đó trở đi, tôi đã chia tay em, và tôi đảm bảo em bây giờ có gặp lại tôi cũng không còn quan tâm đến tôi nữa.

Sau ngần ấy thời gian, sau tất cả những gì mà tôi đã làm. **Không bao giờ và mãi mãi sẽ như vậy**.

**-HẾT CHAP 19-**


	20. Chúng ta sẽ chết, một chút nữa thôi?

** Albus POV: **

Tôi lấy tay để dựa đầu của mình. Nước mắt vẫn cứ xâm lấn mắt tôi. **Tất cả là lỗi của mày. Tất cả là lỗi của mày. Tất cả là lỗi của mày.** Tôi thường hay thức dậy và suy nghĩ thế này. Âm vang trong đầu tôi đã lớn hơn rất nhiều, đầu tôi chuẩn bị phát bực lên với chính mình. Tôi nằm trên giường, lưng dựa vào tường. Chuyện này rõ kì lạ, thật không bình thường chút nào mặc dù tôi không cảm thấy khó thở hay cảm thấy đau tức ngực gì mấy. Chỉ là cái thứ suy nghĩ vô bổ đó cứ ồn ào trong đầu chết đi được và nó khiến cho cảm xúc của tôi phải đảo lộn.

Tôi cần phải đứng dậy, tôi di chuyển ra một bên giường và đặt chân lên nền nhà. Tôi cố lôi chân cẳng của mình và đi thay một bộ thường phục.

Newt đã tới New York được vài tháng, cái thứ biến cố đó đã trở nên tồi tệ và tôi đã biết được một số sinh vật huyền bí của thằng bé đã trốn ra khỏi va li. Tôi dám chắc Newt đang gặp nguy to rồi. Tôi đang hóng chờ tin tức về obscurial, vì tôi nghĩ Newt oắt hẳn đã nhận ra được một điều rằng...

Gellert cũng đang gần tìm ra nó.

Thời tiết giờ se lạnh và mùa đông chỉ có dần trôi qua. Tôi tìm cái áo khoác trong tủ quần áo của mình, mắt tôi chợt để ý đến một số thứ làm cho tôi ngưng nghĩ chuyện khác. Tay của tôi chìa xuống cái áo bằng vải đã lạc hậu mấy chục năm rồi. **Tôi lại nhớ đến Gellert**. Tôi ho khan rồi chuyển sang lấy một bộ cho mình và đóng cửa lại.

Tay của tôi đặt vào túi quần như thường lệ và tôi di chuyển xuống hành lang lót gạch đá, giờ này chỉ mới sáu giờ thôi nhưng tôi thích đi dạy sớm.

** Gellert POV: **

Mắt tôi hoang mang, Credence đứng đằng sau một bức tường đã bị phá huỷ nặng nề. Cậu ta đây rồi.

"Credence, anh nợ em một lời xin lỗi." Tôi nói, cảm thấy hối tiếc khi tôi lỡ lời đợt trước làm cho cậu ta cảm thấy bị tổn thương.

"Em tin anh." Cậu ta thì thầm, "Em đã nghĩ anh là bạn em, em đã nghĩ anh khác họ."

"Em có thể điều khiển được mà, Credence." Tôi đáp, bước lại gần từ từ, tôi đã chọc giận cậu ta như Albus đã bảo tôi về vụ Ariana, nếu tôi mà tiếp sức thêm nữa thì hậu quả sẽ khôn lường.

"Em không nghĩ là em muốn vậy, anh Graves." Cậu ta nói, mắt cậu ta trắng lại. Ngay lập tức, cậu ta bùng nổ bằng một luồng năng lượng màu đen, lướt qua tôi và ma pháp đã lan toả xung quanh nó. Chuyện này giống hệt như Ariana vậy. Tôi nhìn thằng nhóc đó đập phá nguyên một dãy phố và hất hàng chục hàng trăm cái xe hơi lên trời, nhiều con đường đã bị nó quậy đến xới tung, dòng người đã bỏ chạy tán loạn. Đó là thứ vũ khí mà tôi cần đây. Tôi chợt nhận ra bộ pháp thuật mà thấy được sẽ tiêu diệt thằng nhóc, tôi cần phải đi theo cùng mới được chứ không là trễ. Băng qua một dãy đường thì tôi lại gặp Credence.

"Để nó sống sót lâu như thế bên trong người em đi, Credence!" Tôi kêu lên, "Đó là một phép màu!" Tôi đã khao khát được chiêm ngưỡng quyền năng của cậu ta, "Đi cùng anh nào!"

Tôi nghe có một tiếng kêu, "Anh Graves!" Tôi quay lại và nhìn thấy Tina đang tung thần chú về phía tôi và tôi ngay lập tức đỡ lại. Cô ta còn ghê gớm hơn nữa là phóng hàng chục bùa chú về phía tôi nhưng tôi cũng chặn được. Khi hai thần chú của chúng tôi đụng nhau, trong lúc tôi cố đẩy cô ta ngược lại thì tôi nói, "Tina, cô luôn xuất hiện ở những nơi không cần đến." Tôi cần phải đi theo Credence. Tôi sau đó lén phóng một cái xe hơi đang cháy về phía cô ta rồi độn thổ đi.

Phần gồ ghề của mặt đường cứ liên hồi xây xát vào phần dưới cái giày của tôi, và tôi đi dọc đường ray xe lửa. Newt đang cố tiếp cận cậu ta. Tôi phóng một bùa chú, làm cho nó té lăn nhưng nó vừa kịp né đằng sau cái tường khi tôi phóng thêm một câu bùa chú nữa. Tôi cản thần chú của Newt rồi nhấc nó lên trước một chiếc xe lửa đang di chuyển, làm cho nó sợ đến bán sống bán chết. Nhưng nó cản sạch bùa chú của tôi và tôi quyết định phóng luồng điện từ đường ray xe lửa nơi nó đang đứng. Newt nằm xuống và bị choáng váng. Tôi tiếp tục giải quyết nốt chuyện này. Tôi cầm cây đũa thần và liên tục phóng điện vào người nó, tôi lặp đi lặp lại nhiều lần cho đến khi tôi nhìn lên cái trần, obscuris còn đang chao đảo.

"Credence." Tôi thì thầm, rồi độn thổ qua một bên để né sự tấn công của cậu ta. Các quan chức bộ pháp thuật đã đột kích tại đường ray xe lửa, Tina và Newt cố giữ cho cậu ta bình tĩnh, tôi cũng muốn thế bởi vì tôi nghĩ tôi có thể dùng miệng lưỡi của mình để ép cậu ta đứng về phía tôi khi tâm lí của cậu ta không phải là không ổn định. Những người trong bộ pháp thuật sắp sửa lao vào tấn công.

"Ai muốn làm tổn thương cậu ta, phải bước qua xác tôi trước!" Tôi đe doạ, ra lệnh cho bọn chúng đừng bắn. Không thèm nghe cảnh báo, hàng tấn bùa chú đã được bắn về phía Credence và tôi nhìn cậu ta run rẩy điên loạn với đủ mọi loại bùa tấn công. Obscuris của cậu ta không đủ để đáp trả lại và đành phải to lên dần, bùng nổ thành từng mảnh đen nhỏ li ti và sau đó tan biến trong không khí. Mọi thứ mà tôi đang cố đạt được... đã biến mất ngay trong thoáng chốc.

"Thật ngu ngốc!" Tôi nói, quay người lại, từ tít sâu trong cổ họng của tôi đã tức giận đến tột cùng. "Các người đã thấy hậu quả chưa?"

"Tên obscurial đó đã bị tiêu diệt dưới sắc lệnh của tôi rồi, anh Graves ạ." Picquery nói một cách hết sức bình tĩnh.

"Vâng... và lịch sử sẽ ghi lại điều này thưa madam bộ trưởng." Tôi đáp lại và khích bác cô ta, "Điều đã xảy ra ở đây không bao giờ là đúng cả." Tôi cãi lại.

"Thằng đó phải chịu trách nhiệm vì đã giết chết một No-Maj, nó đe doạ đến bí mật cộng đồng chúng ta, nó đã phạm tới một trong những luật lệ đáng trách nhứt của chúng ta..."

"Một luật lệ ...mà làm chúng ta như những con chuột trốn chui trốn lũi ư. Một luật lệ... mà buộc phải che giấu bản thân, một luật lệ... mà buộc chúng ta phải sống trong sợ hãi vì sợ bị phát hiện." Tôi la hét, "Bây giờ tôi hỏi cô... madam bộ trưởng... tôi hỏi với tất cả những người ở đây... pháp luật bảo vệ ai hả?..... chúng ta?... hay họ?" Tôi chỉ ra nơi nhiều Muggle đang đứng thành đám đông để xem chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Tôi đã nói xong rồi, tôi không cần phải giả bộ như đứng về phía bộ pháp thuật nữa, tôi đang nói luận điểm của mình với những người cầm quyền bộ pháp thuật. Nhưng không ai thèm quan tâm những lí lẽ hết sức tự nhiên của tôi mà tôi dành bao lâu nay để mà thuyết phục người khác. Giờ tôi mới biết cái thế giới này có lẽ sẽ ngon ăn hơn nếu có Albus ở đây cùng tôi vươn cao lên và nắm lấy chỗ dựa đúng đắn của hai tụi tôi. "Tôi từ chối cúi đầu thêm lần nữa." Tôi lắc đầu và bỏ chạy khỏi những con người kia.

"Các Thần sáng... tôi muốn các vị tịch thu đũa thần của anh Graves, và áp giải anh ta về." Picquery ra lệnh.

Một tràng pháp trận phóng ngay sau lưng tôi và khoá chặt tôi lại. Tôi nháy mắt mình. Khỉ nó, tôi quay lại và nhìn bọn tư pháp ngu ngốc đó, những người xứng đáng để tôi khinh bỉ. Tôi không còn lựa chọn nào khác. Tôi rút đũa thần của mình ra và giơ lên không trung thì bọn chúng bắn bùa về phía tôi trở lại, tôi cố đỡ hết đòn đánh và từng câu thần chú một đều chặn đứng hết chúng. Tôi có thể nghe một tiếng "Quác!" rồi bị lôi đi, một sinh vật huyền bị đã bấu chặt cánh tay và cổ tay của tôi. Con mẹ nó. Tôi nhìn Newt đang ra lệnh cho nó từ đằng xa.

" _ACCIO!_ (Tập hợp)" Tina thốt lên, cây đũa phép của tôi đã bay ngược về bàn tay của cô ta. Tôi nhìn sang Newt thì thấy nó đã giơ đũa của mình.

" _Revelio._ (Lộ nguyên hình đi)" Nó triển khai ra. Từ từ, tôi cảm thấy cơ thể của mình trở về nguyên trạng.

Chòm tóc màu bạch kim được hớt cao undercut đã hiện lên tóc tôi như tôi đã như vậy từ trước. Mắt tôi đã trở lại thành hai màu khác nhau ở hai bên, kèm theo nước da nhợt nhạt và có phần già đặn của tôi.

Tất cả mọi người đứng ở đó đều sốc nặng đến mức không thể nói nên lời. Tôi nhìn Picquery và cô ta ngậm miệng mình, mắt cô ta híp lại mà run lên.

"Bọn bây nghĩ có thể bắt tao dễ dàng lắm sao?" Tôi lầm bầm.

"Bọn tôi sẽ cố hết sức mình, thưa ngài Grindelwald." Cô ta gật đầu và hai quan chức bộ pháp thuật đến túm cánh tay và lôi tôi đi. Tôi nhìn liếc Picquery khi bọn chúng kéo tôi.

Khi tôi đi ngang qua Newt, tôi háy ánh mắt một cái, dừng chân một lát rồi nói:

"Chúng ta sẽ chết, một chút nữa thôi?"

Tôi cười đắc trí với nó rồi bị áp tải ra khỏi đường ray xe lửa. Tôi mong câu nói đó sẽ làm cho thằng đó sợ, vì Albus cực kì thích nó thế cơ mà?

**-HẾT CHAP 20-**


	21. Bỏ trốn

** Albus POV: **

_"Gellert Grindelwald cuối cùng đã bị bắt và đích danh của loài sinh vật gây ra vụ tấn công ở Hoa Kỳ đã được tiết lộ. Grindelwald đã giết chết và đóng giả làm một quan chức hội MACUSA dưới cái tên "Percival Graves" và bịa đặt nhiều thông tin sai sự thật cho tổ chức này. Hắn hiện đang bị giám sát rất gắt gao và chúng tôi có thể dám chắc hắn giờ đây đã khó mà trốn thoát. Vụ tấn công đó được gây ra bởi một thế lực hắc ám đầy nguy hiểm có tên là Obscurial. MACUSA đã phá vỡ được nó và không còn khiến cho những phù thuỷ và pháp sư khác gặp phải nguy hiểm nữa."_

Tôi thở dài. Anh đã bị bắt rồi. Newt đã thoát khỏi cái chết nhưng không cứu được Credence, đồng nghĩa với việc Gellert không còn chiếm lấy sức mạnh đó và sử dụng tuỳ tiện. Tuy tôi thở phào nhẹ nhõm nhưng cũng buồn thay, tôi biết họ không sẽ không thể nào giữ anh được lâu hơn nữa. Anh rồi sẽ trốn thoát ra thôi, tôi biết anh sẽ bỏ trốn. Không gì ở anh là tôi không biết, anh rất là bí ẩn, anh đã thế với tôi rồi. Hai chúng tôi rồi sẽ phải chiến đấu với nhau, tôi phải tìm cách tiếp cận cái khế ước cho bằng được.

Tôi lại nghĩ đến Aberforth nó đã nói đúng... là tại tôi **ngu xuẩn**.

Nhưng đó là trước kia tôi còn là một phù thuỷ tuy rất mạnh nhưng lại vô cùng **ngây thơ** và trẻ con đến như vậy. Tôi cứ tưởng là việc tôi làm cái khế ước là để gắn kết tôi và anh mãi mãi, tôi còn thật sự tin rằng hai chúng tôi sẽ ở bên nhau trọn đời trọn kiếp.

**Tôi sai rồi.**

Ánh mặt trời vào sáng sớm mọc ở đằng sau ngọn núi trường Hogwarts. Ánh sáng màu hồng nhạt khẽ rọi vào trong cửa sổ và ngay phòng tôi. Tôi nhìn chằm chằm chính tôi ở trong gương. Đúng thật chỉ là cái gương tầm thường thôi. Quay đầu lại nhìn, tôi mở cái bịch màu đen nằm ở dưới tôi, gò má tôi đã ửng đỏ lên. Tôi đã thấm mệt rồi, mặc dù tôi chỉ có mới ngủ gần đây thôi. Tôi mặc cái áo khoác và lặng lẽ lui xuống hành lang nền đá trong lâu đài Hogwarts. Hên là không có ai ở đây, đây cũng là thời điểm tốt để tôi tập trung nghĩ suy hơn là về làm dạy tiếp. Tôi nghĩ tốt hơn hết là đi bộ. Mắt tôi dán vào nền gạch. Rồi có người sẽ kêu tôi đến chiến đấu cho mà coi.

Tôi thở dài. Tôi không muốn phải đánh, dù tôi muốn lắm chứ nhưng mà **tôi không thể**.

Đó là vấn đề đầu tiên. Tôi cũng đã mất mấy năm để mà làm cho bộ pháp thuật tin chuyện tôi không phải là một người cuồng tín của Grindelwald, họ cứ khẳng định như vậy là tại vì tôi không thèm nhận vô làm chung với họ. Họ còn không nghĩ đó là do tôi không tin tưởng ở họ như họ đã không tin tưởng tôi.

Newt nó sẽ giúp tôi nữa, giúp tôi đánh bại Grindelwald sau khi sắc lệnh cấm ra nước ngoài của thằng bé đã được giải quyết yên ổn. Nhưng trong bộ pháp thuật _đã có một người_ lo liệu lấy cho thằng bé rồi. (Au: người đó lo tới mức ngày nào cũng lẽo đẽo đi theo và ôm người ta _cứng ngắc_ suốt cả một bộ phim. Đoán xem ai nào?)

Một khi tôi đã phá tan tành cái khế ước và nhận được sự đồng lòng của bộ pháp thuật, tôi sẽ phải tiếp tục chuẩn bị cho bản thân thiệt kĩ. Tôi là người duy nhứt có thể đánh bại được anh. Chuyện vốn dĩ đã tồi tệ nay còn tồi tệ thêm gấp trăm lần. **Không**. Nhưng mà đó là cơ hội cho tôi để mà bào chữa quá khứ của chính mình. **Chỉ tại tôi vẫn không thể**. Tôi không hề sợ Grindelwald, tôi sợ cái cách tôi sẽ đương đầu với anh ra sao. Tôi không thể chạm trán được với anh, tôi không thể nào đánh anh bằng quyền năng tốt nhứt của mình. Không khi nào mà tôi không cảm nhận được một mớ cảm xúc hỗn tạp thế này. Nhưng tôi biết là tôi vẫn sẽ cố tìm cách.

Tôi chợt nghe thấy có tiếng động và mắt tôi hé ra. Trò McLaggen đã đứng đó, nhưng mà... mới 5 giờ sáng thôi mà? Thằng bé tính làm gì đây? À à... tôi đã thấy ánh mắt thằng bé đang nhìn một đứa bạn nữ nhà Gryffindor trước mặt nó. Là một người giáo viên, tôi nên cản chúng lại. Nhưng mà... tôi lại nhìn theo hướng khác, rồi trở về chỗ tôi đã nằm sáng nay. Tôi không định sẽ cản chúng, chúng còn trẻ mà, tôi biết cảm xúc đó đã đam mê điên cuồng đến mức nào...

**Như cách tôi đã dâng hiến trọn vẹn con tim và lí trí của mình cho anh vậy!**

Tôi lo liệu không biết mình có nên gửi thư cho Aberforth hay không, từ năm 25 tuổi trở về nhà lúc Giáng sinh là lần cuối cùng tôi gặp được em trai tôi. Khi tôi bỏ nhà để đi làm giáo viên thì tôi đã nhận ra là tôi đã tránh xa nó rất nhiều, mặc dù tôi đã vui khi làm một việc mang lợi ích lớn lao trong suốt thời gian đó. Tôi đoán sau cỡ vài chục năm, tôi lại có thời gian nhớ tới gia đình mình. Có lẽ tôi nên viết thư cú hỏi thăm xem em trai tôi giờ thế nào rồi. Mặc dù nó không bao giờ tha thứ chuyện tôi đã làm với nó và Ariana, nhưng đến cuối cùng thì tôi vẫn là người anh trai duy nhứt của nó. Aberforth lúc nào cũng ghét tôi cả, nhưng tôi đều cho qua và chấp nhận hết tất cả.

Học sinh dần dần đi xuống dưới chuẩn bị đi học rồi và tôi biết tôi không còn suy nghĩ gì nhiều khi nghe tiếng ồn được nữa, tôi về phòng của mình và ngồi xuống, tôi ra lệnh câu chữ trên tờ giấy màu vàng và nhìn dòng mực hiện ra rất là nắn nót.

_"Gửi em Aberforth,_

_Anh muốn biết em giờ ra sao rồi, anh biết anh đã không viết cho em tại anh dạo này bận đi dạy quá. Mà nè, em còn khoẻ chứ? Có tin gì vui muốn kể anh nghe không? Anh nghĩ hai anh em mình nên giữ liên lạc với nhau, anh biết em đã đọc tờ Nhật báo rồi và em có thể đã thấy chuyện xảy ra với Gellert. Anh chỉ mong là em hãy giữ gìn sức khoẻ thật tốt, thật vui bọn họ đã nhốt anh ấy lại rồi và anh nghĩ em nghe xong sẽ vui lắm. Nhớ viết lại cho anh nhé._

_Albus."_

—————

** Gellert POV: **

Tôi thật thê thảm. Mắt tôi nhìn chằm chằm vào bức tường bằng sắt màu đen, bụng tôi đã đói cồn cào rồi, lúc mà bọn chúng bắt tôi về bộ pháp thuật thì một bữa thức ăn cũng không bồi đắp. Lại còn khát nước nữa chứ.

Tôi liếc ngang thì thấy mắt của Picquery đang giám sát cái lồng sắt chứa tôi.

"Anh Abernathy, anh có dám chắc sẽ ổn khi giữ hắn không?" Cô ta hỏi.

"Tất nhiên rồi thưa madam bộ trưởng." Cậu ta gật đầu, nhìn cô ta bỏ đi rồi quay qua nhìn vào mắt tôi.

"Tôi có cái ý này." Cậu ta thì thầm, đưa cây đũa phép qua một cái kẽ hở nơi tôi có thể nhìn thấy được ánh mắt của cậu ta. Abernathy đọc câu thần chú có thể phá khoá giúp tôi. Tôi nhặt cây đũa phép của mình lên và sử dụng Chiết tâm trí thuật của mình để biết kế hoạch của cậu ta là gì. Tôi biến hình bản thân mình thành Abernathy sau khi cậu ta trở thành tôi. Lúc mà tôi nhìn nhan sắc của tôi sau gần một tháng, nó đã kì cục lại vừa không ra gì, tóc của tôi đã dài đến mức xấu xí, làm cho tôi nhìn xong là muốn bỏ chạy tám thước.

Tôi tự trói mình lại và hét lên. Nhân viên của bộ nghe tiếng liền lao tới và thì thấy Abernathy ngồi trong đó nhưng đích thực là tôi.

"Cứu tôi với! Hắn đã trói tôi trong này nè!" Tôi vừa la vừa giẫy giụa trong xích sắt. Bọn chúng mở cửa và giúp tôi ra ngoài rồi mau chóng bắt được Abernathy trong bộ dạng của tôi, giống hệt như một cuộc trao đổi lớn lao vậy.

Một lòng trung thành thật sự... và cậu ta xứng đáng được tôn vinh. Tôi sẽ lên kế hoạch tìm cách giúp cậu ta trốn thoát vì cậu ta là một người quý báu cho mục đích của tôi.

Đột nhiên, tôi nghe được một tiếng chặt thịt và sau đó có một tiếng khóc thê thảm trong đau đớn. Picquery lại gần tôi nói:

"Chúng tôi cắt lưỡi của hắn rồi, giờ hắn khỏi phải chém gió để mà dụ dỗ ai được nữa nên chúng ta đỡ phải sợ."

Tôi gật đầu, bản thân tôi mà bị như vậy quả thực là vô cùng kinh tởm, đúng là bộ pháp thuật cũng có mặt trái.

"Grindelwald! Grindelwald! Grindelwald! Grindelwald!....!!!!"

Bọn chúng chuyển Abernathy vô tù trong khi tôi thì đang đợi xe chở hành lí như thể tôi đang chuẩn bị đi công tác vận tải. Ít ai biết được. Tôi cảm thấy e ngại khi tôi phải đưa cho chúng cái khế ước máu, nhưng tôi không còn lựa chọn nào khác.

Cái xe chở tù nhân bắt đầu bay lên trên góc toà nhà và tôi độn thổ sang bám chặt ở bên dưới. Đợi khoảng một lát nữa. Khi thời gian biến hình đã sắp hết, tôi cảm thấy như mình đang trở lại thành chính mình. Tôi cần phải cứu cậu ta, cậu ta đã hi sinh một cách đầy anh dũng vì tôi và tôi sẽ báo đáp cậu ta thiệt nhiều vì chuyện này.

Ngay lập tức, tôi chồm lên và tiếp cận đám Vong Mã. Một trong những sinh vật huyền bí mà tôi khoái nhứt. Tôi nhìn qua cửa sổ, mọi thứ đã đi đúng như kế hoạch.

Tay tôi vừa cưỡi bọn Vong Mã vừa giơ cây đũa phép của mình. Thôi thì giờ đây vui vẻ chút, tôi vẫy nó và một luồng năng lượng bùng nổ ở trên bầu trời làm tối sầm, gây sấm sét và loé sáng qua từng đám mây đen.

Tôi muốn **sự trả thù**.

Tôi muốn nhấn chìm cái xe chở hàng này xuống nước để làm chết đuối những người trong xe cũng như làm cho người cưỡi chổi thần rơi xuống nước. Tôi né những chướng ngại vật trong khi còn lê lết cái xe bị nhúng nước sau đó tiếp tục vút bay đi.

Tôi ráng nhìn Abernathy và chĩa đũa phép vào cửa sổ để xem còn giữ cái khế ước máu hay không. Từng giây phút người khác chạm vào nó thì tôi lại cảm nhận được nỗi đau đớn. Tôi dám cá đây là con người thật của cậu ta hơn là một người làm trong bộ.

Tôi vẫn tập trung về phía bọn Vong Mã, tôi nhìn ánh đèn nước Mỹ. Nhiều công trình toà nhà với ánh đèn nhàn nhạt bao bọc cả một thành phố. Tôi mới không điều khiển bọn ngựa nữa và đến gần mở cái cửa xe chở tù nhân, nước bên trong văng ra ngoài hết, những người bên trong xe đã sắp chết vì ngạt thở tới nơi. Thiệt oan uổng.

"Cậu đã gia nhập vì một mục tiêu cao quý, bạn ta." Tôi khích lệ Abernathy rồi dùng đũa phép làm mọc cái lưỡi mới lại cho cậu ta.

Tôi nghe một tiếng rít lên và quay qua thì thấy một con chupacabra mà tôi đang nuôi, nó đang nhìn chằm chằm tôi. "Chào mày, tao biết mà Antonio!" Tôi chào thân mật với nó, đỡ nó lên và đặt vào cổ của tôi. Tôi nhìn nó và nó ôm tôi lại, sự trung thành của nó đã hiện trên mắt.

Tôi đứng trước một đàn ông và chuẩn bị thủ tiêu nốt. "Thiệt nhõng nhẽo quá đó!" Tôi mặc nhiên đẩy gã ta ra khỏi cửa sổ trong khi còn nghe tiếng than vãn tha mạng.

Tôi sẽ không bao giờ mặc cảm với bất cứ thứ gì khác hay ai khác nữa. Điều đó chỉ khiến tôi trở nên yếu đuối và tôi phải học cách tránh xa mình.

Tôi nhìn hắn đang chìm dần và tôi trả lại cái đũa phép của gã ta. Tôi cần người đó sống sót, để người đó loan tin rằng tôi sẽ không dễ bị hạ gục được nữa. Tôi cóc sợ cái thá gì trên đời này và tôi sẵn sàng chiến đấu tới cùng.

**-HẾT CHAP 21-**


	22. Chúng tôi còn thân hơn cả anh em nữa

** Albus POV: **

"Và điều cuối cùng là...? Điều quan trọng nhứt ấy?"

Tôi mỉm cười, nhìn trò McLaggen đang ngơ ngác nghĩ ngợi quá lâu rồi tôi mới dùng bùa để đẩy lui thằng bé về cái ghế nệm:

"Không học hỏi hai điều đầu tiên!"

Nguyên một lớp học đều phá ra cười thì đột nhiên cánh cửa được mở tung ra, quan chức bộ pháp thuật tự dưng xông vào mà không thèm thông báo trước một tiếng, McGonagall đang cố cản lại. Học sinh của tôi mau chóng sợ hãi và né qua một góc.

"Đây là trường học, các anh không có quyền tuỳ ý ra vào như cái chợ!" Cô McGonagall can ngăn.

"Tôi là Trưởng ban Thi hành Pháp thuật nên tôi có quyền đi vào đây thoải mái. Giờ tránh ra hết đi." Người lãnh đạo của bộ pháp thuật nói năng hết sức thô lỗ, chỉ trỏ từng đám học sinh như lão ta đang sở hữu cái lớp này vậy.

Đúng là cái tên Travers. Bọn họ nhìn tôi chờ tôi ra hiệu giúp tụi nhỏ ra ngoài.

"Ra ngoài với Giáo sư McGonagall đi mấy đứa." Tôi nói, cô McGonagall đã phản đối sự hiện diện của bọn người này từ lúc họ bước chân vào cái trường này, nhưng họ cũng đành phải đỏ mặt khi nói họ có quyền đi tới "bất cứ chỗ nào mà họ muốn" nghe dễ như chơi đùa vậy, thiệt là đáng xấu hổ!

Khi học sinh của tôi rời đi hết, trò McLaggen đến trước mặt Travers nói:

"Thầy ấy là thầy giáo giỏi nhứt của chúng tôi."

"Cảm ơn trò, McLaggen."

Tôi cảnh báo để lui sớm, tôi không muốn trò ấy chọc điên gã độc tài trong bộ pháp thuật.

"Ra ngoài!"

Travers quát nó một cái làm nó sợ muốn khóc. McGonagall hộ tống thằng bé ra chỉ chừa tôi ở lại cùng với những người mà tôi ghét nhứt.

"Newt Scamander đang ở Paris." Travers giới thiệu chủ đề và tôi ngồi lên cái bàn giáo viên của mình.

"Thiệt hả?"

Tôi nực cười với chính mình, tôi không dám chắc chuyện đó sau khi đã hẹn gặp Newt hỏi xem thằng bé đã thật sự làm những gì tôi nhờ chưa, tôi còn thấy nó có chút do dự nên đi đâu nữa. Thật tốt khi được nghe tin thằng bé đã ra nước ngoài an toạ rồi.

"Thôi vờ vịt đi. Tôi biết cậu ta làm việc theo lệnh của anh." Lão ta nháy mắt.

"Nếu anh có dịp dạy thằng bé, anh sẽ biết Newt nó không phải người giỏi nghe lời," tôi cảm thấy nực cười, cố gắng làm biểu lộ thêm rõ rệt hơn. Travers không làm gì mà chỉ có ném một cuốn sách và tôi thì chộp lấy không một chút nhân nhượng gì.

"Anh đã đọc Những Lời tiên tri của Tycho Dodonus chứ?"

"Hừm, mấy chục năm rồi..." Tôi nói ngược lại, lật ra sau và xem bìa sách.

"Đứa con trai thì bị ruồng bỏ... đứa con gái thì tuyệt vọng... sự..."

"Ừ tôi biết hết rồi." Tôi ngắt lời, đặt cuốn sách và tiếp tục ngồi lên bàn làm việc.

Bỏ qua sự phớt lờ của tôi, lão ta thông báo:

"Có tin đồn chuyện này đề cập tới người bị obscurus xâm nhập, họ nói Grindelwald muốn..."

"...một đầy tớ dòng dõi mà tôi có nghe đồn rồi." Tôi ngắt lời tiếp, tim của tôi đã loạn nhịp khi nghe tên của anh.

"Nhưng cậu Scamander xuất hiện bất cứ nơi nào có dấu chân người Obscurial đi..." Travers nhún vai, "...để mà bảo vệ nó. Trong thời gian đó, anh đã xây dựng được chút mạng lưới liên lạc ở nước ngoài..."

"Bất kể có lâu lắc đến mấy..." Tôi lắc đầu và cười trong sự thiếu niềm tin, "...anh đã giám sát tôi và những người bạn của tôi mà không khám phá âm mưu chống lại mình đó, Travers, vì ta cùng muốn một điều rằng... Grindelwald sẽ bị đánh bại..." Tôi nói nhỏ dần, cảm thấy lo với những gì mà tôi vừa mới nói, "Nhưng tôi cảnh cáo anh, chính sách đàn áp và bạo lực của anh đang đẩy những người ủng hộ vào tay của anh ta..."

"Tôi tới đây không phải là để quan tâm đến những lời cảnh báo đó của anh." Travers nháy mắt và ngắt lời tôi, "Bây giờ, tuy có chút đau lòng với tôi khi nói ra nhưng mà thú thiệt là, tôi không ưa anh chút xíu nào..." Tôi cười với sự thẳng thừng của lão ta, "Nhưng mà..." lão ta tiếp tục di chuyển lại gần tôi hơn, "Anh là pháp sư duy nhứt ngang tai ngang sức với hắn... tôi cần anh phải chiến đấu lại hắn."

Tâm trí của tôi vốn biết sẵn là tôi không thể giải thích họ hiểu cái câu trả lời sắp tới của mình thế nào. Câu trả lời của tôi vừa thực tế nhưng lại vừa hết sức ích kỉ, tôi không đồng ý, "Tôi không thể." Tôi lắc đầu và nhìn xuống.

Lão ta rút đũa phép của mình, "Vì chuyện này à?"

Lời nói của lão hết sức nghiêm túc và tôi nhìn thấy hình ảnh tôi và Grindelwald, vào năm 1899, hai chúng tôi nhìn nhau với ánh mắt đầy tình yêu hết sức cháy bỏng. Sau đó chuyển sang ảnh Grindelwald còn 16 tuổi như thế thứ này đang làm cho tôi cảm thấy yếu ớt đi vậy. Nó tác dụng lên tôi dữ dội rồi.

"Anh và Grindelwald đã thân thiết như thể anh em." Lão ta tiết lộ hết sự thật cho toàn dân thiên hạ.

Sự tức giận đã sục sôi trong lòng tôi, lão làm sao mà biết hết được chuyện tôi và anh, trước khi tôi có thể trút giận thì tôi nhìn liếc lão và nói:

" **Ồ, nhưng chúng tôi còn thân hơn cả anh em nữa.** "

Tôi nói rồi gật đầu, và có thể đã khai nhận tình cảm của mình tuy còn có chút chơi chữ và ẩn dụ nhưng hiện giờ tôi không muốn quan tâm, tại sao họ lại dám cho tôi thấy cái hình ảnh đó, tại sao họ lại phô bày ra hết cho mọi người xem như vậy. Hình ảnh Grindelwald 16 tuổi dần dần chuyển thành nhan sắc già nua giống như anh bây giờ, giống như cách tôi đã nhìn thấy anh ở trên mặt báo. Tim của tôi đã đau nay càng đau nhói hơn mỗi khi tôi nhìn đăm đăm vào cặp con mắt hai màu khác nhau tuyệt đẹp của anh.

"Anh. Sẽ. Chiến. Với. Hắn. Chứ?" Travers nói một cách hết sức tức giận.

"Tôi không thể!" Tôi thì thầm trong đau đớn.

"Vậy là anh đã chọn phe rồi." Lão ta nói rồi nghiến chặt răng của mình, sau đó vung đũa phép lên và xuất hiện hai cái vòng tay bằng sắt đầy ma thuật ôm chặt cổ tay của tôi, tôi nâng lên và kéo nó xuống để cái vòng này đừng có ép hai bên mắt cá cổ tay tôi quá. "Từ giờ trở đi, tôi sẽ biết hết mọi thần chú anh sử dụng, tôi sẽ tăng cường giám sát anh gấp đôi! Và anh sẽ không còn có thể dạy môn Phòng chống Nghệ thuật Hắc ám một lần nào nữa."

Tôi quay người đi và dựa vào bàn của mình, đầu tôi đã đau nhói với tất cả mọi chuyện mà tôi đang nghĩ suy. Đến cả một công việc làm ăn to lớn (có thể giúp tôi quên béng đi những sai lầm trong quá khứ) đã không còn tiếp tục được nữa thì tôi còn gì mà nương tựa?

Travers bỏ đi và ra lệnh Theseus đi theo lão, cậu bé đó là một học sinh ngoan, từ hồi tôi vào trường tới giờ tôi đã thích dạy nó rồi. Tôi đã tưởng cậu bé đã thích tôi thiệt nhưng từ lúc nó đầu quân vào bộ pháp thuật... nó đã quay gần như 180 độ.

"Theseus!" Tôi gọi lại, cậu ta tính lờ tôi và bỏ đi, "Theseus, nếu như mà Grindelwald có kêu gọi mít tinh." Cậu ta quay đầu nhìn tôi, "Đừng có ráng cản lại, đừng có để cho Travers gửi con tới chỗ đó, nếu con từng tin tưởng thầy nhiều đến thế nào..."

Travers réo tên Theseus và cậu ta rời đi, bỏ tôi lại trong một căn phòng trống vắng.

...

Tiết học cũng theo đó kết thúc, tôi về văn phòng của mình và khoá cửa lại, ngồi xuống ghế, tôi úp mặt và hai tay khoanh lại đặt lên bàn. Tôi đã bắt đầu bật khóc, nếu như tôi không thể dạy dỗ được ai thì tôi cũng chẳng còn việc gì làm nên người nào khác, ngoài chuyện cứ sống trong suy nghĩ, sống trong hối tiếc, không còn một chỗ dựa nào để dứt ra được.

Tiếng khóc kìm nén của tôi chuyển sang tiếng khóc nấc nghẹn, tim tôi như đã bị xuyên thủng khi tôi nhìn thấy hình ảnh Travers cho tôi xem. Tại sao chúng ta không thể như thế, tại sao mọi chuyện đã sai đến mức không thể bào chữa được thế này.

Nhưng mà có tiếng đập cửa bên ngoài làm tôi ngưng suy nghĩ.

"Giáo sư Dumbledore?" Tôi nghe một tiếng khóc, "Giáo sư? Thầy ơi?" Tôi nghe được hai thanh giọng khác nhau và đó là trò cưng McLaggen và Carrow. Tôi lau nước mắt của và vội mở cửa, hai người nhìn tôi và hết sức lo lắng.

"Thưa giáo sư... giáo sư ổn cả chứ?" Carrow hỏi.

"Bọn người kia nãy nói gì với thầy vậy?" McLaggen hỏi.

Tôi lúc đầu không trả lời và chỉ về lại ghế ngồi, bọn họ cũng đi theo tôi vào, đóng cửa lại rồi trên chiếc ghế đối diện tôi.

"Những người đó bảo thầy không thể dạy con được nữa." Tôi gật đầu, cố nở một nụ cười để che đi cái vẻ xúc động đầy yếu đuối của mình.

"Bọn họ không thể làm một chuyện bỉ ổi như vậy được!" McLaggen hết sức phản đối quyết định kia.

"Thật không công bằng! Chúng ta còn không biết rõ đầu đuôi sự việc ra sao nữa!" Carrow đồng ý.

"Không một người giáo viên nào có thể làm cho bài giảng sinh động như thầy cả." McLaggen dứt khoát khoanh tay và dựa vào ghế.

"Anh là người duy nhứt có thể thấu hiểu tôi, đã giúp tôi không bị đuổi ra khỏi trường khi nhiều người nghĩ là do tôi làm sai!" Carrow nhìn xuống và thất vọng.

"Tôi xin lỗi, tôi không thể làm bất kì chuyện gì nữa. Tôi thích dạy lắm... nhưng tôi vẫn sẽ ở lại lâu đài này, bọn họ không có quyền gì để mà đuổi tôi ra khỏi cái Hogwarts được..." Tôi cười giả tạo tiếp, "...nếu hai người cần gì thì cứ tìm tôi, hai người biết phòng giáo viên chỗ nào chứ?" Họ gật đầu. "Chuyện sẽ ổn thôi, con rồi sẽ có một người giáo viên tốt hơn nữa! Thầy có lẽ sẽ tập trung hơn vào những việc như... sở thích của thầy mà thầy bao lâu nay muốn được thử, có đúng không con?" Tôi nhìn McLaggen và cố lạc quan lên.

"Tôi tưởng anh đã có bạn gái rồi, đó là những gì mọi người đồn đại mấy năm nay." Carrow nháy mắt bối rối. McLaggen nhìn tôi bằng ánh mắt mà tôi đã biết sẵn.

"Đó là lời đồn mà tôi chưa biết sao?" Tôi hỏi và cảm thấy khó chịu.

"Ừ... tin đồn lan khắp cả trường rồi, không ai dám hỏi anh nên sẽ có nhiều tin đồn khác nhau. Một số thì đồn anh thích cô McGonagall*, nhưng bị phủ nhận và giấu kĩ nên chỉ có dấu hiệu là những lời giao tiếp đầy tâm tình khi anh và cô ấy gặp và nhìn nhau... còn tin đồn khác nữa là anh và cô ấy ở trong cùng một lớp học và anh đã..." McLaggen mau chóng che miệng Carrow để ngưng cậu ta nói tiếp.

"Chuyện đó sai hoàn toàn luôn đó!" McLaggen bảo cậu ta và buông đi.

"Sao lại sai!" Carrow nhìn tôi và tôi lắc đầu.

"Thằng nhỏ nói đúng, tôi không hề yêu phụ nữ."

"Quào... không ai hỏi chuyện này luôn sao?" Tôi không mong cậu ta sẽ biết tôi không yêu phụ nữ từ trước nhưng trừ McLaggen ra thôi. Tôi cảm thấy có chút khó chịu khi có người biết đến.

"Họ có hỏi tôi rồi, nhưng tôi bảo không muốn trả lời." Tôi biết tôi đã là một người khác thường, những người ở thời đại này coi việc yêu một người cùng giới tính, say đắm một người cùng giới tính là một sai lầm, trái với đạo lí và tự nhiên sinh đẻ. Dân Muggle gọi những người như tôi là "gay". Họ rất phản đối với "giới tính" thị phi của tôi.

"À tôi hiểu." Carrow gật đầu, "Vậy thì anh có thích ai khác không?"

"Tôi không nghĩ chuyện này thích hợp để công khai cho học sinh tôi biết." Tôi bật cười.

"Vậy thì... thiệt ra thưa thầy, bây giờ hai người bọn em cũng không còn là học sinh của thầy nữa ạ." McLaggen chỉ ra.

Tôi thở dài, "Con nói đúng, có lẽ thầy chưa thích ai ở thời điểm hiện tại." Tôi nói dối.

"Anh nói xạo!" Carrow cười mỉm chọc quê tôi.

"Sao thầy biết vậy ạ?" McLaggen hỏi Carrow.

"Bởi vì thầy ấy mặt đỏ vì ngại kìa. Nếu thầy ấy còn độc thân vui tánh thì thầy ấy hẳn đâu có vậy. Vậy anh đang nhắm dở cô nào?" Carrow hỏi một cách hiếu kì.

"Không có cô nào cả!" Tôi xác nhận, có chút do dự không biết có kể sự thật về mình cho cậu ta nghe hay không.

"Tôi sẽ không bỏ đi nếu anh chưa kể cho hai tụi tôi nghe." Cậu ta khoanh lại.

Tôi đã quá mệt khi cố trốn tránh thêm nữa, McLaggen đã biết tỏng rồi.

"Nhưng đừng có nói ai hết nhé." Tôi cảnh báo.

"Thưa thầy... thầy định kể thiệt hả?" McLaggen trợn mắt khi nghe được tôi muốn kể cho Carrow biết.

"Anh đã giúp đỡ tôi nhiều đến thế nào thì tôi sẽ không bao giờ phản bội anh." Cậu ta đứng thẳng và đợi câu trả lời.

Tôi lại cái ngăn kéo tủ trên lấy cái hình tôi và Gellert. Mỗi lần tôi thấy nó thì tim tôi lại đau đớn thêm một lần nữa. Tôi chìa cho Carrow xem rồi cậu ta nhìn chằm chằm trong vài giây. Từng giây trôi qua hệt như ngần năm tôi đợi phản ứng của cậu ta thế nào.

"Ê ĐỢI CHÚT." Carrow trợn mắt bất ngờ, "...người con trai tóc màu nâu nâu đó... là thầy sao?" Cậu ta chỉ ra. Tôi từ từ gật đầu.

"Tôi hiểu, tôi không kể cho ai đâu." Cậu ta bật cười và trả lại cho tôi tắm hình, tôi lại cất kĩ vào trong ngăn kéo, "Mà ai thế hả thầy?"

"Thầy ấy còn không kể cho em nghe nữa!" McLaggen nói.

"Cậu không cần phải biết." Tôi nói một cách nghiêm túc, "cậu đã xem đủ rồi, giờ về lớp dạy tiếp là được."

"Vậy thôi. Tạm biệt anh, tôi đi trước." Carrow đứng dậy và rời đi.

"Con mong thầy có thể trở lại dạy tiếp nữa thưa Giáo sư." McLaggen nói.

Khi họ rời đi cả rồi tôi cảm thấy mệt mỏi, chuyện này sẽ thốn đốn đây. Suy nghĩ trong tôi đã bắt đầu dữ dội, tiếng động đó đã đập vào tai tôi.

**Anh xin lỗi em nhiều, em gái của anh, Ariana.**

**-HẾT CHAP 22-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Chồn ngày xưa năm cấp 1 nhiệt tình đẩy thuyền cụ Dumbledore với cô McGonagall kinh khủng lắm, nhưng từ lúc đọc báo thấy bà tác giả J. K. Rowling xác nhận cụ là gay và từng yêu cụ Grindelwald thì cái nó crack đau lắm. Chồn la liếm bên AO3 thấy bàn tán quá trời luôn.


	23. Tương Tư

** Albus POV: **

Tôi vào một phòng học trống thì thấy Leta, con bé đang chìa lên ngăn hộc bàn những dấu tích còn sót lại được khắc lên trên một cái bàn học. Tôi mỉm cười với chính mình khi nhìn thấy dòng chữ "L+N", tôi lại gần con bé và nói:

"Thầy chào con Leta." Tôi giới thiệu mình. Con bé từ từ đóng hộc bàn lại và đứng dậy, quay qua nhìn tôi.

"Thầy đừng giả bộ, con biết thầy không hề ưa con đâu." Con bé sợ hãi.

"Nhưng ngược lại, con là một trong số các học sinh thông minh nhứt của thầy đó." Tôi phản bác lại, hai tay vùi vào túi quần và Leta nhìn chằm chằm tôi.

"Đầu con sáng suốt đủ để biết thầy đang vờ vịt đấy." Con bé lắc đầu trong sự khó chịu và tôi không nói gì nữa, "thầy không trả lời lại con?" Con bé lại gần tôi nữa, "Con biết thầy chưa bao giờ thích con cả."

Lúc con bé quay người chuẩn bị bước đi tôi cản lại, "Không đúng... thầy không bao giờ nghĩ..."

"Giống như người khác sao? Bọn họ nói đúng hết đó... con là kẻ đồi bại."

"Leta, con cần phải hiểu rõ tin đồn của con về em trai của con, Corvus..."

"Không, thằng nhỏ đã chết rồi... thầy không biết cảm giác lúc đó thế nào đâu." Con bé cảm thấy tuyệt vọng.

"Trường hợp của thầy lại là em gái của thầy." Tôi hồi tưởng, cố giúp con bé vượt qua nỗi đau.

Sau khi im lặng một lúc, con bé hỏi, "Thầy có yêu quý cô ấy không?"

Tim của tôi quặng đau trước câu hỏi đập uỳnh uỳnh vào đầu tôi. **Liệu tôi đã yêu quý đứa em gái của tôi chưa?**

"Không nhiều lắm." Tôi nói, nhớ đến cái cảnh mà tôi đã gián tiếp gây ra cái chết của em gái của tôi, từng suy nghĩ làm cho đầu óc của tôi trở nên nhưng tôi muốn làm dịu lại. "Con nghe thầy nói, một lời thú tội là nhẹ nhõm, giúp con giảm bớt đi gánh nặng mỗi ngày... sự hối tiếc là bạn đồng hành của thầy... đừng để nó cũng trở thành của con." Tôi lắc đầu, rời khỏi phòng học và ra hành lang.

...

Ngực của tôi đập liên hồi, não tôi cứ bắt ép tôi phải hồi tưởng lại mùa hè năm ấy. Cái mùa hè mà em gái của tôi đã chết. Tôi cảm thấy như chính mình đang lao vào một bức tường đầy khoảng trống trên đó, ít ra còn có chút cảm giác thế nào. Tôi nhắm mắt lại và nỗi sợ hãi bắt đầu bùng cháy trong người của tôi, những viễn tưởng xa rời thực tại không mong muốn đó đã khiến cho tim tôi đập nhanh hơn và đau hơn.

Tôi mở mắt ra thì thấy bức tường trống đó lộ lên một cánh cửa. Tôi đẩy vào và bước vào trong, ngay lập tức nó khép lại như không có lối thoát. Mắt của tôi chợt nhìn thấy một thứ đồ vật ở giữa căn phòng, trong lúc đang cố thở đều lại thì tôi lại gần nó, sự tĩnh lặng giờ chỉ còn được lấp đầy bởi tiếng bước chân của giày tôi trên cái nền gạch mượt mà. Bàn tay của tôi túm vào cái khăn trùm vải satin màu đen, tôi thở dài và kéo nó xuống, ném lên sàn nhà.

Tôi chuyển sang nhìn chằm chằm vào thứ đó, bàn tay thì nắm chặt lại. Tôi đã trở thành thứ gì thế này? Khi tôi nhìn vào tấm gương, một hình ảnh giữa tôi và Gellert thời còn trẻ đã hiện ra và dần dần rõ rệt hơn. Mắt của tôi nhìn chính bản thân tôi thời còn trẻ, ngây dại, bồng bột và yếu đuối. Tôi thấy được cảnh hai tụi tôi đang rạch lòng bàn tay và lấy hai bàn tay đầy máu đó nắm chặt vào nhau để tạo cái khế ước của chúng tôi. Rồi tôi còn khao khát gì nữa? Tôi nhớ lại tiếp, hai giọt máu rơi từ bàn tay của Gellert và lơ lửng trong không trung hình thành một món đồ vật.

Rồi hình ảnh chuyển sang chân dung của Gellert, nhan sắc và cơ thể của anh ngay lúc này. Mắt của anh nhìn chằm chằm vào mắt của tôi và tim tôi đập nhanh hơn nữa, tôi nhìn lại anh mang nỗi sợ hãi. Rồi sau đó tôi nhận ra. Tôi chạm vào tấm gương, như thể tôi đang cố ôm lấy Gellert vậy.

Nhưng tất cả chỉ là cái ảnh ảo thôi.

Giọt nước mắt nóng ẩm bắt đầu lan ra từ mắt của tôi và chân của tôi đã rã rời. Tôi đưa bàn tay mình xuống tấm gương và tôi quỳ xuống, tiếng khóc cứ thất thanh từ sâu trong cổ họng.

Tại sao? Tại sao tôi lại cảm thấy như vậy?

...

Khi bộ pháp thuật còn đang làm khó tôi, tôi đã không thể tìm ra được công việc gì có thể giúp tôi làm ăn được nữa. Ừ, áp lực chấm bài tập, soạn giáo án hay đi giải quyết chuyện tuổi teen giờ tan biến và giờ chỉ toàn là một nỗi chán nản. Tôi đã có quá nhiều thời gian rảnh đến vậy, trước đó tôi đã có thể giết thời gian bằng việc đi dạy tụi học trò. Bây giờ đã vô vọng... từng ngày trôi qua tôi cảm thấy mình khó sống sót hơn nữa.

Đi dọc Hogwarts như thường lệ, tôi ôm quyển sách trên tay của mình. Chợt nhận ra không phải quyển sách thường ngày... nhìn kĩ cái bìa thì... có phải cái cuốn "Những chuyện kể của Beedle Người Hát Rong" hay không? Tôi không hiểu nổi lí do, nhưng tôi vẫn cứ đi rồi tới phòng hiệu trưởng, hay phòng của tôi gì đó tôi chẳng buồn bận tâm nhìn bảng tên phòng.

Đặt một cuốn sách xuống và tôi soi gương mình để chỉnh trang y phục. Đột nhiên, tôi thấy đầu cổ tóc tai bạc phơ hết, râu màu trắng thì dài đến cả thắt lưng, làn da đã sần sùi, tôi còn đeo một cái mắt kiếng ở mũi nữa. Bộ tôi già nhanh tới vậy sao? Tôi lại bàn của mình và ngồi xuống, nhìn đùi của mình thì phát hiện tôi đang mặc cái áo chùng rộng thùng thình và đội một cái nón chụp đầu, hai thứ đều màu tím dành cho người già.

Ngay lập tức, cửa được toang mở và đầu tôi ngẩng lên. Đứng trước mặt tôi là một ông già khác nữa, tóc màu bạch kim được cắt ngắn và dựng lên kiểu undercut, làn da cùng sần sùi vì tuổi cao.

"Gellert?" Tôi thì thầm, giọng tôi đã trầm kinh khủng.

"Albus yêu dấu." Anh mỉm cười rồi lại chỗ tôi, anh chợt ngồi ra đằng sau lưng tôi, hai tay vòng qua ôm bụng tôi và tôi cảm nhận được cú chạm môi của anh vào má và cổ của tôi.

"Anh đang làm gì ở đây vậy?" Tôi hỏi, nếu bộ pháp thuật mà thấy được anh...

"Ý em là sao? Anh đang dạy môn Phòng chống Nghệ thuật Hắc ám thế chỗ cho em gần 70 năm nay rồi đó!" Anh cười khẩy và tôi bất ngờ, "70 năm qua, anh không ngày nào không chăm sóc cho em hết. Bộ em mới đây đã quên hết rồi ư."

Tôi khoanh tay của mình, mặc dù trông tôi già tới thế nhưng tôi vẫn giận dỗi trước mặt anh, "Hứ... tui... không có già tới cỡ đó!"

"Thì... em năm nay lên 115 tuổi rồi kìa!" Một nụ cười nở rộ lên mặt anh, anh cố nhéo má tôi và tôi né ra vì sốc.

"Anh không giỡn chứ..." Tôi lầm bầm, rồi quay qua nhìn bàn tay của mình, tôi đã phát hiện mình đã đeo nhẫn bạc ở ngón tay bên trái của tôi.

"Đừng bận tâm mà... ôi Albus... anh yêu em nhiều lắm, dù em có già đến cả trăm tuổi nhưng anh vẫn sẽ chăm sóc và yêu em cho tới chết!"

Bàn tay của anh nắm bàn tay của tôi, anh cũng đeo một cái nhẫn bạc giống như vậy, ở thế giới phù thuỷ, hai người đeo nhẫn cặp đồng nghĩa hai tụi tôi đã kết hôn luôn rồi.

Tôi hốt hoảng khi phát hiện anh kéo tôi lại gần anh hơn và anh bắt đầu hôn tôi một cách kịch liệt.

"Không... ah... đừng mà... không... dừng lại... ah!" Tôi sức đã yếu nên không tài nào đỡ được cơn thú tính của anh nữa... Tôi sắp hết hơi, anh bá đạo quá, tôi chịu không nổi nữa...

...

"Không!"

Tôi dậy thật nhanh, ôm đầu của mình. Vừa rồi chỉ là nằm mơ thôi sao? Tôi chỉnh cặp mắt của mình, tôi lại nhận ra được cái thứ chăn bông quen thuộc, mềm mại, và đầy ấm áp ở dưới chân tôi. **Là chăn của anh**. Tôi ôm cái chăn vào trong vòng tay mình và tôi ngửi lấy nó để giúp tôi cảm thấy bình tĩnh.

Rồi tôi cũng quên đi nỗi ám ánh từ giấc mơ trong đầu của mình, mọi thứ vẫn còn hoàn hảo lắm nhưng mà... cơn hoảng loạn vẫn làm tim tôi đập loạn xạ lên, tôi mau chóng ra khỏi giường và lại gương soi. Cái thân hình đời thường vẫn chần dần ở đó, tóc màu nâu còn ngắn, làn da chỉ chai sạn vì nỗi cực nhọc khi giảng bài thôi. Thì ra tôi vẫn còn 46 tuổi. Tôi nhẹ nhõm và tiếp tục lại giường của mình, đồng thời kéo cái chăn bông đắp kín người tôi.

Tôi ước gì những điều tôi vẫn chưa biết sẽ được tiết lộ... tôi nhìn một hồi lâu vào khoảng giường còn trống kế bên tôi. Tôi nghĩ mình còn một việc nữa là đi du lịch... cả đời tôi từng ao ước làm việc này rồi. Tôi thắc mắc liệu Elphie còn cùng tôi đi đâu đó nữa hay không? Tôi tốt nhứt là không nên làm phiền cậu ấy, cậu ấy đang bận tìm tòi những nơi cậu ấy đã đến. Cậu ấy còn có những việc cần làm khác tốt hơn là đi chơi cùng một ông bạn cũ trong trường vừa mới bị đuổi việc.

Người ta thường hay nói, "Ở một mình không cô đơn, nhớ ai đó mới cô đơn."

Khi mắt tôi đã nhắm lại rồi, tôi nghĩ đến người yêu Gellert của tôi sẽ nói là còn yêu tôi thật lòng. Tôi thường nghĩ về việc tại sao tôi lại quan tâm đến anh kể cả những chuyện xấu mà anh đã làm, câu trả lời rất đơn giản. **Là lỗi tại tôi** mà em gái của tôi phải chết, không phải là do Gellert. Tôi không biết ai đã trực tiếp giết con bé nhưng mọi sự trách móc vẫn cứ tốt hơn hết là nên đổ dồn về phía tôi, không phải ai khác. **Là lỗi tại tôi** mà Aberforth đã biết được kế hoạch của chúng tôi, và hai chúng tôi đánh nhau, tôi vốn đã có thể ngăn được nhưng tôi lại không làm được. Tôi không thể không nói là anh có thể thay đổi lại chính mình được, vì sau vụ việc đó, tôi biết anh đã trở thành một con người đó như thế nào, tôi biết bản chất anh là một người ra sao.

Tôi đã nhận ra anh rồi.

**-HẾT CHAP 23-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MV cho chap 21 + 22 + 23: Tương Tư (FMV bởi Thuyền Nhỏ Lênh Đênh). Mời các bạn thưởng thức trong khi đọc fic:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yPdciE6Coow


	24. Aurelius là ai?

** Gellert POV: **

Tối hôm qua, bộ pháp thuật đã đột kích buổi mít tinh của tôi như tôi đã nghĩ từ trước, tôi đã đoán trước rồi nhưng tôi không hề biết bọn chúng bỏ chạy nhanh tới như vậy.

Tôi nhìn Credence qua vết nứt khe hở của cánh cửa, cậu ta đang nhìn phong cảnh rồi phóng một bùa chú làm nổ tanh bành một vách núi bằng một cây đũa phép mới tôi mới ban cho cậu ta gần đây, tôi còn bảo cậu ta là một thành viên trong gia đình Dumbledore. **Tất nhiên đó là chuyện xạo rồi.** Tôi là đang cố lừa cậu ta nghĩ mình là một người như thế để mà cho cậu ta chút niềm tin, để mà cậu ta có thể đánh Albus thay mặt tôi. Hay cụ thể hơn là để khiến cho cậu ta nuôi lòng hận thù với người "anh trai" của mình vì xưa kia không thèm đi tìm cậu ta. Và cuối cùng là cho cậu ta chút cảm xúc khi chiến đấu.

Khi tôi sai Abernathy và Vinda di dời cái sơ đồ phả hệ nhà Lestrange ra tít cái bia mộ, bọn họ còn giúp tôi dùng thần chú làm giả mạo cái sơ đồ đó và đánh lừa Leta y như rằng cháu Corvus đích tôn đời thứ năm đã chết rồi vậy. **Thật ra cậu ta mới là Corvus Lestrange**. Không một ai biết được, ngoại trừ những người tôi tin tưởng nhứt là Vinda và Abernathy, và một số người cuồng tín quan trọng khác. Hai người kia đã trung thành với tôi rất nhiều, điều mà tôi biết ơn dữ dội nhứt.

Tôi trở lại cái văn phòng chính tại nhà tù Nurmengard của mình và đút tay vào túi.

Hình như có cái gì đó thiếu thiếu ở đây...

Tôi nhận ra và tôi hoảng quá, tôi bóc hết các túi quần và túi áo của mình và chuyển sang lấy áo khoác đang treo, vẫy nó một cách tuyệt vọng. Không thấy nó ở đâu cả. Tôi mặc lại và ngồi ghế của mình một cách hết sức bồn chồn. **Một kẻ nào đó đã đánh cắp rồi.** Nghĩa là nếu em có nó thì em có thể **phá huỷ được nó**. Hai người tụi tôi lại có thể đánh nhau, tôi và em sẽ giết nhau mất. Tôi đã cố hết sức ngăn cản chuyện này xảy ra rồi nhưng đích thực là không thể được nữa. Tôi dựa đầu vào tay của mình, sự căng thẳng khiến tôi đau nửa đầu và không chịu nổi. Tôi ôm đầu mình, cảm giác như có một chuyện làm cho sự bao bọc xương đầu của tôi trở nên chặt lại.

"Ngài Grindelwald?" Vinda gọi.

"Cái gì!" Tôi nạt một cái, cố giấu sự tình là tôi đang đau đớn.

"À cô Queenie có làm chút đồ ăn ngọt đấy... tôi không biết là ông có muốn đến ăn cùng chúng tôi bữa nay hay không..."

"Cô không thấy tôi bận dữ lắm sao!" Tôi quát.

"Dạ tôi xin lỗi thưa ngài." Cô ta cúi đầu và rời đi thật nhanh. Sự giận dữ của tôi đã tồi tệ hơn cả đời thường khi tất cả căng thẳng không cần thiết giờ đổ dồn vào cái sự mất tích của khế ước máu. Cái thứ đó là vật mà tôi đã có với em, máu của em đã được hoà quyện vào trong tôi. Đó cũng là một thứ chúng tôi làm nhau bởi vì hai chúng tôi yêu nhau rất điên cuồng. Chúng tôi đã cố gắng phủ nhận thứ cảm xúc này lâu rồi nhưng mà quả thực là rất đúng...

**Tôi thực hư vẫn còn yêu em.**

Tôi chưa bao giờ nghĩ tôi còn có thể quan tâm thật sự với bất kì ai khác ngoài việc tôi muốn chăm sóc Albus. Tôi cũng quý tante của tôi... nhưng chuyện đó lại khác, tại tante là một thành viên trong gia đình của tôi. Khi còn ở bên Albus, tôi đã muốn hai tụi tôi cùng nhau thay phiên làm thay đổi thế giới, tôi sẵn lòng chia sẻ hết mọi kế hoạch, mọi kiến thức và kể cả **trao luôn cả cuộc đời của tôi** để được bên em. Và em giờ đã quay lưng lại với tôi, tồi tệ hơn nữa là do... tôi đã lừa dối em quá nhiều. Tôi đã lừa em và khiến cho em nghĩ là tôi không bao giờ biết yêu là gì. Tôi còn không biết tại sao tôi lại làm như vậy. Tôi lại nghĩ đến...

**Aberforth.**

Tôi nhăn mặt, cái kí ức về thằng con trai ngu ngốc đó làm hỏng cả kế hoạch của bọn tôi và thuyết phục Albus rằng nó nói đúng tất cả. Suốt hai tháng hè đó, nó đã leo đầu cưỡi cổ bọn tôi, nó còn nói ra những lời lẽ làm cho tôi hết sức khó ưa, nó thậm chí còn nạt người anh trai Albus của mình. Nó đã làm cho tôi cảm thấy tức giận. Đến giờ vẫn thế.

Cơn đau nửa đầu của tôi giờ trở thành một cơn đau đầu dữ dội, tôi mở ngăn tủ của mình và lôi ra tấm hình của tôi. Có một chuyện tôi chưa bảo em, đến giờ tôi vẫn chưa dám nói. Nhưng tôi nghĩ em đã biết rồi, đó chính là tante sẵn lòng để em rinh đồ trong phòng ngủ của tôi về. Và mọi thứ chúng tôi trao cho nhau đều có hết ở đó, nhứt là một thứ tôi đã đặc biệt để lại cho em.

Tôi không biết em còn giữ nó không, em còn có ôm lấy nó để nhớ đến tôi hay không... chắc có lẽ là không đâu, cớ sao gì em dám muốn nhớ lại những kí ức buồn nhứt năm đó? Tôi nhìn tấm ảnh tôi đang vòng tay mình nắm chặt cổ tay của em trong khi em nằm lên đùi tôi đọc sách. Tôi không biết em có còn thích đọc sách như em đã từng làm với tôi không, tôi không biết em còn giữ hết những cuốn sách thân thuộc ấy không. Tôi nhắm mắt của mình. Tự mình ngồi nghĩ suy thì một giây sau.

**Ối không không không không không không...**

Tôi lỡ độn thổ xuống chỗ Abernathy, bà Carrow, cô Queenie và trợ lí đắc lực Vinda đang ngồi ăn món strudel*.

"Ngài Grindelwald, ngài ổn chứ?" Queenie hỏi, đặt một bàn tay ấm áp lên bả vai tôi. Tôi không định buông cô ta ra.

"Tôi có linh cảm." Tôi lầm bầm.

"Hả về cái gì?" Bà Carrow hỏi, bà ta vung đũa phép lên, rót trà và từ từ đưa lại gần để mời tôi uống. Tôi ngồi xuống và nhận lấy, hớp một ngụm.

"Aurelius sẽ thành công vang dội đấy." Tôi nói một cách nghiêm túc rồi lại uống tiếp nữa.

"Quả thực là một tin tốt lành mà!" Vinda nở một nụ cười.

"Ừ..." tôi gật đầu, vẫn tiếp tục uống trà, không bảo cho bọn họ chuyện đã thực hư đang xảy ra thế nào.

"Ngài có vui không?" Queenie hỏi, hết sức lo lắng.

"Tôi... đầu tôi chỉ vừa mới..." Tôi lại vuốt trán của mình trong đau đớn.

"Uống cái này thưa ngài!" Vinda lấy chút thuốc cảm của Abernathy và đổ vào li trà.

"Uống xong có hết chứ?" Bà Carrow hỏi.

"Dĩ nhiên rồi..." Abernathy khuyến khích, cái lưỡi mới của cậu ta giờ khiến cho cái giọng của cậu ta nghe hệt như là một con rắn vậy, thêm nữa là cậu ta cũng không thường hay nói.

Tôi uống hết cái li trà, lắng nghe cuộc trò chuyện giữa những người cuồng tín của tôi, thì quả thực là hiệu quả, tôi cảm thấy hết đau đầu rồi.

"Cảm ơn hai người." Tôi gật đầu với Vinda và Abernathy.

"Có người đến kìa." Aurelius nói một cách đầy do dự, nhìn qua cánh cửa và hướng mặt mình về phía trước. Queenie chạy theo cậu ta, cầm tay nhau như Abernathy hướng dẫn, cùng với Vinda và bà Carrow tất thảy độn thổ, cũng như tôi nữa.

Chúng tôi đứng ở một cái cửa sổ lớn thì thấy quan chức bộ pháp thuật đang cố xông vào. Tôi mau chóng biến hình chính mình thành Tina rồi độn thổ ra ngoài.

Bọn họ chĩa đũa phép về phía tôi và tôi giơ tay đầu hàng. "Cô Tina Goldstein? Cô thần Sáng đó sao?" Một trong số bọn họ hỏi.

"Ừ," Tôi gật đầu, bọn chúng hạ thấp đũa thần xuống và tôi cũng đặt bàn tay của mình xuống, "Tôi chỉ vừa đi do thám cái toà nhà này và Grindelwald vẫn chưa có dấu hiệu được tìm thấy."

"À chúng tôi không biết tư lệnh thần Sáng bên nước Mĩ cũng sẽ đến đây để điều tra toà nhà... ai đó đáng lí nên bảo chúng tôi..."

"Chúng tôi muốn mọi thông tin phải được tuyệt mật, nhưng có người đã làm gián đoạn thư cú và chuyện đi đến đây đã nhờ nhầm người rồi, mọi rắc rối sẽ không bao giờ kết thúc và không có lí do giải thích đâu." Tôi giải thích.

Sau vài giây suy nghĩ, một người đáp, "vậy à... thế thì chúng tôi quay về đây." Người đó đội mũ chào tôi và độn thổ đi.

Tôi đợi vài phút để đảm bảo không ai theo dõi thì mới độn thổ vào trong trở lại và hoá ngược biến hình trở về hình dạng chính tôi.

"Tốt lắm." Vinda mỉm cười, hài lòng khi tôi đã lừa bọn trong bộ pháp thuật thành công.

"Bọn ngu ngốc, phản bội máu bẩn cũng như đám Máu bùn thôi." Bà Carrow nạt một cái, khoanh tay lại. Thực ra tôi không đồng ý khi nói đến chuyện "máu lai" hay "máu thuần chủng phản bội". Tôi nghĩ một phù thuỷ yêu một Muggle vẫn được, phù thuỷ yêu phù thuỷ, hay là pháp sư yêu pháp sư cũng được nốt. Ừ phải, tôi chỉ nghĩ là Muggle cũng có chí ít giá trị với bọn tôi nhưng chúng tôi vẫn phải lên nắm quyền bọn họ bởi vì những gì trong quá khứ họ đã làm thiệt thòi cho thế giới phù thuỷ của chúng ta, và ta phải tìm đến sự trả thù.

Tôi nói ra quan điểm này là vì những người cuồng tín của tôi đa phần là Máu thuần chủng, họ xem mục đích thống trị của tôi là một cách để trả thù bọn phản bội và đi giết Máu bùn. Queenie mặt khác...

"Không có gì là sai với những người gốc No-Maj cả, khi mang tình yêu với họ thôi." Cô Queenie lắc đầu và có chút không đồng tình với Carrow.

"Sao cậu lại để cho cô ta phát ngôn như vậy?" Bà Carrow phủ nhận tôi.

"Bây giờ, đừng quên chúng ta đến đây là vì sự tự do." Tôi nhắc nhở và đi ngang qua hai người cãi nhau và nhìn ngọn núi.

"Aurelius... cậu đến đây đi."

Tôi gọi Credence. Cậu ta đến chỗ tôi một cách hết sức dè dặt, mặc dù đã tới gần rồi nhưng vẫn cố giữ khoảng cách. "Để hai chúng tôi riêng tư chút." Tôi lờ những người cuồng tín khác. Khi họ rời cả rồi, chúng tôi ngồi trong sự tĩnh lặng đến thoải mái, tôi cố hết sức thân thiết với cậu ta, và không được làm cho cậu ta sợ.

"Aurelius... tôi biết cậu muốn biết về gia đình của mình."

Cậu ta nhìn tôi một cách quan ngại, gật đầu nói, "Tôi chỉ muốn biết mọi thứ về tôi là ai thôi." Cậu ta nhìn ngọn núi.

"Tôi sẽ nói... người anh cả của cậu, Albus, và tôi từng rất thân nhau... nhưng em ấy phản bội tôi và bây giờ tôi cần cậu giúp tôi đánh em ấy..." Sự thẳng thắn của tôi nãy giờ làm cho tôi nhận ra thực chất tôi cũng không đơn giản là hiền lành gì mấy.

"Anh ta làm gì?" Credence hỏi, nhìn chằm chằm tôi, cố lấy lại chút kiến thức về quá khứ của như gia đình của mình.

"Em ấy chọn đứa anh trai Aberforth của cậu nhiều hơn là tôi, em ấy không hề làm gì cả nhưng mà..." Tôi tính không nói tiếp khi tôi nhận ra mình đã lạc đề rồi, "Tôi chỉ là không thích Aberforth, thằng đó chỉ biết níu kéo Albus lại. Còn chị gái của cậu là Ariana, thì lại khá khác. Nhiều điểm tương đồng với cậu." Tôi không hề thực sự hiểu tại sao tôi lại buộc phải kể cho cậu ta nghe tất cả chuyện này, có lẽ nó đã làm gia tăng cảm xúc của cậu ta với Albus để mà cậu ta sẵn lòng giúp tôi đánh em, có lẽ đó lần cuối cùng tôi nói ra. "Con bé cũng có obscuris nữa, nhưng con bé đó dễ thương thật." Tôi mỉm cười, nhớ cái lần mà tôi khiêu vũ cũng con bé, nhìn con bé gần như hạnh phúc. **Gần như**.

"Albus trông như thế nào." Credence hỏi, nắm chặt bàn tay của mình, tôi dám cá là cậu ta đã sẵn sàng nhận được thứ mà cậu ta muốn. Là biết được cậu ta là ai.

"Albus ư?... em ấy rất thông minh, rất thích đọc sách nhưng mà khá ngố và thích làm nũng. Em ấy thích ăn kẹo lắm, **kẹo giọt chanh** ấy, thật kì lạ bởi vì tôi biết tôi lúc nào cũng mua về cho em ấy ăn hết." Tim tôi đã loạn nhịp khi nghĩ về em. "Em ấy cũng muốn đi du lịch lắm... ba mẹ của cậu thì đã chết thì em ấy phải chăm sóc cho anh chị em của cậu, cho nên em ấy tới giờ vẫn chưa đi đâu được..." trong tâm trí của tôi chợt rung động dữ lắm, khao khát được thể hiện ra nhưng tôi lại kìm nén.

"Nhưng mà... tại sao Albus lại phải ở giữa ngài và Aberforth?" Credence hỏi, nháy lông mày.

Tôi đặt một tay lên vai của Credence, quay người cậu ta lại để giáp mặt với tôi, tôi nhìn chằm chằm vào đôi mắt kia thì tôi chỉ thấy được sự đượm buồn, sự buồn bã thiết tha mà tôi chỉ nhìn thấy được một lần từ mắt người khác. **Là Ariana.** Tôi vỗ vai cậu ta mà rời đi mà không trả lời câu hỏi của cậu ta.

**-HẾT CHAP 24-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Strudel là một loại bánh ngọt phong cách nước Áo, được làm từ bột mì, đường, kem bơ, bên trong phần nhân là thịt và rau củ được thái hạt lựu. Lớp bánh được nướng khá đều và phía trên có rắc đường rất hấp dẫn. Món này là đặc sản của Queenie Goldstein, được làm lần đầu trong phần phim Fantastic Beasts: Where To Find Them trong phân cảnh cô mời một No-Maj tên là Jacob Kowalski thưởng thức nó, vô hình trung làm mê hoặc anh.


	25. Một tách trà

** Albus POV: **

Tôi nhìn chằm chằm một cách vô vọng dưới mặt đất từ khung cửa sổ của mình, tôi không cảm thấy gì ngoài sự trống rỗng. Tôi không thể đi dạy được mấy tháng nay rồi, và trong thời gian đó, suy nghĩ của tôi đã dần dần giết mòn tôi đi từ sâu trong tim. Tôi đã quen với những lời thì thầm cố định đó trong đầu và thứ đó đã quen làm cho tôi trở nên yếu đuối, hoặc ít ra tôi còn biết suy nghĩ chút. **Mày bây giờ đã không có cái thá gì hết, không ai thèm quan tâm đến mày, Aberforth cũng không thèm nói chuyện với mày mấy chục năm trời và đứa em gái mày yêu thương nhứt cũng đã chết là lỗi tại mày cả. Còn Gellert đâu rồi? Nếu anh ấy thực sự vẫn còn yêu mày thì anh ấy đã phải ở bên cạnh mày ngay lúc này.** Tôi đã cảm thấy lạc lõng trong từng suy nghĩ, nhưng tôi vẫn nghe được có người hét lên tên của tôi.

"Anh Dumbledore!" Cô McGonagall réo tên tôi, ùa vào phòng trong khi tôi không trả lời.

Tôi bất chợt quay người lại, nhận ra đó là cô McGonagall, tôi mỉm cười, "tôi xin lỗi cô McGonagall vì tôi không trả lời kịp! Tôi giúp gì được cho cô?"

"Có vài người đang đợi anh ở ngoài trường, học trò cũ của anh Newt Scamander đang đi theo họ đấy!" Cô McGonagall nói một cách lắp bắp, cô ấy có vẻ như căng thẳng dữ dội

"Tôi phải đi xuống mới được." Tôi gật đầu và chạy thật nhanh ra ngoài cửa cũng như cô ấy.

"Còn một chuyện này nữa...!" Cô ấy xuống cầu thang cùng tôi nói. "Leta Lestrange... con bé đã bị giết rồi... ngay buổi mít tinh của Grindelwald, tôi không biết anh đã nghe chưa." McGonagall thông báo cho tôi, buồn bã cúi đầu.

Tôi cứ đi mà không thèm nghe, tôi đã thấy được nhiều người, lúc mà đến gần hơn, tôi nhận ra chỉ có một vài người là quan trọng thôi. Là Newt, học trò cưng của tôi cùng với Theseus và Travers. Hai người kia nhìn tôi với ánh mắt không thân quen như thể tôi chưa bao giờ gặp họ vậy. Newt bước thêm nửa đoạn đường trên cây cầu nối với Hogwarts để gặp tôi, những người khác đằng sau bọn tôi nhìn chúng tôi một cách tò mò.

"Thiệt sao?... chuyện Leta?" Tôi hỏi, mong cái câu trả lời sẽ là không nhưng đúng thật là con bé không còn ở đây nữa.

Sau khi im lặng được một lúc, Newt đáp, "Đúng rồi ạ."

Tôi lắc đầu nói, "Thầy thật sự xin lỗi."

Đột nhiên, Newt giơ lên một thứ gì đó trước mặt tôi, tôi biết đó là cái gì nhưng tôi vẫn không tin được mà nhìn đăm đăm. Nhiều câu hỏi được đặt ra trong đầu của tôi và tôi không biết bây giờ mình nên nhẹ nhõm vì vui hay trở nên đau khổ nữa, giờ đây tôi đã sở hữu được nó.

"Cái khế ước máu... có phải không?" Newt hỏi, tôi nhìn vào thằng bé thẳng vào mắt, "thầy đã thề là không đánh nhau với hắn." Newt tiếp tục.

Tôi gật đầu thật từ tốn, cảm thấy hết sức ngại ngùng vì hành động ngây dại trong quá khứ của mình, "Sao mà... Mèn đã phù hộ con lấy lại được hay thế?"

Tôi thì thầm rồi từ từ túm cái khế ước thật chặt trong tay, trong khi tôi vẫn không tin đây là thiệt, Newt đã tiết lộ một sinh vật nhỏ bé trong vòng tay của mình. Nó có một cái mõm với bộ lông màu xanh dương cực đậm, ánh mắt hòn bi nhỏ đầy tinh nghịch.

Tôi cười, thầm cảm ơn thằng bé dù không biết tôi có cảm giác như thế nào. Một mặt thì tốt quá chừng, tôi đã có thể chiến đấu Grindelwald sau khi thứ này bị phá hỏng và tôi có thể đánh bại được anh, kết thúc là mọi việc trở về như cũ. Mặt khác là tôi phải đánh nhau với người đàn ông mà tôi vẫn còn yêu một cách sâu đậm, nếu tôi phá cái khế ước máu này, kể cả tôi có thể đánh anh mà không còn bất cứ áp lực ma thuật nào cản trở nữa thì không đồng nghĩa với việc tôi sẽ thực sự muốn đánh anh, nhưng tôi biết tôi cần phải làm vì sự an toàn cho những người khác. Tôi còn không biết liệu tôi có thể đích thân giáp mặt với anh nữa hay là không.

"Grindelwald có vẻ như không hiểu về những thứ theo quy luật tự nhiên, hắn luôn cho đó là chuyện cỏn con." Newt giải thích, khá tự hào với những sinh vật do mình nuôi.

Tôi chợt nhận ra, bây giờ bộ pháp thuật đã biết tại sao tôi không thể đánh nhau được, vốn dĩ không phải là do tôi chọn phe của Grindelwald mà là vì cái khế ước máu. Đồng nghĩa với việc tôi đã có thể tiếp tục được giảng dạy, đồng nghĩa với việc họ sẽ không theo dõi tôi nữa, đồng nghĩa với việc họ không còn muốn biết tôi dùng bùa chú gì nữa. Tôi nhìn Travers và giơ cổ tay mình lên, cầm cái khế ước máu đang lủng lẳng trong không trung. Theseus đã giúp tôi gỡ bỏ cái vòng thép kim loại đang ôm chặt cổ tay của tôi bằng một cái vẫy đũa. Tôi và Newt nhìn vào cái khế ước máu.

"Thầy phá nó được không?" Newt hỏi.

"Có thể......... có thể........."

Tôi nói một cách đầy tâm tư suy nghĩ, lại nắm lấy cái khế ước trong tay một lần nữa, mắt tôi chợt nhìn sinh vật của Newt.

"Mà nó có muốn uống trà không vậy con?" Tôi hỏi, sớm nhận ra rằng với phong tục người nước Anh thì việc đi hỏi uống trà đón khách lại hết sức kì cục.

"Nó sẽ uống sữa thầy ơi." Newt mỉm cười, hai tụi tôi vào trong lâu đài, "nhớ giấu kĩ mấy cái thìa inox nhé thầy!" Thằng bé nhắc trước. Tôi nhìn lại một nhóm người mà Newt đi chung, nhiều người trong số đó tôi không biết nhưng tôi dám chắc Newt sẽ kể cho tôi nghe. Thằng bé đặt sinh vật cưng của mình xuống nền nhà, tôi nhìn nó dẫn trước chúng tôi.

Tôi dắt bọn họ vào trong văn phòng mình để ngồi, và tôi bắt đầu đun cái ấm trà, rót chút xíu sữa vào một cái chén nhỏ và để xuống nền nhà cho sinh vật đó.

Tôi vừa hỏi thằng bé vừa pha trà:

"Những người này gồm những ai vậy hả con?"

Newt ngồi xuống nói.

"Dạ người mặc bộ đầm dày là Nagini, con không biết cô ấy là ai nhưng cô ấy đứng về phe ta, cô ấy gần gũi với Credence." Newt giải thích, "cô gái tóc ngắn màu đen là Tina, Tina Goldstein. Cô ấy là một thần Sáng nước Mỹ, con ngưỡng mộ cô ấy lắm thầy ạ." Thằng bé đỏ mặt nhìn xuống, tôi hiểu cảm xúc đó mà, "người đàn ông đó là Yusuf Kama, anh họ bà con với Leta, và người đàn ông ở đằng sau mập ù tên là Jacob Kowalski, là một Muggle tốt bụng."

"Thầy đã nghe con đã nói về cậu ta trong lá thư con gửi thầy rồi." Tôi gật đầu và rót nước vào, "con thêm sữa không?" Tôi hỏi.

Newt gật đầu nói: "Dạ và thêm hai muỗng đường nữa nha thầy." Tôi đưa li loại đó cho nó uống, còn tôi vẫn uống cái li của chính mình, không sữa và cũng không có đường.

Tôi ngồi xuống ghế và nói.

"Mấy tháng trước đã xảy ra chuyện gì, con kể thầy nghe xem."

Newt giải thích mọi chuyện xảy ra trong đợt mít tinh kia, ai đã tham gia ai và những gì Gellert đã phát ngôn ở đó.

"Sắp sửa có chiến tranh rồi sao!?" Tôi bất ngờ, sắp sửa ho sặc sụa trong lúc uống trà.

Newt hỏi, rõ ràng biết chuyện này có vẻ phiền toái:

"Đó là một chiến tranh thế giới của Muggle, nhưng chúng ta dĩ nhiên sẽ phải nhúng tay vào, giáo sư Dumbledore, thầy có nghĩ là điều hắn nói là đúng? Hắn có thực sự muốn cản lại hay góp dầu vô lửa hay không?"

Thằng bé lắc đầu nói tiếp.

"Nếu hắn đang tính cản cuộc chiến tranh lại thì đồng nghĩa với việc chúng ta chiến đấu với hắn, chúng ta sẽ có lợi thế trong giao đấu và con dĩ nhiên là không."

"Grindelwald hẳn sẽ không đồng tình chuyện Muggle làm gì đâu nên có thể anh ta sẽ thử chặn lại." Tôi nói lớn, "nhưng ít có khả năng anh ta làm vậy vì anh ta đang nhắm vào chiến tranh phù thuỷ hơn là nhúng vào cuộc chiến tranh tàn khốc khác và chúng ta sẽ phải tham gia cùng Muggle."

"Rối quá!"

Newt cảm thấy khó nhằn, đặt li trà của mình và gọi sinh vật cưng của mình leo lên đùi.

"Con đó được gọi là gì thế?" Tôi mỉm cười hỏi.

"Nó được gọi là Niffler.*" Newt giới thiệu, "Con này là giống cái nha thầy," thằng bé giải thích thêm rồi xoa cái bụng đầy lông của sinh vật đó. Nó nhảy từ cái đùi của thằng bé lên trên cái bàn đang để cái ấm trà, vừa ngửi vừa chạy, sau đó nó sà xuống một cái hộp, chỗ đó tôi giấu cái thìa bằng inox.

"Thầy nên giấu đống đồ đó đi." Newt bật cười chạy theo để lôi con Niffler ra khỏi cái hộp. Nó cứ giãy giụa nhưng Newt sức mạnh hơn nó nhiều, "chừng mực nào!" Thằng bé ra lệnh làm cho nó bình tĩnh. Tôi nhìn cái khế ước máu của mình, đang nằm trong tay. Tôi chìa ngón tay của mình dọc đường viền quen thuộc đã hình thành lớp sắt đó. Lúc tôi nhìn giọt máu đã được hoà quyện bên trong, trái tim tôi đau nhói. Nhưng tôi không để nó làm điều khiển lí trí mình được.

"Còn chuyện phá huỷ thì sao hả thầy?" Newt hỏi, đúng là có quá nhiều câu hỏi tôi vẫn chưa trả lời hết.

Tôi thở dài đáp:

"Thầy không biết nữa... thầy còn phải làm việc khác như đọc sách, nói chuyện với bạn cũ, Nicholas chẳng hạn như vậy."

Tôi nhìn thằng bé, rõ là nó đã biết Nicholas là ai rồi.

"Lỡ thầy không phá được thì sao ạ?"

'Thì... mong đừng cho xảy ra là được." Tôi mỉm cười một cách buồn bã với Newt, tự nhiên cảm thấy mình già rồi, "Con biết không Newt, thầy đã có cảm giác chỉ vừa hôm qua thôi, thầy ngỡ như là con đang học trong lớp thầy như hồi còn nhỏ vậy." Tôi nói, khi hồi ức lúc Newt còn ở Hogwarts, tôi đang dạy nó cách đối đầu với Ông Kẹ trong tủ áo.

"Con cũng đôi lúc có cảm giác như con vẫn là học trò cưng của thầy đó, thưa giáo sư Dumbledore." Thằng bé chọc tôi ngược lại.

Tôi cười khoái chí đáp, "Con nói thế làm thầy già thêm mấy chục tuổi đó."

"Nhưng nhìn thầy còn trẻ măng ra." Newt khen ngợi một cách có phần khó xử.

"Cảm ơn con vì đã khen thầy, Newt. Nhưng thầy vừa mới đi ngang cái gương gần đầy, thầy nhận ra thầy đã bạc đầu chút xíu rồi." Tôi thở dài.

"Dạo này đám học sinh có làm thầy phiền không?"

"Chút thôi... nhưng thầy đặc biệt lo cho cậu Carrow."

Tôi gật đầu.

"Ủa, đó không phải là cái tên của..."

"Cậu Carrow là con trai của bà ta." Tôi ngắt lời Newt, tôi biết thằng bé đang nhắc đến những người theo đuổi mục đích của Grindelwald.

"Thế sao thầy lại lo cho cậu ta?"

"Vì cậu ta lớn lên trong một gia đình rất... khó khăn, một gia đình mà chỉ biết coi trọng... sự lỗi lạc của dòng máu thuần chủng. Cách cư xử và suy nghĩ của gia đình đó rất bất mãn và thầy nghĩ Amycus đã gặp vô vàn khó khăn rồi. Cả cha lẫn mẹ đều ngược đãi cậu ta, ai cũng biết truyền thống của gia đình cậu ta và khuyên cậu ta nên làm theo. Thầy sợ mọi người sẽ đẩy cậu ta vào cái kết cục như hai người kia." Tôi giải thích.

"Thầy nên để mắt cậu ta nhiều hơn, giống như Leta... cô ấy luôn cư xử khác thường bởi vì mọi người đều ép cô ấy phải vậy. Con nghĩ đến quá khứ, đúng là cô ấy cũng cần có một người giáo viên chỉ đơn giản là quan tâm nhiều cô ấy hơn nữa." Newt đề nghị.

Tôi gật đầu, tôi nghĩ kĩ, đúng là thằng bé nói đúng. Nếu tôi ở gần Carrow thì cậu ta sẽ chuẩn mực hơn. Nếu tôi giao cậu ta nhiều việc khác, coi chừng và đảm bảo cậu ta vẫn ổn, và cậu ta có người đồng hành mới. **Có lẽ tôi sẽ giải cứu được cậu ta.**

**-HẾT CHAP 25-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bài đọc thêm:
> 
> Niffler (Phân loại của Bộ Pháp Thuật: XXX) là một sinh vật rất đặc biệt đến từ nước Anh, cũng là sinh vật yêu thích của Newt Scamander trong Fantastic Beasts. Chúng là những thợ săn kho báu chính hiệu, rất khoái những món đồ lấp lánh, đặc biệt là vàng bạc.
> 
> Chúng là những thợ săn kho báu chính hiệu, rất khoái những món đồ lấp lánh, đặc biệt là vàng bạc.
> 
> Niffler thuộc vào loài sinh vật gặm nhấm, có cái mõm dài và lớp áo lông đen huyền mượt mà. Chúng sống trong những hang sâu khoảng 20 feet (hơn 6 mét một xíu) dưới lòng đất, và sinh khoảng 6-8 con một lứa. Mỗi con có một chiếc túi trên bụng như loài kangaroo, có thể chứa được rất rất rất nhiều thứ bên trong, có tác dụng y như bùa Cơ nới của cái vali mà Newt hay xách bên mình vậy.
> 
> Bản tính của loài Niffler luôn rất hiền lành, thậm chí còn cực yêu quý và quấn quít với chủ nhân của mình. Tuy nhiên, chúng sẵn sàng phá phách đồ đạc một cách điên cuồng để tìm kiếm những món đồ lấp lánh mà mình thích, cũng chính vì vậy ta không nên giữ nó làm thú cưng trong nhà, chúng sẽ phá hoại vô cùng.
> 
> Cái tên Niffler có lẽ được bắt nguồn từ một từ địa phương, "Niffle", có nghĩa là "chôm chĩa". Những Goblin (yêu tinh) của Ngân hàng Gringotts nuôi Niffler để đào hang giữ kho báu.
> 
> Những Goblin (yêu tinh) của Ngân hàng Gringotts nuôi Niffler để đào hang giữ kho báu.


	26. Vinda, không được

** Gellert POV: **

_Trong kí ức của tôi, tôi chỉ có thể nghĩ đến một nơi đầy nắng ấm vào mùa hè mà tôi đã dành thời gian của mình ở đây. Nơi_ _này_ _vẫn có thể được cảm nhận được, những hàng cây cao, mặt hồ nước sáng lấp lánh...._

_Phong cảnh mau chóng tối sầm lại, chỉ còn ánh trăng hiện lên trên mặt nước. Tôi nghe một tiếng bước chân trên nền cỏ lạnh giá và tôi mau chóng quay đầu lại dòm. Người đó tối thật, tôi đang cố nhìn ra xem là ai._

_"Cậu là ai?" Tôi gọi tên. Người đó không nói gì mà chỉ có lại gần hơn và gần hơn nữa, cuối cùng cũng ra khỏi bờ rừng. Khi người đó được ánh trăng rọi lên, tôi đã thấy được cái cách mà từng tia sáng rọi lên mặt và lên tóc của người đó. Và đó chính là Albus. Khi em đã đến gần tôi khoảng vài mét nữa thì tôi đã hoàn toàn nhìn rõ được mặt em hơn, nhưng mà tâm trạng của em không hề vui vẻ._

_"Anh đã làm gì thế này?" Em hỏi, chất giọng lạnh như băng bất thường của em làm cho tôi sợ hãi tột độ._

_"Albus... em nói gì... anh không hiểu?" Tôi đáp. Em không trả lời lại mà chỉ lại gần tôi hơn chút. Cảm giác này sao mà chân thực dữ dội, và lúc em đã thật sự đứng kế bên tôi, tôi cảm thấy được gợi nhớ nhiều rồi._

_"Chỗ này đẹp lắm phải không hả anh? Cũng đã khiến cho tôi thắc mắc tại sao chúng ta không bao giờ đến đây chơi vào buổi tối." Em hồi tưởng lại, nắm hai tay của mình ra sau lưng._

_"Anh nghĩ đẹp thật, nhưng là vì có người sẽ nghĩ là chuyện lạ nếu hai ta không về ăn tối mà tới đây để chơi." Tôi mỉm cười, nhớ lại cách Albus phản ứng thế nào, rồi so với tôi lúc này ra sao._

_Albus cười và nhìn tôi vào mắt, "Đó là do tôi đã đề cao thứ mà tôi cần bảo vệ, tôi cần bảo vệ chính bản thân tôi, anh và gia đình của tôi." Nụ cười của em nhạt bớt, "Nhưng mà tôi đã thất bại rồi..." em nhìn xuống chân của mình._

_"Anh... biết chuyện này không hề là thật nhưng mà... anh biết ai đã giết chết Ariana." Tôi bảo em, cảm thấy có lỗi._

_"Là ai thế?" Albus hỏi, mắt em trợn lên cần lời giải thích._

_"Là do..."_

_..._

Mắt tôi mở ra ngay. Tôi nhận ra tôi vừa mới thiếp ngủ trên ghế, tôi nhìn chằm chằm ra ngoài cửa sổ, bàn tay dựa vào cằm của mình.

"Ngài Grindelwald?" Một chất giọng khẽ ở ngoài cửa, nguyên nhân làm cho tôi thức nửa chừng đây. Tôi phải hoàn hồn lần hai nữa thì tôi mới nhận ra là Vinda, cô ta mặc cái áo choàng ngủ bó sát da mà không có dây thắt ngang hông. Nụ cười quả thực cho biết sự xuất hiện của cô ta khá là cố ý lắm. Tôi cảm thấy mình đang bị xâm phạm.

"Cô Vinda." Tôi lại nhìn cửa sổ, không phải là tôi không muốn nhìn cô ta, chỉ là tôi cảm thấy cực kì khó chịu nếu tôi cứ nhìn cô ta thôi. Cô ta đang nghĩ gì thế này.

"Tôi nghe ngài đang nói chuyện rất lớn," cô ta giải thích và lại gần.

"Xin lỗi, tôi có nói là mời cô vào đây hay không?" Tôi nạt, cảm thấy khó chịu từng giây từng phút, "à mà tôi đã nói gì?"

Cô ta ngưng bước tiếp sau khi nghe tôi cảnh báo, cúi đầu một cách đầy có lỗi. Cô ta gật đầu giải thích:

"Tôi không nghe rõ nữa... ngài toàn nói tiếng Đức sao tôi hiểu."

Tôi lại nhìn cửa sổ nữa, cố để ra hiệu kết thúc cuộc trò chuyện cho lẹ nhưng tôi vẫn nghe tiếng bước chân của cô ta tới gần tôi hơn. Tay của cô ta vịnh vào cái ghế và cô ta chăm chăm nhìn vào tôi, lúc đầu tôi tính lờ cô ta đi nhưng mà tôi nhận ra cô ta có thể đang muốn chạm lấy tôi hay sao. Mắt của tôi nhìn cô ta, đúng chất đầy khát vọng nhưng cũng đầy năng nổ và thô thiển, khác xa so với những cặp mắt tôi đã nhìn thoáng qua rồi. Gương mặt của cô ta lúc lại gần tôi cũng hết sức nguy hiểm, tôi nhìn đăm đăm và không nói gì đến khi nào cô ta lại gần so với khoảng cách mà tôi cho phép. Tôi bắt đầu túm vai cô ta thật chặt và cô ta mới ngưng lại gần đi.

"Xin." Cô ta thì thầm, cố chồm lại gần chút nhưng chỉ làm cho cái bàn tay của tôi siết vai cô ta chặt hơn, lúc mà tôi buông ra thì cô ta phải lấy tay mình ôm vì đau.

"Tôi giờ này chẳng muốn làm gì cả." Tôi nói và lại ra xa cô ta.

"Tôi cảm thấy không tin được." Cô ta cười đểu. Lòng tôi dáy lên một sự quan ngại khi nhìn thấy cô ta chao đảo mắt lên xuống khắp người tôi.

Tôi nghiêng đầu qua một bên và tôi nhìn cô ta với ánh mắt đáng sợ, "Nếu cô không thể điều khiển được sự xúc động của mình có lẽ tôi nên mời cô ra ngoài thôi." Tôi đe doạ.

Nụ cười của cô ta nhạt dần và cô ta gật đầu thêm một lần nữa, "Dạ tôi hiểu ạ." Cô ta nhìn tôi với ánh mắt tràn đầy thất vọng rồi rời khỏi phòng tôi.

Tôi thở dài và lên giường đi ngủ.

Tại sao cô ta không để tôi yên một mình đi, không phải là tôi đã biểu lộ quá rõ ràng là tôi không có hứng thú rồi sao. Tôi còn sẽ không bao giờ như thế nữa, tôi sẽ không bao giờ gần gũi thêm một ai khác, càng không thể vun đắp tình cảm với một người phụ nữ. Nói thật ra... lại càng làm cho tôi nhớ tới Albus, một người mà tôi không muốn phải gợi lên nhiều. Bên cạnh đó, không một ai được biết quá khứ yêu đương của tôi và em, tôi đã bảo bọn họ là em ấy và tôi chỉ là bạn bè, cùng chung chí hướng. Đó không hẳn thực sự là một lời nói dối... nhưng mà thứ đó còn hơn thế nữa.

_Tôi trở lại kí ức cũ, đứng ở nơi tôi từng đến trước kia, rừng Dean, một Albus mới lên 18 tuổi ngồi kế bên bờ hồ làm chuỗi vòng bằng hoa cúc, làm tôi bật cười với sự ngây ngô trẻ thơ của em. Tôi mỉm cười trước cảnh đẹp đó và ngồi bên em._

_"Anh có giữ không?" Em hỏi, "cái vòng mà em làm cho anh ấy?"_

_"Dĩ nhiên rồi." Tôi gật đầu, vừa xem vừa nhìn em đặt cái vòng hoa cúc lên đầu của mình._

_"Chuyện gì làm anh khẩn trương vậy Gellert? Tại sao anh phát lo thế kia?" Albus hỏi._

_"Hình như người theo dõi của anh đã vun đắp những thứ... cảm xúc với anh." Tôi bảo em một cách đầy do dự, làm đối phương cảm thấy lùi bước. Tôi dám cá Albus nhứt định sẽ tổn thương nhưng em vẫn cố giấu đấy._

_"Đừng trách cô ấy mà..." Em cười giả tạo với tôi._

_"Albus... đừng lo, chỉ mình anh là của em thôi, duy nhứt là của em." Tôi nghe chính mình nói, tôi không hiểu tại sao, tôi biết Albus này không phải là thật, tôi còn không cảm nhận theo cách đó với em được nữa. Liệu tôi còn không?_

_Bàn tay tôi đưa lên giữ cằm của em._

_"Em cũng sẽ mãi mãi là của anh." Em nở nụ cười rồi hai chúng tôi hôn nhau. Sự tuyệt vọng làm cho tôi đau đớn, tôi hôn em sâu hơn dẫu tôi biết chuyện này không phải là thật, nhưng tôi rất muốn được như thế, tôi khao khát được tận hướng đến cùng, bằng cách giả vờ trong vài giây như vậy._

Tôi giựt bắn mình và run rẩy, tôi lại ngồi dậy tiếp.

"Ngài Grindelwald!" Một chất giọng dịu ngọt như thiên thần cất lên, gõ nhè nhẹ vào cánh cửa.

Queenie đi vào, "Tôi vừa mới làm chút đồ ăn sáng với li cacao..."

"Tôi muốn được một mình." Tôi gầm gừ, cảm thấy sợ hãi khi cô ta cũng kêu tôi dậy.

"Tôi xin lỗi nhiều ạ!"

Queenie mỉm cười gật đầu một cái, rồi đóng cửa lại ngay. Dù lúc đầu tôi nghĩ cô ta cũng chỉ là một loại bà nội trợ kích tình lại còn ra sức quyến rũ người đàn ông khác nhưng Queenie đã cho tôi thấy cô ta còn nhiều thứ thế nào. Cô ta đã bỏ chị gái và người bạn trai Muggle tốt bụng của mình để mà gia nhập đồng minh của tôi, để đổi lại cô ta được tự do, đó là điều mà tôi tôn vinh cô ta, một điều mà tôi có thể hiểu được. Cô Queenie thậm chí còn cho tôi một số thông tin mà cô ta kiếm được bằng việc đi tán tỉnh hay đi làm việc với những người nhân viên hoặc quan chức trong bộ pháp thuật. Không chỉ thế, nhưng còn xa rời hơn nữa cô ta còn kể thêm những tin mật mà chị cô ta đã từng nói cho biết. Vinda cũng là người trung thành nhứt của tôi nhưng cô ta cũng dần dần quá biết yêu và dễ bị xao nhãng ngay. Tôi phải quan tâm đến Queenie nhiều hơn.

Abernathy cũng là trung thành nhưng mà cậu ta yếu đuối, suy nghĩ cũng không sâu sắc. Cậu ta chỉ là một người theo đuổi mục đích nhưng không có đòi hỏi thêm được điều gì. Chuyện còn dễ hơn vì tôi không phải lo chuyện cậu ta sẽ phản ứng với mặt trái như thế nào, cậu ta sẽ vui lòng nhận việc mà tôi giao cho cậu ta. Nhưng nếu tôi không biết cậu ta đang nghĩ gì thì sao mà tôi có thể tin tưởng cậu ta lâu dài?

Bà Carrow thì lại khác nữa, không phải với tôi nhưng bà ta muốn giết Máu bùn hay kẻ phản bội thế giới phù thuỷ. Tôi không đồng tình với quan điểm của bà ta nhưng để cho bà ta vui thì tôi phải sẵn lòng để bà ta nói, lời nói đó đã làm cho Queenie rất tự ái và vô cùng không thích. Tôi có thể hiểu tại sao bà ta lại cảm nhận được thế này bằng dòng máu thuần khiết, đó là do xuất thân của bà ta. Tôi không biết nhiều về bà ta nhưng tôi không hẳn là quan tâm đến từng người cuồng tín của tôi cho lắm. Tôi chỉ là muốn giúp họ được vui vẻ và không cho họ chém giết lẫn nhau, để rồi **bọn tôi có thể mạnh mẽ hơn và tìm được chỗ đứng đúng đắn nhứt trên thế giới này.**

**-HẾT CHAP 26-**


	27. "Anh!"

** Albus POV: **

"Thầy Carrow đó!" Tôi nghe một tiếng hét kêu lên từ một nhóm con trai và đang đi theo Amycus.

"Này giáo sư Carrow, thầy muốn đi chơi với tụi con không?" Một đứa khác hỏi. Toàn bộ đều là nhà Slytherin, cũng là nhà cũ của Amycus nhưng mấy đứa đó cũng xuất thân từ gia đình máu thuần chủng, Amycus cũng giống tụi nó nốt.

"Thôi cảm ơn tụi con." Amycus nhún vai, rồi bỏ chạy thật lẹ nhưng bị một trong số con trai đó cản lại, đó là trùm của băng nhóm, và túm vai cậu ta.

"Mang họ Carrow như thầy đúng là hết sức mất mặt, bộ thầy nghĩ con không thấy thầy nói chuyện với Máu bùn kia ngày hôm qua hả?" Nó nạt. Trước khi để cho Amycus có thể trả lời, tôi lại gần và đám con trai đàn đúm đó mau chóng rút lui ngay.

"Chào mấy trò Burke, Avery và Bulstode!" Tôi chỉ chào hỏi hết sức nhẹ nhàng thân thiện thôi thì bọn chúng đã sợ tới bán sống bán chết.

"Dạ tụi con chào giáo sư Dumbledore." Chúng nói khẽ.

"Nói chuyện đã chưa? Burke, con đang có giờ Độc dược đó phải không?" Tôi hỏi rồi nở một nụ cười cực kì rộng.

"Dạ đúng rồi thưa thầy." Avery, trùm nhóm đáp.

"Thầy nghĩ các con nên lo học đi, thay vì cố làm phiền giáo sư Carrow ở đây."

"Dạ vâng ạ." Nó đáp và rời đi thật nhanh, rồi dẫn hai đứa bạn đi cùng mình.

"Dạ tôi cảm ơn anh nhiều, thưa giáo sư Dumbledore." Carrow thở dài rồi ôm sách mình chặt hơn.

"Nếu mấy đứa đó lại làm phiền cậu nữa thì cứ nói tôi, tôi sẽ xử cho."

"Anh đúng là... một giáo sư tuyệt vời nhứt trong lòng tôi..." Cậu ta mỉm cười.

"Được rồi mà Amycus, cậu mau lên lớp dạy tiếp đi." Tôi gật đầu.

"Cảm ơn nhiều ạ, một ngày tốt lành nhé giáo sư." Carrow nói và rời đi.

...

Trong phòng làm việc, tôi nghe một tiếng gõ cửa, "Vào đi." Tôi gọi, trò cưng McLaggen của tôi mở cửa bước vào và ngồi xuống cái ghế đối diện tôi.

"Thầy đã kêu con đến ạ."

"Ừ, thầy không biết thầy có nên nhờ con một việc hay không... như con đã biết đó, Amycus đang trở thành miếng mồi săn đuổi bởi vì chuyện ai với ai là người nhà của thầy ấy, thầy không thể canh chừng hết được. Nếu con có thể giúp thầy trông chừng thầy ấy thì đúng thật là mang một ý nghĩa rất lớn đối với thầy đó..."

Tôi giải thích, hết sức e ngại và vịnh cái bàn chặt hơn.

"Dạ được ạ thưa thầy, con nghĩ việc đi soi mói đời tư đó thiệt là quá phản cảm." McLaggen gật đầu, "Con đã là bạn tốt của thầy ấy, nhưng con cần phải cố hơn chút nữa xem sao..."

"Cảm ơn con nhiều lắm... McLaggen."

"Thầy ơi, còn nữa!" Thằng bé hỏi một cách hết sức đáng nghi ngại.

"Gì hả con?"

"Dạ là con chỉ đang nghĩ đến... người con trai trong cái hình đó... thầy còn ở chung với người đó không ạ?" McLaggen hỏi.

"Không, giờ hết rồi."

"À... có phải là giáo sư nào đó hay không ạ?"

"Thôi McLaggen, con đừng có dành cả triệu năm để đoán bừa nữa..."

"Con phải biết người đó chứ thầy!"

"McLaggen!" Tôi hắng giọng nói một cái, biết rằng thằng bé đang tập trung nghe tôi.

"Dạ con xin lỗi thầy, con sẽ không làm phiền thầy nữa ạ..." Thằng bé đỏ mặt vội xin lỗi, rồi sau đó ra ngoài để về lớp học tiếp theo của mình.

...

Tôi đang ngồi trên cái ghế bằng đá trong phòng cần thiết, vẫn nhìn chăm chăm trong cái gương thì thấy Gellert vẫn như vậy và không nói gì với tôi. Mặc dù nó không có thật nhưng tôi vẫn chăm chú nhìn vào mắt của anh, tôi dám cá chuyện này không hề thật chút nào bởi vì cái gương đó không hề giữ được cảm xúc tuyệt vọng như ban đầu nữa như tôi có nhớ qua. Cái gương đó có thay đổi xúc cảm đôi chút. Tôi không muốn nói gì, tôi không muốn bất cứ thứ gì ngoài việc trôi dạt vào trong mắt anh. Một mắt của anh lại xán lạn, nó làm cho tôi nhớ đến những chòm sao loé gọi trên nền trời, điều làm cho anh trở nên khác biệt và có một không hai. Nhưng đó là thứ tôi yêu nhứt ở anh. Con mắt còn lại là cả một bể màu tối, con ngươi được ví như một cái hố đen vũ trụ và sẵn sàng hớp hồn tôi một đi không trở lại.

...

Tôi xem đủ rồi thì ra khỏi căn phòng, lặng lẽ bước xuống hành lang với chồng sách ôm trong tay.

"Anh Dumbledore!" Cô McGonagall gọi tôi lại, tôi quay lại nhìn cô ấy và sớm nhận ra đầu cổ của tôi chôm bôm, quần áo méo xệch cả lên.

"Anh đã xảy ra chuyện gì? Nhìn mặt anh trắng tươi như tờ giấy vậy!"

"Thiệt mà, tôi vẫn cứ ổn thôi." Tôi tạo cho cô ấy một nụ cười giả tạo rồi quay lại phòng làm việc của mình, thật không may cô McGonagall bám theo tôi rất sát sao.

Hai người tụi tôi vào phòng làm việc và tôi bỏ mấy quyển sách lên trên bàn nhưng McGonagall cứ dòm ngó tôi từ trên xuống dưới một cách hết sức làm phiền.

"Nhìn anh không khoẻ tới như vậy sao mà làm việc được, để tôi giúp cho anh." Cô ấy lại gần tôi hơn.

"Minerva, tôi khoẻ."

"Giải thích tại sao khoẻ đi!" Cô ấy ra lệnh và ngồi xuống, tôi cũng ngồi xuống theo.

"Tôi không thể." Tôi nở một nụ cười yếu đuối, họ không biết nên với họ thì khá là vô dụng và yếu ớt.

"Anh tin tôi đi, bất cứ lúc nào tôi cũng sẵn sàng giúp anh."

Cô ấy đòi cho bằng được. Sau đó một tiếng im lặng, tôi đã nghĩ kĩ và tôi nhận ra cô ấy không định rời đi.

"Chỉ là... vấn đề tình cảm thôi mà." Tôi nhún vai, lại tiếp tục vịnh cái bàn nữa.

McGonagall đột nhiên hào hứng quá nên hỏi tôi:

"Tôi không biết tin đồn này trở thành thiệt luôn đấy! Vậy anh yêu cô nào thế?"

Không cần nghĩ ngợi gì tôi sửa lại ngay, một cách vô cùng bất chấp:

"Là 'Anh'!!! Vì tôi là một người đồng tính..."

Sự hào hứng của cô ấy mau chóng bị nhấn chìm và tôi nhận ra cái câu chữ mà tôi đã nói ban nãy, "xin lỗi, tôi không có ý nói thế."

"Dumble..."

"Xin lỗi, uhhh tôi cần phải đi đâu đó thôi..."

Tôi hấp tấp ra khỏi phòng, rồi chạy đi.

"ANH DUMBLEDORE!" Cô ấy la lên tên tôi. Tôi bắt đầu bỏ chạy, một số học sinh nhìn tôi. Tôi cố hết sức bỏ chạy khỏi cô ấy càng nhanh càng tốt, tôi mới chạy chưa được bao lâu đã phải thở như điên, tôi dừng chân nghỉ một chút tại một cái hành lang trống không người qua lại.

Tôi đã bảo cho Carrow và McLaggen nhưng đó là tôi đã thực sự lường trước được hậu quả khi nói cho Minerva biết. Trẻ con và thanh niên mới lớn thì tính cách còn rộng rãi nhưng mà người lớn cỡ tuổi như tôi thì sao, người lớn thì ít tha thứ cho tôi hơn. Trông cô ấy không hề hài lòng gì sau khi đã nghe tôi minh bạch giới tính thật của tôi rồi. Nếu cô ấy mà kể cho cả trường biết, cuộc đời tôi sẽ bị huỷ hoại. Nếu chỉ mình tôi biết thôi thì chuyện còn dễ cho qua hơn nữa. Ở độ tuổi này của tôi, tôi ngày một khó có lời giải thích chính đáng cho mọi người biết tại sao tôi vẫn không chịu yêu một người phụ nữ nào hay đi lấy vợ.

Tôi chỉ mong một ngày nào đó, những người có giới tính _gay_ như tôi có thể được tự do, mà không cần phải giấu.

"Thầy Dumbledore? Thầy ổn chứ?" Tôi nghe được giọng nói và mau chóng nhìn lại. Carrow và McLaggen nhìn tôi rất bối rối.

"Ừ, cảm ơn hai người." Tôi gật đầu và cảm thấy hết hơi, "Tôi chỉ đang chạy bộ giữ sức thôi." Tôi nói thêm, nhưng nhận ra hai người kia đang nghĩ tôi bị ma rượt hay bị ai đó đánh vậy.

"Chạy bộ gì mà khẩn trương như bán sống bán chết thế kia." Carrow mỉm cười.

"À không, do mệt nên tôi mới như vậy." Tôi bật cười.

"Ủa vì sao phải thầy phải chạy?" McLaggen hỏi.

"Chỉ muốn tập thể dục xíu." Tôi nói dối, rồi tôi có thể đứng dậy mà không cần phải lấy tay đỡ nữa.

"Thôi được, hai tụi tôi cần thầy nói thiệt đó." Carrow đắc trí.

"Được rồi, tôi đang trốn giáo sư McGonagall..." Tôi dõng dạc khai thật, nhìn xung quanh xem có ai nghe được hay không.

"Bởi vì sao ạ?" Họ hỏi tôi.

"Cô ấy đang có tâm trạng không tốt sau khi tôi đã kể cho cô ấy nghe về chuyện... mà hai người biết hết rồi đấy."

"Ủa cô ấy nói gì thế?"

"Cô ấy... không vui chút nào." Tôi lắc đầu, "nhưng mà không sao đâu, tôi chỉ tạm không muốn gặp cô ấy."

Họ gật đầu, "Vậy thì hai tụi tôi mong thầy được ổn giáo sư."

"Cảm ơn." Tôi thở dài.

...

Tôi bắt đầu sợ đến ăn ở Đại Sảnh đường, nhưng giáo viên phải bắt buộc có mặt ở đó trừ khi là bạn phải có lí do vắng mặt chính đáng. Mọi người đã đến đông đủ nhưng chỉ còn một chỗ kế bên McGonagall là dành cho tôi, tôi lại ngồi kế cô ấy mà không nói gì, chọn thức ăn mặc dù tôi không thèm ăn cho lắm. Nhìn cô ấy có vẻ đã lờ tôi rồi, chuyện này hết sức dễ hiểu bởi vì tôi cũng làm vậy với cô ấy, nhưng việc giữ im lặng lại hết sức kì cục và khó chịu bởi những người giáo viên đi dạy ở đây thường trò chuyện với nhau.

"McGonagall... nếu tôi có lỡ xúc phạm cô thì cho tôi..."

"Đừng có trẻ con tới vậy Dumbledore, tôi chỉ là bất ngờ quá, anh còn không cho tôi phản ứng nữa." Cô ấy giải thích.

"Tôi thật lòng xin lỗi."

"Đừng có xin lỗi tôi mà... tôi phải xin lỗi ngược lại anh vì đã làm cho anh phải sợ, tôi thật ra chỉ là lo chuyện anh không khoẻ thôi." Cô ấy thú thật.

"Được rồi Minerva, hai chúng ta coi như cho qua hết đi là được." Tôi mỉm cười.

"Tất nhiên rồi..." Cô ấy ra cử chỉ với tôi, "nếu anh cần tâm sự chuyện đó, thì cứ đến văn phòng của tôi nha."

Tôi gật đầu và có thể ăn uống một cách điềm nhiên như chưa có gì xảy ra.

**-HẾT CHAP 27-**


	28. Tôi hiểu mà

** Gellert POV: **

"Xin chào?" Một chất giọng ngọt ngào và có chút không rõ cất ra đằng sau cánh cửa.

"Vào đi cô Queenie." Tôi gọi cô ta vào và đứng dậy.

"Xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền ngài, thưa ngài Grindelwald, chỉ là chúng tôi muốn biết bước đi của chúng ta tiếp theo là thế nào thôi." Cô ta mỉm cười rồi nghiêng đầu qua một bên.

"Ổn hết rồi cô Queenie, đợi xíu tôi tới đó." Tôi gật đầu một cách đầy tâm tư.

"Dạ được." Cô ta đáp lại một cách vui vẻ rồi rời đi. Những người cuồng tín đã bắt đầu thay phiên tôi làm nốt việc mà tôi đang ngầm nghĩ. Tôi đứng dậy, sửa soạn chính mình rồi đến chỗ nhóm người theo dõi đang trò chuyện với nhau.

"Anh em!" Tôi gọi họ, "chị em... và bạn dì của tôi, giờ thoải mái đi, hãy hỏi tôi bất cứ chuyện gì mà mấy bạn muốn." Tôi mỉm cười.

Bà Carrow bước về phía trước, "Khi nào chúng ta mới chiến đấu?"

"Vâng thưa bà Carrow, chúng ta chớ nên hấp tấp quá, chúng ta phải kiên nhẫn lên... tôi nghĩ chúng ta nên đợi số người theo phe chúng ta đủ nhiều rồi thì chúng ta sẽ triển ngay và luôn." Tôi gật đầu, bà ta có vẻ hiểu và câu hỏi có chút hài lòng.

Tôi trả lời rất nhiều câu hỏi được đặt ra bằng những suy nghĩ sâu đến tận trong lòng, từ từ triển khai ra một cách cẩn thận, nếu tôi nói gì sai thì họ sẽ bác bỏ tôi ngay. Tôi đã nghĩ rất sâu sắc rồi.

Sau đó, tôi ngồi ghế của mình và nghĩ mấy chuyện đời thường như thường lệ. Nếu Albus có cái khế ước, không lí do gì em sẽ không cố phá nó đi, chuyện đó làm cho tôi lo nhứt. Ngay cả bộ pháp thuật cũng chẳng làm cho tôi có chút sợ hãi, cũng như cái đứa chuyên đi hốt các loài sinh vật huyền bí ở gần với em ấy nữa. Quá gần gũi đi. Đầu tôi đau nhói với những thứ đang chứa trong đó, nơi này là nơi duy nhứt tôi có thể thoải mái nạt nộ để trút giận. Tôi nhắm mắt của mình và cố để mà ngủ một cách đầy tuyệt vọng.

...

_Tôi lại thấy mình ngồi kế bên Albus nữa._

_"Anh lúc nào cũng muốn mơ trở lại thế này Gellert... bởi vì sao thế?" Em hỏi tôi, dựa đầu của mình vào vai của tôi. Khi tôi không đáp lại, em thì thầm, "Thật ra em không hề có thật Gellert à, anh đã biết rồi, anh có gì thì cứ nói cho em nghe, không ai ở thế giới của anh biết được đâu."_

_Tôi thở dài, "Anh chỉ cảm thấy việc tiến triển mục đích này rất khó khăn nếu thiếu đi em." Tôi khai nhận, mắt em đã tìm đến mắt của tôi._

_"Vậy... anh muốn em khuyên anh điều gì sao?"_

_"Không cần... chỉ cần chút gì đó yên bình... chỗ đó sẽ không có những nhu cầu quá to tát gì." Tôi ôm đầu của mình và cảm thấy mệt mỏi, dù tôi đã ngủ và đang mơ tưởng._

_"Anh đó, đã đi xa đến mức này rồi... nhưng mà anh chắc mọi thứ theo đúng kế hoạch chứ?" Albus ngồi xuống nền cỏ._

_Tôi ngồi kế bên em, "Đó là chuyện... em có cái khế ước của hai chúng ta." Tôi bảo em, hai tay của chúng tôi nắm vào nhau._

_"Em biết rồi mà... anh sợ em sẽ phá huỷ nó đúng không?"_

_"Anh biết em sẽ cố..." Tôi gật đầu._

_"Anh nói đúng đó, em sẽ thử. Nhưng anh vẫn biết chắc chắn một ngày không xa, chúng ta sẽ phải đánh nhau thôi, có đúng không?"_

_"Anh biết... anh không biết phải làm gì nữa Albus ạ! Họ muốn anh giết chết em nhưng mà..."_

_"Nhưng mà... sao?" Em mỉm cười._

_Tôi nắm chặt tay em hơn, "Anh sẽ không bao giờ làm vậy, **anh... anh không muốn làm cho em bị tổn thương.** "_

_"Anh biết em cũng cảm nhận như vậy giống anh Gellert, **bất kể lúc nào, bất kể nơi đâu**." Em kéo tôi lại gần hơn, hai đôi môi của chúng tôi khẽ chạm vào nhau một cách đầy vô tội._

_"Nếu đây là giấc mơ... hai chúng ta đừng độn thổ để xa nhau nhé?" Tôi hỏi, thắc mắc nếu tôi có thể ở đây mãi mãi._

_"Anh nên thử đi." Em thì thầm. Và tôi đã đi mất._

...

Tôi giãy giụa rất thô bạo và té lăn ra khỏi giường, đầu tôi đã đập mạnh xuống nền nhà. "CON MẸ NÓ." Tôi la lên, tay tự động bay đến ôm đầu và lại gần cái gương, nó nhức như ong đốt vậy và tôi chạm vào vết bầm tím đã xuất hiện trên má của tôi.

"Ngài Grindelwald?" Vinda chạy lại chỗ tôi, cô ta vẫn chưa mặc xong đồ của mình nên còn nửa chân, nhưng cô ta vẫn bám sát tôi.

"Ra nhanh đi." Tôi đẩy cô ta ra thì lại thấy Queenie bước vào.

"Ối giời..." cô ta nở một nụ cười khúc khích, lúc đầu tôi không hiểu gì nhưng khi tôi nhận ra bộ dạng của Vinda, cái cách mà tôi la hét lên và cái dấu trên mặt tôi...

"Queenie... không như cô nghĩ đâu." Tôi thở dài, lấy hai tay ôm đầu tôi, "Tôi đang ngủ thì té giường, Vinda đến đây xem tôi còn ổn không thôi." Tôi giải thích.

"À được được." Queenie mỉm cười, có lẽ vẫn còn nghĩ nhưng tôi vẫn ngượng chết đi được.

"Ra ngoài." Tôi ra lệnh Vinda, cô ta quê quá nên gật đầu rời đi ngay.

"Ngài cần tôi giúp không?" Queenie hỏi.

Tôi gật đầu một cách đầy miễn cưỡng, không biết cách để xử lí ra sao. Queenie đem một thao nước lạnh đặt lên bàn và kêu tôi ngồi trên cái ghế. Tôi nghe theo và cố ngồi thư giãn, cô ta ngồi đối diện tôi ở một cái ghế khác, cầm một cái khăn và nhúng vào cái thao, sau đó lau mặt tôi.

"Sao ngài đi ngủ sớm thế?" Queenie hỏi, giờ mấy chỉ mới có 4 giờ chiều thôi, không hẳn là thời gian để ai cũng đi ngủ sớm.

"Do tôi mệt thôi."

"Tôi cũng thế nếu tôi có nhiều người quanh quẩn bên tôi cả ngày." Cô ta cười khúc khích, tiếp tục nhúng khăn vào nước lạnh và lau mặt tôi tiếp. Tôi bất chợt run lên khi nước lạnh chạm vào mặt tôi. "Nhức không?"

Tôi gật đầu đáp lại.

"Ngài hẳn là đã té rất đau rồi... ngài đã làm gì thế?" Cô ta nhăn mặt.

Sau một hồi im lặng tôi đáp, "Tôi nghĩ... tôi đã cố độn thổ khi nằm mơ." Cơn đau đã làm mờ mịt suy nghĩ của tôi, tôi cảm thấy thất vọng vì độn thổ không hiệu quả, mà thay vào đó là làm tôi thức ngay.

"Vì sao ngài lại nghĩ thế?"

"Tôi chỉ là... nằm mơ thấy thứ gì đó." Tôi lầm bầm, không muốn ai biết được.

Queenie lấy một cái miếng băng y tế và dán lên mặt tôi đủ chỗ, "Ngài thích ngủ nhiều như vậy... tôi nghĩ ngài đã có một giấc mơ đẹp mà không muốn rời nó đi đấy."

Tôi không nói gì, lờ đi lời bình của cô ta.

"Ngài đã tịnh tâm chưa ạ?" Cô ta mỉm cười hỏi.

Tôi gật đầu.

"Tôi cũng thường mơ được ở bên cạnh Tina... Newt và cả... người tôi yêu... nhứt Jacob." Nụ cười của cô ta nhạt đi và sắp sửa chảy thành nước mắt.

"Ôi cô Queenie..."

"Tôi ổn, không sao đâu ngài!" Cô ta cố gắng cười nhưng nước mắt đã lăn lên gò má đã đánh phấn của cô ta.

"Tôi hiểu mà."

"Bằng cách nào, sao ngài có thể hiểu được cảm giác đó?" Cô ta lắc đầu.

"Bởi vì tôi biết cảm giác đó là thế nào khi tôi không được ở bên cạnh mà mình yêu nhứt." Tôi gật đầu thật khẽ, "từng ngày trôi qua... tôi đều cảm nhận được nỗi đau giống như cô bây giờ cô Queenie."

Cô ta vẫn khóc nhưng rồi cô ta nở một nụ cười thật tâm hơn, "Tôi không bao giờ nghĩ..."

"Không bao giờ nghĩ là tôi xứng đã để được yêu ai khác? Cô không phải là người duy nhứt đâu." Tôi đắc ý nói. Lại tiếp tục là một sự im lặng thì Queenie đã bình tĩnh trở lại. "Để tôi tìm cách giúp cô gặp lại Jacob." Tôi nói, giúp Queenie ngẩng đầu lên, mắt cô ta đã tràn đầy hi vọng.

"Cảm ơn ngài rất nhiều!" Cô ta cười mỉm chi, gật đầu trong niềm hạnh phúc.

"Cô thiệt là trung thành đó Queenie, đó là điều tôi có thể báo đáp được cho cô... giờ cô có thể rời được rồi." Tôi nhìn cô ta đang chùi những chất lỏng ma thuật mà cô ta sử dụng để xử lí vết thương của tôi, và sau đó rời khỏi phòng tôi một cách hạnh phúc. Tôi nhìn gương của mình, cái vết bầm tím và đen đó của tôi đã được dáng miếng băng y tế. Nhìn tôi vẫn kì cục đôi chút.

Tôi vừa nằm lên giường ngủ tiếp vừa cố không làm tuột miếng băng.

...

_Tôi không thể tin được mình lại quay về đây nữa._

_"Thành công rồi đó!" Albus mỉm cười, qua nhìn bộ dạng sốc lên sốc xuống của tôi, "anh đã biến mất, và biết chuyện gì không?"_

_"Anh đã thử độn thổ nhưng mà thức dậy mất tiêu... anh nghĩ không có tác dụng đâu." Tôi giải thích._

_"Kìa, anh làm được rồi đó, anh đã trở về thung lũng Godric với em!" Albus xác nhận và chạy ùa vào nhà của mình. Tôi đứng đó vẫn không thể tin nổi. "Vào nhà với em đi Gellert!" Albus gọi tôi lại._

_Tôi lại gần em, "Em... em có nghĩ là cô của anh còn ở đây?" Tôi hỏi, có chút do dự._

_"Chắc em nghĩ có..." em nhìn qua cửa sổ nhà em. "nhưng mà Aberforth thì không có ở đây... em đoán là do..."_

_"Anh không muốn nó ở đây?"_

_Albus gật đầu, "Em có thể đi uống rượu ở quán bar bây giờ nếu anh muốn dành thời gian một mình với..."_

_"Thôi khỏi, em ở lại đây với anh đi." Tôi cắt ngang em._

_Albus mỉm cười và nắm tay tôi thật chặt. Tôi sang nhà cô tôi mở cửa thử. Chúng tôi đợi một lát... nhưng mà tante vẫn chưa tới. Tôi định quay đầu bỏ đi thì cửa mở ra._

_"Gellert đó hả?" Một chất giọng già và quen thuộc réo tên tôi. Tôi nhớ kĩ lắm._

_"Tante?" Tôi quay lại cửa thì thấy cô của tôi, người mà tôi nhớ vô cùng. Tôi nhào vô ôm cô tôi, làm cho cô tôi sắp té tới nơi._

_"Cô còn tưởng mày không thèm quay về nữa chứ!" Cô tôi đã rơi nước mắt khi thấy tôi._

_"Con... con... con rất xin lỗi cô." Tôi cảm thấy hối lỗi, rồi ôm tante chặt hơn nữa, "Con biết cô không phải là thật... nhưng một ngày nào đó con sẽ về ở với cô, dù là thiệt hay là giả nhưng con vẫn rất sẵn lòng."_

**-HẾT CHAP 28-**


	29. Từ biệt

**Năm 1932 (5 năm sau...)**

** Albus POV: **

Tôi lại gần hai người con trai quen thuộc, nụ cười có chút thoáng buồn của họ đã để lại cho tôi nhiều cảm xúc khi tôi chuẩn bị nói lời tạm biệt.

"Anh tin được không thưa giáo sư?" Carrow mỉm cười, "Tôi đã quen với nhịp độ Hogwarts rồi."

Tôi cười khẩy, "Dĩ nhiên rồi! Điều mà tôi không tin được là hai người đã trưởng thành rất nhiều, chuẩn bị đương đầu với thế giới thực." Hai người từng là học sinh của tôi, tôi không thể lỡ sự hiện diện trong lớp của mình.

"Con nhứt định sẽ rất nhớ thầy, thầy Dumbledore." McLaggen cười mỉm chi.

"Tôi sẽ nhớ hai người nữa." Tôi cười với họ một chút xa cách, "Tôi muốn hai người hãy sống một cuộc đời thật tốt đẹp, không để lãng phí... và sử dụng hết tất cả những gì tôi đã dạy hai người."

"Chúng tôi hứa." Họ đồng thanh nói. Tôi bắt tay hai người rồi dừng lại một chút, cả hai chồm tới và ôm tôi. Tôi rất sẵn lòng đón nhận, tôi chưa bao giờ có bất kì một đứa con nào cả, học sinh của tôi như thể gia đình của tôi vậy khi tôi từng ngày nhìn chúng lớn lên.

"Trò McLaggen! Thầy Carrow!" Bạn bè của họ gọi họ lại gần. Họ cười với nhau rồi ra trước cảnh Đại Sảnh đường, tôi nhìn họ rời đi và mong một ngày nào đó chúng tôi sẽ gặp nhau lại một lần nữa. Lúc mà tôi rời đi để về văn phòng của mình, McGonagall đi theo tôi với tốc độ sát sao.

"Anh sẵn sàng nhận học sinh năm thứ nhứt mới chứ?" Cô ấy cười rạng rỡ.

"Tôi lúc nào cũng sẵn sàng mà..." Tôi đáp lại một cách đầy thích lệ, vài năm trước thì thứ cảm xúc này của tôi đã khác rồi. Tôi đã cố hết sức để phá vỡ cái khế ước. Nhưng tất thảy đều thất bại. Tôi thử bất cứ bùa chú nào lên nó, ngay cả thần chú cực kì hùng mạnh mà lão Nicholas đã bảo tôi thì cũng chẳng đi đến đâu được. Tôi đã không nhờ Newt làm gì thêm vì tôi nhận ra chuyện cần làm với thứ này cũng như suy đoán kế hoạch to lớn của Grindelwald ra sao.

Bản thân anh cũng không gây ra nhiều vụ việc lớn nhỏ nào khác từ cái đợt mít tinh ở Paris đó, giờ mọi thứ đã bình yên cả rồi. Ừ phải... bình yên vì pháp sư hắc ám đang lỏng lẻo. Nhờ có vậy mà bộ pháp thuật cứ phù phiếm từng bài Nhật báo Tiên tri lên và hứa rằng mọi thứ sẽ hoàn trả nguyên vẹn. Nhưng vô tình cũng làm tăng gánh nặng cho tôi nữa.

"Tôi biết anh đã yêu mến hai người họ rồi... cậu học trò ngoan hiền McLaggen và thực sinh hậu đậu Carrow nữa, nhưng mà tôi vẫn mong anh sẽ tìm thêm nhiều người mà anh yêu mến trong vài năm tới." Cô ấy khích lệ tôi.

"Cảm ơn cô, McGonagall."

Cô ấy rồi lại cửa văn phòng, "Thôi được rồi, chúc buổi tối vui vẻ nhé anh Dumbledore." Cô ấy gật đầu tạm biệt và đóng cửa lại.

Tôi chui vào phòng ngủ của mình, lại bắt gặp một thứ mà mỗi lần tôi vào đây, tôi đều nhìn thấy nó. Cái chuỗi dây chuyền khế ước làm bằng máu. Tôi cầm nó và vuốt ve đường viền. Đột nhiên tôi cảm thấy tức giận, tôi ném nó dọc căn phòng trong sự thất vọng tràn trề. Khi nó rơi xuống nền gỗ thì nó kêu cái "crack" một cái với một lực rất lớn.

Tôi ngồi xuống bàn của mình, tôi dành nhiều đêm không ngủ để tìm kiếm một thứ tương tự ngày này qua tháng nọ nhưng không có kết quả. Nhưng tôi đành phải cố gắng thôi. Tôi cảm thấy mệt quá rồi rồi, việc đi dạy thì khó nhưng tôi không muốn để học sinh cảm thấy buồn phiền vì tôi. Sự thất vọng có thể làm cho tôi nổi giận thường xuyên và tôi dám chắc mọi người sẽ nhận thấy rõ.

Tương lai của thế giới phù thuỷ đang đè nặng lên vai của tôi, _của tôi đó._

Đó là bổn phận của tôi, tôi không thể khước từ được như cách mà tôi đã làm nhiều năm về trước. Tôi cảm thấy bản thân mình dần mất đi sự tỉnh táo, nhưng tôi không có cách nào mà đi ngủ được. Đầu tôi giờ đau nửa đầu, từng giờ trôi qua rồi, tôi cố lấy tay giữ trán của mình để cản lại. Bụng tôi thì rỗng không vì nguyên một ngày hôm nay tôi đã không ăn gì, tại tôi sức yếu, nhưng mà không sao hết, tôi càng lớn thì càng lại gầy còm đi, tôi chỉ là cảm thấy phát ớn. Mắt tôi đã mờ tịt, tôi cảm thấy choáng váng nên ngay cả việc đọc sách cũng khó khăn, nhưng tôi vẫn cố đấy. Lúc mặt trời vừa mới nhô lên thì cái đầu tôi ụp lên bàn, mắt tôi ráng hé thì đập vào đó là ánh mặt trời đầy đột ngột ló qua cửa sổ. Tôi định kiếm chút thứ gì đó để mà có thể tỉnh dậy tiếp, tôi không thể đi dạy học với bộ dạng thế này.

Khi tôi cố đứng dậy, người tôi đã nặng trĩu nhưng tôi vẫn cố lê cố lết sang phòng của cô McGonagall. Lúc tôi gõ cửa, cô ấy đi ra thì nhìn tôi với vẻ mặt rất sốc.

"Anh Dumbledore... anh có sao không?" Cô ấy ra lệnh kêu tôi đi vào và tôi đi theo.

"Hơi mệt xíu, cô có gì giúp tôi không?" Tôi nở một nụ cười nhàn nhạt, vừa đi vừa vấp té. Cô ấy đỡ tôi ngồi lên ghế và rót cho tôi một li cà phê, mặc dù tôi là một người khoái trà mật ong nhưng giờ chỉ khao khát nhâm nhi li cà phê cho tỉnh táo. Tôi nhận lại một cách hài lòng, hớp một ngụm và cảm nhận chất caffeine trong đó đi vào trong cơ thể.

"Ôi Mèn ơi, lại thức khuya nữa chứ gì, nên anh mới nhem nhuốc như thế, nhìn anh trắng muốn phát bệnh luôn rồi đó Dumbledore, người thì ốm nhom ốm nhách như cây tăm vậy! Để tôi kiếm gì đó cho anh ăn mới được." Cô ấy đứng dậy và đi lòng vòng tìm kiếm.

"Tôi khoẻ mà Minerva, tôi chỉ có chuyện bữa nay thôi, thật ra tôi không có nhiều thời gian cho lắm." Tôi nói, cố uống hết cà phê cho hết một li luôn.

"Anh tự lo cho mình trước đi Dumbledore, ăn uống là chuyện quan trọng nhứt."

Tôi lắc đầu, "Tôi ích kỉ lắm, tôi đã đặt bản thân mình ở hàng cuối cùng và đặt việc bảo vệ thế giới phù..."

"Anh sẽ không thể làm được gì nếu anh còn không đi đứng được!!!" Cô ấy cắt ngang lời tôi nói, hắng giọng hơn chút rồi vội nói xin lỗi, "Tôi xin lỗi, tôi nghĩ anh phải chăm sóc bản thân mình trước cái đã."

"Tôi sẽ cố Minerva... mà cô có món bánh mì lát nướng không?" Tôi hỏi, vuốt tóc của mình trước cái gương gần đó.

Cô ấy gật đầu và chuẩn bị làm đồ ăn cho tôi, sau hai ngày tôi để bụng trống không. Sau khi cô ấy làm xong, cô ấy đưa cho tôi và tôi bắt đầu ăn. Sau khi cắn một miếng đầu tiên, tôi cảm thấy đỡ hơn chút, nhưng cơn đau nửa đầu, chóng mặt, suy nhược cơ thể vẫn làm cho tôi khó chịu kinh khủng.

"Anh tính đi làm cho bộ pháp thuật sao?" Cô ấy hỏi rồi ngồi xuống chỗ bàn làm việc của mình.

"Cô biết tính tôi không dễ nói ra mà, chuyện tế nhị lắm." Tôi lắc đầu.

"À hiểu... nhưng mà anh thức khuya vậy có đáng không?" Cô ấy hỏi.

"Tại vì... tôi cần phải tìm ra cách đối phó, ngay cả bộ pháp thuật không biết, những người thân thiết của tôi không biết, và cả tôi cũng không biết. Đó là vấn đề mệnh hệ." Tôi giải thích.

"Nhiều năm rồi... nhưng mà lỡ chuyện đó không thể làm được thì anh nghĩ thế nào?" Cô ấy nhún vai, cố cởi mở thật vui vẻ trước điều tôi lo.

"Tôi cũng đã tính đến chuyện đó... cũng có thể xảy ra nhưng mà tôi mong chuyện đó không phải là thiệt." Tôi đặt cái đĩa trống của mình lên bàn và xoa bụng cho đỡ tức ngực.

"Tôi muốn tò mò chuyện tại sao người đó phải là anh làm... tôi không muốn nói thẳng ra lắm nhưng có phải bộ pháp thuật ghét anh dữ lắm không?"

"Tôi không trả lời được." Tôi đáp, tôi mong có thể nói chuyện với ai đó về chuyện đang xảy ra lúc này nhưng mà nghĩ lại tôi thấy: Newt đã bận viết sách và chăm sóc sinh vật huyền bí rồi, bộ pháp thuật càng không phải là cái nơi tốt để cho tôi tâm sự. McLaggen đã ra trường và Carrow thì tốt nghiệp giáo sư rồi và tôi chưa gặp ai để nói chuyện được, tôi không thể nói chuyện cho McGonagall biết được rằng tôi muốn vác cái gánh nặng này theo bản thân của mình. Tôi đã làm việc này tới năm năm rồi nhưng thời gian dần trôi đi, mọi thứ dần dần trở nên khó nhằn hơn, tôi e rằng McGonagall đã nói đúng và không có cách nào khác để phá huỷ nó được.

"Tôi mong anh có thể nói cho biết, tôi biết nó là gánh nặng của anh." McGonagall đã hiểu ra được liền nở nụ cười, làm cho tôi bớt cô đơn đi.

"Tôi cũng mong tôi có thể nói cho cô biết... bất cứ chuyện gì." Tôi cười có chút buồn với cô ấy, kí ức về quá khứ giữa tôi và Gellert lại hiện ra trong đầu và tôi muốn bảo cho cô ấy biết nhưng mà... tôi không thể.

**-HẾT CHAP 29-**


	30. Hai chúng tôi sẽ không bao giờ đánh nhau được

** Gellert POV: **

Tâm trí của tôi trống rỗng và tôi không biết bước đi tiếp theo của tôi sẽ như thế nào nữa. Những người cuồng tín dần trở nên thiếu kiên nhẫn và những đòi hỏi vô biên của bọn họ bắt đầu làm tôi phiền thật. Từ lúc làm một cái mít tinh ở Paris đến đây đã được năm năm và tất nhiên chúng tôi đã thu hút được thêm nhiều người khác nữa, nhưng không quan trọng vì bộ pháp thuật đã dần dần trốn lũi rồi.

Tôi đoán là bọn chúng đang tìm cách phá huỷ cái khế ước nhưng mà họ sẽ không bao giờ được. Lúc đầu, tôi có đang lo chuyện họ nhận ra được thứ đó và tôi buộc sẽ phải đánh nhau với em. Nhưng rồi tôi sực nhớ ra lí do vì sao tôi làm nó, tôi vẫn còn nhớ khá kĩ. Cái đó không thể nào bị phá huỷ được, không thể nào. Do đó tôi sẽ bảo vệ mình khỏi em, em khỏi tôi. **Hai chúng tôi sẽ không bao giờ đánh nhau được.** Nếu hai người bọn tôi có thể đánh nhau, tôi dám cá là tôi sẽ gặp nguy hiểm, em là người duy nhứt ngang tài ngang sức với tôi, cho đến giờ phút này tôi chưa bao giờ gặp một pháp sư hay phù thuỷ nào tài giỏi như Albus cả, ngoại trừ tôi. Nếu hai chúng tôi không thể đánh nhau, bộ pháp thuật sẽ tự mình làm lấy. Tôi nhớ cái cảnh một thân tôi chém giết tới ít nhất 30 công nhân viên bộ pháp thuật nước Mỹ năm 1927, tôi dám cá dù chỉ một chút người dưng nước Anh cũng chỉ vô dụng như nhau cả.

"Ngài Grindelwald?" Queenie hỏi, ùa vào trong phòng và lại gần tôi.

"Có chuyện gì Queenie?" Tôi thở dài và cảm thấy mệt mỏi.

"Có người đã báo cáo," Cô ta thì thầm, "họ đã phát hiện **ông ấy** ở một cái nơi gọi là Hẻm Xéo, tên nghe kì cục thật."

Hai chúng tôi lại góc và khoá cửa lại, đồng thời yểm bùa vào rồi mới chú ý cô ta tiếp.

"Cô biết em ấy đang làm gì không?" Tôi hỏi, đây là tin tức đầu tiên của Albus mà tôi nhận được sau vài năm nay. Thường thì những người theo dõi tôi phái đến đều gửi báo cáo hàng tháng khác nhau nhưng không có gì đáng để để phải biết.

"Họ nói là ông ấy đi vào một cửa hàng được gọi là... tôi nghĩ là tiệm của Borgin và Burke..." Cô ấy không biết đánh vần ra sao nữa.

Tôi ngẩng cao đầu lên, "không thể nào, em ấy sẽ không bao giờ vào trong đó." Tôi lắc đầu, nhớ lại cái cửa hàng mà tôi đã vào đó nhiều năm trước tại Hẻm Xéo, cái cửa hàng này chuyên phục vụ Nghệ thuật Hắc ám cũng như trưng bày đồ vật hắc ám, trong đó nhếch nhác, hôi hám tối tăm, bụi bám đầy, toàn những đầu lâu ghê rợn khô rúm khô ró.

"Thì... đó là những gì họ nhìn thấy được thưa ngài Grindelwald, tôi chỉ là người truyền tin thôi." Cô ta gật đầu một cách có lỗi.

"Tôi không có điên cô Queenie... chỉ là... em ấy sẽ không bao giờ làm vậy." Tôi bối rối, Albus... đã tới đó rồi? Tôi không thể nào tưởng tượng được... trời ơi. "Em ấy đến đó để mà..." Tôi nói lớn rồi nhận ra, liền im lặng.

"Để mà... sao?" Queenie nghiêng đầu của mình.

Tôi lại gần cô ta, "còn nhớ tôi nói cho cô chuyện gì không? Cái dây chuyền ấy?"

"Dĩ nhiên rồi, ngài cũng có nói gì nhiều đâu... chỉ biết là bộ pháp thuật có thứ đó rồi."

Tôi lắc đầu của mình, "Tôi xạo đó... không phải bộ pháp thuật đâu, tôi chỉ là đang định kể cho cô biết đó Queenie ạ, cô đừng nói cho ai nghe nha. Bất cứ những người nào khác."

"Anh biết tính tình tôi thế nào mà." Cô ta mỉm cười. Chúng tôi ngồi xuống và lại có một sự im lặng khe khẽ rồi tôi chuẩn bị lắp ráp những câu từ mà tôi định nói.

"Cái sợi dây chuyền đó... là một cái khế ước máu, tôi nghĩ cô đã nghe qua rồi đúng không?" Cô ta gật đầu, "thì... tôi đã làm thứ đó với em ấy... Dumbledore."

"Nhưng mà tại sao ngài lại..."

"Cô Queenie à, bởi vì tôi biết rất rõ em ấy, em ấy là... là... _bạn thân nhứt_ của tôi."

Cô ta đăm chiêu suy nghĩ rồi hỏi tiếp, "Thế rồi còn chuyện gì nữa?"

"Dumbledore đã... đã... đã thay lòng rồi." Tôi thở dài, dựa tay lên đầu của mình, "em trai của em ấy đã thuyết phục em ấy rằng tôi đã sai, cái mục đích đó là sai lầm."

"Vậy tại sao anh làm cái khế ước?" Cô ta hỏi.

"Bởi vì em trai của em ấy đã làm cho em ấy nghĩ khác, em ấy đã có chung quan điểm giống như cô và tôi, trên thực tế... hai chúng tôi đã tự mình làm việc này cùng nhau." Tôi thú thiệt.

"Vậy là... hai người sẽ cùng lãnh đạo?" Cô ta nháy lông mày trong sự bối rối.

"Ừ, đó là kế hoạch. Nhưng mau chóng bị đứa em trai của em ấy làm hỏng bét." Tôi nháy mắt vì sự khó chịu, nhớ đến cái thằng khùng Aberforth đó và đến giờ chắc còn vậy.

"Hai người còn quý nhau không?" Queenie hỏi.

Tôi do dự đôi chút và gật đầu, cố không khai nhận tình cảm của mình.

"Rồi tại sao ngài lại lo ông ấy ở trong cửa hàng mà tôi nói? Trông ngài có vẻ ngạc nhiên thiệt ấy."

"À đó là do tôi đã vô cửa hàng đó một lần, chỗ đó toàn là những đồ vật nghệ thuật hắc ám, Dumbledore không hề thích chút xíu nào... em ấy cũng là một người đang sở hữu cái khế ước và đang định phá nó đi."

"Vậy nghĩa là ngài có thể đánh ông ấy rồi! Chuyện tốt mà có đúng không? Rồi ngài có thể tiếp tục..."

Tôi cắt ngang lời nói cô ta, "Không phá được đâu Queenie, không thể nào đâu.. kể cả nếu có thể đi chăng nữa, tôi cũng không muốn đánh em ấy."

Cô ta im lặng, bước thiệt nhẹ đã không làm cho tôi giận lên, "nhưng mà... ngài đã từng nói với người khác..."

"Người khác sẽ không hiểu được... nhưng mà tôi biết cô hiểu đó Queenie." Tôi nhìn vào đôi mắt xanh thẳm của cô ta, cố cho cô ta thấy là tôi đã hiểu hơn những gì cô ta biết.

"Tôi hiểu mà... ngài không nghĩ ông ấy sẽ trở lại sau?"

Tôi nghĩ một lúc, "Chắc không đâu... em ấy ngốc lắm, lại còn trẻ con nữa." Tôi cười đểu, rồi nhìn Queenie nhìn chằm chằm tôi trong sự bất ngờ. Tôi đoán là cô ta chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy tôi cư xử vượt quá chuẩn mực bộ dạng thường ngày như bây giờ.

"Nhưng chuyện đó lâu rồi đúng không?"

"Năm 1899." Tôi cười khoái chí, "Lúc đó tôi mới 16 tuổi đầu."

"Thì cũng lâu lắm rồi mà." Cô ta cười theo.

"Nhưng tôi cũng có già mấy đâu, khoảng 49 tuổi." Tôi ngăn lại, rồi chỉnh cái tóc màu-vàng-nay-đã-biến-thành-màu-trắng một chút.

Queenie cười khúc khích, "lúc mà hai ông gặp lại nhau rồi thì ngài sẽ đến tuổi trung niên rồi đó."

Tôi cảm thấy tự ái đột ngột, thứ mà tôi không rành lắm nên tôi càu nhàu.

"Em ấy dù gì cũng 51 tuổi rồi, còn tôi thì cũng có già lắm đâu."

"Quào... chừng tuổi này rồi hai ông muốn đấu nhau sao?" Cô ta trêu chọc tôi.

"Hai tụi tôi không muốn đánh nhau... và tôi thiệt sự giỏi hơn bất kì ai ở đây đó, kể cả tôi có già đến độ tuổi này." Tôi búng tay làm cô ta im lại. "Queenie... tôi có việc cần nhờ tôi làm cho tôi, nhưng cô cần phải nghe từng lời từng chữ mà tôi nói."

Cô ta gật đầu một cách hiếu kì.

"Tôi cần cô đột nhập vào cái trường."

"Hả không..."

"Tôi có thể giúp cô vào, chuẩn bị cho cô một li thuốc Đa dịch, chỉ cô bất cứ thứ gì mà cô cần phải nói."

"Ngài Grindelwald."

"Làm cho tôi đi Queenie, nếu cô làm xong thì tôi đảm bảo cô sẽ được gặp Jacob lại." Tôi cam đoan, tôi cần phải biết, tôi cần nhiều thông tin hơn những người tôi phái đến theo dõi.

"Ừ... tôi sẽ làm." Cô ta nói một cách đầy do dự.

Tôi mỉm cười một cách khoái chí, rồi chuẩn bị tìm thêm thông tin, "những người theo dõi của tôi đã kể rằng Dumbledore có nhiều bạn thân ở trong trường này... là các giáo viên đó... và bọn chúng đã tìm ra được ai rồi." Tôi chìa ra một cái ống nghiệm trong áo khoác của tôi và đưa cho cô ta. "Đây là tóc của một giáo sư trường Hogwarts, người rất gần gũi với Dumbledore."

"Là ai vậy? Ngài muốn tôi làm gì?" Cô ta hỏi, vì trong lòng khao khát được gặp lại Jacob.

"Minerva McGonagall..."

**-HẾT CHAP 30-**


	31. Giả dạng

** Albus POV: **

Tôi đã tự xoay sở ra cách chăm sóc bản thân mình trong vài tuần qua rồi, tôi đã ngủ vài tiếng rồi chịu khó ăn đủ chất. Nhìn tôi đã bớt gầy gò đi hôm nào, cơ thể của tôi nặng trở lại, và màu gương mặt của tôi đã tươi tắn trở lại như cũ. Tôi cũng ngừng việc đi làm quá nhiều, tôi phải trau chuốt nhiều hơn trong việc giảng dạy và không bao giờ chú trọng cái tôi quá lớn.

Không phải nữa chứ...

Trong lúc tôi đang ngồi ở phòng làm việc, đang chấm bài tập của học sinh năm thứ nhứt để thăm dò năng lực của từng đứa một thì có một tiếng gõ cửa.

"Vào đi."

Tôi kêu gọi và cất giấy làm bài mà tôi đang chấm dở dang qua một bên và đón khách.

"Giáo sư Dumbledore!" Cô McGonagall bước vào, đóng cửa lại và ngồi xuống cái ghế đối diện tôi.

"Bữa nay có chuyện gì vui dữ sao." Tôi mỉm cười, nhưng nhận ra mắt của cô ấy trở nên có chút sợ hãi, nhưng tôi không biết tại sao, tôi nghĩ chắc tại tôi nên để cho cô ấy lo lắng quá.

"Tôi chỉ là đang... thắc mắc mọi thứ ra sao rồi... và anh đang làm gì thôi." Ngay cả việc do dự hay nói lấp bấp cũng không giống cô ấy chút xíu nào nhưng tôi vẫn lờ đi.

"Chưa ổn nhiều lắm, tôi muốn nói là..." Tôi cảm thấy kinh khủng khi nhớ đến chuyện hôm qua, tôi đã đến cửa tiệm của Borgin và Burke, và tôi gần như sắp sửa tắt thở trong đó. Cái nơi gì mà toàn là đồ ma thuật đen và những thứ leng keng ghê rợn trong đó, nhưng tôi vẫn mong nó sẽ giúp tôi được. Hai người bán hàng trong đó nhìn cái dây chuyền một cách tỉ mỉ rồi kể cho tôi biết một cái chuyện kinh khủng nhứt mà tôi đang lo sợ. Và tôi biết được...

Nó không thể bị phá vỡ.

Nhưng tôi vẫn cứ cố lấy, cố gắng từng ngày từng tháng một đến khi nào tôi không còn bất cứ lựa chọn nào khác. Tôi quyết định sẽ không đi kể cho cô McGonagall nghe bởi vì cô ấy sẽ khiển trách tôi vì sự dại dột này, chỗ đó không phải là một nơi để cho giáo sư Hogwarts vào đó.

"Anh... cứ nói thoải mái cho tôi nghe." Cô ấy nhắc nhở, đứng thẳng người lên.

"Cảm ơn cô McGonagall... nhưng mà cô sắp sửa có tiết rồi có đúng không?" Tôi nhìn đồng hồ.

"À à! Đúng rồi, đúng rồi, tôi phải đi chứ." Cô ấy nhảy ra ngoài và chạy ra khỏi cửa.

"Tôi sẽ đi cùng cô." Tôi gợi ý, lại mở cửa cho cô ấy. Cô ấy mỉm cười và ra ngoài.

Chúng tôi ra dọc hành lang và tình cờ gặp một gương mặt rất quen thuộc. "Newt!" Tôi cười mỉm chi và ngừng đi tiếp, tôi không ngờ thằng bé có dịp về lại đây để thăm tôi đấy.

"Con chào giáo sư." Thằng bé hai tay giữ cái vali, đầu cúi xuống chào tôi một cách rất lễ phép.

"Newt đó hả!" McGonagall nói, đột nhiên cao hứng một cách lạ kì rồi ho khan hắng giọng, "Newt à... tôi đã nghe nhiều chuyện kể về cậu rồi." Cô ấy nói một cách hết sức lịch sự... và có phần quá quyến rũ so với độ tuổi lúc này. Cô ấy bữa nay cư xử kì cục thật... có lẽ thế...

"Thầy ơi giờ này thầy nói chuyện với con được chứ?" Newt hỏi.

"Dĩ nhiên rồi, đến phòng làm việc của thầy đi." Tôi gật đầu nói.

"À quên, con cũng chào buổi chiều giáo sư McGonagall ạ!"

Trước khi ba người bọn tôi đi tiếp, cô McGonagall réo lên một cái, "đợi đã! Tôi pha trà cho hai người nha? Trong lúc chúng ta trò chuyện."

Cô ấy chạy nhảy tung tăng lại chỗ của chúng tôi, vừa bước mấy bước là tới được ngay, điều đó hết sức quái gở.

"Con uống trà bình thường là được." Newt mỉm cười.

"Ủa tới giờ lên lớp Biến hình rồi mà, chuyện học sinh thì sao?" Tôi hỏi, đầu tôi chợt nghi ngờ.

"À... à... tôi thật ra có người dạy thế cho tôi bữa nay..." cô ấy mỉm cười. Tôi gật đầu và về lại phòng làm việc.

Khi chúng tôi vừa bước vào trong, McGonagall hỏi, "Sữa tươi hay đậm đen giáo sư Dumbledore."

Cái quái gì đây? Đang muốn pha trà tự nhiên lại hỏi sữa tươi hay đậm đen của cà phê? Là sao, tôi càng phải chú ý kĩ hơn nữa.

"Sữa nha thưa cô." Newt nói.

"Cục cưng uống sữa nhiều quá không tốt đâu!" Cô ấy mỉm cười với Newt. Thằng bé đột ngột biến sắc trước câu chữ đó.

Tôi không chịu được nữa liền rút đũa phép chĩa thẳng vào người đàn bà này. Ra là...

"Ngươi là ai?"

Tôi ra lệnh. Cô ta không nói gì và tôi sớm phát hiện cô ta thiệt ra do một ai đó giả dạng.

"Cô không độn thổ ngay trong sân trường Hogwarts được đâu." Newt bảo cô ta, cô ta cố tháo chạy nhưng bị Newt sai sinh vật huyền bí từ va li chồm đến giữ chặt hai tay lại và phóng bùa giải tà.

" _Revelio._ (Lộ nguyên hình đi)"

Newt đọc thần chú, người mà tôi nghĩ nãy giờ là cô McGonagall mau chóng biến thành một người phụ nữ trẻ tuổi. Tóc xoăn màu vàng kiểu bob của cô ta hiện ngay trên vai, mặt mũi cô ta trắng bệch được đánh phấn hồng hào và môi thì được bôi trét màu son đỏ hừng hực cả lên.

Cô ta vừa được giữ lại, nước mắt đã rơi xuống dọc gương mặt của cô ta. "Cô... cô... Qu... Queenie?" Newt sốc nặng và nói lấp bấp, rồi quỳ xuống để giáp mặt cô ta.

"Newt ơi!" Cô ta khóc lóc ỷ ôi, nhìn thằng bé với sự đau khổ.

"Thầy Dumbledore ơi, buông cô ấy đi." Thằng bé nhờ vả, mặc dù nó đang có sinh vật làm thay rồi.

"Không được đi đâu hết nếu không trả lời." Tôi đáp và chĩa cái đũa phép, "Grindelwald đã gửi cô đến đây đúng không?"

Cô ta không nói gì.

"Newt, để đó cho tôi đi."

Tôi nhờ vả, và mau chóng chìa tay vào bóp cổ cô ta.

"Thầy Dumbledore..."

"Newt, ra ngoài đi." Tôi tức giận và lôi sinh vật của thằng bé ra khỏi người cô ta, rồi chĩa đũa phép vào cổ Queenie. Đồng thời Newt nghe lời của tôi và ra ngoài.

"Hỏi lần cuối cùng, anh ta gửi cô đến đây có đúng không?"

Tôi hỏi một lần nữa, cô ta nhìn vào mắt tôi với vẻ mặt ra vẻ sốc. Đột nhiên một luồng sóng phát ra làm lông mi tôi cà giựt, tôi ngay lập tức ngất đi. Ánh nhìn của tôi đã đen đi và thứ tôi nhớ lần cuối cùng đó chính là tiếng té cái bịch và đầu tôi đập mạnh vào cạnh bàn làm việc.

...

Tôi tỉnh dậy ở Bệnh Thất, đầu tôi được quấn băng tùm lum và Newt đang ngồi bên cạnh tôi.

"Thưa giáo sư?" Thằng bé lo lắng hỏi.

Tôi ho sặc sụa và ngồi dậy, "đã xảy ra chuyện gì?"

"Con đã nghe một tiếng đập đầu rất lớn, khi con hối hả quay về phòng thì thấy Queenie thì biến mất, còn thầy thì bất tỉnh dưới nền nhà, đầu thầy thì chảy bê bết máu," thằng bé nhớ lại, kể chuyện mà nó đã nhìn thấy.

"Con thấy ai làm không vậy?" Tôi hỏi hết sức khẩn trương, một phần trong tôi nghĩ đó là do **anh ta.**

"Không, bọn chúng tháo chạy rồi, nhưng để lại thứ này này." Thằng bé giơ cái thứ đồ hắc ám lên, nhỏ trong ngón tay, đó là một cái cánh đã bị xé nhưng dần được lành lại.

"À thầy hiểu rồi... có mất gì không?"

"Con kiểm rồi, không có ạ." Thằng bé xác nhận.

Tôi có ngồi dậy nhưng đầu tôi cứ đau kinh khủng, "vậy... cô McGonagall thiệt đâu?" Tôi hỏi rồi lại lên giường tiếp.

"Họ phát hiện cô ấy trong một cái ngục tối, đang bị trói bằng Lời nguyền Độc đoán, nhưng đừng lo, họ đã kể cho cô ấy chuyện gì đang xảy ra rồi." Thằng bé kể lại.

"Không thể tin nổi, tại sao anh ta lại làm như vậy?" Tôi hỏi khoa trương.

"... bởi vì hắn muốn theo dõi thầy!"

"Thầy biết rồi Newt." Tôi lắc đầu khó chịu, "Thầy xin lỗi... chuyện khó xử là thầy không thể tìm ra được cách phá huỷ nó được, con biết thứ đó rồi đúng không."

"Hay là thầy nên... từ bỏ đi?" Newt nhún vai.

"Ừ, rồi thầy sẽ tới bộ pháp thuật, gặp Travers thẳng mặt và nói " _cho tôi xin lỗi nha tôi chỉ muốn nói với anh thế này thôi rằng tôi không thể làm được điều anh đòi tôi làm cho bằng được và cả thế giới phù thuỷ giờ nát bét rồi_ ", con nghĩ bọn chúng sẽ điên lên không?" Tôi nói một cách hài hước.

"Thầy nói đúng... bọn họ thiệt sự... quá khắt khe và đòi hỏi nhiều cái." Newt gật đầu.

"Đúng đòi hỏi thật! Thầy biết anh trai của con là một nhân viên trong bộ pháp thuật nhưng ngay cả con, một nửa sự thật trong đó còn không biết nữa nói gì!" Tôi bật cười, "cứ tưởng tượng như vậy đi cho hài hước nè, bọn chúng bây giờ chỉ có muốn đột ngột xuất hiện và bảo con hàng triệu sinh mệnh đang nằm trên vai của con bởi vì bọn chúng không tự mình muốn đi giải quyết lấy, nên sai con đi làm thay chúng đó!"

Newt lúng túng bối rối, không biết phải nói gì, "Con nghĩ thầy đã làm hết sức mình rồi thầy Dumbledore."

"Thì... cũng năm năm rồi mà." Tôi cười tiếp.

"Ủa... ủa... ngần ấy năm thầy làm việc đó thôi sao? Còn nhiều dữ không?" Thằng bé lấp bấp.

"100% là có nữa." Tôi nháy mắt và đứng dậy, sang một chỗ khác của căn phòng một cách tự tốn rồi lại dũi đầu gối. "Newt, thầy xin lỗi con vì thầy đã đột nhiên tức giận, thầy chỉ là không ngờ quá..."

"Con đến đến báo thầy thêm là, Tina đã nhận được tin là một số viên chức bộ pháp thuật 5 năm trước đã phát hiện cô ấy ở Nurmengard, nhưng không thể tin nổi tại sao cô ấy lại ở gần đó và không thể đưa kết luận được... con tin chắc là Grindelwald đã giả dạng làm cô ấy rồi thầy Dumbledore ơi." Newt thông báo.

"Con nghĩ anh ta có làm nữa không?"

"Chuyện đó quá rõ ràng rồi, đi biến thành một người khác để lôi kéo đánh nhau. Con nghĩ nhỡ đâu mốt hắn cũng sẽ giả làm thầy rồi làm mấy chuyện bẩn thỉu như thể là thầy đã làm thì sao?" Newt quan ngại.

"Vậy thầy đi báo cho bộ pháp thuật ngay, bằng cách đó họ sẽ biết." Tôi đi chậm chút để mà đỡ đau rồi bước ra khỏi Bệnh Thất.

"...bộ pháp thuật sẽ mất kiên nhẫn đó thầy Dumbledore... họ sẽ tra hỏi nhiều cái lắm..."

"Thì ta từ từ mà trả lời hết!" Tôi mỉm cười và đi xuống cầu thang.

**-HẾT CHAP 31-**


	32. Thứ cảm xúc ngu ngốc, ngu muội!!!

** Gellert POV: **

Cô Queenie run rẩy hoảng sợ bước vào phòng tôi, nước mắt đã giàn giụa lên mặt của cô ta. "Cô Queenie? Có chuyện gì thế?" Tôi hỏi, và lại gần cô ta.

"TÔI MUỐN ĐƯỢC GẶP JACOB MÀ!!!!!" Cô ấy la lên, "TÔI ĐÃ CỐ HẾT SỨC RỒI NHƯNG TÔI ĐÃ LỠ LÀM HỎNG CHÚT, HỌ PHÁT HIỆN RA ĐỊNH BẮT TÔI VÀ..."

"Cô Queenie." Tôi ngăn cô ấy khóc bù lu bù loa tiếp, "Tôi sẽ cho cô gặp Jacob." Cô ấy nghe xong liền hết khóc và mỉm cười với tôi, giữ được bình tĩnh và ngồi xuống cái ghế, tôi ngồi theo cô ta.

"Ai cũng có sai lầm, nhưng cô vẫn trung thành với tôi... tôi rất quý trọng điều đó. Cô đã nhận lời mời của tôi rồi và đúng là cô đã có sai sót nhưng cô vẫn nghe lời lấy."

Tuy tôi có chút điên tiết vì chuyện Queenie không thể thu thập nhiều thông tin về Albus nhưng mà cô ta vẫn là một trong những người cộng sự tôi tin tưởng nhứt, tôi cần phải giữ cô ta lại gần hơn.

Queenie lau nước mắt của mình và ngưng khóc, im lặng một hồi rồi nói:

"Ông ấy rất kì lạ." Cô ta lẩm bẩm. Mắt tôi nhìn cô ta rồi cô ta tiếp tục nói, "...tôi tưởng ông ấy là một người xấu xa như ngài đã từng kể với tôi nhưng mà lại **rất dương quang và ôn nhu**... tôi nghĩ ông ấy là người Anh nên chất giọng rất đầm ấm lại ngon ngọt. Mặc dù đã 51 tuổi rồi nhưng ông ấy tính tình **trẻ con** hơn tôi nghĩ, lại còn **đẹp trai và phong độ** vô cùng, rất biết **quan tâm và chăm sóc** người khác." Cô ta nói một cách do dự, cô ta biết Albus là một chủ đề khó khăn của tôi.

"Xem ra em ấy _vẫn như xưa_ chứ nhỉ?" Tôi nghe xong liền bật cười.

"Chúng ta đang định làm gì tiếp nữa đây?" Cô ta hỏi, kéo áo khoác của mình chặt hơn và che mất bả vai của mình.

"Tôi biết khó khăn lắm, nhưng chúng ta phải đợi. Bọn chúng cần phải bước một bước trước thử." Tôi nhìn vào gương, mắt của tôi cứ giựt giựt không biết sao.

"Tại sao họ phải tiến trước tụi mình?"

"Queenie vì chúng ta chưa sẵn sàng."

"Nhưng mà... chúng ta có mọi thứ trong tay rồi mà."

"Điên rồ đó." Tôi ra khỏi ghế thì đột nhiên sắp ngã túi bụi, tôi ngồi trở lại và tay ôm đầu của mình.

"Ngài Grindelwald?" Queenie lại gần.

"Đừng ép tôi." Tôi lầm bầm, đứng dậy một cách từ tốn và đến giường nằm. Mấy ngày nay tôi không ngủ rồi. "Được rồi để tôi một mình đi." Tôi ra lệnh. Queenie ngoan ngoãn rời khỏi. Tôi nhắm mắt lại và thả lỏng cơ thể như tôi thường làm vậy.

...

_"Gellert yêu dấu!" Albus gọi tôi, vẫy tay mời tôi từ trên đỉnh đồi núi. Tôi ùa tới và nhào vô ôm người con trai tóc màu đỏ trong vòng tay của mình, sau đó hôn má một cái và em nhột cười khúc khích._

_"Chúng ta là một nửa hoàn hảo của nhau." Tôi nói rồi rồi tiến tới hôn phần cổ của em, bản thân tôi đã khao khát được có em rồi._

_"Em cũng yêu anh nhiều_ _ gấp ba nghìn lần _ _." Em mỉm cười, bàn tay của em lùa vào ôm tóc của tôi, còn tay của tôi thì túm đùi của em lại chuẩn bị tuột xuống. "Gellert!" Em tự vệ lại, cố đẩy tôi ra nhưng tôi vẫn tiếp tục lấy, em cứ cười tủm tỉm vì nhột. "Nhìn anh vô vọng hết cỡ đó có biết không?" Em hỏi thăm, cuối cùng cũng chịu đầu hàng và sẵn lòng để tôi cởi đồ em ra thoải mái._

_"Anh phải làm nhiều thứ nhứt có thể trong số chuyến đi của anh." Tôi giải thích, rồi chìa bàn tay xuống làn da mềm mại của em làm em nhột quá nổi hết cả da gà._

_"Anh nhớ em nhiều lắm sao?" Em hỏi, mắt em nhìn chằm chằm tôi._

_"Em biết anh nhớ em nhiều cỡ nào mà. Anh thiệt may mắn vì có em." Tôi thì thầm, rồi hôn em thiệt khẽ và từ từ tôi đặt em nằm xuống nền cỏ. "Anh yêu em nhiều, rất nhiều lắm Albus."_

_"Em cũng yêu anh kinh khủng Gellert." Em toe toét miệng cười và hai chúng tôi hôn nhau rồi lại dứt ra. Tôi chuyển sang hôn ngực của em, rồi một tay thì túm cổ tay em lại để giữ em chặt hơn. "Anh còn nhớ những lúc mà cô của anh sắp sửa bắt chúng ta tại trận không?" Em cười nói._

_"Đừng nhắc đến mà, chuyện đó không hẳn đúng vì anh nghĩ tante ĐÃ bắt chúng ta rồi." Tôi nhăn mặt, co rúm người lại vì suy nghĩ._

_"Anh đang nói gì thế? Dì ấy còn không vào nữa mà!" Albus còn cười toe toét._

_"Không có nhưng mà tante đã ủng hộ chúng ta rồi." Tôi cười lại, nhớ đến cái cuộc trò chuyện khó xử đó, Tôi chồm về phía trước và tôi mút cổ của Albus._

_Em mỉm cười, "Ít... ít ra... không... không như... Aber... Aberforth."_

_"Anh không chắc nữa, chắc còn tệ hơn dữ dội đáy." Tôi dừng lại chút rồi lại tiếp tục._

_Albus chạm vào má của tôi, bàn tay mềm yếu giơ lên trút bỏ từng nút áo của tôi. Làn da của em chạm vào tôi làm cho tim tôi đập nhanh dữ dội hơn. Tôi cảm thấy hơi thở của em phì phào vào cổ của tôi khi tôi để lại dấu hôn trên đó, rồi chìa một ngón tay xoa ấn rồi lại tiếp tục làm thêm một dấu khác. Bàn tay của em ôm lấy lưng của tôi, ngón tay thì bấu víu tôi thiệt nhẹ rồi tôi dứt ra. Sao mà tôi lại nhớ nhung dữ. Tôi nằm xuống và hôn lên má em một cách thiệt khẽ._

_"Hai chúng ta chỉ nằm đây thôi được không?" Tôi thì thầm._

_"Sao chứ?" Albus hỏi, rồi ngón tay của em giữ chặt bàn tay của tôi hơn._

_"Bởi vì, anh chỉ muốn được quên đi mọi thứ... chỉ một giây thôi." Tôi giải thích, "Anh muốn tin những khoảnh khắc lúc này là thiệt rồi anh lại tiếp tục trở về thực tại..."_

_Albus cười có chút thoáng buồn, và hiểu lấy. Ôm tôi chặt hơn, tôi nghe tiếng thở phào không vui từ lồng ngực em như thể nó thiệt quá. Thỉnh thoảng tôi cũng có dịp nhớ lại nhưng không phải như mong muốn, mặc dù tốt thiệt nhưng cũng sẽ tồi tệ._

...

Tôi đột ngột thức dậy và tôi cảm thấy một cái bàn tay nhẹ đang lắc cho tôi thức.

"Ngài Grindelwald," Vinda thì thầm.

Một khi tôi nhận ra là cô ta, tôi ngồi thẳng lên và đẩy cô ta ra khỏi tôi.

"Gì vậy Vinda?" Tôi hỏi cảm thấy phiền toái, tôi đứng dậy.

"Bà Carrow đang tìm ngài... bà ấy nói..."

"Tôi nghĩ bà ta tự nói chuyện với mình là được." Tôi cắt ngang, và ra khỏi cửa, cảm thấy khủng hoảng vì chất giọng phiền toái của Vinda mà không biết lí do vì sao.

"Đừng lờ tôi... ngài... ngài có làm hỏng mục đích này thôi!" Cô ta phản bác lại. Cơn giận trỗi dậy trong tôi và tôi quay lại giáp mặt cô ta chỉ vài xăng ti mét.

"Tôi nghĩ cô sẽ thấy là cô đang làm hỏng mục đích bằng _thứ cảm xúc ngu ngốc, ngu muội đó_!!!"

Tôi quát, tôi sợ cô ta sẽ tôn vinh bản thân mình hơn là mục đích này. Cô Queenie đã là một người cuồng tín đáng tin cậy nhứt của tôi và Vinda có thể tự thân ngẫm nghĩ lại. Tôi rời căn phòng và định đi tìm hiểu xem bà Carrow muốn gì từ tôi.

"Bà gặp tôi?" Tôi hỏi, ngồi đối diện bà Carrow, Abernathy đang cố gắng an ủi Vinda sau khi tôi lỡ nạt cô ta, cả hai khá gần gũi... có lẽ cậu ta cũng có cảm xúc với cô ta... tôi không biết nữa nhưng tôi mong là có.

"Tôi có việc này... quan trọng muốn nhờ cậu." Bà Carrow mỉm cười, cái móng tay dài của bà ta đang móc tròn qua tay cầm cái li mà bà ta đã rót cà phê sẵn. "Con trai trưởng của tôi ra trường xong... Amycus... thằng đó đang ở nhà với ba của mình nhưng... mà... tôi nghĩ... cậu ta có mặt ở đây được chứ? Cả con gái út của tôi nữa, Alecto," Bà ta hỏi, mắt bà ta loé lên một cách đầy xấu xa.

"Chỗ này... không dành cho trẻ em." Tôi nói với bà tôi, không hiểu sao bà ta đòi hỏi tôi kiểu đó.

"Nghĩ xem, đứa con trai trưởng thì 25 tuổi, đứa con gái út thì mới 18 tuổi, sao mà trẻ em được. Nghe đi, tôi cần việc này, cái trường học đó đã nhồi nhét vào đầu Amycus toàn rác rưởi! Thằng đó không tin nó có dòng máu thuần khiết quý giá, và nó lại dám đi bầu bạn với Máu Bùn, cả cái trường đó cũng quỷ tha ma bắt theo!" Bà ta răn giọng nói trong sự tức giận, "Tôi đã vất vả nuôi dạy nó đến lớn như vậy, nhưng nguyên cái trường đó đã LÀM HƯ nó trở lại... tôi cần phải cải biến lại những điều hư tật xấu mà bọn chúng đã gây ra." Bà ta thúc ép.

Tôi không đồng tình với lời bà ta nói, nhưng bà ta mặc khác cũng là người theo đuổi mục đích của tôi. Để bà ta vui, tốt hơn thì tôi nghe theo bà ta nói vậy. "Được rồi... hai đứa đó có thể đến nhưng nếu chúng có động chạm gì đến mục đích thì phải nói cho tôi ngay." Tôi gật đầu, trong lòng không mong muốn có những đứa trẻ ngu ngốc ở đây.

Bà Carrow nở nụ cười ma mị rộng hơn, "Cậu sẽ không hối hận đâu." Bà ta gật đầu rồi ra ngoài, để đi gửi thư cú.

**-HẾT CHAP 32-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tội Vinda, một người không hay biết mình thiệt ra chỉ là cái hình nộm giữa tình yêu rực lửa ngang trái của GGAD.


	33. Anh ta không còn nghĩa lí gì với tôi nữa

** Albus POV: **

_"Gửi giáo sư Dumbledore,_

_Tôi có một chuyện quan trọng này muốn nói cho anh ngay. Mẹ của tôi đã dàn xếp cho tôi đến chỗ có của bà ta tại nơi mà Grindelwald đang ẩn trú. Tôi rất không muốn phải đi. Bà ta còn không nói cho tôi biết nơi đó ở đâu nên tôi không thể kể cho mọi người nghe được, bà ta còn nhấn mạnh chuyện này quan trọng, tôi phải làm bằng không thì chuyện tồi tệ có thể sẽ xảy đến. Tôi chân thành xin lỗi. Tôi không còn lựa chọn vào khác nữa và tất nhiên, cả gia đình của tôi sẽ tự hào vì tôi tham gia thật lòng cái mục đích đó không cần biết là gì cả. Tôi sẽ cố gửi thư cú nhưng mà tôi không chắc sẽ làm được thường xuyên bởi sự an ninh họ đè ép tôi._

_Amycus Carrow."_

Tôi gấp cái thư trở lại vào phong bì và bỏ vào hộc tủ, thở dài với chính mình. Chuyện thực sự quá kinh hoàng và tôi không thể làm gì khác. Tôi không biết cậu ta đang như thế nào, Carrow sẽ đối xử ra sao. Tôi biết cả chục năm nay Carrow không gặp bà mẹ của mình, cũng như không hề đồng ý quan điểm từ bất cứ người thân vào trong gia đình. Tuy nghe có vẻ ích kỉ nhưng mà... nếu có một cách để làm tình hình trở nên tốt nhứt... à mà thôi... cũng không tốt chút nào. Tôi do dự, tìm một mảnh giấy và lấy viết lông ngỗng chấm vào lọ mực.

_"Gửi cậu Amycus,_

_Tôi rất tiếc khi phải nghe chuyện này, tôi không thể diễn tả được nỗi kinh hoàng của tôi vì không giúp được cậu ra sao. Nhưng mà cậu vẫn còn có thể giúp được tôi. Chuyện này có thể gây nguy hiểm nhưng tôi cần cậu làm một vài thứ... nếu cậu sẵn lòng. Hãy tìm hiểu bất cứ thứ gì mà cậu có thể về chuyện anh ta làm, rồi gửi thư cú báo lại cho tôi và tôi sẽ xem xét tỉ mỉ từng chữ một. Đây là những thông tin vô cùng hữu ích cho tôi cũng như bộ pháp thuật để mà xử lí anh ta, để mà đánh bại được anh ta. Mong cậu hãy hồi âm cho tôi càng sớm càng tốt._

_Albus Dumbledore."_

Tôi gọi con chim của tôi lại và nó bay cùng với phong thư.

"Thầy Dumbledore ơi?" Cửa tôi được hé mở thiệt nhẹ, một giọng nói quen thuộc đang gọi tôi.

"Trò McLaggen?" Tôi hoài nghi và bất ngờ. Tại sao thằng bé lại ở đây?

"Con chào thầy ạ!" Thằng bé bước vào và tôi ngay lập tức nhận ra nó đến đây là vì một lí do nào đó. Cái y phục công sở là một dấu hiệu điển hình.

"Ơ... cái áo đó đâu ra thế?" Tôi hỏi, bởi tôi nhìn thằng bé hết sức trưởng thành rồi và nó khiến cho tôi phải già đi thêm cả chục tuổi.

"Thầy nhận được thư cú của con chưa?" Thằng bé đang nở nụ cười rạng rỡ thì bối rối trở lại. Tôi lắc đầu và McLaggen hắng giọng nói, "Con đã trở thành một phần của bộ pháp thuật rồi đó!" Thằng bé hết sức hãnh diện ra thông báo, rồi phủi cái y phục của mình.

"Quào, con giỏi thiệt đó McLaggen!" Tôi chúc mừng dù trên thực tế, tôi cũng chả thích bộ pháp thuật cũng như nhiều người trong đó. Nhưng tôi biết rằng thằng bé muốn làm gia đình tự hào đây mà, thằng bé xuất thân từ gia đình toàn công nhân viên quan chức trong bộ pháp thuật, nó chỉ là nối nghiệp thôi.

"Con đến đây là vì chuyện bộ pháp thuật, trước đó con tính sẽ chào hỏi thầy một cách đầy thân thiết rồi đột nhiên con nhận ra, bản thân con nên phải trở nên siêu nghiêm túc và quạu lên." Thằng bé trêu chọc và tôi không biết nó đến đây là để làm gì.

"Thầy nhớ tính khí hài hước của con lắm đó." Tôi mỉm cười.

"Con cũng rất nhớ ngày tháng trên lớp cùng thầy đó, mà thưa thầy... con thích làm trong bộ pháp thuật lắm nhưng bọn họ cứ ra vẻ trầm mặc và độc đoán." Thằng bé lắc đầu của mình, rút ra một tờ giấy từ trong túi, "Lão Travers nhờ con chuyển cái này cho thầy... bảo rằng rất quan trọng."

Tôi đọc dòng chữ bé li ti trong tờ giấy.

_"Đến văn phòng của tôi vào ngày mai ngay, chúng ta cần phải nói chuyện."_

Tôi cảm thấy khó chịu ngay. Tôi phải lên bộ pháp thuật ư? Gặp Travers..... kẻ mà muốn nói chuyện với tôi về cách tôi đang mò mẫm ra việc phá huỷ cái thứ mà tôi ân hận năm xưa nhứt. Nhưng cuối cùng cũng chả xong.

"Thầy nghe tin thầy Carrow chưa?" McLaggen hỏi, "Con đã gửi vài tờ thư cú nhưng thầy ấy vẫn chưa trả lời lại."

Tôi cảm thấy buồn vì Carrow không thể trả lời thư cho McLaggen bởi vì cậu ta hẳn rất bận trả lời lại tôi. Mặc dù là vậy nhưng tôi vẫn quyết định kể cho thằng bé nghe sự thật. "Ừ, thầy... à không cậu ta đang có nhiệm vụ hết sức quan trọng ngay lúc này, con sẽ thấy cậu ta không hồi âm trong một thời gian."

"Con hiểu rồi... bộ thầy ấy gặp rắc rối gì hả thưa giáo sư?" Rõ là một dấu hiệu để thằng bé lo cho người bạn đồng hành của mình.

Tôi không biết phải trả lời sao nữa, tôi lắc đầu nói lại, "McLaggen tốt nhất con nên đi đi, không thôi bọn họ sẽ tìm kiếm con đấy."

Thằng bé nở nụ cười, "tính hài hước của con cũng có lúc làm thầy phiền lắm đó."

"Nhưng thầy vẫn sẵn lòng đón nhận." Tôi nhìn thằng bé ra khỏi cửa và đi mất, tôi lấy hai bàn tay của mình ôm mặt mình mà thở dài. Ngày hôm sau tôi sẽ vác bộ mặt sợ sệt tới đó.

...

Tay tôi bỏ vào trong túi quần, tôi đi dọc con đường tấp nập của thành phố Luân Đôn. Một nơi nào đó mà tôi chưa bao giờ đặt chân đến vài năm trở lại đây, tôi đã quen với sự ẩn nấp tại Hogwarts rồi.

"Xin lỗi!" Một ai đó đi ngang qua và lỡ đụng vào tôi một cái, cúi đầu xin lỗi. Tôi gật đầu của mình và tiếp tục đến địa điểm của mình.

Tôi đi vào một cái bốt điện thoại màu đỏ và quay số. Nó bắt đầu dẫn tôi đi xuống và tim tôi cứ đập lên kêu bình bịch bình bịch bình bịch. Tôi cố nuốt một hơi và chuẩn bị nghĩ xem mình sẽ nói gì khi gặp mặt. Nguyên một buổi dạy hôm nay tôi đã kiếm được một giáo viên khác dạy thay rồi, tôi mong là người đó không làm cho bọn trẻ sợ. Nhưng chuyện ngay lúc này thì tôi lo nhiều hơn.

Tôi nhìn thấy một bầy nhân viên đi tới đi lui khi cái bốt điện thoại tiếp đất. Tôi ra ngoài và trà trộn vào dòng người, ở đây cũng thú vị phết. Những con cú thì bay tá lả từ nóc nhà và những con gia tinh thì đang lau cửa sổ như mọi khi tôi nhớ.

Tôi đi vào thang máy mà bên trong nhét đầy phù thuỷ và pháp sư lạ mặt khác. Trong sự hồi hộp nó cứ làm cho cả cái dạ dày của tôi đau muốn trào ngược trở lại lúc thang máy di chuyển xuống, rồi dừng lại tại một cái tầng mà tôi đã nhấn nút sẵn.

Tôi lấy tay ra hiệu cho người khác chừa đường cho tôi đi ra và vội vã đến phòng làm việc của lão Travers. Cuối cùng, tôi nhìn thấy một cái cửa có đề một cái biển to tướng có ghi, "Trưởng ban Thi hành Pháp thuật", tôi gõ cửa và chờ đợi. Một cái cửa nhỏ xíu được mở ra rất nhanh, tôi nhìn thấy một cặp mắt màu nâu đậm đang nhìn chằm chằm tôi một lúc. Rồi nó đóng lại và cánh cửa được mở ra, bên trong Travers đang ngồi trên cái ghế làm việc, Theseus thì đứng bên cạnh lão ta. Cậu ta ra hiệu cho tôi ngồi xuống và tôi làm theo.

"Tôi đoán là anh đã nhận ra lí do vì sao chúng tôi dẫn anh đến đây rồi chứ?" Cái giọng nói tía lia hết sức khó chịu đó của lão ta cứ vang vảng, làm lỗ tai của tôi trở nên lùng bùng.

"Bởi vì anh muốn biết..."

"Bởi vì tôi muốn biết anh đã đi phá huỷ thứ đó tới đâu rồi." Lão nói xong trước khi tôi kịp nói gì, tại sao lão cứ không hề tôn trọng tôi thế này? Mà leo lên đầu tôi nói chuyện.

"Thì... đến giờ vẫn chưa có cách phá được." Tôi thở dài, lắc đầu, chờ một tràng chửi rủa từ miệng lão.

"Dumbledore... anh có hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra không hả?" Lão tức giận hỏi, tay của lão nắm chặt nhau cực kì khó chịu, "Nếu anh không phá được cái khế ước máu đó thì cả cái thế giới phù thuỷ này sẽ bị Grindelwald giựt lấy không còn một cái gì hết!"

"Tôi biết Travers, anh không nghĩ tôi đã cố dành năm năm qua để đi phá nó sao?" Tôi phản bác.

"Không, tôi chẳng biết gì cả." Lão quê độ quá nên đỏ gay hết cả mặt, "Tôi đã nghĩ anh vẫn còn thích hắn nên đã cản trở anh phá nó đi."

"Không đúng!"

"Vì sao nào?" Lão nói rồi nghiến răng, rồi leo lên bàn ngồi trước mặt tôi.

Tôi thở một hơi rồi nói...

" **Anh ta không còn nghĩa lí gì với tôi nữa.** "

Tôi lắc đầu của mình, tôi muốn hét vô mặt lão ta cho lão ta hiểu tất tần tật. Vì những người này nghĩ tôi đang nói dối. Chúng nghĩ tôi từng là bạn với anh ta và đến giờ vẫn như vậy, chúng nghĩ chúng có thể nhờ tôi làm một chuyện hết sức khó nhằn mà nghe có vẻ dễ như ăn cháo vậy. Đó là việc mà chúng nó hay làm, chúng nó nhờ người dưng nước lã làm cho chúng hết, đến cả tôi có nhờ cũng không giúp ích gì.

Nghe đủ hài lòng, Travers mới nhảy ra khỏi cái bàn làm việc và lại ghế của mình ngồi, "Tôi cho anh thêm vài năm nữa và nếu nó vẫn chưa phá huỷ được vậy thì... bọn tôi đành phải tính tiếp chuyện khác." Lão thở dài, rồi giao phó người khác và hô biến cho nó trở nên thiệt là hoàn hảo. Tôi mong tôi vẫn có thể nghĩ ra được cách phá vỡ nó trong vòng vài năm kế tiếp.

Bằng không, tôi còn không biết phải làm gì khác nữa.

**-HẾT CHAP 33-**


	34. Anh em nhà Carrow

** Gellert POV: **

Chúng tôi đang đợi hai đứa trẻ có mặt, đã hơn mười phút rồi và tôi dần trở nên thiếu kiên nhẫn.

"Nó tới giờ chưa?" Tôi nạt rồi nhìn lên nhìn xuống. Tôi dám thề với Chúa nếu thằng này mà dám làm hỏng kế hoạch của tôi thì...

"Nó tới trễ là do nó phải vượt qua một lớp bảo vệ dày đặc mà cậu đã yểm đầy đó!" Bà Carrow phản bác lại, nháy mắt về phía tôi.

"Xin lỗi, bà muốn tất thảy tụi này lọt vào tay bộ pháp thuật hết sao?" Tôi gống lên, lại chỗ bà ta.

Trước khi bà ta có thể trả lời lại, có một tiếng kêu từ bọn Vong Mã và trên đó có một cái buồng chở và tôi thấy chúng đang ở trên nóc nhà. Chúng tôi độn thổ đến cái tầng bên dưới cái nóc và đợi cậu ta xuống cầu thang. Tôi chắc thì không trông mông thêm được gì nữa, nhưng tôi dám chắc **tôi ghét cậu ta**. Tôi rút cái đũa phép để phòng hờ thì bà Carrow đăm đăm mắt nhìn ra hiệu dừng lại. Đứa trẻ cuối cùng cũng độn thổ và bước về phía chúng tôi, cậu ta có mái tóc màu đen được vuốt lên nên bóng bẩy toả sáng cái phòng. Đôi mắt màu xanh lam của cậu ta được nhấn chìm trong sự sợ hãi mà tôi không lí do vì sao, suy nghĩ trong đầu cậu ta thì xa vời và tôi nhìn biểu lộ của cậu ta có chút... mất hồn. Cậu ta nhìn tôi với nỗi kinh hoàng mà tôi đã thấy từ cả trăm người trong đời, môi thì không bặm lại nên không có dấu hiệu muốn tấn công chỗ này.

"Amycus!" Mẹ của cậu ta gọi lại, cậu ta bước một cách đầy do dự về phía trước như không muốn cho lắm, và ôm bà mẹ của mình.

Một lát ngắn sau, đứa em gái của cậu ta cũng xuất hiện ngay chỗ cậu ta đang đứng, ngoại hình thì khá giống nhưng ngoại trừ con mắt... là cho thấy niềm vui, báo hiệu rằng con bé thiệt hư là muốn được ở đây. Con bé mỉm cười về phía tôi rồi cúi đầu chào tôi rất lễ phép, rồi ôm người mẹ của mình. Người con trai thì nhìn xuống đất né ánh mắt từ bất cứ ai. Đứa con gái thì nhiệt huyết chìa tay về phía tôi, "Tôi là Alecto Carrow, tôi sẽ làm nhiều điều lớn lao cho ngài, thưa ngài Grindelwald." Con bé cười toe toét. Tôi lắc đầu và có lẽ tôi không nên khắt khe quá, vì con bé mới đến nên chưa thể bàn được nhiều hơn.

"Amycus." Bà Carrow thì thầm và ra hiệu tôi nhìn.

Thằng con trai bước lên cũng chìa tay ra, "Tôi tên là Amycus Carrow... tôi mong muốn được nhận tư lệnh từ ngài." Cậu ta nói lấp bấp. Tôi cũng bắt tay và nó đã nao núng như bán sống bán chết, tôi nghĩ một lúc. Có lẽ tôi cũng nên hoà nhã với cậu ta chút... vì trước đó bà Carrow đã nói cậu ta có chút không đồng tình vì cái trường đó đã dạy cậu ta thế. Tôi không biết cậu ta không đồng tình cái gì nhưng có lẽ là một số chuyện xuất phát từ bộ pháp thuật.

"Ê bà, tôi dẫn cậu này... đi một chút được không?" Tôi hỏi bà Carrow, bà ta gật đầu một cách sẵn lòng và Amycus nhìn tôi cứ thể tôi đang đi giao cho cậu ta giết ai vậy.

...

Tôi dẫn cậu ta lên phòng của mình và khoá trái cửa lại, ra lệnh kêu ngồi trên cái ghế đối diện tôi, tôi ngồi xuống giáp mặt nhìn cậu ta.

"Amycus dạo này khoẻ chứ?" Tôi nở nụ cười. Cậu ta gật đầu trong im lặng. "Tôi không làm tổn thương đến cậu đâu Amycus... càng không với những người bạn gốc Muggle của cậu." Đầu thằng bé ngẩng lên, có lẽ là do tôi chưa bao giờ gọi là Máu Bùn, "nghe nè... mẹ của cậu muốn tôi giúp đỡ cho cậu thấy được bà ấy đã làm được thế nào, bà ấy đã nói... cái trường đó đã làm cho cậu khác đi và..."

"Bà ta nói dối!" Cậu ta lên giọng một cách đột ngột làm cho tôi ngưng nói, "Tôi không bao giờ nghĩ bà ta lại dám làm thế! Trường Hogwarts đã dạy tôi biết cách suy nghĩ sao cho đúng và phù hợp!"

Đợi chút... cái tên đó..., "Hogwarts... trường mà cậu đã học tập và đi làm ở đây đúng không?" Tôi hỏi.

Cậu ta gật đầu, "tôi cam đoan đó là cái trường xịn nhứt quả đất này... tôi cá ông không biết nó hay ho thế nào đâu."

"Giáo viên trong đó thế nào?" Tôi hỏi, tay thì bóc cái sợi dây lỏng lẻo trên ghế.

"Gì?"

Tôi đập tay của mình trên bàn một cách đầy tuyệt vọng, "Giáo. Viên. Trong. Đó. Thế. Nào???"

Cậu ta nuốt nước bọt đáp, "Tuyệt vời... họ là những người tuyệt nhứt mà tôi từng có. Nhứt là giáo sư Dumbledore..."

"Dumbledore dạy cậu hết sao?" Tôi cắt ngang, tâm trí của tôi chao đảo khi được nhắc đến cái tên đó.

"Ừ... ừ... ngài biết ông ấy à?"

"Đừng quên tôi là người đặt câu hỏi ở đây!" Tôi gào lên, đảm bảo cậu ta phải sợ tôi, "...em ấy là người thế nào?"

"Như... như tôi nói hồi nãy, là giáo viên tuyệt vời nhứt... tôi biết tôi có thể tin ông ấy bằng bất cứ giá nào và... và... ông ấy là người đã làm cho bài học trở nên vô cùng hấp dẫn, tôi vừa học vừa thực tập trong lớp của ông ấy nhiều hơn bất cứ ai khác." Tôi không trả lời lại, "..... ông ấy đã dành nhiều thời giờ để dạy chúng tôi đấu tay đôi."

"Em... em ấy đấu tay đôi với cậu sao?" Tôi hỏi vì bất ngờ, có lẽ cậu ta vẫn chưa được khai sáng chuyện đấu tay đôi giữa hai người bọn tôi được thề hứa trong quá khứ.

"Ừ... điều ngạc nhiên nhứt là ông ấy lại thích làm giáo viên... ai ai cũng nghĩ ông ấy mạnh vậy nên vô làm bộ trưởng bộ pháp thuật cho rồi."

Tôi nháy mắt của mình, "Albus chẳng bao giờ thích ba cái thứ đó."

"Hả... ai là Albus?" Cậu ta nháy lông mày về phía tôi và tôi ngay lập tức nhận ra tôi đã làm hỏng bét chuyện.

"À lỡ mồm thôi... à tôi có chuyện muốn nói cho cậu... nếu cậu giả vờ như tôi đã 'khai thông đường lối' cho cậu rồi thì... tôi sẽ... để cậu làm người đầy tớ trung thành của tôi."

"Tại sao thế, tôi muốn..."

"Bà mẹ của cậu sẽ vui lòng, đứa em gái thì sẽ ưa cậu, gia đình tự hào, còn cậu thì được an toàn..."

"Ừ... tôi sẽ cố." Cậu ta nở một nụ cười, "uhhh tôi có thể... gửi thư được không?" Cậu ta hỏi một cách khẩn trương.

"Ai vậy?"

"À... bạn gái của tôi." Cậu ta đỏ mặt, "cô ấy là một phù thuỷ nhưng gốc Muggle, mẹ tôi bà ta mà biết được sẽ ghét lắm... tôi cũng mong ngài đừng nói gì cả."

"Ừ, đi gửi đi." Tôi gật đầu, đứng dậy và gặp đứa em gái của cậu ta.

"Alecto," Tôi gọi lại và con bé lập tức ùa tới.

"Vâng thưa ngài."

"Tôi muốn cô lo liệu mấy lá thư kia đi, lo từng cái một rồi mới gửi." Tôi mỉm cười, vỗ vai cô ta. Cô ta gật đầu và rời đi thiệt nhanh.

...

Tôi vào nhà bếp thì thấy những người đồng sự chính của tôi đang ngồi ăn với nhau. Tôi ở cái ghế xen giữa Queenie và Abernathy.

"Thế nào rồi?" Bà Carrow hỏi.

"Tôi đã giao việc hết cho hai đứa nó rồi... Amycus đã đồng ý giúp tôi." Tôi mỉm cười và tôi nhìn vẻ mặt sốc không che của bà Carrow.

"Tuyệt vời quá!" Queenie vỗ tay của mình và rót chút trà vào li của tôi. Tôi hớp một ngụm rồi đặt trở lại vào cái măm.

"Ngài phải chắc chuyện đó một cách khôn khéo chứ... tụi nó còn nhỏ mà..." Vinda hỏi, chất giọng tự tin thường ngày của cô ta giờ đã dáy lên một sự hoài nghi, nên cô ta hết làm tôi cảm thấy phiền toái.

"Mấy đứa con của tôi dư sức làm chuyện này." Carrow dằn mặt cô ta.

Abernathy đặt một bàn tay ấm áp lên tay của Vinda rồi cô ta mỉm cười tốt bụng trở lại với cậu ta. Cuối cùng, việc tôi mong hai người bên nhau đã thành hiện thực và Vinda giờ đã có chút tác dụng hơn bao giờ hết. Tôi mỉm cười với chính mình.

"Ngài Grindelwald... tôi cần phải nói chuyện với ngài." Credence nói, đang đứng kế bên Queenie nhìn một cách từ tốn về phía tôi. Queenie đặt một tay lên lưng cậu ta rồi cậu ta ra khỏi phòng, tôi đi theo.

...

"Gì thế Credence?" Tôi hỏi một cách nhân từ, cậu ta dần đã tự tin hỏi han tôi từ vài năm trước rồi. Lúc mà mới tới đây lần đầu, cậu ta cứ lẩn né chúng tôi và dành thời gian ngắm ngọn núi.

"Tôi nghĩ chúng ta nên kêu gọi thêm một cuộc mít tinh khác." Cậu ta đề nghị.

"Vì sao thế?" Tôi hỏi, lòng tôi có chút tò mò về ý tưởng đã nảy sinh của cậu ta.

"Để gây sự chú ý, giúp chúng ta thu thập được nhiều người ủng hộ hơn..."

"Rồi giúp cậu thuyết phục bạn gái* của cậu tham gia cùng luôn đúng không?" Tôi mỉm cười, rõ biết cậu ta thiệt sự muốn cái gì. (*Au: Ý chỉ Nagini)

"Cô ấy không phải là bạn gái của tôi." Cậu ta thì thầm.

"Tôi cũng đang tính đến việc tổng duyệt binh thêm nữa Credence, nhưng vì có quá nhiều lí do... nên bao năm nay tính từ cái đợt mít tinh to bự trước đã không làm, đúng thiệt, chúng ta nên tổ chức buổi mít tinh nho nhỏ thôi nhưng đừng như ở Paris là được." Tôi nói tâm tư của mình, "và tôi biết nơi để tổ chức rồi."

**-HẾT CHAP 34-**


	35. Thật ghê tởm

** Albus POV: **

Mỗi ngày trôi qua tôi đều lo cho Carrow. Tôi nhận được tin cậu ta lần cuối là vài ngày trước, khi mà cậu ta cuối cùng cũng trả lời thư của tôi, đồng ý làm theo nhưng gì tôi căn dặn. Mong chuyện này sẽ giúp tôi tìm ra cách phá vỡ cái dây chuyền khế ước, trong thời gian đó, tôi tiếp tục đọc lại những thứ mà tôi đã lướt sẵn, để xem xét tôi đã bỏ sót nội dung gì. Tôi cảm thấy thời gian như đang dần trôi đi khi ngón tay của tôi đang vô thức lật sách để tìm ra cách bào chữa sai lầm ngu ngốc này của tôi năm xưa. Bởi vì bộ pháp thuật sẽ không để yên chuyện này dễ dàng như vậy đâu, dù chỉ có một giây khoan nhượng, tôi không trách họ vì **đó là lỗi tại tôi** cả. Chỉ với một giấc ngủ không ngon hay những cơn đau nửa đầu mệt mỏi và hảo huyền đó thôi mà một vài năm trước đã dần dần trôi đi không chờ tôi lại. Tôi càng ngày thì càng già, mà gánh nặng và bổn phận vẫn ngày càng chồng chất lên vai tôi. Tôi ước gì tôi có thể thay đổi bản thân chính năm 18 tuổi của mình, bảo rằng hiện giờ mọi việc đã quá sức tồi tệ. Nhưng nghĩ đi cũng phải nghĩ lại thì đây chính là sự trừng phạt cho thói ích kỉ của tôi, không phải sao?

**Năm 1899 (33 năm trước)...**

"Coi ai cuối cùng cũng thò mặt về đây này!" Aberforth tự mãn thốt lên.

"Anh về trễ 10 phút..."

"Ari, em về phòng của mình được không?" Thằng bé hỏi.

Biết trước bọn tôi sắp cãi nhau, Ariana ra khỏi ghế và do dự rời đi.

"Em đừng có như vậy được không, Aberforth?" Tôi nháy mắt của mình, sự nhỏ nhen của em trai tôi dần trở nên khỏi chịu.

"Em phải nói với anh bao nhiêu lần đây Albus... cái thằng đó không hề tốt lành gì với anh đâu!"

"Không tốt với em thôi nhưng với anh thì có!" Tôi quạt.

"Với cả hai chúng ta luôn! Từ lúc mẹ chết thì anh đã trở nên..."

"Anh đã trở nên sao?" Tôi hét lại, và nắm chặt bàn tay mình thành quả đấm.

"À thôi... anh trở nên không quan tâm gì mấy!" Thằng bé nói xong.

"Đó là do em nghĩ thôi sao?... rằng anh không quan tâm đến em ư?" Tôi nhún vai phủ nhận.

"Đó đích thực là cái em đang nghĩ đó!"

"Nếu như anh thực sự không đoái hoài gì tới thì anh chẳng tối tăm mặt mũi về đây đâu!" Tôi lắc đầu của mình.

"Anh quan tâm đến cái thằng đó còn hơn là anh quan tâm đến cái gia đình này có biết không!"

"Đó là vì Gellert không hề gào thét hay trách cứ anh từng giây từng phút nào khi anh ở bên cạnh cậu ấy."

"Ờ ờ, chẳng qua là do anh bận làm tình với nó quá mà thôi." Thằng bé không còn đường gì mà nói, nó lẩm bẩm một sự thật hết sức động trời.

"Em vừa mới nói gì?" Tôi lại chỗ của nó.

"Ủa không nói đúng sao? Em đâu có ngu chuyện sinh học đâu Albus, lúc em đi ngang phòng anh để đi vệ sinh thì cửa chưa đóng chặt... em đã thấy hết anh và nó đã làm gì rồi,"

"Nói năng nhảm nhí! Sao anh lại có thể nghe em nói ra một câu như vậy chứ?" Tôi tuyệt vọng đến mức cười trong sự ngu ngốc của mình.

"Thật tởm lợn," nó oán trách kinh khủng, "anh với nó hai người bên nhau là hết sức ghê tởm, có một người anh trai như anh đây là điều tồi tệ nhứt trên đời này mà tôi _từng được sinh ra_ đấy," nó nạt tôi. Tôi có thể thấy được sự kì thị một cách lạnh nhạt trong chính gia đình của mình.

Tim tôi đau nhói, thì ra nó đã biết hết rồi. Aberforth giờ bỏ tôi bước ra ngoài, để tôi một mình trong phòng.

Em trai tôi sao mà bảo thủ đến như vậy?

**Năm 1932 (Hiện tại)...**

Tôi thường nghĩ cuộc cãi nhau kinh điển đó, đó là lần đầu tiên tôi thật lòng hiểu tại sao thằng bé nó hay bực bội tôi. Điều đó còn khiến cho tôi nghĩ đến giờ nó vẫn còn cảm thấy như vậy với tôi, đối với những người có _giới tính không bình thường như tôi._

Chuyện đó làm cho tôi cảm thấy đau nhói. Tôi thường hay khó chịu mỗi khi có người hỏi tôi một câu rằng, "Anh đã lấy vợ chưa?" Tôi vẫn mỉm cười lịch sự và trả lời "Không!" như tôi đã quá quen với phong thái đó rồi. Nhưng chuyện còn nực cười hơn nữa đó chính là những giáo sư nam khác hỏi tôi thích giáo sư nữ nào hơn. Tôi không biết lúc còn sống trên cõi đời này, những người lệch lạc như tôi có nên thú nhận cho mọi người biết nhưng không nhận lại sự tổn thương được hay là không. Tôi phân vân. Tôi chỉ là không thích con người thật của mình, vì nếu tôi không phải là người đồng tính thì tôi đã không sa vào lưới tình nhem nhuốc với Gellert, cũng như chuyện sẽ không sai trái như lúc này. Tôi ghét con người của mình ở nhiều điểm. Nhưng tôi biết trời sinh ra đã vậy, không thay đổi được gì nên tôi sẽ không cố sống giả tạo.

"Anh Dumbledore?" McGonagall dập tắt giấc mơ giữa ban ngày của tôi.

"Mmm..." Tôi lẩm bẩm.

"Thầy Dippet đang nói chuyện! Nhìn mặt anh sắp ngủ tới nơi vậy!" Cô ấy nhắc nhở.

"À ờ... xin lỗi...!" Tôi dụi con mắt đã thấm mệt của mình, ngồi thẳng người và chú ý lắng nghe phát biểu của hiệu trưởng.

Lời phát biểu mang lại cảm giác như năm học cũ đã qua, năm học mới lại đến. Sau đó, tôi trở về phòng làm việc một mình như tôi thường làm. Lôi ra một cái tờ tạp chí bên cạnh của tôi và đọc giải trí mỗi lúc tôi cảm thấy trầm cảm. Tôi cũng thích chơi trò đan len nhưng mà tôi cảm thấy mình già hơn tôi nghĩ rồi... Gellert hẳn sẽ nghĩ giống vậy.

Đống tạp chí trên kệ thật khó nằm trong sở thích của tôi, tuy nhiên có một cuốn tôi nhìn thấy dạy về đường viền đan len. Đó là loại tạp chí của dân Muggle được gọi là "Knitter's Own", thật ra tôi không giỏi đan tay cho lắm, chẳng qua tôi chỉ là thích màu len bảy sắc cầu vồng cũng như nhiều loại đường thêu thùa đẹp đẽ thôi. Tôi thử đan một số cái áo nhưng đều xấu thậm tệ, tôi đành phải giấu chúng đi ở đằng sau tủ áo của tôi để cả thế giới này không thể chiêm ngưỡng "thành phẩm" của tôi.

Tạ ơn chúa. Có lẽ tôi nên biếu chút gì đó cho dì Bagshot vào Dịp lễ giáng sinh này... hàng chục năm qua tôi đã không nói chuyện với dì ấy rồi và có lẽ dì ấy ở một mình cô đơn lắm... tôi mong dì vẫn khoẻ. Tôi cảm thấy nếu tôi không về đó lâu thì quả thực sẽ không tốt....

Tôi lại ghé nhìn cái gương càng lúc càng thường xuyên hơn nhưng tôi không thể chịu được nữa. Tôi đến đó chỉ để xem hai bàn tay của chúng tôi đan chặt nhau, hứa sẽ không làm tổn thương lẫn nhau, lặp đi lặp lại năm này qua năm kia. Đây cũng là một quyết định tồi tệ nhứt mà tôi đã từng làm ra, thứ mà tôi trân quý nhứt. Không cần biết tôi cố gắng cỡ nào, tôi biết tôi không thể buông bỏ được anh, anh đã quá quan trọng với tôi rồi.

Elphias cũng cố giúp tôi tìm cách phá vỡ cái khế ước nhưng không may nữa, cái bài báo mà bồ ấy đưa tôi cũng đâm vào ngõ cụt, giống như thông tin mà lão Nicholas đã gửi tôi. Đây dường như không có một câu trả lời... và có thể là không có nữa. Tôi đã dành nhiều năm để tìm kiếm rồi, nhưng nếu còn một cách mà trước sau gì tôi cũng nhận ra thì sao?

Vì trong tay Gellert mang quyền năng rất khủng khiếp, tôi dám cá anh sẽ xoá sổ từng thông tin một về vụ này. Bất cứ chỗ nào tôi dòm ngó, đó cũng chỉ là con số không. Nó làm cho tôi cảm thấy điên tiết, tôi cố kiên nhẫn lắm nhưng nó đã biến tôi thành một ai khác rồi. Tất nhiên tôi phải ưu tiên dạy học sinh trước, nhưng chính sức khoẻ của tôi đã bị ngó lơ đi. Đi ngủ thì khó khăn dù tôi cố nhắm tịt cả hai con mắt, hay thậm chí tôi còn không có thì giờ để dành thời gian ăn uống đủ chất, chỉ tại tôi quá bận ngồi suy nghĩ.

Tôi không tránh khỏi lúc càng già, người tôi càng ngày càng mong manh yếu đuối dù tôi đã thử lờ đi. Tôi đã cố hết sức để đáp ứng bộ pháp thuật, cái nơi mà tôi chẳng thích đoái hoài tới, nhưng chỉ là tôi không thể được nữa. Tôi thực ra cũng đã đồng ý với họ một kèo rồi, nếu tôi là họ thì tôi sẽ luôn thắc mắc vì sao đến giờ phút này vẫn chưa phá được cái khế ước. Tôi còn đặt ra câu hỏi tại sao tôi vẫn chưa phá được. Họ biết việc này không dễ dàng nhưng họ còn không thể màng đến tôi đã cố gắng nhiều cỡ nào, họ chỉ tính đến chuyện tôi đã không chú trọng quá đến thứ đó.

Tôi còn đưa ra một câu hỏi nữa, nếu tôi không phá được trong vài năm tới như họ đã giao phó thì họ sẽ làm cái gì tiếp... tôi sẽ bị trừng trị và nhốt bỏ tù sao? Cơ mà nghĩ đi cũng nghĩ lại thì đó không phải là quyết định của bộ pháp thuật để sẵn sàng xuống tay với bất kể điều gì đó. Mỗi sáng sớm tôi thức giận, tôi hay sợ hãi một chuyện sẽ xảy đến và tôi đều đến quá trễ. Tất nhiên đây không phải là trường hợp hi hữu nhưng tôi không chịu được nỗi lo sốt sắng đó. Tôi không biết động cơ tiếp theo của anh là gì và khi nào diễn ra, nhưng tôi biết sớm muộn gì cũng nổ ra thôi.

**-HẾT CHAP 35-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap này có yếu tố homophobia, một yếu tố điển hình trong xã hội hiện nay cũng như dưới thời năm 1899.


	36. Tôi sẽ tham gia mục đích này.

** Gellert POV: **

Có một tiếng động rất lớn trong phòng của tôi khi tôi mở cửa làm cho tôi nhăn mặt. Cơn giận đã tràn ngập trong tôi khi phát hiện Amycus đang đứng một cách vô tội vạ trước cái ngăn tủ được mở tung ra, ở dưới nền nhà toàn mảnh kiếng vỡ vụn.

"Mày đang làm cái con mẹ gì ở đây!" Tôi gào lên, đóng cửa một cái rầm rất lớn và khoá nó lại.

"Tại sao ông lại có cái này?" Amycus hỏi, dường như không ảnh hưởng gì từ xúc cảm điên tiết của tôi, rồi nó nhặt thứ đã bị làm bể tan tành dưới nền nhà kia. Tôi nhìn vào thì thấy hình của tôi và Albus, tôi đã xin tante đem theo nhiều năm trước... thằng đó nó muốn kiếm gì chả được nhưng tại sao phải là thứ này? Tôi thử giựt thứ đó khỏi tay thằng đó nhưng nó kịp thời giấu chỗ khác.

"Trả lại tao ngay!" Tôi nổi điên, càng ngày càng mất kiếm soát.

"Nếu ông không trả lời tôi thì tôi không trả đấy." Nó dằn mặt rồi bóp cái tấm hình chặt hơn, "tại sao ông lại có cái ảnh này."

"Tao đéo hiểu mày đang hỏi cái quái gì." Tôi lắc đầu và bối rối. Tại sao thằng này lại muốn hỏi tôi vì sao tôi có thứ đó?

"Vì sao ông lại có!" Nó quát lên làm cho tôi bất ngờ, nó thiệt là phiền toái.

"Thì đó... là hình của tao và... bạn tao..." Tôi do dự nói.

"Bạn... của ông?"

Tôi nhìn thấy ảnh động của tôi và Albus đang hôn dưới gốc cây trên đồi núi năm xưa, "còn gì khác nữa không?"

Sau một hồi im lặng, Amycus khai thiệt, "Tôi đã thấy một lần rồi."

"Không thể nào." Tôi hoang mang tột độ, nếu như người khác mà thấy được cái bức hình này thì tôi sẽ bị huỷ hoại mất, nhưng chính... thằng này đã bảo nó đã thấy qua rồi?

Amycus quả thiệt rất đáng sợ nhưng ánh nhìn đầy sự hiểu biết rộ lên mặt nó, "Chính là thầy Dumbledore... đích thực là ông yêu thầy... Dumbledore?"

Tim của tôi đã dáy lên một sợ hãi sau hàng chục năm, nhưng tôi không phủ nhận thêm được nữa, "mày dám kể cho ai khác nghe thì tao sẽ giết chết mày, có hiểu ý tao nói không?" Tôi đe doạ, lấy lại cái hình từ lòng bàn tay của nó.

"Tại sao nhứt định là thầy ấy." Amycus ngồi xuống, ôm đầu của mình.

"Mày muốn nói là em ấy đã bảo cho mày nghe hả?" Tôi bất ngờ hỏi lại, Albus đã bất chấp từ bỏ bí mật này để đánh đổi mọi thứ, quả là rất liều lĩnh.

"Ông ấy đã cho tôi xem cái hình," thằng đó đứng dậy rồi nhìn thẳng vào tôi, "nhưng ông ấy không nói đó là... ông!"

"Ngay lúc nãy tao đã nói, mày không được kể cho ai khác nghe chuyện này, không một ai khác được biết." Tôi nhắc lại, đưa tay lên đầu ôm tóc của mình.

"Tôi hiểu... là ông ấy đã nói dối với tôi?" Amycus trông quả thiệt là tức giận, "hai người sắp sửa phải đánh nhau sao?" Nó hỏi có chút bối rối.

Tôi thở dài đáp lại ngắn gọn, "đúng."

"Tôi... tôi sẽ giúp ông." Amycus đứng dậy một cách tự tin, "Tôi không cần phải bị lừa dối nữa, tôi sẽ tham gia mục đích này."

Tôi thực sự không hiểu cho lắm, nãy nó không chống đối lại tôi vài phút trước sao? "Tại sao mày lại muốn làm thế." Tôi hỏi có chút nghi ngờ, vì nó có thể nói dối.

"Tôi đã nghĩ Dumbledore lúc nào cũng đứng về phía tôi rằng ông ta lúc nào cũng khác biệt." Nó nhấn nhá, "... nhưng giờ đây tôi biết ông ta chỉ nói dối như bất cứ ai khác."

Tôi chưa bao giờ nghĩ Albus sẽ đi xí gạt ai, nhưng tôi đoán không lầm đó là vì tôi, tôi chưa bao giờ một cái gương tốt để noi theo, "Vậy thì gia nhập đi, rồi sẽ làm được nhiều chuyện." Tôi gật đầu, tim tôi nãy giờ cứ đập mạnh khi nó thấy được cái hình, tôi biết tôi cần phải bỏ trốn đâu đó.

"Tôi sẽ làm." Amycus đồng ý, ra khỏi phòng, có lẽ là đi báo tin tốt cho mẹ mình. Tôi vẫn chả hiểu được... nhưng ít ra tôi nhận thêm được sự ủng hộ rồi. Tôi nằm trên giường và nhắm mắt lại, mong là có thể đưa mình vào một thế giới trong mơ nơi tôi thực hư là chính mình chứ không phải ngay lúc này...

...

_Tôi ngồi trên đồi núi, Albus ngồi kế bên tôi. Như thường lệ, em ấy đang ngồi làm cái vòng hoa cúc._

_"Lâu rồi anh mới tới đây đấy." Em ấy nở nụ cười có chút thoáng buồn với tôi._

_"Anh... bận chút." Tôi muốn bắt đầu chủ đề của mình ngay, "Tại sao em lại bảo cho cậu ta nghe?" Tôi đột nhiên hét lên._

_Albus nghe tôi la lên xong thì run lên, giựt mình sợ hãi, "kể ai nghe?"_

_"Cái thằng ngu ngốc ấy! Em dạy cho nó đó!?"_

_"Gellert! Anh bị điên rồi hả?" Albus nhìn tôi với ánh mắt bối rối, chuyện đó làm cho tôi khó xử. Bộ em ấy đang giả vờ không biết gì sao? Đột nhiên, cơn giận của tôi mau chóng tan biến đi, dĩ nhiên là ở cái thế giới này... đây không phải là thiệt, Albus đến từ giấc mơ năm 1899 không hề biết tôi đang nói cái quái gì._

_Tôi bình tĩnh và trả lời lại, "Cho anh xin lỗi... anh chỉ là một thằng ngu."_

_"Bộ em đã..."_

_"Không." Tôi lắc đầu, "không phải là lỗi tại em"_

_"Gellert, em đã nói anh rồi mà. Em không phải là thiệt nhưng mà... em vẫn là Albus như trước kia." Em bảo, nhận ra ý tôi nói là gì, "nếu như em đã làm điều gì..."_

_"Thôi không sao cả." Tôi cắt ngang em, không muốn cái sự trốn tránh này của tôi hoà nhập vào cái thế giới đời thực quá nhiều. Bên cạnh đó, cái người mang tên Albus mà tôi biết sẽ không sẵn lòng kể cho ai... liệu có hay không?_

_Albus đan chặt tay mình vào tay tôi, dựa đầu của mình lên bờ vai của tôi. Hai chúng tôi ngồi nhau trong im lặng._

_"Hãy nhớ chúng ta từng tới đây một lần rồi." Albus lẩm bẩm, "hai chúng ta từng cãi nhau rằng ai tóc dài hơn ai."_

_"Đó không phải là một cuộc cãi vã..." Tôi mỉm cười, nhớ lại những việc mà hai tụi tôi từng làm với nhau, "mà đó chỉ là chút bốc đồng nho nhỏ."_

_"Do em hết đó." Em lại gần tôi hơn, đo cái tóc màu nâu hạt dẻ của em vào mái tóc màu vàng-gần-chuyển-sang-trắng của tôi. Trong thế giới thực, đôi lúc tôi cũng sẽ quên đi rằng tôi không còn có tóc dài được nữa bởi vì tôi đã sống có nó như trong mơ thế này._

_"Em không nhìn khám xét cả gốc rễ gì cả!" Tôi chỉ ra, từ chối lời mời gọi đó._

_"Được thôi!" Em nháy lông mày của mình, bứt ra một sợi tóc cho đến khi nó văng ra ngoài. Tôi cũng bứt ra một cái cửa mình, thả chân dài ra và đặt lên cái quần jean màu đen của mình. Albus cũng đặt kế bên đó và duỗi cho thẳng, miễn sao nó chính xác là được. Hai cặp mắt của chúng tôi nhìn đến đoạn cuối cùng của sợi tóc._

_"Không đời nào." Em nháy mắt của mình._

_"Trò này phiền toái lắm." Tôi đồng ý, nhìn hai cái sợi tóc dài ngang nhau. "...nhưng mà anh giữ được không?"_

_"Cái gì?"_

_"Tóc của em đó... anh xin vậy có gì là lạ không?"_

_"Thì em cũng phải được giữ tóc của anh nữa." Em mỉm cười._

_"Tất nhiên rồi." Tôi lại bứt thêm mấy sợi tóc và buộc vào cho thêm dài ra và Albus cũng làm tương tự._

_"À sao anh không gặp lại cô của anh đi?"_

_"Cái gì?" Tôi đáp, bất ngờ trước câu hỏi đầy sự quan ngại đó._

_"Chỉ là... em đã để ý anh chỉ thăm cô ấy khi anh lần đầu quen em, rồi anh cũng không nói gì nhiều cả." Albus đặt lòng bàn tay của mình lên tôi, cái cú chạm đầy nhạy cảm của em làm cho cánh tay của tôi sướng tê dại, "anh sẽ rất vui khi gặp dì ấy đó..."_

_"Đó tại vì anh dành thời gian ở bên em." Tôi nói lại._

_"Nhưng anh vẫn còn cả tá thời gian với em trong cái thế giới này mà!"_

_"Em không hiểu đâu."_

_"Cái gì mà em không hiểu ở anh?"_

_Tôi không trả lời lại._

_"Nếu anh nhớ cô của anh thì cứ đi gặp đi! Đừng để em làm cản trở anh..."_

_Tôi cắt ngang lời em, "Anh không muốn phải buông tay em..."_

_"Bởi vì sao?... Em không phải là một đứa trẻ hư đốn." Em nháy lông mày._

_"Nếu như anh rời xa em, chỉ một phút chốc thôi, anh sợ là anh sẽ mãi mãi không bao giờ gặp lại em nữa." Tôi thừa nhận và bứt ngọn cỏ dưới chân cho đỡ buồn tủi._

_"Em sẽ không đi đâu hết." Hai mắt của chúng tôi nhìn nhau._

_"Anh không biết gì cả." Tôi thì thầm, rồi chuyển sang xoa khớp tay của em._

_"Nếu không gặp lại dì ấy thì có đáng không?"_

_Tôi gật đầu, "Anh muốn lắm... muốn đến tuyệt vọng, nhưng có nghĩa là anh sẽ mất em tiếp," Tôi lắc đầu của mình, "Anh không thể liều lĩnh như thế bất cứ lần nào nữa."_

_Môi của chúng tôi chạm nhau trong vài giây ngắn rồi mọi thứ xung quanh tôi đã tan biến._

**-HẾT CHAP 36-**


	37. Bộ tứ Đạo Tặc và Voldemort

**Năm 1936 (4 năm sau)...**

** Albus POV: **

Thời gian ngày càng ngắn ngủi. Tôi biết có chuyện gì đó không đúng ngay sau khi tôi vừa ngồi dậy, mọi thứ thật khác biệt, như thể là... tôi đã thiếu thốn cái gì. Thứ đầu tiên tôi kiểm tra đó chính là cái sợi dây chuyền khế ước nhưng nó vẫn còn ở đó, không ai dám xâm phạm nó, trên đó có khắc chữ cái bản quyền của hai chúng tôi. Mỗi lần nhìn thứ đó thì tôi lại càng cảm thấy mình đau lòng. Tôi không biết còn gì khác mà tôi thiếu thốn không nữa, nhưng tôi dám chắc là có.

Tôi chưa nhận được hồi âm từ Carrow trong ngần năm nay, tôi không biết tại sao nhưng tôi mong cậu ta vẫn an toàn. Bộ pháp thuật đã nhìn thấy cậu ta tại một nơi tụ tập của Grindelwald, bọn họ còn lập danh sách ai với ai đang ở đó. Lúc đầu tôi nghĩ những lá thư đó đã đi lạc thật, nhưng chuyện này dập tắt khi tôi đã gửi cho cậu ta quá nhiều tơ thư khác. Có lẽ là Grindelwald đã làm cậu ta thay đổi... cậu ta giờ một phần trong đó rồi. Tôi lo cho cậu ta đến nhường nào, nhưng giờ đi chỉ là vô vọng.

Suy nghĩ trong tôi mau chóng bị gián đoạn khi có một đứa trẻ đâm vào tôi lúc mà tôi đang đi dọc hành lang. Tôi để ý khá kĩ xung quanh mình lắm nhưng không tài nào kiểm soát được hết.

"Con xin lỗi thầy!" Một cậu con trai tóc xoăn màu đen nói lời xin lỗi, bạn bè của cậu nhóc cười cợt. Nhìn phù hiệu trên ngực thì đó là trò Sirius Black.

"Padfoot thiệt là hậu đậu đó! Cho tụi con xin lỗi nha thầy Dumbledore." Đứa nhìn có vẻ thông minh trong đám bước ra tên là Remus Lupin, có mái tóc nâu màu hơi kem kem.

"Nhớ nhìn đường cho kĩ nha!" Trùm nhóm đằng sau vỗ lưng của Sirius rồi đặt lên vai của cậu bé, thằng bé này chuyên gia đi quậy đây, tên là James Potter.

"Thầy không sao hết," Tôi mỉm cười, "Mấy đứa tụi con định đi đâu đó?"

"Đi xem Quidditch ạ." Đứa nhìn mặt mày sáng sủa trả lời.

"Nhưng mà bữa nay Moony không có đi được thì sao?" Sirius chọc ghẹo. Ý muốn nhắc đến Remus.

"Thì chỉ việc trốn trực nhật tiếp thôi..." Đứa làm trùm cười khoái chí, "...có phải không hả Wormtail?" Thằng bé xoa tóc một đứa nhìn luộm thuộm, tên là Peter Pettigrew.

"Thôi nào Prongs!" Nó đẩy thằng nhỏ đi rồi bật cười.

"Bồ cũng thích Quidditch hả, phải không Prongs?" Sirius hỏi.

"Tất nhiên rồi! Cái trò chơi vui nhứt thế giới... mình sẽ trở thành một Tầm thủ xuất sắc nhứt sau khi đầu quân năm sau." Đứa làm trùm cười to, sự tự tin có chút lấn át quá.

"Đừng hân hoan quá bồ." Remus cảnh báo, "Nhìn đi, thầy Dumbledore không muốn dây dưa với tụi mình lâu đâu, thầy ấy còn có việc để làm đó."

"À đúng rồi," James nháy mắt, "gặp lại thầy sau ở tiết Phòng chống Nghệ thuật Hắc ám, thưa giáo sư!"

"Thôi mấy đứa tạm biệt nhé, đi coi Quidditch vui vẻ."

"Nếu tụi mình tính chuyện đại loại như bảo vệ Wormtail khỏi té nằm sàn, Moony rơi khỏi chổi và ngăn Prongs tự mãn quá thì cái gì cũng chơi được, có thể xin đặc cách năm thứ Nhứt vô chơi luôn!" Sirius nói khéo rồi cả đám đi tiếp.

"Padfoot ơi, đừng quên mình cưỡi chổi thần giỏi nhứt trong lớp môn Bay nhé, mình còn phải đi _kèm cặp_ cho bồ nữa đó, à thôi cảm ơn bồ vì đã quan tâm đến mình!" Remus bật cười nói.

Tiếng cười nói của lũ trẻ từ từ trở nên im ắng khi chúng đã đi đủ xa. Bốn đứa này quả thực là chuyên phá luật ở cái trường này và...

"Dạ con chào buổi chiều Thưa giáo sư." Một chất giọng lịch sự từ đằng sau lưng tôi, tôi quay lại để xem thì nhìn thấy một cậu con trai mà tôi đang nghĩ đến. Nó có tóc mái ngố màu đen cùng với đôi mắt màu xanh lá cây đặc trưng.

"Chào con, Tom." Tôi gật đầu, "con thấy trường được không?"

Thằng bé đặt tay mình ra sau lưng, nghĩ một chút rồi nó, "ngoài mong đợi, tuyệt nhiên không giống như con tưởng tượng lúc thầy nói."

Chỉ mới đầu năm nay, vài tháng trước tôi đã thấy Tom Riddle bị bỏ rơi ở ngoài cô nhi viện, gần mười năm nay nó đã không có được hơi ấm từ cha mẹ rồi. Tôi thích giúp đỡ mọi người, nhận ra đó là cách để họ không bị cô lập với tiềm năng của mình.

Tôi có nghe tin về Tom nên tôi tự mình đi tìm lấy, nhờ lời khuyên của hiệu trưởng Dippet, tôi kể cho thằng bé nghe về thế giới này. Nó được nhận vào Hogwarts, nó phải biết đến đó và tên tuổi đã được ghi danh vào sách nhận học sinh mới. Nó còn phải được học ở đây nữa.

Khi tôi lần đầu gặp Tom, tôi phải nói là nó... khác hoàn toàn, khác gần như những người tôi đã từng giúp đỡ đều muốn thoát khỏi số phận ngược đãi của xã hội mà đạo đức đã suy đồi. Người phụ nữ chăm sóc thằng bé trong cô nhi viện kể cho tôi nghe một câu chuyện thực sự đau lòng về những tai nạn vô ý của nó với những đứa trẻ khác, tôi biết với người thường thì rất lạ. Nhưng tôi cũng phần nào hiểu được Tom đã sợ hãi rất nhiều, khi mang trong mình một thứ quyền năng mà bản thân mình còn không hiểu đó là gì và những đứa trẻ khác hay bắt nạt thằng bé cùng lúc đó. Tôi không nghĩ cậu ta là một kẻ bắt nạt, chỉ đơn giản là vì hiểu lầm mà thôi. Tôi đang định giúp nó bằng nhiều cách mà tôi có thể.

"Thầy rất vui khi được nghe điều đó, con thích học môn nào nhứt?" Tôi hỏi, cố gắng giữ cuộc trò chuyện thân thiết, thứ mà tôi giỏi thật nhưng khi ở bên cạnh Tom thì lại trở nên khó khăn hơn.

"Con nghĩ là môn Phòng chống Nghệ thuật Hắc ám thưa thầy." Nó trả lời lại, cười nhẹ với tôi, "Mà... con đã từng nghe thầy đã dạy môn Biến hình rồi."

"À thầy có, lúc đó giáo sư McGonagall đi vắng một thời gian nên thầy dạy thay cô ấy." Tôi gật đầu.

"Thêm nữa môn con thích thứ nhì là môn Độc dược." Thằng bé trở lời một cách trung thực.

"Thầy nghĩ Horace đã thích dạy con rồi đó,"

"Dạ đúng rồi, con đã học được nhiều điều từ thầy ấy, cũng như con đã vào câu lạc bộ Con sên rồi."

"Thầy nghĩ con sẽ được thầy ấy mời tiệc thôi." Tôi mỉm cười, nhận ra thằng bé đã hoà nhập được nơi này rồi.

"Có lẽ... nhưng mà con không thích tới chỗ nhiều người đâu." Tom đáp lại.

"Thầy tin con sẽ tìm được vài người bạn mới." Tôi mỉm cười, "Con về lớp đi, hay là con cũng muốn xem Quidditch?"

"Dạ, nhưng con không hẳn thích trò đó lắm." Thằng bé gật đầu, lặng lẽ bước đi.

Tôi cảm thấy mệt mỏi, chuyện về Tom có lẽ làm tôi cảm thấy không dễ dàng gì. Nó vừa lịch sự và trông nó cần được bảo vệ, nhưng có lẽ tôi nên tìm hiểu thêm và nó nằm trong phạm vi đầu tôi rồi. Tôi về phòng làm việc của mình kiểm tra thư tín mới, như thường lệ là xem Amycus đã hồi âm gì chưa. Nhưng mà như mọi khi, là không có một thư nào cả.

Tôi thở dài, lướt qua những tờ giấy kiểm tra đầu tiên của tụi học sinh năm thứ nhứt. Chấm điểm đã khó rồi, mà tôi lại nhận thêm vô số trọng trách khác nữa. Để xem nào... như tôi đã mong đợi, bài kiểm tra đầu tiên Tom Riddle làm tốt này, tôi biết thằng bé đang cố gắng hết sức để theo kịp những học sinh vốn biết pháp thuật từ hồi còn nhỏ khác. James Potter thì được 7.5 điểm, thằng bé chuyên quậy này giỏi làm nhiều thứ nhưng tiếc là để sai mấy cái khái niệm rất cơ bản, cần phải học kĩ hơn nữa. Không bất ngờ gì khi Remus Lupin thì được 9.8 điểm vì cậu này chăm học lắm, còn Sirius Black thì... à mà thôi bài kiểm tra đầu tiên nên không hẳn là tệ thật, thằng bé được 5.5 điểm nhưng có thể cố gắng hơn lần sau, so với cả lớp thì điểm này không quá thấp cho lắm..

(Au: điểm được quy đổi bên hệ thống đánh giá điểm số Anh Quốc thành của Việt Nam)

Peter Pettigrew làm khá tốt, 6.8 điểm và của... Lily Evans. Quào! Con bé này là người duy nhứt được tận 10.0 điểm tuyệt đối, tôi nên dành thời gian chúc mừng cô bé mới được. Severus Snape thì được 9.8, đúng là có mấy con điểm cao nhứt so với các năm trước tôi đã dạy ở đây. Cùng lúc tôi chấm gần xong hết, bọn học sinh bước vào lớp, cặp nhà học chung ở lớp tôi là Slytherin và Gryffindor. Không biết truyền thống Hogwarts thế nào mà để hai nhà học chung với nhau, chắc là muốn tăng thêm rắc rối thôi mà.

Tiếng nói chuyện của tụi nhỏ rất lớn rồi mau chóng nhỏ dần và im lặng đi khi tôi cầm xấp giấy bài kiểm tra bước xuống cầu thang. Tôi không biết nhiều tên học sinh ở đây nên tôi gọi tên của chúng, bọn chúng giơ tay lên trong khi tôi vừa điểm danh vừa trả bài kiểm tra, cuối cùng cả lớp đều có bài cả.

"Lớp mình chỉ có một bạn được điểm 10.0 tuyệt đối duy nhứt nhưng mà thôi, mọi người đã làm bài rất tốt, tất cả các con ai cũng được điểm cao cả." Tôi không muốn gọi tên Lily ra vì sợ con bé có thể là một người nhạy cảm với chuyện điểm số trước mặt mọi người.

Tôi bắt đầu viết lên bảng thì đột nhiên có thứ gì đó đập vô lưng tôi một cái. Tôi quay lại thì mắt tôi mau chóng chuyển sang nhìn bốn thằng học trò âm binh của tôi đang cười khúc khích ở đằng sau.

"Có gì vui hả trò Potter?" Tôi khoanh tay của mình, đúng là quỷ sứ mà...

"Dạ con xin lỗi thầy." Thằng bé xin lỗi nhưng vẫn tiếp tục cười lớn.

"Con xúi bạn ấy làm đó thưa thầy, là lỗi của con nữa." Sirius cũng cười không thể ngớt được.

Remus lắc đầu của mình, "...thôi nào, hai bồ cần phải quý thầy hơn..." Sau đó thằng nhóc cười lăn cười bò.

Peter thì đang cố nín cười nhưng không nổi nữa.

Tôi nhìn tụi nó thêm một chút nữa rồi lại tiếp tục giảng bài, tôi dám cá tụi con trai này mà thấy tôi sẽ quậy tôi dài dài.

**-HẾT CHAP 37-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Có mùi WolfStar thoang thoảng đâu đây =))


	38. Bad boy vs good boy

** Gellert POV: **

Chuyện này sẽ xảy ra nhanh thôi. Tôi đã dàn xếp cuộc gặp gỡ cho chuyến đi du lịch lần này và tôi sẽ thông báo cho những người khác biết. Chúng tôi sẽ đi bành trướng, thu hút thêm nhiều người trên toàn cầu. Chúng tôi đã lan rộng tầm nhìn cho đến lúc đạt đỉnh cao trong sự nghiệp, bọn họ chỉ có thể theo tin tức đó để mà đến được đây... dù không hẳn là tin thật. Nếu như tôi có thể lan rộng đủ khắp thế giới thế này thì họ sẽ nhận ra thì tôi không phải là thứ người tàn bạo cho lắm, nhưng mà tôi không làm cho chính bản thân tôi mà vì lợi ích của cả cộng đồng phù thuỷ. Tôi chán phải trốn tránh rồi, tôi đã nản việc áp bức bóc lột bởi chính sự nhân từ của những phù thuỷ giống chúng tôi khi buộc phải né tránh để mà bọn Muggle có thể trở nên quá... ngang ngược.

"Cái toà nhà này an ninh chặt chứ?" Tôi hỏi, và đi dọc hành lang.

"Vâng thưa ngài Grindelwald!" Vinda trả lời một cách nghiêm túc, coi bộ cô ta đã hữu ích với tôi rồi khi cô ta quen với Abernathy.

"Cô kiểm tra rồi hả?"

"Ba lần." Cô ta gật đầu, tự tin như thể cô ta đã vượt mong đợi của tôi.

"Là tôi thì tôi sẽ kiểm tới năm lần," tôi trách, "nhưng mà thôi không sao."

"Tôi nên kiểm tra mọi người sẵn sàng chứ?" Cô ta hỏi.

"Ừ, đi đi." Tôi gật đầu, rồi dừng lại trước cửa phòng của Credence và gõ cửa.

Tôi nghe một tiếng kêu yếu ớt, "vào đi." Và tôi đi vào theo.

"Cred... à không Aurelius à, chúng ta phải đi rồi."

Cậu ta từ từ ra khỏi giường ngủ của mình và đi theo tôi ra khỏi phòng, "chúng ta đi đâu thế?"

"Nếu tôi bảo cậu trước thì còn gì là bất ngờ nữa." Tôi mỉm cười, bàn tay của tôi đặt ra sau lưng khi hai người chúng tôi bước đi, "Tôi đã quyết định phổ biến quan điểm của chúng ta cho một... phương trời khác."

"Chỗ nào đó... ông biết sao?" Cậu ta hỏi.

"Đừng lo dữ mà Aurelius, bất cứ nơi nào chúng ta đi thì họ sẽ đi theo tới đó. Cậu sẽ có cơ hội được gặp lại đứa bạn người rắn yêu dấu của mình." Tôi nhắc nhở cậu ta.

"Là Nagini." Cậu ta chỉnh lại cách nói khéo của tôi.

"Cậu quan tâm đến con bé đó dữ lắm hả?" Tôi hỏi, tôi muốn biết chuyện về Credence càng nhiều càng tốt.

Trông cậu ta có vẻ không được thoải mái, "Tôi nghĩ vậy."

"Tôi không kể cho ai khác nghe đâu Aurelius... tôi cần cậu phải biết là cậu cứ việc nói chuyện thoải mái với tôi đi." Tôi mỉm cười.

"Ừ được." Cậu ta rụt rè đáp lại như thể cậu ta còn là thiếu niên vậy.

"Tôi cũng từng có cảm xúc như vậy với một ai kia." Tôi gật đầu, cố thấu hiểu cậu ta.

"Ông từng sao? Rồi chuyện gì đã xảy ra?" Cậu ta hỏi khẽ.

"Không đáng để hỏi thêm đâu." Bảo cho người khác biết chuyện tôi từng yêu đậm sâu một người là một chuyện, nhưng nói thẳng ra đó là ai thì việc mà tôi không bao giờ cho phép chính bản thân mình làm vậy. Không bao giờ.

Amycus xuất hiện bên cạnh tôi, một khi chúng tôi đã đến gần hơn ở chỗ những người cộng sự đang tập hợp, "mọi người sẵn sàng chứ." Cậu ta thông báo.

"Cảm ơn cậu Amycus, em gái của cậu đâu?"

"Đang kiểm tra chút thư từ thưa ngài." Amycus gật đầu.

"Đi theo kìa." Tôi chĩa vào một nhóm người, cậu ta cúi đầu và chạy lại chỗ bà mẹ của mình.

"Cưng ơi đi nào." Queenie quàng một cái cánh tay cùng Credence và dẫn cậu ta đi ra. Abernathy và Vinda cũng nắm tay và đợi sự chỉ dẫn.

Người tôi đột nhiên từ phấn chấn trở nên căng thẳng dữ dội, tôi cảm thấy mệt mỏi như thể tôi đã sắp xa rời thực tại này rồi.

"Ngài có sao không vậy?" Alecto hỏi, xuất hiện kế bên tôi.

"Tôi ổn." Tôi gật đầu, dẫu biết là tôi không đời nào. Chuyện đã xảy ra rồi.

Một thước phim hình ảnh lùa qua đầu tôi như là một vũ bão của suy nghĩ nông cạn. Khi nó sớm qua thì tôi lại cảm thấy bình thường, ánh nhìn của tôi giờ ngày càng khó khăn hơn vì tôi càng ngày thì càng già đi. Cũng như càng ngày càng khó để mà lưu giữ kí ức của mình lại, tôi đành phải sử dụng Skull Hookah thường xuyên. Thành thử đến giờ tôi vẫn chưa có dấu hiệu từ những gì tôi được nhìn thấy, chỉ toàn là làn khói mịt mù. Tôi chao đảo...

Tôi đã bỏ lỡ mất giai đoạn thời gian hiện tại, khi tôi mở mắt ra thì thấy tôi đang ngồi trong xe hộ tống dành cho người không đủ sức khoẻ để độn thổ. Tâm trí của tôi nôn nao khi tôi lại thấy một đợt mưa dông lốc xoáy ngoài biển khơi, tính ra còn vài tiếng nữa thì bọn tôi sẽ đến đấy.

Albus sẽ nghĩ gì về tôi? Không tốt như tôi đã nằm mơ trước đó, dù em có chung ý tưởng với tôi nhưng em chưa bao giờ quá đam mê với chuyện tôi bàn về việc hai người bọn tôi sẽ làm gì để mà đạt được điều mà hai người bọn tôi muốn. Dường như cái chết luôn là điểm làm em hài lòng nhứt. Đó cũng là lí do em cũng muốn trở thành Chủ nhân của Thần chết và em không bao giờ bảo tôi thực hư là do đâu. Tôi đoán là từ chuyện mẹ em chết, ba em thì bị tống vào Azkaban sau khi giết đám Muggle đã bắt nạt em gái của em. Thế thì làm sao mà đủ đam mê cùng tôi chứ? Tôi nhận ra dù em có ở đây thì sau những chuyện xảy ra với Ariana rồi, nó vốn dĩ đã làm em nản lòng như tôi đã nhắc từ trước, em là một kẻ sáng nắng chiều mưa, thay đổi mỗi khi em cảm thấy không thoải mái.

Liệu em có sợ tôi không? Không đời nào, thậm chí em không hề sợ tôi. Dù đã cả chục năm qua rồi nhưng những gì tôi đang có với Albus vẫn là thứ kết nối duy nhứt mà tôi có với bất cứ ai. Em là người đầu tiên mà tôi có thể tin tưởng với bất kì điều gì, bằng tâm trí, bằng cả khát vọng của tôi. Thật vui khi có một người như thế, một người để giữ, để yêu... rồi đành phải nói lời chia tay, trở thành một nỗi đau lặng thầm mà chính bản thân mình phải đối mặt.

Mỗi một ngày trôi qua không ngày nào mà tôi không mong là em sẽ ở đây bên tôi, chỉ cần... ở đây với tôi. Tôi ước em sẽ như thế... tôi thực sự mong em sẽ như vậy... Nhưng tôi không để chính bản thân mình vấp ngã thêm được nữa, mục đích là thứ ưu tiên hàng đầu và cũng là điều cuối cùng của tôi. Bất cứ cảm xúc gì mà tôi đặt vào đều phải tan biết ngay, tôi phải xoá sạch hết và không cho nó tiến triển sâu xa thêm ngay từ giây phút đầu tiên này nữa.

Tôi đã nghe được suy nghĩ của... những người đồng sự của tôi. Tất cả trừ Queenie và Amycus, hai người duy nhứt biết tôi yêu ai, đều nghĩ tôi là một kẻ vô cảm. Đó là những gì tôi được gặp qua, đó là những gì tôi muốn được nếm mùi đời. Ít ai trong số đó đều biết chuyện này không hề đúng. Nếu như tôi không quan tâm đến thứ gì thì nó không thể làm tôi bị tổn thương hay tôi không thể làm tổn thương được nó. Mày không đụng tao thì tao không đụng mày. Tôi sẽ không làm thế nữa, tôi từ chối có cảm xúc với bất cứ thứ gì, điều duy nhứt tôi hướng tới là cái mục đích này, một mục đích đem lại sự vinh dự, sự sức mạnh to lớn và sự giá trị của toàn thể phù thuỷ và pháp sư.

Tôi đã trở về thực tại thì thấy có một cái bức tượng Chúa Cứu Thế to khổng lồ ngang cửa sổ cùng với hàng triệu căn nhà bé li ti. Đây là nó rồi. Tôi nhìn Credence, cậu ta đang chăm chăm nhìn cái thành phố đáng tò mò đó.

"Nagini sẽ muốn tới đây lắm." Cậu ta thì thầm.

Tôi gật đầu, tự thắc mắc rằng nếu Albus dám đến đây gặp tôi thì sao. Tôi phân vân lắm. Albus hẳn là sẽ muốn giữ khoảng cách càng xa càng tốt vì sẽ hổ thẹn ngay. Tuyệt nhiên em ấy thích nơi này, vì có lễ hội, bảy sắc cầu vồng, nhiều người xanh đỏ tím đen nữa. Thôi thì... có lẽ em không thích con người ở đây nhưng tôi đảm bảo là em sẽ đi chơi hết mình. Tôi mặc khác thì không quan tâm đến cái nếp sống văn hoá của nơi đó, tôi thích tìm cách nới rộng cái mục đích của mình hơn. Khi đến đây rồi thì đồng nghĩa chúng ta có thể lan truyền lời phát biểu sâu rộng hơn, cho những nơi mà người khác không ngờ tới. Tôi thấy con người ở đây không ai phân biệt ai. Sự ủng hộ của họ rất khả quan và tôi cần càng nhiều càng tốt, tôi càng không phải lo cho Albus, tôi chỉ lo là hai chúng tôi sẽ gặp nhau một lần nữa, một ngày nào đó. Ai mà biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra một khi hai chúng tôi cuối cùng cũng đánh nhau. Trận chiến đó là giữa phe chàng trai lương thiện và người đàn ông ở phe ác quỷ sao? Không... chuyện đó quá sức phức tạp hơn nhiều và tôi nghĩ em đã biết sẵn.

**-HẾT CHAP 38-**


	39. Câu lạc bộ Con sên

** Albus POV: **

"Con đã được mời đi tiệc rồi." Tom kể chuyện thằng bé làm ở trường, tay trong lúc đó ngồi đan những mảnh ghép màu vàng từ một số vật dụng nhiều cái.

"Tuyệt vời ông mặt trời!" Tôi mỉm cười, "Con sẽ biết thêm nhiều người đó."

"Dạ... tuyệt lắm ạ." Thằng bé có chút khôi hài, "Thầy Slughorn là một thầy giáo tốt nhưng con đang phân vân không biết có nên đi hay là không."

"Dĩ nhiên là con nên đi rồi! Thầy nghe bữa tiệc của bồ ấy rất hấp dẫn đó." Tôi động viên.

"Thầy... vẫn chưa được mời sao?" Thằng bé hỏi.

"À không, không... bao lâu nay Horace và thầy vẫn chưa có dịp nói chuyện chung thôi mà." Tôi gật đầu, "không sao cả, thầy tin con sẽ vui lắm."

Tom gật đầu, "dạ có lẽ con cũng nên đi, con tin ai mà được mời vào hẳn là sẽ rất chuộng, được ghi vào sổ sách của thầy Slughorn."

"Thầy cũng nghe vậy." Tôi đồng ý, "Cảm ơn con vì đã gia nhập vào đó Tom, tí nữa con có tiết gì?"

"Tình cờ quá, là Độc dược tiếp ạ." Thằng bé nhặt cái ba lô lên và ra cửa.

Dạo gần đây Tom học hành tiến bộ thật, điều mà tôi đang mong đợi nhứt. Tôi không biết thằng bé sẽ trở thành một người như thế nào, một giáo sư? Một người trong bộ pháp thuật? Một người nào đó mà nổi tiếng lắm sao? Dù sao tôi tin nó sẽ trở thành **một con người hết sức vĩ đại.**

Tôi quyết định đi tiếp và ra ngoài đọc sách bữa nay. Tôi cũng thích chui vào trong phòng mình cho thảnh thơi một cách riêng tư nhưng đôi lúc cũng chật hẹp lắm. Trong lúc đang ngồi săm soi từng câu chữ trong cuốn sách, tôi nghe được một tiếng ho khan, đó chính là tín hiệu từ một người nào đó đang muốn nói chuyện với tôi.

Tôi nhìn lên thì thấy Slughorn, cậu ấy đang mỉm cười nhìn tôi.

"Buổi chiều thật vui nha Giáo sư!" Cậu ta ngồi vỗ lên cái bụng to, có phần hơi khó xử.

"Slughorn." Tôi gật đầu, rồi quay lại đọc sách của mình.

"Thời tiết dạo này đẹp lắm... có phải không?" Cậu ấy nói lại, tôi đành phải gập cuốn sách lại vì khó chịu, nhận ra cậu ấy vẫn chưa chịu đi.

Sau khi đóng cuốn sách lại xong, tôi mỉm cười một cách lịch sự, "trời có chút mây đấy... mà bồ có định muốn nói cho mình nghe vậy?"

"Ừ, ừ có." Cậu ấy cười khoái chí nói, "Mình không biết bồ có muốn vinh dự được góp mặt vào bữa tiệc tuần sau của mình hay không?"

Tôi khá là bất ngờ nên nói, "Mình... rất vui khi được tham dự."

"Thì bữa đó ăn mặc thiệt lãng tử vào và ờ... ừm... mọi người ở đây sẽ đi hẹn hò đấy!" Cậu ấy gật đầu, "lúc 7 giờ tối thứ Ba tuần sau."

Tôi đáp, "Mình sẽ tới đó."

Slughorn mỉm cười xong bỏ đi, hên là cái nơi này của tôi lại trở nên yên tĩnh nữa. Rõ ràng tôi được mời là đúng rồi, hẳn có lí do đằng sau chuyện này. Nhưng giờ tôi phải đi tìm một cuộc hẹn hò... và sao tôi có thể làm được? Không phải là tôi kiếm đại một người đàn ông nào đó là dễ dàng được đâu, à vâng tôi có thể đi với giáo sư nữ nữa, nhưng ai đời nào mà chịu đi với tôi? Tôi không gần gũi với bất cứ giáo sư nào khác nếu tôi là người quá thật thà đi... nhưng mà chỉ còn một người, liệu cô ấy thực sự chịu đi với tôi hay không?

...

Bữa đó tôi buộc cái cà vạt của mình và thắt cái nút áo sơ mi, tôi không biết tại sao trên cái cõi đời này mà tôi lại đi nhận lời mời kiểu như thế. Quả thực là quá... lạ, tôi không hẳn là từng được mời vào những nơi kiểu như vậy, thứ gần gần giống giống nhứt là cái tiệc trong lều... nhưng lần này thì tôi lại cảm thấy căng thẳng đầu óc khi phải mang biểu lộ nhứt định tại nơi đó. Tôi ngưỡng mộ chính mình trong gương, cái com-lê màu đen nó lại hạp tôi, thêm cái cái cà vạt màu đen lại ôm sát cổ áo tôi một cách vừa vặn và tỉ mỉ nữa.

Tôi nhìn cái lọ ở trên bàn ở cuối phòng, tôi lại gần và do dự đặt vào trong cái túi áo com-lê của tôi để mà giữ cho nó an toàn. Tôi đang thắc mắc không biết ai sẽ đi tiệc đây, mong là không có người nào mà tôi không ưa hay sẽ gây khó chịu cho tôi. Tôi sắp sửa có một thời gian vui chơi đây, tôi dám cá là Slughorn sẽ thích rủ tôi đi thêm nhiều bữa tiệc nữa, tôi đành phải tận dụng nhiều thời gian càng vui vẻ càng tốt.

Tôi đi xuống hành lang, đi thẳng tới cái lều bên ngoài Hogwarts, chỗ đó tiệc tùng được tổ chức khá linh đình.

"Ủa giáo sư?"

Tôi đột ngột dừng lại, nhìn một người đồng nghiệp đang hết sức bối rối trước sự hiện diện của tôi, "Buổi tối vui vẻ nhé." Tôi gật đầu.

"Trời ơi anh ăn mặc gì sang dữ...!" Cậu ta khen ngợi tôi.

"Cảm ơn... Slughorn mời tôi đi chơi và tôi nghĩ đây là ngày đẹp nên mặc cái này vào."

"À hiểu rồi... vậy đi chơi vui vẻ nhé." Cậu ta rời đi, để tôi đi vào trong bữa tiệc.

Chắc tôi sẽ hẹn hò ai đó ở ngoài cái lều này, tôi mong là không cho họ đợi lâu hơn được. Tôi bắt đầu lo khi tôi đến gần hơn nữa, lỡ tôi cư xử lạ lùng thì sao? Lỡ tôi không thể nói năng đàng hoàng được sao? Lỡ như họ... à mà thôi tôi chẳng quan tâm mấy chuyện tiểu tiết này... đến tiệc thì phải làm gì đó có giá trị chút.

Tôi nhìn thấy cô McGonagall đang tìm kiếm ai đó một cách hồi hộp, cô ấy đang mặc một bộ đầm dài màu xanh nước biển, trên đó được thêu đường chỉ bạc. Tóc màu nâu đen của cô ấy được buộc lại bằng một cái kẹp tóc bằng kim cương.

"Minerva!" Tôi mỉm cười rồi chìa tay ra.

"Albus!" Cô ấy mỉm cười đáp lại rồi cầm tay tôi.

"Một lần nữa, cảm ơn vì đã chịu khó cùng tôi."

"Dĩ nhiên rồi mà, bên cạnh đó tôi cũng muốn biết tiệc của Slughorn trông ra sao." Cô ấy mỉm cười với tôi.

Chúng tôi vừa đi vừa gặp một vài giáo sư khác, cùng với những gương mặt quen thuộc của đám học trò trường Hogwarts nữa.

"Dumbledore! Bồ ơi..." Một Slughorn đã say xỉn nặng vấp ngã trước mặt chúng tôi.

"Horace! Bồ có sao không?" Tôi mỉm cười hỏi, nãy gương mặt đó vui vẻ hết sức, nên uống rượu nhiều đây.

"Mình vui khi bồ chịu đến đây đó nhá!" Cậu ấy làm đổ chút rượu xuống nền nhà mà không nhận ra, "Giáo sư McGonagall nữa!" Cậu ấy hôn bàn tay của cô ấy, "Tôi cũng vui khi cô cũng tới đó."

Cô ấy mỉm cười nhiệt tình, "Tôi rất sẵn lòng."

"Albus bồ biết không." Cậu ấy bắt đầu nói, "lúc mà mình bồ đến tiệc của mình, mình không biết bồ sẽ hẹn hò sao nữa!" Cậu ấy bật cười.

Nghe câu nói trúng tim đen đó xong, tôi đỏ mặt ngay và nói, "... ủa sao thế?" Tôi cười ngây ngốc, liếc nhìn cô McGonagall.

"Thì..." Cậu ấy lắc đầu của mình, "thì... từ lúc mình và bồ học chung cho tới lúc đi làm giáo viên đến giờ, ai ai cũng đồn là bồ không hề... không hề biết yêu phụ nữ!"

Tim tôi loạn nhịp và nụ cười lịch sự của tôi mau chóng tan biến, "ồ...?" Tôi không nói gì được nữa.

Horace nhìn như muốn nói gì thêm, mắt của cậu ấy rực sáng lên nói, "Trò Lily!" Cậu ấy bị phân tâm và lại gần một ai đó vừa mới vào tiệc.

Tôi run rẩy rất kinh khủng vì tôi đang cố không được hoảng loạn.

"Anh ta quả thực là..." McGonagall lắc đầu của mình, "chưa chừng mực đến mấy..."

"Thôi kệ và mình đi chơi đi." Tôi không cho cô ấy nhắc tới nữa, tìm thứ gì đó để làm để xoá sạch hết thứ suy nghĩ trong đầu. Một người nào đó tôi không ngờ sẽ có mặt ở đây lại trà trộn ở giữa đám đông, tôi quyết định nhân cơ hội này để bắt chuyện, "James à, thầy không ngờ lại gặp con ở đây."

Cậu bé mang họ Potter đó quay lại và bật cười, "Con cũng muốn nói giống vậy với thầy,"

"Con được mời hả?" Tôi hỏi, không ngờ thằng bé này cũng gia nhập câu lạc bộ Con sên luôn.

"À không phải đâu thầy!" Thằng nhỏ bật cười, "Con tới đây để đi hẹn hò."

"À thầy hiểu," không muốn phải thô lỗ lắm nhưng có vẻ hợp lí đây mà, "là ai thế, thầy hỏi thăm được không?"

James chỉ tay về phía một cô học trò tóc màu nâu kem đang nói chuyện với Slughorn, đôi mắt màu xanh lục ấy hiện lên với sự ngưỡng mộ lúc mà con bé đang trò chuyện với Giáo sư, "Là Lily Evans."

"Con bé vừa trẻ trung vừa học giỏi." Tôi gật đầu, nhìn chỗ rượu trên bàn. Chắc tôi không uống đâu.

"Thầy đi với ai thế?"

"Cô McGonagall..."

"Con không biết thầy lại yêu cô ấy đấy." James nói rồi hớp li rượu, tôi sợ là nó không phù hợp độ tuổi của thằng bé.

"Thầy không phải, cô và thầy chỉ là bạn thôi." Tôi lắc đầu, sao mà mọi người cứ tự động gán ghép tôi và cô ấy thế này?

"Dạ con hiểu rồi." James nháy mắt.

Mắt của tôi cứ để ý cái giàn rượu nhưng tôi ép mình không được uống nữa, tôi cần phải có một sự xao nhãng khác. Và nó đây rồi. Từ tít căn phòng, tôi thấy một Tom đang rất cô đơn ngồi nhâm nhi li bia bơ. Tôi tạm biệt James và lại chỗ thằng bé đang ngồi.

"Chào buổi tối, Tom." Tôi chào Tom.

Thằng bé có chút bất ngờ khi gặp tôi, "Giáo sư Dumbledore, con tưởng thầy không đi luôn chứ?"

"Thầy được Slughorn mời mà... con có hẹn hò ai không đó?" Tôi hỏi.

Tom biểu môi, "Con ghét mấy trò nhăng nhít đó!" Thằng bé ngưng một chút rồi nói tiếp, "Cơ mà... thật ra con có hỏi một số bạn nữ nhưng bọn họ nói đã có người yêu rồi."

"Ồ vậy hả... thế con có vui không?" Tôi hỏi.

Tom nhún vai, "Công nhận ngồi coi người ta tình tứ tán dóc nhau vui thiệt đấy, con muốn sợ luôn."

Tôi gật đầu, "Thầy cũng không hẳn hứng thú cho lắm, giống con," Tôi bắt đầu nhìn vào chai rượu và nhịp đập của tim tôi dâng cao hơn.

Tom để ý được, "thầy có say xỉn bao giờ chưa thưa Giáo sư?"

"À thầy có... nhưng mà không có ở những dịp tiệc như thế này."

"Tại sao vậy ạ?"

Tôi không muốn phải đi bàn tán về nó nên tôi đổi chủ đề, "à quên cho thầy hỏi, Slughorn nãy giờ uống mấy tiếng rồi?"

Tom thở dài, "Liên tục hơn một tiếng đồng hồ."

"Sao không ai cản cậu ấy lại ta?" Tôi hỏi.

"Bởi vì thầy ấy sẽ xỉu ngay sau đó." Thằng bé coi bộ đang bị phân tâm bởi một ai đó, "à Giáo sư... cô gái đó, là ai vậy thầy?"

Tom chỉ vào một cô gái tóc màu nâu kem đang đứng kế bên James Potter, "Là Lily Evans... con hỏi chi?"

Thằng bé có vẻ như tức giận lắm nhưng đáp lại, "không có gì." Tôi nghe thằng vé lẩm bẩm tiếng gì đó nhưng tôi không thể nghe được là gì, "Con không tin là thầy Slughorn lại để cho những người như cô ta vào tiệc."

Tôi cảm thấy khó xử, "tại vì... sao hả?"

Nó nháy lông mày, "Dạ thôi thầy đừng bận tâm, không ai hiểu được đâu ạ."

**-HẾT CHAP 39-**


	40. Kẻ xâm lấn

** Gellert POV: **

_Đây có vẻ là nơi duy nhứt mà tôi có thể tới được đây, mặc dù tôi biết tôi có thể lúc nào cũng có thể thoát ra được dễ dàng._

_"Anh đang nghĩ gì thế." Albus hỏi, em nở một nụ cười lên gương mặt má lúm đồng tiền của em với tôi._

_"Anh tính lan truyền_ _mục đích_ _của hai ta." Tôi nhún cai, vẫn còn do dự khi nói với em chuyện này._

_"Tại sao lại là ở Rio de Janeiro?"_

_"Bởi vì nơi này nhiều người biết."_

_Chúng tôi đã tới một cái nơi mà tôi đã sửa soạn sẵn cho hai người bọn tôi dành thời gian bên nhau, tôi ngay lập tức chui vào ngủ sau một chuyến đi dài dằng dặc._

_"Rồi sau đó thì sao?"_

_Tôi thở dài, "Anh đang thắc mắc không biết lúc nào em sẽ tới đây." Em im lặng một lúc rồi đáp._

_"Em không nghĩ..."_

_"Anh biết." Tôi không cho em nói tiếp, đã biết chuyện đó dĩ nhiên không thể nào rồi, "nhưng anh vẫn thử đánh liều xem sao."_

_Em mỉm cười khen ngợi, "Đúng là Gellert của em mà."_

_"Anh đã nghe tin là em đang kề sát bên Bộ Pháp thuật." Tôi đổi chủ đề, có chút do dự khi nói về thế giới thực._

_"Thiệt kì lạ... không phải đó là thứ em là ngoại trừ..." em ngập ngừng hẳn._

_'"Ngoại trừ em đã về phe chúng." Tôi gật đầu, tôi tưởng tượng viễn cảnh họ cố phá vỡ cái khế ước máu cùng với em, tôi nói là 'cùng với' nhưng thiệt ra có nghĩa là họ ép em làm chuyện đó._

_Albus gật đầu, "Em xin lỗi... nhưng anh phải biết... em dường như cảm thấy không còn lựa chọn nào khác nữa."_

_Hai mắt của bọn tôi nhìn nhau, "em nói thế có nghĩa là gì?"_

_Em dựa tay ra sau nói, "Thì đó, nếu em thẳng thắn thì em có thể không muốn cùng phe anh nhưng kể cả khi em không cùng phe anh, em không có khả năng làm anh bị dày vò, Gellert."_

_Tôi nghĩ chuyện này chóng kết thúc rồi mới trả lời, "Anh biết... những người cùng phe anh đang... háo hức muốn đánh bại em."_

_Mắt của Albus giờ thoáng buồn, "Anh đã kể chuyện gì cho họ nghe về em rồi... có phải không hả?"_

_"Albus."_

_"Thôi được!" Mắt của em đã rơi lệ nhưng em kịp thời dụi đi, "Em hiểu cả rồi."_

_"Họ không biết thứ gì quan trọng, ngay cả hai chúng ta là... bằng hữu, không còn gì khác nữa." Tôi can ngăn và nắm lấy tay em. Em gật đầu một cách buồn bã, tim tôi đã đau nhói khi tôi cố chấn chỉnh hành động của mình. Nhưng không có tác dụng. "Anh phải đi rồi." Tôi buông tay em và muốn gì khoảng cách chính mình. Albus biết được, mắt của em đã rực lên bởi giọt nước khi em đã hiểu ra được rồi._

_Em luôn luôn thấu hiểu được tôi._

...

Tôi thức dậy trên một cái giường không quen thuộc của tôi, tôi có nhớ rõ là tôi ở chỗ đưa nhau đi trốn khác của tôi và Albus. Tôi có kêu một số người ủng hộ tôi bảo vệ Nurmengard khỏi sự xâm nhập của Bộ pháp thuật nhưng đa số đã đến cùng tôi ở Rio de Janeiro luôn rồi. Tôi có nhiều kế hoạch khác nhau, nhiều hơn cả thứ tôi cần. Sau vài năm tự cách xa mình khỏi công chúng, đây là lúc để tôi bộc lộ ra ngoài một lần nữa.

Tôi đã nhờ người theo dõi của tôi đi lan toả thông điệp rồi, trong thời gian tôi không tập trung vào mục đích, họ tự quản lấy buổi mít tinh nhưng không thành công hơn do chính tay tôi làm nên. Đó là cách tôi đặt ra kế hoạch đó. Tôi không hẳn là biến mất hoàn toàn, tôi chỉ cần thời gian để tính toán bước đi tiếp theo của mình, nhưng trong thời gian đó tôi phải làm một điều gì khác. Nhưng giờ tôi sẵn sàng rồi, vài ngày nữa tôi sẽ có một buổi đầu quân bự hơn Paris lần trước.

Liệu em có tới đây không?

Ai mà biết được... rằng hai chúng tôi có ngày đánh nhau?

Liệu em đã sẵn sàng chưa?

Tôi không thể bị phân tâm được. Tôi hít một hơi thật sâu và thở ra, đồng thời xua tan đi thứ cảm xúc đó của tôi.

Để mà quên đi, để mà phớt lờ đi, đây không phải là lúc để chúng ùa về thêm được. Tôi không cảm nhận được gì từ ai khác nữa. Sự vô cảm của tôi được vun đắp khá dễ dàng, tôi đã cố làm thế mấy chục năm nay rồi. Tôi băng qua mấy chục hành lang của toà nhà mới, đồng thời mắt trầm trồ mấy kiến trúc kì quái nơi đây.

"Cô Queenie?" Tôi lầm bầm, người phụ nữ tóc bob xoăn màu vàng mau chóng nhảy tung tăng lại chỗ tôi.

"Dạ?"

"Kêu Aurelius lại đây cho tôi."

Cô ta gật đầu, sẵn lòng làm theo mệnh lệnh của tôi và dẫn cậu con trai nhút nhát mà tôi đã dốc hết sức lực xí gạt để nó đi giúp tôi. May mắn cho tôi là cậu ta không hỏi nhiều câu hỏi cho lắm... tôi nghĩ cậu ta còn có chút sợ hãi. Sau khi nhờ cậu ta tới đây, Queenie vẫn còn khoác tay của cậu nhóc sợ sệt đó. Tôi thầm cảm ơn nhưng xin cô ta qua chỗ khác, để tôi có thể ở một mình cùng với Credence.

"Ông muốn gặp tôi?" Cậu ta thì thầm, tôi có thể hiểu cậu ta đang sợ làm điều gì đó sai trái.

Tôi gật đầu thật khẽ, "Tôi chỉ muốn hỏi... nếu anh trai của cậu tới cái buổi mít tinh này vào ngày mai... đừng có nói chuyện với em ấy." Tôi không thể làm Albus tổn thương ngay bằng cách chỉ ra danh tính thật của cậu ta.

"Tại sao ạ?" Credence nhún vai một cách đầy cẩn trọng.

Tôi lại chỗ của cậu ta, lấy hai tay của mình ôm đầu cậu ta thành hình cái ly, "Albus không biết sự tồn tại của cậu... nếu đi nói cho em ấy nghe thì không tốt đâu." Tôi giải thích, mong rằng cậu ta sẽ thấm từng lời ăn tiếng nói, tôi nhận ra cậu ta đang cố ngấm thuần nó. Trước khi cậu ta có phản bác lại thì tôi nói thêm, "cậu sẽ đứng về phe tôi đó Aurelius... đứng cùng tôi và cho cả thế giới thấy được ai đúng ai sai." Tôi lại gần hơn, "đồng thời cho người bạn rắn của cậu thấy phe nào cô ta nên thuộc về."

Chúng tôi nhìn nhau bằng mắt và tôi đảm bảo đã chiếm được sự tin tưởng của cậu ta, mắt của cậu ta đã ngập tràn sự tuyệt vọng khi tôi nghe được những dòng suy nghĩ dài bẵng về người phụ nữ mà cậu ta thầm thích một lần nữa. "Ông Grindelwald." Amycus gọi tôi, bàn tay của tôi đang ôm mặt của Credence giữa chừng phải buông ra ngay, tôi quay lại nhìn thằng kia. "Vinda vừa nhận được tin báo là Bộ pháp thuật nước Anh đang trên đường tới."

"Cái gì." Tôi đột nhiên nổi trận lôi đình, "cô ta đang ở đâu?"

"Đang ở Đại sảnh." Alecto tiếp sức lời nói, hai người anh em đang đứng bên cạnh tôi và tôi lao đến chỗ Rosier đang hết sức căng thẳng.

"Vinda, có chuyện gì?" Tôi hỏi, tâm trí tôi đang loạn nhịp khi đang cố tìm cách giải quyết tình hình.

"Bộ pháp thuật đã bắt vài người cuồng tín của ông ở Paris và ép họ giao vị trí của chúng ta." Cô ta giải thích.

Tôi nguyền rủa trong họng mình, "tới đâu rồi?"

"Chắc dư sức cho bọn chúng đến sớm hơn chúng ta đang tưởng." Cô ta gật đầu buồn bã.

Tôi ngẫm nghĩ một lúc rồi đưa ra quyết định cuối cùng, "kêu người khác lại đây, bảo họ hãy phóng bùa phòng vệ cho toà nhà này, chúng ta không thể để rủi ro bất kì điều gì." Tôi thở một hơi thật sâu. Rõ ràng chúng muốn làm cho tôi thêm khó chịu đây, nhưng dù sao tôi cũng không lo chúng sẽ làm hỏng bất cứ thì gì mấy... Tôi chỉ là không thích mình bị chi phối. Đột nhiên một sự thúc ép trổi dậy trong lòng tôi, "Gửi một số cận vệ lên canh gác bầu trời đi."

"Ngài Grindelwald..."

"Bảo bọn chúng nếu được thì cứ giết từng người một đi... để mà làm chậm chân chúng lại." Tôi đã kiểm soát được rồi, đây sẽ là một đỉnh điểm. Tôi không nên quá kích động, tôi đang nghĩ đám công chức bộ pháp thuật làm gì thế này? Chúng còn không có cửa so kè với tôi. Điều đó không thể làm cho tôi trở nên yếu đuối được, nó chỉ động viên tôi nhiều hơn trước kia, cấp cho tôi một niềm tin mà tôi cần hướng tới mục đích của mình, để lan toả thông điệp quan trọng này.

Tôi sẽ không chùn bước nữa, không phải ngay thời điểm này và không bao giờ. Không cần biết chúng muốn cố cản tôi hay muốn tống tôi vào tù bao nhiêu lần, tôi sẽ đáp trả lại bấy nhiêu lần đó. Tôi cười khoái trá, "sau tất cả, chúng ta sẽ không để đám người thân quý trong bộ pháp thuật bỏ lỡ bài diễn thuyết tuyệt vời của phe ta."

Ngày mai sẽ là ngày tôi sẽ thực hiện kế hoạch bởi vì tôi sẽ thành công, tôi đã nhìn thấu thị rồi. Bộ pháp thuật trước đó thất bại thì hôm nay sẽ thất bại tiếp nữa, chúng sẽ không thể làm gì được dù có biết tôi là người suy nghĩ như thế nào.

**-HẾT CHAP 40-**


	41. Chúng tôi cần cậu chiến đấu

** Albus POV: **

Tôi bất ngờ vì bộ pháp thuật gửi tôi một lá thư cú bảo rằng họ đang trên đường tới đánh dẹp một cuộc mít tinh khác. Có một khả năng đây chỉ là lời được đồn thổi qua tai rằng Grindelwald sẽ tổ chức thiệt. Bộ Pháp thuật còn không đi xem xét đầu đuôi cho rõ ràng mà đã vội báo tin ngay cho người khác biết, nhứt là tôi đây.

Tại sao họ lại muốn cho tôi biết thứ mà tôi không muốn nghe kia cơ chứ? Có lẽ đây là lí do tại sao họ làm vậy... để dáy lên sự tội lỗi trong quá khứ của tôi hơn là đi giúp đỡ tôi. Tôi biết tôi sẽ không đi đâu cả, tôi không thể giao nộp chính bản thân mình được. Tôi tức điên với chính mình, mày thiệt là nhát gan, nhát gan quá, tôi lại đi tránh cái thứ gần như không thể tránh khỏi. Nhưng một ngày nào đó, tôi cũng phải nhúng tay vào.

"Thầy ơi?" Một học sinh có giọng âm trầm hỏi.

Tôi đột nhiên hết nằm mơ giữa ban ngày vì chuyện nhận thư cú, "Xin lỗi nha con, Severus... nãy thầy không nghe được... con muốn nói gì vậy?"

Đứa trẻ đó trông buồn bã, nét mặt mà tôi thường thấy trong trường, "Con méc thầy là bọn chúng lại đánh con nữa."

"Ai đánh con nữa?" Tôi hỏi.

"James, Sirius, Remus và Pet..."

"Anh Severus!" Lily Evans đột ngột xuất hiện trước cửa, con bé nở nụ cười hồn nhiên vui vẻ, "Sao anh đi lẹ thế!"

Severus đỏ hết mặt, "ồ... em kiếm anh ư?"

Tôi nhìn cảnh tượng đó mà phải cười thầm.

"Ừ! Làm em nãy giờ chạy đi kiếm anh muốn chết luôn..." Con bé gật đầu, lại gần và nắm tay thằng bé, "...em thấy anh bị James bắt nạt nên em sẽ dắt anh đến chỗ bà Pomfrey!" Lily lôi Severus ra khỏi phòng để tôi hết nghe tụi nó nói chuyện nữa.

Tôi úp tờ giấy lại và dẹp đi. Mỗi lần nhìn là mỗi lần hiện hữu cái thứ được gọi là sự vô tích sự, đến giờ phút này tôi còn không phá nát được cái khế ước máu, điều đó tôi sẽ không đánh được anh và chẳng thể giải quyết được chuyện gì cả. Tôi cố thuyết phục bản thân mình cái quyết định này là đúng nhưng mà nó không đi đến đâu cả, càng ngày tôi chỉ càng thấy mình mang đầy tội lỗi. Tại sao tôi lại cứ ích kỉ như vậy? Tôi ném cái thư xuống thùng rác, cầm sợi dây chuyền khế ước từ trong túi áo và nhìn đăm đăm nó. Nó mang cho cả đời tôi một sự hối tiếc rất lớn.

Tôi càng ngày càng cảm thấy không khoẻ, tôi đã chết đi sống lại nhiều lần trước từng sai lầm tồi tệ không thể bào chữa mà tôi đã làm tròn quá khứ. Mọi người cứ khăng khăng coi tôi là một thiên tài, là người có thể làm đủ mọi chuyện từ trên trời cho đến dưới đất, tôi cũng từng nghĩ mình như thế.

Nhưng đến giờ phút này...

Tôi nhận ra bản thân mình chỉ là...

...một thằng ngu.

Aberforth đã nói đúng, **tôi là một thằng ngu xuẩn.**

Tôi mang một gánh nặng hết sức to lớn cho mỗi người mà tôi gặp trên đời này, tôi đã từng xem họ như là một lợi ích hết sức ích kỉ của chính bản thân của mình. Nhưng giờ không thể nữa khi tôi đối diện với Grindelwald anh. Bản thân tôi còn không bằng anh. Nhiều người đã chết vì tôi, bởi vì tôi đã quá ích kỉ nên không nỡ giết anh, khi chính tôi đã có cơ hội năm đó cùng với Aberforth.

Tại sao là ở Rio de Janeiro? Anh tính làm gì ở đó? Dù ở chỗ nào đi chăng nữa nhưng tôi biết anh đang ngày một thành công. Tôi bắt đầu cảm thấy khó thở khi đường hô hấp của tôi bị thắt chặt lại. Tôi cần cô McGonagall bây giờ, cô ấy có thể giúp tôi bình tĩnh được. Tôi lao ra khỏi văn phòng của mình, ánh nhìn của tôi vốn dĩ đang mờ tịt, lúc mà tôi đi nhanh thì tôi lờ hết tất cả đám học sinh và cố không gây quá nhiều sự chú ý của người khác đến chính mình.

"Thầy ơi?" Một chất giọng nhỏ nhẹ từ đằng sau lưng tôi. Tôi quay đầu lại thì thấy một cặp mắt xanh sáng sủa đó đang rực qua mặt tôi.

Tôi không có thời gian nhiều vì cơn đau nửa đầu của tôi sẽ nặng hơn, "Bữa nay không được, thầy bận xíu." Tôi cố bỏ đi tiếp nhưng tôi cứ quay vòng một cách không thể điều khiển được.

"Nhìn mặt thầy trắng như tờ giấy ấy thưa Giáo sư." Thằng bé lại gần kế bên tay tôi và dìu tôi lại ghế ngồi ở một góc khác của căn phòng.

"Thầy vẫn khoẻ mà Tom... do tuổi thầy đã cao thôi." Tôi mỉm cười nhưng nhận ra nó không giúp tôi bớt lo đi.

"Con không nghĩ như thế thưa thầy... nếu thầy không phiền con nói chuyện này, thì con muốn nói thẳng ra là thầy đang thực sự rất lo về chuyện gì đó mà không muốn nói." Thằng bé buông cánh tay của tôi sau khi tôi đã ngồi xuống.

"Có lẽ vậy." Tôi gật đầu, "rồi sẽ qua thôi, không có gì đáng lo đâu."

Thằng bé đứng dậy, "Thầy chắc..."

"Rất khoẻ." Tôi mong thằng bé cuốn gói đi nhanh đi, như tôi nói trước đó, nó không phải là một con người dễ dãi để mà nói chuyện, một điều mà tôi không cần khi tôi đang cố tịnh tâm.

"Chắc là con đi mau thôi."

"Đi đâu mà mau thế?"

Thằng bé bật cười đáp, "con vừa mới kiếm được bạn để chơi." Chất giọng của thằng bé làm cho tôi khó xử, nó rời đi một cách đầy bí ẩn sau khi dứt lời. Tôi có linh cảm xấu về chuyện này. Tôi để bản thân mình nghĩ ngơi chút rồi mới trở lại phòng làm việc sau khi có sức lực.

"Cậu Dumbledore!" Dippet lại chỗ của tôi.

"Hiệu trưởng Dippet..."

"Đi cùng tôi ngay lập tức!"

Chúng tôi độn thổ ra ở bên ngoài sân Hogwarts và tôi cảm thấy mình mất thăng bằng cực kì ngay sau khi vừa xuất hiện.

"Hiệu trưởng Dippet, có tin gì..." Tôi thì thầm trong sự bối rối và có chút khó chịu.

"Xuỳyyyyyyyyy..." Lão xuỳ kêu tôi nói nhỏ miệng lại, "Trong lúc tôi đang nói chuyện, đừng có mà ngắt lời, có nghe chưa?"

Tôi gật đầu một cách hết sức do dự.

Lão Dippet thở dài, "Bộ pháp thuật đã thử phá tan cái buổi mít tinh đó nhưng mà... thất bại rồi!"

"Cái gì...???"

"Ban đầu kêu rủ nhiều người tài giỏi đi nhưng Travers lại đến đó cùng với những nhân viên khá tầm thường. Hơn nữa, Grindelwald đang làm một chuyện gì đó ngày càng tồi tệ hết sức, ghê gớm hơn cả đợt trước nữa và không ai có thể cản bước được hắn. Tôi không có nhiều thông tin để nói vụ đó nhưng để cho mọi chuyện êm xuôi thì... họ cần cậu..."

"Không." Tôi ngay lập tức trả lời lại, tôi lắc đầu của mình.

"Cái Mèn gì đây hả Dumbledore? Cậu không thể nói không như vậy được!" Armando lẩm bẩm tức giận.

"Tôi không thể làm được."

"Dumbledore, đây là cuộc chiến cuối cùng rồi, đây là người cậu phải đánh ngay, không nói nhiều." Ông già đã nổi trận lôi đình.

"ÔNG ĐANG NGHĨ TÔI LÀ CÁI THẰNG QUÁI QUỶ NÀO VẬY!!!" Tôi hét lên, tôi không chịu đựng nổi nữa đành phải tức giận gào lên luôn. Dippet sốc đến mức không thể nói nên lời.

Tôi lại quát thêm một phát nữa:

"AI AI CŨNG NGHĨ TÔI LÀ MỘT THIÊN TÀI, BỌN HỌ ĐỀU CỨ DỰA DẪM VÀO TÔI ĐỂ LÀM MỘT CHUYỆN MÀ BẢN THÂN TÔI KHÔNG LÀM NỔI, TÔI KHÔNG THỂ LÀM ĐƯỢC ĐÂU! OK???!!!"

Dippet túm vai của tôi, giựt tôi lại gần làm tôi xuýt té ngã, ông ấy giáp mặt tôi quá gần mà tức giận la lên giống tôi, "KHI NÀO CẬU MỚI CHỊU TỈNH NGỘ ĐÂY HẢ ALBUS, CẬU CÓ THỂ LÀM ĐƯỢC MÀ!!! CẬU CÓ THỂ LÀM ĐƯỢC NHƯNG CHỈ LÀ DO CẬU KHÔNG MUỐN LÀM THÔI!!!" Hiệu trưởng quát tôi lại.

Biểu cảm lẫn cảm xúc nội tâm của tôi đã có phần xoa dịu đi, ông ấy nói rất đúng, "...ông không thể để tôi rời xa Hogwarts được..." Tôi lắc đầu của mình.

"Không..." Lão thở dài, "...tôi không thể ép cậu được..." Lão đến gần hơn và bây giờ tôi và hiệu trưởng cách nhau chỉ vài xăng ti mét, "...nhưng nếu cậu đã quyết tâm muốn đánh bại thì tôi khuyên cậu hãy liều đi. Tôi xin hết!" Lão lùi thêm vài bước nữa, nhìn tôi rồi độn thổ đi mất, để tôi lại một mình.

Còn tôi thì sẽ làm gì được? Một số người cho rằng nói chuyện thì dễ nhưng mà... lúc làm thì không. Tôi sẽ không đi đâu. Tôi chỉ là không muốn đi đâu cả. Đó còn không phải là trận chiến cuối cùng nữa, không thể nào đâu.

Gellert rất khôn... nếu anh đích thân làm được chuyện gì thì anh chẳng có lao đầu vào mấy việc rùm beng đó, điều duy nhứt tôi có thể cam đoan. Còn bản thân tôi thì đã bị khoét rỗng rồi.

Tất nhiên tôi nhào vào phòng của mình, sau khi chạy từ bên ngoài vào Hogwarts trở lại. Tôi vừa đóng cửa cái 'ruỳnh' thì tôi dựa cửa ngồi xuống, tôi cảm thấy mình đã bị bao vây rồi và không còn một con đường nào để lui nữa, tôi lấy hai tay của mình ôm mặt lại và khóc nức nở không thể làm gì hơn.

Lúc tôi đặt mông xuống ngồi trên nền nhà, cái giọng hỗn loạn trong đầu mà tôi đã quen thuộc mấy chục năm nay dần trở nên ồn ào hơn, tôi vừa la hét, vừa giãy giụa và lấy hai tay ôm chặt lỗ tai của mình.

Họ không tài nào hiểu được cho tôi, tôi đã sống đến được đây rồi, tôi không chịu đựng nổi thêm được nữa. Tôi vò đầu của mình và tôi nhận thấy tận rễ của cọng tóc đã bắt đầu hoá bạc đi và dần làm mất màu nâu vốn có đó. Có lẽ tôi vẫn là một kẻ ích kỉ... cả thế giới phù thuỷ này sẽ chết tại vì tôi.

Tôi thở dài nín khóc, tôi nắm chặt lòng bàn tay của mình thành quả đấm.

Không thể, tôi không được từ bỏ nữa. Bất cứ khi nào tôi cũng sẽ gặp lại Gellert, tôi không còn thời gian để mà thương hại bản thân mình thêm được nữa. Bọn họ cần tôi.

**-HẾT CHAP 41-**


	42. Liệu em ấy có tới không?

** Gellert POV: **

Cái đấu trường giờ được lấp đầy bởi một dàn người Brazil đứng lên lập mưu, tôi quan sát từ ở một góc cạnh, quan sát từng gương mặt mỗi người mà tôi thấy.

"Ông ta không có ở đây." Queenie cười nhưng có chút thoáng buồn.

"Ừm..." Tôi nhìn tiếp, vờ như không hiểu cô ta vừa mới nói gì.

"Ý tôi là Dumbledore, tôi biết ngài đang tìm kiếm ông ta... nhưng mà ngài biết không... hai người rồi sẽ đánh nhau thôi và Aurelius ngày càng mạnh lên..."

"Ờ, tôi biết hết mà cô Queenie." Tôi ngăn cô ta nói tiếp, cảm thấy phát phiền trong khi nghe cô ta moi tim đen của mình.

Tôi ngưng nhìn đám đông và cố gắng chấn tĩnh cảm xúc của mình. Tôi sẽ đi thẳng vào chủ đề, bàn về sự thống trị của phù thuỷ và đường lối nó mang lợi cho chúng tôi to lớn đến mức nào. Tôi thở một hơi thiệt sâu. Mắt tôi nhìn ở chính giữa đấu trường, chỗ đó sẽ là nơi tôi đứng phát biểu, cô Queenie sẽ đứng ở kế bên tôi, cầm cái đầu lâu Skull Hookah.

Tôi lập tức phi tới đó, sự tán dương từ khán giả mau chóng bùng nổ và tôi gật đầu vinh dự đón lấy. Tôi giơ tay của mình lên và ra hiệu cả đấu trường im lặng, âm thanh xôn xao dần dần tắt đi và cuối cùng là một sự im lặng.

"Kính thưa quý vị Đại biểu, quý vị khách quý. Từng người anh em, chị em, bạn bè tôi đang có mặt ở đây..."

Tôi mỉm cười, đón chào toàn thể đại biểu trong cuộc mít tinh lần này. Tôi cũng lười biếng nên không thích soạn một kịch bản mới lắm, tôi đành sử dụng lại bài nói cũ kĩ từ 9 năm trước. Liệu có phát chán không? Không, những gì tôi thốt ra cũng là điều tôi đang rất muốn nên nó chẳng bao giờ gây chán tôi cả.

"Các vị đến đây hôm nay, vì thèm một thứ gì đó rất mới... và rất khác biệt."

Tôi dừng lại một chút để vun đắp sự căng thẳng hồi hộp, cũng đồng thời để họ có thể ngấm thuần tư tưởng từ miệng tôi.

"Phép thuật chỉ nở rộ... chỉ trong linh hồn... cao quý."

Tôi nói tiếp, giữa khoảng cách ngắt nghỉ hơi đó, tôi tranh thủ liếc dọc trước đám đông mà tôi đang cầu nói. Họ có lí do cá nhân riêng nên mới tới đây, tôi chỉ việc sử dụng từng chữ một thật cẩn mật để đảm bảo dụ dỗ nhu cầu từng người một, không ai bất đồng ai.

"Người ta hay chỉ trỏ rằng... tôi ghét... những người phi pháp thuật..... No-Maj, Muggle, những người-không-đánh-vần-được..."

Những người ủng hộ mang dòng máu thuần huyết lao xao khi tôi nói ra nhưng sớm dập tắt khi tôi giải thích kĩ.

"Tôi không ghét họ... không hề, lí do là tôi không đấu tranh vì hận thù."

Tôi lại cười khoái trí thêm một lần nữa, cho họ thấy tôi không phải là một con quái vật như tôi xuất hiện trên mặt báo chí. Tôi cũng chỉ là muốn được tự do.

"Họ đã cản bước ta... nhưng chúng ta sẽ không chùn bước theo... Chúng ta, những người sống vì tự do, vì sự thật và vì tình yêu. Thời khắc đã đến để chia sẻ tiên tri của tôi về tương lai đang chờ đợi nếu ta không vươn lên đạt được mục tiêu xứng đáng của mình."

Một lần nữa đám đông đều ồ lên ủng hộ từng lời nói của tôi, vun đắp cho tôi một niềm vinh hạnh, một sự tự tin mà tôi nghĩ tôi sẽ không bao giờ thiết được. Tôi mong em cũng sẽ có mặt ở đây để lắng nghe. Thế nhưng, tôi để ý các quan chức bộ pháp thuật lẫn các Thần sáng đang trà trộn vào đám đông, cố gắng để mà đập tan buổi đầu quân này. Dĩ nhiên tất cả đều là người Anh, cho một tay em phái đến.

"Lại là bọn chính phủ Anh quốc... tao đã nghĩ, đúng là ngay bọn mày lại tới đây nộp mạng thêm một đợt nữa."

Tôi nói móc chúng, mọi người nhìn chúng một hồi rồi rút đũa phép ra.

"Các vị bằng hữu, tôi không muốn các vị phải tấn công."

Tôi ra lệnh, bước tới gần một người mà tôi lại nhận ra được, chín năm trước không thể lầm đâu được, cái thằng mà được Dumbledore yêu mến, mang cái nhãn mác "Học trò cưng nhứt của Dumbledore", tên là Newt Scamander.

Đám đông nhìn tôi bối rối, và đút cây đũa trở ngược vô túi quần. Tôi nhìn thẳng vào gương mặt của Newt trong lúc bước tới, nó đang lảng tránh và không thèm nhìn tôi luôn.

"Nhìn mặt tao này Scamander." Tôi nạt nộ, cơn giận sẵn đã làm tôi muốn phát run khi mắt nó chịu nhìn mặt tôi, "Đi kể cho Dumbledore biết là tao không dễ dàng bị gục ngã thế đâu." Tôi chỉ đơn giản bảo nó thế thôi, mong từng câu chữ đó ngấm được vô đầu nó, đồng thời mong nó đem lời nói này của tôi và dáy lên sự sợ hãi trước mặt Albus... đơn giản là em tới đây cho tôi. Việc em không có mặt ở đây làm cho tôi hết sức tức giận, tôi cần em ra mặt ngay đây.

Tôi bước lên cầu thang và lại đưa sát miệng vào lỗ tai của thằng đó, "Cút xéo nào!"

Dù tôi muốn giết chết nó nhiều lắm... nhưng tôi cần phải cho Albus thấy. Nó vẫn ngây người đứng đó, tôi trừng mắt nó một cái, nó hoảng sợ và độn thổ bay mất.

Tôi tiếp tục về chỗ Queenie đang đứng cùng với cái đầu lâu, để nhìn ra từng công chức bộ pháp thuật một đang ở đâu nữa. Tôi mỉm cười, hết sức cần thiết, tôi phải làm điều này cho em thấy. Chỉ một cái vẫy đũa duy nhứt, một luồng sáng màu xanh lục phóng ra và một người đầu tiên nằm xuống, gây ra một sự phẫn nộ to lớn.

Tôi dùng đầu đũa của mình tri triển xung quanh một đám lửa rực màu xanh nước biển ngay chỗ tôi đứng. Quan chức bộ pháp thuật bắt đầu tấn công tôi và những người chung phe bằng thần chú, những người đồng sự mau chóng chuyển sang chỗ tôi giúp tôi tự vệ. Tôi cũng chẳng cần ai giúp, tôi chỉ cần tập trung vào giết từng tên một thôi. Vì chúng ta không muốn một người đầy tớ trung thành bị vô tình tấn công trúng có đúng không?

Từng người một, tôi đã ra tay sát hại quan chức bộ pháp thuật không cần biết tội lỗi là gì. Việc này là dành cho Albus, tôi thúc em phải tới đây để hai chúng tôi có thể giải quyết chuyện cho xong. Ba mẹ con nhà Carrow đứng bên tay trái của tôi, Vinda và Abernathy thì bên tay phải, Queenie ở đằng trước tôi và Credence ở phía sau.

Đám đông đã độn thổ rời đi trừ những người trung thành muốn ở lại đây để giúp tôi tự vệ. Nhiều quan chức bén mảng đi vào trong đám lửa thì ngay lập tức bị đốt đến mất xác, không thì cầm cự đó. Thân thể thì thương tích đầy mình, cuộc chiến dần trở nên chậm lại, không một người nào bên ngoài dám bén mảng lại gần chúng tôi.

Tôi dám chắc chúng sẽ về kể cho Albus ngay. Mọi thứ xung quanh giờ chỉ là một sự im lặng, không còn thần chú nào được tung tiếp nữa trong mấy phút và những người đồng sự của tôi nhìn xung quanh để tìm xem chúng đã bỏ đi đâu rồi. Đột nhiên, một đám người trong bộ pháp thuật độn thổ xuất hiện và phóng hàng triệu bùa chú cùng một lúc. Tôi nhìn thấy thành viên đồng sự của tôi đã dần thấm mệt và chúng tôi không thể cầm cự thêm được lâu nữa. Tôi chống trả bằng cách cản phá từng bùa chú một đang hướng về phía tôi. Chỉ với một cái vẫy cây đũa cơm nguội, là dư sức cản phá toàn bộ thần chú xung quanh và chúng tụ hợp lại ở phía trên sân khẩu, bùng nổ thành hàng chục vệt sáng bay tán loạn. Mặc dù tôi đã già nhưng tôi không dễ thấm mệt tới vậy. Những người hỗ trợ tôi đều tự vệ, còn tôi thì vẫn cứ phóng vài lời nguyền chết chóc vào đó, giảm bớt số lượng kẻ địch trên khán đài.

Sao mà em vẫn không chịu ra đây? Tại sao chứ? Bộ em không muốn gặp lại tôi nữa hay sao? Tôi đột nhiên tăng tốc giết chết hàng loạt lên, cơn giận đã làm tôi điên và tôi phóng càng lúc càng nhiều lời nguyền chết chóc hơn. Bộ pháp thuật đã nằm xuống là vì em, chúng kêu hàng trăm người đến đây hiến mạng là vì em dẫu cho chúng đã biết rằng, tới đây thêm một lần nữa chỉ có nước chết. Chúng vẫn biết nhưng không ngu tới mức đó nhưng vẫn ráng giúp em thò mặt lại đây với tôi. Trong suốt một buổi trời, tôi cũng chẳng hề mệt, không, tôi phải kiên cường hơn và cứng rắn hơn nữa, thứ đó làm cho quan chức bộ pháp thuật vô cùng bất ngờ, chúng đành phải liều mạng và cũng bỏ mạng ngay tại đây.

Tôi đã giết gần một nửa đoàn quân rồi và một số đã bắt đầu tháo chạy. Aurelius không giỏi vung đũa cho lắm nên cậu ta đút bỏ túi luôn, còn Queenie thì vừa tự vệ vừa giúp cậu ta né bùa. Cậu ta nhìn tôi ra hiệu xin phép, tôi cho phép và cậu ta dùng quyền năng trong người mình. Một luồng ma thuật từ trong bàn tay của cậu ta phóng ra và thổi bay túi bụi những người còn đang đứng đó chiến đấu, những thân thể đã chết mòn trong đau đớn cùng với mình mẩy đầy vết cào xước chảy bê bết máu nằm la liệt trên nền nhà.

Chuyện đã khủng khiếp đến mực này rồi? Em... sao em vẫn chưa chịu tới đây?

Tôi cảm thấy đủ chán rồi nên ra hiệu dừng lại. "Chúng ta bỏ trốn thôi." Tôi nói một cách không còn cảm xúc nào nữa, dù trong tôi vẫn hình dung hàng chục cảm xúc khác nhau.

Nếu em không thể tới đây thì đó là do đâu?

Thứ gì sẽ đem em tới đây?

Thứ gì sẽ giúp _tôi gặp em lại một lần nữa_?

**-HẾT CHAP 42-**

**-HẾT PHẦN 2-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phần cũ đã trôi đi, hơn bốn mươi chương với vô vàn tình tiết li kì và hấp dẫn. Albus sẵn đã có nghị lực để gặp lại Gellert nhưng hôm nay thì chưa. Cuộc chiến giữa mục đích và tình yêu sẽ diễn ra như thế nào? Kết thúc của tình yêu lẫn cả cái thứ mục đích ấy ra sao?
> 
> Lưu ý: Các bạn đã biết vai diễn của Gellert giờ đã được recast sang ông chú ăn thịt Mads bên Hannibal, nhưng Chồn vẫn muốn nhấn mạnh là fic Chồn chỉ dừng lại ở phần 2, cho nên Chồn vẫn lấy hình của Depp để đưa lên, chứ không sử dụng hình khác ở các phần sau nhé.


	43. Thiệt hại

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ở phần tiếp theo này, Albus sẽ tiếp tục ở lại Hogwarts thêm vài năm nữa, giai đoạn này sẽ có nhiều biến cố xảy ra trong trường học cần phải được giải mã. Những ngày tháng gặp lại Gellert cũng đã rất cận kề. Kết thúc của cuộc chiến và mục đích sẽ như thế nào? Ai thắng ai thua? Mong các bạn hãy tiếp tục theo dõi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Truyện thống nhất từ 60 chương trở lên. Dự kiến hoàn là giữa tháng 2.
> 
> \+ Gu GGAD của Chồn là hai người tình tứ ở tuổi trung niên, nên lạ đời so với nhiều bạn khác (gu thiếu niên). Thành thử bìa fic Chồn để hình hai cụ là Depp và sugar daddy Jude Law.
> 
> \+ Up đều đặn. Không lỡ ngày nào.
> 
> \+ Truyện về sau độ "ngược luyến tàn tâm" càng cao trào, mong bà con hãy đội "mũ bảo hiểm" giúp Chồn.
> 
> Cảm ơn mọi người.

**Năm 1943 (7 năm sau)...**

** Albus POV: **

Bảy năm qua tôi cảm thấy cực kì tệ hại. Tôi dần dần đã cảm thấy suy sụp. Sao mà tôi lại có thể để cho... người vô tội vì tôi mà chết như vậy? Trong cuộc mít tinh đó có gần 200 người phải bỏ mạng... 1.000 người bị thương rất nặng, người thì nằm viện sống cả đời trong trạng thái thực vật và có người thì phải cắt cụt tứ chi. Tôi đau lòng quá sao mà có thể sống được? Tất cả vẫn là lỗi tại tôi nhút nhát và quá ích kỉ, tôi không nghĩ tôi sẽ dám tiếp tục theo lối mòn như vậy nữa. Bộ tôi không học được gì từ chính sai lầm của mình sao? Liệu tôi đã không thể cảm thấu được lỗi lầm của tôi đã gây ra cái chết vô tội có nhiều người đã đứng lên vì tôi sao? Tôi vẫn tiếp tục mắc một thứ sai lầm tương tự như cách mà tôi đã dẫn đến cái chết của em gái tôi, Ariana.

Một ngàn người đã phải chết, tất cả là lỗi tại tôi đã buông thả anh, nếu tôi đã đi giết anh ngay từ đầu thì có lẽ những người kia đã không phải chết vì tôi rồi. **Tất cả mọi người.** Không còn gì mà chuộc lỗi được nữa! Tôi đáng lí là đã phải tới và kết thúc chuyện này trong một đêm nọ nhưng cớ sao gì thay vào đó là tôi vẫn cứ lảng tránh, không tới giáp mặt anh. Nước mắt tôi chợt đầm đìa khi phải tiếc thương và tôi đành phải ngừng nghĩ về nó, vứt khỏi tâm trí của mình như những chuyện trong quá khứ trước kia. Chỉ thế thôi, và lần tới, **tôi sẽ phải nổi dậy**. Điều đó không những tốt hơn mà còn không làm tình hình trở nên hết sức tồi tệ.

Dippet giờ đã ghét bỏ tôi và cô lập tôi, khi hai người bọn tôi gặp nhau ở hành lang thì hiệu trưởng bèn quay mặt qua chỗ khác không thèm nhìn tôi nữa. Chắc hẳn nhiều người cũng đã ghét bỏ tôi rồi, tôi còn không được mời đi họp giáo viên trừ khi có chuyện quá quan trọng, và tôi ngày càng cảm thấy hiu quạnh hơn, dù tôi còn thân với cô McGonagall.

"Dừng lại đi James!" Tôi nghe được một tiếng kêu to và bất ngờ thay là tôi chú ý sang chuyện đó, đồng thời quên mấy thứ suy nghĩ sâu xa của mình đi. 4 tên ranh con chuyên phá luật đang đứng ở trước mặt tôi, đứng ngay dưới một cái cây với nhiều học sinh bủa vây quanh, cười chọc một cách đầy khiêu khích. Lúc mà tôi lại gần để xem chuyện gì xảy ra, tôi phát hiện cái nụ cười ma mãnh đầy lưu manh trên gương mặt của James khi nó giơ cây đũa phép lên, bạn bè của nó đang cổ vũ cho nó rất nhiệt tình. Tôi nhìn kĩ thì thấy nó đang bắt nạt Severus tội nghiệp, thằng bé đang co rút người lại cố để né nhưng đành bị nhấc tung lên. Lily đứng giữa hai người và bảo James dừng ngay. "James, dừng lại, trò này quá trẻ con rồi!" Con bé can ngăn.

"Này Snivellous, hãy học cách thôi chõ cái mũi to đùng quái dị của mày vô công chuyện của người khác đi!" Nó đe doạ, nhìn Severus đang bất lực trước kẻ bắt nạt của mình.

"Anh ấy là _bạn thân nhứt_ của em mà!" Con bé bắt đầu nổi giận, tôi đành phải liều vào để dừng chuyện này lại.

"Em dám nghĩ nó còn hơn là bạn bình thường sao?" James nói to tiếng, hết sức ghen tuông.

Lily đã tái mét, gương mặt sắp bật khóc, "Dù thế nào cũng bỏ bạn em xuống đi mà..."

Nhìn thấy Lily đã thất vọng, James mới buông thả Severus xuống dưới gốc cây và quay người đi. Bốn đứa con trai phá phách nhìn thấy tôi thì định né qua một bên để đi. Tôi kịp hỏi:

"Mấy đứa lại đi làm gì đó?"

Tôi giấu cái cảm xúc buồn bã hồi nãy để mà quay về công việc đức dục của một người giáo viên. Bọn chúng đều im lặng không nói gì, cúi đầu xuống hết, duy chỉ có James chịu nói:

"Con xin lỗi thưa giáo sư, con sẽ không làm việc này nữa." Tôi gật đầu và không phạt nó, vì không có ai bị thương ở đây cả. 4 đứa con trai phá phách đó rời đi, cả đám học sinh đã giải tán chỉ chừa mỗi Lily và Severus.

"Severus, anh có sao không?" Lily hỏi, rồi ôm thằng bé bằng một cái ôm vô cùng thắm thiết.

Để đáp lại, nó cũng ôm lại con bé nữa, "Ừ... cảm ơn em vì đã giúp đỡ anh."

Lily mỉm cười và nắm lấy tay cậu bé, "được rồi mà, vì anh là _bạn thân nhứt_ của em đó."

Con bé dìu thằng nhỏ đi, Severus có vẻ hạnh phúc nên tôi nghĩ nó đã yêu cô bé tốt bụng này rồi.

Tôi nhìn thấy Tom đang quan sát từ xa, trông đăm chiêu suy nghĩ dữ lắm. Tôi quyết định không nghĩ về chuyện gì cả rồi quay về phòng làm việc của mình.

Bàn làm việc của tôi giờ đầy toàn là Lá thư Cú mà tôi không thèm mở từ sáng sớm, cái phòng giờ cất đồ đạc linh tinh nên bừa bộn. Tôi ngồi trên ghế và tiếp tục kiếm bài học sinh để chấm, để thôi suy nghĩ về anh, một lần nữa, bằng công việc của mình. Cả ngày tôi đều làm việc này vì tôi không có tiết ở trên lớp, hôm đó là Chủ nhật. Tôi lại tiếp tục lôi ra tiếp bài của lớp khác để chấm sau khi xong một chồng giấy rồi... đến cuối cùng tôi lại xong hết việc mình cần phải làm nữa, tôi lại rảnh rỗi nên nông nỗi. Cơ mà... tôi ngồi đây được bao lâu rồi? Tôi quay đầu nhìn ra cửa sổ thì thấy bầu trời đã tối sầm xuống, mặt trăng thì nhô lên được ba mươi độ rồi. Tôi thở dài và vào phòng ngủ của mình.

Tôi vào phòng ngủ, tôi nằm đó và biết đêm nay sẽ là một đêm trằn trọc không ngủ được, tôi đã bị nỗi buồn và sự hối tiếc làm vướng bận như tôi những năm trước. Tôi nghĩ tôi đã có thể chi phối cảm xúc của mình khi nghĩ đến quá khứ tốt hơn trước nhưng với sự hối tiếc trong bảy năm qua thế này, tôi càng phải cố gắng đứng lên nhiều hơn, tôi không biết tôi có thể chịu đựng được hết không. Chứ thực ra tôi biết, tôi biết rất rõ, rằng tôi sẽ không thể đâu. Đôi mắt đẫm giọt lệ của tôi lại liếc sang cái sợi dây chuyền khế ước, tôi biết tôi đã cố gắng nhiều rồi nhưng mà...

Tôi đã đeo bám nó quá nhiều, cơn tức điên trỗi dậy trong tôi và tôi túm nó, ném dọc cả cái phòng. Khi tôi lại gần nhặt nó lên, ngay cả một vết trầy xước dù nhỏ nhứt nhưng cũng không có. Sự tức giận tuổi già đã làm nhịp tim của tôi trở nên hỗn loạn, tôi gào lên và lại ném nó đi một lần nữa. Nhặt nó lại và cố gắng đập tan nó ra làm đôi trong lòng bàn tay của mình. Nó vô vọng rồi nhưng tôi không quan tâm. Sự khủng hoảng trung niên đã khiến cho tôi trở nên bất lực, tôi cứ ném nó đi, ném nó mãi vào bức tường cứng. Tôi kiệt sức đành phải gần như nằm xuống sàn, mồ hôi và nước mắt đã chảy ướt hết cả áo tôi, tôi cảm thấy ngất đi và choáng váng vì sự mệt mỏi mà tôi dành cho cái khế ước máu. Tôi ụp mặt lên nền nhà mà khóc to thành tiếng, tôi nhìn thấy rõ những vết loang lỗ trên nền gỗ vì bị cái thứ đồ vật không thể phá được đó va đập. Tôi đã quá tuyệt vọng.

Khi tôi nín khóc được rồi, tôi ngồi dậy thiệt nhanh đến nỗi đầu tôi còn muốn xiểng niểng , tôi đi ra khỏi phòng, đi một cách không cần suy nghĩ vì biết trước địa điểm mình cần tới rồi. Đó chính là cái Phòng Cần Thiết, tôi tìm ra được mục tiêu mà tôi cần đây rồi.

Cái **Tấm gương Ảo ảnh** hết sức con mẹ nó quen thuộc trong tôi.

Thứ gương tuyệt vời, tuyệt đẹp, tuyệt sắc, đầy đủ niềm khát khao cháy bỏng của tôi nhưng **rất giỏi dối lòng tôi**.

Tôi nắm chặt cái khế ước máu và từ từ lại gần nó. Cả cơ thể và tâm trí của tôi đều gào hét kêu tôi phá tan tành nó đi, cầm cái sợi dây chuyền nhỏ bé ngu ngốc này mà phá nát cái gương đó thành cả trăm mảnh. Tôi giơ bàn tay của mình và sẵn sàng làm điều đó, để chấm dứt cho sự khát khao liên hồi chết tiệt này giữa tôi và Gellert. Cái bàn tay của tôi đang tăng tốc về phía cái gương, lúc mà sắp đến nơi rồi thì tôi hoá đá. Tim tôi lại kêu tôi dừng lại đi, đầu óc chợt dáy lên một sự đau đớn không hề nhẹ rằng nếu mà tôi phá nát nó, chẳng khác nào tôi không thể ngắm nhìn hình ảnh của anh được nữa. Cái mặt đầy tức tối đó của tôi lại tiếp tục rỉ ra nước mắt, lăn dài lên trên gò má, và tôi lại tiếp tục quỳ xuống đầu gối của mình. Cổ họng của tôi đã khóc to thành tiếng, tay tôi đành buông thả cái khế ước máu xuống nền đất.

Tôi nhìn vào gương, anh đã xuất hiện trước mặt tôi. Đó rõ ràng là anh, như thể anh đã thấy tôi như vậy, nhưng đã thực sự thấy hết rồi. Hai ánh mắt khác màu giỏi hớp hồn tôi ấy của anh dường như có thể hiểu thấu được nỗi đau, nỗi dày vò mà tôi đang hứng chịu lúc này, anh chìa tay ra hiệu kêu tôi nắm lấy anh, anh đặt một tay của mình lên tấm gương như thể anh ở một bên, tôi một bên.

Tôi đặt một tay của mình lên tay của anh, do không thể chạm được hơi ấm của anh nên điều tồi tệ hơn trong tôi đã xảy ra, tôi cứ khóc mãi, khóc miết, khóc không biết đến bao giờ, tôi hận anh, tôi ghét anh, nhưng mà tôi lại phát dại nhung nhớ anh đến mức tôi không còn làm được gì khác nữa.

Tôi không thể làm được bất cứ thứ gì khác nữa, tôi đã _rơi tự do_ rồi.

**-HẾT CHAP 43-**


	44. Vết sẹo vĩnh cửu

** Gellert POV: **

Đã là hơn bảy năm từ cái đợt mít tinh to bự lần hai của tôi, và tôi quyết định không tổ chức thêm nữa. Nếu tôi thực sự nghiêm túc về mục đích này thì tôi có lẽ nên làm nhiều việc khác hơn là đi nói lảm nhảm mấy câu từ không thuyết phục được ai khác nữa. Chúng tôi trở về toà Nurmengard ngay sau buổi mít tinh đó và đến giờ chúng tôi đã ở ẩn mấy năm nay rồi, những người cuồng tín của tôi thì càng ngày càng không chịu nổi được nữa. Họ không hiểu được sự thất vọng của tôi, sự bực tức của tôi đó là gì. Duy nhứt chỉ một người hiểu là ở đây:

...

_Vẫn là một bãi cỏ hết sức quen thuộc đang cọ vào bàn tay tôi khi tôi chống xuống, tôi ngồi kế bên một người có mái tóc nâu đỏ mà tôi yêu nhứt._

_Quá bất ngờ, em ấy đã khóc nức nở với tôi. "Albus yêu dấu?" Tôi xoa bàn tay của em, tim tôi chợt dáy lên sự bất an, lo lắng đến bồn chồn, tôi vội giúp em lau đi giọt nước mắt tràn li, "có chuyện gì với em vậy?"_

_Nhận ra tôi vừa xuất hiện, Albus lấy tay áo sơ mi màu trắng của mình mà lau nước mắt, "Em xin lỗi, em... em... không biết... anh tới đây... chỉ là... em... buồn quá..."_

_"Nhưng mà chuyện gì mới được?" Tôi ngắt lời em và hỏi lại._

_"Không... không có gì." Em nói lắp._

_"Albus yêu dấu, cứ nói cho anh nghe nào." Tôi chưa bao giờ nhìn thấy được một Albus có một cảm xúc nào vừa mãnh liệt, vừa chân thực từ trước tới giờ, một mình ngồi khóc vì đau khổ... có lẽ em bây giờ cũng như vậy ư?_

_Em khóc to quá nên đã ho húng hắng, em hỉ mũi vào tay áo của mình, "Em... em không biết sao nữa, bao đêm nay em cứ khóc thế này..."_

_Có một sự im lặng kì lạ trong bầu không khí, tôi đột ngột có cảm giác như một luồng ma thuật đen hiện hữu. Albus tiếp tục lấy hai tay ôm mặt khóc. Mọi thứ thiệt là quá... xa lạ. Cảnh tượng mà tôi yêu quý gần 20 năm nay bỗng thoáng chốc trở nên hết sức khó coi, giống như là của 44 năm về trước._

_"Albus..." Tôi kéo em lại gần tôi._

_Em gạt tay tôi và đẩy tôi qua một bên._

_"Cút đi!" Em nói một cách lạnh lùng, trút hết mọi sự buồn bực lên người tôi._

_Tôi đang ngẫm nghĩ thứ cảm xúc này, cố hiểu ra cho bằng được, nhưng sự căm phẫn của em đã kéo sang cả hành động của em. Đã tức điên rồi._

_"Sao em lại muốn đuổi anh đi?" Tôi do dự hỏi._

_Đột nhiên, em vung tay_ **_tát_ ** _vào mặt tôi một cái._

_"Tại sao anh dám..." Em lờ câu hỏi của tôi, đứng đó tức tối, và nắm bàn tay của mình thành quả đấm, "Tôi đã nên giết anh ngay khi tôi có cơ hội cùng Aberforth năm xưa."_

_Tôi vội ôm gò má của mình. Chuyện đó là đâu ra đây? Chuyện quái quỷ gì vừa mới xảy ra vậy? Tại sao em ấy lại trở nên như vậy?_

_"Không một ngày nào trong tâm trí tôi là không bao giờ quên được sự hối tiếc đó!" Em nói thêm._

_Tôi hắng giọng, không biết nói gì để đáp lại cơn giận đó, "Anh không hiểu..."_

_"Anh không hiểu là cái gì? Anh đã giết em gái của tôi và gần như đã tiễn nốt em trai của tôi! Làm sao mà tôi có thể yêu được một hạng người như anh?"_

_Em răn giọng chửi mắng tôi, sau đó quay qua không thèm nhìn tôi nữa. Trong lúc đang tìm hiểu em vừa nói gì, mắt tôi chợt phát hiện cái cánh tay của em. Một chùm vết bầm thâm đen kịt của em nó bọc gần hết nguyên cánh tay chuẩn bị chuyển sang cả bàn tay của em._

_Tôi hốt hoảng, mở to mắt nhìn kĩ một lần nữa rồi hỏi, "Cái tay, em bị gì thế?" Tôi bối rối, não tôi chợt điếng lên và tôi không tài nào cam chịu nổi khi chứng kiến lấy hình ảnh này._

_Em quay qua nhìn tôi một giây trong đau đớn rồi không nhìn nữa, thậm chí còn không trả lời lại. Cái vết thâm tím đó đã muốn lòi thịt ra bên ngoài, bọc nguyên cả cánh tay y như da thịt bị hoại tử vậy._

_Em dần dần bước thẳng về cái hồ nước. Tôi hoảng hốt nên hỏi, "Em tính đi đâu?"_

_Em do dự dừng lại, không nhìn tôi và thì thầm, "Miễn không phải thấy mặt anh là được. Anh còn không biết nữa mà có đúng không?"_

_Em cười nhàn nhạt một cách vô hồn rồi lại cất bước đi tiếp. Tôi càng lúc càng không hiểu được gì nên tôi không gọi em lại, tôi nhìn thấy em tới gần hồ nước, nhảy xuống dưới và biến mất ngay sau đó. Tôi chạy lại và ụp mặt xuống nước để xem thì dưới tận đáy hồ cũng không có em ở đâu nữa, chỉ thấy những bọt biển rất lớn nổi lên mặt nước._

_Tôi giờ một mình đơn độc, em đã tan biến thành bọt biển. Tôi đứng đó một lúc, và không tin chuyện gì vừa mới xảy ra. Albus đã không còn tồn tại ở đây nữa..._

_Tôi dần cảm thấy cảnh quan biến chuyển khá nhanh và tôi vừa phát hiện nó dẫn tôi tới một con đường quen thuộc ở thung lũng Godric. Cái cửa bằng gỗ ấy, tay tôi gõ cửa nhà cô tôi. Tôi đợi một lát nhưng không có xảy ra chuyện gì. Cảm thấy phiền, tôi gõ một lần nữa và đợi lâu hơn. Vẫn không trả lời. Sự phiền toái của tôi trở thành một nỗi lo lắng._

_"Tante ơi!" Tôi gọi, tay đập cửa rầm rầm đến khi nào mu bàn tay của tôi sưng rộp lên hết. Tôi chuyển sang thử gõ nhà Dumbledore thử (không còn hơi đâu mà lo thằng Aberforth), "Aberforth! Ariana!" Tôi gào lên như điên, đập mạnh cửa như tôi thường làm. Nhưng không ai trả lời lại tôi. Nếu như đây là nơi mà tôi cho rằng là an toàn nhứt... thì tại sao bây giờ tôi lại cảm thấy bất an?_

** Albus POV: **

Tôi đập cái khế ước lên nền nhà vài lần rồi tôi lại từ bỏ, dẹp qua một bên. Trước đó, tôi còn lén sang phòng chưng cất Độc dược của Slughorn để lấy vài hai ba chai a-xít siêu độc. Tôi đổ ra và nhào trộn trong cái chén thí nghiệm hắc ám, rút đũa phép yểm bùa cho nó mạnh gấp hàng trăm nghìn lần đến nổi cái chén sắp nứt ra luôn. Liệu có hiệu quả không nhỉ? Tôi lại nhặt cái khế ước và cố nhúng vào trong đống dung dịch đó. Khi mà cái khế ước sắp chạm bề mặt của a-xít, đống chất lỏng đó tự dưng rụt lại ngay, cố lả lướt để né cái thứ đó đi. Tôi thử vài phút rồi nhúng được vào trong đó, đợi đến lúc mà a-xít trong cái chén bốc hơi hết thì cái khế ước đó vẫn chưa hề hấn gì, tôi phát nản quăng nó dọc căn phòng của mình, đúng là sự thất bại thường hay thấy của tôi. Tôi gào lên và lấy tay ôm mặt mình. Tôi đã cố hết sức ngay cả khi tôi đã biết rằng là nó không có tác dụng gì cả. Tôi phát mệt và cảm thấy đi vào ngõ cụt. Nó không thể bị phá vỡ. Một lần nữa Gellert có thể dựa dẫm vào đó để mà mạnh thêm nữa.

Tôi rời phòng mình và đi dọc hành lang một cách từ tốn, lại để suy nghĩ trong đầu của mình trôi đi. Tôi biết tôi không thể đợi mãi thêm được nữa, chỉ là tôi không thể. Cả đời tôi như thể đã bị mắc kẹt trong một cái lồng sắt mà tôi dường như không bao giờ có thể trốn thoát được nữa, để ra khỏi cái lồng sắt đó thì tôi cần phải nhờ đến một sự trợ giúp từ bên ngoài.

Tôi thắc mắc chính bản thân tôi tại sao tôi sinh ra không phải là một đứa trẻ bình thường như đứa khác? Tại sao tôi phải mang trong mình nhiều sự rắc rối to lớn đến như vậy? Tôi chỉ cần một cuộc sống rất đơn giản:

Một là, ba mẹ tôi không ai phải thiệt thòi.

Hai là, em gái tôi không bị bệnh, em trai tôi không vì thế mà đã phải sống lêu lổng.

 **Và trên hết là, tôi không phải rơi vào mối tình với Gellert đến suốt đời.** Tức là tôi không phải là một người đồng tính nữa.

Tôi đã từng nằm mơ và tự phán mình là một "trai thẳng" nhưng tôi biết chuyện này sẽ không xảy ra, như bây giờ tôi còn không phải là một người đàn ông thiệt sự.

Tôi liếc qua thì thấy Tom trông có vẻ hết sức đáng ngờ, như thể thằng bé không muốn bị ai thấy vậy. "Buổi tối vui vẻ Tom." Tôi gọi lại.

Đầu nó ngẩng lên trong sự bất ngờ, "dạ con chào giáo sư."

Tôi lại gần thằng bé nó, "con đã ở đây đủ lâu rồi, nên phải biết là không được lang thang ở hành lang vào buổi tối, đây là trái luật, hiểu chứ?"

Nó cười hết sức quyến rũ, "thầy sẽ không phạt con đâu đúng không hả Giáo sư?"

Tôi lắc đầu của mình, "tuỳ con bào chữa như thế nào thôi."

Tom nghĩ thêm một chút nữa, "con nãy vào thư viện ạ, tại năm nay là năm thứ Sáu nên con có nhiều câu hỏi cần phải được tìm hiểu trong đó."

Tôi cười khẩy, "Chắc được! Thầy nghĩ tối nay con nên ngủ sớm, Tom."

"Dạ thưa Giáo sư." Nó cũng cười nhe răng lại rồi mau chóng về phòng mình.

Cả cuộc đời tôi ít ra còn có **kẹo giọt chanh** , kẹo chùm gián, trò chơi thiên văn học, đi dạy, mứt mâm xôi đỏ và bộ thêu thùa. Tôi trẻ con lắm nên tôi vẫn thích mấy thứ này.

Tôi mải mê suy nghĩ đến nỗi quên luôn việc mình đi đứng thế nào, chân tôi vừa giẫm vào vũng nước. Tôi rụt lại vì lạnh, chất lỏng lạnh như nước đá len lỏi quanh mắt cá chân của tôi. Tôi nhìn xuống thì thấy có thứ gì màu đỏ phản phất vào mắt tôi.

Lúc mà tôi ngẩng đầu lên nhìn thấy có một dòng chữ được viết trên tường... là bằng máu!!!

**-HẾT CHAP 44-**


	45. Phòng chứa Bí mật

** Albus POV: **

Miệng tôi há hốc mồm không biết sẽ làm gì nữa khi nhìn cái chất lỏng màu đỏ bầy nhầy kia chảy xệ trên bức tường đá cổ kính. Lại còn đỏ tươi nữa. Tôi run rẩy, nuốt nước bỏ liên hồi, tôi thắc mắc không biết giọt máu này từ đâu ra. Thôi thì tôi thừa nhận tôi không biết vậy.

**"Phòng chứa bí mật đã mở,**   
**Những kẻ thù của người kế vị**   
**Hãy liệu hồn đi!"**

Thứ này không phải là thiệt, vì cái trường này đã lục tung hết tất cả để tìm ra dấu tích của cái phòng chứa bí mật nhưng không bao giờ tìm ra được. Người kế vị ư? Tôi nghĩ nếu cái phòng chứa tồn tại thiệt thì ngay cả một người hậu duệ sau này cũng khó tìm đường đi vào lắm. Có lẽ đây chỉ là một trò đùa tai ma ác quái của ai đó... nhưng tôi nghĩ mình vẫn nên làm cho rõ. Trong lúc tôi đi đến phòng hiệu trưởng, tôi cố ngẫm nghĩ mấy chuyện huyền thoại trong đầu, rồi tăng tốc độ di chuyển mình lên. Chuyện đó sẽ không bao giờ xảy ra, đặc biệt là với học sinh của tôi.

Tôi vào phòng của lão Dippet mà không cần gõ cửa luôn.

"Hiệu trưởng ơi!" Tôi thở dốc.

Ông ấy nhảy dựng lên vì hết hồn, "Cậu Dumbledore, tôi phải nói là tôi rất bận mà cậu cứ..."

"Ông phải đi với tôi ngay! Chuyện này rất khẩn cấp!" Tôi biết lão không thích tôi nữa, về những chuyện tôi đã làm nhưng dù sao tôi cũng chẳng thích con người của tôi mấy. Dippet vẫn là một hiệu trưởng đáng kính trong lòng học sinh, đặt quyền lợi lên hàng đầu hơn mấy chuyện ghét bỏ nhảm nhí giữa tôi và lão. Cho nên lão nghe lời tôi đến cái vị trí có ghi thông điệp rùng rợn, cùng lúc đó tôi thấy hàng chục học sinh hiếu kì đang vây quanh. Tụi nó thì thầm truyền miệng nhau đủ thứ:

"Cái phòng chứa bí mật ư?"

"Chuyện đồn thổi cũ kĩ."

"Nhảm nhí!"

"Hoang đường!"

"Chuyện tầm xàm bá láp!"

"Cái đó làm gì có ai tìm ra chứ?"

"Người kế vị là thằng quái gở nào thế?"

"Cái thằng ngu này! Làm gì mà có bố con thằng nào!"

Dippet nhấc đầu mình để coi, lão lùa tụi nhỏ qua một bên và tụi nó im ngay, "Ta muốn mấy con về kí túc xá của mình ngay lập tức!" Các Thủ lĩnh Nam sinh và Huynh trưởng bắt đầu lùa bọn chúng giải tán, đến khi không còn một ai khác ngoài các giáo sư đứng quan sát cái thông điệp.

"Chúng ta làm gì đây?" McGonagall hỏi.

"Tôi sẽ đi báo Bộ Pháp thuật, còn lại thì chúng ta phải giám sát bất kì động tĩnh nào ở đây. Có thể đây là một trò đùa, hoặc cũng có thể là thật, chúng ta không biết được." Dippet gật đầu và chuẩn bị quay về văn phòng của mình.

"Nhưng đó là máu thiệt!" Tôi nói với toàn bộ giáo viên.

Slughorn nháy lông mày của mình, "Albus, bồ tin đó là thiệt ư?"

McGonagall cũng bất bình, "Sao mà học sinh trong cái trường này có thể làm được?"

"Thì cũng có thể là do giáo viên gây ra đó cô McGonagall." Slughorn hùng biện cho tôi.

McGonagall nháy mắt của mình khi Slughorn không nhìn cô ấy.

"Đừng quá khẩn trương." Tôi nói một cách do dự, không muốn làm hai người phải thất vọng, "chúng ta nên nghe Dippet, nếu có chuyện gì xảy ra, hãy tìm cách ứng phó." Các giáo viên gật đầu tán thành rồi giải tán nốt.

Tôi quay về phòng mình chợt một suy nghĩ hắc ám hiện hữu trong đầu tôi........ là Tom! Nhưng mà... tôi nghĩ chắc không đúng. Tom đâu làm được một chuyện lớn đến vậy. Mặc dù thằng bé có chút rắc rối nhưng được chỉ bảo tận tình thì có thể xoay sở được phần nào, hơn nữa nó học cũng giỏi và hiếm khi nó có hiềm khích với học sinh khác. Một buổi sáng hôm nọ, tôi không thể tin được là... thằng bé có thể nói được Xà Ngữ, nó bảo tôi từ cái hôm tôi rước nó về từ cô nhi viện năm 10 tuổi. Xà Ngữ quả thực là một món quà rất rất rất hiếm... trừ khi bạn thuộc dòng tộc của Salazar Slytherin.

Tôi gạc suy nghĩ ra một bên, là Tom vô tội. Chuyện tôi thấy tối nay, nó lang thang dọc hành lang là vi phạm nội quy nhà trường, nếu đem so chuyện này quả thực đó là một sự trùng hợp ngẫu nhiên. Như đã nói, bổn phận của tôi là một giáo viên là phải đi báo cáo ngay, tôi không biết học sinh khác phát hiện thông điệp đó như thế nào. Có lẽ một vài thôi nhưng mà... ai biết được. Chúng sẽ không rời khỏi giường mà không có chuyện gì xảy ra, tất nhiên không phải tất cả. Rất là kì lạ.

...

Lại là một tiết học rắc rối cùng bốn tên âm binh siêu quậy nhứt trường....

Có chúa mới biết tôi xoay sở với tụi nó như thế nào trong lớp, chứ tụi nó cứ chọc ghẹo tôi rồi cười toe toét ở phía dưới. Hên là bữa đó tôi có dịp nói chuyện với Tom. Mặc dù tôi không nghĩ cái thông điệp đó là do nó làm ra nhưng tôi vẫn phải đi hỏi cho chắc.

Trong lúc giảng bài, tôi còn để ý mối quan hệ giữa James Potter và Severus Snape, rất cạnh tranh và hiềm khích nhau. Tôi biết hai đứa này không bao giờ thích nhau cả nhưng hôm nay là hết sức lạ lùng. Severus nghĩ nếu không nói chuyện với Lily ngay lúc này thì sẽ tốt hơn, nhưng tụi nó vẫn là _bạn thân nhứt_ của nhau. Tôi còn phát hiện thái độ khác thường của James trên lớp nữa, nó giờ không làm đếm xỉa chuyện gì khác nữa. Nó quay sang để ý đến Lily... tôi thấy kĩ lắm.

Tôi ngồi để ý từng li từng tí một từ tít xa vậy quả thực là buồn cười thay, khi phải đặt mình vào cuộc đời mấy tụi học sinh mà tôi dạy như thế này. Không kì lạ hơn thì đây cũng là một cách tôi gác lại phiền muộn trong lòng. Tôi thương học trò tôi dạy như con cái của mình, tôi cũng muốn có con, có gia đình (với anh) lắm nhưng mà tôi không thể.

Khi tiết học kết thúc, tôi tiếp cận Tom, "Tom ơi cho thầy hỏi, con trả lời thầy một câu thôi nha." Tôi nhờ nó.

Tôi thấy nó đang hết sức thất vọng vì tôi vô tình làm phiền nó, nhưng với tôi thì đó là biểu hiện của tuổi dạy thì thôi. "Dạ được, mà thầy là chuyện gì?"

Tôi lại gần thằng bé, "Tối qua... trên tường có thông điệp được ghi bằng máu, con có nghe chưa?"

Thằng bé đặt tay mình vào túi quần, "Dạ cũng kì cục đúng không ạ?"

Hành động của nó giờ khá tự nhiên nên tôi cảm thấy khó xử, "Cái hành lang xảy ra chuyện giống con đường mà con di chuyển, thầy bắt gặp con tối qua."

Tom nháy lông mày, "Nhưng mà thiệt sự kì lạ... thầy định cho đó là do con làm sao thưa Giáo sư?"

Tôi nhìn nó với ánh mắt nghiêm nghị nói, "Thầy không."

Thằng bé mỉm cười đáp, "Tay của con cũng đâu có máu hay vết xước nào đâu đúng không thưa Giáo sư? Con đã ở thư viện, tối hôm trước con có nói rồi mà," thằng bé im lặng, "Thôi con đi trước. Dù thầy Slughorn ưu ái con dữ lắm nhưng nếu con tới trễ thì hình phạt cũng tương tự như nội quy thôi." Tom nhắc tôi rồi ra khỏi lớp.

Tôi mong cuộc trò chuyện của tôi với thằng vé ít nhiều gì cũng đem đến cho tôi một niềm hi vọng và nó cũng chứng minh rằng thằng bé vô tội. Nhưng thay vào đó sự nghi ngờ của tôi đã gia tăng lên. Mọi thứ Tom nói nghe quả thực là trịch thượng, như thể nó nói cho con cái mình nghe vậy.

Tôi đi báo cáo tình hình cho Dippet xong thì không còn việc gì khác ngoài việc chờ đợi chuyện gì mới. Giờ tôi làm gì nữa đây. Thiệt là khiến tôi vò đầu bứt tóc kinh khủng.

Tôi tính sẽ đi gửi thư cú... cho người tôi thương nhứt, Gellert. Hi vọng anh sẽ trả lời lại tôi. Nhưng tôi không dám thử tại vì chuyện của mấy năm về trước. Tôi càng không thể làm vì rủi ro đã quá nhiều. Nếu bộ pháp thuật lần ra con cú của tôi, chúng sẽ nghĩ tôi lại về phe của anh, rồi để lại hàng tá rắc rối mà tôi phải đi dẹp nữa.

Chuyện tồi tệ đã sắp xảy ra ở trường học rồi. Nếu cái Phòng chứa Bí mật bị mở tung ra thì học sinh sẽ gặp rắc rối to lớn. Nhưng tôi sẽ cố hết sức tìm ra giải pháp và giải quyết chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Tôi không những làm được một việc gì có lợi mà đó còn là một sự chi phối khác khỏi tâm trí. Cả đời tôi chỉ biết dành thời gian đi tìm kiếm thứ gì đó giúp mình thảnh thơi, nếu như tôi mà không đi tìm lấy thì tôi có lẽ chỉ là một thằng biết sống trong suy nghĩ của chính mình mà thôi. Tuy nhiên, hãy tin tôi đi, đó là không phải thứ hạnh phúc nhứt.

**-HẾT CHAP 45-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giải thích những giấc mơ kì quặc của Gellert là được bên nhau với Albus: Tất cả là vì cái khế ước máu.
> 
> \+ Về khế ước máu: Một phần linh hồn và chiêm bao trong người của Gellert đều nằm trong cái khế ước máu này, mặc nhiên do là người đề nghị trước nên Gellert đã tự động làm chủ được cái khế ước và hắn sẽ mãi liên kết với nó. Cái khế ước máu này còn có một tác dụng khác là giúp hắn mơ được ở cùng Albus (nhưng Albus thì không làm được ngược lại) rất nhiều lần qua năm này năm kia mỗi khi hắn nhớ đến người mình yêu, và cái khế ước máu này còn có thể dựng lại một Albus gần như giống ở ngoài đời thực, vì linh hồn của cụ Albus cũng là một phần của cái khế ước máu này.
> 
> \+ Lưu ý Canon: Tính đến thời điểm mình viết chap này chỉ dừng lại ở Fantastic Beasts 2: The Crimes of Grindelwald, không có nhiều thông tin nên trong fic, cái khế ước máu này không thể bị phá vỡ dưới bất cứ hình thức nào từ bên ngoài NHƯNG nó lại có thể làm hỏng phần hồn bên trong.
> 
> \+ Giải thích: Cái giấc mơ lần trước của Gellert trong chap 44, Albus trong giấc mơ rất đau khổ (ngồi khóc thê thảm, có một vết hoại tử dọc cả cánh tay, tức giận chửi mắng, tát Gellert một cái,...) đó là vì Albus ngoài đời đã liên hồi ném cái khế ước máu rất mạnh và đã bị dằn vặt điên mình. Khi Albus trong giấc mơ nhảy xuống hồ nước, đó là vì Albus ngoài đời đã giết chết linh hồn của mình trong cái khế ước bằng cách nhúng nó vào một tô a-xít cực độc nhưng cuối cùng không làm hỏng được bề ngoài của cái khế ước máu thực, duy chỉ có Albus trong giấc mơ là bị ảnh hưởng. Hay nói cách khác TỆ HƠN NỮA là Albus trong giấc mơ đã chết rồi. Gellert lúc này nếu muốn mơ tiếp thì có thể sẽ không thể nào giao tiếp được với Albus trong giấc mơ được nữa.


	46. Tạm biệt

** Gellert POV: **

Albus đã đi rồi, em đã rời xa tôi rồi. Tôi không còn có thể được nhìn thấy em, chạm lấy em, và **cảm nhận được hơi ấm của em** như tôi có thể qua giấc mơ của mình được nữa. Đây là cách duy nhứt tôi có thể sống tiếp được, ít ra tôi có thể ổn áp hơn mà tôi đã từng trải. Bây giờ thì... tôi không biết mình sẽ làm gì nữa. Tôi nghĩ đến việc mà tôi lúc nào cũng biết làm. Đơn giản đó chính là cứ-quên-hết-đi. Sau đó chôn vui những suy nghĩ đen đủi sâu trong tâm trí của mình và thay vào đó là bằng một thứ suy tính có hiệu quả hơn.

Tôi đã phải nên tập trung hơn vào mục đích của mình, không phải là sự say mê yếu đuối, ngu muội với một người con trai trong quá khứ. Nhưng tôi biết em đã thực sự mang nhiều ý nghĩa đối với tôi... nhưng mà thực hư tôi cứ cho rằng là em không hề. Tôi thở dài, giờ tôi không có Albus để mà nương tựa nữa, cảm xúc của tôi với cái thực tại này ngày cảng khó để mà kìm nén hơn. Dù sao thì tôi vẫn tiếp tục tìm cách đạt được điều lớn lao cao cả của mình... mà không có em...

_'THÔI IM ĐI.'_

Tay của tôi đập mạnh lên đống giấy tờ trên bàn và rơi vung vãi xuống đất. Những người cuồng tín đang ngồi kế bên tôi nhìn rất sốc và bất ngờ trước ánh mắt sục sôi của tôi.

"Grindelwald... ông có sao không?" Vinda hỏi một cách đầy cẩn trọng.

"Rất ổn." Tôi đáp trong tông giọng không có một miếng cảm xúc gì mà tôi đã quá quen rồi.

Họ nhìn nhau rồi mau chóng ra khỏi ghế để nhặt lại giấy tờ mà tôi làm bừa bộn mà không hỏi han gì hơn. Tôi cần phải tiết chế bản thân mình lại, bọn chúng sẽ nghĩ tôi bị điên nếu tôi cứ tiếp tục như vậy.

Queenie hắng giọng nói, "Ngài còn ý tưởng gì khác mà ngài muốn làm..."

"Cứ để đó đi." Tôi đứng dậy và từ từ về phòng của mình.

Họ đi theo tôi, bà Carrow đuổi kịp nói, "Đã là bảy năm rồi, từ cái đợt mít tinh trước! Bộ cậu không muốn..."

"Tôi chỉ là không muốn phải làm gì, nếu bà cứ phiền tôi mãi, đúng ngày tôi đang mệt thì tôi sẽ đổ bịnh sớm trong phòng của tôi thôi."

Tôi đập cửa và xoa trán của mình. Khi nào cuộc đời tôi sẽ dễ chịu hơn? Cuộc sống có dễ dàng hơn cho tôi được thêm hay không? Tôi e là không, tôi đã chọn con đường này rồi, tôi đã chọn theo đuổi ước mơ của mình và tôi sẽ làm. Tôi nhắm mắt lại và chìm vào giấc ngủ, tôi chỉ muốn được gặp lại em... một người mà tôi còn thương, một lần cuối cùng nữa thôi.

...

_Đập vào mắt tôi vẫn là tôi đang đứng ở thung lũng Godric, không có ai ở xung quanh tôi cả._

_Tôi sẽ cố dành thời gian tận hưởng nơi mà tôi đang hằng mong đợi trong đây bởi vì đây là lần cuối cùng tôi có thể ghé thăm nơi đây, ngay khi tỉnh dậy là tôi mãi mãi không thể trở về đây được nữa._

_Tôi nhìn thấy một cái nhà thờ Thiên Chúa được đắp đá vôi tuyệt đẹp cùng với khung cửa sổ bằng kiếng không xước, mỗi cửa sổ tính theo hàng dọc là một tầng lầu riêng biệt. Khi ánh mặt trời rọi lên nơi đó, hình ảnh đẹp đó phảng phất ngay dưới nền cỏ màu xanh diệp lục. Kế bên cái nhà thờ là cái nghĩa trang._

_Tôi dành thời gian đi dạo nghĩa địa thì thấy cái ngôi mộ Ignotus Peverell còn đó nhưng tôi vẫn tập trung quan sát nhưng cái nấm mồ khác, lần đầu tiên cảm thấy đủ kì lạ... làm sao mà tôi chưa bao giờ nhớ để từng chi tiết nhỏ nhặt của nơi này đây? Mọi thứ thiệt là quá rõ ràng và tôi có thể nhận ra tôi đang đứng đó từ đời nào. Quái lạ, có những nấm mồ mả còn khắc thêm tên những người tôi cảm thấy xa lạ, sao mà tôi chưa bao giờ biết họ được?_

_Tôi nhìn những cửa hàng ở cuối đường, tôi còn không biết là có một cái hiệu sách ở đây... tôi đoán là Albus em thích lắm. Tôi đang thắc mắc là nếu em ấy mà còn đọc sách trong đó... có lẽ ở đời thực... em đã quá căng thẳng thường xuyên rồi._

_Tôi thở dài, tôi nhận ra tôi không giúp gì được thêm. Chân tôi chuyển động về phía trước cửa nhà Dumbledore làm tim tôi loạn nhịp. Chỉ việc thử gõ cửa thôi. Tay tôi hoá thành nắm đấm và tôi gõ cửa thử, cảm giác gỗ đuốc xây xát vào đốt xương ngón tay của tôi nó quá quen thuộc rồi, từ 44 năm về trước._

_Vẫn không ai thèm trả lời. Tôi áp tai vào cửa thì bên trong còn không có một tiếng động nữa. Tôi thở dài suy sụp, dựa trán của mình vào cửa trong vài giây rồi dứt ra. Tôi ngậm đốt xương ngón tay của mình cho đỡ đau rồi sau đó xoa nước bọt lên cửa._

_"Auf Wiedersehen." Tôi thì thầm rồi quay sang tới nhà người cô thân yêu của mình._   
_(Tạm biệt.)_

_Tôi gõ cửa nhà cô tôi, mong được gặp lại cô tôi một lần nữa... hay gặp lại em... nhưng mà em đi mất rồi thì sao tôi gặp lại được. Vẫn không trả lời. Từng hi vọng mong manh của tôi đã tan biến trong vài giây._

_Tôi đánh liều thử vặn cái khoá cửa xem. Bất ngờ thay, cửa được mở ra luôn. Tôi nhìn xung quanh rồi bước vào, đóng cửa lại._

_Sao kì cục vậy... trông giống như tôi đi lộn nhà của ai khác, nhưng con đường đến nhà Tante tôi vẫn như xưa. Tim tôi chợt đau nhói khi tôi nhận ra được tôi vừa mới bước vào một căn nhà nào. Trên tường được dán giấy da xịn xò cùng với nhiều bức tranh và tờ lịch năm 1893, cái ghế sofa mới toanh, những tấm thảm và cái nệm... Cái cách bài trí đó tôi có thể cho rằng cái nhà này là của những người hết sức giàu có và có địa thế nên nó mới được gọn gàng và hạng sang tới vậy._

_Tôi cảm thấy phát bệnh. Tôi tính quay đầu về nhà nhưng mà cái cửa thì biến mất._

_Con mẹ nó. Tôi thử tiến vào thì... tôi phát hiện ra có một đứa trẻ đang ùa chạy dọc hành lang, nó có mái tóc màu vàng-gần-như-sắp-chuyển-sang-màu-trắng, xoã ngang vai. Sao nó giống tôi vậy? Cả cái con mắt màu vàng trắng và... bên còn lại là màu xanh đen như cái hố vũ trụ._

_"Con mẹ nó... mẹ mẹ mẹ mẹ NÓ! GIÚP TÔI RA KHỎI ĐÂY MAU!!!"_

_Não tôi nó rung động, tôi cố trốn chạy. Nhưng tôi không thể, tôi không làm được. Chân của tôi bị khoá bởi thứ ma thuật vô định hình, không thể xác định được. Tôi đành phải đứng đó._

_Tôi nhìn thấy bản thân tôi còn nhỏ đang chạy lung tung, ngón tay bé tí ti của nó đang cầm cái tên lửa, phía dưới nền đất rải rác đồ chơi bằng nhựa xịn xò như xe đua điều khiển, tên lửa, súng đồ chơi, xe cứu hoả,... nó đang giả bộ như đang bay lên cùng cái tên lửa đồ chơi đó, miệng nó cứ kêu:_

_"bờ rừm... bờ rừm... bờ rừm... èn ẻn ẻnnnnnnnnn........."_

_Tim tôi chợt ấm lòng khi suy nghĩ sao hồi đó tôi "trẻ trâu" tới vậy! Nhưng mà tôi vẫn không muốn! Đưa tôi RA KHỎI ĐÂY MAU. Viễn cảnh sắp tới là tôi hết muốn thấy rồi. Tôi không nghĩ tôi sẽ chịu đựng được. Tôi rồi sẽ không chịu đựng nổi thôi. Lí do đằng sau chuyện này là bên dưới:_

_Trong lúc tôi đang ngồi chơi cái phi cơ đồ chơi của mình, có một tiếng kêu rất lớn:_

_"Gellert, komm her!"_   
_(Gellert, lại đây con!)_

_Cái giọng đó, ngày xưa tôi đã nghe quá quen thuộc rồi._

_Bé con đặt đồ chơi xuống, "kommende Mutter!"_   
_(Con tới đây nè mẹ!)_

_Tôi đi theo chính tôi ngày xưa, lại chỗ phòng ăn. Cái bàn gỗ được bôi sáp nên bóng bẩy và cái ghế thiệt quen thuộc. Hàng chục đĩa đồ ăn được đặt lên bàn, bé con rất vui và nó ngồi xuống. Mẹ tôi cũng ngồi xuống kế bên tôi, tôi nhận ra ánh nhìn màu nâu đậm nhưng mang đầy nỗi buồn của mẹ tôi mà tôi không thể hiểu nổi. Mái tóc màu vàng được cột lại bằng sợi dây thun nhỏ, không một sợi tóc nào lú ra. Mẹ tôi lúc nào cũng đẹp nhưng từ trước tới giờ tôi chỉ thấy hai bên gò má của mẹ tôi cực kì trắng bệch, miệng thì không còn đầy đặn nữa._

_Mẹ tôi có bàn tay khá mềm yếu, bà ấy cắt miếng thức ăn của mình và ăn rất do dự, như thể tôi thấy bà ấy bị miễn cưỡng bởi thức ăn đó vậy. Tôi quyết định lấy ghế ngồi kế bên bé cưng như là một người con thứ hai, nhìn bản thân tôi hồi nhỏ và mẹ tôi ăn trong âm thầm._

_Chỉ trong thời gian ngắn, ba tôi bước vào đây. Lúc mà ông ta vừa chỉnh áo lại gần thì ông ta chuẩn bị nhấc mông ngồi lên chỗ tôi đang ngồi, tôi tức giận né qua một bên và đứng đó. Ba của tôi, ông ta vẫn ăn mặc rất lịch sự. Cái vạc áo màu đen đó của ông ta được may vừa đủ vừa vặn cho ông ta mặc, một khe hở của áo cũng không có. Cái tóc màu trắng-chuẩn-bị-ngã-sang-bạch-kim của ba tôi được vuốt keo ở đằng sau, và dĩ nhiên là không lòi ra mấy sợi tóc lẻ tẻ. Miệng ba tôi như là một đường thẳng băng, làn da thì trắng trẻo nhưng con mắt màu lam sâu thẳm lại quá mức tàn nhẫn._

_Các reader thấy không? Gia đình Grindelwald của tôi hoàn hảo thế đấy, từ bên trong cho đến tận bên ngoài. Mẹ tôi, giống như bất cứ bà nội trợ nào khác, chỉ có bổn phận là nấu ăn, dọn dẹp, nuôi con rồi chiều theo ý của chồng. Mặc dù bà không hoàn hảo như ý ba tôi nhưng ít ra nhờ làm mấy việc nhà này thì bà ấy mới dễ coi hơn..._

_Còn ba của tôi, ba tôi là một quan chức như bất cứ người đàn ông giàu có nào và đang công tác trong bộ Pháp thuật nước Đức, tôi không bao giờ biết ông ta đã xoay sở ra sao chứ tôi đã từng nghe kể rằng đây chính là một công việc được chuộng nhứt bởi đại đa số giới Pháp sư._

_Và tôi, tôi vẫn là một đứa trẻ quá hoàn hảo. Một tương lai tươi sáng đang chờ đón tôi, tôi sinh ra cũng đã rất tài giỏi, mới mấy tuổi đầu thôi thì người ta cũng đã biết đến tôi rồi. So với những đứa đồng trang lứa, tôi là một tay pháp sư hùng mạnh và lại có chỉ số thông minh rất cao, đúng là khá kì lạ và hiếm có._

_Nhà tôi được chuộng bởi các gia đình khác ở Đức là vì thế..._

**_Nhưng mà tôi thì không được như vậy..._ **

(Còn tiếp...)

**-HẾT CHAP 46-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nếu các bạn có để ý thì... chỉ cần nhìn hai người lúc còn nhỏ chơi đồ chơi gì là phân biệt được ngay ai công ai thụ luôn:
> 
> \+ Cụ Grin ngày xưa khoái chơi trò Lái máy bay, Bắn súng, Xe đua.
> 
> \+ Cụ Dum thì ngày xưa toàn chơi Búp bê với Đồ hàng và Bắn thun, Nhảy dây,...


	47. Ba Của Nó

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vẫn như cũ, Vietsub của tiếng Đức trong ngoặc đơn.

** Gellert POV: **

_Ba của tôi hắng giọng của mình nói, "Marie, ich dachte, ich hätte dir gesagt, dass ich kein Huhn mag."_   
_(Marie, tôi nghĩ tôi đã nói với bà bao nhiêu lần rồi là tôi không thích ăn thịt gà)_

_Mẹ tôi chỉ nhìn ông ta và đáp lại một cách đầy hối lỗi, "Es tut mir leid, Schatz, ich werde es besser machen."_   
_(Em xin lỗi, anh yêu, em sẽ làm tốt hơn)_

_Tôi luôn luôn ghét cách bà ấy nhu nhược tới vậy, mỗi lần bà ấy sai thì bà ấy nói lại tương tự những câu nói đó, kể cả đó là lỗi của ba tôi._

_Ba tôi, phớt lờ sự tồn tại của tôi và nói khéo cho mẹ tôi, "Seien Sie von Nutzen und sagen Sie es Gellert."_   
_(Nhớ kĩ đấy và đi nói cho thằng Gellert nghe đi.)_

_Mẹ tôi nhìn tôi với một vẻ rất nghiêm trọng, bà ấy đã biết tôi sẽ như thế nào khi mà nói ra, nhưng mà người chồng của bà đã giao rồi thì buộc phải làm theo thôi. Bà ấy nuốt nước bọt nói, "Dein Vater und ich haben dir eine Verlobung gesichert."_   
_(Mẹ và cha đã sắp đặt hôn nhân cho con rồi.)_

_Mắt tôi trợn to lên, "eine Ehefrau?"_   
_(Lấy vợ ư?)_

_Tim của tôi chợt đau nhói khi tôi nhớ lại ngày hôm nay, sống lại một lần nữa là một cái địa ngục. Địa ngục là vì tôi đã biết cái kết này như thế nào, bởi vì tôi biết những gì nó đã khiến tôi trở nên như vậy. Những gì ông ta đã làm cho tôi ra nông nỗi này._

_Ba tôi nói tiếp, "Ja, wir finden es richtig, dass Sie auf dem richtigen Weg sind."_   
_(Ừ, tao và mẹ mày nghĩ đó là điều đúng, mày sẽ đi đúng hướng đó.)_

_Tôi nháy lông mình của mình, dẹp đồ ăn qua một bên cùng với cây nĩa của mình, "Nein."_   
_(Không.)_

_Cả hai người nhìn nhau, và có chút sửng sốt trước sự phủ nhận đó vì từ trước tới giờ, tôi chưa bao giờ làm trái điều gì. Như tôi đã nói, bằng mọi giá thì tôi vẫn là hoàn hảo. Họ chỉ là ghét tôi, cho nên tôi lúc nào cũng nỗ lực hơn ai hết để làm điều họ giao, kể cả khi nó trái với luân thường đạo lí. Hôm nay là ngày tôi đã chịu đựng hết nổi, ngày hôm nay cũng là ngày tôi cũng có tiếng nói của mình. Thêm nữa, tôi sẽ bắt đầu một cuộc thay đổi toàn diện._

_Ba tôi tức điên lên rõ rệt, "Marie." Ba tôi bảo, ra hiệu cho mẹ tôi rời khỏi phòng. Bà ấy nghe theo mệnh lệnh của ông ta và rời đi ngay._

_Tôi nhìn chằm chằm vào mắt của ba tôi, ánh mắt mà chỉ biết mang lại sự hận thù không đáng có, ba tôi răn giọng nói, "Hör zu, du wirst tun, was ich sage. Jungen sollten gute, starke Arbeiter mit einer treuen Frau sein."_   
_(Mày nghe cho rõ đây, mày phải làm theo điều tao nói. Là con trai phải ra đấng nam nhi, những người đi làm việc đại sự thì phải cưới vợ hiền)_

_Tôi nháy lông mày, "Ich möchte nicht wie die anderen sein, ich möchte großartig sein!"_   
_(Con không muốn phải giống những người khác, con chỉ muốn trở nên hoàn hảo!)_

_Từng giây từng phút, ba tôi đã càng ngày càng điên tiết hơn trước lời nói đó, "Verschwende dein Leben nicht mit solchen dummen Ambitionen."_   
_(Mày đừng có mà lãng phí cuộc đời mày vào những tham vọng ngu ngốc đó.)_

_Tôi không nói gì nữa._

_Ba tôi nhận ra được con người thật của tôi, và ông ta thở dài một cái, hắng giọng nói một câu nghe hết sức là vô tâm:_

_"Ich wusste immer, dass du eine Enttäuschung bist."_   
_(Tao biết mày đã là một nỗi thất vọng tràn trề)_

_Tôi năm mười tuổi đáp trả lại, "Was habe ich gemacht! Warum hassen Sie mich?"_   
_(Con đã làm gì sai chứ! Tại sao ba lại ghét con?)_

_Sự giận dữ qua năm tháng của tôi được kìm nén bấy lâu nay bây giờ đã bộc phát, tôi hết chịu nổi nữa. Tôi đã nhớ ra rồi. Mỗi ngày tôi thức dậy hoá ra tôi cũng chỉ là một sự thất vọng, nghĩa là có tôi trên cõi đời này thì tôi không bao giờ có thể làm hài lòng được ai cả._

_Ba của tôi lại gần tôi, mặt hết sức điên tiết và quát tôi, chửi rủa tôi vô cùng thậm tệ, "_ **_AUGE IST EINE TRAGEDY_ ** _, KEIN JUNGE MIT EINEM SOLCHEN SCHMUTZIGEN EIGENTUM KANN PERFEKT SEIN!"_   
_(_ **_HAI CÁI CON MẮT CỦA MÀY LÀ MỘT NỖI BI KỊCH_ ** _, KHÔNG MỘT THẰNG NÀO CÓ CÁI THỨ DƠ BẨN ĐÓ LÀ HOÀN HẢO HẾT!)_

_Ông ta la lên xong, sau đó nhào vô bóp cổ tôi làm cho tôi sắp ngạt thở. Ông ta không những thế còn lắc cổ tôi như điên và mồm không ngưng chửi rủa, gào khét vào lỗ tai tôi:_

_"SIE SIND NICHT SPEZIAL. SIE SIND NICHT SELTEN. SIE SIND NICHT EINZIGARTIG. Sie sind eine Enttäuschung und eine Schande für den Familiennamen!"_   
_(MÀY ĐÉO CÓ CÁI THÁ GÌ GỌI LÀ ĐẶC BIỆT. MÀY KHÔNG PHẢI CỦA QUÝ TRỜI CHO. MÀY CÀNG KHÔNG PHẢI LÀ NGƯỜI DUY NHỨT. Mày là sự thất vọng và nỗi nhục nhã to lớn nhứt của cái dòng tộc này mày có biết không!)_

_Dứt lời, ông ta ngưng bóp cổ tôi nữa, thời điểm tôi sắp tắt thở, ông ta buông tay ra và xô tôi ngã xuống._

_Nước mắt mang đầy bức xúc đã lăn dọc cả gò má còn trẻ non của tôi năm mười tuổi, tôi đứng đó mà cũng phải khóc theo nó, ba tôi bắt đầu chuyển sang nắm chặt từng sợi tóc của tôi và giựt lê giựt lết, miệng không ngừng quát mắng, sỉ nhục tôi, chà đạp tôi. Tôi đã khóc nấc nghẹn trước sự chấn thương về mặt tinh thần và thể chất của mình. Lúc mà ông ta giựt tôi đến đứt hết một chõm tóc rồi, người tôi ngay lập tức bị hất văng nằm một chỗ dưới nền nhà. Trên đời này, đây là lần đầu tiên tôi bị bạo lực dã man, tôi biết sắp tới sẽ xảy ra chuyện gì rồi, tôi bắt đầu nghe tiếng gào khét của tôi năm xưa. Tôi vừa quan sát vừa nấc nghẹn, tay ôm miệng của mình._

_Cha của tôi xách một cái roi gai rất dày và đánh đập tôi thậm tệ vào vùng lưng và chân, dường như ông ta không biết hả dạ là gì. Sau đó dùng một bàn tay hoá thành nắm đấm và đục vào mặt tôi hai chục cái đến te tua, không còn gì để nhìn được nữa, ai nhìn cũng không còn nhận ra tôi là ai vì mặt tôi đã sưng phù và chảy quá nhiều máu. Cả đời mà ông ta muốn chỉ là một gia đình vô cùng hoàn hảo, một gia đình có vợ biết làm việc nhà và có một đứa con trai nối nghiệp ông ta._

_Nhưng với tôi, đời không như là mơ, chỉ cần trái ý một cái thì thay vào đó, là ông ta bạo lực, đánh đập tôi..._ **_rất tàn nhẫn_ ** _. Giấc mộng lần này của tôi ép tôi phải nhớ lại cái cảnh tượng mà tôi bị đánh nhừ tử đến sắp sửa phải lìa đời như thế nào. Tôi bị ép buộc phải tái hiện lại cái ngày mà đã thay đổi cuộc đời tôi mãi mãi, cái ngày mà tôi trở nên cay đắng hơn, cái ngày mà tôi khao khát được đạt tất cả mọi thứ để chứng minh cho ông ta là đã sai, cái ngày tôi buộc phải quên thế nào là biết yêu, cái ngày mà tôi sẽ không bao giờ từ bỏ, tôi không bao giờ muốn họ nhìn nhận rằng tôi không là "hoàn hảo" như tất cả vẫn nghĩ. Tôi chỉ đơn giản là muốn khác biệt và bây giờ tôi đã vậy. Chính vì thế, tôi học hành chăm chỉ và tôi đạt được mục tiêu hết sức đầy mơ ước khi tôi đã thâu tóm được sức mạnh phép thuật quyền năng nhứt._

_Máu đã văng tung toé mỗi lần ông ta hành hình tôi... Khi tôi đã thở thoi thóp, ông ta mới nương tay và mau chóng cầm tôi và vứt vào trong Bệnh Xá cho có lệ, tiền thì trả đủ cho tôi và từ đó trở đi, ông ta đã chính thức không còn coi tôi là con trai của ông ta nữa. Tôi vốn biết từ lúc mẹ tôi sinh tôi ra tới giờ, ông ta đã không bao giờ muốn tôi được tồn tại nữa, cái ngày này cũng đã đến và ông ta cũng đã thoả mãn được cái ước muốn của mình._

_Nguyên một gia đình đó không ai thèm đếm xỉa gì đến tôi, từ cái hôm tôi không còn ở cái nhà này nữa, tôi đã càng trở nên tuyệt vời hơn, như tôi đã nói là tôi có thể mà. Trường Durmstrang lúc nào cũng ngưỡng mộ trước tài năng xuất chúng của tôi, và tiên phong tôi là một trong những học sinh tiêu biểu nhứt trường, sau này sẽ rất thành công. Chính ông ta đã luôn luôn phản đối tôi vào cái trường này vì đây là Durmstrang là trường chuyên gia đào tạo những phù thuỷ pháp sư hắc ám nhứt. Nhưng chính tôi thì không bao giờ để cho cơ hội vụt mất được, dù chỉ là một lời nói._

_Tôi sống một phần đời của mình ở đợ trong kí túc xá của trường, đi dọn dẹp, rửa bát và giúp đỡ học sinh khác. May mắn thay, tante Bathilda Bagshot là một thành viên duy nhứt trong gia đình tôi mà đã quan tâm đến tôi, cô tôi là người duy nhứt có thể thấu cảm được tôi và cưu mang tôi đi về. Ngày tante gặp tôi thực sự quá ý nghĩa. Từ đó sự tham vọng tìm các Bảo bối Tử thần đã dẫn tôi đến quyền tự do của phù thuỷ và tôi học được nhiều điều hơn từ cái thế giới hỗn loạn ngay lúc này. Tôi đã có tiếng nói của mình, tôi muốn những người khác cũng có tiếng nói giống tôi nữa. Cái ngày hôm đó là ngày tồi tệ nhứt trong cuộc đời tôi, nếu không có nó, tôi còn chẳng biết được tôi là ai ngày nay._

_Sau cái ngày tàn độc đó, tôi cũng không thèm nói chuyện với ba mẹ mình nữa. Mặc dù được công nhận là gia đình hoàn hảo nhứt nhưng ba mẹ tôi đã hoàn toàn tách biệt tôi ra khỏi căn nhà này, phớt lờ sự tồn tại của tôi như mười năm họ đã làm như vậy. Tôi biết tôi khác rồi, tôi tự hào bản thân mình dù cho họ có nói tôi là một kẻ đê tiện. Tôi mong những người còn lại phải khiếp sợ mỗi khi nhắc đến tên tôi ngay lúc này._

_Trừ ba tôi. Khi ông ta đọc được tờ Nhật báo và thấy tôi ở bìa trước, tôi không thấy lạ gì nếu ông ta có nổi điên lên. Nó không làm tôi phải suy sụp, bởi vì dù sao ba tôi vẫn sẵn sàng đại hành xác tôi chảy máu đến sắp chết trong dưới cái nền nhà bếp màu trắng mà, đánh đập đến nỗi mà cả sàn nhà cũng nứt gạch theo._

_Ngay lúc này... hình ảnh tôi năm 10 tuổi đã tỉnh lại trong phòng bệnh của mình với rất nhiều gạc băng quấn lấy, đắp lại từng vết thẹo, từng khẽ hở mà máu đã tuôn chảy, nó đã khóc lóc và cảm thấy cô độc. Nó đã nghĩ mình đã là một cái xác khô rồi, nó nhìn máu me lan đầy lên quần áo của mình, vết thương thì bấy nhầy khắp cơ thể, nó cố gắng bước xuống, từng ngón chân một chạm trên nền nhà và tiến dần cho đến khi rời khỏi phòng._

_Giấc mộng này của tôi mãi mãi chấm dứt tại đây._

**-HẾT CHAP 47-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngược cụ Dum xong giờ đến phiên ngược cụ Grin bù lại nhưng mà là ngược về thể xác. Cơ mà như đã giải thích về cái Khế ước máu, vì phần linh hồn bên trong đã bị tổn thương rồi nên gián tiếp, cụ Grin sẽ đến được đây.


	48. Còn có gì... mà con muốn nói với thầy không?

** Albus POV: **

Tôi đang chạy, từng cơn gió lướt ngang qua gương mặt của tôi cũng như len lỏi qua điểm bạc trên mái tóc màu nâu của mình. Công nhận mới thế mà tôi đã già nhanh thật. Từng tiếng rù rì của học sinh đều lọt vào tai của tôi và chúng né đường cho tôi qua. Lúc mà có tiếng la hét từ một nữ sinh được cất lên, giáo viên như chúng tôi đều chạy tới. Những giáo viên khác đều đứng bên cạnh tôi và họ cũng lo lắng. Cực kì lo lắng. Gần đây, mỗi ngày tại trường Hogwarts đều được lấp đầy bởi sự lo lắng. Mặc dù được coi là nơi an toàn nhứt ở thế giới phù thuỷ nhưng bây giờ đã đảo lộn hoàn toàn, cái trường đã trở nên rất, rất nguy hiểm. Không cần bàn tán gì cả, trường học sẽ phải đóng cửa. Tôi luôn coi trường Hogwarts là mái ấm của tôi. Suy nghĩ đó khiến tim tôi đau nhói, ruột gan quặn thắt.

"Ở ĐÂY NÀY!" Nymphadora Tonks hét lên, dẫn chúng tôi vào nhà vệ sinh nữ ở lầu Hai.

Vừa mới bước vào, nỗi sợ hãi to lớn nhứt của chúng tôi đã được hiện ra. Đó chính là thi thể của một nữ sinh nhà Ravenclaw ngay dưới nền nhà tắm, rất đủ để trường học phải đóng cửa. Con bé có mái tóc màu nâu đậm được cột ở hai bên, cùng với cái mắt kiếng đã bị vỡ tan tành, nó nằm xuống với ánh mắt được trợn to trong sự kinh ngạc nhưng đã hoàn toàn vô hồn, dấu hiệu của cái chết gần như không có. Tôi đành không nhìn nữa vì tôi càng đau lòng hơn khi phải liên tưởng đến Ariana.

Cô McGonagall để ý sự bất bình của tôi và kéo tôi qua một bên, "Được rồi mà Albus, mọi thứ sẽ ổn..."

"Không đâu." Nước mắt lại sắp trào ra khỏi mắt tôi nhưng tôi vẫn cứ kìm nén lấy, "Bọn chúng sẽ dẹp trường Hogwarts vì chuyện này, tôi sẽ mất việc làm, tôi sẽ mất mái ấm của tôi."

McGonagall vỗ lưng tôi và cô ấy nhìn cái xác chết đó, "Tội con bé, Myrtle là một trong số học sinh học tốt của tôi." McGonagall nói rồi để tôi một mình cho xoa dịu bớt, rồi đến trò chuyện với các giáo sư khác. Khi tôi ra khỏi phòng, tôi gặp một học sinh nữ nhà Hufflepuff nhỏ nhắn đã dẫn giáo viên bọn tôi đến chỗ của Myrtle.

"Thưa Giáo sư... thầy ổn cả chứ?" Con bé hỏi, nó nở nụ cười tốt bụng về phía tôi.

Tôi gật đầu, "Ừ Nymphadora, thầy muốn hỏi là có phải con... à không... sao con lại tìm được Myrtle ở đó."

"Không phải con đâu... thầy biết mà, nhưng con muốn nói chuyện này. Con đã lén nghe những học sinh khác bàn tán về Myrtle rồi nhỏ đó nức nở chạy vô nhà vệ sinh, có lẽ là do nói xấu hay gì đó," con bé lắc đầu của mình, "Con bé khóc lớn lắm và con định vào nhà vệ sinh để hỏi thăm để xoa dịu nhỏ đó thì đùng một phát..." Con bé ngậm ngùi.

Tôi nháy lông mày của mình, "Con nghĩ có ai trong số kẻ nói xấu Myrtle làm không?"

Con bé nhún vai, "Con không biết nữa... với lại con không thấy ai vào nhà vệ sinh ngoại trừ nhỏ đó hết thầy."

"Cảm ơn con Nymphadora, con về lớp học được rồi."

Con bé gật đầu và rời đi. Đúng là còn trẻ thì năng động thật. Xác của Myrtle được đặt trên cái giường khiêng bệnh nhân và được đắp khăn trắng che lại để không cho học sinh khác quấy rầy. Khi mọi người lên lầu hết rồi, họ sẽ đặt con bé trong một phòng đặc biệt chờ ba mẹ con bé đến đem về. Tôi quay lại phòng làm việc của mình thì thấy Tom đang đứng nhìn chằm chằm vào cái tay đang toòng ten trên cái giường khiêng vác. Thằng bé trông không có cảm xúc gì về vụ này khi nó nhìn Myrtle được chở đi.

"Tom!" Tôi gọi lại, thằng bé ngưng tập trung nhìn và quay qua nhìn tôi với sự bất ngờ, "lại đây với thầy."

"Giáo sư Dumbledore." Tom chào lại, và leo lên cầu thang.

"Giờ này khuya rồi thầy khuyên là không nên đi lang thang, Tom!" Tôi ra hiệu, cố không bộc lộ cảm xúc rằng tôi nghi ngờ Tom đã làm chuyện này. Dù tôi nghĩ nó đã biết ý sẵn rồi.

"Dạ thưa giáo sư, con... con nghĩ là... con phải tự mình đến xem nếu lời đồn đó là thiệt." Tom nói lấp bấp, quả thực là không bình thường rồi. Mặc dù mang trong mình hoàn cảnh khó khăn nhưng tôi để ý thì nó hay nói chuyện trịch thượng với người khác, như thể mỗi mình nó là Máu thuần chủng, còn lại chúng tôi đều là dân Muggle tầm thường.

"Thầy e rằng là đúng đó, Tom. Thiệt hoàn toàn." Tôi cam đoan, tôi biết nó cũng đã biết sẵn và giờ dám chắc Tom đã gây ra vụ này.

Qua tìm hiểu bấy lâu nay, Slytherin rất ghét Muggle (tôi căn cứ vào đây là vì Tom nó rõ ràng ghét Lily Evans mặc dù nó không nói cho tôi nghe, không thể chối cãi được) và biết nói chuyện với rắn, nếu một ai đó mà mang trong mình những điều cực hiếm này thì đó chính hậu duệ của Salazar. Hồi đi học tôi tính khí tò mò lắm, tôi còn ước gì được hỏi thêm chuyện về Phòng chứa Bí mật và cái thứ sinh vật gì đang nằm trong đó. Nhưng tôi không có ngu đến mức thế, mặc dù tôi tò mò thật nhưng tốt hơn hết là tôi nên tự suy ngẫm và mò ra câu trả lời cho đời mình.

"Trường bây giờ thế nào hả thầy?" Tom hỏi, "Con không có nhà để ở, chỗ đó cũng không gần Hogwarts đâu, có đúng không thầy?"

Tom có vẻ sợ sệt thì cũng là điều có thể hiểu được. Xưa giờ nó không thích ở trong cô nhi viện, người khác thế nào thì tôi không biết, tôi chỉ cảm thấy thương hại cho Tom đôi phần mà thôi. Từ nhỏ cho tới lớn, nó chưa bao giờ được học những kĩ năng mềm và cơ bản nhứt chẳng hạn như thế nào là chào hỏi lễ phép, cách để bầu bạn, cách để yêu, và cả một cuộc đời của nó ở đó chỉ được lấp đầy bởi sự khinh miệt và quấy phá từ trẻ em gốc Muggle khác. Từ lí do này, liệu tôi có nên khơi bày cái sự việc này của nó cho người khác biết không? Còn muốn đi giết Muggle ư? Thiệt không thể chấp nhận nổi.

"Thầy hiểu mà Tom... nhưng thầy e rằng hiệu trưởng Dippet có thể sẽ không có cơ hội nào khác!" Tôi làm bộ như tôi không quan tâm, nhưng tôi biết được chuyện gì đó. Bảo thằng bé thế này rằng là lão ta yêu Hogwarts lắm nên sẽ làm lung lay được vụ tấn công nếu nó thực sự đứng đằng sau vụ này.

"Chuyện này sau mà dừng được... nếu mà một kẻ đáng ngờ phải bị bắt lại..." Tom lầm bầm cố tìm ra câu trả lời.

"Còn có gì... mà con muốn nói với thầy không?" Tôi hỏi, cho thấy tôi đang nhân từ với nó.

Trong vòng vài phút tôi nghĩ nó sẽ thú tội để làm việc đúng, nhưng mà không, nó trả lời, "không thưa thầy." Nó lắc đầu, tỏ vẻ như vô tội, "con hết chuyện rồi."

Tôi cảm thấy thực sự nghi ngờ là do nó, tôi biết là nó làm mà, tôi muốn nó biết là tôi biết nó làm. Sau khi nghe rồi, tôi thấy Tom nuốt nước bọt, tôi nói, "vậy được rồi... con đi về đi."

Tom gật đầu, "vậy chúc thầy ngủ ngon ạ."

Tôi nhìn nó rời đi, coi như không mang tội tình gì. Tôi không định cho mọi người biết, chỉ để mình Dippet biết là Tom làm thôi. Tôi cần phải suy tính sao cho hợp lí, mà không để lại bằng chứng quá rõ, kể cả khi họ có tin được tôi, họ không thể làm được gì.

Quay về phòng làm việc quả thực là rất tội lỗi. Một người biết ai đứng sau một sự việc hết sức nghiêm trọng này, nhứt là một học sinh lại càng kinh khủng hơn nữa. Tôi từng tin Tom cần được tin tưởng, vì nó gặp rắc rối, cần sự yêu thương và chỉ bảo. Tôi đã thương hại nó, tôi đã giúp nó. Nhưng đã quá xa vời rồi. Khi tôi nghĩ đến Amycus... tôi lại sai nữa, vì tôi rất hiền. Tom không hẳn là đã an toàn, tôi phải theo sát nó.

Tôi ngồi xuống bàn và để ý thấy cái tờ thư. Tôi nhặt lên và săm soi kĩ, thư được dán lại khá lạ. Tôi mở nó ra và đọc được nội dung bên trong:

_"Kính gửi ông Albus Dumbledore,_

_Gellert Grindelwald đang ngày càng mạnh và nhiều người ngày càng sợ, người Anh như ông cũng sợ tương tự như người Mĩ chúng tôi. Bộ Pháp thuật nước Anh đã công bố rằng ông là một pháp sư duy nhứt ngang tài ngang sức với hắn. Ông mạnh như vậy, tôi không biết tại sao ông cứ vùi đầu mình vô một cái trường học thay vì đi làm một công việc nào cho đáng giá mình chút. Thời gian đã cận kề và ông sắp phải đi đối đầu với hắn, MACUSA sẽ sẵn sàng hỗ trợ ông toàn diện trong nhiệm vụ lần này, và hi vọng là ông giúp giải cứu thế giới phù thuỷ. Chúc ông thành công._

_Cựu Bộ trưởng,_

_Seraphina Picquery."_

Tôi buông lá thư xuống và xoa trán của mình. Tôi đã có Bộ pháp thuật Nước Anh rồi giờ còn bị MACUSA theo dõi nữa, làm sao mà tôi có thể sống nổi đây?

**-HẾT CHAP 48-**


	49. Phục thù

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tui chỉ ship GGAD dưới vai JD x JL thôi nhé, bất kể trong số hai người ai bị recast lại.

** Gellert POV: **

Một số người có thể nghĩ tôi là một kẻ yếu đuối từ cái hôm mà giấc mơ của tôi đã bị quậy cho tan tành, không còn được giao lưu với Albus cũng như tôi không còn một ai kề bên. Nhưng tôi vốn dĩ đã xoay sở hơn chục năm không có em bên cạnh rồi mà, hơn nữa trong giấc mơ đó, em không phải là thực nữa. Còn quá khứ của tôi thì sao? Tôi chỉ nói là tôi sẽ không để nó làm phiền tôi, mặc dù việc đó căng đầu óc thiệt nhưng đó cũng chính là lí do vì sao tôi trở thành một người như ngày hôm nay. Tiết chế cảm xúc cũng là một cách để hình thành nên chính bản thân tôi, những thứ đó đã là sai lầm, nó chỉ giúp tôi mạnh mẽ hơn nữa.

Sau tất cả những gì ba mẹ tôi đã gây ra cho tôi, tôi đã trở thành chính tôi.

Sau khi tôi bị đuổi khỏi trường Durmstrang, tôi đã có một tham vọng.

Sau khi tôi bỏ rơi Albus, tôi đã bắt đầu một cuộc vận động lớn.

Dư âm của tôi vẫn sẽ tồn tại đó trong nhiều năm liền, đó là điều duy nhứt tôi còn quan tâm thật sự.

"Ngài Grindelwald?" Queenie mở cửa.

"Mmm." Tôi cho vào.

Cô ta nói một cách đầy cẩn trọng, "Họ ummm.... họ đang đến đây, ngài đã..."

"Tôi biết rồi." Tôi thở dài, từ từ ra khỏi ghế và rời khỏi phòng cùng cô ta.

"Ngài có sao không?" Queenie hỏi một cách hết sức lo lắng.

Tôi né ánh nhìn chằm chằm đó, chìa mặt về phía trước và tôi gạc suy nghĩ đi. "Tôi ổn... tôi vốn dĩ là thế mà."

Khi tôi đi vào căn phòng chính, tôi thấy Credence đang luyện pháp thuật bằng cây đũa của mình, cậu ta đang cải thiện từ từ qua nhiều năm luyện tập. Bà Carrow, Amycus và Alecto cũng bàn tán về chuyện gia đình cũng như là Abernathy và Vinda. Khi mà tôi xuất hiện, tôi lập tức trở thành tâm điểm chú ý.

"Tất cả hãy nhớ cởi mở hết mình khi vị khách của chúng ta tới đây." Tôi nở một nụ cười đe doạ rồi lại cửa sổ để đợi.

Chúng tôi chờ đợi không lâu nữa, thì một đàn Vong Mã chở cái xe vận tải đáp xuống và đậu ngay toà nhà. Tôi giao Vinda và Abernathy dẫn bọn họ lên đầu để tôi có thể... gặp được họ. Lúc mà họ dẫn người đó đến gặp tôi thì tôi có thể nghe nhiều tiếng lắc rắc, do đầu của người đó được trùm bởi cái bịch bim bim nên người đó không biết mình đang ở đâu, mỗi lần đi là chạm lung tung. Vinda cảm thấy khó xử liền giựt ra, lúc này người đàn ông đó đã nhìn được xung quanh rồi phẫn nộ về phía tôi.

"Chào mừng." Tôi mỉm cười, rồi lại gần người đó.

"Cô đang làm quái gì tôi vậy?" Người đàn ông đó nạt rồi cố gỡ mình ra khỏi sự ghìm chặt của người theo phe tôi. Người đó cuối cùng cũng từ do thì nhận ra được, "À ông Grindelwald!... Thật vui... thật vui... khi được gặp ông."

Tôi rút đũa phép của mình và một sợi dây vô hình từ đầu cây đũa bay đến trói người đó lại, nên Vinda và Abernathy đỡ phải vất vả.

Tôi vẫy tay của mình ra hiệu, những người giúp đỡ tôi rời đi. Tôi không muốn họ nghe lén.

"Mmmmm, tôi muốn hỏi cậu một vài... câu hỏi." Tôi đi thành hình vòng tròn xung quanh người đàn ông, trong khi cái đầu ngón tay của tôi đang vuốt ve cây đũa thần của mình, "cậu biết gì về Albus Dumbledore hả?"

Người đó nhăn mặt, "chưa nghe đến cái tên này bao giờ."

"MÀY ĐỪNG CÓ MỞ MIỆNG RA LÀ NÓI DỐI VỚI TAO, MÀY CÓ BIẾT TAO LÀ AI KHÔNG HẢ?" Cơn giận đã làm cho tôi mất kiềm chế, "Nói dối là tao sẽ tra tấn cho mày đến chết, hay đơn giản hơn là, từ từ nghiền nát mày thành cả trăm mảnh đấy." Người đó nuốt nước bọt. "Ai đã từng nghe đến Albus Dumbledore rồi. Cho nên mày đừng có vờ vịt rằng không biết đó là ai." Tôi hắng giọng và tiếp tục luận điểm của mình, "Hỏi lại một lần nữa, mày biết gì?"

Người đó nhún vai, "Không có quá nhiều... chỉ vài năm trước, ông ấy có hỏi tôi về một thứ... ông ta đang sở hữu."

Tôi nháy lông mày, "Em ấy có mang trong mình không?"

Người đó lắc đầu, "Không biết, bữa đó nghe có vẻ quan trọng lắm. Hơn nữa, ông ấy có hỏi tôi xem có biết được thêm điều gì hay không, tôi không nói ra cụ thể, nhưng tôi có sách nói về vấn đề này."

Tôi đi tới đi lui trong lúc còn đang cẩn thận lắng nghe, "Mày còn nhớ em ấy đã nói gì chứ?"

Người đó nghĩ trong một lát, "còn nhớ..."

Cơ mà mấy chuyện này quá hiển nhiên rồi, tôi lắc đầu không muốn phí phạm thời gian nữa. "Tao biết em ấy đã tẩy não mày hết rồi." Tôi biết em đang cố phá nát cái khế ước máu, tôi chỉ muốn biết xem em đã làm xong chưa. "Chừng nào... em ấy mới trở lại?"

Người đàn ông lắc đầu, "Không không, ông ấy sẽ không, tôi thề. Tôi vốn dĩ đã rất bất ngờ khi gặp ông ấy, tôi nói thiệt, ông ấy không phải là một loại người chỉ đơn thuần là đi vào một cửa hàng như là của ông ấy."

Tôi gật đầu, "Rồi tao hiểu... thôi thì cảm ơn mày vì còn có chút tác dụng đấy nhưng mà... e rằng tao đành phải nhốt mày vào trong số các nhà tù ở tại đây!" Chỉ với một cú vung đũa, người đàn ông biến mất. Tôi không biết em đã phá huỷ nó chưa.

Từ khi giấc mơ đó của tôi đã tan biến đến không còn gì nữa, tôi đã đoán được ra rằng chính cái khế ước máu đó đã làm ảnh hưởng đến giấc mơ của tôi. Queenie đã nói rằng nếu em phá nó thành công thì hai tụi tôi sẽ lại đấu đá với nhau. Nhưng tôi không đồng ý. Albus không phải là người có thể... dễ dàng xông lên vì chuyện gì, tôi biết rõ là vì mặc dù em đã rút lui theo tự nguyện nhưng chỉ có chính tôi là người lúc nào cũng đẩy em ra tới vực thẳm. Và dĩ nhiên hơn nữa, tôi sẽ không nói cho Queenie biết vụ đó.

Nếu tôi biết tuốt về em thì tôi chỉ có thể cho rằng là em sẽ lảng tránh tôi trong vô vọng, vì cái vụ đánh nhau trước... em có thể đã ghét bỏ tôi rồi. Tôi không thể trách em, tôi càng không thể tha thứ cho mình. Tôi đã nghĩ cuối cùng tôi cũng có một cuộc sống cho riêng mình, thứ mà được cho là an toàn, thứ mà tôi thường hay bị cho là một đứa trẻ bất trị nhưng vì lí do nào đó nên cho qua được. Albus là ở bên cạnh tôi, đồng lãnh đạo của tôi, bạn trai của tôi cũng như là bạn đời tôi. Chúng tôi sẽ cùng nhau đi khắp năm châu lục để lan toả tham vọng của mình về số phận trong thế giới phù thuỷ. Một khi xong xuôi, chúng tôi sẽ cai trị nó, một thế giới lí tưởng sẽ là của chúng tôi. Tất cả mọi người đều sẽ gọi tên chúng tôi, cũng như nhớ đến những thứ không thể nói được, không thể tưởng tượng được và không thể nghĩ ra được mà chúng tôi đã làm ra. Bởi vì chúng tôi có sức mạnh để mà làm vậy, bởi vì hai chúng tôi có nhau.

Bây giờ thì... tôi biết tôi có thể tự làm lấy, được, nhưng mà cả đời tôi ước em sẽ ở đây bên tôi. Hai người còn tốt hơn là một. Hai chúng tôi sẽ mạnh hơn rất nhiều... rồi những bộ pháp thuật ngốc nghếch đó sẽ không có cơ hội gì. Tôi không biết liệu có nên cho Aurelius biết sức mạnh của "anh trai" mình ta sao không. Cậu ta chỉ cần chuẩn bị kĩ chút rồi mới đâm đầu đi chiến đấu. Với bàn tay của tôi thì cậu ta sẽ làm được. Điều duy nhứt mà tôi có trong khi Albus không có đó chính là vật thế thân trong trận đấu tay đôi.

Tôi xông vào phòng nơi những người giúp đỡ tôi đang đợi tôi. Tôi nhìn Aurelius, ra hiệu cậu ta ra ngoài nói chuyện với tôi. Tất thảy rời phòng và tôi ngồi trên cái ghế kế bên cậu ta sau khi mọi người di hết cả.

"Có.. chuyện gì?" Cậu ta hỏi, nhìn chằm chằm lên bàn.

Tôi đã thấu được biểu cảm của cậu ta và tôi đáp, "Thời gian sắp đến rồi và cậu sẽ gặp được... Nagini của cậu thôi."

Tôi nói như vậy để thu hút sự chú ý của cậu ta. Mắt cậu ta nhìn vào mắt tôi khi nghe đến tên cô gái đó.

Tôi mỉm cười, "nhưng trước hết... cậu phải đứng về phía tôi."

Cậu ta nhìn xuống, "giống như ở mít tinh đúng không?"

Tôi lắc đầu, "chuyện sẽ khó... khó hơn nhiều, cậu phải đối đầu với anh trai của mình."

Aurelius trợn mắt, "Tại sao tôi phải đi đánh anh ta?"

Tôi thở dài, "Là em ấy phản bội cậu, Aurelius..." tôi nuốt nước bọt nói tiếp, "em ấy cũng phản bội tôi nữa." Tôi đặt một tay lên tay của cậu ta và cam đoan, "hai chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau đi phục thù."

**-HẾT CHAP 49-**


	50. Thủ phạm

** Albus POV: **

Từng ngày trôi qua, ngôi trường càng ngày càng muốn đổ sụp và tôi vẫn chưa sẵn sàng cho vụ này. Tôi đã dâng hiến lòng mình để dạy học tại đây cả đời, cho tới chết. Bây giờ trường mà sập thì tôi cũng không biết mình sẽ làm gì nữa. Đã là một tuần cực nhọc trôi qua, và cả giáo viên lẫn học sinh đều đang đặt nghi vấn cho cái chết của Myrtle Warren và ai ai cũng ráo riết đi tìm tung tích của cái Phòng chứa Bí mật. Không khí ở đây căng thẳng cực kì, thiệt là không thể chịu đựng nổi. Tôi đã không nên thất vọng thực sự, mọi thứ qua từng năm đều dần rời xa tôi và tôi cam đoan tôi đã sống kiểu vậy lâu rồi. Nói thật lòng, sau từng ấy năm, tôi phải chấp nhận một sự thật rằng tôi không đủ sức lực để đánh bại Grindelwald anh. Nghĩ kĩ đi, tôi đã lạc lõng rồi. Đã lạc lõng quá nhiều, còn gì mà nhận lại thêm được nữa? Không hề còn. Nhưng mà tôi vẫn cố gánh trọng trách này cho toàn thể thế giới phù thuỷ, tôi không thể để họ phải gánh chịu hết sai lầm của tôi. Nhứt là khi xưa là em gái tôi, em trai tôi phải chịu đựng, và cả tôi nữa.

Tôi sống trong niềm hối tiếc rất lớn, tôi dựa đầu mình vào tay mà thở dài, cố tránh nỗi phiền muộn trong cổ họng. Nhưng mà không hiệu quả. Trong lúc tôi để suy nghĩ tràn ngập và liên hồi gạc ra khỏi đầu, tôi bị phân tâm bởi âm thanh của tiếng cửa được gõ:

"Cậu Dumbledore, ra đây nói chuyện mau lên!" Dippet gào to, biết sẵn tôi đang mơ màng cỡ nào.

"Dạ thưa hiệu trưởng?" Tôi nhăn mặt, chắc chuyện quan trọng gì lắm nên hiệu trưởng mới nói với tôi, lão vẫn còn điên về chuyện xảy ra, mặc kệ quá khứ bảy năm trước nữa... nhưng mà tôi không trách lão. Tôi cũng ghét bản thân mình nữa, như bất cứ thứ gì.

Dippet ra hiệu cho tôi lại gần lão, "Thủ phạm đã được tìm thấy, giờ cậu đi coi đi."

Rốt cuộc họ cho rằng là Tom vô tội sao? Tôi nghĩ tôi nên đi theo Dippet, đi theo sát bên cạnh và đi dọc hành lang. Tiếng thì thầm của học sinh vang dội dọc cả hành lang, dĩ nhiên tôi biết là bí mật không bao giờ dễ được giữ ở Hogwarts. Tôi chợt nhận ra. Có nghĩa là trường Hogwarts sẽ không phải bị đóng cửa nữa! Tôi nở nụ cười trên môi, đồng nghĩa trong lòng tôi tràn ngập một niềm hạnh phúc dạt dào. Mặc dù nụ cười chỉ trong chốc lác nhưng đây cũng là lần đầu tiên tôi cảm nhận thứ cảm xúc đó sau vài chục năm nay. Một giây đối với tôi đã là rất quý rồi.

Dippet mở cửa đi vào phòng của mình, bên trong còn có hàng chục quan chức Bộ pháp thuật nước Anh. Khỉ nó, tôi tưởng chúng sẽ quên tôi rồi chứ. Tôi nuốt nước bọt, mắt trợn ra khi tôi thấy một học sinh béo ú to bự đáng lí ra tôi không nên gặp mặt, thằng bé đang bị chĩa một cây đũa phép vào cổ và nó rất sợ hãi. Tay của nó bị cột ra cái ghế bằng gỗ và nó bị ép phải ngồi ở đó, trở thành thủ phạm cho vụ án mạng. Nhưng mà bằng cách nào? Tại sao họ lại kết luận nhanh tới vậy được? Mặt nó tóc xoăn dày, đổ nhiều mồ hôi, đầu quay qua nhìn tôi.

"Thầy ơi...! Con không..." Nó bị cắt ngang bởi Theseus khi ấn đầu đũa sát cổ nó hơn.

"Im coi!" Travers ra hiệu, làm cho đứa bé vô tội này im miệng ngay.

Tôi nháy lông mày, "trò đó hả, Rubeus Hagrid?"

Sao lại là thằng nhóc này được? Hagrid dù học không phải là xuất sắc nhưng tôi thấy nó là một học sinh ngoan hiền, gương mẫu và lễ phép. Nó rõ không phải là người kế vị của Salazar Slytherin. Nó càng không thù ghét gì với dân Muggle. Thằng bé chỉ bẩm sinh là nửa người khổng lồ thôi!

Travers gật đầu thay, "Lúc đầu là vô tội nhưng có một học sinh báo cáo thằng nhãi con này làm chuyện mờ ám với một con Khổng Nhện, đó rõ ràng là con quái thú đứng sau những vụ tấn công này."

Tôi nhìn vào thằng bé và không thể tin được, nó không đời nào làm được như vậy, "Tôi không nghĩ là đủ... không đủ để tống thằng nhóc vào nhà tù Azkaban..."

"Chuyện đó thẩm phán sẽ quyết định," Travers cắt ngang lời nói của tôi tiếp, đứng ở bên cạnh tôi, thì thầm to nhỏ để cho mỗi mình tôi có thề nghe thấy, "Tôi nghĩ, tốt hơn hết là anh đi dự phiên toà của đứa học sinh này, đó là cách mà tôi và anh có thể tranh luận thêm chút nữa."

Tôi nhìn chằm chằm vào lão rồi lão rời đi, cũng lúc đó quan chức khác cũng đi theo lão ta. Theseus vẫn giữ cây đũa phép của mình vào cổ của Hagrid, cậu ta gật đầu về phía cửa. Hagrid đứng dậy, làm cho cái ghế nó ngã xuống cái rầm và nó ra khỏi cửa, Theseus theo sát nó.

Sau khi cửa đóng lại, tôi quay qua nói chuyện với Dippet, "Ông nghĩ thế nào đây?"

Lão ngồi xuống ghế, bàn tay vịnh lên trên bàn, "Cậu không cần phải biết tôi nghĩ gì đâu Dumbledore, họ nghĩ gì thì tôi nghĩ thế đó." Lão nhăn mặt nhìn cái cửa ra vào.

"Vậy là ông định để bọn chúng tống thằng nhỏ vào Azkaban luôn sao?" Tôi hỏi, cơn giận liền sôi sục trong tôi, "lỡ nó vô tội thì sao?"

Dippet nhún vai, nhìn vào mắt tôi một chút rồi đặt tay lên ghế, "Vậy cậu tính làm gì?"

Cơn giận tôi có chút hạ hoả khi câu hỏi đó làm tôi bất ngờ, "Tôi... tôi tính làm gì ư?"

Dippet gật đầu.

Tôi nghĩ trong một giây và do dự trước điều muốn nói, "Thì... nếu tôi thật lòng tin tưởng học sinh của tôi là vô tội thì tôi sẽ đấu tranh giúp bọn chúng không cần biết ai nghĩ đó là đúng hay sai."

Lại là một sự im lặng, Dippet đang cố suy ngẫm câu nói của tôi. Điều đó khiến cho tôi muốn hỏi xem việc trả lời thế này có nghĩa lí gì cho tôi hay không, khi tôi sắp sửa mở miệng ra hỏi thì lão đáp lại, "Cậu công nhận là kiên định với ý kiến của mình lắm, có phải thế không?" Tôi không trả lời và lão nhìn tôi kĩ hơn nữa, "Cậu quả thực hiền ơi là hiền, tính khí cậu trẻ con kinh khủng nhưng mà cậu rất là biết yêu thương người khác, dù rất nghiêm túc trong trường nhưng tôi e là không đủ để học sinh phải sợ cậu."

"Hiệu trưởng... ý ông nói là..."

"Cậu là cố hết sức mình để giải quyết vấn đề, kể cả khi có thất bại thì cậu vẫn ráng gánh vác hết trọng trách," lão nói thêm và không cho tôi nói nữa, "Sau ngần năm nay, tôi không nghĩ tôi lại có thể gặp thêm một người giáo viên tuyệt vời đã dạy cho tôi điều chân lí cả đời mình thế đấy!"

Tôi mím môi vì sốc, Dippet đã nói gì vậy?

"Tôi... tôi không biết ông đang nói gì... tôi đã nghĩ... tôi đã nghĩ là ông rất ghét bỏ tôi."

"Cậu là đồ ngốc phải không?" Dippet cảm thấy nực cười nên cười chút, "Tôi biết bản thân cậu không lúc nào cũng đường đột ba chớp ba nhoáng là đúng nhưng mà cậu là người mà Dumbledore, cậu không thể hoàn hảo." Rồi một sự im lặng nữa, "...Nhưng mà hãy cố gắng mà phát huy để trở thành một người hoàn hảo..."

"Ông nãy giờ đang nói gì vậy?" Tôi cảm thấy bối rối, tôi lắc đầu của mình, "Sao ông lại muốn nói như vậy."

Dippet im một chút nữa rồi giải đáp cho tôi, "Nếu có bất cứ chuyện gì xảy ra với tôi, tôi có chết hay gì đó... thôi tôi nói thẳng luôn là tôi muốn cậu sẽ làm hiệu trưởng trường Hogwarts."

Đầu tôi cố ngấm từng câu từng chữ một, cố cho rằng câu nói này của lão chỉ là đùa cợt với tôi. Nhưng mà tôi nghĩ chắc không. "Ông... nói nghiêm túc hả?"

Dippet gật đầu, lôi ra một tờ giấy từ ngăn tủ của mình và chìa qua cho tôi xem, "Đây là tờ giấy... kí vào đây đi, lỡ một hôm nào đó tôi bị đột tử hay bị trúng lời nguyền chết tại chỗ, hoặc là đi nghỉ hưu... cậu sẽ phải ngồi lên cái ghế cao quý này." Lão vỗ ghế răn giọng nói.

Tôi nhìn chằm chằm lão, cảm thấy hết sức bất lực, tôi đang do dự câu trả lời của mình, "Nhưng mà tại sao phải là ngay lúc này?"

Dippet thở dài, rồi ngồi dựa xuống ghế của mình, "Ai biết tương lai này sẽ xảy ra chuyện gì? Ai mà biết thế giới này sẽ trở nên như thế nào khi một bên giành chiến thắng? Nếu như cậu mà thắng thì tôi muốn trọng thưởng cho cậu rằng một ngày nào đó... cậu sẽ thay phiên tôi đảm nhiệm vị trí này... nếu cậu muốn, tất nhiên là thế..."

Những gì mà tôi có thể làm ngay lúc này là do dự cầm cái tờ giấy lên và vuốt ve từng góc cạnh, "Nhưng mà... tôi không thì sao?"

Lão nhìn tôi một cách hiếu kì rồi đáp lại, "Cậu Dumbledore, cậu còn không tỉnh ngộ thêm nữa hay sao? Chỉ có cậu là người duy nhứt có thể làm được việc này, chỉ mình cậu là có quyền năng vô hạn và có thể làm được những điều mà được cho là không thể làm được. Thứ sức mạnh vô song đó tôi đã từng ao ước được có, ai cũng vậy cả, và cậu là người may mắn nhứt thế gian này có được quyền năng mạnh mẽ đó. Nên đừng có vì sự hối tiếc trong quá khứ làm cậu chùn bước, xin **hãy sử dụng sức mạnh đó cho việc làm lớn lao hơn thay vì phải đi lãng phí nó!** "

Tim tôi nhói đau, tôi cuối cùng cũng nhận ra Dippet đã nói đúng, "Tôi sẽ nghĩ sâu sắc hơn nữa... cảm ơn lời động viên của ông thưa Hiệu trưởng!"

—————

Cái gì!? Là tôi ư!? Làm hiệu trưởng của trường Hogwarts?! Không, không đời nào, dĩ nhiên là không luôn. Tôi trằn trọc trong văn phòng của mình, cái bước chân mang ủng cao gót của tôi giờ chạm đất với một lực rất lớn. Nếu tôi từng rút kinh nghiệm trong quá khứ thì tôi không nên tin tưởng vào bất cứ quyền năng nào. Dĩ nhiên rồi. Đảm nhiệm vị trí này sẽ làm cho đầu tôi điên đảo thêm và tôi sẽ làm huỷ hoại mọi thứ như cái lần trước, sức mạnh trong người của tôi đến cả tôi còn khó chịu. Nó từng là vật sở hữu cao quý nhứt của tôi và tôi từng yêu bản thân mình khi hơn bất cứ người cạnh tranh nào khác, và họ nhìn tôi với ánh mắt đầy tâm phục khẩu phục. Bây giờ thì sao... tôi không còn muốn gì hơn, đó chính là trở thành một pháp sư bình thường ở độ tuổi này. Cái quá khứ rắc rối đó luôn mang đầy những sai lầm và tôi đến giờ phút này vẫn phải có bổn phận là đi sửa chữa lại, bây giờ đã trở thành một lời nhắn nhủ không hề thay đổi rằng tôi không phải là một pháp sư bình thường, và sức mạnh này sẽ làm tăng gánh nặng cho tôi cực lớn.

Giờ thì sao nữa... liệu đây có phải là một sự tương đồng nhẹ nhàng thân thiện hay không? Nó không hẳn là giống với cái chức vụ Bộ trưởng Bộ pháp thuật cho lắm, chỗ này đòi hỏi ít quyền lực hơn. Hay có lẽ đây là cơ hội để tôi phô diễn sức mạnh của mình? Tôi nên tin theo lời căn dặn của Dippet... nếu lão nghĩ tôi nên làm thì đó là một ý tưởng sáng suốt rồi. Đồng nghĩa với việc, khi tôi muốn đánh bại Gellert, tôi không cần phải lo lắng vì bất cứ chuyện gì cả. Tôi cũng được nhắn nhủ thêm một chuyện nữa là... nên đi nói cho Travers khi tôi đến phiên toà của Hagrid. Khi gặp bất cứ cuộc họp nào của Bộ Pháp thuật, tôi mặc nhiên trả lời vô tư hơn khi họ hỏi tôi về bất cứ chuyện gì và tại sao.

Mắt tôi lại tiếp tục dán vào cái vật mà tôi ghét cay ghét đắng nhứt, mà nó lại nằm trong túi áo của tôi nữa. Tôi lấy nó ra và tôi nhìn chằm chằm nó, "Làm sao mà tao có thể được mày đây?" Tôi thì thầm với chính mình, không biết tôi có nên thú thật cho Travers hay không. Tôi không thể chỉ bảo cho gã ta biết là tôi chẳng làm được tới đâu... vì đã là hơn 11 năm trời rồi nhưng tôi vẫn không từ bỏ. Ôi quỷ thần ơi... 11 năm trời... tôi già tới mức độ đó rồi đấy. Nếu 18 tuổi thì tôi còn sức trâu bò nhưng mà năm nay lên 62 tuổi rồi, và tôi cũng đã qua độ tuổi trung niên nữa. Tôi vẫn còn mạnh mẽ lắm, và tôi biết Gellert cũng sẽ còn như vậy.

**-HẾT CHAP 50-**


	51. Phiên toà

** Gellert POV: **

"Hãy mau rút cây đũa của cậu ra ngay khi chúng vừa tới đó. Không thì sớm tay hơn chút cũng được nhưng đừng nhanh quá." Tôi huấn luyện. Bàn tay của tôi đang vuốt ve thứ bằng gỗ điêu khắc điệu nghệ và cổ kính mà tôi đã trộm hàng chục năm về trước. Đây là biểu tượng của sức mạnh và thứ đó đã tiếp sức cho tôi thêm một quyền năng khổng lồ. Tôi muốn cho bọn chúng phải nhìn thấy nó, phải sợ tôi và hiểu được quyền năng thực của tôi. Tôi từng là một đứa tuổi teen phiến loạn đang đong đầy giấc mơ nhưng nhìn tôi đi... tôi là một mối đe doạ không thể cưỡng lại cho toàn thể thế giới.

Tôi rút cái cây đũa trong túi quần ra và quay qua nhìn tiếp xúc với ánh mắt màu đen vô hồn của Credence Barebone trước kia. Sự kiên định đã làm cậu ta bộc lộ tuyệt vọng nhiều hơn qua ngôn ngữ cơ thể. Cậu ta nhăn lông mày một chút để tập trung vào việc dùng đũa, khác xa do với giữ nó trong quần jean dày. Tôi đang để ý ánh nhìn của cậu ta, tâm trí của tôi đang cố nghĩ ra thời khắc hợp lí để vung đũa thần của mình, thách thức cậu ta, đây không phải là mục tiêu không thể thực hiện được, tôi dễ đối kháng lắm. Cậu ta không có cây đũa nào dư sức đánh gục tôi, kể cả cây đũa mà cậu ta chưa bao giờ thật sự sở hữu nó.

Tôi vẫy nhẹ một cái, cây đũa cơm nguội bắt đầu loé lên. Credence đã đoán kịp bước đi của tôi và cùng lúc đó, cậu ta chĩa vào tôi và tôi chĩa vào cậu ta. Cậu ta đang ngày một nhanh hơn, tôi cần sự tiến bộ của cậu ta rồi hai tụi tôi mới sẵn sàng đối đầu với sức mạnh của em. Đây là bước cơ bản nhứt rồi, hơn nữa, Albus là nhanh hơn nhiều, tôi còn dám nói em còn nhanh tay hơn cả tôi. Tôi nghĩ sớm muộn gì cũng tới ngày đó.

"Hoàn hảo!" Tôi mỉm cười, đút cây đũa vào túi quần và ra hiệu cho cậu ta làm tương tự, "Hôm nay tập thế đủ rồi, ngày mai có thể tập một mình,"

Tôi xoay cổ chân của mình thì Credence hỏi một cách hiền thục, "Tôi sẽ đánh anh ta như thế nào... anh trai của tôi ấy?"

Không cần quay người lại, tôi đáp thẳng, "Tôi muốn cậu sử dụng quyền năng độc nhứt của mình hơn là dùng đũa... đó là phòng ngừa thôi, gặp ai yếu tay hơn thì cứ việc dùng đũa nhưng khi đối đầu với anh trai của cậu, thì sử dụng quyền năng của mình..." Tôi giải thích, "...có hiểu chưa?"

Tôi không được đáp lại, tôi không nói gì nữa và đi xuống sảnh đường. Thời gian đã cận kề rồi... tôi có thể cảm nhận được điều đó, không còn bao lâu nữa, tôi cuối cùng cũng gặp lại điều mà tôi mong mỏi cũng như là lúc tôi đạt được ước nguyện mà tôi muốn. Vì nền công lí cho phù thuỷ, sự thống trị của phù thuỷ, không bàn đến đi cản bước những kẻ ngáng đường cũng như chiến tranh Muggle vô nghĩa mà tôi cảnh báo họ mấy năm trước. Năm 1939, chiến tranh Muggle thứ hai bùng nổ, 4 năm rồi... và họ mặc sức chém giết nhau điên cuồng. Tôi cố lờ đi nhưng chỉ là không dứt ra khỏi việc suy nghĩ những chuyện đó. Một khi tôi nắm mọi quyền hành, việc này sẽ dừng lại. Không còn chiến tranh và đó cũng là kết thúc. Về mặt chuẩn bị, chúng tôi đã sẵn sàng rồi.

Credence cầm đũa cũng tạm nhưng mà việc tung ra quyền năng của mình thì lại rất mạnh, tôi dám cá là cậu ta sẽ là một báu vật vô cùng chân quý, thứ năng lực mà ngay cả Albus cũng không có.

Queenie thì sẵn sàng vì tôi làm mọi thứ vì tương lai được ở bên cạnh Jacob, trong cuộc chiến cuối cùng thì cô ta sẽ gặp lại bạn trai của mình.

Vinda và Abernathy cũng đã sẵn sàng rồi, với vẻ mặt trung thành cũng như tràn đầy quyền năng vậy.

Ba người trong gia đình nhà Carrow cũng đã chuẩn bị cả rồi.

Toàn thể những người theo bước chân của tôi cũng đã lên kế hoạch rất kĩ trong từng ấy năm nay.

Khi chiến thắng nắm chắc thuộc về tay của tôi thì nỗ lực thúc ép đến mức này sẽ không còn là uổng phí nữa, khi trong tay tôi có bửu bối mạnh nhứt chưa từng thấy trong nhân loại phù thuỷ.

Tôi đã sẵn sàng.

** Albus POV: **

Tôi vừa chạy vừa chỉnh cái cà vạt, mồ hôi đã lăn trên mặt tôi, tôi lướt dọc hành lang sáng bóng quen thuộc trong bộ pháp thuật. Còn có hai tiếng nữa thôi là tới phiên xét xử của Hagrid rồi và tôi ngày càng e ngại hơn nữa. Tại sao tôi lại ở đây chứ? Tôi nhớ tôi đến đây không phải chỉ một mình chuyện thằng bé... à quên, Travers! Kẻ mà tôi cảm thấy sống bao nhiêu năm nay chỉ để đi tra tấn tôi mỗi ngày trong cuộc đời tôi. Mấy câu hỏi mà lão ta hỏi tôi còn không muốn trả lời nữa. Đâm ra lão ta nghĩ tôi đã đứng về phe của Gellert mặc dù tôi chiều theo ý lão là sẽ thâu đêm suốt sáng cho tới khi nào nghĩ ra cách phá huỷ cái thứ nằm trong túi quần bên trái của tôi đấy. Travers chỉ có biết đẩy mọi sự tiêu cực lên người tôi mà không hiểu cảm giác đó.

Tôi nhìn thấy cái cửa đích đến thì tôi đứng lại ngay, tôi gõ hai lần. Người mở cửa lần này là Travers; tôi chả có bất ngờ gì cho lắm. Sau gần hai chục năm, tóc lão đã bạc thêm nữa, nhưng lại xì-tai hơn là vuốt keo ngược ra sau, lão ngồi đặt hai tay lên bàn khoanh lại. Lão rất giận dữ, rất giận dữ. Tôi ớn lạnh nên ngồi xuống, chờ đợi lão nói trước nhưng lão cũng không thèm nốt. Hai tụi tôi ngồi im ru trong vòng vài phút rồi tôi mới mở miệng nói:

"Này Travers, tôi..."

"11 năm..." Lão lầm bầm, nhìn tôi với ánh mắt sát khí và tôi nín lại ngay, "11 năm rồi đấy..." lão lầm bầm thêm một lần nữa, lần này nhấn nhá ghê hơn, tôi rùng mình mà phải ngồi im. "Trẻ nhỏ thì học ở Hogwarts ngày một nhiều, sau khi ra trường thì những người giỏi thì ngày càng khao khát được đi làm lâu dài cho bộ pháp thuật, nhưng rốt cuộc Grindelwald cũng đã lôi họ đem giết hàng hàng loạt đấy và ông có biết là ông đã gây ra chuyện gì chưa hả?"

Tôi không trả lời và đợi lão hiểu được ý tôi.

"Không biết gì ư, ông chẳng làm nên trò trống gì trong suốt mấy chục năm đấy, ngoại trừ muốn trở thành một người giáo viên ăn no rửng mỡ, kiêu ngạo, ích kỉ, tỏ vẻ như uyên bác lắm nhưng chẳng thèm áp dụng lấy mà chỉ biết gục mặt xuống ngủ trên bàn giáo viên của chính mình!" Travers hắng giọng quát tôi, đứng dậy và đập tay thật mạnh lên bàn trong kho tôi nhìn lão với ánh mắt mơ hồ, không tin được những gì mình vừa nghe.

"Còn ông thì đã làm gì hả Travers?" Tôi chen ngang nói rồi đứng dậy, "Bởi vì lần trước tôi ghé thăm ông, một mặt tôi đã thấy ông không có quan tâm gì đến việc đánh bại Grindelwald như tôi..."

Mắt lão ta trợn lên, "Bởi vì chỉ có mỗi mình ông làm được việc đó! Tôi đã bảo ông nên đi phá cái thứ đó đi... nhưng rốt cuộc nhiều năm..."

"VẬY ÔNG ĐÃ NGHĨ TÔI TRONG SUỐT THỜI GIAN ĐÓ ĐÃ ĐI LÀM VIỆC GÌ HẢ???" Tôi gào lên trong vô vọng.

Lão cảm thấy có chút lỗi lầm liền gật đầu, "Tôi đã nghĩ ông mắc cỡ không làm được, ông ngại không muốn đánh hắn ta, chỉ đơn giản thế thôi..."

Tôi lắc đầu, cảm thấy nực cười thay cho lời nói ngốc nghếch này, "Travers, tôi tuy không muốn đánh nhau nhưng tôi có thể cam đoan với ông là tôi đã cố hết sức rồi, không phá được đâu. Tôi chỉ còn cách làm tìm ra hướng khác đối đầu với _anh ta_ mà không cần phải phá thứ đó đi..."

Lão ta xoa mặt của mình, coi bộ không còn gì để mà nói nữa, ông ta cũng hết tức giận theo. Mặt ông ta vẫn điên lên đấy nhưng giờ ông ta đã nán lại để nói sang chuyện khác.

"Phiên toà sắp tới giờ rồi, chúng ta đi thôi."

Gã bỏ đi mà không thèm nhìn tôi dù chỉ một cái, nói thật, thái độ thế thôi cũng đủ làm tôi nhẹ nhõm rồi, đỡ phải bị gã quấy rầy nữa.

Tôi ngồi ở hành ghế cuối căn phòng, những pháp sư và phù thuỷ khác làm thẩm phán bắt đầu đứng dậy hết. Tôi nhìn đồng hồ bót túi của mình, tôi ngồi đó và ngắm nhìn thời gian trôi một cách đầy hối tiếc. Tôi không cần phải nói gì, kết quả dù cho có xử trắng án nhưng tình thế giờ khó khả thi. Tôi ghét ánh mắt đăm chiêu và đầu óc ngông cuồng của mình.

Cây kim giây đã điểm thời gian, một cái cú gõ lên mặt bàn bằng búa từ quan chức bộ Pháp thuật, Leonard Spencer-Moon, tôi và tất cả người khác đứng lên hết.

"Những người đứng về phía bị cáo vui lòng ngồi ở bên phải hết." Chất giọng đó nghe thật hùng hồn, cất lên như một cú tát to lớn. Cái nơi này đáng sợ đến mức ngay cả tôi cũng phải chết điếng và nằm xuống như một ván mạt chược.

Những tiếng bước chân râm ran từ những người được phép vào phiên toà và tới vị trí bên phải: gồm tôi, các giáo viên trường Hogwarts dạy Hagrid và cả Travers. Chỗ ngồi bên phải hiếm có người quen nào khác.

Hagrid được áp giải ra ngồi ở giữa ghế nhưng cổ của thằng bé vẫn còn bị ghìm bởi một cây đũa. Tôi trong lúc chờ đợi phiên toà diễn ra thì bùa im lặng bắt buộc được phóng lên toàn bộ mọi người không liên quan ở đây, tôi đã thấy ban thẩm đoàn và luật sư đã có mặt, tay cầm hàng chục cuốn tài liệu và ngồi tranh thủ xử lí cục bộ hết.

30 phút sau...

"Bị cáo tên là Rubeus Hagrid đúng không?" Thẩm phán cuối cùng cũng nói, đọc tên Rubeus.

Đứa con trai kia dù to và mập ú, đến nỗi ngồi trên ghế đến sắp phải sụp xuống, nhưng đến phiên toà thì sợ hãi không làm được gì khác, tôi không tin tại sao nó lại bị cáo buộc thế này. Tôi sao trán của mình, cố ghi nhớ từng lời nói của phiên toà lẫn Hagrid để tìm ra giải pháp.

"Rubeus Hagrid, bị cáo đã hiểu mức độ nghiêm trọng của cáo buộc này không?"

Nó không dám nhìn một ai, "Vâng thưa ông..."

"Đầu tiên... một người đã tố cáo rằng bị cáo đã bên mình một sinh vật huyền bí, được cho là quái thú mà có thể đi giết người, đồng thời được Salazar Slytherin nuôi nhốt trong toà lâu đài Hogwarts nước Anh. Thứ hai, là những thông điệp đe doạ được viết bằng máu, được cho rằng bị cáo là người kế vị của những dấu tích trong lịch sử và sẵn sàng đi sát hại người khác. Bị cáo hãy cho ý kiến?" Thẩm phán hỏi.

Hagrid nuốt nước bọt, "Không thưa ông, ông đã thấy..."

"Cứ nói vào trọng tâm," Thẩm phán ngắt lời, "...khi nào được yêu cầu thì mới đi tường thuật hiện trường!"

Rubeus thẳng người đứng dậy và hắng giọng của mình, "Chuyện là tôi chỉ có nuôi duy nhứt một con Khổng Nhện, hơn nữa là tôi tự đem nó vào trường chứ tôi không biết cái hầm chứa gì đó từ Slytherin như ông nói. Tôi không phải người khôn khéo gì, tôi còn không biết thứ đó đâu ra để mà đi tìm nữa. Hơn thế, tôi thích chăm sóc sinh vật huyền bí nên tôi mới nuôi Aragog, nhốt nó trong chỗ hẹp để nó không bị người ta truy bắt. Tự nhiên ngày hôm đó có vụ án mạng xảy ra thì một người bỗng dưng cáo buộc tôi đang chăm sóc Aragog và cho rằng tôi mở cái phòng chứa gì đó, nhưng không phải là tôi làm, tôi chỉ sai là vì đem động vật vào trường để nuôi lén chứ phòng chứa gì thì của Slytherin thì không phải là do tôi, nếu thẩm phán hỏi..." Hagrid ngậm ngùi giải bày thì bị ngắt.

"Chúng tôi không cần bị cáo tường thuật lại, nếu đã là lời kể thật của bị cáo... thì chúng tôi nghĩ sẽ đến phiên phía nhân chứng trình bày lại... Mời Tom Riddle!" Thẩm phán phớt lờ, mắt nhìn sang Tom đang dõng dạc ngồi đó y như nó là vua của cái thế giới này vậy. Nó đứng dậy và lại chỗ Hagrid đứng, nhìn thằng bé với ánh mắt khinh bỉ rồi nở nụ cười đầy ấm áp với ban bồi thẩm đoàn, "Tom Riddle, liệu bằng chứng của cậu có thể chứng minh được quan điểm của cậu và bác bỏ lời trần thuật của bị cáo hay không?"

"Tôi sẵn sàng rồi thưa ông," nó gật đầu lịch sự.

"Rồi nói đi,"

Tom nhìn chằm chằm thẩm phán, mắt nó quay qua liếc tôi một cái, ra hiệu cho tôi biết rằng nó sẽ thắng thôi.

Nó lại tập trung về phiên toà rồi bắt đầu trần thuật sự việc mà nó đã chứng kiến lấy, mắt liếc ngang dọc suy nghĩ từ từ. "Để coi nào... tôi vừa mới bàn tán với giáo sư Dumbledore về cái chết của... tôi nhớ là tên Myrtle Warren. Dọc đường đi về kí túc xá của mình, tôi nghe tiếng Hagrid lẩm bẩm với quái thú của mình... bảo nó vài chuyện... bảo nó đi giết. Tôi thấy lạ quá, nhứt là cậu ta là nửa người khổng lồ, tôi còn tưởng cậu ta trung thành với người gốc Muggle lắm nhưng tôi đã lầm, tôi đã nhận ra cậu ta đã thề thốt những lời đầy khinh miệt với quái thú của mình. Tôi biết không ai sẽ tin tôi đầu, tôi đó chỉ biết đứng đấy mà không làm gì cả, tôi rút đũa thần và tự vệ bản thân, trớ trêu thay là cái con quái thú đó bỏ mặc rời đi chỉ mình cậu ta, cậu ta van xin tôi đừng kể cho ai khác nghe về hành động tội ác..."

"Anh im đi! Không đúng chút xíu nào!" Hagrid hết chịu đựng nổi liền hét lên, "Không đúng như những gì đã xảy ra lúc đó..."

"Trật tự!" Thẩm phán gõ cây búa lên bàn một lần nữa và đợi Tom nói tiếp.

Miệng Tom nở một nụ cười ma mãnh khi nó cảm thấy hài lòng với lời nói dõng dạc của mình, Hagrid tức mình phải phản pháo lại, Tom lợi dụng chuyện này để chọc tức điên thằng bé. Nó đã có sẵn trong tay mọi kế hoạch rồi, "Mặc dù tôi phải thừa nhận chuyện đó nhưng lúc mà cậu ta nhận ra lỗi lầm của mình rồi, cậu ta cứ sẵn lòng để bị bắt... khi tôi bảo cậu ta là tôi sẽ báo cho hiệu trưởng Dippet, cậu ta còn không bỏ trốn. Rõ ràng luôn, cậu ta đã biết cậu ta không thể trốn tránh hình phạt của mình thêm được nữa," Tom hết thuyết trình và cúi đầu, "Phần trình bày đã hết. Cảm ơn đã lắng nghe!"

Tâm trí của tôi đã phải thay đổi khi nghe những câu từ cuối cùng của nó... nó không còn muốn đổ tội cho thằng bé nữa hay sao? Lúc đầu nó sung sức chuyện đổ tội này lắm nhưng mà đến cuối cùng thì... nó ra vẻ như nó có chút hiểu lầm thằng nhỏ một chút. Nó đang cố lừa tôi suy nghĩ nhưng cuối cùng để tôi nghĩ không thông suốt gì.

Tiếng thì thầm vẫn vang vảng khắp phiên toà, còn ban bồi thẩm đoàn vẫn ngồi đó suy nghĩ thật kĩ, rồi chuyển sang đối xét giấy tờ trên mặt bàn, cầm lên và nói, "Bây giờ đến phiên xét xử. Liệu sau khi tất cả mọi người đã nghe sự giảng giải trình bày sự việc, ai nghĩ rằng nên kết án bị cáo?"

Tom là người đầu tiên giơ tay, rất nhiều người trong phiên toà cũng đồng loạt giơ lên cũng như Travers nữa.

"Còn ai thì tin bị cáo này là vô tội?"

Chỉ có một vài người trong phiên toà giơ tay cao lên kèm theo tôi và những giáo viên trường Hogwarts khác.

"Sau khi xem xét hiện trường và nhân chứng. Tôi xin chính thức kết luận vụ án như sau: Bị cáo vô tội." Bồi thẩm đoàn gõ cây búa thêm một lần nữa, rồi nhìn lên giấy tờ ghi chép hiện trường, "Căn cứ theo Khoản b Mục XII của Bộ Luật hình sự Thế giới phù thuỷ, đi kèm với kết luận vụ án này, bị cáo còn phải chịu hình phạt cải tạo và giáo dục thường xuyên tại gia đình. Rubeus Hagrid, bị cáo chính thức bị buộc phải thôi học tại trường Pháp thuật và Ma thuật Hogwarts. Và trong thời gian địa phương giáo dục và giám sát thường xuyên, bị cáo không được phép sử dụng cây đũa thần của mình và nếu bị cáo sử dụng một cây đũa thần khác, bị cáo sẽ ngay lập tức bị bãi bỏ án treo và xử án vào tù Azkaban ngay. Tuy nhiên..."

Tuy nhiên là sao?

"Vì không có bằng chứng quá cụ thể ngoài việc chỉ có một nhân chứng trong phiên xét xử lần này rằng cậu gây ra những vụ tấn công đó, chúng tôi quyết định một điều rằng cậu không bị cấm vào khuôn viên trường, và được phép làm việc ở đó mà không liên quan đến ngành giáo dục... cậu chấp nhận hình phạt này chứ?" Gã thẩm phán chồm lên để doạ Hagrid.

Hagrid, dù to con mập ú, nhưng vẫn phải chảy chút nước mắt nhưng đành phải ngậm ngùi hứng chịu hậu quả, cậu nhóc ho khan rồi gật đầu, "Dạ được ạ..."

Một tiếng gõ búa kết thúc, ban bồi thẩm đoàn đứng dậy và rời khỏi phiên toà; và ở phía dưới những người tham dự phía dưới, tôi để ý rõ nhứt là Tom nó khẩn trương rời khỏi đây rất nhanh, chạy nhanh đến nỗi tôi còn cảm thấy đuổi theo không kịp. Tôi chỉ ngồi đó trong sự hoá đá, tôi thờ thẫn ngẫm nghĩ và tôi cố gạc hết những sự việc của ngày hôm nay...

Quả thực là rất kì lạ, tôi cảm thấy Hagrid nó quá tội nghiệp đi, nó không làm gì cả nhưng vẫn bị dính tội danh tai ác quái này. Nhưng dù sao thì, Hogwarts vẫn có thể được hoạt động tiếp là điều tôi còn lấy làm mừng rỡ.

**-HẾT CHAP 51-**


	52. Sau đó và Trước đó

** Albus POV: **

"Thầy ơi, tại sao _thầy_ vẫn giữ con lại để làm người giữ khoá vậy ạ?"

Hagrid nhăn mặt, đang ngồi canh cái ấm đun bằng gốm tươi đang sôi ùng ục với nhiều đám khói lơ lửng trong không khí, sau đó thằng bé rót một li trà mời tôi uống rồi ngồi dựa vào cái bức tường gỗ trong cái lều của nó. Đúng là nhìn mấy cái tường đó chưa xây được bao lâu thì lại bị tướng tá to con mập ù của nó làm cho móp méo, bộ pháp thuật công nhận xây cái nhà ở khuôn viên trường học cho Hagrid không bỏ nhiều công sức chút xíu nào cả... cũng có lí thôi tại vì họ sợ Hagrid gây nguy hiểm cho học sinh khác.

Tôi thở dài, tôi lấy một cái khăn tay và lau mồ hôi hột của mình; tuổi của tôi đủ cao rồi nên tôi không còn khoẻ nữa, tôi rất quan ngại. "Câu hỏi khá hay đấy... nhưng mà tại có nhiều người hay sai thầy làm mấy việc lặt vặt ấy..." Tôi cảm thấy có chút bị động khi cảm thấy bị miễn cưỡng trả lời nhưng tôi mau chóng thay đổi lại sắc mặt ngay khi nhìn thấy Hagrid có vẻ bối rối đôi chút. Có lẽ tôi lại gặp căng thẳng rồi... cũng đúng mà, tại sao tôi lại phải làm gần như mọi thứ nhỉ, trong khi tôi có thể giao bớt việc của tôi cho Hagrid được phần nào hay phần nấy mà?

"Có vẻ khó chịu nhỉ... nhưng con nghĩ đó là vì mọi người trông cậy hết vào thầy ạ, Dumbledore." Hagrid giải thích, rồi thằng nhỏ lại rót thêm một li trà nữa cho tôi, "Con ước gì con cũng được mọi người trông cậy vào con giống như họ tin thầy đấy ạ, con sẽ lấy làm hãnh diện lắm..."

Tôi nghĩ thằng bé nói đúng nhưng lại một lần nữa, sự thất bại vẫn nằm trong tầm tay và không may, sẽ không như kiểm tra ở trường lớp đâu, tôi mà thất bại một cái sẽ để lại một tai ương khủng khiếp cho toàn thể Muggle và phù thuỷ. Tôi đã quyết định giúp cậu học trò 13 tuổi xấu số này, nó bị đuổi học là do có một kẻ đã tố cáo nó đi giết người, và tôi trò chuyện vui vẻ với Hagrid về việc làm mới:

"Thời tiết dạo này chuyển biến xấu đúng không?"

Hagrid lại ngồi xuống và uống li trà của mình, "Con cũng nghĩ vậy đấy, mùa Đông sắp tới rồi, thời gian đó chắc con không ra khỏi nhà nhiều đâu, trời lạnh rét đó làm tê cóng nên chỉ có cái nhà nhỏ này là sưởi ấm thôi, con nói rõ không ạ?"

Tôi đặt cái li của mình, "Thầy chỉ là đang nghĩ đến Aragog. Thầy rất tiếc Hagrid... chuyện con Aragog ấy, thầy tiếc vì nó đã lạc khỏi tay con."

Khi nhớ đến kỉ niệm đáng xấu hổ đó, mắt của Hagrid lại sắp sửa rỉ thành nước, thằng bé lẩm bẩm:

"Dạ... không sao đâu ạ..."

Điều đó dáy lên cho tôi chút sự nghi ngờ nhưng tôi không hề muốn tìm hiểu đâu, từ đầu tới cuối tôi đã cho là Hagrid không dính dáng gì rồi, nên muốn nghĩ gì thêm thì tôi không tài nào nghĩ ra nổi.

Tôi vỗ lưng Hagrid mấy cái và vui vẻ hỏi, "Thôi, con đã sẵn sàng làm việc chưa?"

Rubeus nghiêm túc đứng dậy, nhưng không để ý nên thằng bé đụng đầu vào trần nhà, nó đưa tay lên xuýt xoa đầu mình vì đau rát. "Dạ rồi ạ, trong thời gian ngắn con sẽ quen thôi."

** Gellert POV: **

"Ủa? London hả?" Alecto hỏi như thể cái địa danh đó nó quái lạ lắm trên cái cõi đời này.

"Ừ... là London." Tôi đáp, nghiêng đầu một bên chút rồi tôi giải thích, "Toàn thể chúng ta đã luyện nhiều tháng, nhiều năm rồi... tôi tin đó là giờ lúc chúng ta sẵn sảng nổi dậy và cuối cùng lên nắm quyền từ tay Muggle..."

"Ông chắc chứ?" Vinda cảm thấy nghi ngờ, "À ý tôi là, chúng ta vẫn có thể kiếm thêm..."

"Quá dư thừa rồi, chúng ta không cần đi kiếm thêm người cuồng tín nữa đâu," Tôi ngắt ngang lời nói, "...việc đi kiếm đã là bước đầu rồi, giờ cái mà chúng ta đang cần đó chính là thực lực của chúng ta; chúng ta là một lòng muốn đánh bại kẻ mà khiến chúng ta sống trong nỗi sợ hãi suốt một cuộc đời. Chúng ta đã làm rồi và chỉ cần chúng ta là chúng ta thôi..."

Toàn thể những người cuồng tín của tôi vỗ tay khen gợi tôi thật nồng nhiệt. Tôi nhìn tất cả bọn họ với ánh mắt vô cùng hài lòng. Tôi đã biết năm nay và năm sau... cuộc chiến đấu sẽ thực sự bùng nổ, tôi sẽ phải bỏ đi một số... người giúp đỡ. Mặc dù tôi phải buồn lắm nhưng mà ít ra; giai đoạn cuối cùng mà tôi đã hướng tới đã cận kề rồi: **_Vì lợi ích lớn lao hơn._**

"Mọi người cứ lo mà chuẩn bị đi," Tôi ra lệnh, "Cuộc chiến rồi sẽ tới sớm hơn mọi người đang nghĩ... và khi xảy ra rồi thì... mọi thứ sẽ thay đổi ngay thôi; công lí rồi vẫn cuối cùng sẽ thắng thế." Sau đó lại là một tràng vỗ tay, tôi cúi đầu và bước lui về. Khi mà tôi vừa về phòng mình rồi, Credence đã đợi tôi ở cửa, tay đang ôm chặt hai tay mình mà phải ngại.

"Ông nghĩ tôi sẽ làm được không?" Cậu ta càu nhàu, nhìn tôi như đợi tôi giải đáp.

"Aurelius," Tôi thì thầm, lại gần và đưa hai tay úp má cậu ta như thể tôi đã làm với cậu ta khi tôi còn là một Percival Graves, "Tôi tin là cậu làm được... giờ cậu... đi được rồi."

Cậu ta gật đầu, do dự quay đầu và rời đi, Queenie đang chờ cậu ta xuống để ăn tối. Tôi đóng cái cửa bằng gỗ và tự do dưỡng sức, tôi ngồi ghế của mình. Cái tóc của tôi trước kia được cho là màu-vàng-chuẩn-bị-ngã-sang-màu-trắng nhưng giờ tôi nhìn gương của mình, nó đã trắng hoàn toàn luôn rồi, tôi chìa tay của mình lên xoa đầu rồi lại xoa cằm, đúng là tôi đã già đi rất nhiều rồi.

Tôi đã nghĩ đến điều mà tôi đã sắp đạt được, tôi đã nghĩ đến những gì mà tôi phải làm để đạt được mục đích đó. Nhưng đến cuối cùng thì tôi lại phải nghĩ đến điều tôi có thể làm với Albus.

Nhưng mà...

Tôi chợt nghĩ đến cảnh em phải chết... lồng ngực tôi chợt dáy lên một sự đau lòng không hề biết được, tôi cảm nhận được ánh mắt tràn đầy đau khổ của em trên bờ biển vào cái hôm tuyệt mệnh đó. Tôi vẫn còn có thể nghe được từng lời nói gào khét kêu tôi dừng lại và kêu tôi giết chết em...

Một phần trong tôi đã khao khát được gặp lại em đến tuyệt vọng, để bảo cho em biết rằng tôi không có cố ý muốn nói ra những lời nói đau lòng đó gần 45 năm về trước, rằng đó chỉ là do tôi đã nhứt thời tức giận và không thể nghĩ thêm được gì, rằng là tôi vẫn còn thật lòng yêu em.

Tôi muốn biết xem giờ đã thế nào, tóc em dài đã cắt ngắn chưa? Em có mặc những bộ quần áo giống như lúc khi xưa không? Hay là em vẫn còn giữ một mùi hương lúc trước thì sao?

Tôi còn muốn em phải cùng tôi chinh phục thế giới. Một nửa khác trong tôi lại cho rằng em là sai, nó muốn cho em phải biết em đã bỏ lỡ điều gì, phải biết tôi đã làm nên việc gì mà không có em... tôi muốn em phải ganh tị với tôi khi tôi làm được nhiều thứ hơn dù hai chúng ta lại tương đồng về mặt quyền năng pháp thuật. Với tôi, thì em là một sự lãng phí sức mạnh vô cùng đáng tiếc...

Không cần biết tôi cảm thấy thế nào, bởi vì đây là điều tôi phải làm. Để đánh nhau, để giành độc lập, để thắng. Tôi sẽ không để thứ cảm xúc ngu muội đó làm tôi yếu đuối, vì nó không nằm trong kế hoạch cũng như tôi sẽ không bao giờ muốn như thế cả. Tôi và Albus sẽ là chúng tôi, nhưng tôi cần phải dứt đi để tập trung vào mục đích lớn lao của mình, điều mà tôi hiện đang mang nợ cho toàn thể phù thuỷ và pháp sư theo bước tôi. Sự thống trị của phù thuỷ. Khái niệm này cứ như thể tôi đã đặt trọn niềm tin cũng như cả niềm đam mê cháy bỏng cho nó, và tôi sẽ làm bất cứ thứ gì mà tôi có thể để đạt được kì vọng đó.

Cái thứ kế hoạch đào sang London này đã được lên cách đây mấy năm rồi, khi mà mọi người còn đang cao hứng với việc theo đuổi mục đích. Chúng tôi sẽ làm cho họ biết chúng tôi ở đây, cũng như em sẽ biết tôi ở đó. Bộ Pháp thuật sẽ lần ra chúng tôi trong tít tắc ngay sau khi chúng tôi vào đặt chân đến và họ sẽ báo lại cho em vị trí của tôi. Khi em đã tìm được tôi rồi, hai chúng tôi sẽ tranh luận công bằng và bình đẳng vì chuyện hai chúng tôi đã làm, là vì mục đích tốt đẹp. Vì mục đích lớn lao hơn.

**-HẾT CHAP 52-**


	53. Chuẩn bị

** Albus POV: **

**Năm 1945...**

Hai năm nữa bỗng trong thoáng chốc trôi đi...

Trời ơi đất hỡi! Tôi phải nằm và nhìn chăm chăm trên trần nhà của mình. Tôi đớn đau lắm. Bữa nay cuối tuần nên tôi không có tiết dạy, đâm ra là tôi rảnh đến mức không có chuyện gì để làm ngoài việc là... nghĩ lung tung trong đầu. Như các reader đã biết, với tôi thì việc nghĩ quá nhiều không phải là chuyện hay ho gì. Tôi nhắm mắt của mình lại, cảm nhận được cái thế giới này vô cùng tàn nhẫn với tôi. Thế giới này sinh tôi ra chỉ để làm nên sai lầm và không để cho tôi sửa chữa lại, như thể nó muốn giao cho tôi một chồng trách nhiệm lớn bé vậy. Cuộc đời thiệt là quá bỉ ổi và tôi thấy chết còn sướng hơn là sống.

Tôi không cho tuổi tác hiện giờ làm rung chuyển mình được. Mặc dù tôi soi gương của mình thì đúng là... đầu cổ đã dài lòng thòng, râu đã mọc dài ra, tóc màu nâu đời thường của tôi đã sắp sửa bạc trắng dần rồi, nhưng điều đó sẽ không làm tôi ngưng cư xử như một đứa trẻ khi thấy những cục kẹo ngon. Tôi lôi hộp **kẹo giọt chanh** ra, xé một bao nhỏ rồi nhét vào miệng của mình. Ai nhìn vào cũng trông tôi rất khó coi, tôi đã thành cái quái gở gì thế này? McGonagall thì thường hay kêu tôi hãy nghỉ ngơi tịnh dưỡng đi nhưng tôi đã nhiều lần bảo cô ấy rằng Grindelwald không nghỉ ngơi thì tại sao tôi lại phải buông bỏ? Anh nhỏ tuổi hơn tôi đôi chút đấy nhưng không đồng nghĩa với việc tôi già hơn anh và tôi yếu đuối hơn anh là do sức đề kháng kém.

Travers từ cái hôm sốc lên sốc xuống đó đã không ngừng gửi thư cú làm tôi phiền não, tôi nói không biết bao nhiêu lần là đã thử hết cách phá cái thứ khế ước ngu ngốc rồi. Trong lí thuyết, việc đập phá thứ đó nghe như giỡn chơi, không cần dùng búa cũng phá được... thì tôi đã làm rồi. Nhưng rốt cuộc đến khi thực hành thì... mặc dù dốc hết năm nay đến năm khác, tôi _vẫn_ không phá được.

Mệt mỏi kinh khủng... tôi không biết phải làm gì nữa. Tôi lại còn sắp phải đối đầu với anh mà thứ đó còn chưa phá được nữa, khi thời gian đã điểm, tôi phải đối đầu với anh là thôi.

"Dumbledore!" Tôi nghe tiếng kêu to cùng với tiếng giày cao gót của giáo sư McGonagall, cô ấy chạy nhanh vào phòng của tôi.

Sự lo lắng đã hằn vết trên gương mặt của cô ấy, làm cho tôi phải ngưng lo chuyện tuyệt vọng đời nào đi, "Có chuyện gì thế McGonagall?"

Cô ấy lắc đầu của mình, "Anh đọc cái này ngay cho tôi đi." Cô ấy đặt lên bàn tôi một bản tin mới nhứt của Nhật báo Tiên tri vừa mới đăng sáng nay. Bìa trước chuyển từ một vài tù nhân vừa bị nhốt ở Azkaban sang điều tồi tệ nhứt ở đây.

**_ Grindelwald đã đến London!!! _ **

_"Gellert Grindelwald, mối đe doạ lớn nhứt thế giới, đã bị phát hiện có mặt tại London cùng với hàng nghìn người cuồng tín của hắn ở đó. Bộ Pháp thuật đang cố làm cho tình hình được kiểm soát và họ hứa sẽ làm đủ mọi cách để lần ra dấu vết và bắt giam hắn lại càng sớm càng tốt. Người ta dự báo rằng hắn đang có kế hoạch lập nên buổi mít tinh nào đó để kêu gọi cho tư tưởng của mình nhưng một số thì lại cho rằng hắn đang cố tình úp mở về địa điểm đặt chân của mình để giăng bẫy phe chính nghĩa. Liệu động cơ tiếp theo của hắn là gì? Mời đón..."_

Tôi đọc xong tờ báo này, đầu tôi rung chuyển, tim tôi chợt run lên trong đau đớn, tôi sắp ngất đi, tôi ôm trán của mình. London, London, _London_? Anh đã ở đó, anh đã tiến rất gần tôi rồi. Anh đang đợi tôi, ôi Mèn ơi... ôi Mèn ơi...!

"Dumbledore... anh ổn chứ?" McGonagall hỏi và cảm thấy phát lo.

Tôi ho, háy mắt một chút rồi đứng dậy. Tôi kìm lại cảm xúc của mình cố gắng giữ bình tĩnh lấy. Tôi thử nhẫn nhịn lắm nhưng mà tôi đột ngột giàn giụa ngay.

"Không thể..." Tôi nghẹn ngào, rồi về ghế của mình ngồi và lấy hai tay ôm mặt của mình, "Tôi sẽ ứng phó ra làm sao đây? Toàn thể thế giới phù thuỷ đều đổ dồn lên bờ vai của tôi và tôi vẫn không tài nào phá được cái khế ước đó, lão ta vẫn cứ bắt tôi phải chiến đấu? Tôi không đủ..."

McGonagall quỳ xuống bên tôi, "Albus, anh là một pháp sư mạnh nhứt và hơn bất cứ những pháp sư hay phù thuỷ nào khác mà tôi đã từng gặp. Anh mang trong mình gánh nặng thế này là bởi vì anh là người duy nhứt có thể làm được việc đó, và người duy nhứt được số trời _định mệnh_ là phải đi làm việc đó. Tôi tin anh như bất cứ ai. Anh phải đi làm chuyện này ngay bởi vì anh đã biết rõ phải trái là gì rồi. Anh sẽ làm một việc đúng đắn không cần biết kết quả thế nào, đó cũng là niềm tự hào to lớn của tôi dành cho anh..."

Tôi gật đầu, dụi mắt của mình và đứng đậy. Người tôi đã có chút can đảm, niềm tin và sức mạnh rồi. Tôi bảo cô ấy:

"Cảm ơn cô McGonagall, tôi cần người khác nữa!"

Sau đó tôi chuẩn bị phát lệnh thư cú ngay lập tức.

** Gellert POV: **

Chúng tôi đang ở một toà nhà có vẻ rất thoải mái, và chúng tôi đang đợi bọn chúng tiến lên một bước trước. Sự kiên nhẫn là chìa khoá để làm bất cứ chuyện gì... nhưng mà những người cuồng tín của tôi thường hay quên chân lí đó.

"Chúng ta định đi đâu nữa?" Vinda nháy mắt của mình mà ngã nghiêng trước sau, rồi giữ Abernathy lại từ đằng sau.

"Chúng ta không còn đợi được thêm vài năm nữa đâu," Bà Carrow phàn nàn, "... chúng ta nên làm luôn đi..."

"Bạn của tôi... chúng ta đừng vội quá..." Tôi giải thích, "Chúng cần phải tiến trước chúng ta và tin tôi đi, sẽ sớm thôi..."

Cả ba người ngồi trao đổi với ánh nhìn đầy quan ngại rồi không nói gì thêm được nữa. Queenie vẫn đứng níu tay của Credence như một đứa trẻ và nói, "Ngài Grindelwald đã nói đúng... để họ tự đến vì chúng ta không phải là những người duy nhứt đang chờ đợi họ." Cô ta thấp thỏm và múm mím nói, "... nhưng mà tôi nhớ Jacob quá..."

Credence nháy mắt, "Tôi cũng nhớ Nagini nữa... nhưng sớm muộn gì chúng ta sẽ gặp được thôi."

Tôi cười với hai người họ một nụ cười nhàn nhạt khi trong lòng họ cũng giống như tôi là cùng suy nghĩ được gặp lại những người mình yêu nhứt. Không. Tôi không có cảm xúc, tôi phải chối bỏ ngay. Miệng tôi lại nghiêm nghị thành một đường thẳng rồi lại đi tiếp.

"Có vài thứ mà tôi cần phải nói để mọi chuyện diễn ra êm xuôi khi thời điểm đã tới," Tôi bắt đầu nói, và thu hút toàn bộ sự tập trung từ những người họ. Tôi hắng giọng của mình, "Cũng giống như gần hai mươi năm qua, để có được một kết quả to lớn nhứt định thì, các vị cần phải làm theo chính xác những gì tôi nói. Tôi cần các vị nghe tôi và không hỏi gì nữa, các vị đã biết bọn bộ pháp thuật tàn nhẫn cỡ nào, mọi thứ sẽ khó khăn như mọi người nghĩ và chúng ta không để bất cứ hành động nào sai ở đây."

"Chúng tôi sẽ làm theo bất cứ điều gì mà ngài nói," Queenie mỉm cười nói.

Vinda và Abernathy gật đầu đồng ý.

Bà Carrow có vẻ nghi ngờ nên hỏi, "Lỡ chúng tôi không đồng ý thì sao?"

Cơn giận chợt trỗi dậy trong tôi và tôi từ từ lại gần bà ta một cách đầy đáng sợ và nói:

"Những người nào mà không nghe lời chỉ bảo cho tôi thì vô tác dụng với tôi..."

Alecto và Amycus gật đầu của mình còn bà mẹ của hai đứa tụi nó thì đáp lại, "Được thôi." Bà ta lầm bầm và không nói gì thêm đầy miễn cưỡng.

Tôi chuyển sang nói với Vinda và Abernathy, "Nói cho những người khác biết những gì tôi vừa nói, để họ biết rằng nếu họ không đồng ý thì không cần đi theo nữa..."

Cả hai tay trong tay đi truyền thông điệp còn tôi thì mong mọi thứ diễn ra êm đẹp... càng êm đẹp càng tốt.

"Ba người giờ đi được rồi, tôi cần được nói chuyện với Queenie và Credence..." Tôi ra hiệu, kêu gia đình Carrow rời đi, và họ làm theo. Giờ tôi có thể trò chuyện thoải mái.

"Tôi có một vài việc đặc biệt cho hai cô cậu..." Tôi mở lời, "Queenie, tôi nghĩ sức mạnh Chiết tâm trí thuật của cô cực kì hữu ích cho mục đích của chúng ta; tôi muốn cô sử dụng cho phe đối lập để tôi biết họ sẽ làm gì... tuy có chút không công bằng cho lắm..."

"Dùng lên cả _ông Dumbledore_ nữa đúng không?" Cô ta hỏi một cách lịch sự.

Tôi bất quá liền lắc đầu, "Thôi thôi, khỏi, chỉ cần quan chức bộ pháp thuật thôi, chỉ cần tôi biết chúng thế nào thì tôi sẽ cản lại hết. Chúng ta không thể để chúng làm hỏng mục đích của mình..."

Queenie gật đầu, mái tóc bob màu vàng bồng bềnh của cô ta lắc theo chuyển động, cô ta thở dài, "Tôi muốn gặp lại Tina một lần nữa... tôi không biết chị ấy đã như thế nào và Jacob nữa... tôi yêu họ nhiều lắm, đã bao lâu rồi..... 19 năm rồi sao...?!" Nhận ra cô ta đã xa nhà bao lâu rồi, cô ta bắt đầu bật khóc nhưng cố nở một nụ cười nhàn nhạt.

"Queenie..." Tôi gọi tên nhưng không biết nói sao cho đúng... làm sao mà tôi có thể an ủi một ai gặp phải tình huống thế này?... mà lại giống tôi nữa chứ, "Tôi biết là tôi không giống cô nhiều lắm... nhưng mà tôi đã từng nói cô lâu lắm rồi là lúc tôi không được ở bên cạnh người tôi yêu nhứt, tôi cảm thấy đau đớn giống cô lắm..." Tôi không thích bàn về cảm xúc của mình... tôi cố giữ giả vờ đấy thôi nhưng có gì đó ở Queenie làm cho tôi suy nghĩ đến nhiều lắm, nhớ lại kỉ niệm với người mình yêu cũng tốt... nhưng chỉ một chút thôi.

"Tôi biết mà..." Cô ấy hỉ mũi của mình, "Vậy _cô ấy_ đang ở đâu?"

Tôi có chút dựng lên chút, "À... người đó cũng không thích sáng kiến của tôi nhưng mà... không sao đâu, lo cái trận chiến sắp tới đi là tốt nhứt," tôi quay qua Credence, "Aurelius này, về anh trai của cậu, chỉ đánh anh ta khi có hiệu lệnh từ tôi và nhớ những gì tôi đã bảo cậu đi, cậu sinh ra là để trở thành một pháp sư giỏi và một khi chuyện đã kết thúc, chúng ta sẽ được tự do..."

"Dạ được ạ," cậu ta đáp lại đầy hiền lành, "Tôi đảm bảo với ông là anh trai của tôi sẽ phải trả giá cho những gì mà mình đã làm ra..."

Tôi mỉm cười, "Vậy thì được..."

**-HẾT CHAP 53-**


	54. Đó phải là tôi

** Albus POV: **

Sau khi tôi được nghe tin báo động cơ hiện giờ của Grindelwald, tôi gửi thư cú cho Newt và cho Travers; phòng hờ họ chưa biết. Tôi cũng kêu họ đến gặp tôi tại Hogwarts để rồi chúng tôi có thể bàn đến chuyện lớn và chuyện chúng tôi sắp sửa phải làm. Tôi đang ngồi đợi ở Đại Sảnh đường và Dippet đã cho phép chúng tôi sử dụng nơi này trong những cuộc họp khẩn. Do vẫn còn giữa trưa và chuẩn bị ngã chiều nên không cần phải thắp đèn ngọn nến, mặt trời vẫn rọi qua nền cửa sổ hình kim cương và toả lên những cái bàn bằng gỗ đang được đặt trên nền đá vôi. Mặc dù chỗ này đã cổ kính rồi nhưng nơi này vẫn là một nơi đẹp.

Tôi có thể nghe vài tiếng bước chân râm ran, tôi ngưng mơ mộng giữa ban ngày và tập trung nhìn những người đang đi vào Sảnh đường, gồm có Newt, Tina, Nagini và Jacob. Kì lạ là chỗ này không dành cho Muggle đến...

"Chào buổi chiều Newt..." Tôi nói và cố giữ bình tĩnh hết sức có thể, cố không để cho gánh nặng trên vai làm cho tôi gục ngã.

"Dạ con chào thầy..." Thằng bé gật đầu, nhìn tôi một chút rồi quay qua giới thiệu mọi người cho tôi.

Tôi nhìn Jacob có vẻ lo lắng, cậu ta đang vò đầu của mình và nhắn mắt lại như không hề thấy gì. Tại là cậu ta không hề được phép nhìn thấy. "Newt, thầy không biết cậu ta được phép vào sân trường đấy... con biết không Travers sẽ đến được đây và cậu ta sẽ bị Obliviate cho coi..."

Newt gật đầu, "Dạ đúng ạ, con hiểu nhưng mà con được cho phép rồi..."

Tôi nhăn mặt, "Hả?... ai cho thế hả con?"

"Là con cho ảnh đó..." Tina giải thích, "Tất nhiên là hợp pháp rồi, con đích thân đi hỏi madam bộ trưởng mới của con và chính cô ấy cho phép làm điều đó bởi vì Jacob là người duy nhứt có thể giúp Queenie quay trở về. Bên cạnh đó, nếu Jacob có biết được mọi chuyện thì cũng chẳng thành vấn đề gì vì khi chúng ta chiến đấu với Grindelwald, ai ai cũng sẽ biết hết tất cả."

Tôi gật đầu, "À hiểu rồi..."

Đột nhiên, có người lại tiếp tục bất thình lình đạp cửa xông vào, cái cửa bị đạp mạnh đến nổi nó văng đi và va mạnh vào bức tường, Travers đi với bước chân rất lớn và nhanh để chỗ của chúng tôi, Theseus và những quan chức khác thì đứng đằng sau lão ta. Tôi có thể biết được hết tất cả chỉ bằng vẻ mặt và biểu lộ cơ thể của lão, lão điên tiết đến nỗi tôi còn phải chạy đi tám thước cho an toàn.

"Họ làm gì ở đây vậy?" Lão hít mũi rồi nói, đợi tôi trả lời.

Tôi thở dài, "Tôi tin tưởng Newt nên bọn họ cũng được tham gia vào luôn, cả bạn bè của thằng bé..."

"Đúng là bị tẩy não hết rồi..." Travers nạt tôi làm cho tôi cảm thấy phải dè chừng cực kì, bộ tôi đã làm điều gì sai sao? Tẩy não???

Tôi hắng giọng của mình dõng dạc trả lời, "Đúng rồi... nên họ có quyền ở đây."

Travers vẫn nhìn họ như thể họ xấu xa thật sự nhưng không dám nói gì...

Theseus đặt tay mình vào trong túi, "Thầy ơi, kế hoạch của thầy là gì thế?"

Tôi ngồi lên trên bàn và nghĩ một chút, rồi nói, "Mọi người không cần làm gì hết, tôi sẽ đánh tay đôi với anh ta một thân một mình..."

Newt sốc đến nỗi phải kêu to lên, "Thầy ơi!!!"

"Con không hề hiểu đâu," Tôi bắt đầu nói, "Tại vì... đây là việc mà... thầy đáng phải làm..."

"Thầy đừng có ích kỉ đến như thế được không, giáo sư Dumbledore, chúng con tôn trọng việc quyết định của thầy nhưng mà việc thầy đích thân đi đánh hắn một mình chẳng khác gì thầy lại muốn đi tự sát cả!!!" Tina can ngăn

"Tôi cần phải đi làm việc này một mình..." Tôi phản bác lại, "Tôi biết Grindelwald và tôi biết anh ta muốn chỉ tôi đánh tay đôi với anh ta một mình... đó chính là điều mà anh ta muốn. Anh ta sẽ không sử dụng chính lực lượng của mình trong cuộc chiến đấu, anh ta còn chẳng cần bất cứ ai nữa..."

"Tại sao hả thưa ông?" Jacob nhún vai, "Bộ ông chỉ đơn thuần là một người giáo viên chỉ biết hùng biện thôi sao?"

Newt quay qua tiếp sức cho Jacob, "Thầy tôi còn là một trong những pháp sư quyền năng nhứt thế giới nữa!"

Mắt của Jacob trợn to lên, nhìn tôi với một sự hãnh diện vô cùng to lớn, "Quào! Nhưng tại sao..."

"Con cũng đồng ý với cô Goldstein ở đây, tại sao thầy lại muốn một mình đi đánh với hắn?" Theseus hỏi.

Tôi thở dài, "Thầy không thể nói được..."

"Thế thì làm sao mà chúng tôi tin ông được?" Nagini hỏi tiếp.

Newt cũng đồng cảm với cô gái này, "Nagini..."

"Không..." Con bé gạt tay đi, "Tôi không sẽ theo bất cứ ai khi không có lí do thoả đáng."

Tim tôi đã nặng trĩu, tôi biết đến giờ phút này tôi không còn giấu thêm được ai nữa, tôi bắt đầu gợi mở từ từ về tình cảnh của tôi, "Tôi và anh ta đã từng có một quá khứ rất rắc rối..."

Travers cảm thấy phì cười, "Rắc rối? Không gì rắc rối hơn khi sự thật một điều rằng trước kia ông từng là một trong số người làm nên cái mục đích thối nát đó, và cũng là một người cuồng tín của Grindelwald, chấm hết!"

Tôi hắng giọng, "Ông nghĩ thế là đúng đó..."

"Thầy ơi, kể tiếp cho tụi này nghe đi..." Theseus tán thành.

Tôi xoa mặt của mình và bắt đầu mở miệng, "Được rồi, chuyện là... hai tụi tôi từng là... _bạn của nhau_. Hai tụi tôi đã cãi nhau và hai tụi tôi đều biết là phải tự mình đối đầu nhau, còn lại đều không quan trọng nữa..."

Hên quá đi, họ đều đồng tình với câu trả lời của tôi.

"Thôi được rồi," Travers gật đầu, "Một khi chúng ta nghe được hắn ở đâu, chúng ta sẽ phải đến đó, và chuyện sẽ diễn ra thôi..."

Những lời nói này có chút gì đó quá dỗi chân thực với tôi, tôi lập tức gục xuống như thể chuyện trọng đại đang đổ dồn về phía tôi vậy...

"Thầy ơi?" Chất giọng nhàn nhạt của Newt làm cho đầu tôi trở nên lùng bùng. Tôi đứng dậy và vịnh cái bàn kể cả tôi có ngồi lên trên nó, nhưng mà nếu tôi không vịnh thì tôi té nhào rồi.

Tôi hít một hơi thật sâu và sức lực của tôi mau chóng trở lại, Newt đứng về phía tôi và đặt một tay lên trấn an tôi, trong khi bạn của thằng bé hết sức lo lắng cho tôi.

Travers mặc khác lại giận dữ, "Thú vị dễ sợ chưa..." lão hết sức khó xử và lắc đầu, "Đây mà là hi vọng cuối cùng của toàn thể phù thuỷ đó hả? Một ông già chưa được nhiêu tuổi đã không đứng được trong vòng năm giây... ơ ơ ơ..."

Mặc dù tôi yếu đuối nhưng tôi không bao giờ thực sự suy tàn khi nhắc đến pháp thuật, tôi âm thầm làm cho cả người của lão vút bay lên và phóng về phía tôi đến khi còn cách tôi vài xăng ti mét, tôi nhìn chằm chằm vào mắt của Travers và răn đe nói:

"Cần tôi nhắc lại không, ông đã đòi hỏi tôi làm việc này mấy chục năm nay nhưng giờ tôi đã nghe lời rồi, kể cả ông không muốn thì tôi vẫn sẽ làm như vậy bởi vì đây chính là sai lầm _của chính tôi_ năm xưa để chuộc lỗi, yếu đuối hay không thì tôi vẫn không để chuyện tôi đã làm tiếp tục làm hỏng thế giới này nữa. Nếu ông thực sự nghĩ tôi nên cải thiện lại thì tốt nhứt ông ngon thì nhào vô đấu tay đôi với tôi ngay và ráng sao cho thắng đi..."

Lão nuốt nước bọt không nói gì, tôi rút lại bùa chú không-cần-dùng-đũa của mình để lão té cái 'phịch' xuống nền nhà, Travers đứng dậy và ra hiệu cho người của lão tháo chạy thật nhanh ra khỏi trường học.

"Chúng ta làm gì đây hả thưa Giáo sư?" Newt hỏi một cách hết sức lo lắng.

Tôi thở dài nặng nhọc, "Giờ thì cứ đợi..."

**Tôi sẽ gặp lại anh một lần nữa.**

—————

** Gellert POV: **

Tôi đã được lên mặt báo thứ nhứt của tờ Nhật báo Tiên tri. Chúng tôi đã bàn tán cả tuần nay ở một hội đồng và tôi phát biểu với những người theo chân tôi.

"Các anh, các chị và các bạn bè của tôi. Tôi rất hân hạnh được giới thiệu mọi người trước sự phản ứng kịch tính của bộ pháp thuật nước Anh, động tác của chúng đã chuẩn bị cuộc chiến đấu rồi. Trước khi chúng ta hoàn thành công cuộc gầy dựng này và lên thống trị Muggle, tôi phải nói là tôi đã đợi ngày rất lâu rồi... thiệt kinh khủng hết sức, một sự chờ đợi mong mỏi và chúng ta phải xứng đáng bỏ ra. Nhưng mà các bạn của tôi, chúng ta rồi cũng sẽ gặt hái được những thành quả xứng đáng. Bây giờ chúng ta phải thắng cuộc chiến bất tận này. Và cũng như, tôi có thể đánh bại được Albus Dumbledore vĩ đại nhứt..."

Một sự tán dương ủng hộ hết sức dâng trào từ mọi người và tôi cũng như vậy, nói thẳng ra là thế. Có lẽ đó không phải là lí do tôi nên tiến đến mức này. Ừ phải, tôi cũng có con đường riêng của mình, ừ phải, tôi phải đẩy lui cho xong cuộc chiến này nhưng mà điều mà tôi mong đợi nhứt đó chính là gì? Điều mà tôi đã chờ đợi hơn _46 năm_ qua ấy? Đó chính là gặp lại **em**. Tôi dành cả buổi để lờ đi nhưng mà bây giờ... chuyện đã thực sự xảy ra đến mức này rồi... đó là tất cả những gì mà tôi thường hay nghĩ đến, đó tóm lại chính là...

**Tôi sẽ gặp lại em một lần nữa.**

**-HẾT CHAP 54-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngày này cũng đã đến rồi, ba hôm nữa sẽ là một chap vô cùng special nhé, mời các bạn đọc của Chồn tiếp tục theo dõi!


	55. Cuộc giao đấu và Kết thúc

** Albus POV: **

Chúng tôi cuối cùng cũng có câu trả lời về việc tôi có chút không mong sẽ xảy ra. Anh đang ở đó, anh đang đợi tất cả chúng tôi, **nhứt là anh đang đợi tôi mòn mỏi nữa**. Việc anh đợi tôi như vậy làm cho tôi cảm thấy mừng lắm khi nghĩ đến chuyện suôn sẻ sẽ xảy ra trong đầu. Không chỉ việc tôi phải đánh anh vì mục đích vô bổ của từng phù thuỷ hay pháp sư được sinh ra hay lợi ích của Muggle mà tôi còn phải đánh anh về tình cảm, người duy nhứt cho đến gần nửa thế kỉ tôi vẫn còn yêu, người duy nhứt có thể thấu hiểu tôi hơn ai khác, và người duy nhứt tôi tin chắc còn yêu tôi, và chỉ yêu mỗi mình tôi duy nhứt... đó là điều còn sót lại mà tôi nghĩ là anh có...

Việc mà gặp lại anh thì tôi ngại đến phát ớn, tôi biết hành động này của tôi nghe có vẻ ích kỉ nhưng tôi luôn luôn tự hỏi mình mấy chuyện liên quan đến nhan sắc thế này: anh bây giờ trông như thế nào? Anh vẫn còn đô con ở tuổi này kia chứ? Anh sẽ mặc cái áo đẹp nào khi gặp tôi? Anh sẽ nói chuyện ngon ngọt với tôi nữa không? Anh sẽ nói gì cho tôi vui? Anh sẽ...

"Ủa, sao mặt thầy đỏ như lửa cháy vậy?" Newt bất thình lình hỏi làm cho tôi ngưng nghĩ lung tung và nó lại gần tôi.

Tôi cười nửa miệng, "Hả, à không thầy chẳng qua là do cố lấy can đảm để đối đầu với mối đe doạ lớn nhứt nhân loại phù thuỷ thôi, và thầy lo sẽ phải bị thương hay gì đó nên phải đối đầu với anh ta."

Newt nở nụ cười với tôi, "Dạ... đúng là con hỏi thì có chút ngu ngốc quá..."

"Mọi người lại đây nào!" Travers gọi chúng tôi trở lại và tất cả đều tập hợp tại Đại Sảnh đường. "Được rồi... tôi muốn tất cả mọi người phải độn thổ tới Nhà thờ chính toà Thánh Paul, Luân Đôn... chỗ đó là nơi hắn đã chuẩn bị cho cuộc tấn công ngay lúc chúng ta đáp xuống. Mọi người nghe rõ tôi nói chứ?"

Khi tôi nghe câu nói đó xong, lòng tôi còn ngại đến phát bệnh hơn nữa, mọi thứ đã đi đến mức độ này rồi và tôi còn không biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra. Tôi đưa tay mình vào trong túi quần và lôi ra cái khế ước máu và tôi chìa ngón tay lên nó một lần cuối. Kỉ niệm ngày hôm đó xoẹt qua tâm trí tôi, có chút gì đó vui tươi của mùa hè nắng ấm lắm, rất hạnh phúc nhưng cũng chỉ toàn là đau khổ. Cuộc đời của tôi sao lại thành ra như thế này kia cơ chứ?

Không may, do không còn thời gian để đi bộ nữa nên tất cả mọi người trong Đại Sảnh đường độn thổ đi mất, để tôi lại là người cuối cùng.

Tôi nhét cái khế ước trở lại túi quần của mình, nhìn Sảnh đường lần cuối rồi tôi cảm thấy đây là lần cuối cùng tôi có thể nhìn thấy nó. Lần cuối cùng mà tôi có thể làm một việc trước khi chết.

Tôi thở một hơi thật sâu và nhắm mắt của mình, và tôi độn thổ tới Nhà thờ chính toà Thánh Paul nơi tôi sẽ bắt đầu cuộc giao đấu ở đó.

—————

Khi tôi cảm nhận được luồng không khí lạnh từ bên ngoài, mắt tôi hé mở ra thì thấy tôi đang đứng ở trên nhà thờ gần cái mái vòm. Bên cạnh tôi có Newt, Tina, Jacob, Nagini, Travers, Theseus và hàng trăm pháp sư và phù thuỷ khác cũng độn thổ trên cái mái vòm đó. Tôi biết chuyện này sắp sửa trở thành một viễn cảnh li kì, ai ai cũng muốn chứng kiến sự vang dội hay sự đổ sụp của Grindelwald nhưng chẳng làm tôi bất ngờ gì mấy. Hôm nay trời có mây nên không gì bất thường vào mùa đông nước Anh này, tuy nhiên đó là màu sắc u tối ép toàn thể phù thuỷ phải cô lập khỏi Muggle.

Tôi đánh một hơi thở thật sâu, phổi của tôi lấp đầy bởi luồng khí lạnh, rồi tôi thở ra trong sự bất an. Tôi không muốn phải quay đầu lại, tôi không muốn phải nhìn thấy anh, tôi không muốn làm bất cứ chuyện nào cả. Nhưng bản thân tôi là phải làm như vậy. Mọi thứ mà tôi nghĩ vào 46 năm trước làm cho tôi chao đảo nhưng thay vì làm cho tôi trở nên yếu đuối, nó khiến tôi trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn. Trên thực tế, tôi đi truy lùng Bảo bối Tử thần là vì tôi không bao giờ muốn chết, tôi chỉ muốn là một người bất tử, là một người có thể chinh phục mọi thứ trên đường đời của mình. Nhưng ngay lúc này, tôi càng cảm thấy cái chết đang thực sự cận kề rồi, tôi nhận ra mọi người chỉ có một lần này duy nhứt và đó cũng là lần cuối để tôi giải quyết việc này ngay bây giờ.

Suy nghĩ cuối cùng đã chấm dứt, tôi quay đầu lại thì nhìn thấy người đàn ông mà tôi không muốn nhìn lắm, như thể là một vết thương đang chém tôi từ bên trong đến tận bên ngoài. **Anh đã ở đó.** Khi tôi càng cố nhìn anh bao nhiêu thì tim tôi nó tan nát thành hàng trăm nghìn mảnh bấy nhiêu, nó đau đớn còn hơn là để cho một ai đó dùng dao đâm tôi vào ngực vậy. Chuyện hai cặp mắt của chúng tôi giao ban nhau sau một nửa thế kỉ đã trở thành một việc quá dỗi kinh hồn, nó chỉ khiến cho tôi phải quặn thắt. Hai con mắt của anh vẫn còn ra sức cuốn hút; tóc đã trắng hoàn toàn nhưng còn đẹp, dù đã cắt gọn nhưng sao hình bóng của anh còn quen thuộc với tôi quá, thật là hoàn hảo hết biết và ma mị đến mức tôi còn không biết mình nên làm gì nữa.

Những người cuồng tín của anh cũng ở đây luôn, tôi thật lòng không biết bên nào nhiều hơn bên nào, nhưng chẳng còn quan trọng gì nữa vì quan trọng nhứt vẫn là hai chúng tôi phải chiến đấu, số phận của hai chúng tôi cũng quyết định gần như mọi thứ cho toàn thể nhân loại ở Trái Đất này.

"Em Dumbledore!"

Anh gọi tên tôi, giọng của anh vẫn còn in hằn trong tâm trí tôi và đủ làm cho tôi phát sốc, nên tôi run lên một cái. Tôi nhìn thấy anh nở một nụ cười đầy ma mãnh trên môi, nó chỉ khiến cho gò má tôi đỏ hừng hực thêm như thể tôi còn mười tám tuổi nữa.

"Anh Grindelwald."

Tôi đáp lại, cố gắng tập trung, tôi biết tôi không được phép để lộ bất cứ điểm yếu nào dù tôi không chịu được nữa. Tôi không chắc là tôi làm nổi.

Lúc đó hai chúng tôi chao đảo nhìn nhau qua mắt hơn vài chục phút, rồi anh mới lại chỗ tôi, tôi bất giác run quá đành phải nhấc cây đũa thần chĩa về phía anh. Anh chỉ bất cười ngây ngô:

"Lại đây với tôi nào Albus, đừng cho làm việc này thêm phức tạp hơn..."

"Phức tạp ư?!"

Tôi nói lớn rồi sau đó tôi im lại ngay, Grindelwald chỉ bớt cười chút rồi nhìn liếc tôi một cách hết sức tế nhị.

"Chúng ta cần phải nói chuyện cho rõ ràng."

Anh yêu cầu tôi, vẫn từ từ lại gần tôi một cách đầy quan ngại làm tôi sắp ngất tới nơi. Tôi đang bị cái gì thế này.

Tôi lắc đầu của mình:

"Nói chuyện gì mới được?"

Tim của tôi đập dữ dội hơn nữa khi anh ngày gần sát hơn cả lúc tôi mong mỏi nữa, nên tôi ra hiệu bằng bàn tay của mình cho anh hiểu. Anh mới dừng bước tiếp.

"Đã từ lâu lắm rồi..." Anh mở miệng, "46 năm qua tôi..."

Tôi ngắt lời anh luôn, "Gel...à không... Grindelwald, chúng tôi đến đây không phải để thương lượng tình thân nữa, chúng tôi đến đây là vì tôi sẽ đánh bại anh ngay thôi..."

Cái nụ cười đó của Grindelwald sao mà chân thực dữ dội, nhìn không hề độc ác chút xíu nào, chỉ là giống 46 năm về trước:

"Tôi đã luôn yêu tính cách đó của em đấy Albus, em thật tự tin và dũng cảm đến vậy, tôi còn dám nói là hơn tôi nữa cơ. Em tài năng thật mà tại sao lại phí phạm nó vào việc đi dạy ở trường hả? Tại sao em không cùng tôi làm mục đích cao cả hơn? Chỉ em và tôi? Chúng ta đều mạnh mẽ, nhưng nếu là một đôi thì chúng ta không thể nào bị cản bước được đâu Albus! _Không thể cản bước được ấy..._ bộ em không còn nhớ cảm xúc ngày xưa thế nào sao? Xin em, hãy gia nhập cùng chúng tôi và mọi thứ sẽ giống như vậy, chúng ta sẽ làm mục đích này cùng nhau, Albus. **Vì lợi ích lớn lao hơn.** "

Cơn giận đột nhiên làm tôi điên lên. Tại sao anh dám, anh đã dẫn đến cái chết của em gái của tôi và có thể tôi sẽ là người tiếp theo. Chính anh đã nói anh không hề yêu tôi. Tại sao mà tôi có thể tha thứ cho anh sau khi anh nhắc lại chuyện đó?

"Sao anh lại _dám_ làm vậy!!!" Tôi nói lớn, làm cho nụ cười của Grindelwald mau chóng tan biến khi nhận ra tôi đã nổi giận đến thế nào. "Tại sao anh lại _dám_ làm một chuyện như vậy!!!" Tôi lặp lại một lần nữa và nhấn kĩ hơn, "Anh nghĩ sau tất cả những gì anh đã gây ra thì tôi chỉ việc tha thứ cho anh như không có gì xảy ra hay sao? Như không có gì hết sao???" Tôi tức giận đến mức tôi sắp phải chết vì đau khổ quá nhiều, "Anh đã làm tổn thương tôi, làm huỷ hoại cuộc đời tôi... anh có nhận ra không???"

Nước mắt đã tuôn chảy ra khi tôi nói ra những lời bức xúc từ hơn 46 năm qua của mình, tôi không quan tâm tại sao tôi ở đây, tôi không cần biết mọi người đang ở đây, tất cả những gì mà tôi quan tâm nhứt chính là tôi đã có ngày giải bày ra nỗi đau trống trải và sự mất mát to lớn trong suốt 46 năm qua của mình, đó tất cả là tại Gellert.

** Gellert POV: **

"Anh đã làm tổn thương tôi, làm huỷ hoại cuộc đời tôi... anh có nhận ra không???"

Tâm trạng của tôi rã rời mất rồi và tôi không còn biết mình nên nói sao nữa. Đúng là khiếu ăn nói với người yêu của tôi không tốt, bản thân tôi đã cố nán lại cảm xúc này từ lâu lắm rồi, nhưng 46 năm vừa qua, tôi nhẫn nhịn lắm cũng không tài nào chịu nổi thêm được nữa. Hôm nay là ngày tôi phải minh bạch chính mình và cho phép tôi bộc lộ thứ cảm xúc đó ra, bằng không thì tôi sẽ không làm được nữa. Tôi sẽ không bao giờ thắng được ai hết.

"Tôi..."

Tôi đang nói thì em không cho tôi nói nữa:

"KHÔNG!!! Anh có hiểu cảm xúc của tôi bấy lâu nay không? Anh đã nhận ra hết chưa???" Em cố không bật khóc nhưng đành phải tuôn ra hết, "Anh đã phá hỏng _mọi thứ_..." em thì thầm và tôi chỉ có thể chứng kiến em đã vụn vỡ như cách em làm ở bờ biển năm xưa, "Gia đình của tôi, cuộc đời của tôi và cả thể xác này của tôi nữa..."

Tôi không biết mình phải làm gì khác bằng việc gọi ra một cái tên, "Albus..."

"Đừng có gọi tôi như thế!"

Em hét về phía tôi. Tôi không thể nói được nữa, tôi chỉ nhìn thấy lòng ngực đập hỗn loạn của Albus và nước mắt đã lưng chừng ở hai bên khoé mi.

"Anh đã khiến tôi cảm thấy ham muốn, cảm thấy rất đặc biệt như tôi có thể làm như tất cả mọi thứ..." Em nói tiếp, "Anh là người giống như tôi nên anh có thể giúp tôi không còn cô đơn nữa, điều tôi vui nhứt đó chính là tôi tìm ra được người ngang tài với tôi có thể sánh vai ở bên tôi trọn đời, để chinh phục thế giới. **Anh có biết anh chính là tất cả đối với tôi không?** "

Em cười với chính mình rồi lại tiếp tục bật khóc:

"Anh có hiểu cái cảm giác của tôi năm xưa lúc anh nói với tôi rằng anh không hề yêu tôi hay không?"

Em liên hồi hỏi tôi làm cho tim tôi đập rất mạnh, nước mắt chảy ròng giờ ướt cả bờ vai áo của em khi từng lời em nói chuẩn bị gây sát thương to lớn trong tim tôi:

" **Tôi đã đau lòng đến mức chỉ muốn chết đi cho xong...** "

Em không thể kìm nước mắt được nữa...

" **...tại vì tôi đã quá yêu anh hơn bất cứ thứ gì trên thế giới này.** "

Hai lời nói cuối cùng cũng cất lên, nhưng chỉ là những tiếng thầm thì. Tôi cũng ghét chính bản thân mình nên tôi không trách em về chuyện đó, tôi đáng lí nên trách mình mới đúng. Sự thật dù gì cũng có ngày được tiết lộ ra ngay dù có muốn giấu hay là không. Lần đầu tiên trong cuộc đời, tôi đã mãi mãi ghi nhớ được những gì mà tôi đã nói với em, bảo em rằng tôi không hề yêu em. Mặc dù rõ là một lời xảo trá nhưng tôi cảm thấy rất ân thận.

"Anh thật lòng..."

"KHÔNG ĐỜI NÀO!" Em gào to lên, hoàn toàn làm cho tôi cảm thấy phát sốc. Đó chính là tiếng hét tương tự như cách em van xin tôi đừng tra tấn đứa em trai lêu lổng của mình nữa. Tim tôi nhói thêm một chút rồi em tiếp tục gào lên với tôi, "ANH KHÔNG ĐƯỢC NÓI VỚI TÔI BẤT CỨ THỨ GÌ..." Em hỉ mũi rồi lại tiếp tục răn giọng nói tiếp với chất giọng tông thấp, "Hãy kết thúc, một lần và tất cả!"

Tôi đã có quá nhiều điều mà tôi mong muốn được thổ lộ cho em, có quá nhiều rồi. Tôi muốn nói với em một lời xin lỗi vì tất cả những chuyện đã xảy ra, tôi muốn xin lỗi vì chuyện Ariana và Aberforth, tôi muốn xin lỗi vì tôi đã nói dối với em. Nhưng tất cả là vì tôi hối tiếc vì đã tổn thương em sâu đậm cỡ nào. Em là người duy nhứt mà đến giờ này tôi vẫn còn quan tâm đến... cho đến bây giờ, nhưng giờ đây thì tôi phải đi giết người mình yêu. Chuyện gì cũng sẽ êm xuôi. Tôi không còn cơ hội để nói ra những lời này vì em không còn muốn được nghe nữa, đó là điều cuối cùng mà tôi còn nói ra cho em.

"Vậy nếu đó là điều em muốn, thì thôi chuẩn bị đi..."

Tôi bảo em và vung đũa trước mặt em.

Tôi có nửa giây để tìm xem bùa nào nên sử dụng, bùa nào tôi cũng dùng được cả nhưng tại vì cái khế ước máu, tôi không dám chắc tôi có thể làm được. Chắc tôi đành liều thử vậy. Tôi thử phóng bùa hại vào Albus thì ngay lập tức nó chệch hướng và phóng về phía bức tượng bằng đá, ngay lập tức bức tượng tan thành cát bụi. Công hiệu của cái khế ước vẫn còn... hên là tôi còn có Credence nhưng tôi khoan chưa dùng cậu ta, tôi cần phải thử đánh tay đôi với Albus lúc này.

Em chỉ bắn bùa phòng thân về phía tôi, tôi cũng có sức cản nhưng cứ mỗi cú bùa phóng ra, em càng trở nên tức mình hơn và điên hơn nữa. Tôi cuối cùng cũng thấy bùa hại phóng ra từ cây đũa của em và nó vọt đến tôi, làm cho tôi văng ra một phía và té túi bụi lên nền nhà...

**Cái quái gì đang xảy ra thế này?**

Tôi phủi bụi của mình mà lồm cồm đứng dậy, Albus đã dừng lại, mặt em cũng sốc nặng như tôi. Em nhìn chằm chằm vào cây đũa thần trong tay của mình rồi lại nhìn tôi chằm chằm bằng mắt, tôi cũng giống vậy và hại tụi tôi cứ như muốn hỏi: Sao anh ấy/em ấy làm được như vậy?

Câu trả lời giờ không làm được vấn đề gì to tát vì giờ đây tất cả mọi thứ đã đổi thay rất nhiều, Albus còn có thế trội hơn nữa. Em có thể làm cho tôi đau nhưng tôi không thể làm em đau được. Nói phòng thân chắc chỉ còn có Credence, nhưng đó là phải đợi đến lúc tôi được thời cơ để phái cậu ta đến.

Albus vẫy đũa thần thật nhẹ nhàng nhưng dư sức làm cho tôi đau nay còn đau thêm thêm nữa, như em đang điệu nghệ ném từng bùa chú một mà em biết về phía tôi vậy. Tôi có thể cản phá được nhưng hay bị vấp nhiều làm chệch bùa chú lung tung ở toà thánh, lúc đánh nhau chúng tôi phá huỷ nhiều thứ trên công trình, chỉ còn đám khói cháy khét lẹt. Em vẫn còn mạnh kinh khủng, điều làm tôi cười bất chấp, em vẫn là em đấy. Lúc đầu em nhanh tay hơn nhưng giờ dần chậm lại vì tôi nghĩ em đã 63 rồi.

Tôi vung đũa đỡ nốt bùa chú cuối cùng của em trong êm dịu, rồi đến cuối cùng tôi nhìn thấy em thở lên thở xuống, vừa ho húng hắng lại vừa đăm chiêu như em đã từng làm vậy. Mắt của em vẫn là một màu lam trẻ thơ nhưng hết sức giàu tình cảm với tôi. Tôi đành lờ đi. **Tình yêu quả thực là một sự xao nhãng hết sức nghiêm trọng** , Tôi không mong là tôi sẽ vì nó tự huỷ hoại công trình mà tôi đã dốc hết sức mình trong ngần ấy năm. Cũng không phải vì em nữa.

Khi tôi dám chắc em quá yếu rồi, tôi phái Credence đến (dù ánh mắt cậu ta có chút lo sợ) để lo nốt chuyện "anh trai" mà cậu ta đã tưởng là đã phản bội mình. Tôi thì thầm:

"Đi giải quyết đi, quyền lợi của cậu đấy!"

Không cần phải hỏi nhiều, sức mạnh của Credence bùng nổ và cậu ta biến thành một làn khói đầy màu đen kịt, thứ ma thuật hắc ám nguy hiểm đó bắt đầu vọt phóng và bâu quanh Albus, đối tượng mà tôi đã ra mục tiêu, như ruồi với muỗi. Nhưng em không hề phản kháng gì. Chỉ đơn giản thôi, em tập hợp lại sức mạnh và đứng dậy, vung đầu đũa của mình về phía Credence. Cậu ta sẵn đã tích tụ đủ ma thuật để kết liễu Albus, tôi đã thấy rõ.

Nhưng qua thời gian, tôi hẳn đã quên Albus đã rất mạnh thế nào mặc cho thể lực ở độ tuổi này bị suy giảm. Một luồng sáng thoát ra thật đẹp đẽ từ cây đũa điêu luyện của em bắt đầu hút hết áp lực to lớn đó từ ma thuật đen rồi giữ lấy, sau đó từ từ nén lại thành ma pháp đã được kiểm soát và phóng lên trời. Credence cố đâm vào nhưng mà cậu ta đã bị nhốt trong một không gian với bốn bức tường không màu. Những thứ ma thuật đen tối nguy hiểm đó đều đã bị hấp thụ dần vào luồng sáng tự vệ, tan thành làn sương khói mờ ảo theo thời gian rồi từ từ thu hẹp lại. Albus là đang cố nén sức mạnh của cậu ta lại cho nó ngày càng bé đi.

Cũng như em đang cố tước đoạt hết sức mạnh đó của cậu ta.

Phép thuật của Albus ngày một khổng lồ và obscurus của Credence gặp nhiều khó khăn, nó bắt đầu rã thành bọt biển với nhiều thành phần li ti khác. Nó giờ quá nhỏ đến nổi mà thua cả viên bi rồi Albus bắt đầu giãn nó cho lớn trở lại. Em không định giết Credence, em đang cố giải cứu cậu ta nhưng việc làm này quá sức với bất cứ ai, kể cả Credence nữa. Khối cầu hắc ám do quá nhỏ nên giờ chỉ còn là một làn khói mịt mù lao đao và từ từ khổng lồ lên và bùng nổ. Nó vọt ra đám mây dày đặc và bắt đầu bao trùm thành phố London như trời sắp mưa, cùng lúc đó kéo theo sấm chớp nổ đùng đùng.

Mắt tôi mở ra một lần nữa...

Credence đã mất rồi...

Ở hai bên đều đau lòng gào to lên, Queenie thì đã khóc rất nhiều và Nagini cũng vậy, họ đau lòng vì cái chết của Credence. Tôi không thể tin vào mắt mình, em kết liễu nốt Credence, sao mà có thể xảy ra được cơ chứ? Dù thế nào thì việc này làm cho tôi hết sức tức giận.

Một luồng gió thổi qua và những hạt vụn vỡ còn sót lại của Credence đã lan toả khắp chốn xung quanh chúng tôi. Tựa như tôi và em từng chung một thế giới nhưng mà... bây giờ hai người dường như không còn chung đường nữa, mà phải quay qua đối đầu nhau.

Em vung đũa của mình và đợi tôi giơ cây đũa thần của tôi lên để phóng bùa chú đầu tiên, nhưng do mớ cảm xúc hỗn độn nên tôi lại làm chệch hướng trong nỗi khó nhằn, rồi em cũng vung đũa phóng nốt sau đó. Hai luồng sáng từ mỗi bên đầu là màu đỏ và màu xanh đầy chết chóc đâm sầm vào nhau, hai chúng tôi ghìm chặt vũ khí của chình mình trong sự chứng kiến của hàng nghìn người khác, để xem coi ai sẽ đánh bại được ai. Sau một khoảng thời gian, tôi dần cảm thấy đuối sức khi phải đỡ bùa của em, em đã làm cho tôi mất hết sức nặng nhưng em cũng xuống sức theo đó. Ở phút cuối cùng trong việc giữ vững sức mạnh từ đầu cây đũa, em nhắm mắt lại và đầu đũa của em bắt đầu xoẹt lửa và một luồng ánh sáng phóng vọt làm nổ tung toé trên bầu trời, khiến cho bầu trời sáng rực như là ánh sáng vạn vì sao rọi xuống vậy. Albus xoay cổ tay của mình và cố dồn hết sức mạnh của mình rồi sau đó đẩy ngược về phía tôi. Tôi bị hất một lực vô cùng mạnh qua một góc, tôi dựa vào vách tường lõm để đỡ chính mình rồi dùng đũa tạo ra một trường không gian tự vệ để bảo vệ tôi khỏi bị cú kết liễu đó của em lướt qua tôi trong nháy mắt, rồi chính nó đã khiến em dứt thần chú đang tri triển, hất em nằm ở gần lan can.

Tôi chợt nhận ra một chuyện, mặc dù tôi không thể giết em trực tiếp bằng bùa chú nhưng không đồng nghĩa với việc bùa chú của tôi không thể không dẫn dụ em vào cái chết được. Mặc dù suy nghĩ trong tôi còn có chút không khôn khéo nhưng tôi lại nở một nụ cười ma mãnh, rồi tôi bắn bùa hại lên nền nhà làm cho em phải lết mông lùi về phía sau. Tôi phải nói với chính mình là tôi tìm ra được cách loại bỏ cái chướng ngại vật cuối cùng của mình và dành chiến thắng cuộc chiến tranh phù thuỷ này, tôi liên tục phóng Lời nguyền chết chóc lên nền nhà liên tục làm cho Albus phải đứng dậy, lùi lại liên tục cho tới khi em không để ý được mình sắp ra tới rìa của lan can rồi và không còn một con đường nào để đi được nữa. Tôi bật cười đầy điên loạn và phóng bùa tự vệ của mình vào em làm cho em mất thăng bằng, và rơi tự do ra khỏi toà công trình cao hơn 111 mét. Toàn bộ những người tham gia cuộc chiến phi nghĩa/chính nghĩa này đều phải la ó trong cảm xúc vỡ oà. Chuyện đã kết thúc rồi.

Nhưng mà... tay của tôi, đầu của tôi chợt đau đớn, mắt tôi đã rưng rưng khi đã gây ra cái sự việc đau lòng này. Tôi không thể nào làm được gì khác...

** Albus POV: **

Sau khi tôi bị thổi bay ra khỏi toà nhà. Tay của tôi không còn bám lấy bất cứ thứ gì mà chỉ từ từ dần rơi tự do, rồi chết một cách đầy bi kịch dưới nền nhà cách đó ở độ cao 100m. Mọi thứ diễn ra thật chậm rãi với hàng triệu suy nghĩ trong con tim của tôi, và đầu tôi còn có chút tỉnh táo thêm một chút nữa. Mọi thứ đã tĩnh lặng rồi ngoại trừ từng âm thanh cơn gió thoát ra từ quần áo của tôi, làn da của tôi, tôi rơi ngày càng gần hơn, gần hơn nữa.

Tôi không bao giờ tin được tôi có thể chết đầy oan ức tới vậy.

Mắt tôi giờ nhạt nhoà trong những chùm mây trôi vô vị khi tôi nghĩ đến, " _anh sẽ đoàn tụ với em thôi Ari à..._ " rồi nhắm mắt mình thật nhẹ, đây là lần cuối cùng tôi có thể mở mắt chính mình thêm một lần nữa.

Tôi đã nghĩ đến con bé rất nhiều, tôi đã thấu hiểu sự tội lỗi của tôi, và sự đau lòng mà con bé đã phải hứng chịu lấy.

Tôi đã nghĩ về Aberforth, cách đối đãi với nó năm xưa mà tôi đã dành cho nó.

Tôi đã nghĩ đến việc, giá như lúc xưa tôi chưa bao giờ yêu Gellert cũng như tôi không bao giờ đồng ý làm một việc vô nhân đạo này.

Tôi đã quá ích kỉ, tôi đã quá ngu dốt khi đã phạm phải tội ác đáng trách nhứt, cả đời của tôi đã sống trong ân hận, nay tôi phải chết không toàn thay trong vòng vài giây nữa.

Quả thực là một cái kết đầy quả báo dành cho tôi, vô cùng xứng đáng dành cho một kẻ rất ghê tởm như tôi.

Dù gì ngày xưa, tôi cũng từng mong mình được bất tử, để mà bây giờ tôi không biết dư vị cay đắng của cái chết xứng đáng thế nào. Nhưng ở thời điểm này, tôi không còn cảm giác được gì nữa. Tôi đã nhận ra được mọi hậu quả đó, tôi cuối cùng cũng nhận cái kết thúc đó mà lúc tôi đã hầu trời, tôi không còn chắc chắn gì được nữa. Tôi cảm thấy đau khổ vì đã thất bại trước sự chứng kiến từ bạn bè của tôi, những người mà từng ngưỡng mộ tôi, tôi chỉ hi vọng rằng họ có thể thay tôi tiếp tục chiến đấu Gellert nữa, hi vọng vô cùng.

Tôi đã xứng đáng với cái kết cục tồi tệ đó, tôi đã sẵn lòng chờ đợi cánh cửa dẫn lối sang cái chết đưa tôi về hầu trời rồi...

.

.

.

.

.

Sao mà tôi cứ đợi mãi đợi mãi.

.

.

.

.

Cái khoảnh khắc mà tôi đang hướng tới tự nhiên dừng lại!

Hả cái gì thế này? Chuyện lạ hoắc gì đang xảy ra đây?

Âm thanh tiếng gió thổi, cảm nhận của cái chết tiến gần, từng đốt xương đã vụn vỡ, hơi ấm tan dần và máu me văng ra từ xác thịt,... đâu hết rồi?

Thay vào đó, xung quanh tôi đột ngột chuyển sang một cảm giác giống như tôi đang được một ai đó vòng cả hai cánh tay lên ôm cổ của tôi một cách hết sức đằm thắm vậy.

Đó là cái chết sao?

Mắt tôi hé mở ra nhìn xem thì tôi phát hiện ra mình vẫn còn đang đứng trên cái toà thánh lúc nãy như chưa hề bị rơi rớt gì, không chỉ riêng mình tôi và ai ai cũng phải kinh hoàng. Tôi bối rối, tôi nhìn kĩ hơn nữa thì tôi đã nhận ra được những sợi tóc màu vàng-đã- _hoàn-toàn_ -biến-thành-màu-trắng kia, nó siêu gần với tôi quá nên mắt tôi nhìn không rõ nhưng với tôi, chỉ có duy nhứt một người có đặc trưng này thôi. Và không ai khác đó chính là...

**Gellert.**

Lúc đó, tôi đã không biết nên xử sự ra sao nữa, tôi rung động đến mức tôi sắp phải chết gục ngay tại chỗ, đầu óc của tôi không thể tập trung mà cảm nhận được cú ôm vừa vô tình vừa đột ngột đó.

Nhưng khi tôi đã chấn tỉnh chính mình lại rồi, tôi đã hoàn toàn ngạc nhiên với chuyện vừa mới xảy ra.

Là anh...

Có phải đó chính là anh...

... Chính là anh...

... Đã cứu lấy tôi sao?

Mặc dù tôi vẫn còn bị tổn thương nặng nề nhưng tôi cảm thấy thấu cảm và đau lòng thay khi phải hồi tưởng về quá khứ bi kịch khi hai chúng tôi ở cùng nhau, tôi đã lấy tay mình ôm lại anh ở phía sau lưng, và nhắm mắt mình một lần nữa để cảm nhận hơi ấm và mùi hương của anh. Vẫn như lúc xưa vậy.

Lỗ tai của tôi dần dần nghe được, tôi phát hiện anh đã nức nở thành tiếng một cách hết sức đau lòng trước bờ vai của tôi, cái thứ tiếng khóc này, tôi chưa bao giờ nghĩ anh sẽ biết tuôn ra, tôi đã phải bồi hồi khi phải nhận ra được một sự thật đó.

"Albus ơi..." anh đã vùi đầu của mình vào trong cổ của tôi mà khóc oà lên, "Anh thật... anh thật sự xin lỗi em rất nhiều!"

Tim tôi đã đập một cách mãnh liệt, tôi có thể nghe thấy nhịp tim của anh lại dâng trào theo tôi. Hai chúng tôi lại một lần nữa hoà chung một nhịp đập như trước kia hai chúng tôi từng ở thung lũng Godric vào năm 1899. Nhưng giờ lại khác, vì mỗi bên phải đấu đá nhau, đến cuối cùng là vì không muốn mất đi người mình yêu cả đời, nên phải rơi thành giọt lệ, mạch đập phải cao trào đầy xót xa.

Tôi chuyển sang ôm tóc của anh rồi lại lùa vào từng khe hở ngón tay của tôi như tôi từng làm như vậy, tôi chấn an, "Gellert, mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi mà..."

Rồi anh buông ra và lau nước mắt của mình để tôi không phải nhìn thấy anh nước mắt đầm đìa, "Không phải là anh cố..."

Trước khi anh kịp nói, các quan chức bộ pháp thuật đã dồn tới và lôi cổ anh ra khỏi tôi rồi dùng còng tay cột chặt hai cổ tay của anh ra sau lưng để anh không thể lấy được cây đũa từ trong túi quần của mình, sau đó họ đạp cẳng chân của anh xuống và ép quỳ gối.

"DỪNG LẠI ĐI!"

Tôi la về phía những người kia, cố chen vào để lại chỗ Gellert.

Một trong số những người kia, "Giỏi ghê đấy ông Dumbledore, ông đã hết chuyện rồi, giờ là lúc chúng tôi..."

Travers lại gần và ngăn không cho nói tiếp, "... cho lão nói chuyện với hắn đi."

Mặc dù quan chức có vẻ nghi ngờ về chuyện này nhưng đành phải né đường một bên trừ hai người đang giữ Gellert khỏi chạy trốn. Đầu anh đã cúi gầm xuống trong sự bại trận.

Tôi quỳ trước mặt anh, và một câu hỏi bật ra trong đầu của tôi:

"...Cho em hỏi, tại sao anh lại làm việc này? **Tại sao anh lại muốn cứu em chứ?** "

Anh ngẩng đầu lên, mắt anh lại tiếp xúc vào mắt tôi và nhìn chằm chằm vào gương mặt của tôi, anh run rẩy đáp:

"Bởi vì... **anh thực sự vẫn còn rất yêu em, Albus.** "

Tim tôi chợt bồi hồi, nước mắt tôi chảy ra làm cho tôi cảm thấy mờ tịt đi, tôi vừa khóc lại vừa cảm thấy nực cười cho sự bi kịch mà hai chúng tôi phải gánh chịu, tôi nhắm mắt lại và chỉ đáp một câu:

"Em cũng yêu anh nữa, Gellert."

Tôi không do dự gì thêm nữa, tôi đưa bàn tay của tôi lên xoa gò má của anh và từ từ lại gần anh hơn để môi tôi chạm vào anh một cách đầy tinh tế như chúng tôi đã từng làm vậy.

Mọi người ngay tại đây đều chứng kiến giây phút công khai (come out) minh bạch đầy ngỡ ngàng đó của hai chúng tôi, tất cả đều quá đam mê và quá tuyệt vọng bởi vì chúng tôi biết đây là lần cuối cùng chúng tôi còn thể bên nhau đầy tự do thế này, và dần dần biến mất trong hư không. Môi của anh vẫn ngọt ngào như lúc xưa và tôi phải nhẹ nhàng buông ra, lùi một bước. Những người khác thôi không cảm động trước cuộc tình oan gia của chúng tôi nữa mà đem anh đi xét xử tội của mình.

Tôi buông anh ra và nhìn những người ủng hộ anh dần bị khống chế bắt giữ và chịu đầu hàng. Tôi nhìn thấy Jacob, Newt, Theseus và Tina chạy lại chỗ Queenie đang khóc lóc ỷ ôi và gào tên họ kêu tha thứ nhưng cô ta đành phải bị lôi đi xử tội và cả mọi người đều độn thổ đi mất. Tôi cảm thấy nhịp độ dần dần trở về như cũ, mọi thứ đã được giải quyết triệt để.

" _Hai người đúng là yêu nhau kinh khủng_ , mấy chục năm nay tôi "ghép đôi" hai người lại có sai chút xíu nào đâu. À mà thôi, giờ đến lúc ông phải nhận lấy án phạt cho tội ác của mình rồi đấy!" Travers hết sức ghen tị đăm chiêu nhìn tôi rồi quay qua nhìn Gellert, anh giờ không còn gì cả ngoài việc chỉ có biết xấu hổ.

Người quan chức lôi anh đi nhưng tôi thấy anh kháng cự lại và một chút rồi la lên:

"ĐỢI ĐÃ! Albus ơi!"

Tôi lại gần anh và anh nhắm mắt quay đầu về túi quần của mình:

"Lấy cái đó đi, giờ cái đó là của em đấy... trong lúc em rơi tự do, suy nghĩ trong đầu em đã chứng minh sức mạnh của mình với nó rồi..."

Tôi do dự, nghĩ một chút rồi cảm thấy không tin được với chính bản thân mình cho lắm, tôi mò đến túi quần của anh, cú chạm của tôi làm cho anh mẫn cảm và tôi lấy ra một cây đũa thần bằng gỗ cơm nguội tuyệt đẹp đó, và bây giờ chủ nhân mới của nó là tôi.

Gellert cảm thông việc tôi không cảm thấy tự tin cho lắm, anh dựa đầu của mình lên trán của tôi và nhẹ nhàng bảo:

"Em là người xứng đáng có được thứ này, vì em đã là pháp sư mạnh nhứt và chiến thắng được tất cả. Em đã cứu mọi người và cả trái tim của anh..."

Nụ cười của anh mau chóng phai nhạt đi, anh cảm thấy thất vọng lắm nhưng dù sao anh biết mình giờ không còn gì để làm nữa, mọi thứ đã xong hết rồi.

Đầu tôi chợt loé ra một suy nghĩ, tôi chìa vào túi quần của mình và lôi cái khế ước máu, cái thứ mà tôi đã cố đem đi đập phá mấy chục năm nay nhưng mà giờ không còn cần thiết nữa:

"Em có cái này trả lại cho anh đó, em đùa nghịch với nó cũng chán rồi..." Tôi bật cười với anh rồi bỏ vào túi quần chỗ anh đặt cây đũa thần của mình, "Cái đó quan trọng, hãy đem nó vào tù cùng với anh ấy." Tôi ra hiệu cho một người quan chức.

"Cảm ơn em... nó vẫn mang đầy ý nghĩa với anh, cho đến bây giờ."

Anh bật cười nhẹ, mắt của anh đã lạc lõng và anh đành phải giấu nhẹm đi giọt nước mắt tràn li của mình.

Tôi gật đầu rồi xoa má của anh và hôn một bên gò má của anh lần cuối rồi anh dần dần xa rời tôi. Tôi quan sát trong sự buồn rầu và hối tiếc vì người đàn ông cả đời tôi yêu lại rời xa tôi thêm một lần nữa và tôi không còn làm gì thêm được nữa. Mặc dù tôi không hoàn toàn bỏ qua hết mọi quá khứ mà anh đã dáy cho tôi suốt mấy chục năm nay nhưng mà tất cả vẫn là lỗi của tôi vì đã cùng anh làm nên sự việc to lớn ngày hôm nay, cũng như làm cho em gái của tôi qua đời. Tất cả những gì mà tôi được biết thì chúng tôi đã không có lỗi lầm khi bên nhau, đó chỉ là do sự muộn màng trong hối tiếc và tôi phải chấp nhận một điều rằng tôi sẽ không bao giờ cố gắng đi tìm hiểu sự thật của sự nhói đau đó.

Gellert không phải là một người vô cùng xấu xa, anh cũng là một con người như tất cả chúng tôi, tôi có thể hiểu anh điều đó. Tôi cảm thấy lại cô đơn vì nỗi nhớ cặp mắt khác màu tuyệt đẹp của anh, nước mắt của tôi cũng phải tuôn ra khi tôi chứng kiến anh đã bị độn thổ đi khuất tầm mắt tôi mãi mãi. Ánh mặt trời hoàng hôn đó làm cho nơi đổ sụp trở nên chói nhoà đi và tôi phải rơi lệ rất nhiều, tôi đứng nhìn ánh mặt trời lặn là cột mốc kết thúc cuộc chiến tranh tàn khốc trong lịch sử mà tôi đã bỏ nhiều năm nay để chờ đợi, và điều cuối cùng mà tôi hi vọng đó chính là một ngày nào đó, tôi có thể gặp lại Gellert Grindelwald một lần nữa.

**-HẾT CHAP 55-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chỉ có ngược và ngược thôi! Ngược hai người và ngược không ngoi đầu được!
> 
> Tuần sau, chúng ta sẽ tiến đến phần cuối cùng của GGAD và kết thúc sẽ diễn ra như thế nào? Mời các bạn tiếp tục theo dõi cùng Cáo Chồn ạ.


	56. Tôi không thể làm hiệu trưởng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ở Phần 4, Chồn hiện không còn đủ ý tưởng để viết thêm về GGAD nữa nên phần timeline sẽ trôi nhanh, tuy nhiên Chồn vẫn cố viết thêm khoảng cỡ 6-7 chap rồi chúng ta sẽ kết thúc fic này lại. Mong bà con còn theo đuổi thuyền GGAD hãy tiếp tục đồng hành cho đến chap cuối cùng. Dự kiến tháng 2 sẽ Hoàn thành bộ Longfic này!
> 
> Chồn xin cảm ơn các bạn vì đã đồng hành cùng Chồn 55 chap trước, gắn bó đủ biết bao nhiêu buồn vui và kỉ niệm với GGAD. Đây là bộ fic Chồn đã dành cả trái tim của mình trong suốt 1 tháng Hè và học kì 1 năm lớp 12 để viết nó, dù rất bận rộn nhưng Chồn cũng không quên đứa con tinh thần này, Chồn vừa vui nhưng cũng vừa buồn với nó nên hi vọng xong fic thì Chồn sẽ được thảnh thơi hơn cho kì thi đại học sắp tới.
> 
> Nào, chúng ta cùng nhau thưởng thức tiếp Chap thứ 56 nhé.

**Năm 1964 (19 năm sau)...**

** Albus POV: **

Mọi thứ đã được khôi phục trở lại cũng như bối cảnh giờ đã hoàn toàn khác. Lấy ví dụ như cuộc đời của tôi, sẽ không bao giờ giống như trước nữa. Mọi người trong quá khứ của tôi bây giờ hẳn là rất vui vì được vinh danh tên tuổi lên tượng bạc, ca ngợi sự chiến thắng lừng lẫy của mình và đi đâu họ cũng bảo rằng chính họ là những tay phù thuỷ mạnh nhứt và không thể bị đánh bại. Mọi người đấy nhưng mà ngoại trừ tôi. Tôi biết quá kĩ rằng tôi không tin vào quyền năng của mình, tất cả đều dựa trên cơ sở tình cảm nên tôi không bao giờ tin cả chính bản thân mình nữa. Cây đũa phép Cơm nguội sau 65 năm tôi hằng mong ước được chiêm ngưỡng thì giờ đây nó là của tôi rồi, tại tôi chiến thắng trên mọi mặt trận kia cơ mà.

Tay của tôi chìa vào cái thứ điêu khắc tuyệt đẹp kì bí bằng gỗ đó mà năm mười tám tuổi, tôi đã từng muốn giết người để có được nó nhưng giờ thì không còn nữa, mặc dù tôi phải nói là tôi khá là tò mò về sức mạnh mà nó sở hữu nhưng tôi không biết tôi có cần xài hay không. Thứ này mang lại cho tôi thêm một gánh nặng. Mọi thứ vốn dĩ đều trở thành gánh nặng sẵn rồi. Nhưng chỉ có một cái đã vơi đi phần nào đó là trọng trách việc đi đánh bại Gellert, chuyện ngày xưa mà đêm nào tôi cũng đau nửa đầu vì tôi sợ tôi sẽ nguyên nhân dẫn đến sự diệt vong của toàn thể phù thuỷ. May là tôi đã thắng. Cái sự chiến thắng này không phải là vì ai mạnh hơn ai mà tôi thắng là dựa trên phương diện tình yêu và giới tính của mình.

Lúc đầu tôi thắc mắc vì sao tôi có thể làm Gellert đau nhưng anh không thể làm cho tôi thiệt thòi, nhưng về sau tôi mới hiểu ra được là chính cái khế ước máu đó đã hoàn toàn bảo hộ lời thề của chính hai người, một lời thề bất khả bội, là hai người không ai có thể làm cho đối phương bị tổn thương, nhưng hoá ra tôi đã nghĩ sai rồi. Gellert chẳng qua đã đoán được trước chuyện gì đó, và sự thật rõ ràng là anh không làm cái khế ước đó bằng duy nhứt lòng kiên định của mình. Mà còn có tôi nữa. Tôi đặt hết tình yêu của tôi dành cho anh vào cái thứ đó nên cái khế ước máu đã hoàn toàn thuần phục được tôi nhiều hơn là anh, tôi làm việc này là vì tôi đã yêu anh rất sâu đậm, thật tâm với anh nhưng ban đầu chính Gellert đã làm cho tôi nghĩ thứ đó được chế tác chỉ sử dụng để bảo vệ anh khỏi bị tôi can thiệp. Nó khiến tim tôi nhói đau khi nghĩ tới nhưng tôi phải dám thừa nhận là rõ ràng điều này là phải.

Từng ngày trôi qua tôi chưa bao giờ không nhớ tới anh, dù chỉ đôi chút thôi. Với tôi, anh có thể là một mối đe doạ lớn nhứt toàn thể phù thuỷ, kẻ đi săn đón sự tự trị dành cho phù thuỷ lên dân tầm thường Muggle nhưng mà... anh vẫn là tình yêu của đời tôi. Không gì có thể thay đổi sự thật 100% của điều đó, nó đau thương lắm. Với anh, anh đã làm nhiều việc xấu xa: giết hàng nghìn người, dụ dỗ những người vô tội đi lầm đường lạc lối và đe doạ những người chống đối anh. Nhưng dù sao tôi không thể phủ nhận một điều rằng anh là người duy nhứt đã vì tôi mà đã phải lòng yêu tôi, và tôi cũng yêu anh nhiều giống như vậy. Chúng tôi mạnh cùng nhau, yếu cùng nhau, ý tưởng gì cũng có nhau nên đích thực đây chính là linh hồn bạn đời rồi còn gì nữa.

Mặc cho tôi nhớ anh và giận anh tới phát điên nhưng tôi vẫn vui vì anh chỉ bị bỏ tù cách li, không bị xử tử hình là may mắn lắm rồi. Cả thế giới giờ đã yên ổn theo cách này. Tôi cũng được vậy. Mọi người giờ có thể sống trong yên bình ở một cái xã hội đong đầy hạnh phúc mà không còn bị anh hù doạ nữa. Có đúng không? Tôi biết anh bị bỏ tù là việc làm rất đúng đắn nên tôi không hề trách Bộ Pháp thuật vì chuyện này. Mọi thứ cần phải êm dịu và tôi không hối tiếc vì điều đó. Việc anh bị nhốt trong nhà đá không đồng nghĩa với việc tôi cảm thấy bớt có lỗi về chuyện hai đứa em của tôi, tôi vẫn cảm thấy đau xót khi nhắc tới điều đó. Tôi sẽ mãi mãi phải chấp nhận sự thật nhói lòng này, cũng như tôi cũng phải thừa nhận rằng tôi vẫn sẽ yêu đương đậm sâu và dành tình cảm của mình thật nồng nhiệt cho Gellert.

Ngày này qua tháng nọ, tôi nhớ anh kinh khủng nên tôi háo hức được thăm anh để biếu đồ cho anh lắm. Dĩ nhiên là tôi còn không được cho rồi, vì người ta cấm bất cứ người nào đến gần anh, anh buộc phải bị cô lập suốt đời nhưng tôi vẫn cố hết sức để vượt qua rào cản này để tìm đến anh. Nhưng họ làm chuyện này có đáng gì không? Ngày Queenie bị bỏ tù chung thân giống anh, Newt, Tina và Jacob rất may vẫn được thăm cô ta nhưng chỉ được chưa đầy năm mười phút là bị đuổi tiếp. Tôi cũng thấy buồn khi phải chứng kiến cảnh tù túng đầy li tán, khiến cho gia đình bị xẻ làm đôi. Tôi cũng không phải là người duy nhứt đâu vì anh là nửa kia của tôi mà.

"Ông Dumbledore?" McGonagall gõ cửa, "Thầy Dippet đã gọi ông tới đấy... ông ổn chứ?"

Tôi nghe xong liền nở nụ cười, ngày nào tôi cũng cố gắng thế này mà, "Ổn mà McGonagall, tôi thích dạy lắm chứ, mấy chuyện kia nhỏ nhặt thôi," Tôi rời khỏi ghế và đi theo bà ấy xuống sảnh đường.

"À tôi hiểu ý ông nói là gì rồi," bà ấy nở nụ cười với tôi, "Tôi vui vì ông đã vượt qua được, việc đó đã làm khuynh đảo nhiều cái lắm." Bà ấy nở nụ cười với tôi.

Tôi gật đầu, "Tôi biết, mọi chuyện đều ổn nên tôi không có lí do gì để mà ủ rũ cả..."

Bà ấy hài lòng, "Vậy thì tốt rồi!"

McGonagall gõ cửa phòng của Dippet và mở ra, để tôi vào trước rồi bà ấy theo tôi vào sau.

Dippet nhìn từ ghế hiệu trưởng, "Cảm ơn cô Minerva, cô đi được rồi."

Bà ấy vỗ vai tôi một cái rồi làm theo lời hiệu trưởng dặn, rời khỏi phòng.

"Ông muốn gặp tôi?" Tôi hỏi rồi lại bàn của lão.

Lão hắng giọng nói, "Đúng rồi, hơn nữa là tôi có cái tin cực tốt này muốn nói cho cậu nghe..."

Tôi đợi một cách tĩnh lặng.

"Tôi sắp về hưu rồi đó!" Lão ra sức thông báo, đứng dậy và lại chỗ tôi, "Cậu biết chuyện đó là gì rồi có đúng vậy không?"

Tim tôi đột nhiên trở nên bấn loạn, "Ông... tính nói tôi là..."

"Hiệu trưởng của trường Hogwarts đó!!! Đúng rồi kìa, kì nhập học tiếp theo là của cậu đấy!" Lão huân hoan nói như thể cái chức vụ này tầm thường trong thời kì quá độ vậy. Dippet bắt đầu dọn dẹp đồ đạc của mình lại trong một cái hành lí và tôi biết cái phòng này của lão sắp biến thành của tôi rồi.

Tôi há hốc mồm kinh ngạc hỏi, "Ông không thể bỏ rơi công việc này cho tôi được! Ông có giỡn không đó?"

Dippet lắc đầu của mình dí dỏm nói, "Ủa trước giờ tui có nói là tui giỡn đâu?"

Tôi cố từ chối nhưng mà tôi không làm được gì khác ngoài chuyện hốt hoảng. Sao lại thế cơ chứ?! "Ông hề không hiểu đâu, tôi không thể làm hiệu trưởng..."

"Cậu có thể mà, và cậu sẽ làm được thôi..." Dippet nằng nặc nói, "Nhớ kĩ điều đó, cậu đã hiểu từ trước rồi chứ nhỉ? Bên cạnh đó, đối với tôi việc đi quản lí trường học có thể coi là căng thẳng hơn cả việc tìm cách đánh bại mối đe doạ lớn nhứt toàn thế giới, tôi làm việc này được 400 năm qua rồi nên giờ đây là lúc tôi thoái vị!"

Tôi lại cảm thấy nhói đau khi có người nhắc đến việc đó, tôi không muốn bất kì ai nhắc lại vụ đấu tay đôi đó nữa nhưng tôi biết là lão đã nói đúng.

Dippet nhận ra sự hỗ thẹn đó của tôi và lão khoanh tay lại, "À mà thôi, xin lỗi, tôi không có cố..."

"Không không, ông nói đúng rồi," tôi tán thành, "Chỉ là tôi sợ sai thôi, tôi vui về chuyện đó nhưng mà... kì nhập học tiếp theo sắp tới quá gần rồi và tôi còn chưa nghĩ ra cách quản lí trường học này."

Dippet cười khẩy đáp, "Cậu đang nghĩ việc đó lớn lao lắm sao? Thôi thì ngày mai tới đây đi, tôi sẽ chỉ cho cậu nhưng mà giờ tôi cần phải dọn nốt đống đồ của mình."

"Dạ được, tôi... cũng sẽ tới đó..." Tôi cảm thấy chân tôi đi te te ra khỏi cửa phòng và khi tôi ra ngoài rồi, tôi thở dài trong sự mệt mỏi rồi một suy nghĩ đập thẳng vào đầu tôi. _Làm hiệu trưởng ư_? Tôi mỉm cười tỉnh bơ, rồi lại tiếp tục đi dọc hành lang.

—————

Sau khi Dippet đã rời đi mất, tôi đảm nhiệm chức vụ Hiệu trưởng trường Hogwarts. Lúc đầu tôi thấy lạ lắm, tại Hogwarts đã là ngôi nhà thực sự của tôi từ lúc mà tôi học năm nhứt ở đây, mà việc đi quản lí cái nơi nay đã trở nên quá xa rời, suy nghĩ ấy vẫn làm cho tôi cảm thấy chấn động. Cho dù là vậy, một khi tôi đã quen với sự thay đổi này rồi thì tôi tin đây là số mệnh cuối cùng còn sót lại cho tôi để tôi có thể làm việc thật đúng đắn. Quyền năng, nhưng không đủ để làm cho tôi quên đi thói quen cũ của mình. Đây quả thực là nơi đúng đắn dành cho tôi rồi.

Mặc dù tôi thích dạy tụi nhỏ môn Phòng chống Nghệ thuật Hắc ám lắm nhưng mà giờ đây vị trí giáo sư này đã trống rồi, dành cho bất cứ ai đầy nhiệt huyết với quốc phòng an ninh có thể dạy thay. Tôi đã làm mấy cuộc phỏng vấn hồ sơ của một số phù thuỷ, trong đó có cả thằng bé Tom Riddle nhưng tôi dĩ nhiên không cho nó đi làm. Tôi cảm thấy tiếc hùi hụi cho nó nhưng mà thằng bé này sinh ra là đã theo lối hắc ám rồi, và tôi không cho nó vào trường như trước kia nó từng là con nít.

Ai cũng ngợi ca vị trí Hiệu trưởng của tôi, và những học sinh năm thứ nhứt sẽ được chính tôi rộng mở chào đón vào niên học kế tiếp. Không chỉ trường vinh quang tôi mà tôi còn nhận được thư từ những người thân của tôi như dì Bagshot, và Aberforth nữa, nó chúc mừng tôi đầy "kênh kiệu" lắm và tôi nghĩ nó còn ghét tôi dữ dội nữa mà. Cái lá thư mà làm tôi bất ngờ nhiều nhứt đó chính là cái thư giữa khuya vắng và rơi ngay trên bàn kế bên phòng ngủ của tôi, nó đến trễ hơn những lá thư khác.

Tôi nhăn mặt nhìn dòng địa chỉ được viết nắn nót ở bìa trước. Ái chà, hình như cái chữ này quen quen... tôi nhớ tôi đã thấy cái thứ chữ viết này từ đời nào rồi...

Tôi mở tờ thư ra xem thì chỉ thấy một lá thư được niêm phong kĩ, tôi còn không biết được. Trên đó còn có ghi, "Từ nhà tù Nurmengard", cái từ khoá đó làm cho hai bàn tay yếu đuối của tôi rụng rời và tôi cảm thấy rung động kinh khủng. Sao lá thư này lại đến được đây? Anh đã gửi thư cho tôi sao? Hay là chính quyền gửi? Dĩ nhiên tôi nghĩ là mình phải nên mở ra xem thử.

Tôi bỏ niêm phong và lôi ra đọc:

_"Gửi cho người anh yêu, Albus,_

_Anh xin lỗi vì giờ này đã khuya rồi, nhưng anh tin em sẽ thông cảm cho anh, nhà tù của anh phải bàn tán dữ dội lắm và phải qua hết cấp trên này đến hội đồng kia, mới cho lá thư này của anh gửi đến cho em nhưng mà anh vẫn cố gắng viết thiệt hay và mong em sẽ đọc được ngay lúc này._

_Anh đã nghe tin em lên làm Hiệu trưởng trường học Hogwarts. Em biết không, anh biết được là nhờ có một số tù nhân ở đây được phép đọc báo trong giờ Mở cửa và báo lại cho anh nghe. Anh xưa giờ bị cách li hoàn toàn nên không biết gì về em, và anh không được hoan nghênh để được biết điều gì, và em biết không, nhờ đến cái tên siêu nổi tiếng của em mà các tù nhân mới hô lên cho anh đấy!_

_Chúc mừng em nha, ít ra anh cảm thấy tiếc vì em phải lựa chọn việc này, và có lẽ anh nghĩ em làm hiệu trưởng sẽ hợp em dữ lắm. Quyền năng thì chắc là anh phải nói hơn thế cơ, đúng không em? Anh vui vì em được hưởng cuộc đời sung túc, hơn anh gấp vạn lần. Anh chỉ muốn bảo em rằng là có một người yêu như em là anh tự hào nhiều lắm, vì em đã làm được tất cả và đạt được nhiều thành quả tốt đẹp nhứt trong cuộc sống._

_Nhưng mà em ơi, liệu một ngày nào đó em có thể quay về thăm anh được không? Anh rất là nhớ em và anh cũng rất muốn được gặp em, gặp được em rồi thì anh mong sẽ được cùng em nói chuyện bâng quơ về cuộc sống ngày xưa của hai chúng ta. Anh tin em còn biết rất kĩ, vì bản thân em nhớ lâu lắm. Anh cũng muốn được nhìn thấy nhiều tờ thư tay của em nhưng mà giờ đây, anh chỉ được phép gửi một tờ thư này duy nhứt mà thôi, nên anh sẽ ráng viết cho nhiều nào._

_Anh mong em vẫn khoẻ mạnh nhé, à mà quên, em còn_ **_thích kẹo giọt chanh_ ** _không? Anh không biết tại sao anh lại hỏi anh chuyện đó nhưng mà anh đoán câu trả lời chắc chắn sẽ giống như 65 năm trước. Nếu như anh không được gần em thì có lẽ anh phải xin chút kẹo để bỏ vào lá thư này gởi tặng em nhưng chẳng qua anh sợ là họ sẽ không cho đâu._

_Thôi anh viết tới đây đủ dài rồi và anh đã vui khi biết em đã đảm nhiệm chức Hiệu trưởng, nhưng mà anh nghĩ tốt hơn hết là để tờ thư này đi chúc mừng cho chức vụ mới của em._

_Như mọi khi, đó chính là anh yêu em,_

_Gellert Grindelwald."_

Tôi cười đến nỗi muốn chảy cả nước mắt, tôi lấy khăn tay dụi đi. Anh già đầu rồi mà cứ như kẻ khờ khạo. Tôi định trả lời thư lại nhưng đột nhiên có một con chim bay vào cửa sổ, và đó không phải là một con cú như chúng thường hay truyền tin, không phải đâu, con này nó kì lạ hơn bất cứ con chim nào mà tôi đã từng thấy. Đó là một chú Phượng hoàng tuyệt đẹp với bộ lông màu đỏ sáng rực rỡ gần có màu giống cái khế ước tuổi thơ của tôi. Nó nhìn tôi với ánh mắt đầy thấu cảm và nó đưa cho tôi một tờ thư từ miệng.

Tôi từ từ để gọn thư của Gellert qua một bên và chuyển sang đọc nội dung này:

_"Dạ con chào giáo sư,_

_Con chúc mừng thầy đã lên chức Hiệu trưởng của trường Hogwarts, con xin gửi tặng thầy một con Phượng hoàng mà con vừa mới tìm thấy và cần một người chủ chăm sóc. Vì thầy có thân cận thần hộ mệnh là loài này nên con mới gửi nó cho thầy, dù sao thì sở thú của con chật quá nên không chăm được hết, nên con đưa nó đến để bảo vệ và ở bên cạnh thầy._

_Con mong thầy sẽ vui với chức vụ mới, cũng như với thú cưng mới ạ..._

_Tác giả và học trò cũ Newt Scamander._

_(Tái bút: thầy nhớ cho nó ăn thường xuyên, con cũng nhét trong đó hai trang sách được cắt ra từ kí sự của con để phòng hờ thầy chưa đọc hoặc chưa có được, và để thầy có thể biết nó ăn gì, nó cần gì. Trong đó còn có viết vòng đời và điểm đặc trưng nhứt nữa, kèm theo mục lịch sử loài này. Con biết thầy đã coi rồi nhưng mà con vẫn muốn đảm bảo)."_

Tôi bỏ tờ thư vào ngăn kéo của mình, tôi chìa ngón tay đã nhăn nheo vì tuổi già của mình qua bộ lông vũ mượt mà của nó, và con phượng hoàng nó vùi mình vào lòng bàn tay tôi làm cho tôi cảm thấy ấm áp.

"Tao nên gọi mày thế nào đây hả?" Tôi lầm bầm chính mình rồi quay qua nhìn cái đồng hồ con lắc số La Mã đang kêu 'tíc tắc' trên bàn làm việc cũng như cái tờ lịch kế bên. Mùng 5 tháng 11... tôi chợt loé ra suy nghĩ, "Fawkes? Mày muốn tao gọi mày là Fawkes chứ?"

Con chim nó nhảy múa tung tăng mừng rỡ với tôi và tôi cũng vui lây theo nó, "Fawkes... tên rất hay dành cho mày đó..."

**-HẾT CHAP 56-**


	57. Vị khách đột ngột

**Đầu tháng 11 năm 1981 (17 năm sau)...**

** Albus POV: **

Ôi Mèn đét ơi, hỡi Mèn đét ơi. Tôi vừa nghĩ ngợi vừa đi lung tung trong phòng làm việc của mình. Tôi tự nhắc mình phải giữ bình tĩnh mặc dù tôi hoàn toàn làm ngược lại. Dĩ nhiên rồi, tôi nên giữ bình tĩnh trước những người khác, họ cũng cần được bình tĩnh giống tôi, mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi nhưng tôi cực kì hoảng sợ một chuyện mà không ai biết thực hư xảy ra thế nào. Thằng bé đó đáng lí đã bị giết rồi, tôi tự nghĩ với chính mình, nó đáng lí ra là đã bị giết rồi...

Vụ tấn công tại Thung lũng Godric diễn ra chỉ vỏn vẹn trong vòng một tuần lễ trở lại đây nhưng nó đã trở thành một chủ đề sôi nổi đến mức ai cũng bàn tán nhiều khủng khiếp mỗi khi có bất cứ người nào nhắc đến. Mọi thứ vốn dĩ đang yên bình nhưng tự nhiên có một đứa bé sơ sinh mới tròn ba tháng tuổi, Harry Potter, đã đánh bại được Chúa tể Hắc ám kẻ-mà-ai-cũng-biết-là-ai-đấy là một điều hết sức kì lạ. Nhưng tôi vẫn gọi là Tom Riddle, vì nó là người mà được tôi hết mực dạy dỗ hàng chục năm trước, tôi đã đoán được nó về phe hắc ám rồi, nhưng mà tại sao tôi lại có thể phạm sai lầm như vậy thế kia cơ chứ?

À hồi nãy tôi có nói, mọi người lúc nào cũng bàn tán ầm ĩ về chuyện đó, cái làng vốn đang yên bình tự nhiên đâu đó một cái tên cúng cơm Voldemort đã gây nên cuộc nổi loạn của người dân nơi đây. Giá như mà những người đó biết được sự thật mà tôi biết... giá như mà họ biết thằng đó chưa hẳn đã bị giết hoàn toàn. Có lẽ tôi nên bảo họ... nhưng rồi tôi nhận ra việc đó chỉ làm cho họ thêm hoảng sợ mà thôi, và Voldemort chắc chắn sẽ biết. Tôi cần phải làm cho thằng đó bất ngờ, nhưng mà tôi biết việc đó khó khăn dữ dội.

Mày phải mạnh hơn Voldemort, tôi thì sẵn rồi, và nếu mày có thể thì tin vào sức mạnh của mày, tôi cũng có thể mạnh hơn. Nếu Voldemort đã biết tuốt việc mà nó nên thực sự làm thì có lẽ nó đã chỉ nên đi bắt Harry. Nhưng vụ việc tối hôm đó do nó vẫn chưa biết mình cần làm gì nên nó mới yếu như thế. Thằng nhỏ giờ đã là một phần của nó rồi... thế lí do gì mà tôi không biết, nhưng rồi vài năm tới nữa tôi sẽ tìm hiểu thử. Một đứa bé ư? Một mảnh linh hồn của Tom? Đúng là cái sai của tôi đã quá to lớn rồi.

Ít ra... **Đứa bé vẫn sống!**

Khi tôi gửi nó tới nhà dì dượng của thằng bé, trông nó cũng như bất cứ những đứa trẻ tầm thường nào nhưng ngoại trừ cái sẹo hình tia chớp trên trán của nó. Đây là biểu tượng mà Lily đã hi sinh chính mình để bảo vệ nó, rất anh dũng nên Voldemort không thể chạm được nó dù sao này nó có gặp lại được thằng bé. Sự bảo vệ đó tồn tại trong bao lâu thì tôi không nói được nhưng tôi chỉ biết đứa bé vẫn còn an toàn trong suốt thời gian này. Với tình thương của Lily dành cho nó, Harry Potter đã trở thành người duy nhứt trong lịch sử pháp thuật có thể vượt qua khỏi Lời nguyền Chết chóc. Đúng là một tin vui đáng để ăn mừng cả đời.

Tôi đã xao nhãng suy nghĩ của mình, rồi tôi lại nghĩ đến Grindelwald, cùng với nhiều thứ đã kín tiếng giờ muốn được giải bày thì sao nhỉ? Tôi càng không thể kể cái bí mật động trời đó được, kể cả với bà McGonagall, bằng không thì người khác cũng sẽ biết, tự nhiên cả trường sẽ biết, rồi cả thế giới nữa. Tôi cần phải nói với một người khác biết nhưng... mà người đó tôi biết sẽ không bao giờ kể cho bất cứ ai nghe... hoặc _không thể_ kể cho ai khác nghe.

—————

Khi tôi độn thổ tới một ngọn núi chỉ cách cái toà nhà khổng lồ trước mặt tôi vài mét, tôi phát hiện ra nơi này quả thực là u ám hơn tôi đã tưởng. Bầu trời giờ đây chỉ toàn là chùm mây đen như muốn đổ mưa to, sấm chớp cũng sắp sửa nổ cơn thịnh nộ trong vòng chưa đầy bao lâu nữa. Mọi thứ giờ đúng là tối thật, tôi nhận ra giờ này cũng đã khuya rồi, có lẽ đây không phải là thời điểm thích đáng để mà đến. Nơi này là một nhà tù chứ không phải là đài kỉ niệm, nhưng mà với tôi thì nó là bầu trời tuổi thơ đấy.

Tôi từ từ di chuyển vách lồi, mắt quan sát để né những đám cỏ Dewey và vũng bùn đất ở đó, bằng không sẽ tệ hại lắm. Một khi tôi băng ngang những chướng ngại vật này, tôi mới đi vào quầy tiếp đón của trại tù Nurmengard. Cái người đang ngồi đó nhìn tôi với ánh mắt đầy nghi ngờ như bà ta nghĩ tôi đang muốn tấn công hay gì đó. Tôi nghĩ nên nói cho những người ở đây biết.

"Tôi muốn gặp Gellert Grindelwald, tôi cam đoan là bà biết đó là ai rồi," tôi dõng dạc nói, nghĩ đi cũng nghĩ lại cũng kì cục thật, đây đâu phải là cái tiệc trong lều đâu mà nói như vui đùa thế này.

Bà ta đưa mắt nhìn tôi đầy sự đa nghi, có lẽ là biết người mà tôi định nói là ai rồi, "Ông Dumbledore... ông đã đánh hắn rồi, ông còn muốn làm gì với Grindelwald nữa?"

Tôi tính giải thích thì tôi đã nghe thấy một tiếng gọi cực kì thân thuộc:

"Giáo sư ơi?"

Đầu tôi ngẩng lên thì thấy một người quen gần trung niên tên McLaggen đang cười tươi với tôi, nó nhào tới ôm tôi thật sâu và tôi cảm thấy cảm kích vì nó có mặt đúng lúc quá, "McLaggen! Lâu rồi thầy không gặp con!"

"Dạ đúng ạ!" Thằng bé gật đầu rồi buông ra, mỉm cười mừng rỡ vô cùng, "Thầy ơi... thầy còn khoẻ không ạ?"

Tôi gật đầu, "Năm nay thầy lên một trăm tuổi rồi, chừng đó thôi cũng già rồi con ạ."

McLaggen lắc đầu của mình, "Trời ơi, với con thì thầy có già chút xíu nào đâu..."

"Lại còn biết nịnh hót nữa... con đó... đúng là xưa nay chẳng thay đổi tí ti gì!" Tôi cảm ơn nó.

Thằng bé giờ hết mặt mừng nữa mà chuyển sang bộ dạng cực kì lo lắng khi nó nhận ra tôi tới đây, "Thầy ơi, thầy đã đi quá xa khỏi Hogwarts rồi đó, con chưa bao giờ nghĩ là thầy lại đến nước Áo. Dĩ nhiên càng không thể là nhà tù Nurmengard..."

Tôi ho hắng giọng, cố lắp ráp từng câu chữ lại để nguỵ biện, "À à... chỉ là thầy rảnh quá nên mới ghé chơi thôi."

McLaggen nói chuyện một chút với người đàn bà ngồi ở cái bàn tiếp khách, "Dạ... bất kì người nào trong đây nhưng mà không phải là cái người mà thầy yêu nhứt đâu ấy..."

Tôi thở dài, tôi cảm thấy hơi bất công, "Thầy không biết tại sao anh ấy lại không được đối xử bình thường như những người khác nữa, mà, sao thầy không được vào? Thầy là người đã đích thân đi nhốt anh ấy lại!"

McLaggen nghĩ ngợi một chút, "Dạ... đúng là chuyện đó thì không có gì để nói thật, nhưng vì là thầy nên con nghĩ là được cho ạ. Nhưng thầy cần phải làm chút giấy tờ cam kết rồi đem ra hội đồng nếu cần thiết..."

"Dĩ nhiên thầy sẽ làm rồi..." Tôi tán thành.

McLaggen gật đầu và dẫn tôi tới văn phòng của nó với hàng xấp tờ giấy trắng, rồi đưa cho tôi một tờ giấy, "Nếu mỗi lần thầy tới thăm thì thầy phải làm tờ đơn xin này như bất cứ người nào khác..."

"Thầy hiểu rồi con!" Tôi đồng ý một lần nữa, mau mau lấy bút viết thật nhanh vì tôi muốn được nhìn thấy anh tới phát điên rồi, sau đó hai chúng tôi lại có thể _tiếp tục trò chuyện tâm tình_ cùng nhau. Từ năm 1899 tới giờ, chúng tôi chẳng có cuộc nói chuyện vui vẻ nào với nhau, trong tôi đã có chút bí mật thầm kín và tôi muốn giải bày hết cùng người tôi thương. Tôi nộp lại tờ đơn cho người đàn bà kia, bà ta giao cho một con cú và nó vọt bay mất.

McLaggen dẫn tôi đi dọc cánh cửa, chỗ đó có hàng chục hệ thống khoá cách li nghiêm ngặt như là cái két ngân hàng Gringotts. Trước khi thằng bé mở ra, nó quay lưng nhìn tôi, "Thầy có chắc không ạ? Ý con là... con chỉ là không nghĩ thầy lại muốn gặp hắn ta sau tất cả mọi thứ..."

"Thôi nào McLaggen..." Tôi ngắt lời nó, "Thầy đảm bảo với con là thầy ổn..."

Thằng bé không nói gì đành phải vung đũa phép lên, nhẩm một câu thần chú mật khẩu, từng lớp sắt thép tự động di chuyển hỗn loạn như trò xếp hình rồi cánh cửa dần dần được hé mở, đến cuối cùng chỉ còn lại một cái cửa bằng nhựa thông thường, đẩy vào là có thể đi được tiếp. McLaggen vào trước và tôi đi theo nó.

Vào tận bên trong là còn tối nhiều hơn nữa, rất nhiều người bị nhốt ở đây, tay bị treo còng như động vật trong sở thú, nhìn với ánh mắt đầy tuyệt vọng và muốn gào thét. Sau khi tôi băng qua một hành lang đầy tiếng la ó âm ĩ, chúng tôi đi vào cái thang máy bằng đá và nó vút lên gần như là vô tận. Tôi không muốn hỏi gì về cấu trúc nơi này khi chúng tôi đi lên cao hơn cao hơn nữa, nhìn xuống dưới thì những cái nhà tù xích của hội cuồng tín Grindelwald trước kia giờ nhỏ đến mức chỉ còn một dấu chấm không còn thấy được gì.

Chúng tôi đã lên đến đỉnh của toà công trình này nhưng chỗ đó cũng là một nơi tồi tàn nhứt trên cõi đời này. Cái gạch ngói thì bị mốc meo gãy đứt theo thời gian, từng góc khuất đều bị đóng đầy mạng nhện, bụi bặm và cứt chuột. Và chuột nhắt, ruồi, muỗi, kiến, gián, nhện thì đi tới đi lui, bâu quanh hành lang đầy vũng nước đó, phía trên trần nhà thì bị rỉ nước mưa do thời tiết hồi nãy. Âm thanh giờ nó ồn ào vì mưa bên ngoài đã đủ lớn, các khe hở của tầng cao nhứt có thể nhìn xuyên ra ngoài được.

McLaggen cuối cùng cũng không im lặng nữa và giới thiệu, "Hắn ở cuối hành lang ấy, con sẽ không dám động vào tiếp đâu nếu như con là thầy, ai mà biết bộ pháp thuật đã ếm chục cái bùa nào ở đó..."

Nói xong, thằng bé quay đầu lại rời khỏi tôi, để tôi một mình ở cái hành lang nhem nhuốc và tối thui ở đây. Tôi bắt đầu âu lo chỗ này sao lại là nơi ở dành cho Gellert thế này. Tôi do dự đặt chân về phía trước và cuối cùng cũng đến được cái buồng giam nhỏ xíu ở cuối hành lang, duy chỉ mình tôi có thể đủ sáng suốt để thấy phòng đó nằm ở đâu, tôi băng qua vài căn phòng rồi dựng lại nghía sơ qua.

Đồ đạc chỗ này hình như chưa bao giờ được động chạm tới, chỗ đó chất đầy những thứ mà tôi biết đó là bí mật thầm kín của anh, tôi quan sát đầy tò mò rồi tiếp tục đi tiếp. Cái phòng mà tôi dừng lại bất chợt được khắc một biểu tượng làm tôi rất nhớ nhung. Mắt tôi nhìn vào cánh cửa có dòng chữ "G.G" không sai một vết nào. Tôi muốn đi vào trong đó lắm nhưng tôi vẫn phải làm theo McLaggen đã nói gì và chỉ được nhìn từ đằng xa mà thôi.

Ở cái bàn làm việc bám bụi kia của anh có những thứ linh tinh như cái nhẫn bạc, xi đánh giày, quyển sách và mắt tôi chợt để ý đến một trong cái tủ kế bên giường ngủ trước kia của anh đang được mở ra, bên trong đựng một cái hình ảnh động. Tôi không thể dừng bước nữa đành phải đi vào trong, lấy cái hình đó ra và nhìn thiệt kĩ, tôi không tin là anh sẽ giữ nó mãi.

Đó là hình tôi còn trẻ mỉm cười đầy thẹn thùng với anh, tôi lúc đó còn bộ tóc màu nâu socola dài rất đẹp, cũng như cái cặp mắt màu xanh biển chưa đeo kiếng của tôi nữa. Bên dưới đó còn có hàng chục bức ảnh mà tôi nghĩ đã từng chụp rồi. Tôi lấy ra từng cái một để xem thì lòng tôi nôn nao khi nhớ về những ngày tháng trước kia. Tôi tính đem đi nhưng mà tôi đột nhiên nhận ra chuyện mà mình vừa làm và tôi nhét đống đồ vật đó trở lại cái tủ.

Tôi không muốn lãng phí thêm thời gian nữa và đi tới cái hành lang cuối cùng, chỗ đó có cái hộp màu đen hình chữ nhật. Tôi nhìn chằm chằm vào nó một chút rồi tôi nhận ra tôi nên để tư trang của mình trên đó. Tôi làm theo và cửa tự động mở, để tôi vào trong. Cái chỗ này tôi có cảm giác bị ếm bùa rất nặng, nên tôi phải vừa đi vừa xem xét xem có còn nguy hiểm nữa hay là không.

Khi cái cửa đằng sau tôi đóng lại, tôi do dự đi vào và lòng tôi vui sướng khi nhìn thấy anh, tôi biết sau mấy chục năm nay, anh đã khác hẳn rồi. Một lần nữa, đây là điều tôi hằng chờ đợi nhứt. Tôi lại gần hơn nữa để mà nhìn người tình của cả đời tôi nhưng trong-phiên-bản-yếu-ớt-và-già-hơn đang ngồi ôm đầu gối ở trên nền gạch đá với hai tay hai chân bị xiềng với cái tường bị bỏ bùa.

"Ôi Albus yêu dấu của anh..." Anh đã mở mắt và nhìn thấy tôi, anh gặp tôi mừng rỡ đến mức anh sắp phải bật khóc, "Mấy chục năm nay rồi anh đã không biết khi nào em tới đấy..."

Tôi cười với anh một nụ cười hiền lành và tôi run rẩy lại gần anh nhẹ nhàng đáp, "Dĩ nhiên em sẽ thăm anh mà..."

**-HẾT CHAP 57-**


	58. Vẫn bên nhau

** Albus POV: **

Mặc dù có chút đắn đo nhưng tôi vẫn lại gần và ngồi trên cái giường nhỏ xíu, rách rứa và bị mối cắn nát của anh, tôi đang nghĩ xem mình nên nói thế nào cho thật kĩ. Trước khi tôi kịp nói thì anh đã nói trước:

"Em thăm anh là có lí do sao, anh đoán thế?"

Thật lòng mà nói, tôi còn không biết nên cảm thấy như thế nào sau những việc to lớn này nữa. Tôi không để mình sai tiếp được, nên tôi vẫn cực kì giận anh về chuyện xảy ra trong quá khứ, còn mỗi cái tội mà tôi không sửa được đó chính là dù sao thì... tôi vẫn yêu anh vô cùng đậm sâu và cũng như cảm kích anh việc chính anh tự quay đầu là vì anh muốn cứu tôi. Tôi không bao giờ nghĩ anh sẽ làm điều đó, nên tôi có thể chứng tỏ một chuyện rằng anh không bao giờ xấu xa hoàn toàn như mọi người nghĩ anh như vậy. Anh đã giết hàng chục nghìn quan chức bộ pháp thuật, nhưng hẳn là ví lí do nào đó nên anh chỉ bị giam giữ thôi, tôi không biết được. Cơ mà tôi cố gắng tập trung vào chủ đề tại sao tôi lại ở đây thay vì cứ nghĩ lung tung lên.

"Đúng, đúng rồi," tôi gật đầu, "Em đoán là anh đã nghe kể về vụ đó rồi có đúng không?"

Gellert ôm tay của mình một cách thiếu thoải mái bởi vì cái xích nó siết anh quá chặt, nên tôi có thể nhìn thấy cổ tay của anh đã đỏ tươi, anh nói:

"Là thằng nhóc tì Voldemort đó đã làm nên cuộc chiến tranh phù thuỷ sao? Anh chỉ biết có nhiêu đó thôi..."

Tôi ôm tay mình và nói:

"Ừm... nhưng kết thúc rồi..."

"Hả??? Em đích thân đi đấu tay đôi với nó và thắng luôn sao?" Gellert nghe xong liền cười to tiếng như thể anh là một người bị điên vậy, "Như trước kia luôn ư? Ôi sao mà... Albus của anh lại trong vòng chưa tới nửa thế kỉ đánh tay đôi với hai người mạnh nhứt cùng lúc hay thế này? Sức mạnh đâu mà em có nhiều thế!!!"

"Gellert, đây không phải trò đùa đâu, em nghiêm túc đấy, thằng đó nó rất khác anh," Tôi nói chuyện với anh hết sức kiên định.

Anh bắt đầu lấy lại bình tĩnh nói:

"Anh xin lỗi, đó là chuyện đáng để ăn mừng nhứt mà anh đã từng nghe trong vòng nhiều năm nay... mà vụ đó xảy ra thế nào vậy?"

Tôi thở dài trả lời:

"Voldemort đã đi giết một gia đình nọ, nó có cái cớ để cho rằng con trai của một đôi vợ chồng đó là mối đe doạ to lớn dành cho nó. Nhưng đêm đó nó thẳng tay giết chết cha mẹ đứa nhỏ, mẹ của đứa nhỏ xả thân mình để phù hộ cho con trai, thành thử ra đứa bé không thể bị Voldemort giết chết được. Do thằng đó không biết nên nó vẫn cố giết thằng nhỏ nhưng thế rồi... hậu quả là, người nó tan xác thành hành chục mảnh linh hồn khác nhau và em biết một trong số đó đã hoà vào dấu ấn hắc ám, nhập vào người đứa bé Harry. Harry giờ mang trong người của nó một mảnh linh hồn của thằng đó và em không nghĩ em đủ can đảm để kể cho bất kì ai nghe vụ việc này."

Gellert xoa gương mặt mỏi mệt của mình bằng tay, anh phì phào đáp:

"Đúng là nhiều sự việc thiệt... nhưng mà anh hỏi cái này chút... tại sao em lại chọn anh để giữ bí mật này?"

"Vì em tin anh..." tôi thừa nhận, "...em biết anh sẽ không đi kể cho ai khác nghe, do người ta còn ghét anh vì những gì anh đã làm ra. Em biết anh sẽ không làm em tổn thương nữa..."

Gellert hiểu được phần nào, anh mỉm cười và gật đầu lia lịa, "Em nói cũng có lí... nếu như anh có thể thì chắc là anh sẽ giúp em thôi." Anh thở dài, "Cơ mà, anh nghĩ em đã làm một việc đúng đắn là không đi kể cho ai nghe về chuyện này. Chuyện đó mà để người khác biết được thể nào cũng ầm ĩ lên cho coi..."

"Em biết mà..." Tôi đồng ý, "Nhưng mà em nên làm gì đây? Em đã để đứa bé cho Muggle nuôi nấng..." Gellert tính nói chuyện gì đó nhưng tôi nói tiếp, "... họ là bà con của nó nhưng không bao giờ quý nó đâu." Anh khép miệng lại để tập trung nghe tôi nói, "Em không biết sau này sẽ xảy ra chuyện gì... em chưa bao giờ nghe được chuyện này từ trước. Em không biết liệu nó có sẽ trở thành một Voldemort tiếp theo hay chỉ là một đứa bé tốt lành nhưng mang dấu ấn hắc ám trong người..."

Gellert cho vài giây trôi rồi mới đáp lại, để đảm bảo tôi nói xong hết cả, "Anh nghĩ em sẽ không biết được gì thêm cho tới khi nó lớn rồi... nhưng mà anh không dám chắc điều tồi tệ nào em yêu ơi, anh cũng lo giống em là đứa bé sẽ biến thành Voldemort. Điều anh còn hi vọng là, nó còn nhỏ nên nó vẫn còn nguyên vẹn tính cách gốc đó..."

Tôi từ từ nhấm thuần lời nói của anh, "Em đến đây đã là một điều đúng đắn..." tôi nở nụ cười hạnh phúc với anh, "Anh đó... lúc nào cũng giỏi làm cho em vui thôi, bằng những câu từ hoa mĩ và đầy tính lô-gíc xuất sắc của anh..."

Gellert cười lại với tôi, cố chìa tay của mình ra để chạm lấy tay tôi trên đầu gối, "Anh chưa bao giờ quên lối hành văn của mình..."

Tôi cảm thấy đủ chấn động rồi, tôi ngồi bên cạnh anh ở nền đá nhưng vẫn giữ khoảng cách vừa phải, "À mà nè, anh ở trong này thế nào?"

Gellert hô lên thật hãnh diện về phía tôi:

"Tuyệt vời như ông mặt trời! Tại anh được giặt mền và thay áo gối mỗi ngày đó!!!"

Tôi vỗ đánh yêu anh một cái, anh cười giỡn thật to với tôi, "Nhưng mà... Gellert, cảm xúc trong này của anh thế nào?"

Nụ cười anh nhạt đi và anh lại ôm tay mình giữa cái xích cổ tay, "Anh cảm thấy như anh đã lãng phí cuộc đời của mình... cái mục đích ngày xưa là mọi thứ của anh. Nhưng anh đã biết mình sai rồi và nơi này có lẽ là nơi thoả đáng nhứt dành cho việc giam anh, nhưng không đồng nghĩa mọi thứ đều giản đơn. Ngoài việc hóng tin từ tờ báo, và chuyện tấu hài của tù nhân mà anh theo dõi, thì còn lại anh đều hoàn toàn phát chán tới mức muốn điên lên luôn rồi..." mắt của anh giờ có chút thoáng buồn nhưng cũng tìm được đôi mắt của tôi, "nếu em chịu khó thăm anh thì tốt biết nhường nào... anh sẽ sẵn sàng vì em mà làm chuyện gì..."

Tôi cảm thấy lo sợ, "Em không chắc..."

"Không phải mỗi ngày!" Gellert cố lí luận tiếp, "Chỉ cần mỗi một năm, ba năm, năm năm hay mười năm một lần đều được hết Albus, anh chỉ cần chút gì đó để giúp anh ở trong tù tốt hơn bằng không thì... anh đau đấy..." Mắt anh giờ buồn tha thiết nhưng dĩ nhiên anh giỏi nén lại lắm, "... anh không biết tại sao anh nghĩ vậy, dù sao thì em chẳng mang nợ gì với anh cả, nhưng với anh thì anh đã nợ em cả đời này..."

Hình như có chút gì đó lạ lẫm về việc anh cư xử thế này. Đó vẫn là anh, sự quyến rũ của anh, sự hiện diện đầy sống động của anh và cái nhìn đầy ma mãnh của anh đã hớp hồn tôi, nhưng mà anh đã đổi thay gần như hoàn toàn về mặt nhân cách. Anh đã cắn rứt lương tâm của mình, anh đã thành tâm hối lỗi và hối tiếc về quá khứ của mình.

Tôi quyết định làm theo nguyện vọng của anh, dù gì sau tất cả, anh đã cứu mạng của tôi mà. Tôi đáp:

"Em sẽ đến thăm anh mỗi năm..."

Ngay lúc tôi vừa đồng ý, mắt của Gellert đã lăn dài thành nước và rất nhanh. Anh là đang cảm động với tôi, anh khóc vì sự sung sướng ấy nên anh đã cảm thấy khó thở rất nhiều, tôi không kìm được đành phải cho anh mượn bờ vai để khóc lên như cách anh không nỡ muốn để tôi rời xa trần thế vào năm 1945 và một mình bỏ anh để lặng lẽ bước sang thế giới bên kia.

Anh là có lí do cho đằng sau mọi chuyện, không chỉ đơn giản là muốn đi tìm kiếm thành tựu cho mình. Lí do đó cho đến thời điểm này là 82 năm, tôi vẫn chưa được anh tiết lộ nhưng mà tôi chỉ có thể biết được rằng trong thâm tâm của anh không phải một sớm một chiều là như vậy. Nếu anh bản tính đã xấu xa tới vậy rồi thì làm sao anh lại biết ăn năn, hối hận về việc mình đã làm? Nhứt định là anh đã bị ai đó làm tổn thương nặng nề từ rất lâu rồi và tôi sẽ đi tìm hiểu xem đó là ai.

Có lẽ tôi chỉ là một thằng già hồ đồ chỉ biết anh-nói-gì-thì-em-nghe-nấy, có lẽ chỉ là vì tôi đã mãi mãi phải lòng yêu anh tới chết nên tôi mới không bỏ lỡ từng giây từng phút nào để đợi chờ khi nào anh sẽ quay về đoàn tụ với tôi. Có lẽ tôi cũng là người chỉ biết nhìn phiến diện về mặt tốt của mỗi người mà không lên án việc xấu của họ. Từ Gellert, Amycus đến Tom Riddle, có lẽ tôi không cảm thấy mình sai khi coi họ như vậy, có lẽ tôi không nên cảm thấy phiền muộn vì mình có đức tính dương quang, hoà đồng, rộng lượng, bao dung và ôn nhu. Nên cũng có lẽ, đây là món quà Merlin đã ban phước cho tôi, để tôi dành nó cho những người cần nó.

Tôi vén cái tóc bạch kim dài luộm thuộm của anh lên, sau đó lại gần anh và đặt môi của tôi lên bờ môi của anh, hôn lấy anh, mặc dù cái chùm râu bạc của hai chúng tôi dài tới mức chắn ngang vòm miệng nhưng độ kịch liệt và niềm đam mê dâng trào cho nụ hôn ấy vẫn không thay đổi, tôi giúp anh ngồi thẳng người lên, đồng thời chủ động dứt ra và lau đi nước mắt của anh.

Tôi quay lại chủ đề của mình:

"Phòng của anh, em thấy anh còn giữ những bức hình đó của hai chúng ta..."

Anh chỉ biết nở nụ cười và cười với chính mình. Anh nói:

"Em vừa mới đến đây là đã muốn rinh đồ của anh về luôn sao?"

Tôi nhún vai, "Em chỉ tò mò thôi..."

Anh cầm tay của tôi và nói, "Anh nhớ mấy món đó... cũng như anh nhớ em nhiều lắm..."

Tôi nhẹ nhàng cầm bàn tay đan chặt vào nhau lên và hôn mặt bàn tay của anh, "Em cũng nhớ anh nhiều nữa Gellert... mà anh có được tiếp đãi gì không?"

Gellert nhìn xung quanh căn phòng trống của mình, "Anh chưa bao giờ nhận được quà biếu nào, ai muốn gửi thì phải bỏ vào cái hộp màu đen ở đằng trước cửa..."

Tôi nghiến môi của mình, tôi đứng dậy và rời đi. Tim tôi chợt sợ hãi khi nghĩ đến một chuyện rằng tôi sẽ không còn có thể quay trở về nhưng mà tôi mong mọi thứ sẽ ổn, và tôi vòng trở lại cái phòng mà tôi ghé cách đây ít lâu. Tôi cầm cái hình của hai tụi tôi trong tay và ôm lấy nó, sau mà tôi khó thở thế này... tôi loạng choạng lại cửa, tôi đặt cái hình cùng với cây đũa thần vào cái hộp màu đen để cửa nó chịu mở. Tôi mới lấy ra khỏi cái hộp và đem vào trong.

Tôi nhìn Gellert nói, "Anh muốn treo nó ở đâu?"

Anh nhìn lại tôi và chỉ cho tôi từng nơi mà anh muốn treo tấm hình lên, rồi cái hình cuối cùng mà hai chúng tôi ở trên đồi núi dưới gốc cây (cũng là hình tôi thích), anh mới sáng mắt lên và nói, "Anh muốn tấm đó để ở kế bên anh, em yêu..."

Tôi ngồi kế bên anh một lần nữa, chìa cho anh bức ảnh hai chúng tôi còn nhỏ và tôi cùng anh nhìn chúng. Thật trẻ trung, thật hạnh phúc, và cũng thật là tự do. 82 năm sau, sao mà mọi thứ lại trở nên ngược đãi thế này... nhưng chúng tôi **vẫn bên nhau.** Ngay tại lúc này, đây là điều chúng tôi đã hằng ao ước được thực hiện một lần nữa...

**-HẾT CHAP 58-**


	59. Bài ca hay nhứt

**Năm 1992... (11 năm sau)**

** Gellert POV: **

Tôi làm điều mà tôi thường hay làm vào mỗi buổi sáng: thức dậy trên một cái giường không thoải mái, bị cắn nát và đầy nhem nhuốc của mình, cùng với việc ngửi lấy mùi ẩm mốc và nhìn chằm chằm vào cái bức tường bằng đá trong nhà tù. Tôi không thể di chuyển đâu được trong lúc nó trói tôi nằm trên cái giường vào những khoảng thời gian nhứt định. Đến sáng sớm thì lại hết và tôi cuối cùng cũng có thể đi lại tự do.

Cái nhà tù của tôi từng khiến tôi cảm thấy như tôi là một thứ động vật bị giam cầm nhưng giờ tôi không còn hơi đâu để mà nghĩ ngợi nữa, tại vì tôi đã quen thuộc nơi này quá rồi hoặc cũng có lẽ là vì Albus luôn luôn biếu tôi quà cáp mỗi lần em đến đây thăm tôi. Em đã đến đây tổng cộng là mười lần rồi, một năm một lần như em đã hứa với tôi. Tình cảm đó đã làm cho tôi cảm thấy ấm áp hơn, và tôi thường hay đợi ngày em trở về. Tôi đếm ngược từng ngày sau mỗi lần em đến thăm tôi, em đến xong thì tôi xoá đi và làm lại. Em thường hay đến vào mùa hè, những ngày này em không có việc ở trường nữa nhưng mỗi lần đến, em đều tâm sự với tôi về chuyện gì đó trong mỗi năm học trôi qua.

Ngày hôm nay là ngày 18 tháng 6, tổng cộng là 330 ngày rồi tính từ lúc em đã thăm tôi năm ngoái, và tôi đã gạch lên tường đầy dấu đếm ngược trên đó. Năm ngoái em gửi cho tôi một cái lông vũ con phượng hoàng Fawkes của em, tôi lén lút nhặt sợi tóc của em và đan vào nó. Vào năm 1990, tôi được em tặng cái món đồ bằng pha lê quý hiếm, và tôi treo lủng lẳng trên cổ của mình sau khi đan thứ này lại bằng tóc của em, bên cạnh cái khế ước máu mà tôi để kế bên. Tôi đã không bao giờ bỏ nó ra rồi. Những lần ghé thăm khác, em biếu tôi một cuốn sách da của học sinh và cây viết lông; quần áo từ thiện; cái mền cũ của tôi; cái nón tự em đan; cái thảm; cây đàn Ghi-ta; Kẹo giọt chanh từ trường em. Năm 1982 là năm đầu tiên em quay lại, em gửi thêm hình giữa em và tôi và treo tiếp lên tường. Trong số đó, cái lần ghé thăm thứ tám của em thì tôi lại nhận được món quà kì cục nhứt để mừng kỉ niệm 90 năm chúng tôi quen nhau. Đúng là tôi cảm thấy già hơn rất nhiều khi em chỉ ra nhân dịp kia. Em tặng tôi một đôi **vớ len dày** năm đó, cái vớ có màu đỏ cùng với đường sọc màu vàng, tôi đeo vào cho em xem và từ đó trở đi, _tôi không thèm cởi nó ra luôn_. Tại sao em lại tặng tôi đôi vớ len dày đó thì em không bao giờ cho tôi biết, nhưng tôi đặc biệt để ý ánh nhìn đầy xót xa của em khi em tặng đồ cho tôi làm cho tôi lúc nào cũng muốn biết thử.

Làm sao mà em có thể gửi được nhiều thứ cho tôi thế này? Làm sao mà em có thể vượt qua được bảo vệ cùng với cái hộp màu đen trước cửa của tôi? Với tôi, Dumbledore là một người khờ khạo và ngốc nghếch, từ năm 1899 cho đến giờ vẫn vậy, em chỉ đơn giản là lo liệu được tôi và cam đoan chính em là người đã nhốt tôi ở đây, đồng nghĩa với việc là em có quyền đến thăm tôi. Những người này khiếp sợ quyền lực của em và cho qua, nên năm nào cũng được em tặng quà là vậy.

Tôi lấy mền của mình và ngồi ở một góc để tìm kiếm hơi ấm, và tôi ngồi có rút ngón chân bọc vớ len của mình. Tôi nhìn làn gió thổi qua cái lông con phượng hoàng, nhìn có vẻ dễ rơi nhưng mà không, tôi biết tóc của Albus đã giữ cho cái lông chim luôn được phất phơ. Mỗi lần tôi cảm thấy buồn chán, tôi lại ngắm nhìn hình động của tôi và em phát đi phát lại nhiều lần, cái dòng cảm xúc này vẫn sống mãi trong tim tôi cũng như rất ấn tượng trong tôi nữa.

Đôi lúc Albus cũng hay đến trễ hơn hoặc sớm hơn, có lẽ lần này em đến trễ hơn rồi. Năm nào tôi cũng sợ em sẽ không bao giờ xuất hiện, và tôi cũng sợ em đã tìm được người mới và quên tôi luôn nên không thăm tôi nữa. Việc suy nghĩ như vậy quả thực là rất nhỏ nhen vì tôi đã biết định mệnh đã sắp đặt tôi và em mãi mãi bên nhau, nhưng tôi chỉ là không chịu được những suy nghĩ đó. Tôi mỗi ngày đều rất nhớ em nên tôi cảm thấy đau đớn lắm, nhưng tôi vẫn tự nhủ chính mình là tôi đáng bị đau đớn giống như thế, vì tôi đã chọn cái mục đích hơn là chọn em. Đó là điều tôi sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ cho chính mình được.

Tôi lấy quyển ghi chép và cây viết lông, và tôi lại tiếp tục ngân nga từng giai điệu và viết ra những khúc nhạc ca như tôi làm ngày qua ngày. Albus sẽ kêu tôi hát cho em ấy nghe mỗi lần em đến nhưng tôi cứ lo mấy bài hát tôi sáng tác chưa đủ hay nên tôi mỗi ngày dành thời gian trau chuốt từng giai điệu một để cho ra một bài hát hay nhứt. Dường như tôi không còn ý tưởng nữa, tôi mới chuyển sang viết về cảm xúc yêu thương của mình. Chuyện giải bày bằng chất văn thì tôi chưa từng thể hiện bao giờ nhưng giờ tôi lại thấy hứng thú vô cùng, và Albus cũng sẽ thích bài hát này.

Khi tôi kết thúc lại những dòng chữ cuối cùng, nước mắt đã lăn dài trên mắt tôi. Tôi gác lại quyển ghi chép ở dưới cái giường để nước mắt tôi không phải làm lem tờ giấy. Tôi bắt đầu lấy áo hỉ mũi và lau nước mắt đi, thì tôi nghe được tiếng cửa nhà tù mở ra.

Tôi ngẩng đầu lên thì thấy Albus xuất hiện trước mặt tôi, cầm lấy một cái hộp và em đang lấy nguyên cánh tay ấn nó xuống.

Em đột ngột hiện lên như ông bụt vậy, em hỏi tôi: "Gellert? Vì sao anh khóc?"

Tôi hỉ mũi thêm một lần nữa, rồi lấy tay ôm mặt của em, "Albus... thật mừng... em đến rồi... cảm ơn Mèn đã phù hộ em, em vẫn còn ở đây..." Tôi khóc lóc ỷ ôi thêm một chút, trong khi Albus để tôi dựa vào em thật lâu rồi tôi mới lấy lại bình tĩnh. Nhịp thở của tôi đã bình thường trở lại và mắt tôi để ý cái hộp mà em đang cầm một cách đầy hiếu kì, nó lại đang ngọ nguậy nữa, "Em đang cầm gì thế?"

Albus mỉm cười đáp, "Quà cho anh nè!"

Tôi nháy lông máy, "Cái hộp đựng giày có lỗ hả? Để cho anh tè vô trong đó đúng không?"

Em cười vì câu nói đó của tôi, "Không... cái bồn cầu là quà năm sau mà..."

Tôi cười khí thế, "Vậy đó là gì?"

Em đưa cái hộp cho tôi, "Cứ mở ra xem thử..."

Tôi mở cái hộp ở dưới đầu gối của tôi, thì phát hiện bên trong có một sinh vật huyền bí trong đó, nó có gương mặt rất dễ thương đang vui vẻ khi thấy tôi. _Antonio._ Tôi nghĩ đến con chupacabra mà tôi đã lỡ ném cùng với gã đàn ông xuống trong lúc tôi đang ngồi trong cái xe chở tù nhân. Albus đã chiết tâm trí thuật lên tôi và em nói:

"Con này là cái con mà anh xém giết nó ấy, nó đã bơi được lên bờ và Newt phát hiện được," Em giải thích.

Gương mặt vui vẻ của nó đang nhìn vào mắt tôi làm cho lỗi lầm trong tôi dáy lên, nó muốn được yêu thương cũng như muốn tôi làm chủ nhân của nó. Tôi lấy nó ra khỏi cái hộp và xăm soi nó, thân hình như con thạch sùng nhưng nó lại có cái bờm như sư tử đực, hàm răng của nó tuy bé bé xinh xinh nhưng sức sát thương lại vô cùng cao. Tôi bắt đầu thấy thích nó rồi, như bất cứ ai khi chứng kiến sinh vật huyền bí đáng yêu kiểu như vậy.

Nó nằm ở trên lòng bàn tay của tôi, tôi cù cái bụng của nó và nó ra vẻ thích thú kinh khủng. Tôi cũng hạnh phúc thay khi nhìn sinh vật bé bỏng đó quý mến tôi và không sợ tôi mặc dù tôi đã vô tình làm nó tổn thương, cũng như tôi từng làm tổn thương Albus.

"Vậy mốt anh ở luôn với nó nha..." Albus nhìn chúng tôi mà phải cười nhạt.

Đột nhiên tôi phát lo, "Hả? Anh... anh..."

"Em có nói là em nghỉ thăm anh luôn đâu trời!..." Albus giải thích cho tôi, "Em chỉ là biết được anh dạo này cô đơn và nhớ em nhiều lắm..."

Tôi sáng mắt lên nói, "Anh đã ngưỡng mộ nó lâu rồi, cảm ơn em nhiều..."

Albus ngồi xuống và tôi ngồi kế bên em, em dựa đầu của mình vào bờ vai của tôi và chúng tôi ngồi đó trong sự tĩnh lặng một chút, rồi mới thưởng thức hơi ấm hai chúng tôi bên nhau.

"Em có gì muốn nói cho anh nghe không?" Tôi hỏi, và thả Antonio lên nền nhà để nó chạy loanh quanh nhà tù của tôi.

Albus thở dài và xoa mắt của mình, "Em đã kể cho anh nghe chuyện đã xảy ra với Harry năm qua và nó giờ bình thường cỡ nào, anh nhớ không?"

"Ừ anh nhớ..."

"Có lẽ là em đã sai nữa..."

Tôi nhăn mặt nói, "Thằng nhỏ không..."

"Thằng nhỏ không giống Voldemort chút xíu nào đâu..." Albus nói thay tôi, "... nhưng đứa bé có đặc điểm giống thằng đó..."

Tôi cầm tay em một cách đầy ấm áp, "Chẳng hạn như là...?"

"Nó có thể nói chuyện được với rắn... khả năng này cực kì hiếm gặp trừ khi có máu mủ với Salazar thì may ra, nhưng thằng bé lại càng không thể nào đâu. Voldemort nổi tiếng có thể nói Xà ngữ..." em giải thích.

"Em không nên lo lắng đâu em yêu à..." Tôi im lặng sau đó.

"Em biết mà... chuyện sẽ tồi tệ nhiều hơn. Không chỉ chuyện đó mà Voldemort còn quay lại để mà lục tung lên nữa, nó đã làm động thái mở cái phòng chứa bí mật ra một lần nữa bằng cách nhờ sự can thiệp từ học sinh khác. Nếu nó còn có thể quay lại nữa thì chỉ còn đợi thời cơ thôi, rồi nó cũng sẽ tấn công mọi người..." em giải thích.

"Em nghĩ thằng đó sẽ quay lại nữa sao?"

Albus gật đầu, "Đúng rồi, dĩ nhiên là phải..."

Tôi vuốt ve mái tóc bạc dài của em bằng tay của mình, "Cũng có thể, nhưng mà cho đến chừng đó, đừng nghĩ quá nhiều. Em có thể đánh bại được nó, anh tin là em làm được..."

Em mỉm cười và em dựa vào tôi nhiều hơn nữa để kiếm chút hơi ấm trong người tôi, chúng tôi ngồi đó thêm chút phút nữa thì tôi mới sực nhớ cái bài ca của tôi.

"Anh đã viết bài ca cho em này..." Tôi lôi ra cái quyển sách và đưa cho em nhưng em đẩy về phía tôi.

"Em muốn anh phải hát cho em nghe..." em nằng nặc đòi hỏi vì đoán được điều gì đó.

Tôi hắng giọng của mình vì tôi ngại ngùng. Tôi đỏ mặt dữ dội lắm. Đây là bài ca phải nói là sâu lắng nhứt từ trước tới giờ mà tôi đã viết, tôi không biết em sẽ xúc động ra sao nữa.

Em đưa cho tôi một cây đàn ghi-ta và tôi vừa đàn vừa hát theo lời phổ nhạc trong quyển ghi chép.

_"Hai chúng ta sinh ra số trời đã định là của nhau_   
_Khi em đến trước cửa ngõ nhà của anh vào buổi sáng tinh mơ_   
_Ngày hai ta thân thiết cũng là ngày tim anh chợt bừng sáng_   
_Mắt em sáng long lanh và xoẹt một tia lửa làm chấn động lòng anh_

_Cả chiều tối chúng ta say mùi rượu_   
_Không bao giờ chúng ta phải nghĩ ngợi thêm điều gì_   
_Chúng ta nói lời tạm biệt nhưng mãi mãi đó không phải là một sự kết thúc_   
_Bởi vì em chính là người anh yêu quý đầu tiên trong đời_

_Từng câu chuyện chúng ta tưởng như là thật_   
_Từng nét tương tư anh và em cùng có_   
_Đũa phép, áo choàng, chiếc nhẫn tất cả đều ba_   
_Anh đã cùng em hẹn ngày tìm kiếm_

_Đêm đó em cật lực thôn cùng và thiếu ngủ_   
_Em tỏ lòng hết mực đến trang sách cuối cùng_   
_Em còn nhắm mắt, chưa nhìn thấy anh ở đó_   
_Anh dìu em lên giường, chìa ngón tay vuốt mái tóc tuyệt đẹp của em_

_Anh nói tiếng Đức, em không hiểu nổi_   
_Anh bảo em thế, em nằng nặc đòi anh giải đáp_   
_Khi anh đã nói, mặt em đã ửng đỏ cùng anh_   
_Màu đỏ ấy tựa như mái tóc đó, biết bao lí do_

_Em kể chuyện về người em gái li kì của em_   
_Anh rất vui vì đã được gặp cô bé ấy_   
_Nhưng thật lòng cô bé không phải như anh đã tưởng_   
_Em gái em ngọt ngào, tốt bụng và nhân hậu với anh_

_Mặc dù chúng ta đã dành nhiều thời gian bên nhau_   
_Nhưng mà chúng ta không chịu đựng được đành phải gửi thư cú cho nhau_   
_Hai chúng ta hôm đó chạm vào nhau_   
_Ngày đó anh đã biến đêm đầu tiên là mãi mãi bằng tình yêu thương chân thành_

_Anh dẫn em đến cánh rừng xanh như ngọc_   
_Và đẹp hơn tất cả những gì em được chứng kiến_   
_Anh tiếc vì hai chúng ta phải về sớm_   
_Em phải đối mặt với em trai lêu lổng của em_

_Em cho anh thấy thần chú tuyệt diệu nhứt_   
_Trước sự chứng kiến ấy nhưng giờ đã dĩ vãng_   
_Lá thư đến tay của em có vẻ rất vui_   
_Cớ sao chính anh đành phải phát ghen lên_

_Hôm đẹp trời, anh trở nên nghiêm túc hơn_   
_Về cuộc đời bên nhau, ý nghĩa của chúng ta_   
_Nên anh kêu em hãy làm một lời thề_   
_Cho tới bây giờ những gì anh nói là thật lòng, là anh vẫn còn yêu em_

_Em bảo anh cho em trai cơ hội_   
_Nhưng anh lãng đi và dắt Ari nhảy nhót_   
_Cuộc cãi nhau nảy lửa làm em đau đến nát rượu quên đời_   
_Khi em nôn ói ở bồn cầu, anh đứng từ sau vỗ về em_

_Khi anh nhận ra chúng ta phải đánh nhau_   
_Anh dày vò tức giận buồn bã rất nhiều_   
_Khi em còn việc và kế hoạch hai ta là khác_   
_Và hôm đó anh đã lừa dối em rằng anh không hề biết yêu là gì_

_Từng đêm anh nhớ lại những tiếng gào khóc của em trong đau đớn_   
_Anh lại cảm thấy hối hận vì đã làm em trai em đau_   
_Nhưng đau lòng nhứt vẫn là khi anh nhìn thấy em gái phồng lên_   
_Và cuối cùng hi sinh dưới nền cát đầy rã rời_

_Cảm giác tội lỗi khi xưa ấy đã đeo bám anh suốt chục năm nay_   
_Anh dằn vặt chính mình như thế nào thì anh đã rất muốn cho em thấy_   
_Để em biết rằng hôm đó anh nói là không thật_   
_Để nói rằng anh vẫn còn thật lòng muốn được bên em_

_Khi chúng ta có ngày tái ngộ_   
_Anh đã không muốn em đau_   
_Nhưng vì ước mơ quẫn trí của anh_   
_Đó chính là quên đi sự gào thét của em_

_Càng lúc chúng ta chiến đấu, anh càng không thấy gì được nữa_   
_Khi nghĩ đến em phải rời xa anh mãi mãi sẽ thế nào trong tim anh_   
_Nhìn em rơi từ độ cao với cái nhìn tuyệt vọng lần cuối_   
_Tâm trí của anh giờ đau lòng và đầy u tối_

_Thế giới của anh đã bị xé nát làm hai mảnh_   
_Khi anh cố giấu đi cảm xúc thật đối với em_   
_Nhưng càng lúc em lại càng rơi nhanh hơn_   
_Anh muốn quay đầu và kéo dài cuộc đời em một lần nữa_

_Anh ôm em trong vòng tay đầy ấm êm_   
_Thay vì để em phải chết không được báo ứng_   
_Khi anh ăn năn với em, anh bật khóc_   
_Anh không bao giờ để em chết dưới tay anh_

_Và ngay lúc này người anh yêu, chúng ta là đây_   
_Mặc cho mai sau chúng ta không còn gần nhau_   
_Nhưng mỗi năm có dịp em lại tìm về nơi anh_   
_Nên em không đến là nỗi sợ hãi to lớn nhứt trong anh_

_Dù sao anh chỉ muốn nói rằng_   
_Anh mỗi ngày vẫn luôn nhớ tới em_   
_Mặc dù chịu nhiều đau đớn cay đắng, anh đồng ý cùng em_   
_Anh cho đó tất cả đều là vì lợi ích lớn lao hơn."_

Tôi bắt đầu rơi nước mắt khi kết thúc ở đoạn cuối của lời bài hát, tôi nhìn lại Albus thì tôi thấy em đã đỏ hoe cả đôi mắt và gò má của em đã ửng lên, "Xin lỗi," em xin lỗi tôi.

"Không, anh mới phải nên xin lỗi..." Tôi thay em xin lỗi, "Anh không có cố ý..."

"Trời ơi! Bài hát này hay quá chừng luôn, vậy mà nãy anh cứ chối không thèm hát cho em nghe!" Albus cười trong nước mắt, "cho em xin được không?"

Albus cười trong niềm hạnh phúc tràn trề, nhưng tôi không thể làm tổn thương cảm xúc của em nữa, tôi mỉm cười lại, "Dĩ nhiên rồi," Tôi xé ra những trang lời bài hát và đưa cho em, em cầm lấy và bỏ vào trong áo chùng của em.

"Anh yêu em nhiều lắm, em nhớ hãy thuộc hết cho anh nhé?"

"Dĩ nhiên rồi anh yêu, em sẽ nhớ mãi mãi, và em cũng mong anh hiểu cho, sau tất cả mọi thứ, đó chính là em vẫn sẽ mãi mãi yêu anh..."

**-HẾT CHAP 59-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cây đàn là biểu tượng của Johnny Depp trong làng âm nhạc nhé.
> 
> Bài hát được viết trên nền nhạc: All Too Well — Taylor Swift.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fd_AtH0yVqU


	60. Sự thật

**Năm 1995 (3 năm sau)...**

** Albus POV: **

"Vậy là Barty Crouch Jr. đứng đầu mọi việc?" Gellert tóm lại.

Tôi vừa mới cùng anh đi ôn lại những sự kiện diễn ra trong năm học vừa qua, cũng là năm thứ tư của Harry, tất cả đều hết sức kịch tính so với mấy năm trước. Mỗi năm đều có mấy chuyện tồi tệ bởi vì rắc rối đều cứ đổ dồn về phía thằng bé, tôi cũng đồng cảm với nó và tôi cũng thấu hiểu được cảm xúc khao khát một cuộc sống bình yên, khoảnh lặng là như nào. Dù ra sao thì cũng có sóng gió.

"Phải, mọi người đã tống nó vô tù Azkaban rồi nhưng mà Voldemort đã quay trở lại... bộ pháp thuật cứ không tin và xin từ chối hiểu những gì em nói, bảy chục năm qua vẫn cứ thế... em sợ..."

"Em sợ chúng sẽ ngăn bước hai ta gặp nhau sao?" Tôi nghĩ thế, "Em yêu à, chúng không thể nào..."

"Nhưng em nghĩ thế đấy," tôi ngắt ngang, "Bọn chúng thừa sức _làm được_ , bọn chúng đã thâu tóm quá nhiều sức mạnh rồi nhưng lại khinh thường quá mức... em phải nói quá nhiều cơ..."

"Em có thể làm được mà!" Gellert phàn nàn, "Em nói ra liệu có thấy có lỗi không? Em từ bỏ vì đó là điều đúng, em từ chối sức mạnh trong sự lo ngại vì sẽ giống họ, điều đó làm em vô cùng khác biệt hơn, chính em còn cố làm mọi thứ tốt đẹp nên đáng được trông nhờ vào nữa..."

Tôi cười với anh nhàn nhạt, "Em cảm kích vì điều đó nhưng mà anh biết không, em lo lắm. Em muốn anh phải biết nếu em không bao giờ đến đây được nữa thì chúng cản bước em, không phải em chọn lựa..."

Anh gật đầu, "Anh hiểu rồi," suốt cả buổi trời, Gellert chăm lo cho Antonio, nó đang nằm trên đùi và ngủ. Lần này tôi đến thăm anh, tôi tặng Antonio một cái giường để ngủ nữa, và chút đồ ăn, thực ra nó chẳng cần phải ăn nhưng mà chúng vẫn ăn được.

Cảm thấy đủ lâu, anh hỏi tôi:

"Giờ em tính làm gì."

Tôi thở dài, "Em đã nhờ trông chừng Harry thật kĩ rồi, đảm bảo là thằng bé vẫn an toàn khỏi tay của Voldemort hết sức có thể. Nhưng linh hồn liên kết nó và đứa bé... ngày càng bền chặt hơn và em không biết phải làm gì nữa... Harry liệu có tìm ra được kế hoạch của chúng ta hay không?"

"Thế thì...? Em đang tính sử dụng đứa nhỏ sao?" Anh hỏi.

Tôi nghĩ đi cũng phải nghĩ lại thì đến cuối cùng, đây là điều duy nhứt còn làm được, "Tuỳ lúc... vào những thời điểm chỉ em và đứa bé có thể tìm ra được cách nào. Em đã quý đứa bé đó như thể nó là cháu trai của em nhưng em không thể mạo hiểm được đâu, đến cuối cùng em phải là người bảo vệ nó..."

Gellert có vẻ như bất bình nhưng không thổ lộ, "Nếu em nghĩ đó là điều tốt nhứt thì em nên làm đi, chúng ta nên mong cái cuộc chiến tranh thế giới phù thuỷ này được trở nên khó nhằn hơn nữa..."

"Anh nói có lí," tôi tán thành, "Nhưng mà em lo đến chuyện nên xuất phát từ đầu... đã có rất nhiều sự mất mát rồi Gellert, và Harry... quên nữa... thằng bé có thể thâm nhập sâu vào tâm trí người khác nhưng còn nó nhỏ quá, nên Harry chưa thành thục khả năng bế quan của mình..."

"Đứa bé đó nên tập đi..." Gellert đề nghị, "Nếu chuyện đã tồi tệ rồi thì em không còn đường lui nữa đâu..."

"Nếu em không còn lựa chọn nào khác thì em sẽ tiến tiếp thôi..." tôi nói, "Đời em xưa giờ đã vậy rồi, nhưng mà còn anh thì sao nhỉ?"

Gellert cười ngạo nghễ và chỉ cái nhà tù mình đang ở, "Đồng trang lứa, đồng chủng đồng văn... cơ mà việc em hay tới chơi với anh và cho anh quà cáp thì anh sung sướng lắm rồi, anh đã hạnh phúc mĩ mãn..."

Tôi cầm tay của anh, ngón tay của tôi nắm lấy tay anh, "Em bắt đầu nhận ra là em không nên trách anh, rõ ràng anh đã làm điều không thể tha thứ nhưng em biết đó không phải là lỗi của anh, em chỉ là đang trách số phận..."

Anh nâng tay của tôi lên và hôn thật khẽ, "Anh vui vì em không còn giận anh... nhưng mà anh nghĩ em không nên nghĩ ngợi về sai lầm quá khứ nữa, em vốn cũng không thích thì đừng nghĩ đến, chúng ta đều sai như nhau nhưng không ai trách nhau cả, chính nhà tù này là minh chứng rồi..."

"Cũng có lẽ..." tôi nói một cách buồn rầu, đầu tôi dựa vào vai của anh, "Em hỏi anh cái này cái... chuyện này gần một trăm năm nay, em đã luôn muốn hỏi anh rồi."

"Ừm được..."

"Chuyện về cái... mục đích ấy!" Tôi nói đầy do dự, "Em muốn biết tại sao anh lại đam mê với nó tới vậy, anh lại muốn đòi quyền lợi cho phù thuỷ nhiều hơn ai hết. Tại sao anh lại can đảm tới như thế? Em nghĩ là anh bị ảnh hưởng chuyện dân thường tấn công Ariana nhưng chính anh không bao giờ bảo em tại sao anh lại nghĩ như thế... em tính hỏi anh vài lần nhưng sợ là anh quá kiên cường tới mức không trả lời cho em biết. Nên bây giờ... tại sao anh làm điều đó chứ?"

Gellert chỉ biết nhìn chằm chằm vào tôi, mắt anh trợn lên vì bất ngờ và anh nói, "Anh cũng có sáng kiến, anh muốn làm chủ sự công lí và lẽ phải..."

"Em biết ngoài lí do đó còn có lí do khác nữa... đừng giấu em..." Tôi ngẩng đầu của mình, "Anh cứ thẳng thắn với em đi, không cần giấu..." Mắt anh hết nhìn tôi nữa nên tôi ôm mặt anh và ép anh phải nhìn tôi, "Em là người anh yêu nhứt, mọi thứ sẽ ổn cả không phải như anh đang nghĩ đâu... cứ giải bày cho em nghe nỗi đau trong tim anh."

Mắt chúng tôi lại tiếp tục nhìn nhau, và tôi đã phát hiện ra cái nhìn vô hồn của anh và anh đang từ từ suy sụp xuống, nhưng cùng lúc đó, anh đã muốn giải bày chuyện bí mật quá kĩ của mình để mà an lòng, "Anh... anh cũng muốn nói chuyện này, để cho thấy rằng chính vì điều đó, anh đáng để làm điều như vậy..." anh thừa nhận.

"Kể cho em nghe đi..." Tôi động viên và tôi buông anh ra, để lấy hết tâm trí lại và tập trung nghe anh nói.

Anh nhìn qua chỗ khác một lúc rồi lại nhìn vào mắt tôi một lần nữa, "Gần một trăm năm qua, anh có bao giờ đề cập cho em nghe về chuyện ba mẹ của anh một lần nào chưa?"

"Không, không hề chút nào!"

Anh cười một nụ cười đầy sự buồn bã, "Em biết không... anh đã từng có một cuộc sống sung túc, anh đã từng được học ở trường top đầu nước Đức, anh đã từng được ở một căn nhà rất xa hoa lộng lẫy và được nuôi dạy trong điều kiện một xu cũng không thiếu... mọi người đều rất thương anh... cơ mà ngoại trừ ba mẹ của anh..."

Tôi nghe tới đó liền suy sụp, "nhưng sao vậy?"

"Để anh nói cho em nghe," anh nói, anh run rẩy nhấc ngón tay chỉ vào đôi mắt của mình, **"Đôi mắt của anh.......... ba mẹ của anh đã bỏ rơi anh vì hai con mắt này của anh...!"**

Anh đã kể sự thật đầy cay đắng đó của mình, sau đó anh đã khóc ngay tức khắc.

Tim tôi chợt nhói đau khi nghe một sự thật phũ phàng đó từ người tôi cả đời yêu nhứt, hơn một trăm năm qua, anh không kể cho bất cứ một ai biết sự thật này, anh không bao giờ đủ can đảm để nói ra, anh đã giấu một sự thật vô cùng kinh khủng đến tận gần một thế kỉ. Đôi mắt của anh ư? Đó là thứ tôi mê muội nhứt từ anh, hai con mắt đẹp như vậy, một bên là màu vàng lung linh rực màu, một bên là màu xanh đen như cái hố vũ trụ đã nhốt linh hồn bạn đời của tôi vào trong đó, sao nỡ lòng nào họ lại ghét anh vì chúng chứ?

"Họ nói anh đó là một lời nguyền," anh tiếp tục nói, "Họ nói anh là một con quỷ, chỉ có những ác nhân mới có đôi mắt như thế. Mọi người đều cho cặp mắt của anh là điều gì đó huyền bí, mọi người nghĩ anh là một người đặc biệt, điểm duy nhứt đó làm cho anh trở nên quá đặc biệt. Nhưng với ba mẹ của anh thì... khác biệt đồng nghĩa với việc là trái với thuần phong mĩ tục với họ, tất cả những gì họ biết và họ muốn. Nên họ không cần anh nữa. Anh đã cố hết sức từ năm nay qua năm khác để họ dần chấp nhận anh, để trở thành một con người tài giỏi như họ muốn anh như vậy. Dù anh có nghe theo mọi mệnh lệnh trên cõi đời của họ hay cố gắng rất nhiều, nhưng mà không hề có tác dụng gì cả... họ không bao giờ xem anh là con ruột của họ. Hai con mắt này của anh không có gì khác ngoài việc phải mang gánh nặng cho họ, họ cũng không thèm nhìn anh, y rằng anh xấu xí đến ma chê quỷ hờn vậy. Ba của anh là một kẻ rất tàn độc, luôn nuôi lòng căm thù và chỉ biết trút giận lên người anh, mỗi lần ba của anh tức giận, không cần biết lí do là gì thì ông ta lấy tay đấm vào mặt anh một cái rất đau điếng, sỉ mắng anh là cái gai thế nào với ông ta. Năm anh lên mười tuổi... họ đã ép anh phải tảo hôn, do tuổi anh còn nhỏ nên không biết gì cả... nhưng mỗi ngày anh luôn nghĩ về nó, đó là lúc ba mẹ anh sẵn sàng bỏ rơi anh cho một gia đình khác chăm sóc, để họ khỏi phải nuôi anh nữa. Anh từ chối, anh nói anh là một người khác biệt giống em, và tất nhiên... ngày hôm đó... ba của anh xách cây roi gai lên và đánh đập anh rất dã man... và lần đó cũng là lúc anh đã sắp phải chết vì mất quá nhiều máu trong bệnh viện."

Anh đã khóc đầy nước mắt khi kể quá khứ đau lòng của mình, cố dừng một chút để kiềm chế bản thân lại, sau đó nói tiếp:

"Sau buổi hôm đó, anh biết ông ta sẽ không bao giờ thấy được quyền năng mà anh thực sự có và anh đã gặt hái những gì. Anh đã trở nên cứng rắn hơn bao giờ hết và sẵn sàng làm một chuyện cả cả đời phù thuỷ được ao ước: đó chính là truy lùng Bảo bối Tử thần và cai trị thế giới. Anh muốn cho mọi người phải biết là anh không làm gì sai, anh muốn họ phải khiếp sợ mỗi lần phải nghe đến tên anh, buộc lòng họ phải cầu xin anh hãy tha thứ và bớt độc ác đi, điều đó khiến anh cảm thấy ân hận day dứt sau này. Hai người đó rất độc ác, đó là lí do anh không thể... cảm nhận gì được nữa, nhưng anh được cái là chỉ biết yêu em mà không dám nói... nhưng anh không bao giờ hiểu được hạnh phúc bên gia đình mang màu sắc ý nghĩa thế nào, anh không bao giờ hiểu được tại sao em lại quan tâm em trai em gái của mình đến vậy. Tất cả đều quá xa rời với anh, vượt ngoài tâm trí của anh... chính cái cách đối đãi của hai người đó, đã làm thay đổi toàn bộ cuộc đời của anh mãi mãi."

Anh dừng lại một chút nữa và lấy áo của mình, lau nước mắt:

"Anh không thể trách cứ được ai, số phận sinh ra đã cho anh là một người bất hạnh... anh chỉ... muốn nói rằng ngày xưa dù chỉ hành động lố một chút thì có lẽ sẽ anh sẽ không còn như bây giờ. Anh chỉ biết là ngay lúc này... Em là người thân duy nhứt còn sót lại của anh, nếu anh mà không kiên cường sống tiếp thì anh đã chết vào năm xưa rồi, cả đời anh sẽ mãi mãi không bao giờ gặp được một người tốt bụng giống như em, Albus, để biết thế nào là yêu."

Tôi cũng đã khóc theo anh, một phần nào trong tôi cũng đã vô cùng ân hận vì năm xưa đã không biết sự việc này sớm hơn. Chính câu chuyện gia đình đồi bại, xấu xa, độc ác đó đã làm cho anh thay đổi suy nghĩ của mình về thế giới, đã biến anh trở thành một người như thế. Tôi đã tức mình giống anh, đến nổi cầu cho ba mẹ anh có chết thì cũng phải vào âm phủ, chết trong đau đớn nhứt, "Em rất tiếc Gellert... em cũng buồn lây với anh vì anh bị ngược đãi dã man đến vậy..."

Anh hôn vào môi tôi một cách đầy kịch liệt như lời cảm tạ, "Cảm ơn cục cưng của anh nhiều lắm... em an ủi anh như vậy làm anh cảm thấy ấm lòng..."

Tôi cũng theo đó mà hôn anh, sau đó chủ động buông ra và xoa gò má của anh, một ngón tay cái giúp anh lau đi giọt nước mắt bất hạnh của anh, "Anh biết không, chỉ có em là yêu cặp mắt của anh nhứt, mắt của anh vừa đẹp lại vừa sâu thẳm."

Anh cảm thấy hạnh phúc trước câu nói của tôi, liền đáp, "Cảm ơn tình yêu của anh... em... em cũng đẹp nữa."

**-HẾT CHAP 60-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngược... ngược nữa và người mãi...!


	61. Quá khứ, Hiện tại và Tương lai

**Năm 1996 (1 năm sau)...**

** Gellert POV: **

Lại tròn một năm sau từ cái hôm mà Albus ghé tới đây, cuộc trò chuyện cuối cùng của hai tụi tôi là vụ bộ pháp thuật tính cản em ghé thăm tôi, ngày nào tôi cũng sợ là em sẽ không bao giờ quay về đây nữa.

Tôi tiếp tục vừa thư giãn vừa chơi đùa với cún cưng của tôi, Antonio, nó đã trở thành bạn thân của tôi rồi đấy, các reader có biết không. Tôi cũng thường trò chuyện với nó và nó lắng nghe như hiểu hết rồi, nó mà hiểu được thì chắc tôi dốt hơn rồi còn đâu nữa. Bản thân tôi lúc về già luôn trách cứ rằng tại sao tôi lại ngu ngốc tới như vậy, mỗi lúc suy nghĩ thì tôi lại càng điên thêm. Và giờ đây tôi đã bị cô lập hoàn toàn trừ người bảo vệ chuyên phụ trách vận chuyển thức ăn cho tôi và cuộc gặp gỡ hàng năm của tình yêu cả đời tôi nhưng từ giờ cho đến chết, tôi sẽ không bao giờ được ở bên cạnh em được nữa.

"Mày nghĩ em ấy có quay lại không Antonio?" Tôi hỏi vật nuôi của tôi, nó thích được tôi cù lét lắm, "Hay là em ấy không bao giờ về đây được nữa?"

Antonio gầm gừ buồn bã, nó biết tôi đau lòng lắm. Nó rời ra khỏi lòng bàn tay của tôi, chồm lên bụng tôi và di chuyển đến chỗ bờ vai của tôi, liếm vào má tôi một cái.

Tôi mỉm cười, "Mmm, ít ra thì tao vẫn còn có mày mà, có đúng không nào?" Tôi nhéo nó một cái làm cho nó mỉm cười thích thú, "Tao xin lỗi vì mày phải chung với tao trong tù thế này... chỉ là tao... tồi tệ quá có đúng không? Mày chịu khó cùng tao nhé?"

Antonio liếm tôi một cái nữa.

"Tao cũng không mong được gì nữa... nhưng có mày ở đây... tao được an ủi nhiều lắm đó..." Tôi đặt bàn tay đầy yêu thương của mình lên nó và nó sà vào lòng tôi để ngủ.

Tôi đang nhìn cái bàn chân nhỏ bé của nó thì tôi nghe được tiếng cửa mở, mắt tôi ngước lên thì thấy Albus đi vào. Lần này em có vẻ như đang gặp nguy hiểm, không giống như sự hào hứng thường ngày của em vì em lại khẩn trương hơn bao giờ hết. Em nhìn tôi ngay sau khi đóng cửa lại, bàn tay của em đặt ra sau lưng khiến tôi thật sự nghi ngờ.

"Em yêu à... anh tưởng em sẽ không thăm anh nữa!" Tôi nói, trong lòng hết sức vui sướng. Nhưng lúc tôi nhìn gương mặt cục cưng của tôi thì tôi mới nhận ra đây không phải là lúc để mà vui vẻ.

"Em xin lỗi anh vì em đã tới trễ..." em xin lỗi tôi, đứng một cách đầy ngượng nghịu ở cửa, và em ôm tay che tay của mình.

"Và... tại sao em?" Tôi hỏi, trong lòng tôi mong được biết tại sao Albus lại khẩn trương đến vậy.

Em do dự, nhắm mắt mình lại để kìm nén bản thân rồi mới dứt khoát nói ra:

"Em có chuyện này muốn nói cho anh nghe..."

Tôi đợi một chút, tim tôi đang hi vọng nhưng bỗng tôi gần như đã hụt hẫng.

"Voldemort đang ngày càng mạnh theo từng ngày... nó đã giết chết hàng chục người và những người phục tùng nó đã trở lại nhiều hơn bao giờ hết..." Albus giải thích, "Harry phải đối mặt với nó một ngày nào đó, Voldemort mạnh đến mức nó thừa sức thắng cuộc chiến đấu mà nó làm ra... nhưng mà... điều thằng nó đang muốn làm được đó chính là trong tay nó phải có cái này..." em giơ cây đũa Cơm nguội lên và em không giấu giếm nữa.

"Ý em là sao nếu nó có thứ này? Tại sao em lại muốn nói cho anh nghe hả Albus?"

Albus thở dài, "Em yếu quá rồi, Gellert, nếu Voldemort mà đánh em thì em sợ em sẽ không thắng được đâu. Sự thật rõ là nó đã làm rồi và chút xíu nữa thì em đã phải bỏ mạng sớm. Tuy nhiên nó không trực tiếp hạ thủ với em mà........ nó sai người tới giết em, đó là một học sinh của em, còn nó thì lo chuyện của Harry..."

Tôi nhíu mắt mình lại, "À thì ra em đã biết sẵn rồi... nhưng mà sao em không cản lại đi."

"Em sẽ cản..." em nói, "Em cần phải giấu cây đũa này đi, em không muốn thứ này rơi vào nhầm tay, nhứt là Voldemort. Thứ này cần phải được chôn vùi..."

"Rồi em sẽ không có gì để phòng thủ cả..." Tôi khai nhận, dù có chút khó hiểu, "Em làm việc đó thì có ích lợi gì hả?"

Em không trả lời và thay vào đó, em chìa tay của em cho tôi xem... tôi sửng sốt khi thấy nó đã đen và hoại tử dần... đã có lời nguyền đang dần ăn mòn sinh mệnh của em, tôi chạm lấy và cảm thấu...

"Cái... cái gì? Nó sẽ lan ra này..." Đầu tôi đã đau khi nhận ra điều khủng khiếp đó nhưng tôi vẫn muốn chối bỏ sự thật đau lòng này. Tôi dần cảm thấy tiếc nuối khi tôi không còn bên cạnh giúp đỡ Albus được nữa.

"Anh hiểu rồi có đúng không?" Em hỏi, "Lời nguyền này rồi sẽ ăn mòn em thôi. Em đã hi sinh chính mình để hứng chịu nó khi tìm ra được mảnh linh hồn của Voldemort, nó đã giấu ở rất nhiều nơi để bảo tồn tính mạng của mình... lời nguyền này không thể bị hoá giải được..."

Tôi sốc nặng và suy sụp, "Vậy... vậy... nghĩa là..."

"Nghĩa là... cái chết chính là định mệnh của em rồi, Gellert... vài tháng nữa em sẽ mất thôi... anh sẽ không còn có em nữa..." em nói một cách đầy hối tiếc, nỗi đau đó đã làm gương mặt em tái nhợt.

Tôi lắc đầu, ứa nước mắt gào lên, "KHÔNG!!! ...không em không được chết!!!"

"Gellert à..."

"Anh không tin! Em nói dối!" Tôi cố trốn tránh, "Em đừng từ bỏ mà rời đi có được không???"

"Em không để đứa bé giết em khi nó có mệnh lệnh..." Albus lờ tôi đi, "Em không thể để Voldemort biết được ai là đang giữ cây đũa này hay nó đang ở đâu..."

"Em không được buông tay anh!" Tôi ngắt lời em, "Tại sao em lại muốn chết đi?"

Em đã tập trung nhìn tôi và em ngồi bên tôi như em đã thường làm, em cầm lấy tay tôi, "Anh yêu... em tin anh biết khẩu hiệu của chúng ta rồi đúng không? "Vì lợi ích lớn lao hơn"..." Tim tôi đã đau nhói khi nghe từng lời em nói, tôi không ráng đáp lại... nên tôi từ chối nghe. "Em đã nhờ một người mà em tin tưởng nhứt để giết em..."

"KHÔNGGGGGGGGGG!!!..........."

"Người đó sẽ giết em như yêu cầu của em, và giúp em làm chủ cây đũa..."

"Albus!"

"Cái đũa sẽ được chôn cất cùng em, không ai sẽ biết được. Chỉ có anh, em và Severus là..."

"EM ĐỪNG CÓ NÓI NỮA CÓ ĐƯỢC HAY KHÔNG?" Tôi hét về phía em, vô làm cho Antonio thức giấc và chạy dọc nhà tù trong sự sợ hãi, tôi cảm thấy có lỗi với nó.

Albus nắm tay tôi chặt hơn, "Gellert, em phải chết thôi..."

"Không, em đừng chết!" Tôi bảo em, "Nhứt định là có cách khác..."

"Không có cách nào đâu...." em dứt khoát nói, "Em _cần phải được_ chết... và Severus, là học trò cũ của em, phải là người giết em. Không một ai biết được cả. Bằng cách này sẽ đánh lạc hướng Voldemort và thứ này sẽ được chôn cùng em ở trong nấm mồ."

"Anh không cho phép chuyện đó xảy ra..." Tôi can ngăn, "Anh chỉ là không muốn để em phải chết..."

"Anh phải làm..." em nói lại, "Gellert, đây là cách duy nhứt để cản Voldemort, đây là cách duy nhứt để đưa tất cả trở về bình thường..."

"Không thể..." tôi thì thầm, nước mắt của tôi một lần nữa lại tuôn ra, "Em không thể chết được... em không thể... em... em... em đừng... anh thật sự rất yêu em... anh chỉ là không muốn phải mất em đâu... anh thật xin lỗi... vì chính anh đã lãng phí cuộc đời này và cả tình cảm của đôi ta..." Tôi khóc nức nở và ôm em thật chặt.

Mắt của em cũng đã khóc rồi, em dựa đầu vào tôi sâu hơn, "Gellert, mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi mà... mọi thứ sẽ ổn cả. Không sao hết! Nhưng anh làm giúp em việc này được không..."

"Gì cũng được!" Tôi gật đầu, "Em nói gì thì anh sẽ làm theo hết em yêu..."

Em hôn bàn tay của tôi, "Mọi người đã biết anh đã từng là chủ của cây đũa này, kể cả Voldemort. Thằng đó sẽ có ngày vào đây để hỏi anh thứ đó ở đâu. Nếu anh không muốn cho cái chết của em bị vô nghĩa, nếu anh muốn báo đáp lại cả đời anh cho em, nếu anh còn thực sự yêu em... thì anh phải giấu kín và không nói gì cho nó. Anh sẽ phải nói dối..."

"Được mà, anh sẽ không kể, anh sẽ không nói cho ai khác biết..." tôi hứa.

Albus tiếp tục nói, "Anh hiểu hết những gì em dặn rồi chứ, Gellert? Anh biết nó cũng sẽ giết anh thôi... Nó đã biết anh đang nghĩ gì rồi..."

Tôi thở dài, tiếp tục giữ bình tĩnh lấy, "Vì em, em yêu, anh cũng sẽ... hi sinh nốt... tính mạng của mình..."

Em mỉm cười buồn bã, "Em biết anh còn yêu em mà... lẽ đó, em rất cảm động..."

Nước mắt đã rơi đầy lên mặt tôi và tôi không thể cam chịu được sự thật đây là lần cuối cùng mà tôi còn gặp được em nữa. Albus, Albus dễ thương ngọt ngào đáng yêu nhứt của tôi. Tôi đã yêu em đến nhường nào, tôi ước gì em chưa bao giờ phải thiệt thòi vì tôi đến vậy...

Albus đã đọc được suy nghĩ của tôi liền nấc nghẹn nói:

"Anh biết không... đây... đây... không phải là... cuộc đời... của hai chúng ta... từng trông mong... Cái cuộc đời này..."

Tôi cố cười qua hàng nước mắt của mình.

"Anh cũng vậy... anh cũng ghét cuộc đời này lắm..."

Em hỉ nước mũi đã nghẹn lại rồi bắt đầu tâm sự:

" _Trong giấc mơ hoang đường nhứt của em, em và anh đã trở về thung lũng Godric. Trở về nơi hai ta còn thanh thiếu niên và mọi thứ vẫn còn hường phấn, viễn vông, đầy phép màu thay vì là cả một sự đen tối, và một sự bất hạnh như thế này. Mỗi ngày trong mùa hè năm 1899, chúng ta sẽ ở bên nhau, anh sẽ mãi mãi bên cạnh em lúc đó và em cũng vậy. Bản thân anh được sống với dì từ bé (không phải ba mẹ anh) và em vẫn còn sống cùng ba mẹ và hai đứa em nữa. Tất cả mọi người, đều hạnh phúc trong một ngôi nhà đầy no ấm. Nghĩa là em gái của em vẫn còn sống và Aberforth còn hoà đồng nữa. Chúng ta còn được nắm tay nhau tiến đến hôn nhân mà không bị rào cản giới tính, chỉ cần là hôn ước hợp pháp thôi thế là đủ. Chúng ta sẽ cùng chung sống một cuộc đời mà hẳn sẽ không bao giờ trắc trở nữa. Chúng ta là đôi chồng chồng và dọn cùng nhau ở trong một_ ** _ngôi nhà hoa hồng ấm êm_** _thiệt nguy nga tráng lệ, một phòng thư viện và phòng viết lách cho hai chúng ta cũng như ba phòng ngủ. Một nơi dành cho chúng ta, một nơi dành cho con cái của hai chúng ta và một nơi là dành cho gia đình, khách quý. Tất nhiên là hai chúng ta có thể sẽ có con với nhau được. Anh sẽ dìu dắt em đi khắp năm châu, cùng nhau tận hưởng một thế giới của hai chúng ta. Từ đó trở về sau, anh và em tay trong tay bên nhau đến cuối con đường, đầu bạc răng long và không bao giờ chia lìa nhau như thế này nữa. Giấc mơ này nghe có vẻ nhảm nhí lắm... có đúng không anh... em biết chừng tuổi này rồi mà nghĩ đến việc này quả thực là trẻ con lắm..._ "

"Không nhảm nhí hay trẻ con chút nào..." tôi cảm thấy hạnh phúc trào dâng, "Cuộc đời đó thật viên mãn cho hai ta... anh cũng muốn sống một cuộc đời như thế, được chăm sóc cho em, lập gia đình cùng em, trở thành một vati* cho đứa bé, được hoàn thành bổn phận người làm chồng cho em... anh rất muốn chúng ta sẽ như thế..."

*vati: người cha (trong tiếng Đức)

Albus đã khóc rất nhiều, "Em chỉ ước gì... mọi thứ hãy thật khác biệt... có lẽ một cơ hội nào đó để hai ta có thể bắt đầu lại từ đầu? Hai chúng ta sẽ được hạnh phúc bên cạnh nhau trọn đời trọn kiếp, có được không anh?"

Tôi xoa mặt em bằng bàn tay của mình, lau nước mắt đầy đau lòng đó và tôi mỉm cười người yêu đẹp tuyệt tràn của mình, "Có lẽ, chúng ta nên kết thúc sự tồn tại của mình ở đây? Có lẽ thời gian cũng đã không còn nhiều nữa..." Tôi để ý một gói trong túi áo em và tôi lôi nó ra, "Ủa em mang theo **kẹo giọt chanh** hả?"

Em đỏ mặt quay người đi chỗ khác, ra vẻ ngượng ngùng, "Em thật ngốc..."

"Không... em là muốn nhớ lại kỉ niệm đẹp đúng không? Nếu anh nói là có thể thì sao nhỉ? Rồi em sẽ ngồi ăn cùng anh được chứ?" Tôi hỏi.

Albus buồn bã gật đầu và lau nước mắt của mình đi.

"Thì giờ bắt đầu thôi, chuyện vừa rồi chúng ta hãy quên đi được có không? Chúng ta hãy cùng trò chuyện vui vẻ nhé?" Tôi đề nghị.

Em gật đầu nữa, mặc dù gương mặt của em đã đỏ ửng quá nhiều, "Được ạ..."

Tôi xé ra một gói và nhét một viên kẹo giọt chanh vào miệng của em sau đó tôi cũng ăn nữa, hương vị ngọt dịu của kẹo giọt chanh làm cho tôi cảm thấy phấn chấn lên hẳn.

Tôi vội khen:

"Món này ngon bá cháy!"

Albus nhăn mặt xuống, "Vậy mà gần một thế kỉ nay anh không khen cho em nghe!"

Tôi đắc trí cười, "Anh mà nói chắc là... em hết thèm ăn luôn đó..."

"Này!!!"

"Đó là cơn nghiện đấy, kẹo ngọt ngây ấy mà. Sao đến độ tuổi 115 này rồi mà em còn thích mấy món của trẻ con thế?"

"Chẳng có trẻ con chút nào!" Albus lấp bấp nói, "Đó là đồ để ăn! Và đừng nói đến tuổi em, anh còn nhỏ hơn em tận hai tuổi cơ!"

"Ừm..." tôi ra vẻ đồng ý nhưng không đồng ý, tôi làm cử chỉ gọi Antonio lại gần và ngồi ngay đùi tôi.

"Ế, anh còn chưa thay vớ nữa, em thấy năm nào gặp anh, anh cũng mang có mỗi cái đó," Albus mỉm cười chỉ dưới chân tôi.

"Thì anh có bao giờ lột ra đâu!"

"Trời ơi gớm quá đi!!!"

"Anh yêu chúng thiệt mà!"

"Nó xộc vô lỗ mũi em rồi kìa!"

Chúng tôi cười nói cùng nhau như chúng tôi đã từng như vậy, cuộc trò chuyện của hai chúng tôi đã diễn ra trong vòng vài tiếng đồng hồ nên chúng tôi đã quên đi nỗi buồn trong lòng của mỗi người mà lạc vào thế giới nhỏ bé của chính hai chúng tôi đã từng ao ước. Chúng tôi cũng vừa nói vừa ăn hết kẹo giọt chanh, Albus giúp tôi chơi đùa với Antonio trong khi em thì nằm trên đùi tôi để nghỉ ngơi. Tôi lùa tay vào xoa mái tóc và bộ râu bạc dài để cả thắt lưng của Albus thì một lúc sau, em mới báo tôi là đến giờ phải rời đi rồi:

"Gellert ơi, em phải đi rồi... cảm ơn anh vì đã giúp em quên đi nỗi buồn của hai chúng ta... dù chỉ trong khoảng thời gian ngắn ngủi này..." Albus lặng lẽ đứng dậy nói.

Tôi cũng đứng dậy, sau khi hơi ấm của em lập tức tan biến trong tôi, nhưng cái xích lại hút tay tôi ngồi xuống trở lại, "Albus..." Tôi lại tiếp tục nấc nghẹn, cả thực tiễn đều đã bị trôi dần trong cái thế giới khi tôi đã lần nữa nhận ra một chuyện: đây sẽ là lần cuối cùng tôi có thể nhìn thấy em.

Albus lấy tay ôm đầu của tôi, chạm trán của em vào trán của tôi, "Anh biết không, cả đời này em sẽ chỉ yêu mỗi mình anh thôi, không cần biết em làm gì và em sẽ đi về nơi đâu xa. Mãi mãi nhé?" Sau đó bàn tay của em ôm gò má của tôi.

Bàn tay tôi giơ lên để chạm vào tay em, giúp em ôm mặt tôi chặt hơn nữa và tôi nhìn chằm chằm đôi mắt biếc màu xanh biển sáng ngời, tôi cảm thấy ấm lòng cực kì, "Anh cũng sẽ rất yêu em, mãi mãi, tình yêu của anh..."

Em chuẩn bị rời đi.

Nhưng mà đột nhiên...

Em quay lại ôm tôi thật sâu từ trong vòng cổ và bắt đầu giàn giụa. Chuyện này đã khiến nước mắt trong tôi trào dâng vì hai chúng tôi sắp sửa phải rời xa nhau mãi mãi. Những lời nói cuối cùng của em lúc bấy giờ đã khắc sâu vào tìm tôi:

"Anh... anh đã đúng rồi... có lẽ... chúng ta còn rất ít thời gian để mà tận hưởng nốt niềm hạnh phúc này... khi em đã rời xa anh rồi... em chỉ muốn... một ngày nào đó anh cũng sẽ tìm em... rồi hai chúng ta sẽ gặp lại nhau trong một buổi chiều hè đầy nắng ấm... một nơi nào đó xa rời ở thế gian này..."

Tôi không đáp lại ngay mà tôi nhìn em từ từ cất bước rời xa khỏi tôi và tôi không còn có thể làm được chuyện gì khác. Em nhìn lại một lần cuối, đôi mắt đã rơi lệ đầy xót xa nhưng em vẫn cố nở một nụ cười thật vui trên gương mặt xinh đẹp của em rồi em đóng cửa lại, để lại cho tôi một niềm hi vọng được gặp lại em một lần nữa.

"Có lẽ, tình yêu của anh... tạm biệt em..." Tôi thì thầm tiễn biệt em, mong em vẫn còn nghe được tôi. Khi tôi dùng giác quan cảm thấu được số phận của tôi và em, tôi đã bắt đầu suy sụp nặng nề khi biết được tình yêu của cả đời tôi đã và đang dần rời xa tôi mãi mãi.

**-HẾT CHAP 61-**


	62. Kiếp sau

**Năm 1997...**

** Albus POV: **

"Cụ ơi... Cụ ơi..."

Cả người tôi đã yếu dần rồi và tôi chuẩn bị xỉu thôi. Mèn đét ơi sao mà thật quá, như thể tôi đã được du hành về quá khứ một lần nữa. Cái chất lỏng hắc ám mà tôi uống nó tàn phá nội tạng trong người tôi nhiều kinh khủng và buộc hồn tôi bay về thời điểm năm 1899, trong kí ức của tôi. Kí ức về ngày Gellert bỏ tôi, em gái tôi chết và em trai tôi bị tra tấn, cũng là ngày tôi buồn nhứt. Tôi đã nghĩ là tôi đã trở về nơi đó, thực sự là ở đó, tôi dám chắc Harry đã sợ bán sống bán chết khi thấy tôi như thế nhưng nó đã đỡ tôi đứng thẳng. Đúng là một cậu bé rất chu đáo.

"Để con dẫn cụ đến Bệnh Thất..." đứa trẻ nói khẽ rồi tôi nhận ra nó đã hoảng sợ rồi, "...đến gặp bà Pomfrey..."

Tôi ngồi ở nên đá một cách đầy đau đớn, tại cái toà tháp thiên văn với sự dìu dắt của Harry và tôi đã biết việc mà tôi nên làm rồi. Tôi đã dự đoán trước được mọi đường lui và tôi đã biết rõ chuyện sắp xảy ra rồi, Draco nó sẽ đến giết tôi. Không được, tôi kêu lên:

"Không thể..." Harry nhìn tôi với ánh mắt đầy lo lắng, tôi nói tiếp: "Severus... Severus là người cụ cần con ạ..." Tôi xoa gương mặt của Harry, nó nhìn tôi như thể tôi bị điên, tại tôi biết nó ghét thầy Snape dữ lắm, "Nói cho thầy ấy biết... nói cho thầy ấy biết chuyện gì đi... đừng cho ai khác nghe..." Tôi đi một chút nữa nhưng rồi không thể nữa, tôi không có thời gian để giải thích. Harry còn quá nghi ngờ và tôi nói, "Tin cụ... đến gặp Severus đi Harry..."

Lúc mà Harry chạy thật nhanh sau khi tôi dặn nó, bọn tôi đột nhiên nghe tiếng chân bước vào phòng. Nó quay lại nhìn tôi với vẻ lo lắng và tôi mong mọi thứ có thể sẽ suôn sẻ như tôi đã đề ra từ trước bằng không thì chỉ có... vô ích. Dù sao thì ưu tiên cuối cùng cho cái mạng già này của tôi đó chính là bảo vệ Harry. Tôi lấy thân mình che thằng nhỏ và nói:

"Con đi trốn đi Harry... đừng để ai khác thấy con... cụ không cho thì đừng có làm nha... tốt hơn là trốn ở đằng kia đi..."

Harry giờ cảm thấy hoang mang nhưng tôi muốn nó phải nghe lời tôi, "Harry, làm theo cụ nói đi..." nó vẫn đứng đó mà không chịu rời đi, "Tin cụ..." tôi thúc ép nó, "Tin cụ đi con..."

Nó cuối cùng cũng chịu nghe lời và ra một góc phòng để trốn. Tim tôi đã đập nhanh hơn và tôi không biết lúc chết sẽ như thế nào, chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra với tôi? Những khoảnh khắc cuối đời sẽ diễn ra như thế nào? Nhưng mà tôi chẳng còn thời gian để mà lo nữa vì Draco đã có mặt ở cầu thang, cây đũa phép của nó đang chĩa vào tôi.

"Chào buổi tối Draco..." Tôi chào nó như chưa có gì xảy ra, "Buổi tối mùa xuân có gì mới mẻ mà con tới đây thế?" Tôi từ từ đi xuống để nói chuyện với nó thì nó tới gần tôi hơn, cũng như gần chỗ Harry đang núp ở dưới.

"Còn ai khác ở đây không..." Draco ra lệnh tôi, khẳng định sự làm chủ đũa thần của mình nhưng lại chùn bước, tôi nghe được giọng nói mang đầy nỗi sợ của nó, "Con đã nghe cụ nói chuyện với ai..."

Tôi ngay lập tức đáp lại để xua tan sự nghi ngờ của nó dành cho Harry, "Hả, cụ đang tụng kinh thôi..." Tôi hắng giọng nói, "Cụ nghĩ việc đó sẽ giúp ích nhiều đó..." Tôi tiếp tục nói chuyện để câu giờ, chờ Severus có mặt, "Con đã bao giờ tự thiền cho chính mình chưa hả Draco?"

Draco đã không còn dám làm được gì, nó do dự đến mức chỉ đứng im một chỗ và nhìn chằm chằm một cách vô vọng vào tôi, đũa thần của nó vẫn giơ cao lên.

"Draco," tôi nói, "Con sinh ra không phải là một kẻ sát nhân."

"Cụ bây giờ biết con là ai chưa hả?" Nó đáp một cách đầy khẩn trương, "Con đã làm nhiều chuyện khiến cụ phải hú hồn..." nó lại sợ bắn mình thêm một lần nữa nhưng nó đã ngẩm ra được ý đồ của tôi rồi, tôi biết nó vì sao nó lại trở nên như vậy.

"Kiểu phù phép Katie Bell và mong bà ta sẽ hoá lời nguyền cho vòng cổ của cụ sao? Kiểu đánh tráo lọ rượu mật ong với lọ đựng độc dược ư?" Tôi bắt bẻ nó, "Tha cho cụ nào, Draco, nhưng cụ không thể chịu được những việc làm đó làm cho con yếu đuối mà con vốn dĩ đã không muốn làm rồi..."

"Tại vì hắn đã tin tưởng con!!!" Nó hét lên một cách đầy đau khổ, "Con đã là người được chọn!" Nó khẩn trương kéo cổ tay áo lên để làm lộ dấu ẩn kí hắc ám, biểu tượng của một Tử Thần Thực Tử.

Tôi nhìn nó và tôi đã đoán ra được bước đi rồi, tôi vẫn cần phải câu thêm giờ nữa, "Để cụ giúp con hoàn lương..." Tôi giả bộ nhấc đũa lên để phù phép nó thì nó đã nói ngay:

" _Expelliarmus!_ (Giải giới!)"

Cây đũa của tôi đã văng ra sàn nhà, reader tin được không, tôi mừng kinh khủng lắm. Giờ Draco là chủ nhân đích thực của cây đũa nhưng khi Severus đến giết tôi, Voldemort sẽ nghĩ chủ nhân là Severus. Nó sẽ nghĩ Severus là người chủ của cây đũa nhưng cây đũa đó thì không bao giờ thuộc về Severus.

"Con giỏi lắm... giỏi lắm..." Tôi giả bộ thất vọng vì bị đánh bại nhưng mà trong lòng tôi, thực sự, vô cùng vui sướng, "Con không ở một mình đúng không," Tôi chỉ ra, và bước chân dần dần bên ngoài dần dần lớn hơn, "Còn có những người khác nữa phải không... hả?"

"Cái tủ biến mất trong phòng Cần thiết đó," Draco vô vọng giải thích, "Con đã sửa nó lại rồi..."

"Để thầy nghĩ... nó có chị em sao?" Tôi đoán nhưng không hẳn là một chuyện đúng, "Nó sinh đôi sao?"

"Con đã xin từ Borgin và Burke," Draco tiếp tục nói, "Họ chỉ con một cách."

"Giỏi thật!" Tôi xác nhận, giả bộ như không biết gì một lần nữa. Nhưng tôi cần có thêm thời gian, "Draco... nhiều năm trước, cụ đã biết một người đã chọn nhiều con đường sai lầm... để cụ giúp con..."

"Con không cần cụ giúp!" Nó gào lên và giơ đũa cao hơn, "Cụ không hiểu hả?" Nó hỏi một cách đầy thành khẩn, rõ ràng nó biết tôi không hề thật lòng, "Con phải làm chuyện này," nó nghiến răng run rẩy nói tiếp, "Con sẽ phải giết cụ thôi..." nó thấp giọng xuống và nó sợ hãi thừa nhận, "bằng không thì hắn sẽ giết con mất..." bàn tay nó run cầm cập và tiếng bước chân của các tử thần thực tử ngày càng lớn hơn nữa.

Cuối cùng cả bọn cũng đã đến. Bellatrix cười ma mãnh nói:

"Coi kìa... chúng ta đang có ai ở đây!" Ả lại đằng sau cháu họ của mình và thì thầm, "Giỏi đấy Draco..."

"Chào buổi tối Bellatrix..." tôi chào ả, "chào hỏi thế được không vậy?"

"Nhiệt tình đấy ông Albus..." ả cười khí thế, "Nhưng tôi e rằng không còn thời gian nữa!... Làm coi!" Ả thì thầm vào tai của Draco.

Các Tử thần Thực tử đều bắt đầu bất đồng về Draco, thằng bé này nó nhát gan như bố của nó, không đủ để hầu cho chúa tể hắc ám nhưng Bellatrix cho rằng Voldemort không sai khi chọn nó và ra lệnh cho những người kia không làm gì với tôi, tôi mong Severus sẽ đến kịp để giết tôi.

"Làm đi, Draco, NGAYYYYY!" Bellatrix thúc ép, Draco bất lực đành phải nghẹn ngào và nó bắt đầu hạ đũa xuống.

Cùng lúc đó tôi nghe một giọng nói đáng được mong đợi truyền vào tai tôi:

"Không cần..."

Severus nói làm cho Draco lui qua một bên, thằng bé giờ hết việc để làm.

Sự nhẹ nhõm trỗi dậy trong tôi nhưng tôi cũng lo cho cái chết của mình. Tôi nhìn mắt Harry đã hoảng lọn, nó muốn can thiệp vào lắm nhưng đành phải nghe tôi mà không làm gì cả. Tôi nhìn vào mắt nó lần cuối cùng rồi chuẩn bị tinh thần khi đứng đối diện với Severus.

" _Severus, con hãy giúp thầy..._ " Tôi thì thầm chính mình tôi đã sẵn sàng ra đi rồi, " _Xin con..._ "

Trò cũ Snape của tôi trong lòng đã vô cùng day dứt khi không muốn làm điều này lắm, cậu ta hối lỗi nhìn tôi nhưng vẫn để gương mặt tươi tỉnh lạnh nhạt, và Severus bắt đầu thực hiện kế hoạch:

" _Avada Kedavra_! (Lời nguyền Chết chóc!)"

Một luồng ánh sáng xanh lè lướt vào tôi, đánh thẳng vào bụng tôi và tôi ngã ra khỏi toà thiên văn. Suy nghĩ trong tôi đã tựa như những gì diễn ra trong cuộc chiến với Gellert. Nhưng lần này đã khác bởi vì tôi không còn cơ hội để sống tiếp nữa, không còn Gellert có thể cứu tôi được nữa. Tôi cảm nhận làn gió lạnh đang lướt qua bộ áo chùng của tôi và tôi đang rơi càng ngày càng nhanh xuống nền đất. Tôi không cảm nhận được gì sau đó như thể tôi chưa chạm đất vậy, tại vì tôi trúng lời nguyền nên đã chết trước đó rồi. Những gì tôi còn có thể nghĩ ngợi vây giờ đó chính là sự kết thúc cuộc đời của mình, tôi nhắm mắt lại và chờ đợi cánh cửa dẫn đến thiên đường tiếp đón tôi, không đau đớn và rất thanh thoát.

Một khi cơ thể tôi đã rơi xuống dưới nền đất, linh hồn của tôi rời cơ thể của tôi và vút bay về trời.

.

.

.

.

.

Tôi không biết kiếp sau của tôi sẽ như thế nào. Liệu sẽ khác hoàn toàn so với những gì họ đang nghĩ sao? Tôi không bao giờ tin vào những chuyện hoang đường của tín ngưỡng tôn giáo Muggle hay bất cứ thứ gì khác. Tôi nói thật, tôi tham khảo thử là vì tôi muốn biết cái chết diễn ra như thế nào, tôi có lí do cho tất cả. Nhưng giờ tôi đã qua đời rồi và, không như tôi đã nghĩ, tôi phát hiện mình lạc vào nơi nào đó, tôi cảm thấy như còn sống nhưng ở thế giới nào khác. Tôi còn không biết tôi đang ở nơi nào...

Mọi thứ thật trắng xoá và hoàn toàn không có màu sắc gì, trừ màu da người và cái áo chùng mới màu trắng tinh. Bối cảnh dần dần trở nên quen thuộc, tôi có cảm giác như là tôi ở đó một lần rồi. Tôi phát hiện mình đã đến một khu vườn tuyệt đẹp, một nơi tôi nhớ đã từng đến rồi nhưng tôi không thể chạm được thứ gì cho đến khi tôi nhìn thấy một cô gái trẻ tuổi nhỏ nhắn có tóc màu nâu kem đang mặc bộ đầm vải satin màu xanh biển, ngồi trên cái xích đu được cột trên hai cái cây cách chút đó không bao xa. Tôi không định đến gần và đứng đó đăm đăm nhìn một hồi lâu. **Ariana ư?** Khi tôi nhìn lại phong cách xung quanh tôi đứng một lần nữa, tôi phát hiện nó đã biến thành thung lũng Godric. Rõ ràng là nơi này rồi nhưng mà do màu sắc buồn quá nên thấy kì lạ.

Tuy còn có chút do dự nhưng tôi vẫn lại chỗ em gái của tôi, nó đang ngồi chơi búp bê. Nó không nhận ra được tôi, kể cả khi tôi đã ngồi kế bên rồi và không biết mình nên nói gì. Tội lỗi đã dáy lên người tôi và tôi nhớ lại chuyện xảy ra ngày hôm đó một lần nữa.

Một ít lâu sau, Ariana mới nhìn thấy được tôi và nói:

"Anh hai, anh cuối cùng cũng đến rồi..."

Tôi bất chợt run lên khi nghe giọng của đứa em gái tôi một lần nữa. Cũng chất giọng mà tôi nhớ nhưng còn mơ hồ, nhưng lần này thanh thoát hơn... và không còn buồn bã nữa. Tôi mới hỏi:

"Ariana... chỗ này là gì thế?"

"Anh thấy như thế nào?" Ari hỏi, nhìn xung quanh mình và đặt con búp bê kế bên con bé.

"Thì..." tôi nói một cách đầy cẩn trọng vì tôi không dám chắc tôi đang _thực sự_ ở nơi nào, "anh thấy rất giống thung lũng Godric lắm..."

Ariana gật đầu, "Đúng rồi ạ..."

Con bé không nói gì thêm và tôi nhẹ nhõm thổ lộ hết mọi thứ đang nghiền ngẫm trong lòng ngực của mình, chỉ mong con bé có thể hiểu cho:

"Ari... anh thực sự xin lỗi về chuyện đã xảy ra với em. _Tất cả mọi thứ_ đã xảy ra với em. Chúng ta đã phải nên cẩn trọng trước đám con trai mất dạy ngay từ ban đầu, lỗi ở chúng ta cả. Cha... cha đã không nên đánh họ để không phải bị vào tù, mẹ cũng không phải chết là vì em... đó là lỗi của tất cả chúng ta. Và hơn thế nữa, cái chết... cái chết của em quả thực là không công bằng và không ai có lỗi cả ngoại trừ anh ra, em biết không anh đã không bao giờ quên được, anh luôn nghĩ về nó mỗi ngày và không bao giờ để tội lỗi năm xưa của mình trôi vào dĩ vãng. Em biết không em gái của anh?"

Ariana mỉm cười, "Em biết mà... nhưng anh nên nhớ dù sao thì đó cũng là số của em mà."

Tôi lấp bấp không tin được, tôi hé miệng nói:

"Ý em.. em là...?"

Con bé gật đầu một lần nữa, nó thú thật với tôi:

"Dạ phải đấy... nếu không nhờ cái chết mau lẹ ấy thì trước sau gì em cũng chết, nhưng trong hoàn cảnh đau đớn hơn và chậm rãi hơn, ma thuật đen trong người của em sẽ tra tấn em cho tới khi nào em trút hơi thở cuối cùng thì thôi. Em đã không bao giờ là chính mình từ khi nó đeo bám em, anh Albus ạ, vì nó đã nguyền rủa em, nó khiến cho em bị giam cầm trong một nơi nào đó. Nhưng đã lên đây rồi... em đã hạnh phúc hơn vì được thoát khỏi nó, nơi này thật yên bình và thanh thoát. Ở nơi đây, hai chúng ta đều được tự do..."

Tôi cảm thấy hài lòng khi con bé nó ra, quả thực là rất có lí và tôi cảm thấy vui lên khi con bé đã nhìn nhận về cuộc đời của mình một cách tích cực.

Tôi quay qua nhìn khu vườn một lần nữa, câu hỏi vẫn đặt ra trong đầu tôi, tôi hỏi Ariana:

"Ariana... em cho rằng chúng ta đang ở thung lũng Godric nhưng mà... nơi này _thực sự_ là ở đâu đấy?"

Đôi mắt của Ariana rực sáng màu xanh da trời nhẹ, trông thật giống tôi nhưng là phiên bản tràn đầy sức sống hơn. Nó làm cho tim tôi đau nhói một chút. Nó hỏi tôi:

"Thế thì anh muốn thế nào đây hả?"

Tôi nghĩ ngợi một chút, cầm tay Ariana lên. Tôi đã vui mừng khi gặp lại cô bé. Tôi hỏi kĩ hơn:

"Ý em là sao hả em gái yêu dấu?"

Em gái tôi nắm lại bàn tay của tôi, nó hỏi tôi:

"Anh muốn đi đâu tiếp đây? Anh muốn làm gì tiếp nữa? Anh Albus, liệu đây không phải là khát vọng sâu lắng và tuyệt vọng nhứt trong anh là bắt đầu lại mọi thứ từ đầu và sửa lỗi sai của mình để cho mọi thứ trở nên tốt đẹp hơn sao?"

Tim tôi ngừng lại, hơi thở giờ không làm tôi tỉnh táo nữa, tôi nhìn chằm chằm em gái của tôi, người mà tôi nghĩ là tôi sẽ không bao giờ được gặp lại nữa.

Con bé buông bàn tay của tôi, "Em sẽ đi theo anh nếu anh muốn, em sẽ luôn ở bên cạnh anh ở bất cứ nơi đâu, anh trai ạ..." con bé đặt tay lên quả tim của tôi rồi buông ra. Ariana đứng dậy và cầm con búp bê lên.

"Đợi chút!" Tôi gọi con bé lại, "Nơi này là thật sao? Những gì bây giờ em nói là thiệt hay chỉ là suy nghĩ hoang đường trong đầu của anh thôi?"

"Dĩ nhiên là trong tiềm thức của anh rồi Albus!" Con bé mỉm cười nói, "Nhưng không có nghĩa là nó không là sự thật..." con bé di chuyển đến cửa nhà cũ của tôi, quay lại nhìn tôi nói: "Anh vào trong với em không nào?"

Tôi nhìn lại khu vườn lần cuối, tôi đi theo em gái của tôi vào trong, cảm thấy nơi tôi vừa bước vào đã dần chuyển động hỗn loạn và cảm xúc trong tâm trí tôi đã hoà quyện vào đó. Thứ cảm xúc mà tôi đã đau đớn hứng chịu trong nhiều năm qua giờ đã phôi phai dần đi...

Tôi lại nhìn thấy một ánh sáng trắng xoá và hút tất cả mọi thứ trong đó... tôi nhắm mắt lại... linh hồn của tôi lại một nữa bị hút vào và biến mất.

.

.

.

Tôi đã siêu thoát! Mãi mãi...


	63. Đã bị tổn thương

** Gellert POV: **

Đây là một ngày u ám hơn bất cứ ngày nào khác trong cuộc đời của tôi. Trong thâm tâm của tôi, tôi đã luôn che giấu nỗi sợ và luôn thắc mắc bây giờ Albus đã đi đâu. Lỡ như đã có chuyện gì xảy ra với em thì sao và tôi không biết được. Tôi không thể làm bất cứ việc gì khác. Tôi nhìn bức hình mà tôi ôm chặt Albus trong vòng tay của mình, và tôi cứ khóc triền miên ngày này qua tháng vì nỗi cô đơn, nhớ nhung người tôi yêu... mong rằng đúng vào mùa hè thì em sẽ về thăm tôi qua cánh cửa đó... nhưng giờ thì em đã nói vào năm trước là năm nay trở về sau là không còn về đây nữa.

Antonio ngồi an ủi tôi, nằm trên đầu gối của tôi, nó cũng cảm thấy tiếc nuối khi nhìn thấy vẻ đẹp của người tôi yêu nhứt. Nó đã hiểu ra được. Đã hơn mấy tiếng đồng hồ rồi mà tôi vẫn cứ khóc ở đấy, Antonio cố động viên tôi bằng cách rời khỏi tôi và làm trò hề trên sàn nhà nhưng không có tác dụng nó đành từ bỏ, bởi lẽ tôi đã quá đau buồn cho cuộc chia tay này nên không còn hứng thú để thưởng thức chuyện vui nữa. Tôi đặt cái hình qua một bên rồi và cố giữ bình tĩnh nhưng mà... đã là gần một năm nay từ lúc em đã thăm tôi rồi, tôi không biết em còn sống hay đã chết nhưng mà tôi vẫn mong em vẫn còn sống tiếp trong vài tháng nữa.

Antonio di chuyển ngồi ở giữa bờ vai và cổ của tôi, như cách nó thường hay làm để ngủ nhưng thay vào đó là nó muốn lại gần gò má của tôi hơn, để mà dùng lưỡi liếm đi nước mắt mà tôi đã khóc đầy trên gương mặt của mình. Tôi buồn bã và cố cười với nó, tay lôi nó ra khỏi gương mặt của tôi và ôm trong lòng bàn tay của mình:

"Ôi Antonio..." tôi hỉ mũi, "Tao và mày giờ không còn ai thăm nữa rồi có đúng không...?"

Nó gống lên nhưng mang những nỗi buồn và nó bắt đầu cuộn tròn trong lòng bàn tay của tôi.

Tôi cầm cái khế ước máu lên, nó vẫn còn treo lủng lẳng trên cổ của tôi và đặt nó ngay giữa tim của mình, "Tao vẫn còn của em ấy mà..." tôi thì thầm, "Giọt máu của tao và em ấy sẽ mãi mãi nằm trong này..." nước mắt lại tiếp tục rơi lệ, sau đó tay tôi run rẩy, tôi đánh rơi cái khế ước của mình và thay vào đó ôm ngực để bớt đau hơn, "Và... và... kí ức của em ấy sẽ nằm trong đó nữa... kể cả khi tao có chết... tao cũng sẽ không bao giờ buông tay em ấy..."

Một ít phút sau, Antonio bắt đầu biểu hiện một cách kì lạ. Đột nhiên, nó nhảy ra khỏi bàn tay của tôi và bắt đầu kêu lên. Tôi đã ở bên nó được mấy năm rồi mà nó chưa bao giờ hành động lạ lùng như vậy. Tôi hỏi:

"Antonio? Có chuyện gì thế?"

Nó lờ tôi và tiếp tục gầm gừ, lúc đầu tôi nghĩ không có gì cả nhưng mà tôi phát hiện có ánh lửa rực lên và bắt đầu tung tăng trong phòng giam. Ánh lửa càng ngày càng lớn và dần dần hiện thành một con Phượng hoàng như thể có một cánh cổng dẫn nó tới đây được vậy. Tôi cảm thấy không an tâm, tôi nửa tỉnh định kêu bảo vệ đến để đuổi nó đi nhưng tôi không làm gì cả. Tôi trước tiên muốn biết làm sao và tại sao con chim đó đến đây.

Tôi rất lo lắng khi nó nhìn chằm chằm vào tôi như thể nó gần như biết tôi là ai hay gì đó. Tuy nhiên, tôi nhớ trên đời chỉ một người mà tôi biết sở hữu con chim giống con này, chỉ một người mà tôi biết sở hữu con Phượng hoàng, chỉ một người mà tôi biết có thể gửi gắm con chim này cho tôi, Tôi đứng dậy, kéo cái lông mà tôi treo ở giữa phòng xuống, buộc trên đó là sợi tóc của Albus và tôi đưa cho con chim xem. Nó gật đầu hiểu cả, cho tôi biết đó là người mà tôi đã nghĩ cả buổi trời. Tôi treo cái cọng lông trở lại để ngưng không cho mình thắc mắc tại sao Albus gửi con chim này cho mình hay có lẽ... con chim này tự thân nó đến bởi vì... bởi vì...

Tôi phải biết suy nghĩ này có tôi có đúng không:

"Albus... Albus... em ấy... em ấy... em ấy đã mất... rồi... có... đúng không...?"

Con chim ậm ừ một chút rồi gật đầu một lần nữa và 'quát' lên một tiếng thật khẽ.

Tôi cố nén giọt nước mắt của mình nhưng không thể nữa một khi tôi nghe được tin vô cùng buồn bã thương tiếc. Giọt lệ cứ tuôn ra khỏi mắt tôi một cách không hề kiểm soát, tôi đã không còn tâm trí mình để kìm nén nước mắt. Tôi đã tưởng tượng đến hàng triệu viễn cảnh em qua đời. Tôi nhận ra rằng, em đã bị đầu độc, em đã rơi tự do... hỡi Mèn ơi... tại sao người lại đối xử với con như vậy... Tiếng khóc của tôi giờ đã vang dội trong từng mảnh linh hồn trong đó, tay tôi cố cầm cự lấy quả tim của mình vì nó đang tan nát dần đi. Nó đau đớn hơn bất cứ thứ gì mà tôi đã từng trải qua, nó đau đớn khi việc chứng kiến Ariana mất, nó đau đớn hơn cả việc tôi cách xa em hàng chục năm trời, nó thậm chí còn đau hơn cả việc chính người ba của tôi đánh đập tôi, coi tôi là một lời nguyền. Bởi vì người thân còn sót lại của tôi cũng như là người tôi yêu thương nhứt đã mất và tôi sẽ ngồi trong tù không hẹn ngày em trở về.

"Không..." Tôi thì thầm, cả người tôi đã run lẩy bẩy trong sự đau buồn, "Em ấy không thể đã qua đời, em ấy không thể đã qua đời..." Tôi thì thầm với chính mình, "EM ẤY KHÔNG THỂ ĐÃ MẤT RỒI..." Tôi gào lên, tay tôi giờ ôm chặt cọng tóc của mình và tôi ngã phịch xuống nền nhà, tôi đã không kiểm soát được mình nữa, "KHÔNG ĐỜI NÀO!" Tôi tiếp tục la hét đập phá đồ đạc điên cuồng, kể cả cổ họng tôi có khan cả tiếng. Tôi cũng sẽ không dừng lại, tôi không bao giờ muốn chấp nhận sự thật là mình sẽ mãi mãi không bao giờ được cảm nhận hơi ấm của Albus một lần nào nữa, không bao giờ được nhìn thấy đôi mắt toả sáng lấp lánh, tràn đầy sức sống của em, không bao giờ được nghe em nói rằng "em sẽ yêu anh..." bất cứ một lần nào nữa. Tôi gào lên và hất tung mọi thứ trong sự khước từ sự thật phũ phàng đó, tôi mong mình có thể tự tử cho thật nhanh, bằng cách là phá tan cái xiềng xích, nhảy qua cửa sổ và rơi tự do từ tầng thứ 200 xuống dưới nền đất để chết quách đi cho an lòng. Tôi không thể sống nốt phần đời của mình trong cảnh tù túng, cô độc, không một ai nương tựa.

Nhưng rồi tôi phải dừng lại.

Không. Tôi không thể làm việc đó, là vì em, em đã từng dặn tôi một chuyện là tôi phải hi sinh chính mình để lừa dối Chúa tể Hắc ám sau này, lừa dối Voldemort. Tôi sẽ cố gắng kìm nén và sẽ ngồi lại chờ đợi cho đến ngày tôi qua đời.

Tôi đã nghĩ đến: Nhiệm vụ mới của tôi.

Tôi phải đợi nó đến đây. Tôi phải sống qua đến ngày tháng cuối cùng chờ nó tới để giết tôi. Tôi phải làm việc này để không phụ lòng Albus, để giải cứu mọi người. Tôi giờ không còn có thể thay đổi được sự thật nhưng tôi có thể thay đổi một điều đơn giản nhứt đó chính là việc tôi phải làm. Là vì lợi ích lớn lao hơn.

Tôi chỉ biết là ngay lúc này đây... đó chính là tôi **đã bị tổn thương rồi...**

—————

**Ngày cuối cùng vào tháng 3 năm 1998...**

Ngày tôi biết tin Albus đã mất, tôi đã không còn muốn sống nữa, ngoại hình tôi đã già rất nhanh, tóc tôi đã hói rất nhiều, răng thì đã móm hết và không thể nhai đồ ăn cứng được nữa, tinh thần thì xuống cấp và thể lực thì không có. Mặc dù tôi đã phải dành hơn 9 tháng đợi đối mặt với Voldemort, để đáp ứng tâm nguyện cuối cùng của em nhưng mà tôi không thể nào còn đủ tinh thần để làm nữa vì tôi đã muốn chết từ lâu lắm rồi. Tôi thậm chí còn không thèm ăn gì trong nhiều ngày, tôi lì lợm đến mức bảo vệ phải xông vào và nhét thức ăn và nước uống vào miệng tôi để bắt tôi phải sống. Tôi chỉ ngồi đó và nghĩ đến Albus, mỗi lần tôi nhớ về em thì tôi cứ khóc, Antonio đang an ủi tôi. Tôi nghĩ về thú cưng của tôi, tôi còn lại cảm thấy buồn hơn nữa, tôi mong một mai đây khi tôi đã mất rồi, Antonio sẽ tìm được chủ nhân mới và được họ chăm sóc thật chu đáo.

Cơ thể của tôi đã xuống sức rất nhiều mặc dù đã được tiếp tế đồ ăn thức uống. Tôi còn không thể ngủ được vì tôi đã cạn nước mắt vì vô cùng thương tiếc cho người mà tôi cả đời yêu. Em đã từng và cho tới bây giờ vẫn là tất cả mọi thứ trong trái tim của tôi và tôi sẽ khóc cho đến khi tôi mất thì thôi. Nội tạng trong người tôi thì đã phải làm việc như một cái nhà tù, còn não tôi thì chỉ muốn ép tôi phải chết đi cho xong. Còn bao lâu nữa nó sẽ tới, tôi không biết... nhưng tôi biết sức chịu đựng của tôi đã không còn đủ để giữ nguyên lời hứa với Albus được nữa.

Antonio đang ngồi đó, liếm đi giọt nước mắt của tôi và tôi tâm sự với nó:

"Antonio, mày biết không, em ấy là một người rất dễ thương, Albus của tao là thế đấy. Rất trẻ con và ngốc nghếch, nhứt là thấy kẹo thì em ấy sáng mắt lên. Em ấy lại vô cùng uyên bác, em ấy lại còn biết nói ngọt với mọi người, kể cả với đứa em trai đáng ghét của em ấy nữa. Tao đã từng dẫn em ấy vào rừng rậm để đi chơi, em ấy làm cho tôi trang sức rất bắt mắt... lẽ đó tôi càng thấy em ấy đẹp hơn nữa..."

Tôi thở dài nói tiếp:

"...Có lần em ấy còn xỉn nặng tại một bữa tiệc, em ấy còn đáng yêu gấp vạn lần nữa cơ... bởi lẽ em ấy đặc biệt quá đến nổi dù tao có làm tổn thương hay đã bỏ rơi em ấy nhưng mà... trong lòng tao... vẫn chỉ mỗi có em ấy không một ai khác... ngay cả Vinda... hả... đợi chút...!"

Tôi đột nhiên mừng rỡ và ngừng nói chuyện sau khi nghe được tiếng thang máy đang di chuyển lên và tiếng phá khoá cửa trại tù thông qua vách tường dày trong nhà lao của tôi.

Cái cửa phòng giam đã được mở ra rất nhanh và bụi bặm, mạng nhện, cứt chuột đều rơi xuống lả tả. Tôi ôm Antonio vào lòng và giữ nó bên tôi chặt hơn nữa. Tôi chớp mắt và nhịp tim tôi đập ngày càng nhanh hơn.

Một kẻ xâm nhập mặc bộ áo chùng màu đen kịt đang đứng trước trong nhà tù của tôi, đũa phép còn đang cầm trong tay, nét mặt thiếu-cái-lỗ-mũi cực kì thâm độc và vô cùng xấu xa, nhìn như là loài rắn độc. Là Voldemort.

Tôi không sợ vì tôi vui sướng, tôi ôm Antonio thật chặt từ trong lòng và tôi nói, "Tao đã đợi mày đến đây đấy Tom..."

"Việc gì... mà ông cần phải đợi tôi?" Nó cười ma mãnh và từ từ tiến gần tôi, "Tôi đã nghe sức mạnh của ông rồi, cách ông chiến đấu với một Albus Dumbledore vĩ đại. Và tôi còn hiểu ra được nếu ông mà thắng cuộc chiến đó thì ông sẽ là một Gellert Grindelwald vĩ đại..."

"Nhưng thật ra..." tôi ngắt ngang lời, "Mọi thứ đều do tao tự nguyện cả..."

Nó nhìn chằm chằm vào tôi vì tôi đã ngắt lời nó, nó không nói gì mà chỉ việc tiến gần hơn và ra vẻ hù doạ, "Bọn tôi đang thực hiện điều ông muốn đấy... bọn tôi sẽ tìm đến sự thống trị của phù thuỷ, giết sạch hết Muggle cho xong... ông thích việc đó chứ?"

"Thế có đáng gì không?" Tôi lờ đi, không thèm nhìn nó. Tôi đã xong quá khứ rồi và không làm nữa, tôi cũng đã vì Albus mà quay đầu rồi.

Voldemort đã đến gần mặt tôi và mũi của tôi gần như chạm vào cái... cơ mà nó làm gì còn mũi nữa. "Nói cho tôi nghe... cây đũa phép Cơm nguội đang ở đâu, ông là chủ nhân của thứ đó..."

Tôi thở một hơi thật sâu, chờ đợi cho số phận của mình, "Mày nghĩ quái gì sau chục năm nó vẫn còn đó? Mày nghĩ quái gì sao chục năm tao sẽ tham gia cùng mày trong khi tao còn chưa tới vài năm thì đã chết rồi? Mày nghĩ quái gì tao sẽ nói cho mày cái thứ đó đang ở đâu? Bất cứ giá nào, tao chịu, nhưng tao sẽ không bao giờ nói cho mày biết đâu..."

Voldemort gật đầu của mình, "Tôi hiểu... tôi cảm thấy còn chút hi vọng đấy... tôi mong ông sẽ biết tôi giỏi tra tấn lắm." Cái răng màu vàng đầy hung dữ của nó đã loé lên và nó chĩa cây đũa về phía Antonio đang nằm trong vòng tay của tôi.

" _Avada Kedavra!_ (Lời nguyền Chết chóc!)"

Lời nguyền đó đã trúng Antonio, nó hét lên trong đau đớn một chút rồi bắt đầu rơi xuống nền nhà dưới bàn chân của tôi, mắt nó vẫn còn mở to nhưng mà nó đã không còn sự sống nữa, tôi nhặt nó lên, người của nó đã lạnh dần đi và điều cuối cùng mà tôi còn quan tâm đã hi sinh trước mặt tôi, tôi muốn khóc thương cho nó nhưng mà tôi đành phải kìm lấy, tôi phải cố gắng tỏ ra sự mạnh mẽ của tôi trước mặt kẻ sát nhân này. Tôi thì thầm với Antonio thật khẽ và Voldemort không nghe được:

_"Cục cưng của ta à, mày sẽ không phải chết trong sự vô nghĩa đâu, cái chết của chúng ta sẽ giải cứu mọi người. Tao thương mày nhiều lắm Antonio..."_

Tôi hôn vào đầu nó một cái rồi đặt nó vào cái giường mà nó đã từng ngủ với tôi, và tôi cố không khóc, dù nước mắt đã phải rỉ ra thành giọt rồi.

Tôi răn giọng nói:

"Tao sẽ không làm, hãy tra tấn nếu mày thích, giết tao luôn cũng được nữa..."

Voldemort còn ra vẻ hân hoan, chĩa đũa thần về phía tôi, "Ông muốn vậy lắm sao?"

Tôi nói, "Cứ làm điều mày muốn, nhưng tao không bao giờ nói ra đâu, kể cả mày có ép tao, tao cũng không nói..."

Nó nghiến răng nói, "Vậy để xem coi... _Crucio!_ (Tra tấn!)"

Cơn đau đó đã bắt đầu lan ra khắp cả cơ thể của tôi và tôi quằn quại trong sự bất lực. Tôi la inh ỏi và Voldemort tiếp tục phóng bùa chú để ép tôi phải giao ra địa điểm của đây đũa. Nó liên hoàn trút lời nguyền vào người tôi, nó phóng liên tiếp tới hàng chục lần bùa tra tấn lên người tôi và bây giờ người tôi đã không còn biết đau là gì nữa, cơn đau đó đã giằng xé linh hồn của tôi rồi, tôi không thể di chuyển hay cảm nhận được bất cứ thứ gì nữa vì dây thần kinh của tôi đã bị đứt hoàn toàn. Tôi lăn lộn ở dưới nền gạch, cầu mong chuyện này sẽ kết thúc cho xong. Tôi đau đớn không phải là vì sự tra tấn mà là vì tình yêu của tôi dành cho Albus, tôi cầu mong em năm xưa chưa từng bị đau đớn thế này, và đây là sự trả giá mà Mèn đét đã trừng trị tôi vì đã làm những điều sai trái nhưng cũng là vì lời hứa của tôi bằng cả danh dự của mình dành cho em.

Tôi phát hiện nó sa đà vào việc tra tấn tôi, đến mức bây giờ người tôi bất động hoàn toàn, không còn nói được nữa, nội tạng đã bắt đầu rã rời và tôi dần cảm nhận được nó đang dần lấy theo cả sinh mệnh của tôi nữa.

Tôi còn hé mắt nhìn Voldemort một chút, nó có vẻ đã bất lực với sự cứng đầu của tôi, "Ông thật là ngủ xuẩn... Grindelwald..." nó lắc đầu của mình, vung đũa chĩa về phía tôi, "Cứng đầu và ông đáng phải chết."

Tôi nhìn nó, và tôi đợi cái chết an tử tiến rất gần tôi, tước bỏ sinh mệnh đầy oan trái và bi thương này mà tôi đã không hề muốn tồn tại từ lâu rồi. Ngày xưa thì tôi đã rất sợ chết nhưng mà bây giờ thì... tôi lại khao khát được chết để mong tôi có thể tìm lại một cuộc đời mới và một tương lai tốt đẹp mới, tôi sẽ được làm lại từ đầu ở bất cứ lúc nào. Và bất cứ nơi đâu...

" _Avada Kedavra!_ (Lời nguyền Chết chóc!)"

Một câu nói rất đơn giản nhưng đã đau lòng thay là ngọn đèn màu xanh lá mau chóng lướt qua và tước đoạt đi nốt điều còn sót lại duy nhứt của cơ thể già này của tôi.

Đó chính là mạng sống.

Tôi quyết từ bỏ mạng sống của mình và tôi đã hi sinh, linh hồn của tôi đã lập tức tách rời cơ thể già móm ốm yếu này và vút bay lên bầu trời cao thăm thẳm, nó đang muốn đi tìm một chân trời mới, một hành trình mới hay là bến đổ cuối cùng của nó là được an nghỉ...

Một nơi nào đó trên thiên đường, tôi sẽ tìm được hạnh phúc mới, một tình yêu mới, một sự khởi đầu mới và một niềm hi vọng to lớn cuối cùng của tôi là được tái sinh thêm một lần nữa... để làm lại tất cả mọi thứ từ đầu...

.

.

.

.

Tôi tự do rồi!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gellert đã bị tổn thất nặng nề, không những đã mất Albus và Antonio, mà ngay cả lúc chết cũng trong tù, không còn một ai thương tiếc... bị ngược thân ngược tâm tàn bạo.
> 
> Truyện ngược đã xong. Chồn end tại đây nha, hay là bà con muốn Chồn viết tiếp nữa...?


	64. Mừng đoàn viên

** Albus POV: **

Khi tôi mở mắt ra thêm một lần nữa, tôi nhìn thấy chính mình đang nhìn chằm chằm vào quyển sách. Tim tôi chợt đập nhanh một lần nữa và tôi sốc đến mức không thể tin được. Không phải hồi nãy tôi vừa mới vào nhà bằng cổng sau cùng Ariana sao? Không phải tôi đã chết cách đây vài giây trước rồi sao? Thoáng qua có vẻ đã rất lâu rồi, có lẽ một năm, nó chớp nhoáng như là một cơn gió, như những dòng kí ức đọng lại nơi đó nhưng không thể khắc ghi lại sau tất cả những gì đã xảy ra... như nó chưa bao giờ xảy ra lần nào cả.

Tôi chợt nhận ra và cầm quyển sách lên, lướt lướt thử từng trang sách, rõ ràng đó chính là cuốn "Những chuyện kể của Beedle Người hát rong", trên tay tôi. Nhưng tôi nhớ là đã tặng cho Hermione nhân dịp sinh nhật của nó rồi mà? Tôi nghĩ... tôi đã không nhớ quá rõ nhưng mà tôi phải ráng nhớ kĩ xem. Cơ mà không thể ra được gì và chỉ làm cho tôi thêm bối rối. Chuyện quái quỷ gì đang xảy ra đây?

Đột nhiên có một tiếng gõ cửa làm cho tôi ngừng suy nghĩ, làm cho tôi nhận ra rằng tôi đã ở thung lũng Godric và tôi lại ùa ra như tôi đã từng làm gần 100 năm về trước. Sao mà chuyện rất, _rất_ lạ thế này.

"Albus con yêu!" Một chất giọng người phụ nữ gọi tôi, chất giọng này quen thuộc lắm như là nó thuộc về một ai đó mà tôi biết, kí ức hẳn là không hề bị xoá nhoà đi tất cả nhưng bây giờ rất dỗi chân thực với tôi ngay lúc này, hơn bất cứ thứ gì khác. Đúng là như tôi đã nghĩ, mẹ của tôi xuất hiện trước cửa nhà bếp, "Albus ơi, con ra cửa được không? Mẹ đang bận làm đồ ăn tối..."

Tôi sốc nặng, tôi nhìn chằm chằm bà ấy trong vòng một giây, cả ngoại hình và giọng nói của bà ấy đều như trước và nó làm cho tôi phải rối rắm. Sao mà bà ấy _còn sống_ được?

Bà ấy thấy gương mặt lo lắng của tôi liền hỏi:

"Albus? Chuyện ổn chứ con?"

Mẹ tôi phát lo cho tôi, rồi tiếng cửa bên ngoài vẫn được gõ tiếp nữa. Bà ấy hối tôi:

"Con ra đón khách cho mẹ nhé?"

Tôi ổn định lại tinh thần đáp:

"Ừm dạ... thưa mẹ, con ổn mà, con xin lỗi..."

Tôi đi tiếp, tôi phát hiện ra chân cẳng tôi đi rất nhẹ nhàng, hơn cả lúc còn già, từ bếp ra cửa tôi đi chưa đầy vài giây là tới rất nhanh và tôi mới phát hiện ra là tôi... đã trở lại độ tuổi thứ mười tám. Tôi sốc nặng, không bằng lúc tôi phát hiện mẹ tôi ở đó nhưng tôi vẫn ra cửa xem.

Khi tôi mở cửa, tôi bắt gặp một người phụ nữ, đã gần 50 rồi, đang nhìn tôi một cách đầy hăng hái. Tôi nhận ra và đó chính là hàng xóm của chúng tôi, dì Bathilda Bagshot, dì ấy là bạn hàng xóm tốt nhứt của nhà chúng tôi nữa.

"Dì Bagshot đó ư!" Tôi chào dì, "Sao mà dì đến được đây thế?"

Sắc mặt dì ấy đổi thay, dì ấy ngạc nhiên nói:

"Ủa... con đã biết dì rồi hả?"

Tôi nhăn mặt, tôi hết sức bối rối vì dì ấy hoàn toàn coi tôi là một người xa lạ, "Dạ đúng rồi ạ..." tôi do dự nói, "Dì là hàng xóm của gia đình con mà..."

Dì ấy mỉm cười lại, "Có lẽ vậy, nhưng nhà dì chỉ vừa mới dọn về đây ở, nên dì đang định mời láng giềng đến uống trà ở nhà dì ấy mà, để làm quen..."

Tôi đang cố nặn ra từng câu chữ một nhưng mà tôi không biết mình nên nói gì nữa. Chuyện quỷ gì đang xảy ra đây? "Dạ... nhà dì... ư?" Tôi hỏi khi nhận ra còn người khác dì ấy nhắc đến, dì ấy đã có chồng rồi sao?

"À, nhà dì... gồm có cháu trai của dì và dì đấy..." dì ấy gật đầu, miệng nở một nụ cười rất rộng khi nhắc đến... _anh_ , "Nó cỡ tuổi con đó nhưng chắc nhỏ hơn, nó học ở Durmstrang nhưng tốt nghiệp từ lâu rồi vì nó đậu toàn bộ kì kiểm tra lớn nhỏ từ mấy năm trước, nó tài giỏi cực kì luôn con ạ... sau này nó nhứt định sẽ vô cùng thành đạt và giàu sang..." (đích thực là bạch mã hoàng tử rồi!!!)

Cháu trai của dì ấy ư? Tôi biết dì ấy đang nói đến ai nhưng mà câu chuyện dì ấy kể cho tôi có chút phóng đại, nó quá tuyệt vời đi. Tôi cố giấu kín niềm hi vọng của mình dù tôi háo hức được gặp anh lắm nhưng mà đúng thật, tôi không nên cao hứng như một thằng điên như thế. Tôi đã cư xử rất kì cục với dì nãy giờ.

"Nhà con cũng rất vui khi nhận lời mời từ dì, cảm ơn dì nhiều ạ... cháu trai của dì giỏi lắm hả... cậu ta sẽ đến đây chứ?" Tôi hỏi, bụng đang giả bộ.

Dì Bagshot đáp, "Dĩ nhiên nó tới rồi, dì háo hức dắt nó đi "bầu bạn" lắm, tại nó cứ ấp úng hoài..." (đúng là chất hủ nữ kiếp sau cũng chẳng có đổi gì hehe)

Tôi gật đầu, "À con hiểu rồi ạ... con cũng mong được gặp cậu ta lắm, nếu có dịp thì dì gửi thứ cú cho con, chúc buổi chiều thật vui nhé dì..

"Cảm ơn con, con cũng vậy đó nha..." dì ấy đáp lại một cách lịch sự rồi rời đi. Tôi nhìn dì ấy đi được một đoạn rồi quay về cửa để nhìn đồ đạc trong đây. Mọi thứ _vẫn như trước_ kia, nhưng tôi nghĩ không phải là tất cả.

Một khi tôi đi vào lại bên trong, tôi vào bếp thì thấy mẹ tôi đang nấu bữa tối cho chúng tôi. Mẹ tôi hỏi một cách đầy nhân từ:

"Hồi nãy là ai vậy con?"

Một lần nữa, tôi nhìn chằm chằm vào bà ấy, tôi tưởng như bà ấy sắp biến mất trong từng giây phút nào nữa. Tôi thử hỏi thăm mẹ tôi:

"Dạ là hàng xóm mới đó mẹ, dạo này mẹ sao rồi ạ, con muốn hỏi?"

Mẹ tôi lấy đĩa thịt gà và đặt lên bàn, sau đó mẹ tôi quay qua nhìn tôi một cách đầy khó hiểu. Mẹ tôi hỏi:

"Con đang hỏi gì đấy?"

"Dạ con chỉ là..." Tôi run quá, tôi muốn nói ra thành lời để mẹ tôi hiểu nhưng tôi nhận ra khi tôi nói xong, tôi đỏ mặt vô cùng, "Con chỉ là... nghĩ... nghĩ... mẹ đã mất rồi..."

Bà ấy lo lắng, lại gần tôi và đặt bàn tay của mình lên đôi má của tôi, "Vì sao con lại nghĩ như thế chứ?"

Tôi không biết nên trả lời thế nào, thay vào đó, là tôi rời bàn tay mẹ tôi và hỏi bà ấy về cuộc đời của tôi ở thế giới bên kia:

"Mẹ ơi, Aberforth... và Ariana đi đâu rồi ạ?"

Mẹ tôi lúc này đã tiếp tục quay sang làm nồi súp, đôi lúc mẹ tôi cũng nhìn tôi một chút và mẹ tôi nói, "Hai đứa đi siêu thị rồi con yêu, chút xíu nữa chúng sẽ về nhà đấy."

Tôi lắc đầu của mình và càng cực kì lo sợ hơn. Ariana... "Ủa mẹ ơi, Ariana bị ốm nặng mà..."

Mẹ tôi ngẩng đầu lên, nét mặt mẹ lại càng ngạc nhiên hơn nữa, mẹ nói:

"Ariana bình thường mà con... con ổn cả chứ Albus? Tự dưng con hỏi nhiều câu hỏi ngây thơ thế..."

"Dạ con xin lỗi..." tôi lầm bầm, "Con đã làm gì dạo này nữa mẹ?... từ lúc còn vừa tốt nghiệp Hogwarts ấy...?"

"Để mẹ nhớ lại..." bà ấy suy nghĩ, "Con đã xin mẹ để đi du lịch cùng Elphias trong vòng mấy tháng rồi sau đó con quyết định về đây để học bậc cao hơn nữa, con đã nói với mẹ rồi mà, với lại con đã giúp mẹ dọn dẹp nhà cửa mà nhiều cái nữa..."

Mắt tôi trợn to lên, "Vậy là... con đã đi vòng quanh thế giới như con đã muốn rồi đúng không ạ?"

Bà ấy hỏi, "Con đi rồi mà?"

Tôi không nói gì được nữa, "Dạ không có gì... mà ba đã đi đâu rồi ạ?"

"Đi làm mà con..." bà ấy dặn tôi rồi chuẩn bị nhào bột làm bánh mì cho bữa ăn hôm nay của chúng tôi.

"Ý mẹ là... ba không ở nhà tù Azkaban sao?!" Tôi sốc nặng, tôi không biết chuyện _con mẹ_ gì vừa mới xảy ra. Đây đúng là cuộc đời cũ của tôi rồi nhưng mà... mọi thứ ở đây cực cực cực cực kì hoàn hảo... đây thực hư là thế nào!?

"Albus!" Mẹ tôi giận lên, "Con đang nói năng linh tinh gì đấy!!!"

Tôi ôm đầu của mình, đang cố gắng thấu hiểu chuyện vừa xảy ra với tôi ở đây. Có lẽ là tôi đã bị điên nặng thật rồi, "Dạ cho con xin lỗi mẹ ạ..."

Bà ấy rửa tay của mình rồi lại gần tôi, lấy tay đặt lên trán tôi để kiểm tra xem tôi có bị sốt cao hay không, "Con có _bị cảm_ không đấy? Nãy giờ mẹ thấy con nói những chuyện không đâu vào đâu..." bà ấy gỡ tay mình ra khỏi trán tôi, "Và con cũng rất ấm nữa... à mà quên, mùa hè đến rồi mà nhưng..."

"Con ổn mà mẹ, chỉ là đầu óc con bị quay cuồng thôi, con đã học quá nhiều nên mới vậy..." Tôi bật cười, cố thuyết phục bà ấy là tôi vẫn ổn. Mọi thứ ở đây sao mà chân thực quá... tôi đã sớm làm quen được không khí ở đây và tôi sẵn bắt đầu tìm hiểu chuyện đang thực sự xảy ra. "Mà mẹ ơi, mẹ cần con giúp gì không ạ?"

Mẹ tôi thở dài, "Mẹ chưa cần đâu con, Albus con yêu, mà người hàng xóm mà con nói đã nói gì với con thế?"

"Người đó sống kế bên nhà chúng ta luôn ạ, dì ấy muốn mời chúng ta đến uống trà, có dịp nào đó dì ấy sẽ gửi thư cú cho chúng ta nữa, và dì ấy còn hứa là sẽ dẫn đứa cháu họ đi " _bầu bạn_ " với con nữa..." Tôi hân hoan nói.

"Chuyện tốt quá rồi còn gì nữa..." mẹ tôi gật đầu, "Ba của con sẽ không đến được vì ba con bận việc, mẹ cũng không đi được vì phải ở nhà để lo cơm nước cho ba con nữa nhưng mà con có thể dẫn Aberforth và Ariana đi cùng con..."

Tôi cảm ơn mẹ tôi:

"Con cảm ơn mẹ nhiều lắm ạ, con sẽ rủ bọn chúng khi chúng về nhà."

Vừa mới nhắc xong, Aberforth và Ariana đã xuất hiện ở cửa trước, đi vào bếp với rất nhiều bánh trái.

"Mẹ ơi siêu thị bữa nay có nhiều người mời tụi con mua bánh mì lắm đó..." Kì lạ thay, Aberforth lại nói chuyện rất nhiệt tình và lại "nhân từ" hơn nữa, "Con đã bảo họ rằng mẹ làm bánh mì là ngon nhứt thế giới rồi nên tụi con không cần mua nữa, con nghĩ nếu mẹ bán bánh mì thì có lẽ nhà mình sẽ có thêm thu nhập tốt đó!"

Tôi cảm thấy mừng rỡ vì sự vui vẻ của thằng bé nhưng mà tôi phải câm nín lại, quay qua nhìn Ari để dám chắc con bé không bị bệnh thật.

Đúng là con bé cũng đối nghịch như Aberforth, nó cũng cười nói:

"Anh ba nói đúng đó mẹ, thêm nữa, món bánh mì của lão Richard lại bị mốc ở rìa, con thề là chúng ta sẽ không mua từ lão nữa..."

Mẹ lắc đầu nhìn hai đứa trẻ tinh nghịch kia, "Tụi con cất mau lên, cả hai đứa đấy, và Albus ơi, con giúp tụi nó chứ?"

"Dạ..." tôi cảm thấy háo hức quá nên quay qua nói chuyện với chúng xem, tôi lại chỗ Aberforth trước và thằng bé bắt đầu cất gia vị lên kệ, "... chào, Aberforth, em đã thấy gì ở siêu thị thế?"

"Thì..." Aberforth bắt đầu nói, nó không còn ra vẻ kênh kiệu, coi thường và cục súc với tôi nữa, "Chỗ đó bán đầy thịt sống, bánh ngọt, rau củ quả, bánh mì... mà em nhớ không lầm là anh đã đi nhiều lần từ hồi con nhỏ rồi. Sao giờ anh hỏi thế?"

"Vậy... vậy là... em không ghét anh nữa?" Tôi hỏi thằng bé.

Nó cười toe toét rồi lắc đầu, "Anh hai, anh có thể phiền toái với em đấy nhưng mà... không có nghĩa là em ghét anh đầu..."

Tôi nuốt nước bọt, nhận ra rằng thằng bé không biết gì về con người của tôi cả, nó hài lòng khủng khiếp. Tôi quyết định quay qua nói với Ariana, mấy tiếng trước tôi có nói chuyện với nó nhưng ở thiên đường và tôi mong con bé vẫn còn nhớ.

Khi tôi đến gần cô bé, Ariana nói chuyện trước tiên, ánh nhìn của con bé cho tôi biết là con bé đã khác hơn trước rất nhiều rồi, và Ariana hẳn là có rất nhiều điều cần nói cho tôi nghe.

"Gì thế, anh Albus?"

Tôi nhận ra tôi không thể nói, như thể tất cả đều không phải là thật, nên thay vào đó tôi nói:

"Tí nữa em lên lầu nói chuyện với anh nha, sau khi cất đồ xong ấy?"

Con bé gật đầu nói:

"Dạ được ạ, nhưng mà nếu anh không phiền phụ em một tay, thì em sẽ làm xong nhanh hơn đó..."

"À quên... cho anh xin lỗi nha..." tôi cười khẩy, phụ con bé lôi đồ ăn ra khỏi túi đựng, sau đó giúp đặt lên kệ vì con bé lùn hơn tôi nhiều, "Aberforth, Ari ơi..." tôi quay qua nhắc hai đứa em của tôi, "Hàng xóm mới kế bên nhà của chúng ta mời chúng ta đi uống trà đấy, hai đứa muốn đi không?"

Aberforth bí xị nói:

"Có lẽ tuỳ thôi anh, tuần này em có nhiều chuyện phải làm rồi. Em đã hứa sẽ giúp Muriel giao rau củ từ siêu thị mỗi buổi tối..."

"Thiệt hả?" Mẹ tôi nhăn mặt, "Thế thì mày chưa bao giờ giúp mẹ mày khi cần.."

Aberforth gãi cổ của mình, mặt đỏ hừng hực lên, "Dạ... là do cô ấy nhờ con giúp thôi và con... con..."

"Anh Abe thích nhỏ đó rồi đó mẹ!!!" Ariana hô lên, sau đó là bị Abe cầm cái bịch rỗng gõ lên đầu.

"Im lặng đi Ari!" Thằng bé hét một cách nhỏ tiếng vào tai cô bé, sau đó nhìn mẹ và nói, "Dạ được ạ... con sẽ giúp mẹ nếu được..."

"Em cũng muốn đi nữa, Albus..." Ariana nhận lời tôi, sau đó truyền cho tôi thêm vài hộp đồ ăn để tôi bỏ vào tủ, "Em thích gặp người mới lắm..."

Tôi mỉm cười nhìn con bé, đã chắc một chuyện rằng con bé đã không còn bị nhiễm nữa. Nhưng mà con bé đã từng trải qua thời gian đó chưa? Liệu cuộc đời này có hoàn toàn khác không? Liệu có phải đây chỉ là do tôi đang nằm mơ được sống trong một thế giới khác so với cái thế giới mà cuộc đời tôi là địa ngục không? Tôi không biết nhưng đợi chút nữa tôi sẽ thử nói với con bé.

Trong lúc đó, Ariana đã truyền xong hộp đựng cho tôi và cất túi vải vào trong tủ để lần sau đi mua sắm nữa, con bé nói:

"Mẹ ơi, con và Albus sẽ lên lầu ạ, anh ấy muốn cho con mượn sách để đọc đấy, tụi con xong rồi sẽ xuống ăn tối..."

"Được rồi, nhớ ngoan nhé!"

Tôi nháy mắt, "Mẹ ơi... con mười tám tuổi rồi có còn là con nít nữa đâu!!!"

"Nhưng con vẫn mãi sẽ là con trai bé bỏng của mẹ..." Mẹ tôi mỉm cười, sau đó lau bụi trên má tôi và tôi đi một chút. Abe bắt đầu cười chọc tôi và tôi cốc đầu nó một cái thật nhẹ, nó ư ử và im ngay, tôi nhớ những tiếng ư ử giận điên của nó lắm nhưng giờ tôi đã có dịp được thấy lại một lần nữa, đó là bản chất thật của Aberforth, em trai của tôi.

Ariana cầm tay tôi và dẫn tôi lên phòng của con bé, con bé nhìn hành lang xem để đảm bảo không còn ai khác nữa rồi mới đóng cửa lại, rút ra cây đũa và tôi không biết con bé đã khoá cửa kĩ lắm. Con bé quay qua nhìn tôi và cất đũa phép đi, Ariana nói:

"Anh vẫn còn nhớ những gì em đã nói cho anh nghe không?"

Tôi mừng là con bé vẫn còn nhớ, "Còn chứ! Ôi Mèn ơi làm anh tưởng anh bị khùng rồi..."

Con bé gật đầu, "Em cũng nghĩ giống vậy khi em vừa mới về đây... em cũng bối rối lắm, em chỉ vừa mới chết và sau đó thì em đội mồ sống lại tại nơi này."

Tôi quên béng chuyện con bé đã chết ở độ tuổi bây giờ, tôi hỏi tiếp:

"Nhưng mà Ari, nơi này thực sự là gì vậy?"

Con bé nhún vai nói:

"Thì... đây là cuộc đời cũ của chúng ta nhưng mà tốt hơn, một nơi mà chúng ta không buồn đau nữa. Có lẽ đây là kiếp sau? Hay là thiên đường ư? Em không biết lắm nhưng em nghĩ đây là cơ hội lần thứ hai cho hai chúng ta để không phạm sai lầm nữa. Ở nơi này, thứ mà em trước kia em bị mắc phải giờ đã không còn nữa vì em không bị ai đánh, nên ba em vẫn còn đây, mẹ cũng vẫn còn sống. Em giờ có thể ra ngoài tung tăng đi chơi và em lại được làm bất cứ điều gì mà em muốn nữa..."

Tôi gật đầu, "À anh hiểu... một cuộc đời mà không còn đau thương mất mát nữa. Anh thắc mắc là..."

"Nếu Gellert còn nhớ đúng không?" Ariana nói xong, "Anh ấy chung thuỷ với anh như vậy chắc chắn sẽ nhớ..."

Điều đó làm cho tôi nhớ thêm vài chuyện, "Sao mà Aberforth và mẹ không nhớ gì cả? Cả cha nữa?"

Ariana kéo ga giường cho thẳng và ngồi lên nói:

"Ba cũng không nhớ đâu.. em nghĩ là tuỳ thôi. Nếu họ muốn nhớ thì cứ nhớ, còn không thì không đâu, cho nhẹ lòng. Em muốn nhớ là vì em không muốn lặp lại điều sai trong quá khứ nữa và em nghĩ anh cũng vậy đấy. Em nghĩ Gellert sẽ chọn là nhớ, nếu không thì chuyện sai lầm sẽ tiếp diễn nữa..."

"Anh ấy sẽ được..." Tôi bảo con bé một cách đầy tự tin, "Anh nghĩ anh ấy sẽ nhớ, nhưng mà anh không nên cư xử như người điên đúng không? Anh phải cố nán lại sự sốt ruột của mình chờ lúc được mời đi trà."

"Dĩ nhiên rồi..." con bé tán thành, nằm lên trên giường, "Em không biết còn ai khác sẽ được cơ hội lần thứ hay không? Hay chỉ là chúng ta thôi, bởi tất cả những gì chúng ta đã trải qua ư?"

"Có thể... có thể... vũ trụ này muốn chúng ta làm lại mọi thứ thật đúng đắn..." tôi giải thích cho con bé.

Con bé đứng dậy, "Em muốn biết lắm nhưng cùng thời điểm này, em chỉ muốn một cuộc đời thật ấm êm thôi, như là một cuộc sống bình thường. Em chỉ muốn làm lại một lần này và sẽ không bận tâm vì sao em ở đây nữa. Lí do em ở đây là vì em muốn được tận hưởng cuộc sống..."

Tim tôi chợt nhẹ lòng khi tôi nhìn em gái tôi, em gái tôi đã hạnh phúc và vui vẻ hơn nhiều. Trước kia cuộc đời em gái tôi đã bị tước đoạt một cách tàn nhẫn và bây giờ thì tôi đã vui vì con bé đã có cơ hội được làm bất cứ điều gì mà con bé chưa làm được trong quá khứ, "Đúng... đúng rồi... chúc em tận hưởng vui vẻ..." Tôi vỗ vào tay em gái tôi.

"Albus! Ariana! Xuống ăn đi!" Mẹ gọi từ dưới lầu và không cho chúng tôi nói tiếp nữa, chúng tôi nhìn nhau và bắt đầu xô đẩy nhau, ùa xuống để xem ai sẽ đến cửa trước, chúng tôi chạy đua nhau và cuối cùng cũng đến bếp.

Ariana chạm bàn trước tiền, "Em thắng rồi nè!!!"

Tôi than thở, "Em xém xô anh ngã luôn đấy!"

"Đừng buồn mà, em xin lỗi, người... thua cuộc..." Con bé cười lắc đầu rồi ngồi xuống, mẹ tôi nhìn chằm chằm chúng tôi rồi quay đi.

Khi chúng tôi bắt đầu ăn bữa ăn mẹ làm, mẹ thông báo:

"Con cú mà con dặn ấy đã đến rồi, lá thư nói là tối mai bữa uống trà bắt đầu."

"Tiếc quá, em không thể đi với hai người rồi..." Aberforth xin lỗi, "Muriel sẽ giận nếu em không xuất hiện để giúp cô ấy..."

Ariana thì thầm, "Nghe giống như dắt đi hẹn hò quá ta..."

"Ariana! Im mau..." Aberforth đá một cái vào chân cô bé dưới bàn.

Con bé đá lại và các reader có thể thấy bàn ghế giờ xộc xệch, đồ uống nhiễu xuống và thức ăn rơi rớt tùm lum. Mẹ quay qua nhìn thấy và mắng hai đứa em của tôi vì trẻ con quá, Ariana coi bộ giỏi chọc Aberforth đây. Thằng bé ở kiếp này coi bộ... vẫn còn tính cục súc.

"Thôi thì mọi người sẽ gặp họ sớm thôi..." tôi cố xoa dịu tình hình, "sau khi chúng ta đến rồi thì chúng ta có thể mời họ về nhà chơi."

"Họ?" Mẹ tôi hỏi, "Mẹ không biết có nhiều người đấy..."

Tôi nuốt nước bọt và nén sự hào hứng của mình khi tôi nói:

"Dạ là một người phụ nữ và cháu trai của dì ấy. Cháu trai dì ấy tài giỏi ngang con nữa..."

Ariana bắt đầu cười khúc khích. "Được đó, chúng ta cùng gặp hay là thôi...?" Con bé giơ li nước lên.

"Sẽ gặp..." Tôi cười và cạn li con bé, Aberforth và mẹ nhìn chúng tôi với ánh mắt kì quặc.

"Hai đứa có chuyện gì thế?" Mẹ hỏi và mỉm cười, "Hai đứa hình như có chuyện gì đó mà mẹ chưa biết có đúng không?"

Tôi gật đầu nói, "Có lẽ con có đấy..."

"Có lẽ con cũng có đấy..." Ariana đáp lại và chúng tôi cùng nhau cười, làm cho cả mẹ và Aberforth phải đặt nghi vấn cho sự hưng phấn tràn trề của chúng tôi với cái nhìn bối rối trên gương mặt.

(Còn tiếp...)

**-HẾT CHAP 64-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gellert chap sau chuẩn bị về rồi... bạch mã hoàng tử sẽ rước... ơ... ơ... ... ... à nói chung là Albus của lòng mình về một nhà.


	65. Một cuộc đời mới

** Albus POV: **

Ngày hôm sau, tôi và Ariana đã sẵn sàng đến nhà kế bên để gặp lại dì Bagshot và Gellert. Tôi đã quá háo hức rồi và tôi sẽ không làm sai nữa, tôi vẫn âu lo đấy nhưng không thể không thắc mắc. Tôi đã nhận ra là tôi ngồi đó cầm cây lược chải đầu mình hàng triệu lần một cách nửa mơ nửa tỉnh, vì tôi đã nghĩ quá sâu xa. Lỡ như anh không nhớ chút gì về tôi thì sao? Lỡ như chuyện lại sai nữa thì sao? Lỡ như đó không phải là anh mà tôi đã tưởng tượng?

Suy nghĩ trong tôi sớm dứt ra khi em gái tôi đi vào phòng tôi và nhìn tôi một cách mệt mỏi. Tôi không nhận ra con bé đã đứng đó ngay từ đầu nhưng tôi cố tỏ ra mọi thứ đều ổn. Tôi dẹp cây lược và sau đó tôi loay hoay với cái com-lê của mình trước gương. Tôi phải trông thật hoàn hảo. Có lẽ tôi nên vuốt tóc...

"Anh Albus!" Ariana vỗ tay một cái làm tôi phải chú ý con bé, "Nhìn anh được mà..."

"Ariana, lỡ mọi thứ lại sai thì sao?" Tôi hỏi, sau đó cho lấy tay vuốt cái mái tóc từ-bạc-dài-trở-thành-màu-nâu-ngắn mượt mà của tôi, "Lỡ như anh ấy không nhớ..."

Ariana cầm tay tôi, "Anh Albus, nếu có một chuyện gì đó anh nghĩ trong kiếp trước của chúng ta là không sai, thì đó chính là _anh ấy đã yêu anh hơn bất cứ thứ gì trên thế giới này_ , hơn bất cứ thứ gì anh ấy đã từng làm và hơn bất cứ thứ gì mà anh ấy muốn tìm kiếm. Cái duyên sắp đặt cho anh và anh ấy không phải là sai lầm, và em nghĩ anh ấy sẽ mãi mãi không bao giờ muốn quên anh mà ra đi nữa đâu. Tin em đi..."

Nước mắt của tôi lại tuôn nữa nhưng tôi đành phải dụi đi, tôi không muốn mặt mày trông khó coi. Ariana cầm tay tôi và mỉm cười nhìn tôi, "Chúng ta đi gặp anh ấy nào!"

Tôi gật đầu và chúng tôi xuống lầu, đi ra ngoài cửa trước.

Từng bước đi, đối với tôi ngày càng nặng trĩu, chân tôi run đến mức không thể đi vững được. Ariana dìu tôi lại hiên nhà và gõ cửa thay tôi.

Dì Bagshot mở cửa và mỉm cười ngọt ngào, "Chào mừng! Vào đi hai đứa..."

Chúng tôi vào trong nhà và nơi này giống như tôi đã từng nhớ, mọi thứ vẫn như cũ. Dì ấy dẫn chúng tôi vào phòng khách, sau đó rót vài li trà và lấy chút đồ ăn ngọt. Tôi nếm thử quả thực rất ngon. Tôi cố không nhìn căn phòng để tai có thể tập trung lắng nghe xem còn ai khác trong nhà nữa không nhưng khó khăn lắm.

Dì ấy uống trà của mình và ngồi xuống ghế, "Dì không nghĩ có nên hỏi tên con hay không, sẽ khá kì cục lắm..."

"Dạ không sao đâu ạ..." Tôi gật đầu, "Con tên là Albus, Albus Dumbledore."

"Anh ấy có nhiều tên lót lắm..." Ariana bổ sung, "tới tận ba lận..."

Dì Bagshot cười, "Hẳn là mày được quan trọng lắm rồi..."

Chúng tôi bật cười.

"Còn con là Ariana Dumbledore," Ariana giới thiệu tên mình.

"Nhìn con tươi tắn lắm đó." Dì Bagshot trầm trồ, "Như một con búp bê phương Đông."

Con bé mỉm cười, "Dạ con cảm ơn ạ..."

"Nhà hai đứa còn ai ở nữa không?" Bathilda tiếp tục nói, sau đó uống trà.

Tôi nói trong khi Ariana ăn bánh ngọt, "Ba của con tên là Percival, ông ấy bận đi làm lắm, tại ông ấy làm việc kế bên bộ trưởng là cố vấn viên của ngài ấy. Mẹ của tụi con là Kendra, là nội trợ và em trai Aberforth thì giúp đỡ một ai đó ở siêu thị..."

"Dì hiểu rồi, có gì dì sẽ gặp họ..."

"Dạ được ạ..." Tôi đồng ý, "Nhưng mà cho con hỏi, đứa cháu trai mà dì muốn nói đâu rồi ạ, con mong được gặp cậu ta lắm..."

Dì Bathilda nháy mắt và lắc đầu, "Nó chưa về đâu, nó hay la cà lắm, có lẽ tụi con rời đi rồi thì có lẽ nó mới về..."

"À con hiểu, quậy dữ lắm đúng không ạ?" Tôi cười với chính mình.

Dì tôi bật cười nói, "Dĩ nhiên rồi..."

Chúng tôi nói chuyện hơn một tiếng rồi và dần hai anh em tôi đã biết kĩ dì Bathilda, chúng tôi trò chuyện những điều đã biết và tôi đã dám chắc là biết được tất cả.

Nhưng ngoại trừ hoàn cảnh của dì ấy.

"Vậy thì... dì đến từ đâu vậy ạ?" Tôi hỏi một cách hiếu kì vì tôi không thực sự biết.

Dì ấy thở dài, "Ở Đức, em trai dì và vợ của nó bị tai nạn mất sớm khi cháu trai Gellert của dì còn là đứa bé sơ sinh, nên dì phải đến đó và lo cho nó ăn học. Dì muốn nó thành đạt ở quê nhà nó nhưng hồi nó rời Durmstrang, dì dọn nó về đây vì có nhiều cơ hội cho nó hơn là ở nơi đó..."

"À con biết rồi..." Tôi gật đầu, vậy là anh chưa bao giờ bị ba mẹ đánh đập ư? Cho dù là chưa nhưng chắc kiếp sau anh vẫn còn nhớ, "... còn chính con thì vừa mới tốt nghiệp trường Hogwarts ạ, năm nay cũng là năm tuyệt vời nhứt trong lòng con..."

"Anh ấy chưa bao giờ ngừng khoe đâu ạ..." Ariana nói móc, tôi đẩy em gái tôi một cái thật nhẹ.

"Hừmmm, dì nghĩ con sẽ làm quen với cháu trai của dì được thôi, tại hai đứa rất "hợp" nhau, rất tài giỏi nữa..." Bathilda nháy mắt cười một cái, rồi dì ấy thưởng thức món bánh của mình.

Tôi cười khoái chí, tim tôi đập có chút nhanh hơn, "Dạ tụi con sẽ quen nhau được thôi..."

Cửa trước được mở ra và ngay sau đó, ngực tôi đau kinh khủng, người con trai mà tôi ngại gặp gỡ bước vào: anh sở hữu mái tóc từ-trắng-trở-lại-thành-màu-vàng-gần-ngả-sang-trắng dài ngang vai như tôi đã nhớ, nước da của anh trắng tươi như tuyết. Và cả đôi mắt ấy nữa, đôi mắt mà huyền bí, khác màu luôn chất chứa sự ân tình mỗi khi chúng nhìn vào mắt tôi, ngay từ giây phút ban đầu.

Cả thế giới gần như đang chậm lại... mọi thứ diễn ra như là một thước phim quay chậm vậy, mọi thứ sao mà quá xa vời tới như vậy: dì Bagshot, mẹ, Aberforth, Ariana. Không gian ngay bây giờ chỉ còn mỗi tôi và anh. Như là một cuộc tái ngộ sau bao nhiêu năm trời xa cách vậy. Tim tôi mỗi khi nhìn anh và nhớ anh chợt rung động dữ dội, không thể không kiềm chế được mình, tôi sẵn sàng thay đổi cuộc đời này và thử giả bộ không biết gì về anh xem sao. Nhưng mà tôi đã biết hết rồi. Tôi bất giác nhìn môi anh khẽ cười tôi một chút, nụ cười ấy bao đời nay vẫn mãi mãi quen thuộc và còn đọng lại thật sâu trong tâm trí của tôi.

Tôi đứng dậy và lại gần anh một cách nhanh chóng, chìa bàn tay ra đón nhận anh một cách đầy lịch sự, "Chào buổi tối, tôi tên là Albus Dumbledore, tôi sống ở kế bên nhà cậu..."

Nụ cười ấm áp đó của anh làm cho tim tôi muốn rụng rời, anh bắt tay tôi và lắc lia lắc lịa nói:

"Rất hân hạnh khi được gặp anh, anh Dumbledore. Tôi tên là Gellert Grindelwald..."

Bàn tay anh cầm tôi ngày càng chặt hơn, như là một sự ân cần, một sự bảo vệ mà anh trao cho tôi, kéo theo đó là đôi mắt của chúng tôi gặp nhau nữa, cả thế giới dường như đã trôi chậm dần đi và tôi cảm thấy như muốn hết hơi thở.

May mắn thay, Gellert không mải miết suy nghĩ như tôi, tôi cũng chủ động buông ra bằng cách gỡ bàn tay anh ra, để cô của anh không nghi ngờ.

Gellert nói:

"Tante ơi, con dẫn Albus lên lầu để đọc sách nhé? Có được không ạ? Tụi con nói chuyện không lâu đâu..."

Bathilda vẫy tay, "Được mà con, dắt nó lên lầu chơi đi."

Tôi đặt tay ra sau lưng vì sợ tôi sẽ làm cử chỉ thái quá với anh trước mặt mọi người, Geller dẫn tôi lên phòng của anh và chỗ đó cũng giống y chang 100 năm về trước.

Anh mở cửa để tôi vào trước và khi tôi vào xong, anh đóng cửa thật lẹ, dùng đũa thần để khoá trái lại và sau đó lại gần tôi, ép tôi vào một tường, đặt hai tay lên tường bao vây tôi và xăm soi tôi từ trên xuống dưới.

Tôi nuốt nước bọt, mặt tôi đỏ ửng cả lên và tôi không biết mình nên làm gì trong tình huống này, tôi lắp bắp nói:

"Anh yêu... anh còn nhớ em có đúng không?"

Gellert nhìn chằm chằm vào tôi, làm cho tôi đau tim muốn rụng rời vì lo là anh không nhớ những gì đã xảy ra giữa hai chúng tôi.

Một lần nữa anh rút đũa thần và chuẩn bị lời nguyền chĩa vào cổ tôi, "Nếu em thực sự là Albus Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore _của anh_ , hãy hát lại chính xác bài ca của hai chúng ta mà anh sáng tác năm 1992, lần em thăm anh lần thứ 11. Nếu em hát sai dù chỉ một chữ thôi, anh sẽ không ngần ngại làm cho nguyên cái vũ trụ này nổ tan tành đó..."

Tôi nuốt nước bọt một chút, mắt anh đã thèm khát tôi kinh khủng rồi, anh đã muốn điều đó từ tôi, lời hứa của tôi dành cho anh.

Tôi nhẹ nhàng nhắm mắt lại, hít một hơi và cất lên từng ca từ mà anh đòi hỏi tôi, từng ca từ đã khiến cho tôi phải chảy nhiều nước mắt, từng dòng lời bài hát mà anh viết về tôi, về cuộc tình oan trái của chúng tôi, khi anh đang ở Nurmengard. Đó là bài ca hay nhứt trên thế gian này, trong trái tim của tôi.

_"Hai chúng ta sinh ra số trời đã định là của nhau_   
_Khi em đến trước cửa ngõ nhà của anh vào buổi sáng tinh mơ_   
_Ngày hai ta thân thiết cũng là ngày tim anh chợt bừng sáng_   
_Mắt em sáng long lanh và xoẹt một tia lửa làm chấn động lòng anh_

_Cả chiều tối chúng ta say mùi rượu_   
_Không bao giờ chúng ta phải nghĩ ngợi thêm điều gì_   
_Chúng ta nói lời tạm biệt nhưng mãi mãi đó không phải là một sự kết thúc_   
_Bởi vì em chính là người anh yêu quý đầu tiên trong đời_

_Từng câu chuyện chúng ta tưởng như là thật_   
_Từng nét tương tư anh và em cùng có_   
_Đũa phép, áo choàng, chiếc nhẫn tất cả đều ba_   
_Anh đã cùng em hẹn ngày tìm kiếm_

_Đêm đó em cật lực thôn cùng và thiếu ngủ_   
_Em tỏ lòng hết mực đến trang sách cuối cùng_   
_Em còn nhắm mắt, chưa nhìn thấy anh ở đó_   
_Anh dìu em lên giường, chìa ngón tay vuốt mái tóc tuyệt đẹp của em_

_Anh nói tiếng Đức, em không hiểu nổi_   
_Anh bảo em thế, em nằng nặc đòi anh giải đáp_   
_Khi anh đã nói, mặt em đã ửng đỏ cùng anh_   
_Màu đỏ ấy tựa như mái tóc đó, biết bao lí do_

_Em kể chuyện về người em gái li kì của em_   
_Anh rất vui vì đã được gặp cô bé ấy_   
_Nhưng thật lòng cô bé không phải như anh đã tưởng_   
_Em gái em ngọt ngào, tốt bụng và nhân hậu với anh_

_Mặc dù chúng ta đã dành nhiều thời gian bên nhau_   
_Nhưng mà chúng ta không chịu đựng được đành phải gửi thư cú cho nhau_   
_Hai chúng ta hôm đó chạm vào nhau_   
_Ngày đó anh đã biến đêm đầu tiên là mãi mãi bằng tình yêu thương chân thành_

_Anh dẫn em đến cánh rừng xanh như ngọc_   
_Và đẹp hơn tất cả những gì em được chứng kiến_   
_Anh tiếc vì hai chúng ta phải về sớm_   
_Em phải đối mặt với em trai lêu lổng của em_

_Em cho anh thấy thần chú tuyệt diệu nhứt_   
_Trước sự chứng kiến ấy nhưng giờ đã dĩ vãng_   
_Lá thư đến tay của em có vẻ rất vui_   
_Cớ sao chính anh đành phải phát ghen lên_

_Hôm đẹp trời, anh trở nên nghiêm túc hơn_   
_Về cuộc đời bên nhau, ý nghĩa của chúng ta_   
_Nên anh kêu em hãy làm một lời thề_   
_Cho tới bây giờ những gì anh nói là thật lòng, là anh vẫn còn yêu em_

_Em bảo anh cho em trai cơ hội_   
_Nhưng anh lãng đi và dắt Ari nhảy nhót_   
_Cuộc cãi nhau nảy lửa làm em đau đến nát rượu quên đời_   
_Khi em nôn ói ở bồn cầu, anh đứng từ sau vỗ về em_

_Khi anh nhận ra chúng ta phải đánh nhau_   
_Anh dày vò tức giận buồn bã rất nhiều_   
_Khi em còn việc và kế hoạch hai ta là khác_   
_Và hôm đó anh đã lừa dối em rằng anh không hề biết yêu là gì_

_Từng đêm anh nhớ lại những tiếng gào khóc của em trong đau đớn_   
_Anh lại cảm thấy hối hận vì đã làm em trai em đau_   
_Nhưng đau lòng nhứt vẫn là khi anh nhìn thấy em gái phồng lên_   
_Và cuối cùng hi sinh dưới nền cát đầy rã rời_

_Cảm giác tội lỗi khi xưa ấy đã đeo bám anh suốt chục năm nay_   
_Anh dằn vặt chính mình như thế nào thì anh đã rất muốn cho em thấy_   
_Để em biết rằng hôm đó anh nói là không thật_   
_Để nói rằng anh vẫn còn thật lòng muốn được bên em_

_Khi chúng ta có ngày tái ngộ_   
_Anh đã không muốn em đau_   
_Nhưng vì ước mơ quẫn trí của anh_   
_Đó chính là quên đi sự gào thét của em_

_Càng lúc chúng ta chiến đấu, anh càng không thấy gì được nữa_   
_Khi nghĩ đến em phải rời xa anh mãi mãi sẽ thế nào trong tim anh_   
_Nhìn em rơi từ độ cao với cái nhìn tuyệt vọng lần cuối_   
_Tâm trí của anh giờ đau lòng và đầy u tối_

_Thế giới của anh đã bị xé nát làm hai mảnh_   
_Khi anh cố giấu đi cảm xúc thật đối với em_   
_Nhưng càng lúc em lại càng rơi nhanh hơn_   
_Anh muốn quay đầu và kéo dài cuộc đời em một lần nữa_

_Anh ôm em trong vòng tay đầy ấm êm_   
_Thay vì để em phải chết không được báo ứng_   
_Khi anh ăn năn với em, anh bật khóc_   
_Anh không bao giờ để em chết dưới tay anh_

_Và ngay lúc này người anh yêu, chúng ta là đây_   
_Mặc cho mai sau chúng ta không còn gần nhau_   
_Nhưng mỗi năm có dịp em lại tìm về nơi anh_   
_Nên em không đến là nỗi sợ hãi to lớn nhứt trong anh_

_Dù sao anh chỉ muốn nói rằng_   
_Anh mỗi ngày vẫn luôn nhớ tới em_   
_Mặc dù chịu nhiều đau đớn cay đắng, anh đồng ý cùng em_   
_Anh cho đó tất cả đều là vì lợi ích lớn lao hơn."_

Khi tôi đã hát xong, mắt tôi đã hé mở, tôi nhận ra nước mắt đã rơi đầy lên má của tôi và Gellert đã buông đũa xuống rồi bỏ ngược trở lại túi quần. Tôi tính lau đi nước mắt nhưng mà tôi thấy Gellert cũng bắt đầu xúc động theo, anh nhào vào và ôm lấy tôi thật chặt như không bao giờ muốn để tôi phải thất lạc khỏi vòng tay anh thêm một giây phút nào nữa.

"Albus... Albus đáng yêu, thông minh, xinh đẹp nhứt thế giới của anh, Merlin, đúng thiệt là em rồi!!!" Anh khóc đến mức nói đã không nên lời, tôi cũng khóc theo anh nữa. Anh nói tiếp, "Albus... anh xin lỗi... anh xin lỗi... có anh ở đây rồi... anh sẽ không đi đâu hết..."

"Em đã đợi anh sang đây... em hơn trăm năm qua không ngày nào em không nhớ anh. Gặp được anh... em đã khó tả... em... em... rất cần anh... em đau lắm... Có anh bên em... trái tim em đã được xoa dịu... em chỉ cần thế thôi... anh đừng rời xa em nữa nha..."

"Anh hứa... anh hứa mà... anh sẽ không rời xa em nữa đâu..."

Chúng tôi không thể nào ngừng khóc được vì chúng tôi đã có quá nhiều cảm xúc hạnh phúc lẫn đau buồn. Tôi đã quá vui lòng khi cuối cùng cũng đã được gặp lại anh một lần nữa, một thế giới nơi anh đã trưởng thành và thành đạt; không còn là một bức tường to lớn ngăn cản tôi được anh ôm như thế này. Bây giờ tôi đã khắc sâu được tâm trạng hạnh phúc tràn trề ngay lúc này, cách tôi có thể cảm nhận được tình yêu chân thành từ anh khi có anh ôm chằm lấy tôi.

Sau khi khóc thương đã đủ lâu, chúng tôi cuối cùng cũng đã buông ra và cố gắng giữ bình tĩnh.

Gellert chủ động nói sau đó, "Mà em ơi, nơi đây là sao? Đây là thật chứ?"

Tôi hỉ mũi nhìn vào đôi mắt của anh và đáp lại anh thật lòng:

"Em cũng nghĩ vậy... đây là kiếp sau của hai chúng ta... em mong đây không phải giấc mơ. Vì Ariana đã bảo em rồi..."

Mặt anh đột nhiên trắng lên và anh đập trán mình vào cửa, "Khỉ nó..." anh thì thầm và anh ôm mặt của mình, "Anh đã bấn loạn khi tưởng được nhìn thấy em qua cửa sổ, có mái tóc sáng hơn nhưng anh không biết đó chính là con bé đang nằm trên ghé, và cô bé đó còn đang sống. Anh quả thực là bị điên mà!!!"

Tôi xoa gò má của anh và lắc đầu, "Mọi thứ ở đây đều điên cả... em hiểu mà... mọi thứ ở đây thật ngu ngốc, em không trách anh đâu. Gellert, đây là cơ hội lần thứ hai cho chúng ta để làm lại tất cả từ đầu. Nơi này Ariana không còn gặp nguy hiểm nữa, nên con bé không bị obscurus, nhưng Ari vẫn nhớ đã từng bị rồi. Và quan trọng hơn là... con bé không hề trách chúng ta đâu, rõ không anh? Con bé không trách ai cả, ngược lại còn muốn cảm ơn chúng ta vì điều đó. Nhờ vậy mà giờ con bé đã được tự do hơn..."

Anh không che mặt nữa mà gật đầu, "Anh hiểu mà... anh phải nên xin lỗi cô bé, vì xưa kia vì không hiểu cô bé mà anh đã làm nhiều chuyện sai..."

Tôi vuốt tóc anh từ gương mặt để tôi có thể chạm được trán anh. Chúng tôi bắt đầu hôn nhau, sau một khoảng cách và thời gian vô tận xa rời nhau.

Tôi chủ động buông anh ra và nói thật khẽ:

"Anh nên đấy... nhưng mà cô của anh thì không biết gì về quá khứ của chúng ta cả, chúng ta vẫn tốt hơn hết là nên cư xử như là hai con người lạ và sẵn sàng vun đắp tình bạn... à không tình yêu mới... cùng nhau..."

Tay của Gellert đan chặt vào tôi hơn, "Anh biết ý em là gì rồi nhưng mà... anh nghĩ chúng ta cũng như làm quen lại từ đầu đi..."

Tôi nhăn mặt nhìn anh nói:

"Ý anh là sao hả? Anh muốn quên tui luôn sao?"

"Albus, không phải, chúng ta đã quen nhau hơn một trăm năm nay nhưng mà chín mươi chín năm qua là hai chúng ta đã phải lãng phí thời gian mà xa sau. Anh là muốn bắt đầu lại từ đầu, anh vui vì anh và em đã nhớ được kiếp trước nhưng anh chỉ muốn cho em biết rằng anh đã không còn là một gã tồi như lúc khi xưa nữa. Anh đã là một người thành đạt và sẵn sàng hướng về phía em, một mái ấm mãi về sau... và kể từ giây phút này... anh của bây giờ nên bắt đầu lại từ đầu..." Anh chìa tay ra, "Rất hân hạnh được gặp anh, anh..." anh nói và bắt đầu dựng lại một cuộc làm quen mới.

"Dumbledore... Albus Dumbledore..." tôi nói thêm, "Và cả cậu..."

"Grindelwald... Gellert Grindelwald..."

Tôi cười toe toét, đặt tay ra sau lưng và gật đầu ngượng ngùng với anh, tôi dè dặt nói:

"Anh Gellert, em muốn dành thời gian để được bên anh... Hay là chiều mai chúng ta cùng hẹn nhau đến gốc cây trên đồi núi nhé..."

Gellert gật đầu một cách đầy ân tình, "Anh rất sẵn lòng..."

Tôi cảm thấy hạnh phúc dâng trào, và chúng tôi cùng xuống dưới nhà để ăn tối cùng em gái và cô của anh.

...

Đến với thế giới tốt đẹp này, Ariana giờ đã bình an tha thiết, em gái tôi đã hạnh phúc hơn, thông minh hơn và được làm nhiều điều mà con bé muốn, nhứt là được quay về trường Hogwarts. Aberforth giờ đã thân thiết sâu đậm với tôi hơn và trong lòng nó đã không còn sự thù hận, căm ghét tôi nữa mà thay vào đó là cả một sự hạnh phúc dạt dào. Tôi thề là tôi còn nhiều điều ở cuộc đời mới mà tôi muốn làm lắm: đó chính là sau này sẽ được anh dẫn tôi đi du lịch, được quay lại làm nghề giáo viên mà tôi thích mà không còn nhiều trắc trở nữa, và dành nhiều thời gian hơn cho gia đình hơn với tôi trong quá khứ.

Tình yêu của anh và tôi giống như viên ngọc đẹp, những thứ chưa được mài giũa thì vẫn có những vết rạn nứt tự nhiên, không thể hoàn mĩ không trầy xước được. Vết nứt vẫn không làm ngọc mất đi vẻ đẹp, tiếp nhận nó, đó mới là quá trình học cách yêu. Tình yêu của mỗi người dường như đều đi từ hoàn mĩ đến chỗ không hoàn mĩ, rồi lại quay trở về với sự hoàn mĩ, trong quá trình đó, không ngừng có những biến đổi khó lường, trong quá trình biến đổi khó lường đó luôn có những thăng hoa.

Ngày tôi gặp anh vào mùa hè năm 1899, chính cô của anh đã là người đưa tôi đến được với anh, tôi không bao giờ biết được anh đã ảnh hưởng to lớn trong tim tôi như thế nào. Anh là lí do mà tôi trở thành một người như ngày hôm nay, từ tất cả những vết thương mà anh đã làm cho tôi đau lòng đến tận xương tuỷ, từ cuộc chơi mà anh đem đến cho tôi, từ sự yêu thương mà anh đã khiến tôi ấn tượng rất nhiều lần. Ừ phải, cuộc tình của chúng tôi thật bi kịch và đúng, chúng tôi đã làm ra nhiều thứ không thể tưởng tượng nổi. Nhưng dù thế nào thì... bây giờ đây... chúng tôi đã có cơ hội được sửa sai, được làm lại từ đầu bằng cách trở thành những người tốt hơn so với chúng tôi trong hồi ức. Hồi ức là cần thiết, nhưng không phải là mãi mãi, bởi vì sau mỗi mảnh hoài niệm lại là nỗi cô đơn.

Mặc dù tôi dành sự ưu tiên cho gia đình mình đầu tiên nhưng mà tôi vẫn đề ra những kế hoạch cùng Gellert mà tôi đã bỏ lỡ kiếp trước. Tôi mong sẽ được anh dẫn đi khiêu vũ, nơi chúng tôi có thể nhảy cùng nhau; tôi mong sẽ cùng anh đọc nhiều hơn để được hiểu nhau hơn; tôi mong sẽ được anh trao cho tôi những màn đêm khó quên, những cái hôn thầm kín nhưng cái quan trọng nhứt là tôi mong tôi sẽ được lập gia đình cùng anh, và sống cùng anh những ngày tháng trong thiên đường, trong một mái nhà đầy ngọt ngào ấm êm.

Hai người yêu nhau nếu quyết định bước đi cùng nhau, thì nhứt định phải cùng nhau gánh chịu, cùng nhau đối mặt, mặc kệ gặp phải chuyện gì, khi có một người ở bên, tất cả đều trở nên tốt đẹp. Vì tôi đã từng sống trong sự bi thương và mất mát nên bây giờ tôi rất sẵn sàng đón nhận cơ hội đó để lấp đầy bởi trái tim và hi vọng. Đó chính là tôi được sống cùng Gellert, tình yêu và ánh sáng của cả đời tôi, người mà tôi sẽ yêu cùng nhau suốt đời suốt kiếp và mãi mãi không bao giờ lìa xa nữa.

_"Cho đến ngày hai chúng ta gặp lại nhau..."_

**-HẾT-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vậy là xong! Đây là bộ Longfic dài nhứt từ trước tới giờ mà Chồn đã từng viết. 65 chap, 189 ngày viết (6/8/2020 ~ 10/2/2021) cùng với rất nhiều lượt đọc + vote + comment tính từ thời điểm ra mắt fic.
> 
> Cảm ơn mọi người đã đồng hành cùng Cáo Chồn trong suốt 6 tháng vừa qua, vui buồn, ăn ngủ cùng fic 1899. Chồn chân thành cảm ơn mọi người đã đọc bộ fic GGAD này, một con thuyền nho nhỏ trong fandom Harry Potter!


End file.
